L'inné et l'acquis
by Fenice
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange s'évade d'Azkaban et plonge la communauté magique britanique dans l'hystérie. Tous à Poudlard doivent affronter leur passé et leurs choix... C'est aussi un RemusTonks! un UA, suite de Lune et Etoile et In Stellis Memoriam ; SAISON 3.
1. Origines

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Disclaimer : Alors c'est toujours les personnages d'une dame anglaise et ce sont toujours mes petits délires... sans aucune ambition commerciale, comme d'hab'....

**Avertissement :** Lire cette fic sans aucune notion de _Entre Lune et Etoile_ et _In Stellis Memoriam_, me semble un défi en soi... Mais, pour les éventuels aventureux – ou ceux qui auraient oublié des choses – voici un petit résumé des épisodes précédents:

Remus a adopté Harry quand il avait cinq ans. Quatre ans plus tard, ils ont découvert que Peter Pettigrow n'était pas mort et ont mis tout en branle pour libérer Sirius. Manquant de preuves pour tenter un procès, Dumbledore a eu l'idée de faire prendre à Sirius une potion de rajeunissement. Cyrus est ainsi devenu le petit frère téméraire et turbulent, trop talentueux pour son âge, de Harry, officieusement présenté comme le fils naturel de Sirius. (Fin de _Entre Lune et Etoile_)

Narcissa Malefoy s'est mise en tête de récupérer le dernier des Black et a donc manœuvré pour lui faire parvenir le journal de Jedusor, espérant que l'esprit de Voldemort saurait rallier Cyrus à la magie noire. Mais Cyrus a donné le journal à Ginny Weasley et ils se sont retrouvés prisonniers de la Chambre des Secrets. Tonks – zut j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Lupin et réciproquement à la fin de la première fic...mais voilà, c'est fait – et Harry ont sauvé les deux imprudents.... Nous voilà partis pour une troisième année où chacun devrait être confronté à son passé....

**Remerciements éternels** à Alixe - qui comprend mieux que moi ce que je pense !-, à Vert - qui veut déjà la suite ! - et à Alana Chantelune - la reine des bémols !

**Un : Origines**

Tac, Tac.

Bec contre verre.

Grincement.

De l'air.

De l'air frais.

De l'air salé.

Des hululements très doux.

Une voix gaie commenta :

« Alors vous nous avez retrouvés ? Oui Black, tu es belle... tu as des choses pour moi ?... Oui Neige, toi aussi tu es très belle... Regarde, Harry dort encore... va le réveiller »

Flop, flop... les ailes de la chouette se déployèrent au dessus d'Harry qui arrêta de résister aux appels du monde extérieur.

« Salut », maugréa-t-il à la chouette qui lui becquetait la tête. « Bon voyage ?... T'as des choses pour moi ? »

En parlant, il s'assit et mit ses lunettes. Ses yeux coururent sur les murs de pin blanchi et les couettes étroites couvertes de motifs brodés colorés et les souvenirs de la journée précédente lui revinrent : Ils étaient en Norvège dans cette maisonnette de bois sur pilotis, nichée au fond de ce fjord étroit où avait choisi depuis longtemps de se cacher Léander – frère et alter ego de Minerva McGonagall! Il se rappela le voyage, le Portoloin jusqu'au Centre d'accueil magique de Bergen avec ses gardes trolls impressionnants. Il se rappela du bateau volant piloté par des Leprechauns qui avaient rendu Cyrus particulièrement nerveux. Il se rappela les fjords au-dessous de lui : le Sognefjord, le Geiranger Fjord... _Le bout du monde..._ avait-il pensé. C'était presque étonnant de voir que leurs chouettes les avaient retrouvés !

Mais Neige lui piqueta la main et il détacha en s'excusant les deux enveloppes qu'elle avait portées jusqu'ici :

« Donne-moi ça... »

Sur la première enveloppe, l'écriture nerveuse était reconnaissable. Ron.

_« Salut O Harry celui qui a failli détrôné Hermione !_

_Franchement un point ! _

_Ils auraient pu tricher en prenant en compte tes résultats de Quidditch ! Bref... _

_Bon, tu le sais sans doute, Papa a été nommé Adjoint du secrétaire aux sports et compétitions magiques au Ministère de la coopération magique... Tu t'es pas perdu j'espère... j'ai dû le répéter plusieurs fois pour l'avoir dans le bon sens !_

_Percy est trop content, on va se payer toutes les réceptions du Ministère - toi aussi, tu seras peut-être content... - _

_Maman est trop contente parce qu'on a enfin l'argent pour partir en vacances et donc nous voilà en partance pour l'Egypte où nous allons enfin voir les pyramides et Bill. _

_Bon d'accord, je suis assez content moi aussi ! On est allé chez Ollivander m'acheter une nouvelle baguette... Trop facile les charmes avec une baguette neuve ! _

_Ah si encore... t'as reçu l'invitation d'Hermione ? Maman a dit que je pourrais y aller si ton père dit oui... Alors fais quelque chose, mon vieux ! Je compte sur toi ! _

_Ron »_

Harry gloussa de la fierté de Ron et de son entrain. Il était bien content pour lui, bien content pour tous les Weasley - même Percy ! Le sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit la deuxième lettre en sachant déjà qu'elle venait d'Hermione et qu'elle devait contenir une invitation.

_« Bonjour Harry,_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Moi, ça va. _

_On est allé en France comme tous les ans et j'ai visité les Châteaux de la Loire. Les Moldus de la Renaissance étaient très intéressés par l'Arithmancie, tu savais ça ?_

_Maintenant je suis chez mes cousins à Bristol. Je ne dois surtout pas parler de mes études avec eux – j'attends la nuit pour faire mes devoirs !- mais sinon ça va... _

_Mes parents viennent dans trois semaines et nous irons nous promener vers le sud. Ils disent que je peux vous inviter toi et Ron. Je promets pas que ce sera très drôle mais ça me ferait très plaisir et mes parents aimeraient bien mieux vous connaître..._

_J'ai lu que le mariage avait eu lieu et que Skeeters était très vexée de ne pas avoir eu l'information avant... C'était bien ? T'as fini tes devoirs ? Et Cyrus, ça va ?_

_Réponds-moi vite._

_Hermione »_

Ça a pas l'air folichon comme ça ses vacances, songea Harry avant de considérer son invitation. Une semaine chez les Moldus, sur la côte ? Avec Ron et Hermione, il serait allé n'importe où... Ron disait qu'il n'irait que si Remus disait oui... Le problème était que Harry ne savait pas comment demander ça à son père...

C'était leur première vacance officielle en tant que famille et il savait que Remus pensait que c'était plus important que tout. Et puis il y avait ce projet... ce projet spécial qui les avait amenés en Norvège... Tonks et lui devaient commencer à rechercher leur Animagus.

Devenir un Animagus !

Enfin !

Pouvait-il dire 'non merci, je préfère aller chez les Moldus avec Hermione ? »

Comme un écho à ses propres pensées, Cyrus laissa alors échapper un long soupir.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Hum... Archi... Archi a convaincu sa mère de m'inviter à venir passer la fin des vacances dans leur château... »

« Super... »

Cyrus leva des yeux vides vers lui.

« Quoi 'super' ? Tu vois papa dire oui ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et Cyrus soupira de nouveau :

« Avec toutes les peurs que je lui ai fait cette année... »

« Pas ta faute... »

« Et avec mes notes d'examens... » - grimaça Cyrus

« Ça... » - reconnut Harry qui hésita un instant avant de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait lu les passablement médiocres résultats de Cyrus. « Franchement... pourquoi... »

«Ne t'est-il jamais arrivé de te dire que je pouvais avoir envie de... de me débrouiller par moi-même ? » le coupa Cyrus assez vivement.

Harry pesa en silence ce que venait de lâcher son frère.

« Tu n'as pas fait appel à ta 'grande mémoire' ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Non...enfin... Honnêtement si, pour les deux derniers exam', parce que je venais de me rendre compte que sinon je n'aurais jamais mon année... »

« A ce point ? »

Cyrus haussa les épaules.

« Non sans doute... mais bon... Tu sais, même avec ma mémoire, même si je l'ai déjà appris... en tant que Sirius... C'est pas si facile... Il faut que j'aie de quoi la ranimer... Que je sache ce que je cherche... ça ne vient pas tout seul... Quand je relis les livres, quand je refais les exercices, oui ça revient mais sinon... sinon je n'ai que des vagues idées... des intuitions... un peu trop vague pour des examens...ou trop compliqué pour la question demandée ! »

« Oh... Tu en as parlé à Papa ?»

Cyrus haussa les épaules :

« Pour l'instant, à chaque fois que j'ai commencé à vouloir lui parler de ces résultats, il m'a dit 'on verra plus tard'... Il m'a juste reproché que Archibald soit arrivé le dernier de Gryffondor... »

« A cause de toi ? » s'étonna Harry.

Cyrus haussa les épaules.

« J'ai pas trop pensé à lui, je reconnais... Moi, moi je savais que je m'en sortirais toujours... J'aurais sans doute dû réviser, rien que pour que Archi ouvre un livre ou deux... »

Harry décida de se lever. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à jouer les grands frères raisonnables.

« Hermione m'invite moi aussi... » - annonça-t-il en s'habillant.

« Tu vas demander ? »

« Non... »

« Tu vois ! Moi, si je prononce le nom 'Archibald', tout va me retomber dessus... »

Harry hocha la tête. Il faillit dire que Cyrus se faisait des illusions s'il pensait que Remus allait s'en tenir là mais il se contenta de demander :

« J'ai faim...On y va ? »

Cyrus sur les talons, ils descendirent quatre à quatre l'escalier raide qui le mena dans la chaleureuse cuisine de Léander McGonagall- l'homme qui avait préféré les neiges éternelles aux brumes écossaises. Tout le monde était déjà levé et faisait honneur aux douze sortes de poissons fumés que leur hôte avait fait apparaître sur la table.

« Tu verras Harry, Léander est un sorcier puissant et inventif... mais c'est aussi un misanthrope qui se fiche comme d'une guigne de partager son savoir ou de l'utiliser à des fins collectives. Il a horreur de la politique et des hommes en général... » - l'avait prévenu son Grand-père. Harry, qui avait grandi entouré de gens qui semblaient vivre que pour les autres et pour des objectifs supérieurs, s'était vaguement dit qu'un tel personnage serait rafraîchissant.

Pour l'instant, ce mystérieux sorcier présidait la tablée, Minerva à sa droite, Remus et à sa gauche, Tonks leur faisant face. Il leva vers Harry ce regard que le jeune garçon avait appris à reconnaître. Ce regard qui disait « ainsi voilà Harry Potter ». Mal à l'aise, il lui sourit furtivement au moment où Remus à son tour les apercevait :

« Harry ! Cyrus ! Vous consentez enfin à venir nous rejoindre ? »

« Bien dormis ? » demandait Minerva à son tour et le regard de Léander perdit en intensité.

« Pff... Harry a passé la nuit à rêver à Cho ! » - lança Cyrus se laissant tomber aux cotés de Tonks qui sembla ravaler un commentaire agacé.

« Et Cyrus à ses dettes », répondit Harry du tac au tac. Lui aussi s'assit à coté de Tonks et échangea un sourire avec elle.

« Tu ne dis pas bonjour à 'Mère', Harry ? » demanda Cyrus, décidément en grande forme, la déjà bouche pleine.

Le mariage de Remus et Tonks n'avait pas encore un mois mais la jeune femme les avait adoptés officiellement. Il s'agissait surtout de prémunir les deux garçons contre un retour en arrière de la législation, en les confiant à la garde d'une sorcière dont l'humanité était pleinement reconnue. « Sans compter l'espérance de vie des loups-garous », avait tranquillement expliqué Remus. Bien sûr aucun des deux garçons n'avaient réellement trouvé à y redire mais, depuis, Cyrus ne cessait d'appeler Tonks « Mère » ou « Madame » - comme cela se faisait dans les grandes familles au sang pur - déclenchant à chaque fois, à son plus grand plaisir, l'exaspération de la jeune femme.

« Cyrus », soupira Tonks, « tu ne vas pas recommencer ? »

« Tu veux que je t'appelle comment alors ? 'Maman' ? 'Femme de mon père est un peu long', non ? »

Harry eut l'impression que son père cachait son rire dans un grand raclement de gorge alors que la jeune femme s'essayait à un très raisonnable discours d'où il ressortait que les relations entre les gens étaient plus basées sur le respect qu'ils se montraient que sur les mots qu'ils employaient pour s'appeler. On ne sût jamais ce que ce discours inspirait à Cyrus puisque Léander choisit cet instant pour demander à brûle-pourpoint :

« Alors Harry, tu veux devenir Animagus ? ».

L'interpellé s'étrangla au milieu de son verre de jus d'airelles.

« Oui....enfin... si j'y arrive », répondit-il presque comme on s'excuse.

« Oh mais tu y arriveras », intervint immédiatement Remus, « tu as tout pour cela : la capacité, le courage, la motivation... et, si c'est d'aucune utilité, le patrimoine génétique ! »

Harry lui sourit. Il ne doutait pas au fond de lui de pouvoir y arriver mais la confiance de son père lui faisait du bien.

« Ton... James y est arrivé tout seul...toi, avec l'aide de Léander...» confirma encore Minerva.

« Hum... on verra ça », la coupa le mage sur un ton bourru. « Soyons heureux si à la fin de ce séjour, on sait s'il est fait de poil, de plume ou d'écaille ! »

Ne sachant pas trop comment il convenait de répondre à une telle sortie, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Tonks s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poser sa question :

« A propos de... hum... comment saura-t-on... enfin je veux dire.. »

« Vous vous inquiétez de savoir quel animal vous cachez en vous ? » lui demanda Léander en se penchant doucement en avant.

« Je... je voulais savoir comment... quel choix on a », reconnut la jeune femme, légèrement intimidée par le ton offensif de l'homme.

« Et bien... l'Animagus qui répondra à vos appels, entendra votre cœur... » - commença Léander avec une certaine emphase. « Ceci ne veut pas dire que vous contenez un seul et unique animal caché en vous et qui vous définirait tout entier... ou toute entière... Vous en contenez plusieurs... L'Animagus qui répondra sera celui qui correspond le plus à votre motivation profonde... »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Cyrus avant tout le monde.

« Par exemple, James était très fier... fier d'avoir maîtrisé seul une telle métamorphose... et ceci explique que le cerf se soit imposé à lui... », expliqua Minerva, jetant des regard furtifs vers son frère, comme pour vérifier qu'elle faisait la bonne réponse. Elle jeta ensuite un regard à Cyrus avant de continuer. « Je pense que Sirius... Sirius a fait ça par loyauté... par loyauté envers James... par loyauté envers Remus... »

« Donc le chien », compléta Tonks.

« Et Peter ? » demanda Cyrus d'une voix qui ne laissait absolument pas transparaître une quelconque tension.

Minerva regarda Léander qui consentit à expliquer :

« De ce que Minerva m'a expliqué.... Ce Peter a fait ça essentiellement par peur... peur d'être seul... et par envie... par envie d'être puissant... Or le rat est un animal foncièrement grégaire et opportuniste, capable de manger ses congénères pour survivre...»

Ces paroles jetèrent un profond silence sur la petite assemblée.

« Nous avons toujours cru que Peter n'était pas assez puissant pour maîtriser un animal plus imposant... » - murmura Remus.

« C'est effrayant » - dit doucement Tonks et Harry se demanda si elle parlait de Pettigrow ou de ce que son Animagus pourrait révéler sur elle-même. Léander posa au même moment un regard critique sur elle et ajouta : « l'être humain est toujours effrayant car il se cache derrière des masques... Je préfère les animaux.»

Le silence qui suivit aurait pu être tendu s'il s'était installé, mais Cyrus demanda : « Et toi, Minerva ? Que cache ton chat ? »

« Oh », la vieille dame sourit rêveusement. « Le chat dit mon indépendance... je suis devenue Animagus pour être libre... »

Harry remarqua que tout le monde sourit à cet aveu, même le peu aimable Léander. Encouragé par cette réaction, l'adolescent inspira et posa, pour la première fois, une question :

« Et vous... monsieur McGonagall... »

« Tu peux m'appeler Léander mon garçon... Si tu ne pouvais pas, tu ne serais pas là... »

Harry eut un sourire furtif avant de reprendre :

« C'est quoi... ton Animagus ?»

L'homme sourit lui aussi avant de répondre :

« L'aigle... l'aigle, mon garçon... l'aigle solitaire et libre... l'aigle qui vit reclus et n'a besoin de personne... l'aigle qui peut tuer d'un seul coup de bec et voler des heures sans un seul coup d'ailes... »

Ce fut Remus qui brisa alors le silence :

« Un aigle bienveillant puisqu'il nous accueille dans son aire.... »

Léander accepta le compliment d'un signe de tête altier. _Oui l'aigle, lui va bien_, songea Harry un instant avant de croiser de nouveau ses yeux clairs et perçants:

« Alors mange, mange, mon garçon... Il va te falloir toutes tes forces vitales pour me suivre là où je veux t'emmener... »

Harry acquiesça et reprit des œufs. Tous se concentrèrent quelques secondes sur leur petit-déjeuner – où leurs pensées secrètes -, jusqu'à ce que Cyrus brise le nouveau silence :

« Et nous, papa, hein... Pendant qu'ils cherchent leurs plumes ou leurs poils, on va faire quoi ? »

« Nous ? » répondit l'interpellé et le petit sourire qui vint alors sur les lèvres de Remus suffit à mettre Harry en alerte. Mais, Tonks entre eux, il ne put voir si Cyrus avait senti la même chose que lui. Sans autre commentaire, Remus sortit alors, très lentement de sa poche, un parchemin plié en quatre. Quand il l'ouvrit, Harry remarqua le sceau de Poudlard et se dit qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre la suite. Le 'plus tard' de Remus avait manifestement fini par arriver à son terme.

« Voyons... voyons si vous êtes capable de dire qui a pu décrire comme cela le travail de Cyrus : 'Semble penser que réussir du premier coup interdit de faire tout nouvel essai ?' »

Minerva toussota et Léander rit d'un rire profond et grave :

« Minnie ! »

« Oui... » - confirma Remus mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur, « un point pour Léander... »

« Papa... » - dit doucement Cyrus.

« Et... 'Une puissance réelle mais peu canalisée ou rarement à bon escient' ? »

Léander s'esclaffa de nouveau, Tonks se moucha, Minerva soupira.

« Flitwick !? » lança Harry avant de rougir de se sentir si peu charitable.

« Un point là encore... »

« Papa... » - répéta Cyrus sombrement.

« T'inquiète pas, les autres sont trop faciles... » - répondit Remus sur le même ton joueur que précédemment. « Qui a dit : 'Malgré une connaissance réelle des processus historique, semble penser que les dates sont superflues ???' Oui Binns, vous avez tous gagné... Dans la même veine, 'connaître le nom et la localisation de toutes les étoiles, ne dispensent pas d'apprendre à calculer leurs trajectoires... » Ai-je besoin de préciser? Non, n'est-ce pas... Nous avons aussi la remarquablement gentille observation de Severus, vu la note : 'Ferait mieux de suivre des cours de cuisine'... »

« Papa, je t'ai déjà... »

« ...promis que ça allait changer, oui je sais... Ah tiens, j'avais oublié celle-là...Je l'aime beaucoup...' Semble avoir trouvé bien plus intéressant à Poudlard que mes cours...' »

Cette fois le rire de Léander entraîna Minerva, faisant rougir Tonks qui balbutia « J'étais un peu énervée quand... »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Tonks... » - rétorqua aimablement Remus. « Ta remarque semble bien résumer l'ensemble de ce bulletin. »

« Papa... » - supplia cette fois Cyrus

Cette fois, Remus le regarda et asséna, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens

« Oui je sais que tu es désolé, embêté, gêné... Et je m'en fiche, Cyrus ! »

L'interpellé ne répondit rien et Harry se sentit, cette fois, un peu triste pour son frère.

« Je ne te demande pas d'être le premier de ta classe, Cyrus... je te demande simplement de ne pas gâcher tout ce que tu as en toi... «

Harry pensa à ce que Cyrus lui avait dit sur ses rapports avec sa mémoire et se demanda s'il oserait en parler avec Remus. Ce dernier reprit plus doucement cette fois :

« Tu as pourtant beaucoup d'exemples autour de toi, et en toi....beaucoup d'exemples différents, de ce qu'on peut faire de ses dons... Si tu n'arrives pas à les prendre en compte tout seul, il ne me reste qu'une solution... Malheureusement... »

Cyrus leva des yeux inquiets vers son père qui confirma en pliant tranquillement le parchemin.

« La contrainte ».

OOo

Au cours des semaines studieuses qui suivirent, Harry eut maintes fois l'occasion de vérifier ce que lui avait dit Minerva presque un an auparavant : Devenir un Animagus n'avait rien de commun avec le fait d'entendre un vieux Basilic hanter les canalisations de Poudlard.

Devenir un Animagus, ce n'était pas entendre des voix ou rêver d'animaux. Devenir un Animagus, c'était devenir un animal. C'était découvrir des sensations, des envies, des peurs, des besoins inconnues. C'était un beau matin se réveiller avec l'envie impérieuse de chair fraîche, et le lendemain avec une répulsion irrépressible pour le même aliment....

Harry comme Tonks constatèrent ainsi un jour que leurs cheveux étaient plus longs de cinq bons centimètres...un autre que leur peau semblait être devenue insensible au froid... Tous deux éprouvèrent, tour à tour, le besoin indomptable d'aller se jeter dans l'eau glacée du fjord ou du haut de la falaise la plus proche et d'étendre les bras...

« Je me demande bien comment vous avez fait pour ne pas remarquer quelque chose quand James et Sirius se sont lancés là-dedans ! » avait fait soupiré Harry à Minerva qui avait secoué la tête.

« Je... je ne sais pas si je dois te dire ça... mais... mais ils avaient tout deux un comportement tellement... tellement excentrique que je pense qu'ils auraient pu venir dans leur forme Animagus en classe sans que je le remarque... »

Après deux semaines de relaxation, méditation et travail incantatoire visant à canaliser leur métamorphose, Harry ne savait toujours pas s'il était fait de « plumes, de poils ou d'écailles », mais il sentait chaque jour qu'il s'approchait de son moi le plus profond.

Il se demandait rarement quel Animagus 'viendrait à lui'... parce qu'il était sûr de l'accepter, sûr qu'il ne serait pas déçu parce que ses motivations n'avaient rien à voir avec la peur ou l'envie. Il ne pensait pas qu'un quelconque rat sommeille en lui.

Il reconnaissait qu'il était assez fier d'avoir été autorisé à devenir Animagus à treize ans, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce sentiment soit assez fort pour faire de lui un cerf – si cela suffisait à décider de sa transformation. Il ne faisait pas cela pour se sentir libre – il s'était demandé pourquoi les deux McGonagall avaient eu tant besoin de se sentir libres à un moment de leur vie sans oser le demander à quiconque...

Non.

Il faisait cela pour partager quelque chose de plus et de définitif avec Remus et Cyrus... Par esprit de meute en quelque sorte... Etait-ce ça que Minerva appelait la loyauté ? Etre un chien ne l'aurait pas réellement dérangé... même si quelque chose en lui chuchotait que ce n'était pas ça... Mais ça non plus il n'en parla à personne.

Sa curiosité était donc intacte et l'aidait à supporter les épreuves physiques et mentales que Léander leur imposait pour dépasser leur condition humaine. Il aimait beaucoup vivre cela avec Tonks ; sa présence le confortait et l'amusait beaucoup ; Il n'y avait qu'elle pour commenter, un matin où elle ne se voyait manger que de la salade :

« Je sais que je n'aurais que peu de contrôle sur ce que sera mon Animagus mais... mais je détesterais être la Blanche Biche de la meute ! »

De fait, et sans doute ses dons personnels et son contrôle sur ses propres pouvoirs jouaient dans le résultat, Tonks pensait déjà être faite de poils et avoir quatre pattes...alors que Harry n'était certain que de la dernière affirmation.

Selon Léander, ça n'augurait pas pour autant duquel atteindrait le premier sa forme définitive. Mais Cyrus, dans le secret de leur chambre, avait glissé à Harry en s'endormant : Et bien Patmol et moi, on veut bien prendre les paris... Si vous êtes des herbivores, je te paye tous tes achats à Honeydukes à ta première sortie à Pré-au-lard, Harry ! »

OOOo

« Alors pas de moustache ? »

« Non », grogna Tonks, ne levant même pas le nez du livre qu'elle avait ouvert sur les genoux.

« Même une toute petite ? »

« Rien de félin », répondit-elle finement. Et cette fois Remus – qui trouvait tous ses mouvements très félins – sut qu'elle ne lisait plus.

« Non ? »

« Non. » Remus nota qu'il y avait une certaine satisfaction dans sa voix. « Mais des griffes », ajouta-t-elle, levant ses deux mains devant elle, « c'est ma mère qui serait contente, avec des ongles pareilles, j'ai presque l'air d'une dame ! »

Un rire étouffé lui répondit.

« Non ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Maintenant que tu as mentionné des griffes, je ne sais pas si je dois répondre... sauf les soirs de pleine lune, bien sûr... »

Elle rit à son tour.

« Ai-je mentionné aussi des crocs ? » demanda-t-elle en mettant cette fois complètement de côté son livre.

« Doux Merlin ! » fit mine de s'inquiéter Remus « Des crocs comment ? »

« Hum... suffisants pour me défendre ! » Ses yeux noirs brillaient comme ceux d'une petite fille devant l'arbre de Noël

« Moi qui rêvais de croquer un Blanche biche ! »

« Tu n'est pas assez méchant pour ça ! »

Il rit et posa sa tête tout contre son ventre.

« Tu me montres ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? De nouvelles règles ? Un syndicat d'Animagus qui t'a convaincue de ne le faire que pendant les heures de travail ? »

« Mais ici...là... sur le lit... ? »

Il leva des yeux moqueurs sur elle : « Je t'empêcherais d'aller te rouler dans la boue !... Je t'attacherais s'il le faut ! »

« Très drôle... » - siffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils - faisant ressortir sa morphologie de Black.

« Tonks... » - s'excusa-t-il immédiatement. Son front redevint instantanément lisse mais son visage garda une expression soucieuse :

« C'est pas sûr que j'y arrive, là, comme ça, sans concentration et exercice respiratoire... »

« OK, c'est pas grave. » Il s'assit cette fois.

« Et si j'arrive pas à revenir ? » continua-t-elle.

« Je t'aiderais... » - lui rappela-t-il très doucement.

Elle soupira, ferma les yeux, il l'entendit psalmodier plusieurs fois l'incantation. Elle était loin encore de pouvoir provoquer sa transformation par sa seule volonté – mais le contraire eut été étonnant. Il sentit son propre cœur s'accélérer et il ferma les yeux à son tour, souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'elle y parvienne. Il ne les rouvrit qu'après avoir entendu le pop caractéristique de la transformation. Il se rappelait des premières transformations de Sirius et de James, pas toujours complètes et pas toujours très stables, mais il ne vit aucun défaut à l'élégante colley qui se tenait maintenant en lieu et place de Tonks. Il déglutit et lui sourit :

« Tu es magnifique », murmura-t-il en laissant sa main glisser sur son poil doux et brillant, « tellement douce... »

Elle jappa faiblement et il l'enlaça.

« Tu peux tenir longtemps ? »

Un deuxième pop lui répondit. Et entre ses bras, il eut la taille souple qu'il connaissait bien...

« Non », répondit-elle, « mais t'as vu ? Pas mal non ? »

« Génial », confirma-t-il, visiblement très ému. Quelques soient les limites de sa transformation, elle pouvait légitimement être fière d'elle ! Avoir déjà la forme de son Animagus était un résultat énorme et qu'elle y soit déjà parvenue disait long sur la qualité des conseils de Léander et Minerva... bien que ceux-ci disent modestement que seuls ses exceptionnels dons de Métamorphomage expliquaient une telle réussite !

« C'est aussi ce que a dit Harry... » - murmura-t-elle.

« Oh... » Remus ferma les yeux et demanda. « Il est... il n'est pas trop déçu ?»

« Non... je crois plutôt qu'il se dit que c'est possible... Tu sais, d'ailleurs, il a fait des progrès... sentit des choses plus précises...»

« Carnassier sans doute lui aussi, Léander m'a dit »

« Oui... ça, il en est quasiment sûr maintenant... »

Ils se turent un instant tous les deux, visiblement pris par leurs propres réflexions.

« Il a travaillé très dur, tu sais... Il a impressionné tout le monde... De si longues périodes de concentration... si jeune... » - continua Tonks.

Remus ne sut qu'acquiescer.

« Remus... c'est... » Elle inspira comme pour se donner du courage. « Je pense qu'il a besoin de vacances... »

Il se tourna vers elle, le sourcil étonné, les yeux inquisiteurs :

« Il est en vacances, Tonks... »

« Je veux dire... Cyrus aussi... Ils auront passé l'été en réception mondaine et à bosser ! »

« N'exagère pas... » - protesta Remus, « Je suis loin d'avoir fait de la vie de Cyrus un enfer... juste assuré qu'il n'allait pas entamer sa deuxième année avec des lacunes inacceptables...Et puis on a fait pleins d'autres choses aussi ici ! Pleins de choses ensemble ! Du bateau, pêcher la morue, le soleil de minuit... »

« Ou prendre des bains dans des sources chaudes. Bien sûr ! Mais moi je te parle, d'être avec leurs copains, de faire de bêtises ou même de ne rien faire du tout ! »

« Tonks... c'est compliqué... »

« Non », répondit-elle calmement.

« ... »

« Il suffit de leur demander », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Leur demander quoi ? »

« Ce qu'ils n'osent pas te dire... qu'ils ont été tous les deux invités... Harry par les parents d'Hermione et Cyrus par la maman d'Archibald... »

« La maman de... ? Elle ne se rend pas compte ! »

« Je pense que si... »

Remus soupira. Tonks lui lança une bourrade dans le bras.

« Hé, arrête de faire ta mère louve ! Ils sont grands...tes petits ! »

«Ils ont surtout une GRANDE capacité... »

« On dirait qu'ils ne font QUE des bêtises ! »

« Hum... Tu dis qu'ils n'osent pas ? »

« Tu as entendu comment tu viens de réagir ? Tu crois qu'ils ne te connaissent pas ? »

« Et ils t'ont demandée ? » s'insurgea presque Remus.

« Disons que j'en ai parlé avec Harry... On a eu pas mal de temps ensemble, tu sais... » - expliqua doucement Tonks, se retenant de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander de les adopter et s'étonner ensuite qu'elle développe de nouvelles relations avec eux. Il leur faudrait du temps pour tous trouver leur place, elle le savait.

« Hum... »

« On les récupérerait avant la rentrée... pour les courses... »

« Hum »

« On serait tous les deux... » - insista-t-elle.

« Oh ? Et alors ? » - demanda Remus avec un sourire nouveau.

« On pourrait faire des choses... Tous les deux... »

« Des choses, professeur Tonks ? C'est pas très spécifique ça ! » - se moqua-t-il.

Elle rit en l'enfourchant résolument.

« Est-ce que c'est plus clair ? »

« Légèrement »

Ses mains fines glissèrent sur son torse, s'arrêtant aux cicatrices laissées par de lointaines et douloureuses transformations. « Il ne sera plus jamais seul ! » - se promit-elle avec la même ferveur avec laquelle elle avait dit oui dans la chapelle de Pré-au-lard. Mais il l'attirait contre lui et les pensées – les douces comme les amères - se perdirent dans la communion des corps...

OOOOOOO

Bon j'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite. On est parti pour un truc long, je crois, alors prenez des vivres ! Comme je suis évidemment droguée aux reviews, je vais vous donner quelques idées basées sur la relecture de celles que j'ai reçues récemment :

Il y a le fan club de Cyrus : Lazoule, Emilie, Coline, Roudoudou...

Il y a le fan club de Remus : Lulu-Cyfair, Titou-Moony...

Il y a les solidaires, qui sont toujours là: Lunenoire, Alinem, Godric, Mystick, Lupini Filiae, Alixe, Alana Chantelune, ...

Il y a ceux qui disent tout en une fois (ou presque): Hamadryas, Cami-Elodie, Paillon bleue, Antares, Griff Potter, Cérulane...

Il y a ceux qui ne manque pas d'idées : Louloute (J'ai adoré « Mais non! Il y a encore plein de choses à raconter!"), Harana (Oui, on en saura plus sur le mariage)...

Il y a ceux qui me font toujours rire : Ryan, Juliette, Vert...

Bien sûr, on peut croiser les genres, écrire souvent et me faire rire, faire un long mail et aimer Remus, etc...

Et il y a aussi ceux que j'oublie... En jonglant entre trois ordi, on perd des mails !

Sinon, ne vous fiez pas à ce début plutôt solaire, ça va vite aller moins bien...

_Cendres, _ça s'appelle...


	2. Cendres

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Disclaimer : Cinq tomes et beaucoup de rêveries...

Relecture attentive et passionnée : l'enthousiaste Alixe, la précise Alana Chantelune et l'inénarrable Vert – un jour de baisse de moral allez lire ses fic... vous ne comprendrez peut-être pas tout mais, à un moment ou à un autre, vous rirez... C'est comme ça !

Reviews : Vous êtes adorables, peut-être pas très nombreux mais adorables...

Lulu, toujours la plus rapide... Alinem qui sort de sa réserve... Zizany qui fait parler d'elle, Vert qui s'enflamme, Harana qui me fait rougir... Godric qui confirme sa constance... Mystick qui se dit dépendante... Hinnkyponk qui veut la suite....

Comme Vert ne veut pas savoir, je ne dirais pas si vous êtes sur la bonne piste de l'Animagus de Harry... Quoiqu'en fait, j'ai laissé pleins d'indices que certains ont su voir... De toute façons, c'est pas pour toute suite...

La suite, pour vous tous.

**Deux - Cendres**

_Cendres._

_Il ne resterait que des cendres._

_Quand tout cela finirait..._

Ce fut l'intuition qui vint à l'esprit de Severus Rogue alors qu'il contemplait, figé, l'emplacement du foyer où, quelques secondes auparavant, flottait joyeusement la tête de la Conseillère spéciale à l'éducation, Dolorès Ombrage. Là aussi, il ne restait que des cendres car en cette fin d'été, même dans les hautes salles de l'écossais Poudlard, nul n'avait besoin de se chauffer.

Tel le phénix, Dolorès avait justement semblé renaître de ses cendres quelques semaines auparavant. Désavouée par le Magengamot après l'échec de sa proposition de renforcement de la tutelle pesant sur les Créatures Magiques à sang humain, elle était retournée au Département de l'éducation. Au prix de compromis et d'intrigues que le Maître de Potions supposait, elle semblait avoir de nouveau la confiance de Fudge.

_Crétin infini, celui-l_, pensa - pas pour la première fois - le Maître de Potions de Poudlard.

_Mais crétin puissant malgré tout, berger emblématique d'une communauté de moutons sans cervelle... _

C'était sur l'ordre de ce dernier qu'Ombrage avait appelé Poudlard. Et la conseillère spéciale avait trouvé Severus dans le Grand bureau directorial où il finissait d'apposer le tampon de Poudlard sur les lettres d'admission et les listes de fournitures scolaires. Dolorès s'était ouvertement réjouie de tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi 'raisonnable que lui', mais Severus ne s'enorgueillissait pas d'une telle marque d'amitié. _Evidemment. Parler à Lupin lui aurait fait mal..._songea-t-il. _Comment pourrait-elle se réjouir de s'adresser à la preuve vivante de son échec... ? Elle doit bien se douter qu'il y est pour quelque chose. Lucius a dû y veiller..._

Mais ses pensées revinrent sur la raison de son appel et son pessimisme constitutionnel trouva de quoi s'alimenter.

_Tout ça ne peut pas être vrai...Pas maintenant...._

Il leva les yeux instinctivement vers les anciens directeurs de Poudlard dont les portraits ornaient les murs du bureau directorial. Beaucoup d'entre eux, nostalgiques de reproduire le rythme de vie qu'ils avaient eu quand ils avaient été en fonction, étaient en vacances et beaucoup de cadres ne présentaient à cette heure qu'un fond plus ou moins intéressant. Mais Dumbledore, lui, était là, avec ses lunettes en demi-lunes et ses yeux bleus perçants.

« Cette fois, Albus », lança Rogue, la main déjà posée sur la porte du bureau, « je ne vois pas quel tour de passe-passe vous pourrez trouver pour nous soustraire à cette dangereuse folle... »

Le Maître des Potions sortit avant que le portrait ne lui réponde. Il prit résolument, à grandes enjambées, la direction de l'aile des professeurs. _Non, Dumbledore ne pourrait rien cette fois_... Et il doutait tout autant que Lupin ait la solution au problème qui venait de leur échoir, mais il fallait prévenir le directeur de Poudlard. C'était ce que la raison, le règlement, et l'amitié - mais ça il ne l'aurait admis que sous la contrainte – demandaient. C'était aussi ce qu'avait ordonné la Conseillère spéciale à l'Education – mais ça n'aurait jamais suffi à faire bouger Rogue.

Sur son chemin, les portes s'ouvrirent avec empressement, des fantômes s'évanouirent, des tableaux le saluèrent et des armures se redressèrent. Mais rien ne réussit à modifier la cadence de sa foulée ou la gravité de son expression. Le pas résolu et la mine sombre, il se trouva assez rapidement devant la porte de... _des_ Lupins. Et le rappel de ce pluriel ne fit rien pour son humeur.

Il frappa trois coups secs et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, révélant une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu pétrole, à peine vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un short...

« Severus... » - murmura-t-elle avec une surprise visible en le reconnaissant. Comme les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions la détaillaient de haut en bas avec une indication assez claire de ce qu'il pensait de ses vêtements, elle rosit furtivement et expliqua : « Il fait... Il fait si... chaud... »

_Pathétique,_ songea Rogue sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. _Elle est pathétique...Elle voudrait qu'on la prenne au sérieux ?_

« Notre grand directeur serait-il absent ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix, sans s'abaisser à discuter de la réponse de la jeune femme.

« Remus ? Non, non... il est là... il travaille... Entre », murmura-t-elle, se reculant d'un pas pour le laisser passer. Sans lui accorder un autre regard, ni attendre qu'elle ne l'invite à le suivre, Severus se dirigea vers l'alcôve où Lupin avait depuis longtemps déjà installé son bureau. Il remarqua vaguement que le salon avait un peu changé. Des objets inconnus et colorés avaient fait leur apparition. Le Maître des Potions estima que la jeune compagne de Lupin devait y être pour quelque chose et, une nouvelle fois, il se rendit compte combien ce couple le dérangeait. Dans ses moments de grande lucidité, il s'interrogeait pour savoir si c'était vraiment Nymphadora Tonks qui lui posait problème ou si c'était le fait que Lupin renonce au célibat. Mais ce matin là, il n'était pas d'humeur lucide et la jeune femme justifiait, à elle seule, tout son agacement. Agacement ravivé par les parchemins et les volumes, étalés sur la table basse, indiquant ce que Tonks avait été en train de faire quand il avait frappé. _Pourtant à en croire sa tenue, on aurait pu croire que Drago Malefoy avait raison... Accoutrée comme cela, elle tient plus de la courtisane que de la professeur.... Dire qu'elle se dit Auror !_

Tout à son mépris et à son inquiétude, il ne prêta aucune attention au feu qui tournait au vert, annonçant un appel extérieur, et à la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers l'âtre pour y répondre. Il finit de traverser le salon et ne s'arrêta qu'en croisant le regard curieux et tranquille de Lupin. _Ca ne va pas durer._

« Severus ? »

« M. Le Directeur... »

Severus constata avec une légère satisfaction que Lupin avait correctement traduit son ton et que ses traits s'étaient légèrement contractés. _Fin de la lune de Miel..._

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Severus prit le temps d'avancer jusqu'au bureau de Remus et de réajuster les longues manches de ses robes de lin anthracite – unique concession aux températures estivales, pour lui répondre.

« Je viens de recevoir un appel du Ministère... de ta grande amie et Conseillère Spéciale à l'Education... » - commença-t-il, bien que conscient de manière diffuse de ce que cette longue introduction pouvait avoir d'horripilant pour un Gryffondor même flegmatique.

« Elle t'offre ma place ? » - demanda Remus en souriant. Le Maître des Potions entendit alors un cri étouffé échappé à Tonks dans le salon et il dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. _Ma petite, il va falloir t'habituer à que ton loup ait des ennemis !_

« Non », répondit-il sombrement. « Dolorès nous prévenait de la part de Fudge... »

« Ce cher Cornélius ! » - s'exclama Remus avec un amusement croissant qui pesa sur les nerfs de Severus. « Je me disais aussi qu'il avait adopté un profil étonnamment bas ! »

« Vas-tu m'écouter à la fin ! » s'énerva Rogue.

« Dès que tu DIRAS quelque chose », lui assura Lupin avec son exaspérant sourire moqueur.

_Ah tu te crois malin et hors d'atteinte, _pensa Severus avec amertume. _On va voir si tu restes aussi souriant quand ..._ C'est à ce moment là que Nymphadora Tonks entra précipitamment dans la pièce, et haleta :

« Arthur vient d'appeler... Bella... Bellatrix... Elle s'est échappée... cette nuit... d'Azkaban... Il voulait savoir si on savait où étaient les garçons... »

OO

Rogue n'avait pu que confirmer ce que Tonks venait de leur apprendre. Un plan d'alerte nationale venait d'être instauré. Tous les Aurors étaient mobilisés. Et Tonks allait sans doute d'ailleurs recevoir une convocation de l'avis d'Arthur. « A moins qu'il ne vous trouve trop Black pour ce genre d'occasion », avait persiflé Rogue. Tonks évidemment l'avait mal pris, mais Remus savait bien qu'il avait plus touché son adjoint en ignorant sa pique qu'il n'aurait pu le faire en y répondant.

On parlait aussi de transmettre l'alerte au gouvernement moldu, leur avait appris Tonks. Le Magengamot se réunirait dès que ses membres seraient tous revenus sur le territoire britannique - ce qui ne pouvaient pas prendre plus de quelques heures. Les journaux assiégeaient le Ministère et une conférence de presse était déjà annoncée pour le soir même.

Toute cette agitation était bien sûr compréhensible. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un prisonnier s'évadait d'Azkaban. _Surtout officiellement_, avait ajouté Remus pour lui même. On pouvait d'ailleurs se demander comment les médias avaient été si vite mis au courant cette fois, mais après tout ça c'était le problème de Fudge pas le sien.

« Fudge veut que tu... en fait, que NOUS assistions tous les deux à la réunion du Conseil de Sécurité Magique demain matin à Londres », avait ajouté Severus quand Tonks avait eu fini de rapporter les informations que lui avait transmises Arthur.

« Nous y serons », avait tranquillement répondu le Directeur de Poudlard. Cette partie-là était facile. Il se fichait comme de sa première métamorphose de ce que Fudge réclame la présence de Severus à ses cotés. Le destin des deux hommes était depuis trop longtemps lié pour qu'il n'ait pas confiance en Rogue. Non ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était ailleurs.

Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne sortait pas sans appuis puissants d'Azkaban. Et quand on entrait cette donnée dans l'équation du mystère de l'évasion de Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, un seul nom s'imposait : Malefoy. Sans doute pas directement, bien sûr. Seul des Dumbledore pouvaient avoir le courage de tout mettre personnellement en jeu pour sortir un Sirius de prison ; Mais si les Malefoy trempaient de près ou de loin dans cette miraculeuse évasion, lui, Remus Lupin, ne pouvait que se sentir menacer. Lui et ses fils.

Severus avait approuvé, ajoutant encore de l'eau au moulin de ses inquiétudes en précisant : «Albus m'a raconté son jugement... en même temps que le jeune Croupton... ses menaces de vengeance...C'est une folle, tu sais... je ne sais pas comment Lucius et Narcissa peuvent espérer la contrôler... »

« Tu crois qu'elle s'en prendrait à Harry ? » avait demandé Tonks à ce point de la conversation.

Severus avait haussé les épaules.

« Harry... Cyrus... Remus... Moi... Toi... Elle ne manquerait pas de cibles à Poudlard... »

« Tout dépend de ce qu'elle cherche »

« Ne te fais pas d'illusion Lupin, elle n'a pas besoin de plan, elle n'a pas besoin de motif... elle n'est que haine et folie... le Survivant... le dernier des Black... un loup-garou... un Mangemort repenti... une nièce Sang-de-Bourbe... Que lui faudrait-il d'autre ? »

Les paroles du Maître de potion avaient mis longtemps à cesser de résonner dans la pièce. Malgré l'air tiède qui entrait par les fenêtres ouvertes, Tonks avait frissonné. Lupin lui avait lancé un sourire compatissant :

« Tu devrais appeler ta mère, Tonks.. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient agrandis comme si elle mesurait pour la première fois cet aspect des choses. Puis elle avait hoché brusquement la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Que fait-on pour les garçons ? Tu veux que j'aille les chercher demain ? »

Remus avait réfléchi quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

« Non... »

« Tu veux qu'on y aille tout de suite ? »

« Honnêtement, non ... Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient si immédiatement en danger... Peu de gens savent où ils sont... Le manoir McAlistair est quasiment le point le plus éloigné d'Azkaban que l'on puisse trouver sur le territoire britannique... Je vais appeler la maman d'Archibald mais... mais je ne pense pas que les Malefoy aient fait sortir Bellatrix pour Cyrus... ça n'aurait aucun sens...»

Severus avait acquiescé pour le plus grand agacement visible de Tonks.

« Je suis d'accord avec Severus, nul ne peut prédire ce qu'elle ferait devant la réplique de Sirius... Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va le traquer....Quant à Harry... nous même ne savons pas exactement où il est... Le monde moldu est sans doute la meilleure protection qui soit en ce moment.... mais si nous mettons tout en branle pour les retrouver je pense que nous allons attirer inutilement l'attention sur eux... »

« Mais », avait encore tenté d'objecter Tonks.

« Je vais appeler Arthur... » - avait-il conclu sans doute trop abruptement puisque Severus avait souri et Tonks avait quitté la pièce sans un mot.

OOO

« Le comte avait une réputation... diabolique », expliquait la guide au petit groupe de touristes qui se pressait dans la plus haute tourelle du château. « Et ce bureau, ce laboratoire, était considéré comme une porte de l'enfer par beaucoup de prêtres et de bien-pensants de l'époque... ce qui explique qu'on y pénètre que par ce passage dérobé...

Harry désigna à Hermione les bas-reliefs maculés de cendres qui ornaient la cheminée. « Aqua, Terra, Aer, Ignis... » - déchiffra-t-il. « Les quatre éléments », murmura-t-elle. « Alchimiste »

« Il veillait toutes les nuits dans son laboratoire et cette fenêtre brillait encore au petit matin. Il a écrit de nombreux ouvrages sur les éléments et on dit même qu'il a correspondu avec le français Nicolas Flamel... »

« Et un autre coup de cette bonne vieille Pierre philosophale ! » maugréa Ron trop fort et de nombreux visiteurs se retournèrent sur eux trois, alors que Harry étouffait un fou rire et qu'Hermione grimaçait des excuses. M. Granger leva un sourcil et vint derrière eux.

« Je sais que... que tout cela ne vous impressionne pas mais... », commença-t-il

« Oh non Papa... les bas-reliefs sont magnifiques »

« Oh oui, tout y est », renchérit Harry...

« Faites-leur confiance », conclut sombrement Ron.

La visite se poursuivit de greniers hantés, en chemin de ronde surplombant la mer... Les touristes posèrent nombre de questions sur l'histoire du château mais aucun ne revint sur le mystérieux Comte Adalbert. Hermione et les deux garçons se laissèrent légèrement distancer par le groupe, préférant rêver au comte et à ses cornues plutôt qu'aux mariages stratégiques et aux systèmes de fermage qui avaient marqués le château au cours des siècles. Ils arrivèrent donc bons derniers dans la Cour d'honneur où les visiteurs prenaient congés de leur guide. Les Granger se retinrent visiblement de leur reprocher leur retard, mais les pressèrent de rejoindre la voiture car sinon ils ne pourraient jamais visiter l'ancienne distillerie du village voisin. « Une des plus anciennes d'Angleterre », souligna Mme Granger. En s'exécutant, Ron murmura pour le seul bénéfice d'Harry cette fois : « Moi, je n'étonnerais plus de la passion d'Hermione pour l'histoire... elle n'avait pas le choix ! » Mais au moment où tous les cinq allaient atteindre le Voyager Chrysler de M. Granger, la guide s'avança vers eux.

« C'est rare de voir de visiteurs si jeunes s'intéresser à l'Alchimie... »

Les trois jeunes élèves de Poudlard échangèrent des regards gênés. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas échappé, chacun de leur côté, à de sérieuses mises en garde sur l'absolue nécessité de ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur magie pendant ce séjour chez les Granger, surtout qu'aucun sorcier adulte ne les accompagnaient pour prendre la responsabilité de ce qui pourrait se passer. Sans parler de devoir défaire des actes magiques malencontreux. De son coté, Hermione tenait à ce que ces vacances communes se passent bien, qu'elles rassurent ses parents sur la normalité de la magie en quelque sorte.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche », ajouta la guide mais quand ils levèrent les yeux vers la femme entre deux âges qui leur faisait face avec un demi-sourire. Son visage quelconque s'illumina à cet instant, et elle parut plus jeune, plus grande et plus imposante que pendant toute la visite. Les trois adolescents sentirent la magie qui émanait d'elle.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la visite de trois jeunes gens... comme vous... » - leur confirma-t-elle encore.

« Comme nous », répéta Ron d'une voix un peu blanche.

« Il y a longtemps...il y a très longtemps... j'ai épousé le dernier comte de ce château... Sa famille était depuis longtemps apprivoisée à notre monde... comme le petit laboratoire en haut de cette tour le montre... Mais le comte est parti un peu tôt... et moi je suis restée seule, ici pour perpétrer deux traditions... »

Hermione lui sourit.

« Vous êtes une... »

« Oui, jeune fille, comme toi... »

« Comme nous trois », affirma Harry.

« Et vous vous montrez des parents extrêmement tolérants », commenta la dernière Comtesse se tournant vers les parents d'Hermione. Ceux-ci adoptèrent un sourire hésitant mais la femme reprenait, avec une visible nostalgie. « Ca vous amuserait de voir des photos de mon mariage ? Des photos magiques, bien sûr... Pour une fois que je pourrais les montrer... ! »

Tous les cinq la suivirent de nouveau mais cette fois ils s'éloignèrent du château pour rejoindre un commun transformé un pavillon d'habitation. En chemin, Hermione remarqua qu'Harry plaquait soigneusement ses cheveux sur son front. Captant son regard, il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et elle hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension ; Nul ne pouvait savoir quelles relations la comtesse entretenait toujours avec le monde magique. Mais il était néanmoins douteux qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu parler de Harry Potter.

« La château est horriblement froid et humide... tout ces vieux meubles, lourds et poussiéreux.... Installez-vous ! »

Les visiteurs s'exécutèrent et la comtesse, avec une joie enfantine, fit apparaître devant eux du thé et des gâteaux.

« Ma bonne, Mary, se demande toujours comment je me débrouille sans elle ! » - gloussa-t-elle.

Elle fit ensuite venir à eux de lourds volumes reliés de cuir pleins de photos magiques qui impressionnèrent beaucoup les parents Granger - à moins qu'ils soient sidérés des explications techniques que leur fille unique leur servait. La moitié du premier volume était rempli des photos du mariage du comte et de la comtesse. On les voyait à l'église, devant le château, lors du bal dans au moins trois tenues différentes. Les voitures et la campagne autour d'eux semblaient sorties d'un livre d'images.

« C'était y'a vachement de temps ! » - commenta Ron faisant rire tous les adultes.

Mme Granger commença à demander à leur hôte comment elle avait rencontré le comte et Hermione quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière. La comtesse commença le récit d'une romantique promenade en bateau qui avait failli mal finir. Pour impressionner la future comtesse – et avoir l'occasion de poser un bras rassurant sur ses frêles épaules, le jeune comte n'avait pas jugé bon de repousser chemin alors que le temps virait au mauvais. Sous l'effet du vent et des vagues conjugués, leur voilier avait fini par se renverser. Comme la plupart des jeunes sorcières de l'époque, la future comtesse ne savait pas nager et elle avait la présence d'esprit d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Têtenbulle qui avait sauvé sa vie et celle du comte. A ce moment haletant de l'histoire, une vieille camionnette cabossée entra en trombe dans la cour du château, faisant crisser ses pneus sur les dalles millénaires. « Oh, c'est un jour béni des dieux, d'abord d'adorables jeunes sorciers et maintenant mon charpentier ! » - s'exclama la comtesse en se levant précipitamment. Elle quitta la pièce en s'excusant de les quitter quelques instants. C'est alors que Hermione demanda :

« C'était comme ça, comme sur ses photos, le... mariage de ton père, Harry ? »

L'interpellé, qui s'était plongé dans l'étude d'une gravure ancienne du château où les armures qui meublaient aujourd'hui les couloirs semblaient portées par des êtres de chair et de sang, sursauta : « Hein ? Heu, non... c'était un mariage entre deux sorciers... pas entre un Moldu et une sorcière... »

« Et c'est très différent ? »

Harry fut surpris de voir que tout le monde le regardait. Hermione, bien sûr, mais aussi ses parents. Même Ron sembla intéressé par la question

« Je suis loin d'être un expert » - essaya-t-il de se défendre. « Hum...Je ne sais pas.... dire... Dans un mariage magique, bien sûr, et c'est l'influence des Moldus, chacun prononce des voeux de fidélité mais... mais c'est loin d'être la partie la plus importante... Il s'agit d'un serment magique... un serment qui ne peut être défait sans que la magie des deux mariés... en souffre... mais par contre le mariage augmente la puissance magique des membres du couple... sauf s'ils se trahissent... »

Un étrange silence pesait dans le petit salon de la Comtesse. On entendait sa voix au loin alors qu'elle semblait discuter sans fins avec le charpentier ou un couvreur. Il était clairement question de délais et de devis. Harry regarda de nouveau la photo du Comte et de la Comtesse dans la nef de la chapelle du château. Leurs costumes moldus et leur jeunesse insouciante lui rappelèrent les photos de mariage de Lily et James... Le sourire de sa mère, la fierté de son père, l'enthousiasme de Sirius, le sourire réservé de Remus et.... Il ne rappelait plus qu'il y ait eu Peter sur ces photos. Il se demanda brusquement si Remus avait fait le tri....

Puis de nouvelles images lui vinrent. Il revit Remus et Tonks, ses parents adoptifs tous les deux maintenant, dans la chapelle de Pré-au-lard. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de simples robes vert émeraude. La cérémonie semblait très différente de celle de ses parents naturels. Ils n'avaient pas cherché, à aucun moment, à copier un mariage moldu –l'assistance est réduite : Cyrus et lui, bien sûr, Dawn et Carley, les meilleurs amis de Tonks, ses parents - Ted et Andromeda, Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus et Aesthelia.

« Comme vous le savez », reprit doucement Harry. « La magie est dans... est essentiellement dans le sang... Chacun des mariés va donc signer de son sang l'acte de mariage... après une incision que chacun fait à l'autre... une toute petite incision bien sûr... une goutte suffit...En laissant l'autre faire cette incision, chacun montre sa confiance... son abandon.. Son don de soi... Que dire d'autres... Les témoins... les témoins prennent ensuite une goutte de ce sang sur leur doigt et marque chacun leur marié au milieu du front... au berceau du troisième oeil... Ils deviennent ainsi témoin de la pureté de leur cœur... pour toujours...»

En parlant, Harry revit Aesthelia et Dawn, très émues, marquer respectivement Remus et Tonks. C'étaient de très anciens rituels magiques. Plus anciens que Poudlard. Plus anciens que l'Angleterre. Des savoirs magiques préexistant à Avalon même. Des rituels que peu de sorciers acceptaient de nos jours à cause de leur force magique brute, qui paraissait à certains un peu barbare, voire relevant de la magie noire. Mais c'était ce que Tonks et Remus avaient voulu. Un rituel païen et puissant auquel seul Grand-père Albus avait su présidé.

« C'est un peu effrayant », murmura la maman de Hermione.

« Ca a l'air magnifique », commenta Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

« Wahou », dit Ron. « Mes parents avaient eu un mariage magique mais... mais j'avais pas compris combien c'était important... »

« Mes amis je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre comme cela ! » lança alors la Comtesse depuis le couloir. « En plus cet imbécile d'entrepreneur s'est trompé dans les mesures du toit et il envoie un nouveau charpentier maintenant... J'ai peur de ne pas avoir plus de temps à vous consacrer ! »

« Oh mais vous nous avez déjà admirablement reçus », la contredit aimablement M. Granger.

« Balivernes ! J'aurais tellement aimé qu'ils me parlent de Poudlard... On m'a dit que Dumbledore en était parti... Poudlard sans Dumbledore ! Inimaginable !»

Hermione et Ron regardèrent instinctivement Harry qui haussa les épaules comme pour leur dire que de toutes façons la vieille dame était plus intéressée par ses souvenirs que par le présent. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle dirait d'un directeur loup-garou par exemple. Il y avait tout lieu de penser qu'elle ait encore chevillé au corps les préjugés de sa génération et Harry n'avait pas envie de la trouver tout d'un coup moins sympathique.

Mais de toutes façons la maman d'Hermione profitait encore de la vieille dame pour qu'elle leur conseille d'autres visites dans la région et nota scrupuleusement l'adresse d'un Bed-and-breakfast logé dans une très ancienne demeure surplombant l'océan.

Les trois adolescents s'éloignèrent un peu, se tordant le cou pour voir une dernière fois la fenêtre du laboratoire d'Alchimie du Comte Adalbert. Pour se faire, ils vinrent presque se coller contre la camionnette d'où s'échappait une voix grave.

« Nous terminons ce flash d'information par un appel à la prudence. La meurtrière condamnée à la prison à perpétuité qui s'est échappée hier d'une prison du Sud du pays est, nous le rappelons, particulièrement dangereuse et toute personne qui la croiserait... »

« C'est qui qui parle ? » demanda brusquement Ron.

« Enfin Ron, C'est la radio ! » - dit vivement Hermione alors que M. et Mme Granger palissaient et que la Comtesse souriait de toutes ses dents. Le charpentier lança un regard vide aux adolescents et commenta :

« Ouais, et c'te bonne femme qui se serait échappée, elle a l'air de leur foutre les jetons ! Ils passent leur appel tous les quart d'heures. A la radio et à la télé aussi ! Ma femme elle a dit qu'elle oserait même pas laisser le chien dehors c'te nuit ! »

M. Granger sembla d'un seul coup retrouver sa contenance.

« En parlant de nuit, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, si nous voulons trouver un bed-and-breakfast pour ce soir !»

« Vous allez pas avoir peur toute seule, Mme la comtesse ? » demanda Mme Granger.

« Il en faudra plus qu'une traîne-savate pour me réduire en cendres », répondit la vieille femme avec un air résolu.

OOOO

La suite s'appelle _Prémonitions_... la menace se précise...

Il est possible que je ne le mette qu'à la rentrée des vacances de Toussaint...


	3. Surprises

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Toujours pas de personnages pour lesquels on me doive quoique ce soit...

A mes chers lecteurs...

Comment ça ? Pas assez de Cyrus et pas assez de bêtises?? Attends, Roudoudou, attends... Enfin, patiente encore un chapitre

Godric...la Toussaint ?...on va dire que c'est un peu comme Halloween... en moins festif... cimetière, chrysanthème, etc...

Hinkyponk, Alixe... Oui Sevie, je le sens sinistre sur ce coup là, moi...

Un grand sourire à tous les fans de la comtesse - Mystick, Godric...- encore une qui s'est imposée d'on ne sait où... mais moi aussi elle m'a bien plu...

Bien sûr que Bellatrix est une pas-grand-chose, Alana !

Lulu-Cyfair... je ne suis pas sûre que la construction ait été aussi consciente que ça mais merci quand même pour les compliments !

Salut Louloute... Diabolique la Comtesse ? Allons voir ça...

Non Juliette ( et d'autres aussi) pas de rédemption pour Bellatrix... promis

A mes chères relectrices... à Vert et Alana Chantelune qui y croient, à Alixe qui doute...

Ah, vous remarquerez que j'ai finalement changé de titre !

**Trois - Surprises**

Quand la porte s'entrouvrit, la silhouette mince qui avait frappé se jeta dans l'ouverture dans une grande envolée de robes, bousculant la femme entre deux âges qui lui avait répondue.

« Surprise ! » - lança la première, repoussant par sa seule présence encore plus avant son hôtesse dans le hall d'entrée.

« Qui... qui êtes-vous ? » balbutia cette dernière.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » - se moqua la silhouette, toujours emmitouflée dans une ample cape sombre et sale. La voix était relativement jeune et aigue. Une voix de femme. « Qui êtes vous ?! Mais je suis exactement ce que TU crois ! »

Cette affirmation sembla bien inquiéter la femme plus âgée qui serra contre elle les pans de son châle de laine.

« Je... je ne vous connais pas ! » - affirma-t-elle.

« Quelle importance ! » La silhouette encapuchonnée rit, d'un rire métallique et menaçant. « Moi, je te connais ! Je te connais même que trop ! » - ajouta-t-elle avec une certaine hargne.

« Moi... » - s'étonna l'autre. « Et... Que... que me voulez-vous ?! »

« Juste un petit peu de coopération... » - répondit beaucoup plus doucement cette fois la seconde femme en s'avançant un peu plus dans le haut vestibule sombre. Mais ce calme sembla plus impressionnant encore à celle qui avait ouvert la porte.

« Je... N'approchez pas... je... »

La femme la plus âgée fourragea dans ses robes et en sortit une baguette tremblante.

« De la magie maintenant ? » - se moqua encore l'autre. « Allons, allons ! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas lancé un sort convenable, hein ? Donne-moi ça, tu vas te faire mal !»

D'un geste vif, la plus jeune des deux femmes arracha la baguette à l'autre. Sa capuche glissa, révélant de longs cheveux bruns, presque noirs, emmêlés et sales. La maigreur de son visage faisait saillir des pommettes hautes et coupantes et un nez altier. Elle aurait pu paraître belle, si ses yeux n'avaient pas trahi une excitation qui confinait à la folie. La femme plus âgée d'instinct recula d'un pas, ses yeux cherchant désespérément une aide ou un secours. La plus jeune rit de nouveau et soupesa la baguette avec une moue dédaigneuse, la fit tournoyer avant de commenter :

« Non qu'un tel objet soit tellement puissant, de toutes façons, surtout dans des mains comme les tiennes... mais je suppose que je saurais m'en contenter... »

« Ne me faites pas de mal ! » balbutia l'autre femme en reculant, se heurtant aux meubles au passage. « Je... je ferai ce que vous voudrez... »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant... » - lui rétorqua l'autre avec un fin sourire. « Impero ! »

OO

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Instinctivement, il porta sa main droite sur sa cicatrice mais elle n'était pas chaude. Il avala plusieurs fois sa salive cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur. Quand il y parvint, il se sentit complètement réveillé et c'était pourtant le beau milieu de la nuit. Il attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et se leva sans bruit. Ron et Hermione ne se retournèrent même pas dans leurs lits.

Harry gagna la fenêtre, se glissa sous les doubles rideaux et s'assit sur le radiateur. La nuit était très sombre et très brumeuse, et il distinguait à peine les buissons du jardin. Où était passé le soleil estival, qui rendait les falaises aveuglantes et l'herbe presque trop verte. Où étaient les parterres bien ordonnés de fleurs multicolores qui entouraient le Bed-and-Breakfast ? Où étaient partis les rires de Ron et Hermione, les souvenirs joyeux de la Comtesse et les inquiétudes comiques des Granger - qui voyaient partout des gens qui comprendraient combien les trois jeunes gens étaient 'différents'...Il soupira le front contre la vitre froide. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait ainsi de dormir ? Il essaya de se souvenir s'il avait fait un cauchemar mais rien ne lui vint sinon une angoisse sourde.

La seule image qui lui revenait était celle de cette femme évadée d'une prison. Une femme pâle, brune et maigre. Avec un air hautain et des yeux de folle... A aucun moment, ni sur les spots télévisés, ni sur les affiches placardées sur les portes des magasins, il n'avait été fait mention de son nom, ni de la nature exacte de ses crimes... Enfin, il n'avait jamais réussi à voir un spot en entier – Mme Granger les avait toujours détournés de l'écran en disant que ça n'avait rien de bien intéressant.

« Comme si son nom m'aurait dit quelque chose », murmura-t-il essayant de se raisonner. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il connaisse une meurtrière moldue ! Non aucune... sauf que... sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'idée qu'il la connaissait... Il essaya l'autodérision. « Si je donne autant d'importance à mes rêves, je ferais mieux de prendre Divination... » Mais il ne se fit même pas sourire. Il se sentit tout petit et démuni là au milieu de la nuit. Infiniment fragile...

Une main légère se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta.

« Harry, c'est moi », dit Hermione. « Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Non. »

« Un cauchemar... »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Un pressentiment... »

« Un pressentiment ? »

Harry hésita avant d'expliquer.

« Je sais pas... c'est cette bonne femme-là... elle me rappelle quelqu'un.... Comme si je la connaissais... »

Hermione prit son air le plus raisonnable pour rétorquer :

« Celle qui s'est évadée ? Comment la connaîtrais-tu, Harry ? »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien... C'est débile... »

Les deux adolescents se turent plusieurs secondes puis Hermione murmura :

« Tu sais... ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas parlé à ton père...Harry »

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. D'abord, parce qu'il était un peu vexé que Hermione pense qu'il ait besoin de son père. Ensuite, parce qu'elle avait raison. « Quand on était aussi fine psychologue, on n'a vraiment pas besoin d'envisager étudier la Divination ! » - faillit-il rétorquer vivement mais il se retint parce qu'Hermione n'avait que chercher à l'aider.

« Trop compliqué...» finit-il par objecter

« On peut chercher une Poste magique... » - insista Hermione

« Papa a dit d'utiliser les moyens moldus... Je téléphone à Londres, chez Grand-père, et je laisse le numéro... Il me rappellera... Mais, comme on change tout le temps d'endroit...»

« Oh, mais ça Harry, c'est pas un problème... » - intervint Hermione, avec un certain soulagement. « Papa sait toujours où on va être le soir même... Il suffit de lui demander le numéro ! »

« Le numéro de quoi d'abord ? » Ron venait de soulever le rideau et les dévisageait les cheveux en bataille. « Vous faites quoi tous les deux ? Des plans pour demain sans moi ! »

Les deux autres explosèrent de rire devant sa mine soupçonneuse.

« Toi non plus, tu n'as pas sommeil ? » demanda Harry.

« J'avais sommeil », protesta Ron.

« « Retournons-nous coucher », dit alors Hermione. « Maman doit certainement avoir prévu deux abbayes et un château fort demain... »

Ron soupira.

« J'aime bien ta mère, Hermione, mais franchement, j'aurais vu en une semaine plus de châteaux que dans toute ma vie ! »

« Hum... j'ai vu aussi des pubs pour une fête foraine», dit doucement Harry

Hermione regarda les yeux pleins d'espoirs de ses deux amis et murmura.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... »

OOO

_Vraiment sans surprise !_

La réunion du Haut Conseil de Sécurité Magique n'avait pas duré très longtemps et elle avait été aussi ennuyeuse qu'on pouvait le redouter. Pourtant la présence exceptionnelle d'une dizaine de personnalités n'appartenant ni au Ministère, ni au Magengamot paraissait rafraîchissante sur le papier. Mais il fallait sans doute plus que ça pour échapper aux habituelles rivalités interservices et aux politesses convenues.

Malgré l'aréopage de conseillers et d'experts de tous poils conviés par le Ministère, ils n'avaient pas appris grand-chose, constata Remus Lupin. Malgré les questions pertinentes soulevées par les Sages du Magengamot, la psychose et la peur avaient été plus fortes que l'analyse et la réflexion, conclua-t-il tristement en regardant Florian Fortarôme, Mme Rosmerta, le représentant des Gobelins, le recteur de l'Université de Londres, celui d'Oxford, le Directeur des Transports magiques quitter la salle.

_Non. Pas grand-chose._

Nul ne savait encore comment Bellatrix Lestrange s'était échappée. Le contraire aurait sans doute été étonnant moins de deux jours après son évasion et alors qu'une équipe de Département des Mystères était encore sur place pour déterminer si la magie noire pouvait expliquer les faits. Mais, évidemment, ce doute entretenait la division sur comment on devait interpréter l'évènement et ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Un courant pessimiste, mené par un Amos Diggory étonnamment combatif, craignait un complot, un retour des Mangemorts et appelait à des mesures radicales. Mais ce courant, qui avait la sympathie de Remus, était minoritaire.

Les autres, et Fudge le premier, voulaient voir en Bellatrix un Sirius bis : Un sorcier un peu plus malin que les autres avait profité de ses pouvoirs étendus pour s'échapper de la prison. Pour eux, le problème n'était pas vraiment Bellatrix mais la sécurité de la prison et ils réclamaient des sanctions et des assurances. C'est ainsi que le pauvre directeur d'Azkaban, le discret Tristan Permanence, se retrouvait relevé de ses fonctions et que le réputé incorruptible Bartemius Croupton était envoyé sur l'îlot pour « remettre de l'ordre ».

_Ça, ça va plaire à la presse,_ estima Remus.

Croupton était connu pour son intransigeance et son peu de pitié. N'était-ce pas le même qui avait présidé au jugement des derniers groupes de Mangemorts ? N'était-ce pas celui qui avait condamné son propre fils à la réclusion à vie et qui l'avait laissé mourir dans les sombres cachots d'Azkaban ? Qui pouvait paraître plus indiqué pour une tâche aussi sinistre que de trouver ce qui pouvait dysfonctionner dans la sombre forteresse battue par les vagues ?

Mais pour ceux qui, comme Remus, pensait qu'on ne s'échappait pas d'Azkaban sans appui extérieur, la mesure ressemblait à une farce démagogique et inefficace.

_Comme si ça allait suffire pour arrêter Bellatrix !_

La décision consistant à faire surveiller les principaux lieux de vie magique - Pré-au-lard, le Chemin de traverse, la Croisée des Chemins, la Gare de King's Cross... - par des équipes d'Aurors était plus intéressante. Mais, pour Remus, elle venait douloureusement lui rappeler la décision personnelle de Tonks.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment pu s'opposer à ce que sa jeune épouse réponde à l'appel lancé à tous les Aurors – même ceux détachés, même ceux en vacances et même les jeunes retraités – de venir prêter main forte au Ministère.

_Au nom de quoi, aurais-je pu le faire ? L'année scolaire n'a même pas commencée..._ se répéta-t-il pour la millionième fois.

Il la revoyait, sanglée dans son uniforme noir, distante, froide et raide comme jamais. Il revoyait ses mains fines qui bourraient des vêtements de rechange dans un improbable sac de port jaune brillant comme seuls le Moldus arrivaient à en imaginer. Qu'aurait-il pu dire pour ramener un peu de douceur dans ces yeux noirs ? Surtout, une fois qu'elle avait jugé bon de lui rappeler avec un air de défi hautain : « A moins que tu n'ais _soudain _besoin de mon avis ? »

Il avait bien compris alors qu'elle lui reprochait de ne pas lui laisser une place suffisante dans ses décisions. Il avait sans doute eu tort d'avoir donné raison à Severus... Il aurait dû sans doute discuter avec elle de ses décisions, plutôt que de les annoncer...

_Mais, bon sang, ne se rendait-elle pas compte !_ - soupira-t-il. _Harry, Cyrus, Poudlard... avaient été les trois piliers de sa vie depuis près de onze ans maintenant ! Comme si je pouvais perdre d'un seul coup l'habitude de décider seul !_

Elle n'avait pas jugé bon de donner de ses nouvelles depuis et Remus ne pouvait pas y penser sans sentir sa gorge se serrer. Il s'inquiétait de la savoir en mission. Il craignait qu'elle prenne par pur défi des risques inutiles et, plus encore, qu'elle arrive à la conclusion qu'elle avait eu raison de partir...

« Vous comptez rester là toute la journée, M. le directeur ? » demanda soudain un Severus Rogue qui avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Ça non plus, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant pensa Remus. Ça ne pouvait être qu'effrayant pour l'ancien Mangemort de voir ainsi remonter des ombres d'un passé qu'il croyait enfermé. _Mais échappe-t-on à ses ombres ?_

Ses propres nuits n'étaient-elles pas de nouveau peuplées de revenants qu'il croyait avoir écartés ? _Mais on croyait pourtant que tu avais appris à te battre ! _ - disait James en secouant la tête d'un air déçu. _Tu dois aimer ça, hein, la solitude et le remords..._ - faisait remarquer Sirius, avec sa célèbre sollicitude moqueuse. _Et bien sûr, elle t'aimait,_ concluait invariablement Lily, le ton réprobateur et les yeux humides ; Il se réveillait toujours avant que Peter ne prenne la parole...

« Non bien sur, non... » - lui répondit-il, prenant sur lui pour sourire mais son adjoint s'était déjà détourné. Avec un nouveau soupir, il se leva, lissant les plis de sa robe noire comme s'il espérait inconsciemment se débarrasser en même temps des sombres pressentiments qui l'assaillaient.

Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas faire confiance au Ministère cette fois. Ni à Fudge, ni à Diggory, ni même au sympathique Gerald Longdubat qui avait été chargé de l'enquête. Un vague sourire lui vint en repensant au jeune oncle de Neville Londubat – un Gryffondor lui aussi. Il se souvenait de l'avoir connu autrefois. Téméraire et facétieux autant que son neveu était mesuré et timide. C'était quand même lui qui avait prouvé que le jeune garçon n'était pas un Cracmol en le suspendant par un pied à une fenêtre...

_Pas un partisan des demi-mesures !_

Mais son sourire disparu. Face à Bellatrix, Remus n'était pas sûr que ce soit obligatoirement une bonne nouvelle ! Non, il ne pouvait attendre qu'ils en aient fini avec leurs querelles et leurs petites ambitions personnelles ou leurs volonté d'entrer dans l'histoire.... Et il classait Albus dans cette catégorie... Remus savait ce qui, pour lui, passait avant la stabilité du Ministère, l'opinion publique ou sa promotion sociale : ses fils, ses élèves et cette jeune femme fantaisiste et obstinée qu'il avait réussi à braquer à force de vouloir tout faire tout seul... Tonks avait sans doute eu raison de proposer de ramener immédiatement les garçons à la maison.

_Tonks !_

C'est à ce point de ses pensées aussi moroses que circulaires que Fudge l'interpella :

« Mon cher Remus ! Venez, venez ! »

Lupin ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où Fudge l'avait appelé par son prénom. Mais immédiatement son instinct fut en alerte. La présence à ses côtés de Lucius Malefoy et de Dolorès Ombrage n'arrangeait rien. Il doutait sincèrement que leurs intentions soient amicales. Il fixa néanmoins un sourire de circonstances sur ses lèvres et répondit à l'appel du Ministre.

« Ah, Lupin », reprit Fudge à son approche, « je voulais vous demander votre avis sur tout ça... Vous avez été extrêmement discret pendant cette réunion ! »

Remus prit le temps de peser sa réponse. N'était-il de toutes façons connu pour son calme et sa mesure ?

« Rien dans cette discussion ne m'a paru relever de mon expertise, M. le Ministre » répondit-il prudemment.

Ombrage ne put s'empêcher de lancer immédiatement :

« La rentrée est pourtant dans moins d'une semaine ! Quelles mesures de sécurité comptez-vous prendre ? »

Remus tourna son regard vers la Conseillère Spéciale à l'Education et répondit posément.

« Mais, chère Dolorès, toutes celles qui seront jugées nécessaires par le Conseil d'administration... »

« Il faudra protéger le Poudlard Express », déclara Malefoy.

« Très bonne idée ! » - renchérit Ombrage.

« La Gare est déjà surveillée », ajouta Fudge visiblement soucieux de rappeler que le Ministère avait pris les devants

« Nous avons déjà pensé, avec le professeur Rogue, qu'un certain nombre de professeurs pourraient accompagner les élèves cette année », commença Remus. Après tout, il pouvait peut-être espérer limiter l'inquisition de l'étrange trio par une conversation technique ! Tout plutôt que les menaces pouvant peser sur Harry ou Cyrus ! Tout plutôt qu'un retour sur les conditions d'évasion de Sirius Black ou sa localisation actuelle !

_Mais sans doute Lucius ne lancera pas le sujet tant qu'on ne l'attaquera pas sur ses relations avec sa belle soeur_, estima Remus.

« C'est vrai que vous pouvez compter sur.... Hem...des Aurors dévoués ! » - lança Ombrage avec un air entendu, mais sa fine répartie fut noyée par une voix sombre et grave.

« Oui, nous avons DEJA réfléchi à comment protéger nos élèves... » - intervint le Maître des Potions, qui s'était approché silencieusement pendant l'échange. « Bien que j'ai tendance à douter que Poudlard puisse être sur la route d'une ancienne Mangemort qui fuirait son châtiment... ».

Fudge, Malefoy et Ombrage se raidirent. _Bravo Severus, tu viens de les braquer tous les trois... _constata Lupin. _Un, nous ne faisons pas confiance au Ministère pour protéger nos élèves ! Deux, on ne croit pas qu'elle soit sortie toue seule d'Azkaban. Trois, tu trouves malin de rappeler à Lucius que vous avez tous les deux appartenus à cette bande de petits rigolos tatoués et encagoulés qui a défrayé la chronique il y a treize ans! Tse Tse...Où va-t-on si on ne peut plus se fier au proverbial instinct de conservation des Serpentards !..._

« Allons Severus », commença Lucius Malefoy avec un sourire faussement amical. « Loin de nous l'idée que Poudlard puisse constituer la cible de... d'une personne... d'une personne comme Bellatrix Lestrange... Mais il s'agit de rassurer les parents... notre communauté... »

« Bien sûr, Lucius », répondit Rogue s'échauffant. « Comme si VOUS croyiez que cette évasion soit le fruit du hasard ! Un seul type de personnes peuvent aujourd'hui trouver bénéfice à l'évasion de Lestrange... Et vous le savez comme moi ! »

Une Bombabouse n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet. Ombrage jeta un regard dégoûté à Rogue, Fudge eut l'air de manquer d'air et Malefoy prit un air outragé.

« Il n'y a aucune preuve... » - commença le Ministre, dans un ultime tentative de médiation. _Ah la jeunesse sulfureuse de Lucius, _s'amusa intérieurement Remus, _quand finira-t-elle donc d'empêcher la communauté britannique de s'unir derrière toi Fudge ? Hein ?_ Mais Malefoy prit l'offensive de son ton le plus insidieux :

« Je vous trouve mal placé, M. le Maître des Potions, pour donner des leçons de vertu... à moins, évidemment, que VOUS aillez des informations que nous n'avons pas ! »

Cette contre-attaque sembla faire réaliser à Rogue qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais l'avocat ne lui laissa pas le temps de se rattraper.

« Peut-être en savez-vous plus long que nous ne le pensons sur LES évasions d'Azkaban ! »

Fudge jeta alors un regard affolé à Lupin qui, pour une fois, partagea son avis - pour des raisons bien différents. Oui, il fallait intervenir. Avant que Rogue ne jette leur passé commun à la tête de Lucius n'hypothèque à tout jamais leur semblant de respectabilité – _Et sans doute le mien aussi par la même occasion!_

« Je crois que nous sommes tous très troublés et très inquiets par ces évènements », commença-t-il de sa voix la plus tranquille et la plus professorale et, comme souvent, tous se tournèrent vers lui pour l'écouter. « Il me semble que nous nous trompons de querelle... »

« Tout à fait ! » appuya Fudge avec un espoir évident.

« Nous souhaitons dans le fond tous la même chose... », continua Lupin, dans son rôle de directeur de Poudlard

« Tout à fait ! », renchérit Cornelius Fudge.

«...savoir ce qui s'est passé et retrouver Bellatrix Lestrange », précisa encore Remus.

« Tout à fait... »

« Pour ces deux objectifs, vous pouvez compter sur la collaboration de Poudlard », conclut Lupin toujours aussi tranquillement. Ses yeux calmes soutinrent ouvertement ceux flamboyants de son adjoint, qui ravala le commentaire coléreux que tous purent imaginer et finit par murmurer :

« Bien sûr, M. le Directeur... »

Quelque soit sa sincérité, cette démonstration d'humilité était un signe de paix. Malefoy l'accepta, tout en se drapant dans sa dignité hautaine. Ombrage regarda Lupin avec une considération nouvelle. Remus eut l'impression étrange que Fudge allait l'embrasser.

_Décidément_, pensa Lupin, d'abord, _Bellatrix s'échappe de la prison la mieux gardée du pays, ensuite, ensuite Rogue provoque Malefoy et maintenant Fudge me trouve fréquentable ! On manque un peu de bonnes surprises ces temps-ci !_

OOO

La grande roue s'alluma quand le soleil déclina, projetant des ombres longues et violettes sur le sol de la fête foraine. Alors qu'ils sortaient, les jambes légèrement faibles du manège, Hermione prit le bras d'Harry.

« Mes parents ont dit à sept heures à l'entrée ! »

« Et il est quelle heure ? »

« Moins le quart... »

« On y va ! Tu viens Ron !? »

« Tout plutôt que de remonter sur cet instrument de torture ! » répondit l'interpellé légèrement verdâtre.

« Si tu n'avais pas mangé autant de bonbons, aussi ! » lança Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Comme si j'avais d'autres occasions de voir ce que savaient faire les Mol... » - protesta Ron, mais la jeune fille lui donna un rapide coup de pied. « Aïe ! »

« Ron, faudrait que tu apprennes à être plus prudent », expliqua Hermione en guise d'excuse.

« Pas qu'ils soient si doués d'ailleurs ! » maugréa le rouquin en massant son mollet endolori. Harry sourit.

« Hermione a raison... » Ron lui jeta un regard blessé et il ajouta : « faudrait pas que ses parents s'inquiètent ! »

Ils avancèrent un moment en silence, la foule nombreuse les séparant plusieurs fois les uns des autres. Aucun d'eux ne l'aurait avoué, mais ils étaient profondément soulagés à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être livrés à eux même comme cela, sans parents, frères plus âgés ou professeurs pour leur dire quoi faire. Même si passer trois heures seuls dans une fête foraine n'avait rien d'un exploit, même si cette liberté avait d'abord été grisante, elle finissait par être un peu impressionnante.

Il n'y avait pas une attraction qu'ils n'aient pas essayé – ou presque. Ron et Harry avaient montré toute leur adresse aux jeux vidéo – à la grande surprise d'Hermione - et ils avaient dû lui raconter leurs vacances moldues. Tous les trois avaient adoré les auto-tamponneuses. Ils avaient pleuré de rire dans la maison hantée ! Mais, au stand de tir, Ron avait tenu son fusil à l'envers et les rires avaient changé de camp. Ils avaient dévalisé les stands de friandises et de sodas. Avec un manque de retenue que Ron avait fini par regretter sur les montagnes russes et sur la grande roue... La seule chose qu'ils avaient dédaignée était la cabane de la diseuse de bonne aventure... Hermione avait dit que c'était des sornettes, Harry avait dit que la divination était scientifique à coté et Ron avait dit qu'il préférait refaire un tour d'auto-tamponneuses, de toutes façons.

« On devrait chercher à faire ça avec des balais », avait-il commenté en sortant. « J'adorerais pouvoir foncer dans Malefoy ! »

Mais les trois amis étaient maintenant arrivés près de l'entrée de la fête et la Chrysler n'apparaissait pas. Hermione consulta sa montre.

« Le musée d'archéologie celte ferme à 19 heures, ils ne devraient pas tarder ».

Comme ils étaient plutôt fatigués, ils s'installèrent à la buvette près de l'entrée. Ils commandèrent un thé pour remettre leurs estomacs malmenés par le sucre et les acrobaties des manèges. Et attendirent leur commande en silence. Hermione avait replié ses deux bras sur la table et posé sa tête dessus. Ron regardait avec fascination deux petits garçons jouer aux billes à l'entrée de la buvette et Harry suivait distraitement un jeu télévisé dont il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les règles. D'ailleurs le jeu finit et un présentateur très sérieux apparut pour commenter le temps incertain des jours à venir et inviter les habitants du Sud de l'Angleterre à une vigilance renforcée puisque la meurtrière était toujours en fuite. Harry nota qu'on ne disait pas son nom et se demanda une fois de plus si c'était une procédure normale. Le portrait de la même femme brune et sèche comme un charognard apparut sur l'écran et Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer en croisant les yeux gris perçants et fous de la femme.

« Encore ce flash », maugréa Hermione qui avait levé la tête.

Ron tourna lui aussi les yeux vers l'écran et, en voyant l'expression soucieuse de Harry, demanda :

« Elle te fait toujours un sacré effet cette bonne femme, dis-moi ! »

« Ron... elle ne te fait penser à personne, toi ? »

« Elle ?... Non.... » Comme Harry soupirait, il regarda un peu plus longtemps l'écran. « Enfin... si... son air hautain me fait un peu penser à Drago ! Elle est peut-être de sa famille ! »

« Enfin Ron », intervint Hermione » comment veux-tu que les Malefoy aient... »

Mais la jeune fille s'arrêta en voyant l'expression de ses camarades. Le sourire moqueur de Ron avait disparu. Leurs visages avaient pâli et leurs yeux avaient quitté l'écran pour vérifier que l'autre pensait la même chose que lui.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Harry », chuchota Ron. « Personne... personne ne peut.... Surtout pas... c'est très bien gardé... mon père m'a dit que...»

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous !? » - s'agaça Hermione qui avait perdu l'habitude que les deux garçons aient comme cela des références qu'elle ne possédait pas.

« Hermione », demanda Harry d'une voix presque blanche, « tu as le numéro de la pension où on doit dormir ce soir ? »

« Heu... oui... attends.... » Elle ouvrit son petit sac à dos et sortit un carnet rouge. « Oui, c'est là... Mais que veux-tu faire ? Tu ne vas pas appeler la police, quand même ?! Ils te riraient au nez !»

« T'inquiète pas Hermione... » - répondit Harry en secouant la tête. « Ce que je sais d'elle n'est d'aucune utilité pour la police mol... Et puis je peux me tromper... » Il se leva. « Tu viens Ron... »

« Où ça ? »

« Je crois qu'il est temps de donner de nos nouvelles à nos parents ! »

OOOo

Ca se précise, non ? Ensuite, ça s'appelle poour l'instant : _Expertises_


	4. Expertises

**L'inné et l'acquis**

**Disclaimer :** alors je profite de l'occasion pour vous réclamez des droit d'auteur... alors, alors... j'attends....

**Page de pub.**

Pour deux fic très rigolotes que je suis en ce moment :

_Mon sorcier bien aimé_ - de la non moins bien aimée Alixe... Un Harry post Voldemort et qui se cherche et son mentor Auror, dragueur impénitent, mènent des enquêtes animées jusque dans le monde moldu... en chemin, ils ont des dialogues savoureux !

_Menés à la baguette_ - de Fée Fléau... Les maraudeurs grandissent... si, si... et les filles s'emmêlent... « Arrête ton balai, Potter », dit Remus.... Mouarf

**Messages :**

Palme de la review la plus rapide à **Hinkyponk**... Oui je sais, c'est pas très gai pour l'instant... mais je vois pas trop comment ça le serait... C'est comme ceux qui me trouvent trop méchante avec Remus et Tonks ? ( **Alixe, Godric**...)... Moi, je me trouve réaliste...

Fudge dans les bras de Remus ? Bien d'accord avec toi **Hinkyponk,** ça, ça serait un vrai défi de slash gore... Je rigole, hein !

Evidemment, **Louloute**, le personnage de Bellatrix va s'étoffer...

Non **Juliette**, Harry n'est pas un lapin...

Tu verras **Mystick**, quand ta nièce sera plus grande, elle te laissera même plus toucher à l'ordi ! Merci d'être venue quand même !

Merci **Harana **d'être si captivée... et tu vas voir que Bellatrix va faire péter les plombs à plus d'un !

Sinon y'a **Coline** qui, comme Hermione, n'a pas compris ce qu'Harry et Ron ont déduit et puis y'a **Antarès **qui trouve ça trop facile... bon, bon, bon... ça s'équilibre...

Plus de Cyrus ? Le voilà, le voilà...

Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de mon gang de relecrices ? Oui ? Ah... Bises à vous trois.

**

* * *

Quatre – Expertises**

« Remus ! Je ne vous espérais pas si tôt ! » - s'exclama le président du Magengamot en voyant s'encadrer dans la porte de son bureau la haute silhouette du directeur de Poudlard.

« La réunion technique au Ministère n'était que la répétition de celle d'hier... » - expliqua Lupin avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Garde de la gare, du train, du Pré-au-lard... » - commença Dumbledore, son ton amusé contrastant avec le scepticisme de son regard.

«... limitation des sorties pour les élèves », continua Remus adoptant le même ton. Il fit une pause avant d'annoncer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre au second degré, mais son interlocuteur savait ce dont il parlait :

« Et surveillance des lieux magiques la nuit par des Détraqueurs... »

Remus dévisagea l'homme qui venait si tranquillement d'annoncer une mesure totalement incroyable et s'interrogea sur ses sentiments profonds.

« Albus... »

« Je sais, Remus, je sais... Vous et moi pensons que si les Détraqueurs l'ont laissée partir, il y a peu de chance qu'ils soient plus utiles maintenant qu'elle est dehors et sans doute armée... mais ça rassure... »

« Ça risque surtout de donner lieu à des accidents atroces ! »

Le président du Magengamot soupira.

« Je ne l'espère pas mais Fudge ne pourra pas dire que je ne l'aurais pas mis en garde... »

Remus ravala sa frustration.

« Quoi d'autres dans le rapport du Département des Mystères ? »

« Magie noire... invocation... illusion.... Diverses hypothèses... aucune de vraiment convaincante... »

« On dirait que ça ne vous étonne pas ! »

« Non... Ils ont cherché des choses connues or Bellatrix a toujours été une inventive... »

« Hum... Vous croyez... des signes d'aide extérieure... ?»

« Ça pourrait être l'invocation... »

« Bon... »

Les deux hommes restèrent pensifs. Albus demanda soudain :

« Vous êtes allé chercher Harry ? »

« En sortant d'ici... j'y vais avec Arthur... Molly veut tous ses enfants autour d'elle... »

« Il va falloir le mettre en garde, Remus »

Le soupir de Lupin trahit son exaspération.

« Harry ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle veut sans doute le tuer ? Pour qu'il ait peur ? »

« Ne le sous-estimez pas...Il l'a déjà reconnue seul... Il a ressenti la menace qu'elle représente... La prophétie, Remus... »

Lupin se tendit et lâcha sèchement :

« Je ne le sous-estime pas, mais je refuse de l'enfermer dans un rôle fantasmagorique de sauveur du monde magique ! Albus, il n'a que treize ans ! Bellatrix est suffisamment folle pour vouloir le tuer ou l'enlever... simplement parce qu'il est le Survivant... tout simplement...»

Son agacement le leva de sa chaise et l'emmena vers la haute fenêtre qui donnait sur une forêt de toits moldus. Dumbledore soupira à son tour :

« Je sais combien vous le voulez... comme les autres... mais... » Comme Lupin s'était raidi, il ajouta précipitamment : « mais ceci reste VOTRE décision Remus... »

Son ancien élève se retourna et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans ce bureau du Magengamot qu'il occupait maintenant depuis cinq ans - pourtant à la quantité d'instruments magiques exposés, on aurait pu croire qu'il y était depuis bien plus longtemps.

« Hum... Est-ce que Severus a gardé son sang-froid cette fois ? »

« Il n'était pas là... Il est resté à Poudlard »

« Votre décision ? »

Remus reconnut avec un lourd soupir :

« Il ne va pas bien, Albus » _Et me voilà en train de défendre Severus auprès de Dumbledore, le monde à l'envers !_

« J'ai vu. »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'empêcher de démissionner hier soir... »

« A ce point ? »

« Oui. »

Albus resta silencieux et Remus expliqua :

« J'ai réussi à grand-peine à lui faire entendre raison... Que s'il partait, Fudge serait bien capable de m'envoyer Ombrage pour lui succéder... qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur Maître des potions que lui... que j'avais besoin de lui... »

« Vous avez toujours été un flatteur doué... » - sourit Albus.

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Mais c'est sans doute ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre », ajouta Dumbledore plus gentiment.

« Oui... sans doute... Je lui ai proposé de rester à Poudlard aujourd'hui... ça lui évite de piquer une nouvelle crise...

« Et c'est bien pour votre autorité. »

« Oui, sans doute... » Lupin eut un sourire fugace. « Vous auriez vu la tête de Dolorès quand j'ai expliqué qu'il y avait trop de travail à Poudlard en ce moment pour que nous venions tous les deux à toutes les réunions ! »

Albus sourit à son tour, mais Remus continua son rapport : « Et Cyrus rentre aujourd'hui, en Magicobus... Comme Hagrid est en Roumanie...et que les autres professeurs sont encore en vacances....Non que je pense qu'il risque quoi que ce soit... »

« Mais la prudence s'impose.... » - reconnut Albus. « Et votre confiance mettra un peu de baume au cœur de Severus... Même si je pense comme vous que Cyrus ait peu de chance d'être la cible de Bellatrix... Enfin, pour l'instant...»

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Vous les imaginez face à face ? Vous pensez que la psyché de Cyrus résisterait à la haine que va ressentir Sirius ? »

Remus le dévisagea longuement avant de murmurer.

« Vous croyez que... »

« Je ne sais pas Remus, je ne sais pas... J'essaie de bien repérer les menaces... »

« Envisager le pire ? »

« Oui »

Ils se turent de nouveau, chacun dans ses propres pensées

« Mais de toutes façons.... Tout cela n'a rien d'immédiat... et les transports sont très surveillés.... J'ai été hier à une audition des Aurors par le Magengamot... »

« Et alors ? »

« Oh, un nombre incroyable de contraventions... mais pas l'ombre d'une Bellatrix... » Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : « Tonks était là... »

Malgré tous ses efforts, Remus se sentit pâlir.

« Vraiment »

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais...Que s'est-il passé, Remus ? »

« Hum... on peut présenter ça de différentes façons... » - commença-t-il prudemment.

Il n'était pas fondamentalement gêné par les questions d'Albus : Il n'avait parlé avec personne de ses remords et ça lui faisait plutôt du bien de les exprimer à haute voix – même s'il faisait mine de s'en moquer :

« Mais la façon la plus juste serait sans doute de dire que Severus et moi formons un vieux couple qui a bien du mal à reconnaître une place suffisante aux autres... Les circonstances n'aident pas à l'apprentissage...»

Le vieil homme le dévisagea un instant avant de demander très doucement

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Attendre... »

« Remus ! » dit Albus avec un net agacement et son ancien élève se sentit obligé d'ajouter très vite, comme on se justifie :

« Je ne sais pas où elle est... Je pourrais appeler sa mère ou la division des Aurors mais... mais je ne crois pas que Tonks apprécierait... Les Paulsen en savent sans doute plus long mais eux aussi sont mobilisés... Honnêtement... »

« Ce serait un énorme gâchis, Remus », commenta gravement le vieil homme.

« Je sais, Professeur... » - reconnut l'interpellé avec très ancienne humilité.

00

Le Magicobus se matérialisa à l'heure prévue sur la place centrale de Pré-au-lard. Et Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être venu attendre des passagers. Une haute sorcière maigre sortit la première, chargée de paniers débordant d'herbes médicinales et le Maître de potions se rappela qu'il était question d'ouvrir une herboristerie dans le village... Les passagers suivants défilèrent devant lui : un petit sorcier replet aux robes coûteuses, un couple âgé qu'un groupe nombreux était venu accueillir, une jeune sorcière à la mine sombre qui s'illumina brusquement en voyant un jeune homme s'avancer...

Severus s'agaça que les garçons n'aient pas été assez prêts pour sortir dans les premiers. Il les imagina allongés jusqu'au derrière moment sur les lits pelucheux du Magicobus, à siroter du chocolat chaud, ou à mijoter de stupides blagues... Et il sentit un profond énervement l'envahir. C'est ainsi que quand Cyrus et Archibald parvirent à s'extraire du bus, la première chose qu'ils croisèrent fut le regard furibond de Severus Rogue. Archibald pâlit légèrement alors que Cyrus se contenta de soupirer.

« Bonjour Severus... »

Le Maître de potions se contenta d'un signe de tête.

« Bonjour professeur Rogue », murmura le second garçon mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Papa n'est pas là ? » s'enquit Cyrus avec une voix où la politesse paraissait affectée

« Réunion au ministère », répondit sèchement Severus.

« Tonks ? »

Le Maître des potions le gratifia d'un regard brûlant avant de susurrer :

« Je croyais qu'il avait été décidé de ne plus l'appeler par son nom de famille hors de l'intimité. »

Cyrus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-on quand même savoir... ? »

« Elle semble s'être sentie obligée de reprendre son service d'Auror », le coupa sèchement Severus. Cyrus parut impressionné.

« Oh... c'est grave à ce point-là ? »

Mais de nouveau, le Maître de potions ne répondit pas à la question directe qui lui était posée et se contenta de demander :

« Vous avez tout ? »

« Oui... on va avoir du mal avec la malle d'Archi », constata Cyrus calmement.

Le professeur soupira bruyamment, fit apparaître sa baguette et maugréa un sort de lévitation. Le petit groupe traversa ainsi le Pré-au-lard, la malle en bélier devant eux. Cyrus rendit son salut à Mme Rosmerta et sourit à tous les curieux qui les regardèrent. Le Maître de potions garda son masque impassible. A la sortie du village, un carrosse de Poudlard les attendait.

Cyrus allait y monter quand la main de Severus tomba sur son épaule.

« Attends ! »

Ignorant le regard surpris du jeune garçon, le Maître des potion fit le tour de la voiture la baguette à la main, murmurant ce que Cyrus reconnut comme des sortilèges d'analyse et de détection de magie noire. Severus monta ensuite sur le marchepied, ouvrit la portière et répéta l'opération à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Archibald murmura dans son dos : « C'est quoi ce cirque ? » Mais Cyrus se contenta de hausser les épaules. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château d'Archi, il avait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose et le comportement du Maître des potions le confortait dans cette impression. Maintenant, espérer du même homme des explications était sans doute ambitieux.

« Vous pouvez monter », déclara finalement le sous-directeur de Poudlard en redescendant de la voiture pour installer la malle à l'arrière. Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent en silence et attendirent que Severus Rogue les rejoigne dans la voiture. Quand ce dernier referma la portière, le carrosse frémit, puis s'ébroua et partit doucement en direction du château. Ils dépassèrent bientôt la gare de Poudlard. Le professeur n'avait pas fait autre chose que regarder par la portière. Cyrus n'avait pas fait autre chose que le regarder, avec cette expression de curiosité franche que ses proches connaissaient bien. Archibald, lui, n'avait pas autre chose qu'attendre que ce voyage et ce silence pesant s'arrêtent. Finalement, Cyrus n'y tint plus et brisa le silence.

« Et Hagrid ? » - demanda-t-il sobrement.

Le Maître de potions se tourna brièvement vers lui et laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

« Je vois que tu es ravi de me voir, Cyrus ! »

« Disons que tu as l'air tellement content d'être avec nous que je ne peux que me demander pourquoi tu as accepté de venir nous chercher ! » expliqua le jeune garçon avec sincérité.

Severus soupira.

« Vu les circonstances... j'étais le plus à même d'assurer votre sécurité », dit-il avec une certaine emphase qui aurait fait pouffer Archibald s'il n'avait croiser le regard peu amène du Maître de potions.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus ? » demanda Cyrus calmement.

« Vous ne savez pas ? » s'étonna franchement cette fois l'interpellé.

« On sait juste qu'il y a eu une évasion à Azkaban », expliqua Cyrus.

« Et ça, on l'a compris que dans le bus », lâcha Archibald sortant pour la première fois de son silence prudent.

Comme le visage du professeur marquait son étonnement, le jeune garçon continua, s'excusant presque :

« Ma mère... ma mère ne lit pas les journaux... »

Severus soupira. Il se rappelait de dossier d'Archibald. Vieille famille magique mais excentrique... Le père, dernier héritier du nom, mort prématurément d'un accident de chasse au dragon, laissant une femme encore jeune et artiste peintre, seule dans un immense château écossais... Comme les photos magiques prenaient de plus en plus le pas sur le portraits classiques, la famille aurait sans doute été dans la gêne sans les biens amassés par les générations précédentes que la veuve vendait petit à petit. Il aurait fallu un gestionnaire dans cette famille, mais Severus doutait que l'impétueux Archibald réponde un jour à cette définition.

« Je suppose que je dois bien pouvoir vous donner le niveau d'informations des journaux... » - répondit-il après quelques secondes de méditation. « Bellatrix Lestrange s'est échappée d'Azkaban... Il y a trois jours maintenant... »

« Bellatrix ? » murmura Cyrus, sans pourtant qu'aucune émotion ne se lise sur son visage. « Comment ? »

« Magie noire », articula le Maître de potions et sa tension était visible.

« Voldemort ? »

Archibald tressaillit.

« Personne ne sait, Cyrus... » - répondit sèchement le Maître de potions. « La mobilisation est à son comble... Fudge veut placer des Détraqueurs au coin de chaque rue... »

Cyrus hocha la tête en silence et Archibald n'osa pas demander qui était Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Et Harry ? » demanda encore le jeune Lupin.

« Les Granger rentrent aujourd'hui, ton père doit aller le chercher chez eux... »

Une nouvelle fois, Cyrus se contenta de hocher la tête. C'est dans cette tension silencieuse que le carrosse s'arrêta devant le grand perron de Poudlard.

« Il est hors de question, tant que tes parents ne sont pas revenus, que vous sortiez de ce château », déclara le Maître des potions alors qu'ils passaient devant Rusard qui était venu leur ouvrir. Le concierge eut un petit sourire qui disait clairement qu'il ferait de l'application stricte de cette règle une affaire personnelle.

« Génial », maugréa Cyrus.

« Par quelques moyens que se soient », précisa Severus.

Cyrus se contenta de soupirer. Le Maître des potions fit mine de s'éloigner puis revint sur ses pas :

« Cyrus, je n'arriverais sans doute pas à te faire prendre Bellatrix au sérieux mais... » - commença-t-il d'une voix ou perçait une inquiétude sincère. Cette tonalité disparut néanmoins quand il asséna : « Mais peut-être voudras –tu bien considérer quelle sera la réaction de ton père si je lui apprends que tu m'as délibérément désobéi ? »

Les yeux noir anthracite de Cyrus rencontrèrent sans fléchir ceux noir ébène du Maître de Potions.

« Tu veux ma parole ? »

« Uniquement si elle t'engage. »

Cyrus inspira puis déclara aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait :

« Je promets que nous resterons dans Poudlard et que nous attendrons que papa ou T... Nymphadora soient rentrés pour sortir, ça va ? »

« Espérons... » - dit froidement Severus. « De toutes façons, j'imagine que vous êtes loin d'avoir fini vos devoirs »

Cyrus secoua la tête.

« Je crois que tu sous-estimes Remus... » Un léger sourire traversa son visage mince. « Il n'a pas l'air prêt à me laisser suivre des 'cours de cuisine'... »

Le Maître des potions le jaugea avant de reprendre, assez doucement :

« Ce serait dommage, Cyrus... »

« C'est aussi ce qu'il a dit »

OOO

Le plus grand des deux hommes se retourna en entrant dans la rue comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Le deuxième, plus petit plus fort et plus roux aussi, se retourna nerveusement à son tour.

« Vous croyez, Remus...que... ? »

« Je ne crois rien, Arthur, je vérifie, c'est tout... »

Ils continuèrent en silence de remonter la rue ombragée de cette zone pavillonnaire comme il en existait des milliers dans l'Angleterre moldue.

« C'est la bonne rue ? »

« Oui »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui, Arthur. »

« C'est curieux, non, ces maisons toutes identiques », reprit le premier après un court instant de silence. « Ça m'a toujours étonné ! »

Remus sourit.

« Les sorciers aussi ont leur conformisme », commenta-t-il calmement mais avec suffisamment de fraîcheur pour que sa pensée soit claire.

Arthur opina de la tête et Remus se sentit assez mesquin. Il aimait beaucoup Arthur Weasley et ce n'était pas de sa faute si le Ministère était dirigé par une bande d'incompétents dangereux. C'était même sans doute plus la sienne – n'avait-il pas coopéré avec eux depuis des années ? – plutôt que celle d'Arthur. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Ombrage avait de nouveau aujourd'hui émis l'opinion qu'un loup-garou ne saurait peut-être pas être placé trop avant dans une quelconque lutte contre le forces du mal... Il se força à reprendre une conversation plus amicale.

« C'est une longue rue... je n'ai pas voulu qu'on transplane trop près.... »

« Pas de magie près des Granger », approuva Weasley.

« Oui ... nous y serons dans cinq minutes, je pense... alors parlez-moi de vos vacances en Egypte, Arthur, ça nous occupera ! »

« Oh, Molly était ravie de voir Bill... de voir où il vit, où il travaille....il a vraiment une bonne place, vous savez... Les enfants ont bien aimé... les pyramides, les souks, le désert... » - se lança Arthur avec un entrain visible. Il rit même avant d'ajouter : « Même si Percy va peut-être garder un mauvais souvenir des pyramides... »

« Vraiment »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois vous dire ça, Remus, mais je crois que vous avez une image assez juste de George et Frederic.. »

« Je crois deviner... Ils ont cherché à l'enfermer, c'est ça ? »

Arthur opina.

« Molly a hurlé pendant des heures ! » continua-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Elle n'arrive pas à prendre les choses à la légère, vous savez... elle n'a jamais pu... c'est en elle comme la couleur de ses yeux... »

Remus rit doucement.

« Je vous promets Arthur de lui raconter un jour ma scolarité... à moins que je ne demande à Albus de le faire... ça la rassurera peut-être... »

Arthur sourit, puis son sourire disparut.

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont accepter ? »

« Qui donc ? »

« Les administrateurs, ils vont accepter des Détraqueurs à Poudlard ? »

Remus soupira.

« Je ne sais pas... il y a quelques années, ils avaient refusé mais nous n'avions pas comme maintenant cette hystérie générale... »

« Je ne comprends pas », dit sombrement Arthur. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde a si peur... ça fait trois jours qu'elle s'est enfuie... et il ne s'est rien passé... »

« Sans tomber dans l'hystérie, je pense moi aussi que ce calme est plutôt inquiétant... »

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle s'est tout simplement enfuie ? »

« Non, Arthur. Les gens comme elle ne s'enfuient pas. Ils se fichent pas mal des châtiments. La mort ne les effraie pas... Ils ne deviennent pas fous à Azkaban, ils le sont déjà.... Non, si elle est partie, c'est qu'elle avait... quelque chose à faire... »

« Vous pensez à quoi ? Vous craignez pour la vie de Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus se força à ne pas s'arrêter. Il pesa longuement ses mots avant de les prononcer :

« La vie ne m'a appris qu'une chose c'est que rien n'est plus fragile que le bonheur, Arthur... et comme le dirait quelqu'un que je connais : un loup-garou, une nièce Sang-de-Bourbe, le Survivant et le fils naturel de Sirius Black...ça fait trop de cible... Alors je préfère craindre le pire... et risquer d'être déçu !»

« Bien sûr », murmura M. Weasley, n'osant pas commenter la dernière sortie de Lupin. Ginny lui avait parlé l'année dernière des confidences de Cyrus lui avouant qu'il était le dernier des Black et maintenant Remus confirmait ce que Arthur avait pris pendant des années pour une rumeur. Ainsi Lupin aurait choisi la cousine de Sirius pour élever le fils de ce dernier ? Toutes ces relations et leurs implications étaient trop complexes pour lui. Il chercha comment relancer la conversation mais Remus s'arrêta cette fois.

« Arthur... Ginny et Ron sont très importants pour mes enfants... en fait, toute votre famille est importante pour eux... et pour moi... Je... »

« Remus, Harry et Cyrus sont deux garçons... très ... ils comptent beaucoup pour Molly et moi... » II chercha ses mots et nous trouva rien de bien adapté. « Vos ennemis ne peuvent être que les nôtres, Remus...La communauté magique a trop refusé une première fois de voir la vérité en face... si Harry n'avait pas... n'avait pas survécu... nous serions sous la pire des dictatures qui soient... «

Les deux hommes se firent face dans la rue, la gorge serrée l'un et l'autre pas une émotion difficile à contenir.

« Quoiqu'il en soit », dit abruptement Lupin, « Détraqueurs ou pas... je maintiendrais le tournoi... »

« Vous ne croyez pas que... ça va ajouter à la tentation ?»

« Sans doute.... Mais vous venez de le dire Arthur... ce serait nous terrer... un nouvelle fois...»

Arthur hocha la tête. Ils reprirent en silence leur progression dans la longue allée moldue. Le soir tombait et des fumées de barbecue s'élevaient.

« Les administrateurs vont-ils vous suivre ? »

Ils firent quelques pas avant que Remus réponde :

« Je ne sais pas... » Il leva brusquement la tête et indiqua : « Traversons, Arthur, c'est en face ».

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de sonner pour voir arriver Mme Granger, qui cueillait des roses dans le jardin :

« Professeur Lupin ! M. Weasley ! Vous avez trouvé facilement ? »

« Bonsoir Mme Granger », répondirent les deux hommes poliment, mais Arthur sentit que Remus était plus tendu qu'heureux de l'accueil de la mère d'Hermione. Il pensa à Molly qui avait placé des sorts de détection tout autour de la maison, aux commerçants du Chemin de Traverse qui se plaignaient déjà que malgré la rentrée prochaine, du nombre réduit de leurs clients. Il pensa à la panique qui étreignait depuis trois jours le monde sorcier et fut heureux de penser que son plus jeune fils y avait échappé.

« Entrons... Hermione est en train d'apprendre aux garçons à jouer au Monopoly... » - ajouta celle-ci en les conduisant par une porte-fenêtre ouverte dans un grand salon épuré mais confortable. Les trois jeunes gens étaient accroupis autour d'une petite table de verre. Hermione s'exclamait :

« Enfin Ron ! Comment peux-tu être si fort aux échecs et si crédule au Monopoly ! Si tu échanges à Harry ta gare contre cette rue violette, lui il aura les quatre gares alors que toi... »

« Alors qui gagne ? » lança joyeusement Arthur Weasley. Les trois amis levèrent immédiatement la tête.

« Papa », dirent en même temps Harry et Ron – avec plus de surprise dans la voix du second.

« Bonjour », ajouta Hermione.

Les trois jeunes gens se levèrent. Ron et son père s'étreignirent sans arrières pensées mais Harry et Remus étaient restés figés. Seuls leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le premier murmura d'une voix étrange :

« Hem...Quel... quel est le... prédateur...du, du Nymphéa ?»

Une sorte de tension sembla abandonner le visage de Remus qui murmura en retour :

« La Blanche Biche ?»

Harry sourit et demanda d'un ton négligent.

« Ca allait comme 'signe de reconnaissance que personne d'autre n'aurait pu connaître' ? »

« Oui », reconnut Remus, souriant lui aussi pour la première fois. « Merci d'y avoir pensé et de t'être rappelé de le faire... »

Un silence étrange flotta quelques instants dans la pièce alors que Harry venait embrasser son père et que tous les autres semblaient peser les implications de cet échange ;

« Vous êtes si...si inquiet que ça, professeur ? » demanda finalement Mme Granger. « Vous aviez dit de se méfier d'une femme... »

« Essentiellement... » - l'interrompit Remus. « Mais, rien ne prouve qu'elle agirait seule... et, vous devez bien comprendre que les sorciers ne manquent pas de façons pour déguiser leur apparence... Je voudrais... » Il se tourna vers les trois adolescents. « Je voudrais surtout que vous preniez l'habitude d'être prudents...exceptionnellement prudents... comme dirait le professeur Maugrey... »

« Vigilance constante ! » - s'exclamèrent les trois élèves de Poudlard.

« Exactement... » - répondit Remus en souriant mais Arthur pensa que ce sourire était bien las.

OOO

Bon ensuite, ça va tellement mieux que ça s'appelle « Orages... » Mise en ligne la semaine prochaine...


	5. Orages

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Les personnages ont toujours été créés par JKR, je suis à peine responsable des plaies et des bosses que je leur inflige...

**Page de pub.**

Cette semaine, pour prouver que je me documente sur la famille Black, je vais vous parler de quatre fics que j'aime bien :

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_ de Hinkyponk. Une galerie de portraits a vous faire froid dans le dos! PS : en français malgré le titre.

_12, Place Grimmault_ de Blackie, ce que vit Sirius en parallèle au cinquième tome. Je partage pas mal de ses idées.

Et _Life at number 12_ de Prongsie (bon ce coup là, dans la langue de JKR) : Sirius et Bellatrix enfants, et je reconnais que j'adhère, là encore... Se pourrait que je vous traduise ça...

Enfin, _Again I turn to you_ et _Believing in what you will_ de Along-came-the Spider... La famille Black a beaucoup de traditions mais être un Gryffondor n'en fait pas partie... Sur un mode plus humoristique mais assez réaliste aussi...

**Message**

Palme de la première review ** Harana... **Merci, merci, merci... On sent proche des personnages ? Tant mieux.

**Hynkyponk... **Ouaip, ça s'arrange pas pour nos petits amis... mon coté Fénoire est plutôt dominant ces temps-ci... Mais bon, hein, TU vas me le reprocher ? Merci d'avoir vu que Rogue cachait on inquiétude sous son autoritarisme... Quant à Remus, il va encore au devant des orages...pas plus tard que maintenant !

**Juliette...**Franchement ce tournoi... j'ai failli l'annuler mais je l'avais annoncé... Je crois que je te réserve quelques surprises pour le reste... merci d'être venue si vite !

Salut **Sandrine Lupin... **Tonks et Remus ? On va voir, mais pas avant le prochain chapitre... Quant à Rogue... J'ai pas fini de l'embêter !

**Louloute**... Il y aura beaucoup de Severus dans cette fic... avec tout le monde, Cyrus compris... (ça répond aussi à **Alixe** qui les aime bien face à face aussi...) Un peu plus de Bellatrix ? On y vient progressivement... Suis allée voir ton profil, mouarf... Trop fière d'avoir créer la seule Hermione qui tu supportes !

**Fée Fléau...** nous a rattrapés et j'en suis très fière... comme de toutes les longues et gentilles reviews qu'elle me laisse... une drogue dure... Bon allez, on y va...

Ah si, bien sûr, sans **Alixe, Alana Chantelune et Vert**... ce chapitre ne serait pas ce qu'il est !

**

* * *

Cinq - Orages**

Le taxi se frayait difficilement un chemin dans les embouteillages de Londres. Il faisait lourd et moite en cette fin d'été et on pouvait presque parier sur un orage. Dans la voiture, toutes fenêtres ouvertes, Remus, Hermione et Harry avaient depuis longtemps épuisé les sujets qu'ils pouvaient évoquer librement dans un taxi moldu... Sans doute aussi n'avaient-ils pas plus envie que ça de discourir sans fin sur les châteaux et les abbayes, alors que leurs têtes étaient pleines de tout autre type de question.

Ce fut Harry qui brisa ce songe collectif :

« Et Cyrus ? »

« Il doit être arrivé... » - répondit laconiquement Remus.

« Nymphadora est allée le chercher ? »

« Non... il est rentré en... bus....en bus, avec Archibald... »

« Quoi ?! »

Harry avait presque sauté sur la banquette arrière du taxi et Hermione, qui se trouvait entre le père et le fils, se fit instinctivement plus petite.

« Harry », soupira Remus.

« Tu l'as laissé rentrer seul !? Et moi, tu viens me chercher avec des... » Il ravala sans doute quelque chose comme des 'mots de passe dignes de Rogue' et préféra le moins compromettant : « avec un grand discours sur la sécurité » ?

« Harry... Harry... Cyrus n'était pas aussi loin que toi et... en ce moment, le bus est très sûr... »

« Ah ? Je pouvais le prendre, alors ! »

« Non »

« Quoi !? C'est quoi la différence entre Cyrus et moi ? »

Le visage de Remus était plus fermé qu'un mur, mais Harry continua

« Je suis moins raisonnable, c'est ça ?! »

« Tu sais bien que non, Harry. »

L'adolescent allait répliquer, mais Remus fut plus rapide :

« Je pense que nous en reparlerons quand tu voudras bien écouter avant de juger... »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la flamboyance des yeux d'Harry. Si des yeux avaient pu blesser, ceux-là auraient été particulièrement dangereux. Elle eut l'impression d'entendre les cris de rage qu'il retenait. Elle sentit comme une puissance animale et brute, et Harry lui sembla plus fort et plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais elle vit aussi le contrôle qu'il s'imposa, acquiesçant brusquement et se détournant pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle sentit, à sa gauche, le professeur Lupin soupirer imperceptiblement et se tourner lui aussi vers sa fenêtre.

Le silence ne fut plus ensuite dérangé que par le débit monotone de la radio qu'écoutait le chauffeur et les klaxons des conducteurs excédés. Le taxi le brisa en demandant :

« On s'approche de Trafalgar square, Monsieur... Vous avez une adresse précise ? »

« Oh... oui... »

Lupin se pencha contre le siège avant pour expliquer au chauffeur comment se rendre, Hermione le savait, à la Croisée des chemins. La jeune fille était assez curieuse de découvrir à quoi ressemblait cet endroit d'où on pouvait atteindre tous les réseaux de cheminées du pays, comme elle était curieuse de passer cette dernière semaine de vacances dans le monde sorcier, de découvrir Poudlard d'un autre point de vue, de vivre un peu l'intimité des Lupin, en un mot, d'en apprendre plus sur le monde sorcier – sur son monde. L'évasion, qui semblait inquiéter visiblement Remus Lupin ou Arthur Weasley et troubler Harry et Ron, perdait ainsi en importance pour elle. Elle croisa à ce point de ses réflexions le regard soucieux de Lupin posé sur Harry qui l'ignorait superbement.

« Ici ? » demanda alors le chauffeur, objectivement surpris par la façade désolée et sombre devant laquelle il s'était arrêté.

« Oui... »

« Je vais sortir vos bagages », annonça le chauffeur s'extirpant du véhicule.

« Je vais vous aider », s'empressa d'ajouter Lupin

« Pas de refus », reconnut le taxi qui regardait en grimaçant la lourde malle d'Hermione. « Un monument historique ce truc ! Ma grand-mère en avait une comme cela !... »

« Harry, tu veux bien aller demander de l'aide » dit Remus.

Sans un mot, l'adolescent obtempéra. Il sonna à une lourde porte grise à la peinture écaillée, ornée de tags et d'affichages en tout genre. La porte s'ouvrit peu après et un petit homme vêtu d'une blouse bleu comme un magasinier sortit. Il sembla reconnaître Harry – à l'agacement de ce dernier, Hermione aurait pu le jurer. L'homme sortit enfin avec un diable sur lequel il chargea facilement la malle d'Hermione.

« Professeur Lupin ! Vous arrivez bien tard ! » - lança le petit homme.

« Je suis désolé, Holden, on vous dérange ! »

« Non, non... Et puis, j'ai de la compagnie en ce moment... »

« Je m'en doute », répondit tranquillement Lupin tout en payant le chauffeur. « Hermione, Harry... entrez donc ! »

« Oui, c'est pas un temps pour traîner dehors ! » - commenta Holden. « Il a bien grandi cet été encore ! Un vrai petit homme maintenant ! »

« A qui le dites vous », soupira Lupin.

Le chauffeur se risqua à un sourire solidaire :

« C'est l'âge difficile ! J'en ai deux comme ça à la maison ! Ca se met dans des situations impossibles, mais ça toujours raison !»

Les yeux bleus de Remus Lupin dansèrent une seconde puis il murmura :

« Avons-nous été différents ? »

Remus suivit silencieusement Holden, le gardien de la Croisée des Chemins, dans la litanie d'entrepôts qui cachait le Centre magique de transports. Ils entrèrent finalement dans une large salle au plafond bas où s'alignaient une dizaine de cheminée de chaque coté. Celles de gauche étaient réservées aux transferts internationaux et de grandes horloges les surplombaient, permettant aux voyageurs de savoir l'heure et le temps qu'il ferait à leur arrivée à destination.

Dans chaque cheminée brûlait un feu réduit. Et la grande salle était calme, exception faite des Aurors qui se tenaient en faction face aux cheminées. Remus déglutit avec difficulté. Voir un endroit comme la Croisée des Chemins sous une telle surveillance ramenait à des années lointaines et sombres. Et encore, il n'avait pas encore mis les pieds sur le Chemin de traverse - Arthur lui avait dit qu'on se serait cru au plus fort de la guerre, juste avant que le petit Harry envoie dans les limbes Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort. Il eut une pensée fugace pour sa femme qui patrouillait quelque part dans son uniforme noir et son inconfort crut encore.

Il essaya de repousser ses pensées sombres en s'avançant vers Harry et Hermione qui discutaient avec un grand Auror blond que Remus reconnut comme Carley Paulsen, l'ami de Nymphadora. Harry avait l'air plus détendu mais quand il rejoignit le petit groupe, ce dernier se tut immédiatement et Remus sentit qu'il aurait du mal à éviter une dispute avec lui.

Bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre l'agacement de son fils. Oui, il voulait grandir, être indépendant... et, de fait, son comportement montrait une maturité croissante qui aurait justifié la pleine confiance de Remus. Mais il continuait de penser qu'il n'aurait pas pu agir autrement. Oui, Harry était directement menacé par l'évasion de Bellatrix - Tonks n'avait-elle pas trouvé inconscient de sa part qu'il attende trois jours pour aller le chercher !? Mais penser à Tonks n'aidait pas, surtout quand l'opinion de Carley Paulsen se lisait dans ses yeux. _Sa faute..._

Décidément... il s'y prenait bien mal en ce moment avec tous ceux qui lui étaient chers ! Le poison de Bellatrix semblait déjà faire son effet...Ne sachant pas que faire de ces sentiments noirs, il pressa leur transfert jusqu'à Poudlard, invoquant l'heure déjà tardive.

OO

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement en silence. Cyrus et Archibald étaient tous les deux allongés sur le tapis, plongés dans la lecture des _Aventure de Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou_...

« Vous n'êtes pas couchés ? » - constata Remus dans un soupir.

« On t'attendait », répliqua tranquillement Cyrus. « Toi ou Tonks -je veux dire... Nymphadora - et puis Harry... enfin bref, on attendait des nouvelles ! »

« Bien sûr », murmura Lupin.

« Et bien vous en faites tous une tête ! Qui s'est enfui cette fois ? »

Mais Remus ne lui répondit pas et partit dans son bureau ranger des papiers.

« Bon voyage en Magicobus ? » attaqua Harry qui s'était lourdement laissé tombé sur le canapé de cuir.

Cyrus le dévisagea.

« Bof, tu sais moi, le chocolat chaud... »

« Et puis Rogue », commença Archibald avant de jeter un regard inquiet vers le bureau du professeur Lupin. « ... on fait mieux comme comité d'accueil... »

« Et puis des Aurors partout », ajouta Cyrus, songeur.

« Ouais, semble qu'on ait peur », grommela Harry.

Remus revint alors dans le salon. Il afficha un sourire faussement décontracté pour annoncer :

« Bon, je sais que vous avez des milliers de choses à vous dire, et des dizaines de questions... mais je crois que tout cela peut attendre demain... »

« Comme cela tu auras le temps de réfléchir sur comment tu vas nous vendre ça » - lança Harry sur le ton de quelqu'un qui s'est retenu depuis longtemps d'exprimer son ressentiment.

« Et toi de te calmer », répondit froidement Lupin.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et partit le premier vers la chambre qu'il allait partager avec son frère et leurs deux amis. Cyrus arriva quelques secondes après lui et lui lança avec un étonnement mêlé d'admiration :

« Et b'en toi, tu le cherches là ! »

« Venant de toi... » - répliqua Harry se figeant au beau milieu de la chambre.

« Oh ?! Le parfait petit Harry est jaloux que j'aie pris le Magicobus ? »

Harry se retourna immédiatement, et Archi comme Hermione sentirent qu'il laissait d'un seul coup sortir une agressivité sans rapport avec la réflexion de Cyrus.

« Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein !? »

« Tu veux te battre, Harry ? » Ses yeux noirs s'étaient encore assombris. Ses mèches noires battaient ses joues et ombrageaient encore son visage. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Cyrus n'était pas prêt à reculer.

« Arrêtez tous les deux. » Hermione s'avança comme pour se placer entre les deux frères mais trop tard : l'un et l'autre roulaient déjà sur le sol, dans une mêlée de genoux et de coudes. Archibald la retint d'une main hésitante.

« Ca suffit ! » La porte et la voix avaient claqué. Des mains plongèrent dans la mêlée et séparèrent les deux garçons haletants. Harry avait les lunettes de travers et une griffure au coin de la bouche, un bleu apparaissait lentement sur la joue droite de Cyrus. Lupin les tracta sans ménagement devant une glace :

« Vous voulez voir de quoi vous avez l'air ? »

Ni Harry, ni Cyrus ne levèrent les yeux et Remus insista

« Allez ! Regardez vous ! Vous êtes fiers de vous ? »

Les deux garçons mirent de longues secondes à murmurer que non.

« Allez ! Au lit ! Tous ! » - ordonna Lupin en les lâchant enfin. Cyrus s'éloigna le premier se massant l'épaule, Harry allait le suivre quand finalement son père l'arrêta et lui montra la porte d'un signe de tête.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? »

Harry secoua la tête et suivit Remus qui ferma la porte derrière eux.

OOOOO

Remus ouvrit la porte de l'appartement

« On va où ? » - demanda Harry de la voix la plus neutre qu'il pouvait maîtriser.

« Marcher », murmura son père, mais Harry le connaissait trop pour prendre ce murmure pour autre chose que de la colère froide.

Il s'abstint donc de tout commentaire et Remus fit de même tant qu'ils ne furent pas dehors et loin des murs de Poudlard.

« Il y a... Il y a des choses que je dois te dire, Harry... » - commença Remus finalement, avec beaucoup moins de froideur que Harry ne s'y était attendu. Il resta cependant prudemment silencieux et son père soupira.

« Tu dois comprendre... tu dois comprendre que... pour tous ceux qui ont suivi Voldemort à une époque ou une autre... tu es celui qui l'a fait disparaître... »

« Et alors ? » répondit Harry, son agressivité intacte.

Lupin s'arrêta et lui fit face.

« Tu crois que c'est facile, hein ?! Tu crois que je ne préférerais pas me contenter de te sonner les cloches pour t'en prendre à ton frère plutôt qu'à moi ? J'essaie de te traiter en adulte, Harry... j'essais de te faire comprendre la raison de mes actes, mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas, on peut en rester là ! »

Harry lança un regard de biais à son père, à son visage tendu, à ses yeux glacials. Il était impressionné par le ton, mais sa propre colère tournait encore dans sa poitrine comme un lion dans sa cage. Il se décida pourtant à faire une concession.

« Excuse-moi... »

Remus soupira de nouveau.

« Harry... quelqu'un comme Bellatrix ne peut pas sortir d'Azkaban toute seule... » Il s'interrompit lui-même en secouant la tête. « Non, il faut commencer par le commencement.... Bellatrix, tu le sais, faisait partie des Mangemorts les plus... les plus convaincus par Voldemort... elle n'a été arrêtée qu'après... qu'après cette nuit où tu as envoyé... le sort... Harry... Pour elle et ses semblables, tu es celui qui a fait tombé Voldemort... Tu es le symbole même de leur échec... »

« C'est pas ma faute ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! »

« Non », constata froidement Lupin. Harry se figea et le dévisagea. « Non. Mais ça ne change absolument rien. »

Ils reprirent leur progression en silence dans les grandes prairies jaunies par l'été. L'odeur de foin embaumait l'air chaud malgré la nuit.

« Tu crois qu'elle me cherche ? » demanda Harry finalement, la voix objectivement plus calme.

« Je crois que je ne prendrais pas le risque de ne pas l'envisager. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher à la fin de cette phrase, ils étaient arrivés à l'orée de la Forêt interdite. Harry s'arrêta lui aussi et resta silencieux et immobile quelques instants. Le ciel était bas et lourd, sans étoiles... La lune apparaissait de loin en loin, entre les nuages d'orage. Fine et irréelle. Comme cette menace diffuse que représentait Bellatrix Lestrange...

Harry se rapprocha de Remus et lui prit timidement la main :

« Désolé... Je.... Je me suis senti... comme si tu ne me faisais pas confiance... »

« Je sais, Harry.... » Il posa sa main sur son épaule et l'attira contre lui. « Je sais que tu aimerais une vie normale... et moi j'aimerais pouvoir te l'offrir... Oui, j'aimerais...»

Harry ne dit rien et Remus finit par reprendre :

« Mais il semble que ce soit un désir ridicule... Ni toi, ni moi, ni Cyrus ne sommes tout à fait des sorciers normaux.... »

OOO

Harry passa une partie de la nuit à réfléchir à cette idée de destinée anormale qu'il partagerait avec son père et son frère. Ca l'étonnait de Remus cette remarque. Lui qui avait toujours exprimé le plus grand mépris pour la divination et les prophéties... Il eut beau retourner tout cela dans sa tête, il n'arriva pas à comprendre ce que son père avait voulu dire...

Sans doute pour cela, il s'était glissé hors de la chambre commune dès qu'il l'avait entendu être debout. Lupin était moins sombre ce matin là, comme si le fait de se tourner vers l'action le galvanisait. Mais Harry n'avait pas trop osé revenir sur la soirée d'hier soir - surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Cyrus le trouva, un peu plus tard, plongé dans un grand volume de _Sorcellerie médicale familiale_.

« B'jour ! »

« Salut », répondit gravement Harry en levant les yeux.

Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux, se mesurant du regard.

« Désolé », finit par reconnaître Harry. « Je n'avais aucune raison de m'en prendre à toi... »

« Hum... Toi, tu t'es fait expliquer la vie, je vois », constata Cyrus sur un ton satisfait que démentaient ses yeux.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire :

« De A à Z... t'inquiète...»

« Hum... » - commenta sobrement Cyrus. Puis désignant le volume d'un coup de menton : « des devoirs supplémentaires ? »

« Oh ça ? Je dois trouver comment te guérir.... Toi aussi d'ailleurs... »

« Laisse tomber le bouquin », dit Cyrus en s'approchant de lui et en posant sa baguette sur la lèvre gonflée de Harry « Culpum curo... Le genre de truc qui s'oublie pas... »

Harry fit de même sur la joue de Cyrus. Et ils échangèrent leur premier sourire.

« Cyrus... »

« Hum... »

« J'aimerais te demander quelque chose... »

« Les horaires du Magicobus ?... »

« Non... »- répondit Harry en secouant le tête. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler de Bellatrix ? »

« De Bellatrix ? » répéta Cyrus, le regard soudain insondable

« Oui... » - confirma Harry dans un murmure. Il n'avait jamais vraiment demandé à Cyrus de jouer pour lui avec la grande mémoire qu'il renfermait. Il ne s'en était jamais trop senti le droit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Je croyais que tu avais fini ton devoir d'astronomie... » - répondit finalement son petit frère après quelques secondes de réflexion silencieuse.

« Quoi ? »

« Bellattrix est la 22e plus brillante étoile de notre galaxie... » - commença-t-il à réciter.

« Je te parle pas de l'étoile... »

« Je me disais aussi... »

Harry jeta un regard vers leur chambre mais aucun bruit n'en parvenait.

« Qu'est-ce que Sirius peut dire de Bellatrix ? » précisa-t-il.

Cyrus soupira, hésita puis s'assit à coté de lui :

« Bella... Bella n'a pas toujours été une Mangemort, Harry... Je pense que ça tu peux l'imaginer... ça a été une petite fille plutôt vive et enjouée... Irrespectueuse, libre, très maligne.... Un mépris total pour le danger quel qu'il soit...Pendant longtemps, une sorte de modèle pour Sirius... Mais comme tout le monde ou presque dans cette Regulus... »

« Comme qui ? »

« Comme Regulus, mon frère... »

« Tu as un frère ?! »

« Il est mort... »- précisa Cyrus sur le ton du constat.

« Oh »

« J'estime que ce sont mes parents qui l'ont tué »- ajouta-t-il encore

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Harry se tut.

« Bref, elle s'est petit à petit durcie... Elle a perdu toute cette gaîté et cette spontanéité pour devenir ce qu'on attendait d'elle... Une bonne petite Mangemort... Mais, comme elle restait très ambitieuse... elle est devenue une des meilleures... Elle a perdu son âme et son esprit dans l'histoire... »

La voix de Cyrus était plus grave et plus amère que jamais et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il senti aussi confusément que tout ce qui manquait de sens dans ce présent chaotique trouvait sans doute ses racines dans un passé qu'il continuait de ne connaître qu'imparfaitement.

« Et... maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi Harry... Je sais rien de cette évasion... »

Harry réfléchit encore et finit par expliquer :

« Elle... elle aurait prononcé des menaces contre moi... »

« Harry... » - soupira Cyrus. « Je ne sais pas... elle a été arrêtée bien après moi... »

Il se tut quelques instants et ajouta, comme pour lui-même :

« Je l'ai croisée une fois dans les couloirs d'Azkaban et elle s'est moquée de moi.. ; 'Te voilà malgré toi condamné à la décence ! '... un truc comme ça... pour elle Azkaban était une sorte de récompense...un club sélect en quelque sorte... »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry chercha longtemps quelle serait sa question suivante :

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi Remus ne savait pas que tu n'étais pas le gardien du secret... »

Les yeux noirs de son frère devinrent aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Harry ? »

« A comprendre... »

« Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que ce que je peux te dire n'est qu'une partie de la vérité... hein... c'est des bribes de souvenirs... un peu comme dans une Pensine...ce n'est pas LA réalité... Je peux te dire comment Sirius le voyait, pas comment James ou Lily ou Peter le voyaient... Rien ne prouve qu'il avait raison...Tu comprends ? »

« Oui »

« Et, j'ai dans la tête tout ce que Sirius a pensé... avant... à Azkaban... et ça se mélange... »

« OK. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il pensait de lui ? »

« Hum... Disons que Sirius était... intrigué par Papa... le coté Loup-garou... le coté bon élève... le coté raisonnable mais capable de folie... L'inverse de lui en quelque sort - sang pur, bon malgré lui et plutôt fou capable de raison... »

Harry rit.

« Je te crois... »

« Ils étaient amis, très amis, mais... »

«...mais Remus n'était pas James », compléta tranquillement Harry.

Cyrus acquiesça et ajouta :

« Oui, James était son double, son frère... il savait ce qu'il pensait, comment et pourquoi... »

Et les yeux des deux garçons se nouèrent. Aucun des deux n'eut besoin de le dire mais le parallèle était clair. Cyrus ajouta encore, comme à regret :

« Ce n'était pas vrai pour Remus... »

Un silence tranquille s'installa jusqu'à ce que Harry demande :

« Et ma mère ? »

« Lily ? »

« Oui. »

Cyrus mit encore plus de temps à répondre et Harry insista :

« Si tu n'oses pas me dire que papa en pinçait pour elle, tu te fais du souci pour rien, il me l'a déjà dit depuis longtemps...

Cyrus sourit :

« Evidemment... Non, je... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que Sirius pensait de Lily... je ne sais pas si elle comptait tant que ça pour lui... ce qui était important, pour Sirius, c'était que James l'aime... C'était important pour lui que James ait ce qu'il désire...»

« Ah... »

« Il la trouvait plutôt jolie... trop intelligente pour ne pas être casse-pieds... en fait... il pensait qu'elle aurait été mieux avec Remus... »

« Oh... »

Cyrus se leva brusquement comme pour mettre fin à la conversation :

« Bon, Cyrus-la-pensine a-t-il le droit de prendre son petit-déjeuner maintenant ? »

Harry n'était pas sûr de ne plus avoir de questions. Il n'était pas sûr des réponses qu'il avait reçues. Il aurait aimé encore insister, mieux comprendre les relations entre les Maraudeurs, leurs engagements à ce moment-clé où, il le sentait, leur destinée et la sienne s'étaient nouées mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Hermione et Archibald et il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

OOO

La suite ? Le couple Lupin face à son avenir, un conseil d'administration pris de panique, quelques dragons cosmopolites...Je ne sais pas encore dans quel ordre... _Démons_, ça s'appelle... Ecrivez-moi entre temps !


	6. Démons

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Si certains croient encore que je cherche à gagner de l'argent en écrivant cela….

Dette éternelle donc envers **JKR**, qui nous prête ses personnages, **Alixe, Alana Chantelune** et **Vert **qui trouvent le temps de relire, de me rasssurer et de me conseiller…

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire quelques mots !

Bienvenue à **Guézanne**… Emouvant mon Harry ? Merci.

**Harana…** Où est donc Bellatrix ? Hum… De nouveaux indices dans ce chapitre… Tiens, j'avais pas pensé à l'herboriste de Pré-au-lard ! Mouarf… Un Remus qui doute moins ? Allons voir ça !

**Fée Fléau…** Salut ! Bon, répit pour Remus dans ce chapitre… enfin… un peu !

**Hynkyponk**… Bellatrix, un Sirius qui aurait mal tourné ? Oui peut-être… Je crois que je préfère la voir victime, elle aussi – même si je ne compte absolument pas la réhabiliter… au contraire… Cette conversation Harry/Cyrus je l'ai dans mes cartons depuis des mois sans trouver le bon moment pour l'amener… et puis voilà…

**Godric**… Pas de nouvelles du Tournoi avant Halloween, mais pleins d'autres choses en réserve…presque trop d'ailleurs…

**Louloute…** Merci ! Oui, les Maraudeurs, je les vois aussi humains que les autres… s'ils avaient été parfaits, ils n'auraient pas été humains…

**Elodie..**. Heureusement qu'on ne sait pas encore où ça va!

Bon, je vais me faire plaisir et vous avouez que j'aime beaucoup ma première scène…

**

* * *

**

**Six - Démons**

Il se saisit de sa baguette avant même d'avoir déterminé si c'était un bruit, une odeur, une présence ou un rêve qui l'avait ainsi arraché au sommeil. Dans le même mouvement, il la pointa vers la porte de sa chambre qui venait de se refermer avec un clic presque imperceptible. Mais ce mouvement fut arrêté par une poigne étonnamment forte et une voix jeune et moqueuse qui murmura : « Tss, tss, professeur… Pas mal, mais trop tard… »

Une vague d'adrénaline le saisit, son cœur s'emballa et seul son odorat lui permit de conserver son calme.

« Tonks ? » - murmura-t-il incrédule.

« Elle même, très cher… Lumos»

La lampe de chevet s'éclaira et Remus la vit, en face de lui. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris sans artifices, son visage fin comme amaigri, son uniforme noir poussiéreux...

Et il ne sut que dire. Il crevait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'enfouir dans son cou chaud. Il en mourrait d'envie. Mais la raideur de son maintien et la froideur de son regard disaient qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre qu'elle ne l'y autorise.

« Tu es rentrée… » - constata-t-il prudemment.

« Oui… Fidèle au poste pour la réunion de cet après-midi… réunion qui promet mais j'imagine que tu le sais déjà… » Elle haussa les épaules et ajouta : « Faudra quand même que tu m'autorises à dormir quelques heures ce matin… »

« Tu as travaillé jusqu'à maintenant ? » - demanda-t-il éludant la référence à une quelconque autorité sur elle.

« Oui. Surveillance de la foire Magique d'Avalon… Enfants perdus, petits voleurs, soûlographes et proxénètes… Si Bellatrix est venue, elle s'est faite plus que discrète…Dawn voulait que je dorme chez elle… » - ajouta-t-elle dans un bâillement que Remus, qui continuait de marcher sur des œufs, décida de trouver encourageant.

« Grande retrouvaille avec Dawn, alors ? » - lança-t-il d'une voix qui à ses propres oreilles sonnait trop comme celle qu'il aurait pris pour discuter avec Archibald. Et le regard de Tonks lui apprit qu'elle ne continuerait pas à bavarder ainsi, de choses et d'autres, bien longtemps.

« Oui. »

Ils se dévisagèrent puis, cette fois, ce fut elle qui déclara :

« Je me suis bien amusée… ça faisait de bien d'agir, de marcher, de se sentir utile… de se coucher si crevée que je n'avais plus la force de réfléchir »

_Autant pour toi mon vieux Remus, tu lui propose une vie de potiche, de prof sédentaire, tu la fais passer pour une belle idiote…et surtout tu la laisses gamberger toute seule…_

Par simple réflexe, il répondit par une boutade qu'il regretta immédiatement :

« Ca sent la lettre de démission »

Hautaine et froide, Tonks articula :

« Comme le souhaitera M. le Directeur. »

Il ouvrit une première fois la bouche pour nier nourrir de telles pensées mais elle l'arrêta d'une main :

« Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, Remus… réfléchis… Je ne crois pas que je te laisserais plusieurs chances »

Il hocha la tête, convaincu qu'elle disait la vérité. Dans un seul élan, il repoussa les couvertures et se mit à genoux sur le lit. Il prit sa main qu'elle ne retira pas.

« Je m'excuse, Tonks… je m'excuse… Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Severus te traiter comme… une gamine… J'aurais dû t'écouter et aller avec toi chercher les garçons … J'aurais pas dû te laisser partir… même si la communauté britannique a besoin de toi… parce que moi j'ai encore plus besoin de toi… »

Elle rit soudain, sa gravité s'envolant pour rendre à son visage une jeunesse et une gouaille qui lui serrèrent le coeur. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans ça.

« Stop ! OK… stop ! »

« Non, non, je veux aller jusqu'au bout… j'ai eu suffisamment de nuits et de jours pour y penser je… »

«Dis-moi, espèce de vieux maraudeur, comment t'as fait pour rester célibataire si longtemps avec un bagout pareil ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui n'aurait pas fait tâche dans la salle de repos de la division des Aurors.

Remus la regarda longtemps avant de répondre :

« Faut-il encore avoir envie de l'utiliser… »

Elle rit de nouveau, relâchant complètement la tension musculaire qui avait raidi son corps depuis le début.

« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas… » - se crut-il autorisé à avouer. _La vérité, toute la vérité…_

« Dawn aussi », répliqua froidement Tonks plongeant des yeux fiers dans les siens.

Il soutint son regard, malgré la sécheresse infinie de son palais.

« Mais ? »

« Mais…mais…mais elle a fini par me convaincre que je sombrais dans le mélodramatique… »

« Ah. »

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit ? »

Il haussa prudemment les épaules.

« Elle m'a dit : 'Tonksie Girl... ce mec, ça fait trois ans bientôt que tu le suis comme son ombre du Brésil à la Scandinavie. Pour lui, tu t'es habillée comme une prof, tu es allé plus souvent au musée qu'au concert, tu as adopté deux ados adorables, mais flippant quand même niveau pouvoirs, tu es devenue une Animagus –enfin presque, parce que n'oublions pas que le monsieur a une tendance marquée à la lycanthropie… Tout ça malgré l'avis prudent de tes amis et de ta mère…Et puis là, pan, parce qu'il pense que l'évasion de Bellatrix Lestrange est plus importante que les piques de son crétin de bras droit, tu le plaquerais ? T'es givrée ma vielle ! »

_Putain de résumé_, songea Remus avant de s'enquérir :

« Et toi ? Tu as répondu quoi ? »

« Moi ? Qu'elle oubliait que t'avais des yeux à se damner, qu'au pieu ça marchait avec toi, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre…et que j'adorais quand tu envoyais paître Fudge et Ombrage… un luxe qu'une petite Auror de deuxième classe comme moi risque pas de se payer de sitôt ! »

Rien.

Remus ne trouva rien à dire.

Et ça se vit tellement sur son visage qu'elle rit de nouveau, puis se laissa aller contre lui. Quand elle parla de nouveau, ce fut d'une toute petite voix d'où l'amertume, le défi et la froideur avaient totalement disparu :

« En fait, je crois que j'avais… j'avais juste envie de me dire que je pouvais ne pas revenir... parce que, au fond de moi, je savais que je reviendrais… je ne pouvais que revenir… »

Il l'enlaça silencieusement.

« Vous m'avez manqué tous les trois… » - ajouta-t-elle finalement.

« Ca ne se reproduira pas, Tonks…Je… je ferai attention... Promis »

« Tais-toi », murmura-t-elle cette fois en l'attirant contre elle. Il était presque nu. Elle, elle était beaucoup trop habillée, décida-t-il.

OO

Des voix joyeuses, le réveillèrent.

Il jeta un regard sur le réveil et constata qu'il était dix heures moins le quart…

_Les enfants prennent leur petit-déjeuner_, pensa-t-il avant de se raidir parce que lui ne l'avait toujours pas fait et qu'il avait rendez-vous à dix heures avec Severus pour préparer le Conseil d'administration.

D'un seul mouvement souple, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tonks et se mit debout. Silencieusement, il se glissa dans le cabinet de toilette, convaincu qu'il pourrait sans doute plus facilement se passer de petit-déjeuner que de douche…

Il sortit tout aussi discrètement de sa chambre et par sa seule présence fit cesser toutes les joyeuses conversations qui avaient cours à la table.

« Papa », constata Cyrus avec stupeur. Harry regarda la pendule et demanda sur un ton incrédule : « Tu dormais ? »

Hermione et Archibald murmurèrent : « bonjour ».

« Oui, je dormais… oui, je suis en retard », reconnut Remus en s'approchant et en s'emparant de scones qu'il mangerait en chemin. Comme les quatre adolescents gardaient un silence assourdissant, il ajouta : « Hagrid est rentré tard hier soir… »

« Oui… Il vient de venir nous envoyer un message… On va sans doute passer du temps avec lui », répondit Cyrus, avant d'ajouter précipitamment « si tu veux bien… »

Remus sourit.

« Ce sera plus drôle que le Conseil d'administration »

« Ils arrivent quand ? » - demanda Harry.

« Certains viennent pour déjeuner… votre grand-père notamment… »

« Faut qu'on mange avec vous ? » s'enquit Cyrus, d'une voix trop polie.

« Passez dire bonjour… ça suffira... »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête avec un soulagement visible.

« Les plus 'méchants' n'arrivent qu'après… » - continua Remus, avec un soupir d'auto commisération. « Et, de toute façons… »

« C'est joué ? » demanda Cyrus.

« On verra bien… » - répondit Lupin avec sincérité. « Bon, faut que je file… Severus m'attend… » Après un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon, il ajouta avec un certain fatalisme : « Il va me tuer ! »

Cyrus et Harry pouffèrent. Hermione et Archibald échangèrent un regard sidéré. Mais le directeur de Poudlard s'éloignait vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit puis se retourna pour ajouter : « Hum… Essayez de faire moins de bruit… Tonks dort…»

« Tonks ? » répétèrent du même élan Harry et Cyrus.

Le rose aux joues, leur père passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux avant de répondre :

« Oui… hum… si elle… si elle se réveille… le Conseil est à quatorze heures… »

Comme les quatre paires d'yeux qu'il avait devant lui ne le lâchaient pas, il sortit aussi dignement que possible.

OOO

« Oh… Vous voilà, vous voilà ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, il y a vos amis ! Hermione, c'est ça ? Et toi… c'est Theobald ? »

« Archi…bald »

« Oh oui, c'est ça, Archibald… Entrez, entrez… »

Les quatre adolescents pénétrèrent dans la maisonnette du garde chasse - étonnamment petite comparée à la taille de l'homme - les deux bruns en terrain conquis, les deux autres avec une visible curiosité - doublée d'une certaine prudence quand ils passèrent à coté de Crocdur.

« Et Ron et Ginny ? Ils ne sont pas là ? » - demanda le garde-chasse tout en fourrageant dans ses placards pour en sortir des bols plus ou moins propres et un pichet qu'il posa sur la table.

« Non », répondit Cyrus sur un ton maussade.

« Molly a trop peur », ajouta Harry.

« Tss, tss… comme s'ils pouvaient leur arriver quoique ce soit à Poudlard ! Asseyez-vous, asseyez vous !»

« Et toi, la Roumanie ? » - demanda Harry sans arrières pensées.

« Oh, bien, bien… » - répondit Hagrid avec un grand sourire. « J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec Charlie… le frère de Ron… Ah ça, il est à son affaire… »

« Tu as vu des dragons, alors ! » relança Cyrus amusé. Qui ignorait encore à Poudlard que le rêve du garde-chasse était de s'occuper d'un dragon ? Aucun des fils Lupin, en tout cas, n'avait échappé à une formation théorique complète sur les caractéristiques des dragons d'Europe et d'Asie !

« Des dragons magnifiques », confirma Hagrid dans un soupir où l'envie était claire. « Des dragons de toutes sorte, des norvégiens à crête… »

« Wahou », lâcha Archibald avec sincérité… « Ça a l'air trop classe ! On peut vraiment faire ça comme boulot ? »

« Et comment ! » rugit le garde-chasse.

« Ca doit être impressionnant quand même… ce sont des bêtes énormes », dit Hermione avec une trace de crainte.

« Oh les dragons, c'est comme tout… faut juste savoir les prendre », dit Hagrid, l'air de nouveau rêveur.

« Ça te ferait pas peur, hein ? » dit Cyrus.

Le demi-géant lui lança un regard presque indigné. « Moi ! Moi, Cyrus ?! Moi, avoir peur d'un dragon ! Tu te moques, hein ?»

Comme l'interpellé confirmait en souriant, Harry demanda :

« Mais au fait, tu faisais quoi là-bas ? »

La question innocente sembla dégriser le garde-chasse.

« Ho… hem… j'étais… j'étais en mission », mit-il trop de temps à répondre pour ne pas intriguer ses hôtes.

« En mission !? » - répéta Harry avec une réelle surprise.

Le garde-chasse toussota, hésita et lâcha brusquement :

« En mission pour Poudlard… »

Les quatre adolescents froncèrent les sourcils. En quoi Poudlard avait-il besoin d'envoyer son garde-chasse en Roumanie au beau milieu de l'été ?

« En mission… » - reprit Hermione qui songeait à tout ce que Ron leur avait raconté sur son frère Charlie et le programme de recherche auquel il appartenait.

« En Roumanie ? » continua Cyrus, avec une flamme nouvelle dans le regard.

« …des dragons hein ? » - lança Harry, les yeux brillants.

Hermione sembla retenir une question, mais les deux frères Lupin se regardèrent et se comprirent.

« Ils sont où !? » hurla Cyrus.

Le garde-chasse les contempla avec inquiétude.

« J'aurai jamais dû… »

« Allez, Hagrid, allez…. Raconte ! Y en a combien ? » - plaida Harry.

« C'est pour le tournoi, hein ? » continua Cyrus.

« Non… enfin… si… Ah… Mais j'ai rien le droit de vous dire ! » se défendit - assez mal - Hagrid.

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez caché des Dragons », demanda Hermione, incrédule. « Ici ? »

Le garde-chasse haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait rien de très surprenant.

« Wahou ! » répéta Archibald. « Plus fort que Cyrus qui fait disparaître les fantômes ! »

« Quoi ? » - demanda Harry. « Quels fantômes ? »

« Rien d'important », intervint abruptement son frère. « Allez Hagrid, montre-les nous, rien qu'une fois… »

« On dira rien », renchérit Archibald - qui avait un peu pâli au regard assassin de Cyrus et tenait visiblement à se racheter. Mais la perspective de voir de vrais dragons suffit à changer d'objet la curiosité de Harry. Dans ses yeux, le soupçon laissa place à une étincelle qu'aucun Maraudeur n'aurait dédaignée.

« Allez Hagrid ! » plaida-t-il de nouveau, retrouvant les mots qui faisaient à tous les coups fléchir le colosse. « Avec cette histoire d'évasion, on n'a plus rien le droit de faire… »

Cyrus l'appuya de vigoureux signes de tête mais le garde-chasse sembla encore résister au numéro de charme de ses deux anciens élèves.

« Et puis de toutes façons, on est tous trop jeune pour participer au tournoi », ajouta Hermione au moment où les trois autres semblaient avoir fait le tour de leurs arguments.

« Ah » rugit Hagrid, incapable de résister aux plaidoiries des quatre coalisés, « c'est bon, c'est bon, vous avez gagné… mais tenez votre langue hein !? »

OOO

Il se leva dans l'obscurité sans faire de bruit. C'était finalement bien d'avoir laissé son lit à Archibald et de dormir sur un matelas à même le sol. Il était plus proche de la porte comme ça. Un pas, deux pas, sa main allait se poser sur la poignée quand une voix chuchota.

« Attends-moi. »

Il baissa les yeux et vit Harry à genoux sur un autre matelas, au pied du lit où dormait Hermione, qui le regardait avec un air entendu, sa baguette à la main.

« Je vais juste aux nouvelles », chuchota Cyrus.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda :

« Ça t'embête que je vienne ? »

Cyrus secoua la tête. Non, Harry pouvait venir… encore qu'il y avait des choses… des choses qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec Remus sans le regard vert de Harry posé sur lui. Mais ça Cyrus n'aurai pas su le dire – ce n'est pas parce qu'on est réputé bavard et extraverti qu'on sait dire ce qui nous tient à cœur. De toutes façons, son frère se levait déjà, très silencieusement. Une fois debout, il se retourna vers leurs camarades endormis :

« Felicita Somnia », murmura—il.

_Un sortilège de rêves heureux… une certitude de sommeil lourd pour la demi-heure à venir… exactement ce qu'il nous faut…_ songea Cyrus qui commenta, plus sobrement :

« Je vois qu'on a fait des progrès. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux frères se glissèrent hors de la chambre et progressèrent sans bruit jusqu'au salon. Remus leur tournait le dos et expliquait quelque chose d'une voix douce et grave. Il était déjà habillé – un jour normal. Face à lui, Tonks vêtue d'un grand tee-shirt qui lui descendait à mi-cuisse et d'un pull irlandais, sans doute emprunté à Remus, lui répondait, la bouche pleine de toast :

« Mouais… Quand même ! C'est une saloperie ces Détraqueurs… »

« Hors de l'enceinte et que la nuit… »

Le ton et la voix de Remus indiquaient clairement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il donnait ces deux précisions.

« Comme si tout le monde dans cette école dormait la nuit », rétorqua la jeune femme, en s'étirant.

« Oui et bien, cette année, tout le monde dormira ! » - asséna Lupin

« Si c'est toi qui le dis ! » - répliqua la jeune femme en tendant la main vers la théière. Remus se précipita pour la servir et elle rit.

« Bonjour », lança alors Cyrus. Harry reprenant en écho.

« Oh mais… tous les deux levés ! Si tôt !» lança Tonks « Pourtant c'est pas encore la rentrée et on va même pas à un match de Quidditch ! »

Remus sourit quand ils vinrent l'embrasser.

« Bonjour…et au revoir »

« Tu pars ? » demanda immédiatement Cyrus d'une voix qu'il espérait égale, mais le regard de son père lui apprit qu'elle ne l'était pas tant que ça.

« Il faut qu'on informe les parents de mesures prises… Que je trouve suffisamment de professeurs motivés par la garde du train… Une réunion au Pré-au-lard… Bref, de quoi m'occuper jusqu'à ce soir… »

« On part quand à Londres ? » - intervint Harry.

« Demain », répondit Tonks. « On fera vos courses et puis … »

« Tu viendras ? » - demanda Cyrus en regardant Remus.

« Oui…enfin, sans doute que le soir… je serai à la gare… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux me parler ? »

Cyrus haussa les épaules - sans doute un peu agacé par la compréhension qui apparaissait sur le visage de son frère. Mais Remus affirma :

« Ecoute, si je vois que j'ai une heure devant moi, je te préviens, d'accord… ou j'essaie de revenir pas trop tard… On trouvera le temps, Cyrus, promis… »

Cyrus haussa de nouveau les épaules maugréant quelque chose comme « mercimaisc'estpasgravedetoutesfaçons »

« En attendant…Profitez de votre dernière journée de vacances… Oh… Harry, Minerva pense que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas refait des exercices avec quelqu'un… Elle disait que si tu venais la voir ce matin… »

« Maintenant ? »

Il y avait une vraie excitation sur le visage de Harry, quelque chose de pur et de joyeux, de confiant en l'avenir, qui fit sourire Remus plus largement qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des jours.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je pense… Je vais lui demander de m'aider plus tard… »

« Tout de suite ! »

« Tu vas pas y aller en pyjama », intervint Tonks et tous la regardèrent avec des yeux surpris. « B'en quoi ? »

« Rien ma chérie, si c'est toi qui le dis ! »

Elle lança à son mari un regard noir alors que Cyrus gloussait et que Harry obtempérait rentrant avec précaution dans la chambre.

« Bon, faut vraiment que j'y aille… Cyrus… »

« Ça va aller… » - grommela ce dernier.

« Je sais »

Remus sembla hésiter puis décider de croire la dernière affirmation de Cyrus et sortit. La porte se referma doucement derrière lui.

« Alors, c'était comment la réunion ? » - demanda Cyrus après s'être servi un copieux petit- déjeuner.

« Je pense que maintenant je sais ce que ça a dû coûter de négocier la paix à chaque révolution de Gobelins », dit Tonks avec un grand bâillement.

Cyrus sourit.

« Et alors, vous êtes plutôt Gobelins ou plutôt sorciers ? »

Tonks soupira.

« Difficile à dire… Remus a eu ce qu'il voulait… le Tournoi aura lieu et les Détraqueurs n'entreront pas à Poudlard…. Enfin pour l'instant…mais bon… »

« Et les autres, ils en disent quoi ? »

« Oh… Minerva fait comme si tout cela était normal, Chourave est morose… Si, Vector a essayé de montrer à Fudge son calcul de probabilité des chances de pénétration de Bellatrix dans l'école ! Un chouette moment ! Sinon, les autres sont plutôt effrayés… Severus est pire que jamais…. »

« Sybil vous a fait une prophétie ? »

« Non, Sybil n'est toujours pas là… personne n'a de nouvelles très récentes d'elle mais bon, comme dirait Minerva… 'Elle a dû prévoir qu'elle arriverait en retard'… »

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Harry ressortit de la chambre, toujours très délicatement, et chipa en passant une banane sur la table

« J'y vais… je mangerais après… »

Tonks sourit

« C'est pas plus mal d'avoir faim… »

« Ouais, comme ça si t'a envie de graines après, on saura que t'es un oiseau ! » - lança Cyrus. Mais Harry était trop concentré sur l'idée que Minerva consacre du temps à son Animagus pour faire très attention à lui.

« Il a hâte », commenta Cyrus.

« C'est bien, faut avoir envie »

« Oui, sans doute…. »

« Tu te rappelles ? »

« Pas très clairement… je me rappelle de la première transformation de James… plus que de la mienne en fait… »

Cyrus vit Tonks jeter un regard inquiet ver la porte.

« Oh, t'inquiète… ils dorment… »

Le regard suivant tenait plus de l'Auror que de Tonks.

« Vous auriez pas dit tout ça avec eux au milieu ! » - se défendit Cyrus.

« Cyrus… »

« Que des beaux rêves ! »

« Cyrus… »

« D'abord, c'est pas moi ! »

« Oh ? C'est joli ça, la délation ! »

« Pfff »

Ils se regardèrent en coin l'un et l'autre. Tonks, pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire, et Cyrus cherchant à évaluer si elle serait prête à lui répondre aux questions qui l'avaient poussé à se réveiller si tôt ce matin là.

« Dis Tonks… Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense, Andromeda, de…. » Il butta sur le nom.

« De Bellatrix ? » demanda la jeune femme après un instant de réflexion. Il hocha la tête.

« Hum… Cyrus… Bellatrix est… Bellatrix est sa sœur…quoi qu'elle ait fait, quoi qu'elle soit devenue, aussi folle qu'elle puisse paraître… Maman s'inquiète avant tout pour elle. »

« Pourtant ça fait longtemps qu'elle les a tous laissés à leurs chers ténèbres ! »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »

Cyrus se tut quelques instants, puis cracha presque, d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

« Moi, je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner »

Tonks déglutit plusieurs fois. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question Bellatrix sous cet angle-là. Elle n'avait rien à pardonner ou à reprocher à cette tante malencontreuse qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir rencontrée. Oui, elle était un ombre sur sa famille, mais elle n'avait jamais tenu les Black en grande estime. Mais bien sûr pour Cyrus, c'était différent…

« Personne ne te demande de lui pardonner », dit-elle après un moment. « Cyrus… je ne crois pas… »

« Allons, soyons sérieux, Tonks », dit-il se penchant en avant comme pour donner un poids physique à ses propos. « Tu crois qu'elle est sortie comme une fleur d'Az… Tu sais ce que c'est Azkaban !? » Sa voix s'étrangla.

« Oh Cyrus ! »

Elle tendit une main compatissante vers le jeune garçon mais il la repoussa.

« Et maintenant, elle en veut à Harry ! »

« On en sait rien… »

« Si ! Si ON sait… Je sais, tu sais, Remus sait, Albus sait… Rogue sait… Lucius et Narcissa aussi et tous les faux Mangemorts repentis qui hantent encore ce monde ! »

« Cyrus… »

« Et ON fait quoi, hein ? »

« On fait de son mieux, Cyrus… On n'est ni omniscient, ni omnipotent… On prend des précautions, ON veille… »

« Et moi ? »

« Toi ? »

« Moi, Cyrus, Sirius… Moi ! Je fais quoi MOI ? Je les laisse encore tout détruire autour de moi ! Ça servait à quoi… alors… tout ça…»

Il fondit brusquement en sanglots profonds, comme si ces larmes avaient été là depuis longtemps. Elle posa de nouveau sa main sur son épaule et il la laissa faire.

« Toi ? Toi, tu nous laisses faire pour l'instant… Regarde- toi, tu trembles Cyrus… Tu pousses ce corps à des colères qu'il ne peut contenir… »

Elle l'attira contre elle et il enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Tonks se demandait d'où lui venaient ces mots, ces gestes d'apaisement. Elle qui se trouvait toujours si gauche en public et si dépourvue de répartie. Comme si Laelia renaissait en elle, revenait lui montrer le chemin de la douceur et de l'empathie…La douleur de Cyrus lui faisait mal, viscéralement et elle aurait tout donné pour la voir s'apaiser.

« Mais tu n'as pas honte, toi ? Pas honte d'être une Black ? » - demanda soudain le garçon au travers de ses larmes.

Elle se demanda de nouveau comment elle trouverait des mots, des mots assez forts pour bousculer ce poids qu'elle sentait entraîner le lumineux Cyrus vers des tréfonds d'amertume.

« Qu'importent les noms… Qu'importe le sang… On est ce qu'on choisit d'être, Cyrus…Et nous, comme Sirius et Andromeda, on a choisi…»

OOOOO

Ensuite… il va être question de métro, de balai, de taxi, de colère… Du coup, ça s'appelle « transports »… Je fais dans le minimalisme question titre en ce moment mais, comme personne ne râle, je continue… Ecrivez-moi !


	7. Transports

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Je suis à peine responsable des plaies et des bosses que j'inflige aux personnages d'une autre… avec l'aide indéfectible de **Alixe, **la surveillance scrupuleuse de **Alana Chatelune, **et les éclats de rire de** Vert**… dette éternelle…

Bravo **Juliette**, la 50e review ! Bien contente aussi que tu te sois demandée qui entrait dans la chambre de Remus… c'était bien mon intention !

**Fée fléau**…. Wahou… Tu penses à cette fic dans le train ! Là, ça ma touche ! Bon oui, ils ont une sorte de répit, mais évidemment ce n'est pas du tout la fin de l'histoire, alors le répit… C'est vrai que ce passé pour l'instant ne touche pas Harry autant que Cyrus, mais ça va sans doute s'équilibrer…

Bonjour à **Antadélie**, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo et j'aime aussi que tu aimes… Des nouvelles de Bellatrix ? Pas cette fois ! Ni de l'Animagus d'ailleurs, mais ça arrive…ça arrive…

Oui, **Guézanne**, je suis en plein renforcement de la crédibilité de Tonks… Alors, tu lis en Lune et étoile ? T'en es où ? Ça veut dire que tu es arrivée sur _l'Inné et l'acquis_ directement ? Alors c'est possible ?! Je ne pensais pas…

Oui (encore) **Hynkyponk, **le Cyrus, il est troublé… et c'est pas fini… en fait, j'écris pas si vite que ça, mais sur cette fic j'ai commencé à publier en aillant des chapitres d'avance et je maintiens cette avance…enfant j'essaie, parce que en ce moment, je m'enlise entre le 9 et le 10…

Salut, R**yan,** alors toi aussi, t'avais pas vu que je m'y étais remise ? Mais te voilà alors tant mieux !

Bon sinon, évidemment, personne ne regrette le retour de Tonks (**Harana, Roudoudou, Sandrine Lupin, Elodie**…) ça tombe bien parce que là, on va approfondir !

**Sept - Transports**

« On va y aller comment ? »

La réponse de Tonks parvint de la salle de bains, étouffée par le bruit de l'eau

« En taxi »

Cyrus se refrogna.

« Oh non, pas le taxi… trop nul… On peut pas y aller en métro ? » - demanda-t-il à la porte close.

« En quoi ? » s'enquit Archibald de manière prévisible

« C'est un train sous la terre, y'a plein de gens rigolos et des portillons délirants - les Moldus, ils ont toujours peur qu'on paie pas leur truc ! »

« Remarquez bien que ça n'empêche rien », proféra Hermione d'un ton docte.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, qui avait entrepris une fouille méthodique de la bibliothèque Lupin à Londres.

« Les portillons », précisa-t-elle « ça n'empêche rien ! »

« Ah ? » dit Harry

« Oui, tu peux faire des murailles de plus en plus hautes, ça ne fera qu'encourager les gens à apprendre à grimper »

« C'est de toi ça ? » - demanda Cyrus, l'air de rien.

« Non, de mon père… »

Remus entra alors dans le salon, les yeux vissés sur le parchemin qu'il déchiffrait.

«Des nouvelles ? » - demanda Harry.

« Hein ? Non… rien d'important… »

« Tu viens avec nous sur le Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda Cyrus.

« Je vous retrouve là-bas… au Chaudron baveur… vers cinq heures…. »

« Tonks veut y aller en taxi », commença Cyrus, avec une moue qui le faisait paraître soudain très jeune.

« Ah », répondit distraitement Remus, occupé à gribouiller des notes sur le parchemin.

« On pourrait pas y aller en métro ? » - insista son plus jeune fils. « Archi, il a jamais pris le métro… »

Remus ne releva même pas la tête et Harry gloussa, secouant la tête comme pour dire à son frère qu'il perdait son temps. Mais Cyrus n'abandonna pas.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?! »

Cette fois, Remus leva la tête et se rendit compte que les quatre jeunes gens le regardaient.

« Excuse-moi, Cyrus ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller en métro !? Est-ce que tu peux dire à Tonks que… »

Mais Remus ne le laissa pas finir :

« Si Tonks a dit en taxi, ce sera en taxi, Cyrus »

Ce dernier ravala un commentaire rageur, mais protesta quand même :

« C'est pas drôle ! »

« Non », reconnut Remus, « c'est sans doute moins exotique que le métro, mais c'est plus sûr… et, en ce moment…»

Cyrus perdit patience :

« C'est ça, faites-nous le coup de la coalition ! Tu la vois, toi, Bellatrix dans le métro ?»

Remus croisa lentement ses bras sur sa poitrine, soutenant le regard de Cyrus :

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une girouette qui change d'avis quand on lui crie dessus ? » - demanda-t-il très doucement.

Cyrus pâlit légèrement.

« Non… mais je ne… »

« Est-ce que tu crois que Tonks a choisi simplement de prendre un taxi juste parce que c'était le mode de transports disponible le plus ennuyeux ? »

Archibald étouffa un gloussement et Cyrus soupira, l'oeil sombre :

« Papa… »

« Tu trouves qu'on vous protège trop, mais sais-tu que les commerçants annoncent que plus de 50 des élèves ont commandé leurs fournitures par la poste pour éviter de devoir se déplacer ? »

Cyrus aurait bien eu des remarques à faire, comme quoi ils faisaient rarement les choses comme les autres, mais son instinct de conservation l'invita à se taire. Pour une fois, il l'écouta.

« Nous, on a décidé que le Chemin de Traverse était suffisamment surveillé pour que vous puissiez y aller… Tonks vous accompagne, et c'est elle qui décide quand et comment, Cyrus. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, papa », soupira Cyrus.

« Si elle décide de rentrer ici, vous ferez ce qu'elle dit. Quoi qu'il se passe, vous restez ensemble et vous suivez ces indications. C'est clair ? »

« Oui papa », répéta Cyrus, admettant pleinement sa défaite cette fois. Sous le regard implacable de Remus, Harry, Hermione et Archibald promirent tour à tour.

« Bien, si nous sommes d'accord, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi », conclut Remus plus doucement, en replongeant dans ses papiers.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit sur ces entrefaites, et Tonks apparut, habillée d'un tailleur prune qui passerait aussi bien dans le monde moldu que sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle eut un petit sourire nerveux comme si elle s'attendait à des critiques.

« Vous êtes très chic, professeur », dit Hermione la première.

« Mais pas trop, hein ? » - demanda Nymphadora Tonks Lupin avec une inquiétude sincère à la jeune fille vêtue d'un jeans et d'un sweat à capuche vert pâle.

« Non, non, juste ce qu'il faut », confirma Hermione, et ses trois camarades la regardèrent encore plus bizarrement que quand elle avait révélé avoir lu tout le manuel d'Arithmancie pendant les vacances pour se préparer à une nouvelle matière.

« Bon alors, si vous avez vos listes, on va y aller… On te retrouve alors, Remus ? »

« Je vais faire mon possible, mais si je suis coincé, je préviendrais Tom. »

00

Le Chemin de Traverse était exceptionnellement calme pour une veille de rentrée. Et sans doute les chiffres avancés par Remus un peu plus tôt étaient en deçà de la vérité. Les commerçants étaient moroses. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, le maître glacier soupira : « il y a plus d'Aurors que de clients ! »

Tonks lui sourit et demanda à voix basse commença se passait la nuit avec les Détraqueurs. Florian soupira de plus belle.

« A priori, il ne se passe rien… pour la bonne raison que tout le monde reste chez lui… Demandez à Tom ! Il ne faudrait pas que ça dure trop toute cette histoire ! »

Dans ces conditions les courses furent plutôt rapides. Ni à la Banque, ni chez la couturière, ni chez l'herboriste, ils n'eurent à faire la queue. A chaque étape, Tonks rencontrait des Aurors qu'elle connaissait, et les conversations qui suivaient prenaient souvent plus de temps que leurs emplettes. Pourtant, les quatre jeunes gens se convainquirent bientôt que personne n'avait vu l'ombre du fantôme de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Chez Fleury et Bott, ils eurent vite fait d'acheter les livres qu'ils leur manquaient puisque les vendeurs se bousculèrent presque pour les servir. Carley Paulsen, qui avait appris qu'ils étaient là, vint les rejoindre et il fut vite clair que cette conversation là serait encore plus longue que les autres. Les quatre jeunes gens s'égaillèrent donc dans les rayons de l'immense librairie, feuilletant des livres sérieux ou moins sérieux.

Harry consulta, avec une profonde fascination, une édition spéciale du _Quidditch au travers des Ages_, d'une hauteur de pages d'au moins 80 cm, dans lesquelles les somptueuses gravures paraissaient rien moins que réelles. Hermione se lassa vite et décida de partir à découverte de la littérature magique sur les Moldus – puisque McGonagall avait accepté de réfléchir au moyen de lui faire suivre trois options, au moins au début de l'année. En chemin, elle fut intriguée de voir Cyrus et Archibald plongés dans un épais volume au rayon potions. Elle hésita puis décida d'aller voir ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver de si intéressant.

« J'y comprends rien, Cyrus ! Ça veut dire quoi ? Que c'est l'armoise qui… »

« Non, Archi… Nous, on n'a pas mis d'armoise, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y en avait pas dans l'atelier de ton oncle… »

« C'est parce qu'on en a pas mis alors ! »

« Laisse-moi lire… Là, 'sur des sujets ectoplasmiques, la potion d'effacement doit être utilisée avec parcimonie'… »

« Avec quoi ? »

« Faut pas en mettre trop »

« Ah »

« …'et les effets sont très instables sauf…'. »

« Tu parles ! Trop stables, plutôt !»

« Vous faites quoi ? »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en entendant sa voix.

« Tiens Hermione ! T'es pas avec Harry ? »

« Non, plongé dans une histoire du Quidditch…Et vous ? »

« On s'instruit… » - commença Cyrus, avec une légère hésitation.

« On fait des recherches pour un devoir… » - précisa Archibald.

Mais Hermione s'y connaissait en devoirs.

« La veille de la rentrée ? »

« Jamais trop tard », essaya piteusement Archibald.

« Ah », commenta la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Elle se rappela vaguement que dans une de ses lettres de Norvège, Harry avait mentionné que son père obligeait Cyrus à travailler… Et Cyrus et Archibald avaient été à Poudlard toute une semaine…Largement le temps de trouver de quoi finir leurs devoirs… Un doute s'immisça. « Un devoir sur quoi ? »

Archibald leva les yeux au ciel, mais Cyrus décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Ecoute… c'est pas un devoir… c'est une bêtise qu'on a faite et qu'on cherche à réparer… Moins t'en sais, mieux tu te portes ! »

La brunette fronça les sourcils.

« Mais ce livre… il n'est pas à Poudlard ? »

« Rogue l'a sorti pendant le vacances… je vais pas aller lui demander… »

« Oh… » - comprit Hermione qui, dans un élan tout à fait gryffondoresque, proposa :

« Moi, je pourrais…. »

000

Sur l'insistance des garçons, ils finirent leur visite sur le Chemin de Traverse par le magasin dédié au Quidditch où les attendait, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de créer un sérieux attroupement s'il y avait eu l'affluence habituelle dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, le flambant neuf Eclair de Feu.

Il n'y eut que Hermione pour résister à ses lignes pures, au lustre de son manche poli et à la coupe profilé de ses brindilles. Cyrus, Archi et Harry, les yeux exorbités, s'empressèrent de commenter et Tonks s'accroupit avec eux pour étudier l'assemblage réputé révolutionnaire.

C'est dans cette position, sans doute peu orthodoxe, que la découvrit Narcissa Malefoy qui accompagnait, avec un air de martyre chrétienne dans l'arène, son fils Drago dans la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch. Comme Tonks était très sérieusement engagée dans une discussion technique sur les probables qualités du Nimbus 2000 lors de virages coupés, elle ne vit pas sa tante s'approcher, secouer la tête avec une commisération affectée et prendre une pause tout aussi théâtrale dans son dos. Elle n'entendit pas non plus les toussotements de moins en moins discrets d'Hermione pour l'avertir. Elle ne réagit, finalement, qu'au son de la voix spectrale de Narcissa :

« Je vois ma pauvre enfant que tu changes peu… quelque soient tes efforts vestimentaires et tes changements d'état civil… »

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin se tourna vers sa tante, les sourcils froncés, mais le coeur battant.

« Tante Narcissa… »

« Oui, bonjour Nymphadora… » Les yeux pâles de Narcissa Malefoy la détaillèrent avec un dédain qui lui rappela douloureusement Severus Rogue et son cœur s'accéléra encore. _Non, pas la colère_, s'enjoignit-elle comme un mantra. _Pas la colère, le mépris, le mépris…_

« Encore que dans ce petit tailleur… tu sois presque présentable… ta mère serait soulagée… »

Des réponses furieuses se formaient dans la tête de Tonks, mais aucune ne lui paraissaient adaptées au lieu et à l'instant. Elle n'était plus une adolescente qui pouvait donner libre cours à ses pulsions et insulter sa tante comme elle aurait aimé le faire. Elle n'était même plus vraiment cet électron libre qui aurait pu hausser les épaules et sortir du magasin. Elle se devait de faire face pour Remus, pour Harry, pour Cyrus… sauf que les joutes oratoires n'avaient jamais été son fort. Trois années auprès de Remus Lupin lui avaient néanmoins appris que le calme et le sang-froid étaient la base de ce genre d'exercice. Se forçant à inspirer avant de répondre, elle articula d'une voix qui lui paru trop faible.

« Je suppose que je dois prendre cela comme un compliment… »

Narcissa eut un sourire carnassier.

« Oui, sans doute… qui aurait pu penser qu'une créature aussi sombre qu'un loup-garou… »

« Un loup-garou n'est pas une _créature_ », hurla Cyrus en se ruant presque sur Narcissa.

La main de Tonks sur son épaule l'arrêta – à moins que ce ne soit celles d'Harry qui s'étaient saisies de son pull. Mme Malefoy se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, et Drago, deux pas derrière elle, d'un sourire méprisant. Les rares clients du magasin et le personnel se tournèrent tous vers les deux femmes qui se faisaient face.

« Ah oui, j'oubliait _notre_ petit Cyrus… Je dois sans doute me féliciter de te voir à ses cotés maintenant… Tu l'as adopté m'a-t-on dit… après tout, tu es un peu une Black, toi aussi… »

Sans lâcher l'épaule de Cyrus qu'elle sentait bouillir, Tonks ferma les yeux pour s'inviter au calme. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Narcissa la provoquer ainsi. Elle avait toujours su qu'un jour un tel affrontement aurait lieu, mais elle avait toujours espéré que, le jour venu, elle aurait des portes de sortie. Qu'Andromeda serait là par exemple… comme toutes les fois précédentes… Remus, et sa légendaire répartie, aurait pu aussi être là. Mais aujourd'hui elle était seule. Pire, Cyrus et Harry étaient présents et elle ne voulait pas les décevoir. Sans oublier Drago et son sourire tordu, ou deux de ses élèves… Elle rouvrit les yeux et répondit d'une voix sourde :

« J'ai bien peur, Tante Narcissa, qu'il y ait plusieurs sortes de Black et que je me sente plus proche d'une lignée qui comprendraient Alphard, Andromeda et Sirius et dont Bellatrix ou vous seraient absentes… »

Narcissa se raidit mais Tonks continua, le rouge aux joues et le cœur battant :

« Il est possible aussi que je ne considère pas que vous soyez très bien placée pour me donner des conseils… ni en matière de mariage, ni en matière d'éducation ! »

« Attention, ma petite », répondit Narcissa, pâle et froide comme ses bijoux, « prends bien garde de ne pas aller trop loin… parce que, quelque soit mon sens de la famille, quelque soit mon affection pour ta mère, je ne me laisserais pas insultée par une gamine qui se croit arrivée parce qu'elle a adopté le Survivant ! »

« Voilà un domaine où je souhaite vivement pouvoir suivre votre exemple, tante Narcissa », répondit Tonks, surprise elle-même d'avoir trouvé aussi naturellement cette répartie.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent silencieusement et Hermione, qui était en retrait, fut frappé des similitudes de leurs profils.

« Je crois malheureusement que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire », lâcha finalement Narcissa de sa voix la plus hautaine. « Viens Drago »

000

Tonks se répéta chaque phrase prononcée, décortiqua chaque intonation pendant toute l'heure qui suivit. Quand Harry et Cyrus payèrent leurs emplettes, elle tremblait encore de colère contenue. Les autres clients lui lançaient des regards curieux, certains semblaient appréciateurs – après tout les Malefoy n'étaient vraiment une famille populaire – d'autres semblaient plus dubitatifs – les Lupin ne faisaient pas non plus l'unanimité. La caissière lui glissa un philosophe : « On ne choisit pas sa famille ! » qui faillit la faire exploser de nouveau. Heureusement, elle se contint.

Dans la rue, les garçons essayèrent de lui remonter le moral, de lui dire qu'elle avait été géniale, mais elle n'avait pas envie de les entendre commenter cette scène et elle les rabroua sèchement. Elle lut une surprise blessée sur leur visage, mais ils se le tinrent pour dit. Hermione murmura alors qu'elle aurait aimé passer à l'animalerie magique, que ses parents lui avaient donné une somme pour son anniversaire et qu'elle aurait voulu l'employer à s'acheter un compagnon. Tonks accepta du bout de lèvres, contente d'occuper les quatre adolescents pour un moment.

« Tu veux t'acheter quoi ? » demanda Cyrus.

« Je ne sais pas… j'ai pas très envie d'un crapaud ou d'un rat… »

Harry et Cyrus semblèrent partager son avis.

« J'hésite entre un chat ou une chouette… »

« Une chouette, c'est plus utile ! » remarqua Archibald.

« Oui, mais un chat resterait avec moi quand je lis », fit remarquer Hermione et personne ne trouva rien à rétorquer à cela.

L'animalerie était aussi déserte que toutes les autres boutiques qu'ils avaient visitées cet après-midi-là. La marchande les accueillit donc avec un grand sourire mélancolique. Elle montra à Hermione les trois jeunes chats qu'elle avait en magasin, trois chatons joueurs qui sautaient sur un vieux fauteuil qui perdait ses ressorts. Ils semblèrent un peu trop actifs à Hermione qui avait sans doute « imaginé trouver un coussin ronronnant » - comme le glissa Cyrus à l'oreille d'Harry qui sourit.

Elle se tourna donc vers les hiboux et les chouettes et s'arrêta sur une grande chouette brune, aux sourcils particulièrement bien dessinés.

« Elle est magnifique », apprécia Tonks et ceci sembla décider la jeune fille.

Ils ressortirent donc de l'animalerie avec une grande cage qu'Hermione avait du mal à porter, surtout qu'elle était, comme les autres, déjà chargée de livres, de sachets de poudres et autres ingrédients de potions, de parchemins et d'instruments de mesures divers requis par le professeur Vector pour l'étude de l'Arithmancie. Tonks refusa donc d'aller faire un tour au magasin de farces et attrapes malgré les supplications de Cyrus.

« Ecoute, il est presque cinq heures… et nous sommes très chargés déjà, on va aller au Chaudron baveur, posez tout ça… Remus aura peut-être envie d'y aller avec vous… Moi, j'ai besoin d'une pause, d'accord ? »

Les trois garçons échangèrent des regards qui semblaient sincèrement douter de l'intérêt d'aller acheter des farces et attrapes avec le directeur d'une école – fut-il un ancien Maraudeur ! - mais ils sentirent aussi que la jeune femme était sincère quand elle invoquait sa fatigue.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le Chaudron baveur où Tonks eut le soulagement de voir, dès son entrée, la haute stature de Remus et l'agacement de le voir entre grande conversation avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Oh, te voilà ! Ma chérie, je te présente M. Chang, le papa de Cho… »

L'entrée en matière eut l'effet secondaire de bloquer Harry, momentanément, au milieu de la salle.

« M. Chang, mon épouse, Nymphadora… »

« Madame »

« Salut Cho ! » lança Cyrus dévisageant la jeune fille, qui se tenait silencieuse au coté de son père, avec une franche curiosité, « alors tes vacances ? Parce que si tu crois que Harry nous a lu tes lettres, tu te trompes !? »

Harry l'ignora de son mieux, serra la main de M. Chang, avant de se tourner vers Cho avec un sourire timide :

« Tu vois, il n'a pas changé… »

Cho répondit par un sourire entendu.

« Hé ! » protesta Cyrus.

« Bon, si vous alliez vous raconter vos vacances à une table, là bas… » - intervint Remus. Comme tous acquiesçaient et se dirigeaient ver une table libre, il retint Cyrus et ajouta à mi-voix : « Je suggère fortement que tu laisses Harry et Cho tranquilles »

« Moi ? » demanda Cyrus, image de l'innocence incomprise.

« A moins que tu ne préfères rester avec nous au bar ? »

« Oh… dans ces conditions, je vais les ignorer complètement ! »

« Heureuse disposition ! »

M. Chang le regarda rejoindre les autres, en ajoutant :

« Un duo de choc que vous avez là ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » - soupira Remus. « Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir… nous avons déjà une réputation suffisante ! »

Se méprenant sur ces dernières paroles, Tonks blêmit soudain et demanda :

« Qui t'a dit ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pour Narcissa… »

« Vous avez rencontré Narcissa ? »

Tonks se mordit la langue en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était trompée, mais ne vit pas comment elle pouvait faire machine arrière.

« Oui. »

Comme Remus la regardait avec inquiétude, elle ajouta avec un rire forcé :

« Mais ça va… enfin je crois… »

« Cyrus ? » insista Remus.

« Oh… non… enfin, un peu… surtout moi en fait… »

Elle finit par raconter en quelques lignes la rencontre, essayant d'arrondir les échanges pour M. Chang. Quand elle eut fini, ce fut lui qui demanda :

« Je m'excuse de ma curiosité mais… votre mère est proche de ses… sœurs ?»

« Pas vraiment et depuis fort longtemps », répondit Tonks dans un soupir.

« Alors pourquoi… pourquoi Mme Malefoy s'intéresse tant à vous ?»

« M. Chang, il semble qu'il en soit de certains noms comme d'une malédiction… vous avez beau faire, ils vous collent à la peau… »

0000

Comme dans la suite, il est question de multiples capacités magiques et de cadeaux, ça s'appelle « Dons »… Vous pouvez y ajouter vos reviews ! Ça sera Noël, ou presque !


	8. Dons

**L'inné et l'acquis**

**Toujours rien à moi, ça en devient presque frustrant…**

**Toujours une dette envers Alixe, Alana Chantelune et Vert**

**Avertissement : Dans cet UA, Diggory appartient à Serdaigle et est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Je SAIS que c'est faux, mais changer maintenant n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens…**

**Lazoule, **oui, oui, je vais continuer cette fic et tant mieux si t'aime les Black face à face ! Réponse indirecte à **Louloute…**

**Fée Fléau… **le calme avant la tempête ? Sans doute… Pourquoi Hermione n'aurait pas de chouette ?

**Ryan…** contente de te voir là si vite….

**Guézanne,** j'aime beaucoup ta description de Tonks, rougissante et palpitante, face au monstre froid de Narcissa…et je n'ai rien contre le pesage de mouches…

**Harana,** merci d'avoir dégusté… la blague ratée de Cyrus et Archi, on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler !

Grand retour de **Lunenoire **qui a l'air d'aimer ! Chouette !

Auteur préféré de** Mystic ? **Merci !

Quand **Girloftheshade** me dit que c'est sublime Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose que me mettre pivoine ?

Globalement vous avez envie d'action, ça tombe bien…. Pas mal d'émotions aussi, je crois…

**Huit – Dons**

Finalement, le voyage en train ne fut pas aussi tendu que Harry ne s'y était attendu. Une fois passés les contrôles d'identité sévères à l'entrée du quai et l'inspection des bagages par une demi-douzaine d'Aurors raides comme la justice, une fois passé le fastidieux discours rassurant de Fudge aux parents, les élèves avaient pu embarquer librement, comme les autres années, dans un joyeux mélange de cris, d'hululements d'hiboux, de coassements de crapauds et de miaulements de chats.

La moitié des Aurors se joignit à eux, avec Tonks et Maugrey, pour la protection du Poudlard Express. « Bien que cela soit presque inutile, car le train sera totalement prioritaire, les trains moldus seront arrêtés au milieu des voies pour le laisser passer », avait précisé Fudge, « mais il ne sera pas dit que le Ministère fait des économies sur la sécurité de nos enfants ». Il avait évidemment été applaudi.

Les Weasley avaient, à leur habitude, manqué de peu de rater le départ du train. Ron et Ginny étaient arrivés les joues en feu jusqu'à leurs camarades, au moment même où le convoi s'ébranlait. Le premier avait rejoint Harry et Hermione dans le compartiment où s'étaient entassés une bonne partie de Gryffondor troisième année, alors que la seconde avait continué plus loin dans le train, à la probable recherche d'Archibald et de Cyrus.

En regardant son vieux copain s'installer en face de lui, Harry avait pensé que le retard des Weasley était en quelque sorte un gage de la persistance rassurante de certaines choses. Il avait donc fermement repoussé les inquiétudes de la fin de l'été et décidé de prendre les choses du bon coté. Sans doute, le petit sac rectangulaire en tissu noir, qui était soigneusement rangé entre ses livres et ses vêtements dans le sac au-dessus de sa tête, y était pour quelque chose.

Car, aussi incroyable que ça puise paraître, Remus lui avait discrètement donné, la veille au soir, la cape d'invisibilité de James…. Harry en était resté pétrifié.

« C'est vraiment ce que je crois ? » avait-il d'abord murmuré, sans oser avancer la main.

Son père avait souri : « Oui »

Harry avait levé des yeux immenses vers lui : « Oh… merci… je… Merci… »

Son père avait rit et Harry avait déplié très précautionneusement la cape. Quand il avait eu fini, Remus avait pris un air songeur.

« Bien sûr, si jamais la rumeur se répandait que cet objet existe… »

« Je… je ne dirais rien, Papa, à personne ! » - s'était empressé de promettre son fils.

« A personne qui ne sache tenir sa langue en tout cas », avait précisé très doucement Remus.

Harry avait hoché la tête pour affirmer qu'il le ferait.

« De même, je n'aimerais pas qu'elle serve à de… mauvaises blagues, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Harry avait de nouveau acquiescé, ses mains lissant très doucement le tissu magique aux reflets irisés.

« Si jamais, un professeur la découvrait… » - avait encore expliqué Remus.

« Oui, je comprends, ce serait très gênant pour toi... Je ferai attention »

« Il est de plus totalement inenvisageable que tu la prêtes à qui que ce soit, Harry… même à Cyrus… si on la trouve sur quelqu'un d'autre je t'en tiendrais pour responsable ! » - avait encore ajouté son père, un peu plus fermement.

« D'accord », avait répondu, le plus calmement possible, Harry. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait une limite à ce qu'il aurait pu promettre pour pouvoir garder la cape avec lui… - la cape d'invisibilité qui avait rendu possible tant d'aventures de Maraudeurs, le seul legs, hormis un anonyme coffre rempli d'or, de James – ce père biologique à la fois si proche et si lointain…

« Sinon je devrais te la reprendre, Harry » - avait conclu Remus très doucement.

« Je sais. »

Un sourire très doux avait envahi le visage de son père en réponse, alors que Harry faisait glisser la cape sur ses épaules et avait le plaisir incroyable de voir son corps presque entièrement disparaître dans le miroir de la chambre.

« Papa ? » - avait finalement demandé Harry, « Tonks sait ? »

Remus avait semblé soudain pensif.

« Tu crois que je lui cacherais ça ? »

Harry avait haussé les épaules.

« Je sais pas »

Remus avait soupiré :

« Je sais que je suis souvent trop secret mais…tu vois, Harry, moi aussi, je dois grandir…apprendre à faire confiance….Alors : oui, Tonks sait et même, j'ai son accord ».

Harry avait hoché longuement la tête, comme pour peser toutes les implications de cette phrase, puis il avait murmuré :

« Pourquoi… maintenant ? »

Remus avait souri cette fois. La question semblait moins gênante.

« Hum… cette année aurait dû être celle où tu aurais eu plus de liberté…Mais, au jour d'aujourd'hui, on ne s'oriente pas vers de fréquentes sorties au Pré-au-lard, et j'espère, Harry, que tu comprends pourquoi ! »

« Oui », avait répondu son fils très sérieusement.

« Alors… » - avait continué Remus avec une petite moue moqueuse, « alors, j'ai pensé que la cape… que TA cape te donnerait un peu de liberté dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… » La moue avait disparu quand il avait ajouté : « Et je crois aussi que tu es assez grand et raisonnable pour que je te prouve ainsi ma confiance, Harry. »

Le jeune garçon n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

« Papa… »

« Chut, Harry, chut… »

Et, une bonne partie de la nuit, Harry avait échafaudé des descentes nocturnes dans les cuisines, des rencontres avec Cho – enfin, si elle voulait ! – des maraudes infinies avec la cape. Bien sûr, c'était regrettable de ne pas pouvoir s'en servir pour renverser un encrier sur la tête de Malefoy, pour aller incognito au Pré-au-lard ou pour narguer Rusard… mais Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas assumer la déception de Remus s'il se faisait prendre avec la cape… Qu'importe, les possibilités étaient de toutes façons innombrables !

Une main, tirant avec insistance sur sa manche, le ramena au présent.

« … et mon père a dit que le Tournoi aurait lieu quand même, hein Harry ? » expliquait Ron à Dean.

« Quoi ? »

« Le tournoi, Harry », répéta Ron avec une once d'agacement, et Harry se rappela brusquement le nouveau poste de Arthur Weasley. Evidemment, Ron avait envie de briller un peu…

« Oh… il devrait avoir lieu, oui » confirma Harry.

« Et tu sais les épreuves ?» demanda Parvati avec curiosité.

« Heu… je… » Il eut l'image mentale de Hagrid bafouillant et se raffermit : « On dirait que tu ne connais pas du tout mon père, Parvati ! »

Harry fut sauvé de toutes nouvelles questions par des exclamations admiratives qui fusaient du couloir.

« Serdaigle ! Serdaigle ! » - criaient des voix enthousiastes

« Diggory ! Diggory ! » - leur répondaient d'autres.

Et le petit groupe de Gryffondors ne put faire autre chose que sortir du compartiment pour se faire sa propre opinion. Un rassemblement au bout du wagon était clairement la source de ce remue-ménage, et des élèves toujours plus nombreux se dirigeaient par là.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » - demanda Hermione à une élève qui revenait en sens inverse

« C'est Diggory ! Il a un Eclair de feu ! »

Harry sentit son estomac faire un étrange saut de carpe - « Un Eclair de Feu ? » - mais une nouvelle vague d'arrivées les fit avancer plus avant et ils entendirent les exclamations des jumeaux Weasley :

« Cédric, eh bien !»

« C'est un cadeau de mon père… à cause de mes résultats » - s'excusa presque Diggory.

« Tu pourrais demander à ton père d'en parler à nos parents ! Moi aussi, je ferais sans doute des progrès en Histoire de la magie avec un Eclair de Feu !» - lança Fred Weasley, déclanchant une cascade de rire autour de lui.

« En attendant, il va falloir vous accrocher les Gryffondors cette année ! » commenta une petite voix tranquille que Harry reconnut avec stupeur comme celle de Cho. Instinctivement, il joua des coudes pour se glisser au premier rang.

« Harry ! » - le salua Cédric.

« Je viens voir la merveille », répondit Harry avec un détachement feint. Cho rit doucement.

« Oui, regarde la maintenant cette merveille, parce qu'en vol, on risque de ne même plus la voir passer ! »

« Tu devrais laisser ta place à Cédric, Cho », riposta tranquillement George Weasley et Harry vit qu'il avait fait mouche.

« Tu sais, Cédric, avec le Tournoi, c'est pas sûr que le championnat de Quidditch ait lieu… » - commença alors Hermione.

« Ça n'empêchera pas de s'entraîner ! » répondit Cédric avec philosophie, alors que la sortie d'Hermione était avidement commentée dans le couloir.

« Sûr ! » renchérit Harry, les yeux rivés sur le balai. Il n'allait pas être jaloux, non… mais quand même ! Un Eclair de feu !

« Tu voudras l'essayer ? » demanda Cédric, dégageant un peu le balai de sa protection.

« Moi ? Tu parles ! » - répondit Harry avec sincérité.

Cho eut un léger froncement de sourcils qui n'échappa pas à son capitaine.

« Honneur aux filles, bien sûr ! »

« Bien sûr ! » - répéta Harry

00

Non, le voyage n'avait pas été si différent des autres. C'est aussi ce que pensait Cyrus en s'étirant. Il était légèrement écoeuré par toutes les sucreries qu'il avait ingurgitées tout au long du voyage et décida qu'il ferait mieux de faire quelques pas dans le couloir. Il retrouverait peut-être Ginny qui était partie dire bonjour à es copines depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Il pourrait peut-être aussi apercevoir Hermione et lui faire part des nouvelles questions auxquelles il était arrivé et qu'elle pourrait sans doute poser à Severus en attirant moins les soupçons que lui ! Peut-être !

« Où tu vas ? » - demanda Archi levant les yeux de son Balai-magazine, où l'Eclair de feu s'étalait en couverture.

« Voir Granger »

« Oh, tu… tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Pas obligé… ça fera même moins 'délégation', si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Archibald parut presque soulagé.

« On va arriver bientôt… »

Cyrus se pencha pour observer le paysage si étonnamment identique à la flopée de souvenir que sa tête contenait.

« T'as raison », admit-il en tirant de son sac on uniforme et en l'enfilant à la hâte. Archi l'imita. Ça serait fait.

« Dis lui que c'est pour l'honneur des McLeish », lui lança Archi. « Certains de ces fantômes sont aussi vieux de ceux de Poudlard ! »

_Il en va aussi de mes fesses_, pensa Cyrus un peu sombrement, alors qu'il répondait d'un clin d'œil à son copain en refermant la porte du compartiment derrière lui. _Si je veux jamais que Remus me laisse retourner quelque part sans lui, il faut trouver une solution avant que la mère d'Archi ne lui demande conseil !_

Dans le couloir, il n'y avait pas tellement de monde et, dans les compartiments, Cyrus put voir que beaucoup avaient commencé à se changer. Il remonta doucement les wagons, essayant d'imaginer quelles chances il avait de voir Hermione seule quand une double interpellation le sortit de ses spéculations :

« Hé Cyrus ! »

« Salut vous deux ! »

« Alors, en maraude ? » - demanda Fred avec un large sourire

« Seul ? » ajouta George, non moins souriant.

Le mot 'maraude' lui avait saisi le coeur.

« Qu'allez-vous penser ! » - lança-t-il, gouailleur comme on se protège.

« Entre, entre une seconde… » - proposa alors George

Cyrus s'exécuta et Fred referma immédiatement la porte. Le plus jeune des Lupin laissa venir un sourire moqueur ;

« Il me semble que ça se passe d'introduction, mais je vais devoir refuser, les gars ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai des contraintes que vous avez pas… » - expliqua Cyrus « Tout projet risquant de me faire, hum, remarquer me paraît assez, comment dire, prématuré… »

« Prématuré ? »

« Disons que je suis déjà sous haute surveillance et qu'il faut mieux que je pense à mes cours d'histoire jusqu'à Noël… ou à votre sœur » - lança-t-il.

Les deux Weasley le considérèrent d'un œil critique de longues secondes, pendant lesquelles Cyrus se demanda si tous les grands frères de petite soeur étaient siciliens ou si c'était lui qui n'avait simplement pas de chance.

« Ecoute », commença Fred, éludant sa pitoyable provocation, « on voulait juste te demander de nous aider… »

« Et, quelque part, c'est une entreprise pour le moins… historique ! »

« … et pédagogique ! »

« Quelque chose dont les générations futures nous remercieront ! » - termina George imperturbable.

Cyrus gloussa de nouveau : « Quoi ? Une nouvelle histoire de Poudlard ? »

Fred déroula un parchemin qu'il avait sorti de sa poche :

« Un _plan _de Poudlard… » - le corrigea-t-il.

« Bien sûr, plus complet que les couloirs et les escaliers », ajouta encore George ;

De nouveau, Cyrus sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il vit James, et ses épis, dire à peu près la même phrase à Sirius… Remus aussi leur avait parlé de la carte de nombreuses fois, pour regretter à chaque fois que, malgré toutes ses recherches, elle soit restée introuvable. Sans doute un élève avait brisé la tradition et l'avait gardée en souvenir ou, plus sûrement d'après Remus, elle aurait été détruite…

« Grand projet », murmura-t-il.

« Et, bien sûr, on voulait vous demander, à Harry et toi, de vérifier qu'on a rien oublié… »

« Oh… ça, je peux ! » répondit-il, avec un certain soulagement. Il se pencha sur le parchemin et les traits de différentes couleurs qui essayaient de rendre compte du labyrinthe de passages que le château contenait.

« Bien sûr, ça pourrait être mieux… Imagine une carte qui dirait où est Rusard par exemple ! » - commenta Fred.

Cyrus se sentit se raidir malgré lui.

« Une carte magique en quelque sorte », murmura-t-il trop ému pour que ça ne s'entende pas.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent par en dessous, échangèrent un regard et semblèrent se décider :

« On a quelques idées… y'a des charmes qui semblent capables de reconnaître les identités magiques… mais bon, pour l'instant nos essais ne marchent pas bien », avoua Fred, les sourcils froncés.

« Ah », dit Cyrus, déchiré entre des souvenirs trop précis et toutes les consignes de sécurité qu'il avait acceptées. Puis la tentation – ou le souvenir - fut la plus forte : « remarque que ça s'est déjà fait… Mon père m'en a parlé… »

« Ton père ? » - s'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

C'est cet instant précis que choisit, comme un écho, la voix du professeur Tonks, amplifiée par un puissant Charme Sonorus, pour s'imposer à toutes les conversations.

« Je pense que vous savez tous que nous arrivons… A l'arrêt imminent du train, je vous demande de rester à vos places. Je demande par ailleurs aux préfets de réunir les premières années qui sortiront les premiers. Ensuite, nous viendrons vous chercher, wagon par wagon et en nous attendant personne ne doit bouger de sa place. Je vous demande bien sûr de prendre ces règles au sérieux ».

« Faut que j'aille prendre mes affaires » - commenta Cyrus.

« On en reparle ? » - demanda George.

Cyrus acquiesça un peu nerveusement et sortit tout aussi rapidement. Dans quoi était-il en train de se fourrer. Si les Weasley voulaient faire une carte magique du château, qu'ils se débrouillent ! D'autres avant eux y étaient arrivés seuls ! Ça ne le regardait pas !

Il n'avait pas encore résolu l'ennuyeuse disparition des fantômes McLeish qu'il était déjà sur le point de se lancer dans un projet sur lequel Remus ne pourrait jamais fermer les yeux ! Et la seule évocation des yeux bleu, glacials quand ils étaient agacés, de Remus suffit à le convaincre qu'il devait être plus prudent ! Mais il n'avait pas chassé ce frisson de ses pensées qu'il entendit Drago Malefoy pérorer :

« Mais écoutez-la ! Au sérieux ! » - éternuait-il, déclanchant les rires prévisibles de son petit groupe de Serpentards.

« Ça va Malefoy », grogna Cyrus immédiatement, sans même réfléchir.

« Tiens, tiens… un petit loup batailleur », répondit l'autre.

« Oh, je ne suis donc pas 'ton petit Cyrus', Malefoy ? Quelle déception ! Mais faut la comprendre ta maman, treize ans qu'elle supporte ta face d'albinos ! »

« Là, Lupin, tu pourras pas dire que tu ne m'as pas cherché » !

« Des menaces maintenant, Drago ? »

Les deux garçon se faisaient face sur la plateforme du train et nul n'avait besoin de se demander s'ils allaient ou non plonger pour leur baguette. Ginny, qui revenait elle aussi vers sa place au même moment, se glaça découvrant la scène. Elle renonça immédiatement à tenter de retenir Cyrus et bouscula la foule qui grossissait à la recherche de la seule personne qu'elle imaginait capable de limiter la casse. Elle arriva ainsi, échevelée, à la porte du compartiment des Gryffondors troisième année:

« Harry, Harry ! Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite ! »

« Qu'et-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est Cyrus ! Il… il va se battre avec Drago… »

Hermione commença une tirade que personne n'écouta vraiment sur la stupidité de Cyrus. Ron et Harry s'étaient précipités à la suite de Ginny. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils surent immédiatement qu'il ne restait pas grand-chose à sauver. Cyrus avait le visage envahi de furoncles verdâtres et tenait en respect un Drago à terre, les cheveux au fuschia, et qui avait dû lâcher sa baguette tant ses doigts étaient enflés. Toute médiation arrivait visiblement trop tard…

« Finite incantem !»

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, comme les autres élèves assemblés, s'écartèrent immédiatement devant la plus séduisante de leurs professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les furoncles de Cyrus se réduisirent notablement, de même que l'enflure des doigts de Drago. Celui-ci se releva, essayant vainement de prendre un air détaché, alors que Cyrus observait avec sa légendaire curiosité tranquille celle qui venait d'intervenir. Il savait ce que cette situation impliquait pour elle : Mère adoptive ? Professeur ? Auror ? Membre malgré elle de la famille Black ? Quel que soit le référentiel qu'elle choisirait, aucun ne lui paraissait aller en sa faveur…

« Vous n'avez que ça à faire ! » jugea celle-ci d'une voix tranchante.

« Professeur, il… » - commença Drago.

« Parce que toi… » - gronda Cyrus immédiatement.

« Ça suffit ! » - intervint sèchement Tonks « Les duels, justifiés ou non, sont interdits et vous le savez. »

La sortie sembla suffisante pour que les deux élèves se taisent.

« J'en référerai à vos directeurs de maisons respectifs », reprit-elle après un seconde de réflexion. « Maintenant, la sécurité de tous les élèves demande que vous vous dépêchiez de sortir… »

Professeur et Auror avant tout, comprit Cyrus. _Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu attendais ? Qu'elle te prenne dans ses bras ?_

Il suivit les élèves qui descendaient sur le quai, où cinq carrosses étaient alignés sous la surveillance d'un autre Auror. Il vit que Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Archibald l'attendaient devant l'avant-dernier carrosse. Quelque part, il aurait préféré être seul, ou que Tonks lui ordonne de monter avec elle dans le dernier carrosse. Mais il n'y avait aucune voiture libre et la jeune femme était toute entière à sa tâche de surveillance du convoi. Il soupira et rejoignit son frère et es amis.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Ginny, d'une voix compatissante, quand ils furent installés

Le jeune garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules, son regard sur Harry comme s'il attendait son jugement. Ce dernier se rebiffa :

« Tu attends quoi de moi, Cyrus ? Que je te plaigne ? »

Cyrus soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour », grommela-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Harry n'arriva pas à se retenir de rire.

« Si on exclut le fait que tu vas te faire pendre haut et court pour ça », répondit-il, « le sortilège de Doigts-boudin était relativement créatif ! »

Cyrus lui sourit de derrière ses mèches, heureux que Harry préfère la complicité plutôt qu'un quelconque discours de grand frère dont il avait le secret. Sa pensée suivante fut qu'il avait certainement raison de penser que Remus, Minerva et Severus – sans parler de Tonks – allaient sans doute s'unir pour lui faire la leçon, et son sourire fut moins solide.

Mais Ron ajouta sur un ton ouvertement admiratif : « Et aussi quand tu as teinté ses cheveux en rose ! Trop classe ! »

« Ouais, à coté, son Crache- limace était vraiment prévisible ! » - jugea l'indéfectible Archibald

Cyrus vit dans le regard amusé d'Hermione et de Ginny que sa légende personnelle venait de s'enrichir d'un autre chapitre et il décida que le reste n'était que péripétie !

000

Tonks laissa la voiture prendre une trentaine de mètre avant de se hisser dans le dernier carrosse avec un soupir. Kingsley Shackelbot qui était déjà installé la regarda de biais.

« Le brun qui s'est payé Malefoy, c'est… votre fils, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vouvoiement comme la présentation la saisirent. Les Aurors se tutoyaient entre eux et… _Cyrus, son fils ?_

« Oui…enfin… oui »

« Et l'autre garçon brun, c'est… »

« Oui… lui aussi je l'ai adopté », ajouta-t-elle avec froideur.

« Oui », répondit l'homme sobrement, presque comme on s'excuse. Et elle fut étonnée de sa déférence. Il était un Auror confirmé et c'est elle qui aurait dû faire preuve d'humilité et de sollicitude. Officiellement, c'était Maugrey, le chef de cette opération. N'empêche que son statut de 'Madame Lupin 'avait fait qu'on l'avait traité comme la représentante de son mari. Elle revit la colère de Narcissa : « Une gamine qui se croit arrivée parce qu'elle a adopté le Survivant… » La tête lui tourna légèrement et elle frissonna, étrangement glacée à l'idée de ses responsabilités et du regard que les autres portaient sur elle. Instinctivement, elle ramena les pans de sa cape autour d'elle comme une cuirasse

La voix tendue de son voisin la sortit brusquement de ses pensées :

« Vous sentez ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi, car des cris effrayés retentirent et le froid se fit plus mordant encore. Un froid irréel et soudain qui ne pouvait pas être attribué aux rigueurs du climat écossais.

« Ce n'est pas possible », murmura-t-elle en se jetant sur la portière pour se pencher au dehors. Son collègue fit de même de l'autre coté. Malgré la pénombre naissante, ils distinguèrent deux carrosses arrêtés au milieu du chemin et des ombres, plus noires que la nuit, tourner auteur d'eux, comme s'ils glissaient sur une glace invisible.

« Des Détraqueurs ! » confirma Shakelbot, d'une voix grave.

« La nuit… » - murmura Tonks en se hissant à l'extérieure du carrosse, sa main gauche sur le toit. Elle n'éprouva aucune satisfaction à constater qu'elle avait eu raison ; le premier jour d'école, les sombres créatures testaient déjà les limites que le Ministère leur avait fixées !

« Une saleté ! » - maugréa Kingsley, en s'extrayant à son tour de la portière.

Elle leva sa baguette sans répondre et la voix grave de Shakelbot vint en écho de la sienne lancer un Patronus argenté dans les airs. Les deux Aurors sautèrent ensuite du carrosse, roulant sur le sol quelques mètres avant de se relever sans attendre pour suivre, en courant, le sanglier et l'ourse qui chargeaient les Détraqueurs. Les quatre créatures se regroupèrent entre les carrosses arrêtés pour résister aux assauts répétés des deux Patronus.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire là » - haleta Kingsley, arrivant le premier devant eux.

« Ce ne sont que des élèves… Vous avez été prévenus », ajouta Tonks, légèrement essoufflée. _Comme si les Détraqueurs s'inquiétaient des règlements ! Faut que j'arrête de faire ma prof !_

Mais les deux créatures n'hésitèrent qu'un instant avant de s'élever, sans un mot ou un geste de plus, dans le ciel et de disparaître en direction de Pré-au-lard. La voix d'Hermione s'éleva alors dans le dos des deux Aurors, tendu et suppliante.

« Pro… professeur Tonks ! »

La jeune femme se retourna.

« Cyrus… Harry… » - continua Hermione d'une voix blanche.

« Quoi ? » - souffla-t-elle, déjà à la portière. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles. Sur le sol, Cyrus gisait immobile, Ron et Archibald tous les deux à genoux à ses cotés, tournèrent des yeux inquiets vers elle. Des hypothèses effrayantes se succédèrent dans sa tête, mais Ginny murmura :

« Les Détraqueurs… il… je crois qu'il… a revu la mort de sa mère »

_La mort de sa mère ? _

« Enfin, on sait pas trop », ajouta Archibald, dubitatif « Il a parlé en brésilien… »

« En portugais », corrigea mécaniquement Hermione.

« Mais à des moments, il a parlé en anglais de prison… » - ajouta Ron.

Notant qu'Harry n'avait rien dit, Tonks déglutit. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle ouvrit la portière et monta dans le carrosse. Les adolescents s'écartèrent et elle s'agenouilla pour s'assurer de la régularité de la respiration du garçon. Quelle quantité d'énergie magique, les Détraqueurs lui avaient-ils dérobée ? Elle repensa au duel avec Drago et au stress qui l'avait sans doute déjà habité en pensant à l'accueil qui allait lui être fait au château. Tout ça avait dû sérieusement diminuer ses défenses.

« Harry ? » - chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui », lui répondit une voix incertaine.

_Dieu soit loué, il est conscient._ Elle leva les yeux dans la direction d'où venait la voix et resta muette de surprise…

0000

Je sais, ça va agacer une fin comme ça, mais ce chapitre est bien assez long, moi je dis…

La suite ? Comme c'est sur le thème des faux semblants, ça s'appelle _Masques... sans doute la semaine prochaine...  
_


	9. Masques

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Toujours rien à moi, toujours les mêmes géniales correctrices – **Alixe, Alana Chantelune et Vert**…

**Page de pub.**

Sa modestie dusse-t-elle en souffrir, je veux parler ici de _Journaux croisés_ de Guézanne que j'ai découvert il y a quelques semaines. Franchement, c'est un texte profond, drôle parfois –l' i-pen est une trouvaille -, déchirant à d'autres – la potion anti-désir est d'une cruauté monstrueuse… C'est un texte, qui doit être apprivoisé parce que les trois premiers chapitres sont sans doute un peu arides, mais la suite se mérite…

Comme il doit bien traîner par ici quelques fans de Remus à l'esprit aventureux…. J'ai bon espoir…

Alors le courrier… 

Niark, niark… vous voulez savoir ? ça tombe bien tout de suite même (**Lunenoire, Girloftheshade, Lazoule, Sandrine Lupin, Dyonisos, Ryan…**)

**Girloftheshade...** Tu trouves Cyrus parfois horripilant ? Mais je crois vraiment que je le vois comme ça… un mélange détonnant de candeur et de souvenirs, l'innocence de Sirius en quelque sorte… comment ça je l'ai déjà dit ?

Palme du troisième œil à **Fée Fléau**, mais qui s'en étonnera – pas moi. Merci d'aimer

**Lunenoire**… non la carte est perdue… Remus l'avait cherché dans Lune et Etoile mais sans résultat… mais j'y reviendrais, t'inquiète…

A ceux qui s'intéressent au lien Cyrus/Tonks/Laelia… (**Guézanne, Boo Sullivan**…)

Rappel : Tonks a figuré Laelia mère et ethomage virtuelles au moment de la naissance de Cyrus… alors moi je trouve pas ça si étonnant…

A tous merci.

**Neuf - Masques**

« Mais ça va, je te dis que ça va ! »

« Et moi, je te dis que Poppy doit te voir avant que tu n'ailles rejoindre les autres ! »

Cyrus soupira : « Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je m'évanouisse ! »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel, mais décida de ne pas poursuivre une conversation qui n'avait pas même pas lieu d'être. Elle avait raison. Point final

« Ça va Harry ?» - chuchota-t-elle plutôt.

Un murmure, provenant d'un point incertain dans l'espace, lui répondit que oui.

« C'est trop bizarre de te parler sans pouvoir te voir », continua la jeune femme sur le même ton.

« On s'y fait, t'inquiète pas ! » affirma Cyrus, avec un air légèrement supérieur qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Quand Remus lui avait parlé de la cape, elle avait été fascinée et elle avait écouté les aventures des Maraudeurs comme, petite fille, elle rêvait en écoutant les efforts Morgane et Merlin pour garder le monde moldu dans le monde magique. Elle avait ensuite été d'accord avec Remus que Harry avait sans doute besoin d'une marque de confiance et que la cape lui serait moins utile quand il aurait dix-huit ans. Mais c'était étrange de se retrouver moins de deux jours plus tard en train de l'utiliser !

Ils arrivaient devant l'infirmerie, et elle concentra sur l'inévitable explosion de Mme Pomfresh.

« Bonsoir Poppy »

« Déjà ! » - s'exclama l'infirmière en jaugeant Cyrus, d'un air sévère. « Que lui est-il arrivé cette fois !? »

« Détraqueurs », répondit simplement Tonks. « Il s'est évanoui ».

« Mais ça va maintenant ! » - s'insurgea Cyrus.

« C'est ça », répondit l'infirmière en posant une main professionnelle et autoritaire sur son front, avant de s'éloigner vers un cabinet dont elle tira une énorme plaque de chocolat qu'elle se mit à briser en morceaux.

« Nous venons aussi pour Harry », ajouta alors Tonks, presque timidement.

« Harry ? Mais où est-il ? »

« Ici », dit alors une voix un peu gênée dans un bruissement de soies froissées. Mme Pomfresh se tourna alors dans la direction de cette voix et elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

00

Remus arriva dans l'aile de l'Infirmerie à grandes enjambées et le cœur battant. Kingsley avait été cryptique : « Votre…femme vous demande de la rejoindre le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie… vos fils ».

Il avait déjà entendu parler du duel entre Cyrus et Malefoy – toute l'école ne parlait plus que de ça ! – mais on lui avait dit que Cyrus avait eu le dessus… _Evidemment…_ Malefoy, vu l'énergie qu'il mettait à se plaindre, lui paraissait plus que remis ! Par contre, Ginny et Hermione étaient arrivées en larmes dans la Grande salle, et Ron et Archibald rivalisaient de pâleur et de calme. « Des Détraqueurs, » avait précisé Kingsley. _Evidemment…_ Il avait une idée par trop précise de ce que de telles créatures pouvaient réveiller chez Cyrus ou… chez Sirius…

Quand cet été, il avait travaillé avec son plus jeune fils, il avait eu l'impression que ce dernier avait un bon contrôle de sa mémoire – jusqu'à pouvoir refuser des informations qu'elle pouvait contenir par pur orgueil ! Mais des Détraqueurs ! On savait si peu de choses sur leurs pouvoirs et leurs effets ! Il accéléra encore.

Et Harry ? - n'avait-il fait qu'accompagner son frère ? Remus en doutait profondément.

Quand il atteignit l'Infirmerie, il ouvrit donc la porte en hésitant presque, mais toute son angoisse et toute sa paranoïa n'avaient pas réussi à le préparer à ce qu'il vit.

A coté d'un Cyrus pâle mais boudeur – un signe de santé en quelque sorte ! –, qui enfournait systématiquement des morceaux de chocolat, se tenait… Harry… ça ne pouvait être que lui, des épis pareils ! Sauf qu'une sorte de pelage noir de nuit continuait sa chevelure et couvrait son visage, ses mains et sans doute l'ensemble de son corps. Il n'était interrompu que par deux cercles plus clairs autour des yeux, qui figuraient sans doute ses lunettes.

Son visage ne s'était pas contenté de se couvrir d'un poil noir luisant, l'ensemble de son crâne semblait modifié par ce qui, de profil, ressemblait à une amorce de museau et de gueule dans la quelle il mettait à fondre les morceaux de chocolat que Tonks lui tendait.

Le vertige le saisit et ses oreilles sifflèrent.

« Harry ! »

Les quatre se retournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement.

« Ah, vous pouvez être fière de vous, Lupin », s'exclama sans attendre Poppy. « D'abords des Détraqueurs autour de Poudlard, et maintenant un gamin de treize ans qui joue les Animagus ! Jamais Dumbledore… »

« Vous trouvez sans doute, Poppy, que c'est beaucoup plus dangereux que de passer ses pleine lune aux cotés d'un loup-garou », rétorqua assez sèchement le directeur de Poudlard, choisissant de ne répondre qu'à l'attaque la plus directe.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils mais, comme souvent, la référence à la lycanthropie de Remus amollit sa désapprobation.

« Regardez le résultat ! » lança-t-elle encore, mais tous purent voir qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sa combativité.

Remus haussa les épaules et s'approcha doucement de Harry.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui…mais j'arrive pas à revenir », dit Harry comme on s'excuse.

« Je pense que nous avons besoin de Minerva », constata Remus à haute voix. L'infirmière lui lança un regard inquisiteur, puis parut se résoudre à considérer cela comme un ordre, et sortit de son domaine sans autre commentaire ;

« Racontez-moi », dit alors Remus très doucement.

Harry haussa les épaules et commença, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce moment-là.

« Lorsque, lorsque les Détraqueurs sont venus… Cyrus… » Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui restait impassible, et continua : « Cyrus les a sentis avant tout le monde… Il s'est raidi… il s'est mis à gémir, à se tenir la tête… puis il a parlé en portugais. De ce que j'ai compris… il a…il a revécu l'attaque dans la forêt…au Brésil… »

Remus posa alors une main compatissante sur celle de Cyrus qui avait l'air ému, mais qui compléta :

« C'est… c'est venu vite… si vite…. Je, je voyais les flammes…la maison en flammes… Laelia… Mae…. » Remus crut qu'il allait pleurer mais il ravala es larmes et continua d'une voix tendue : « Je... je ne pouvais pas retenir ces images… j'ai essayé, papa, j'ai essayé…. Mais elles étaient trop fortes…. Et puis, elles ont changé… Et Sirius, Azkaban… je…. Il… nous… »

Cette fois, Cyrus ne put retenir ses sanglots et Remus le prit dans ses bras :

« Evidemment….J'aurais dû penser que ça pouvait se produire avec de telles créatures autour de toi… Je…. Je suis désolé, Cyrus, désolé… »

« Moi aussi », ajouta Harry au bout d'un moment. « Je voulais l'aider, mais… je lui ai pris la main, mais… ce froid… ce froid… J'avais l'impression que jamais plus j'allais pouvoir même sourire…. Et puis ces images dans ma tête… cette lumière… cette lumière verte, éblouissante….Et cette voix, sa voix…celle de Voldemort », termina-t-il avec difficulté.

« Harry ! » souffla Tonks.

« Mais, c'était pas ça le pire », continua-t-il, les yeux dans le vague comme s'il revivait la scène. « Le pire… » Il jeta un regard à son père comme s'il 'excusait par avance de ce qu'il allait dire. « C'étaient leurs voix…. Celle de James qui hurlait de s'enfuir… celle de… »

« Tu as entendu James ? » demanda Cyrus une demi seconde avant Remus.

« Je crois. Ça, ça ne pouvait être que lui… Et ma mère aussi… Elle, elle suppliait Voldemort de… de m'épargner… » Sa voix trembla.

« Oh… Harry », murmura Remus livide.

« Et alors, j'ai… j'ai eu si froid », continua Harry, d'une voix hypnotique, les bras enlacés contre sa poitrine comme si ce froid était toujours là. « J'ai cru que j'allais geler du dedans. Si froid, je me sentais comme aspiré… Et puis quelque chose en moi s'est réveillée… Quelque chose de plus fort que ce froid, que ces voix, que… que ma tristesse… Quelque chose de chaud qui m'a enveloppé… J'avais si froid et puis, tout d'un coup, ça allait mieux… la douleur était plus lointaine, les voix aussi, comme si ces poils me protégeaient », termina-t-il en regardant ses mains couvertes de longs poils noirs soyeux.

« La douleur d'un animal est moins complexe que celle d'un humain », dit alors Cyrus, très grave tout d'un coup. « Sirius transformait souvent… au début... à Azkaban. »

Tonks frissonna et Remus ferma les yeux, écrasé par leur douleur, leur expérience et son incapacité à les protéger plus.

« Et puis Tonks est arrivée », murmura encore Harry.

Sans lâcher Cyrus ou Harry, Remus se tourna alors vers sa femme qui avait l'air aussi émue qu'eux tous.

« Ça a été un grand choc pour moi aussi », dit-elle doucement. Elle regarda Cyrus longuement avant d'ajouter. « De voir Harry transformé bien sûr mais, finalement… de voir Cyrus évanoui m'a… » Elle secoua la tête. « J'ai hésité puis finalement je l'ai ranimé. » Elle leva les yeux vers Remus et ajouta : « je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait »

Lupin ne trouva pas la force de poser la question autrement qu'avec les yeux.

« Quand… quand Cyrus a ouvert les yeux…. Il… »

Comme elle cherchait de nouveau ses mots, Cyrus intervint :

« J'ai cru qu'elle était Laelia… » - expliqua-t-il, « mais personne n'a compris » tenta-t-il de la rassurer ;

« Je ne sais pas », commenta Tonks.

« Mae, ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda alors Harry.

« Mère », répondirent en même temps Tonks et Cyrus.

« C'est joli », dit prudemment Harry.

Remus les regarda tous, tour à tour, pesant les forces en présence et les risques potentiels, et revint sur Tonks : « Tu as fait ce que tu as cru bon... nous verrons bien… De toutes façons, Hermione sait déjà… Quant aux autres, ils mettront sans doute cela sur le compte du choc… C'est quand même plus facile à croire que la vérité, non ? »

Personne n'ajouta rien pendant de longues secondes.

« Tu vois, Papa », reprit finalement Cyrus avec un profond soupir, « tu avais raison il y a deux ans… c'est intenable notre histoire ! »

« Ce qui est intenable », répondit Remus de sa voix la plus raisonnable, « c'est d'avoir des élèves attaqués par des Détraqueurs ! Vos histoires à vous deux sont suffisamment douloureuses pour que vous soyez des proies faciles mais… d'autres auraient pu réagir aussi violemment ! »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en entendant des pas. Poppy et Minerva entrèrent dans la pièce. La professeur de Métamorphose laissa échapper un sifflement sonore en voyant Harry… Ce qui amena un sourire incongru sur les faces graves de la famille Lupin.

« Et bien ! En voilà du progrès ! Félicitation ! »

« Tu trouves ? » - ne put s'empêcher de rire Harry.

« Comment est-ce venu ? »

« Les Détraqueurs... J'ai… j'ai voulu résister au froid… » - expliqua Harry

Minerva sourit : « Métamorphose fonctionnelle… Intéressant… Très bon signe d'ailleurs sur ce qui est à l'œuvre au fond de toi ! »

« Ça ne ressemble pas à grand-chose pourtant », dit Harry avec une sensible déception.

Minerva se contenta de regarder Remus qui haussa les épaules :

« Nous pourrions nous tromper, non ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence…. » - commenta-t-il prudemment.

« C'est vrai mais… cette forme de mâchoire pourtant…. C'est à cela que… »

« Pourquoi ne pas attendre d'être sûr pour mettre des mots ? », demanda Remus comme une prière. Son ancienne professeur, et collègue, et amie, le dévisagea longuement de derrière ses lunettes avant de conclure :

« Comme vous le souhaitez, Remus. Et bien, Harry, si… si tu t'en sens la force… nous allons chercher ensemble à ramener ta forme humaine… »

« Tu… tu ne peux pas le faire, toi ? »

« Ça a peu d'intérêt, Harry, je ne serais pas toujours là », remarqua Minerva « sauf si tu ne te sens pas capable…

Harry acquiesça et Minerva lui prit les mains.

« Tu n'ignores pas qu'une transformation volontaire ne peut avoir lieu que si le sorcier sait exactement ce qu'il veut avoir comme résultat… A terme, tu connaîtras suffisamment ton corps et ton Animagus pour passer de l'un à l'autre volontairement et entièrement… mais pour commencer, on va partir d'un détail, d'un détail qui te permettra d'amener une sensation assez forte pour que ton inconscient complète ce que ta conscience ignore… Partons peut-être de… de tes lunettes… Oui, c'est un objet que tu connais bien, que tu dois pouvoir visualiser… »

« Oui », répondit Harry.

« Alors concentre-toi… vois ces lunettes dans ton esprit… chaque détail…. Ne pense à rien d'autre… ne cherche pas des choses plus compliquées que tes lunettes. Tu y es ? »

« Oui »

« Peux-tu retrouver la sensation de ces lunettes sur ton nez ? »

« Oui », murmura encore Harry, après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles personne n'avait même bougé un cil. Tous purent ainsi voir le frémissement qui le saisit tout entier, d'un seul coup. Tous entendirent le pop bien connu et virent réapparaître les traits familiers d'Harry, juste plus pâles qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Bravo », souffla Tonks.

« Ouais ! » s'écria Cyrus.

Mme Pomfresh se contenta de secouer la tête et Remus se sentit incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Harry lissa son visage de ses deux mains comme étonné par la sensation comme par le résultat.

« Merci »

« Il n'y a aucune raison de me remercier », dit tranquillement Minerva. « Je n'ai fait que réveiller ce qui est en toi ».

« Ça va, Harry ? » réussit enfin à demander Remus. L'adolescent hocha la tête. « Il va nous falloir revenir dans le monde de Poudlard », ajouta-t-il lentement.

« Il va falloir aussi… » - commença Tonks avant de secouer la tête comme s si l'ampleur de la tâche la déroutait. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Remus la regarda, attendant qu'elle précise sa pensée, puis finit par proposer :

« D'abord, il faut vous protéger les garçons des Détraqueurs… » Il se tourna alors vers Cyrus. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà trouvé le moyen de gagner une semaine de retenue avec Severus… Voilà déjà un moment que nous pourrons mettre à profit pour travailler discrètement »

Cyrus se faisait petit quand Tonks demanda :

« Une semaine ? Ça suffira ? »

« Faisons confiance à Severus pour trouver tous les prétextes nécessaires pour faire durer s'il le faut ! » répondit Remus avec un léger sourire que tous imitèrent – sauf Cyrus.

Minerva ajouta : « Je ne te remercie pas d'ailleurs, Cyrus ! Une semaine avec Drago Malefoy dans mon bureau tous les soirs dès la rentrée ! Tu es dur avec moi ! »

Tous rirent et Cyrus grimaça :

« Je suis désolé »

« J'aurais bien des choses à dire sur le sujet », commenta Remus, « mais je suppose que ça ira pour ce soir ! »

Cyrus lui jeta un regard en biais si inquiet que Tonks ne put s'empêcher de glousser :

« Et Harry ? »

« Si vous voulez, je peux me faire un plaisir d'exploser Malefoy, moi aussi ! » - lança l'interpellé.

« Tentant », répondit Remus très calmement. « Mais que dirais-tu plutôt d'expliquer très loyalement que tu travailles avec moi ? »

« Comment ça ? Pour que tout le monde croie qu tu veux que je battes Hermione cette année ? »

Remus sourit :

« Hermione ! Mais le voilà notre prétexte ! Elle veut toujours suivre trois options, n'est-ce pas ? »

Minerva opina.

« Et bien, nous allons rendre cela possible », conclut Remus.

« Je refuse d'étudier les runes », protesta Harry.

« Ça peut être l'étude des Moldus… Mais ce sont vos cours d'Arithmancie qui seront décalés de ceux des autres… »

« Et si d'autres élèves souhaitent… » - commença Tonks.

Minerva rit : « Vous êtes encore jeune et naïve, Nymphadora… Des demandes comme celle d'Hermione, il n'y en a que tous les dix ans ! »

00000

« Tu n'as pas dormi ? »

« Non… » - reconnut-il en se décollant comme à regret de la fenêtre. Il se retourna pour faire face à sa femme qui l'observait d'un air plus que critique.

« Tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée au lieu de ruminer toute la nuit ? » s'enquit-elle encore.

« Pourquoi aurais-je dû t'empêcher de dormir ? »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui apprit qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là.

« C'était quoi déjà la formule débile qu'on a dû dire cet été ? Y avait le meilleur et le pire dedans…. » - demanda-t-elle, et il ne réussit pas à retenir un sourire affectueux.

« J'ai pourtant pas l'impression de t'épargner », murmura-t-il après un moment.

Elle se radoucit notablement et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

« Ah ça, on s'ennuie pas ! » reconnut-elle, avec un certain entrain. « Bon alors, résumons : Cyrus se laisse provoquer par Malefoy, et c'est moi qui doit intervenir… »

Il sourit : « Si tu souhaites continuer à pouvoir tirer toute la couverture à toi, tu peux aller à ma place au Manoir Malefoy cet après-midi… »

« Cet après-midi ? »

Il se contenta d'un signe de tête. Elle grimaça.

« Tu vas lui dire quoi ? »

« A Lucius ? »

« Non, je m'en fiche ! A Cyrus… »

« Oh… Je sais pas trop encore… j'improviserai… »

« Et moi, qui croyais que t'étais un père expérimenté ! »

« Arthur Weasley te dirait sans doute que l'expérience, c'est justement ça… » - répondit-il, étonné lui-même de trouver ce ton badin avec les pensées aussi circulaires et défaitistes qui l'habitaient. Elle pesa sa réponse avant d'abandonner :

« Mouais, sois pas trop dur avec lui, parce que je suis sûre que Drago l'a bien cherché… »

Il sourit un peu tristement, mais elle enchaîna :

« … ensuite, ces imbéciles de Détraqueurs qui confondent la pénombre et la nuit… »

« Diggory sera là à 9 heures », l'informa tranquillement Remus.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de grimacer :

« Chouette journée, mon amour ! »

« J'aime autant que ce soit lui qui aille voir les Détraqueurs et puis Amos… Amos n'est pas le pire… »

Elle sembla presque hésiter à continuer, et il regretta de l'avoir interrompue_. Allez, demande-moi, tu sais que tu brûles, que c'est ça qui m'empêche de dormir ! Courage, Tonks, ne te laisse pas impressionner par mes yeux fatigués et par ma soi-disant grande expérience !_

« Je te laisse juge… » Elle se leva, marcha jusqu'à la cheminée du salon, observa les photos des vacances en Norvège, le ponton de bois gris de Léander, Remus montrant fièrement une prise de pêche, les grimaces de Cyrus, le sourire de Harry… Elle inspira et se retourna :

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas reconnaître que Harry est un loup », demanda-t-elle très vite comme si elle avait peur de ne pas arriver à la fin de la phrase.

_Merci._

Sa réponse audible fut plus longue à venir :

« Parce que… parce que rien n'aurait pu être pire… non ? »

Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle pose la question que suggéraient ses yeux écarquillés.

« Un loup, Tonks… tout ça pour qu'il soit un loup ? »

« Un Animagus n'a rien à voir avec la lycanthropie », répondit-elle prudemment. Elle ne comprenait pas, ça se voyait et Remus se demanda ce qu'il avait espéré.

« Mais… mais pourquoi un loup ? » demanda-t-il avec un peu de désespoir.

« Mais n'est-ce pas évident, Remus ? Pourquoi suis-je un chien, si ce n'est par fidélité et dévouement ? »

Il regretta qu'elle ait à lui dire ça. _Ça ne m'aide pas mon amour ! Vos attentes envers moi me terrifient… _

« Tonks… »

« Harry est ton fils, Remus. Tu l'as élevé, tu es son modèle… Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise !? »

« Tu trouves sain, toi, qu'il veuille être moi ? Il n'a plus huit ans… »

« C'est quoi ton problème, Remus ? Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'il soit incapable de choisir sa propre voie ? »

Elle attendit avec une patience et une résolution qu'il ne lui connaissait pas qu'il consente à lui répondre.

« Non », souffla-t-il très doucement.

« Pardon ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non », répondit-il plus distinctement.

Elle l'observa encore avant de demander :

« C'est la responsabilité qui t'effraie ? »

Il lui lança un regard meurtri qu'elle accepta cette fois comme une réponse valable.

« Alors quoi ? Tu as honte ? Honte de toi ? »

Il se figea parce que les mots n'étaient pas venus comme cela toute la nuit, mais ils avaient eu le même sens.

« Tu crois que James aurait été content que son fils devienne un loup ? » demanda-t-il très faiblement.

_Bien sûr, elle ne pourra pas répondre à ça_, pensa-t-il avec une joie mauvaise. Elle ne l'avait pas connu. Une vague de culpabilité suivit : Il était lâche de la charger de ses propres délires. Pétri de désespoir et de remords, il regarda Tonks l'observer, les sourcils froncés. Elle finit par demander, une note d'incrédulité inquiète dans la voix :

« Tu parles bien du même James que celui qui est devenu un Cerf pour t'accompagner les nuits de pleine lune ? »

Il prit la phrase en plein cœur.

Elle avait sans doute raison, estima son cerveau.

Oui James avait fait ça pour lui. Sirius aussi. Ses amis n'avaient jamais méprisé le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou. Ils étaient arrivés tardivement à le soupçonner pour ça de pouvoir être tenté par Voldemort, mais jamais à le mépriser.

Alors, sans doute, la forme de l'Animagus était acceptable…

Il sentit que ses mains tremblaient et que ses yeux piquaient. Sans doute la nuit blanche expliquait son émotivité, mais il était incapable de se retenir.

Elle avait raison.

Il tituba presque jusqu'à elle et enfuit son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Comment ai-je fait pour survivre sans toi ? » chuchota-t-il.

00000

Bon ensuite, l'année continue à accélérer… Pour l'instant, faute de mieux sans doute, mais aussi pour des raisons objectives, ça s'appelle « leçons ». Sais pas encore quand je le posterai… au pire en janvier… Alors joyeux Noël !


	10. Leçons

**L'inné et l'acquis**

**Bonne année, évidemment, bonne année….**

**Bonne année à ceux qui lisent**

**Bonne année à ceux qui écrivent**

**Bonne année à ceux qui ont besoin de s'évader….**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des traces de leur passage…**

**Bien sûr, il y a ceux et celles qui savaient (Harana, Juliette, Lulu..) **… évidemment… je l'avais pas beaucoup caché faut dire… Un loup, oui, un loup… les poils sont noirs pour l'instant** (Vert) **Etape…étape…

**Juliette… **De mieux en mieux ? Et bien c'est gentil, même si ça fait un peu peur… Quand à me lancer dans une troisième fic, honnêtement, pas le temps en ce moment…

Il y a aussi celles et ceux qui aiment que la relation Tonks/Remus prenne de l'épaisseur** (Ryan, Fée Fléau, Alixe, Alana, Boo Sullivan, Girloftheshade…) **Y'en a même qui voudrait que la famille s'agrandisse… pourquoi pas…

La rédemption de Remus,** Guézanne ? **Mais j'y travaille, j'y travaille… La pub était sincère et gratuite…

Grand retour de** Lulu-Cyfair **(chouette !) A qui parlait Bellatrix il y a quelques chapitres ? Y répondre, serait tout dire… Allez, allez, continue de chercher… J'aime à croire que c'est trouvable…

Dette éternelle et grandissante envers** Alixe, Alana Chantelune et Vert **qui, encore et toujours, veulent bien relire.

**

* * *

Dix - Leçons**

Cyrus inspira avant de frapper à la porte.

« Entrez !»

La voix n'était pas accueillante mais il obéit et pénétra dans le cachot qui était plongé dans une semi obscurité. Une lampe voletait près de la tête de Severus et éclairait sa plume qui courait sur un parchemin. Le maître des potions ne leva pas un instant les yeux et grinça, sur un ton que tous à Poudlard connaissait trop bien :

« Avez-vous perdu votre langue ? »

« Cyrus Lupin, professeur… je viens pour…pour ma retenue »

« Oh ! » Severus leva la tête. « Déjà ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à une clepsydre accrochée au mur.

« Oui, bien sûr… »

Cyrus se sentit un peu plus léger. Il avait un instant cru que Severus allait s'enfermer dans son personnage de croque-mitaine. Mais il se garda pourtant de trop d'optimisme.

« Approche. »

Cyrus s'avança. Et le regard du Maître des Potions sur lui apprit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas trop se réjouir prématurément.

« Bien, bien, bien…Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? »

Cyrus chercha le piège mais ne le trouva pas.

« Pour apprendre à résister aux Détraqueurs ? »

« Les Détraqueurs… » Severus eut un geste évasif de la main. « Les Détraqueurs ne sont qu'une péripétie, non ? »

Cyrus attendit – après tout c'est ce que faisaient Harry et Remus dans ces cas là. Il semblait que tout le monde trouvait qu'ils avaient raison à procéder ainsi.

« Il me paraîtrait tout aussi souhaitable que tu apprennes à résister aux provocations », précisa, en effet, le Maître des Potions.

« Oh ça… »

Cyrus pensa que celui qui parlait n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour dire cela - mais il connaissait trop l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui pour penser pouvoir exprimer une telle opinion à haute voix.

« Oui _ça _! » s'emportait d'ailleurs le Maître des potions, les yeux flamboyants, avant d'ajouter, à peine plus calmement : « Mais je croyais que ton père t'avait déjà exprimé toute sa reconnaissance pour l'avoir une fois de plus contraint à aller s'excuser devant Lucius Malefoy… »

Cyrus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme si tu en doutais ? »

Le professeur et l'élève se jaugèrent mutuellement.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors ? » demanda Cyrus, « est-ce que je me suis encore battu avec Malefoy ? Non. Est-ce qu'il n'arrête pas de me singer en train de tomber dans les pommes ? Oui. Est-ce qu'il passe son temps à déparler en brésilien de cuisine ? Oui. »

« Tu veux dire que Remus sait être dissuasif quand il veut ? »

« Je veux dire que je suis désolé qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de moi, il en a bien assez comme cela ».

Severus le dévisagea longtemps, comme s'il doutait de sa sincérité, puis souffla :

« Je suis heureux de te voir si… si perméable à l'esprit du temps »

Cyrus haussa les épaules et commenta avec un ton désabusé :

« Tu imagines un monde sans Black ? » demanda-t-il. « Pas de Malefoy ? Pas de Bellatrix et même pas moi… Le monde serait plus tranquille ! »

Rogue leva légèrement un sourcil et proposa :

« Et sans Nymphadora, les filles de cette école penseraient peut-être moins que trébucher en venant au tableau est sans doute sexy… »

Cyrus en eut le souffle coupé, et il lui fallut un recul qu'il ne se savait pas posséder pour se retenir de sauter sur Severus comme il avait bondi quelques jours plus tôt sur Narcissa. Est-ce que Remus voulait vraiment qu'il écoute des choses comme celles-là sans broncher ?!

« Ceci ne nous dit pas pourquoi tu n'as pas repousser ces Détraqueurs », reprit le Maître des potions, imperturbable à l'émoi visible sur le visage du garçon.

« Les repousser… » - admit-il radouci. Oui, c'était pour cela que Remus l'envoyait voir Severus, le compétent et précis Severus.

« Après tout, IL était Auror et plutôt expert en matière de magie noire », compléta le professeur, plus rêveur qu'acide.

« Severus, je… je dois rapprendre, tu le sais comme moi… » - lui rappela-t-il presque comme un prière.

« Même dans l'urgence ? » - insista Rogue, dubitatif, « Harry a dit que tu les avais sentis bien avant tout le monde…»

« Un petit privilège d'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban… » - répondit sèchement Cyrus. Et il dut lutter intérieurement contre des images angoissantes, froides et humides qui semblaient vouloir jaillir de sa mémoire.

« Je vois. »

« Non, tu ne vois rien du tout ! » explosa Cyrus, mettant ici toute la rage qu'il avait contenue pendant toute cette conversation. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être volé de tous ses souvenirs heureux ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne jamais te réveiller de ton pire cauchemar ! »

Quand il se calma, Cyrus fut plutôt surpris que Rogue ne soit pas mis à son tour à hurler. Le Maître des potions n'était pas homme à se laisser brusquer par un garçon de douze ans – même muni d'une mémoire trois fois plus ancienne. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Severus avait légèrement pâli en entendant sa tirade, mais ses traits semblaient plus rigides que la pierre des gargouilles. Ses yeux noirs brûlaient, non de colère, mais d'une sorte d'émotion que Cyrus ne sut pas reconnaître.

Sans un mot, l'homme se retourna d'ailleurs, et se mit à fouiller dans sa bibliothèque. Il en tira plusieurs volumes, en choisit un, et reposa les autres. Cyrus se surprit à se demander s'il cherchait vraiment quelque chose ou s'il gagnait du temps. Il sentait le Maître des potions mal à l'aise. Etait-ce parce que ce que lui demandait Remus était difficile ? Etait-ce à cause des tensions politiques et sécuritaires qui entouraient cette rentrée ? Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Qu'avait-il donc dit de si incroyable ?

Alors qu'il observait Rogue tourner lentement les pages, translucides à force d'être fines, d'un vieux volume de cuir, Cyrus eut soudain un flash. Un Severus plus jeune, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre, tellement absorbé qu'il ne voit pas venir un saut d'eau glacée, charmé pour voler et se verser lentement dans son cou. En arrière fond de l'image, il entendit des rires, jeunes, insouciants, cruels, puis le souvenir – était-ce un vrai souvenir ? - s'arrêta net, comme il était venu, comme si une herse de château fort était brusquement tombée entre sa conscience et sa mémoire.

C'était un sentiment étrange. Ce n'était pas sa conscience qui avait décidé de se couper de sa mémoire mais l'inverse. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Il frissonna, presque apeuré, mais Severus se retourna, brisant la sorte de transe qui l'avait saisi

« Ce que tu me dis c'est que tes barrières mentales sont devenues plus poreuses… nous devrions commencer par cela… »

Le constat ne semblait que trop s'appliquer à ce que Cyrus venait de vivre et il ne put refuser les différents exercices de concentration et de discipline mentale que Severus lui proposa, et dont il sortit tellement épuisé qu'aucun Gryffondor ne put douter un seul instant de l'effectivité de la retenue de Rogue.

00

« C'est vrai cette histoire, Potter, que Granger et toi vous êtes tellement nuls que c'est ton père qui va faire semblant de vous enseigner l'arithmancie ? » claironna une voix traînante le matin suivant, alors que le Grand Hall fourmillaient d'élèves qui allaient ou qui revenaient de petit-déjeuner.

Hermione se retourna et allait sans doute répliquer mais Harry s'interposa :

« De quoi te plains-tu Malefoy, tu me verras moins comme ça !? » répondit-il, très calme. Il fut conscient des regards et des élèves qui s'arrêtaient pour écouter leur échange, mais il essaye de les ignorer.

« Oh, ne me fais pas rêver, Potter ! »

Harry haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin vers la Grande Salle. Hermione et Ron le suivirent- le second avait l'air prêt à faire du Serpentard son petit-déjeuner s'il rouvrait la bouche. Il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder !

Malefoy n'avait pas été le seul à s'étonner, mais l'histoire des trois options avait bien marché.

« Sinon, il vous faudrait un retourneur de temps ! » avait lancé Lavande.

_Elle ne sait sans doute pas à quel point c'est difficile à avoir_, avait pensé Harry.

Mais Malefoy n'était pas toujours très prudent pour un Serpentard :

« Et j'espère que t'as pris Etude des moldus en troisième option, après tout c'est le seul espoir pour un demi-sang de bourbe comme toi ! »

Harry ferma les yeux, essaya de s'exhorter à continuer son chemin puis décida qu'il en était incapable, malheureusement. Il se retourna donc vers Malefoy, pas aussi lentement qu'il l'aurait souhaité, et gronda :

« T'avise pas de croire que j'ai trop peur de mon père pour ne pas te donner la leçon que tu mérites ! »

Ron et Drago semblèrent tous les deux ravis de sa réponse, et la partie la plus calme du cerveau d'Harry trouva le mélange inquiétant.

« Je ne souhaite que cela, Potter ! »

Les élèves autour d'eux continuaient de s'agglutiner, et la même partie raisonnable de son cerveau fit remarquer à Harry qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu choisir un pire endroit pour s'affronter. Sans doute était-ce délibéré de la part de Malefoy… il était tombé dans le panneau comme un débutant !

« Je vois », dit-il très froidement, se retournant complètement pour faire face au Serpentard. Trop tard pour reculer, restait à faire bonne figure !

Alors que les deux garçons n'avaient jamais paru si prêts de sortir leur baguette respective, il eut un mouvement en périphérie du groupe, et une voix un peu éthérée sur sa droite demanda ce qu'il se passait. Une voix plus grave et autoritaire posa la même question à la gauche de Harry, et le cercle autour d'eux laissa passer au même moment la haute silhouette torturée du professeur Maugrey et la petite silhouette du Professeur Trelawney. Le premier demanda de nouveau :

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien professeur », murmura Harry.

« C'est... » - commença Malefoy. Harry eut la satisfaction de voir le Serpentard hésiter à mentir plus avant. « Je demandais juste des précisions à Potter sur son 'emploi du temps aménagé'… »

« Fouinard comme ton père, hein Malefoy ? », gronda l'Auror, son œil magique fixé sur Drago qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier.

Harry aurait sans doute chéri ce moment à sa juste valeur si, brusquement, une douleur fulgurante ne lui avait déchiré le front. Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas gémir. Cho qui s'était glissée au premier rang entre temps allait s'avancer, mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

« Ça va Harry ? »

« Oui », articula difficilement celui-ci les dents serrées et le regard furibond. Il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un fasse remarquer qu'il allait mal.

« Tu vas t'évanouir toi aussi, Potter ? » - se moqua Malefoy rayonnant de malveillance.

« Je crois plutôt que c'est vous, M. Malefoy, qui allez vous 'évanouir' ! Disparaissez donc de ma vue avant que j'enlève des points ! » - martela l'Auror.

Tous virent que Malefoy devait se faire violence pour obtempérer, mais il finit par partir, entraînant ses fidèles Goyle et Crabbe avec lui et maugréant des menaces envers les vieux Aurors qui feraient mieux de prendre leur retraite et de s'occuper de leurs affaires.

« Si je ne savais pas que Lupin devrait réparer les pots cassés, je transformerais bien cette petite fouine en… » - grommela encore Maugrey, déclenchant quelques rires de soutien parmi l'assistance.

Au moment où Harry allait se féliciter que tout le monde se disperse et que l'attention générale se reporte sur autre chose que sa douleur – qui persistait, même si elle avait perdue sa fulgurance -, la professeur de Divination se retourna vers lui, l'étudiant derrière ses énormes lunettes de mouche. Elle fit un pas vers lui et posa une main légère sur le front d'Harry qui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Serait-il un jour autre chose que l'enfant de Poudlard, celui dont tous les professeurs protègent la santé ? Mais la femme ferma brusquement les yeux et sa voix changea :

« La marque, évidemment la marque… Celle qui sépare le Survivant du commun… » -murmura-t-elle.

Harry se hérissa et, instinctivement, recula pour échapper au contact.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, mais… rien d'extraordinaire… un simple mal de tête… »

Il constata avec horreur que de nouveau tous les élèves présents s'étaient tus et le dévisageaient avec insistance. Poudlard, pour la première fois, lui parut trop petit pour pouvoir s'enfuir, se cacher, disparaître suffisamment longtemps pour que tous oublient cette scène…

« Vous avez déjeuné, Potter ? » s'enquit brusquement Maugrey.

« Non, c'est ça, sûrement ça », affirma Harry, reconnaissant qu'on lui pose enfin une question _normale_.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous hâtez mon enfant », dit alors Trelawney d'une voix tout à fait normale, « sinon vous allez être en retard ! »

« Tout de suite, professeur ! » l'assura Harry.

000

La rumeur l'accompagna toute la journée. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent à son approche, des filles chuchotèrent sur son passage. Il surprit même des élèves de son groupe étudier a cicatrice d'un nouvel œil. A la fin du repas du midi, il comprit soudain : on ne se moquait pas de lui, non, on avait presque peur.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux, Harry, ils vont oublier aussi vite que ça leur est venu », lui répétait Hermione de loin en loin.

Elle avait sans doute raison, mais ce n'était pas facile.

« Chouette ! On a Soins aux créatures magiques ! » s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils sortaient du réfectoire en examinant son emploi du temps.

Harry se força à revenir à la réalité. Après tout, il s'était lui aussi réjoui de suivre des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, même si Hagrid avait estimé qu'il n'apprendrait pas grand-chose pendant sa première année avec les banales créatures du professeur Gobe-Planche. Il y avait peu de chance effectivement qu'elle nous sorte des accromentulas, pensa Harry avec un sourire. Mais comme il allait devoir suivre trois options, plus le travail qu'il devait faire avec Minerva sur son Animagus et les cours de défense que son père avait annoncés, ce n'était sans doute pas très grave que son travail scolaire ne soit pas trop ardu.

« Avec qui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Serpentard », dit doucement Hermione.

« Génial », grinça Harry, luttant contre l'envie pressante d'aller se cacher toute en haut de la tour d'astronomie comme quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Evidemment, les veracrasses qui constituaient l'objet d'étude de leur première leçon n'étaient pas des animaux passionnants. Ils mangeaient beaucoup, mais ça Harry le savait depuis longtemps. « Et ils ne sentent pas très bon », avait ajouté Lavande. « Non mais quelle mômerie ! » avait soufflé Hermione, « et elle, elle sent quoi ? »

Malefoy avait décrété qu'ils n'avaient rien de magique et avait arrêté de nourrir le sien, jusqu'à ce que Mme Gobe-Planche ne lui propose une recherche de cinq rouleaux de parchemins pour la semaine prochaine en remplacement. Bref, ça s'était plutôt bien passé, si on omettait la charmante remarque du même Malefoy sur le chemin du retour.

« Hé Potter ! Maugrey aussi, il vous a adoptés aussi alors ? Ça fait une belle famille : le loup, la petite qui change de tête, le vieux couturé, celui qui s'évanouit et celui à la cicatrice brûlante : Un raccourci de Sainte-Mangouste ! »

« Section psychiatrie alors ! » avait ajouté Pansy Parkinson.

Harry avait enfoncé résolument ses mains dans ses poches et était rentré au château à grands pas, sans desserrer les dents. Ron avait eu du mal à le rattraper, pour peu de temps d'ailleurs puisqu'il allait en Divination, alors que Harry et Hermione, eux, avaient Etudes des moldus. Quand sa camarade les rattrapa à son tour, Ron avait renoncé à lui faire prononcer un mot et Hermione n'eut pas plus de succès jusqu'au moment ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans un couloir. Harry s'était alors immobilisé, et avait poussé un long hurlement de rage.

« Harry !? »

« Ouais, et bien tant pis ! Tu préférais que je casse sa petite gueule d'enfoiré ? »

« Et bien.. » commença Hermione comme si elle avait vraiment étudié l'alternative.

« Juste pour que mon père soit encore obligé d'aller s'excuser ? »

« Quand bien même… »

« Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste ! » avait de nouveau hurlé Harry.

« Je vois. »

Quand il avait paru plus calme, elle avait ajouté :

« Et ta cicatrice ? »

Harry avait fait volte face.

« Quoi ma cicatrice !? »

« Elle… était brûlante ? »

« Oui »

« Oh. »

Harry avait repris son chemin à grands pas.

« Oui, je sais, faut que j'en parle à mon père… et faut pas que je me batte avec Malefoy, et… merde ! »

Cette fois, Hermione avait choisi le silence.

000

Harry s'était ennuyé ferme en étude des moldus. Non franchement. Il se demandait comment Hermione, qui savait tout ça encore mieux que lui, avait pu prendre autant de notes.

« Les Moldus n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques ». _Sans blague_. « Ils remplacent l'énergie magique par des énergies mécaniques au nombre de trois : la traction (humaine ou animale), l'énergie électrique (de différentes sources), l'énergie élémentale (vent, eau…) » A bâiller.

« C'est pas avec ça qu'ils vont être capables de prendre le métro », avait-il glissé à Hermione en désignant de la pointe de sa plume leurs camarades à grande majorité Poufsouffle et tous Sang-pur - sauf Hermione.

« Chut », avait répliqué celle-ci.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Harry avait décidé qu'il relirait les notes d'Hermione et avait commencé à rédiger son devoir de potions pour la semaine prochaine. Quand la cloche avait sonné, il avait été le premier dehors.

0000

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du grand escalier en colimaçon – entrée officielle pour une disposition tout à fait officielle elle aussi, contre laquelle Rusard ne pourrait rien ! - Remus les attendait.

« Harry, Hermione, entrez… »

« Bonsoir Papa »

« On va se mettre là », dit Remus en désignant les deux canapés où il recevait certaines de ses visites dans son bureau directorial. Hermione se rappela la première fois qu'elle y était venue et qu'elle avait appris le plus grand secret de la famille Lupin. Elle se demanda si cet endroit lui offrirait toujours de si importantes révélations.

« Vous avez faim ? Soif ? Non ? Bon. Hum… j'ai discuté avec Vector… Il pense que si vous n'êtes que deux, et que vous travaillez suffisamment, il doit pouvoir vous faire suivre le programme tout en me laissant du temps pour travailler avec vous d'autres choses…. »

« Avec _nous _? »

« Oui Hermione, tu en sais suffisamment pour comprendre que Cyrus et Harry sont menacés par l'évasion de Bellatrix et par la présence autour de Poudlard de Détraqueurs… je ne vois aucune contre-indications à ce que tu en apprennes autant que Harry. C'est même sans doute plus sage. »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et la referma, visiblement dépassée par les implications.

« Et Ron ? »

Remus tourna la tête vers son fils qui avait posé la question.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je sais combien Ron est important pour toi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage d'agrandir encore un peu plus le cercle de ceux qui savent… »

« De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix, hein ? » répliqua immédiatement Harry.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, craignant que ces deux là ne s'enferment une nouvelle fois dans un affrontement de volontés où elle se sentirait singulièrement déplacée. Mais Remus demanda simplement :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? »

« Rien ne va », constata son fils sombrement.

Comme il ne semblait pas enclin à élaborer, Hermione s'exhorta au courage et proposa.

« Malefoy n'arrête pas de le chercher… »

« Et ma cicatrice s'est mise à me brûler ce matin en plein milieu du grand hall, sans aucune raison… » - ajouta précipitamment Harry.

Hermione comprit alors qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée. La réaction de sa cicatrice était peut-être plus inquiétante pour Harry que Malefoy. Et le souvenir de l'année dernière s'imposa, de Melle Teigne pétrifiée, de Ginny et Cyrus disparus et elle réprima un frisson. Oui, il y avait sans doute de quoi prendre cela au sérieux.

« Tu te disputais avec Malefoy » - lui rappela-t-elle néanmoins.

« Et alors, ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois ! »

Remus leva la main pour qu'ils l'écoutent :

« Ça a duré longtemps ? »

« Une demi-heure… très fort au début puis beaucoup plus comme un picotement. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Notre ami le serpent est revenu ? »

Remus secoua la tête mais Harry n'en avait pas fini :

« Et notre grande prophétesse locale est venue dire que j'étais différent de tout le monde ! »

« On m'a dit », répliqua prudemment Lupin, partagé entre le soulagement de voir Harry en parler de son propre chef et cette impression persistante qu'il était un peu dépassé par les évènements.

« Sybille… Sybille a sa propre logique… » - essaya-t-il mais en croisant le regard flamboyant de son fils, il pensa soudain que Harry avait moins besoin de réponses que d'exutoire. Il reprit ton sur un ton volontairement plus léger :

« OK, OK… je vais garder pour moi mes questions de mère poule et mes appels au calme… On va voir si ça se reproduit… Là tout de suite, on va plutôt traiter ton exaspération… » Il se leva et proposa : « si vous me montriez ce que vous seriez capable de faire avec une baguette ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione.

Remus, d'un mouvement de baguette, fit disparaître son lourd bureau et son tapis persan, dégageant un vaste espace qu'il recouvrit d'un tapis semblable à celui qu'utilisait Tonks.

« Tu veux… ? » commença Harry, n'osant pas y croire.

« Est-ce que vous croyez qu'à vous deux vous arriveriez à me désarmer et à m'immobiliser ? » demanda Remus très innocemment.

000

« Alors cette leçon particulière avec Harry et Hermione ? »

« Alors, on s'est bien amusé… »

Tonks lui lança un regard curieux :

« Si les Gryffondors se mettent en groupe à trouver l'arithmancie drôle… »

Remus sourit. La scène repassait clairement devant ses yeux.

« T'aurais dû voir leur tête quand ils se sont tous les deux retrouver ficelés dos à dos ! »

Tonks s'esclaffa bruyamment.

« Mais ils ont compris, la deuxième fois, ils se sont protégés l'un l'autre… » - continua Lupin avec une affection visible pour ses élèves. « Bientôt tu pourras prendre ma place…»

« Tu crois pas que tu exagères ? »

« On n'a pas utilisé plus de trois sorts différents, Tonks, rien d'au dessus de leur niveau… »

« Ouais, moi, je vais avoir l'air maligne s'ils écrasent leurs petits copains en cours… »

« Tant que tu mets pas Drago face à Harry, ça ira !»

Elle rit doucement, finissant de se déshabiller en trois mouvements et grimpant lestement en petite tenue sur leur lit pour s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures. Remus, lui, continua de plier consciencieusement ses vêtements sur une chaise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui lance un coussin.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu le fais exprès non ? »

« Pas toi ? »

Elle commença pas prendre la mouche et froncer les sourcils, mais Remus lui renvoya l'oreiller dans la tête et elle rit. Il vint la rejoindre et baissa d'un coup de baguette l'intensité de la lumière.

« Et puis il était plus calme ce soir… »

« Hum, cette histoire de cicatrice, ça l'a stressé, hein ?… Maugrey m'a raconté… ça lui prend souvent à Sybille ? »

« Non, c'est même la première fois qu'elle… enfin si on exclut la soi-disant prophétie, qu'elle parle d'Harry… une fois, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, elle a fait une sorte de prophétie sur Cyrus… l'enfant né deux fois, un truc comme ça, qui seul saurait reconnaître le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres… c'était juste avant que Quirrell ne nous le ramène sous forme de résonance psychique… pas trop mal vu… Même si j'ai jamais bien compris ce qui avait déclenché sa vision en pleine réception avec Fudge !»

Elle sourit, rêveuse, et fit remarquer :

« Enfin là, ça n'a rien d'une prophétie, Remus, dire qu'il est différent à cause de sa cicatrice, c'est comme dire que les moldus n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques ! »

« Et donc ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'suis Auror, moi, pas devin »

Remus soupira.

« Minerva est allée lui parler… »

« Grand Merlin ! » s'exclama Tonks qui savait combien la professeur de Métamorphose tenait sa confrère de Divination en peu d'estime.

« Très gentiment… » - corrigea Lupin, le sérieux de sa voix étant démenti pas un sourire en coin.

« J'aurais voulu voir ça… »

« A priori, elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir dit ça… juste que Harry avait mal… Elle a demandé s'il allait mieux…»

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel et demanda avec une dérision certaine :

« Alors ?»

« Alors, ça nous ramène à la brûlure qu'il a ressentie… »

Tonks parut très sérieuse tout d'un coup et Remus l'aima pour ça.

« Un serpent ? »

« Pourquoi un serpent ? Il a déjà vu des tas de serpent sans avoir mal… »

« Et quand il a eu mal… » - continua-t-elle, réfléchissant à haute voix.

« C'était un serpent bien particulier », constata sombrement son mari.

« Tu ne veux pas dire… non, Remus, il… comment aurait-il déjà retrouvé autant de forces ? »

Remus soupira.

« C'est pas parce qu'on ne sait pas comment que ça n'est pas possible… regarde Bellatrix, on ne sait pas comment, mais elle court dehors… »

La jeune femme pesa en silence cette affirmation avant de demander très doucement :

« Et la piste des Détraqueurs corrompus, ça donne quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… Albus nous aurait dits… » - répondit Remus avec un haussement d'épaules qui semblait indiquer qu'il ne croyait pas beaucoup à cette piste.

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux quelques instants. La chaleur de leur lit contrastant bizarrement avec ce sentiment partagé que le danger rodait extrêmement près d'eux.

« Mais, tu maintiens le Tournoi ? »

« Plus que jamais, ça détournera heureusement la conversation des bizarreries de la famille Lupin ! »

Tonks sourit de nouveau et une expression machiavélique traversa son visage fin.

« A propos de détournement de conversation… »

« Quoi ? »

« … je propose un nouveau sujet… »

« Ah ? »

« … le rapprochement des corps en saison hivernale… »

« Passionnant. »

000

Ensuite… un fantôme un peu trop indépendant, des apprentis sorciers par toujours très prudents et la préparation d'Halloween… _Ectoplasmes_ me fait relativement rire…


	11. Ectoplasmes

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Toujours rien à moi.

Encore un chapitre relu, augmenté et commenté par **Alixe** et **Vert** !

Dette éternelle…

Merci pour tout ce courrier. C'est rigolo de voir que je vous amène à vous posez les « bonnes » questions… les réponses viendront en leur temps.. mais quelques bribes quand même :

Cyrus/Rogue (**Fée Fléeau, Hynkyponk, Lulu-Cyfair, Guézanne, Thamril **– bonjour Thamril, d'ailleurs, enchantée…) Oui, c'est important… Rogue n'a pas entièrement fait table rase de son passé, de ses regrets, de ses remords… Cyrus n'en a pas encore fini avec la maîtrise de sa mémoire… et on va y revenir…

Oui **Lazoule**, quand je dis 'expert en magie noire', je ne veux pas dire que Sirius ait été un méchant sorcier mangemort, mais quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait… il avait quand même dû s'y frotter assez jeune, vu sa famille…

« Ce Harry là, on a pris la peine de l'élever.. » c'est ce que dit **Alixe…** Mouarf, mouarf, mouarf… Mais si vous êtes là, vous aussi vous savez le mal que ça m'a donné...

De l'action avec Harry ?** Ryan** et **Thamril**… oh, b'en vous allez être servies…

N'oublions pas ceux qui ont simplement partagé leur enthousiasme (**Eriol, Alana Chantelune**…) Merci !

Qui sera le champion du tournoi (**Antarès**) ? Et bien aujourd'hui, on va avancer là-dessus tiens ! Avec quelques petits détours bien sûr, mais vous savez comme j'aime me perdre dans les grands bois, non ?

**

* * *

Onze – Ectoplasmes**

_Ça ressemble presque à une réunion de l'Ordre_, pensa Remus en s'asseyant à son tour à la place d'honneur à la table. _L'heure tardive, les faces connues…. Bien sûr ni Filius, ni Marigold n'en font partie, et Amos non plus, mais sinon…Il ne manque que Albus…_

Il sourit à Arthur Weasley qui lui faisait face avec Diggory. De son coté de la table, il était encadré par Severus et Minerva. Plus loin sur sa gauche, Maugrey et Tonks étaient là pour la partie sécurité. A la droite de Severus avaient pris place les autres directeurs de maison.

« Nous sommes donc réunis ce soir pour les derniers préparatifs du lancement du Tournoi », commença Remus. « Le professeur Dumbledore s'excuse, mais il participe à une mission d'évaluation des besoins de coopération magique en Afrique… Mme Ombrage est elle aussi malheureusement retenue à Londres… Arthur, vous la représentez ? »

« Pas exactement », répondit le père de la tribu rousse qui hantait les couloirs de Poudlard. Et beaucoup autour de cette table retinrent un sourire. « Je suis ici pour la Coopération magique, Dolorès… Dolorès n'est, comment dire, pas entièrement convaincue du caractère pédagogique de cet évènement…. »

Severus soupira, et Remus décida de finir de détendre l'ambiance en faisant remarquer :

« Le professeur Rogue, à ma droite, partage ses réserves…n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

« M. Le Directeur sait que je sais taire mes réserves quand cela est préférable », répondit très doucereusement le directeur de Serpentard, sans même tourner la tête vers lui.

Remus surprit le regard sidéré de Amos Diggory sur son adjoint, mais commenta très doucement :

« Rien ne me ferait changer d'avis, en effet, sauf des réserves en terme de sécurité… »

Le père de Cédric sursauta en comprenant qu'il s'adressait à lui :

« Oh… professeur Lupin… je… Je tiens d'abord à réitérer les excuses du Département de l'application des lois magiques pour le… débordement des Détraqueurs… Pendant la durée du Tournoi, nous serons beaucoup plus présents à leurs côtés pour éviter tout autre évènement fâcheux…»

« Vous voulez dire que vous allez nous laisser ces horreurs ! » s'exclama Minerva.

Diggory regarda Lupin qui ne cilla pas. Il aurait toujours le temps de se poser en arbitre.

« Les circonstances actuelles… » - commença le représentant du Ministère.

« Sans vouloir adopter une formulation aussi enthousiaste que le professeur McGonagall », intervint Remus, « ça fait bientôt deux mois que nous sommes rentrés, et il ne s'est absolument rien passé, ni à Poudlard, ni au Pré-au-lard qui ait justifié la présence de telles créatures… »

Il y eu presque un mouvement collectif de tête de son côté de la table. Tous l'approuvaient. Et l'envoyé du Ministère le mesura.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Lupin », dit alors très directement Diggory.

« Et bien, au moins comme ça, on le sait », répondit tout aussi directement le directeur de Poudlard. Diggory grimaça, sans doute mal à l'aise dans une position aussi tranchée, mais Remus continuait. « Maintenant, j'espère que vous serez plus efficace pour assurer la sécurité des élèves et des délégations pendant le tournoi ! »

« C'est bien mon attention », s'empressa de répondre Diggory. « Nous avons par ailleurs à répondre aux plaintes de l'ensemble des commerçants au Pré au lard comme sur le chemin de Traverse, et il est probable que le dispositif tout entier va être revu avant la Noël… s'il ne se passe rien… »

Maugrey leva la main et Remus l'invita d'un geste à prendre la parole :

« Vous comptez détacher combien d'hommes ici ? »

« Une quinzaine », annonça Diggory. Le chiffre était énorme et personne ne trouva rien à dire.

« Nous ne pourrons pas dire que vous ne nous prenez pas au sérieux », apprécia finalement Remus. De nouveau, des hochements de tête appuyèrent ses paroles. Il prit le temps de souligner cette unanimité, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus aimable :

« Passons peut-être au programme… » Il y eut un frémissement autour de la table, des plumes saisies, des parchemins ouverts. « La sélection de notre candidat aura lieu comme l'année dernière pendant la fête d'Halloween… Les autres écoles comptent suivre le même calendrier…»

« Selon les mêmes modalités ? » - demanda Arthur Weasley.

« Et bien, sauf contre-proposition… »

« On a passé suffisamment de temps l'année dernière à mettre ça au point », grinça alors Severus.

Remus esquissa un sourire et reprit :

« Selon les mêmes modalités, donc. Tous les élèves de sixième année seront encouragés à faire acte de candidature. Mme Ombrage appréciera sans doute que nous préférions que les cinquième et septième années se concentrent sur leurs examens. »

Diggory hocha la tête. Arthur eut un petit sourire.

« Vous pourrez dire aux services de communication du Ministère que nous aurons les noms des candidats des trois écoles le lendemain d'Halloween vers midi. » Weasley nota. « Les épreuves commenceront en janvier… à la fin janvier d'ailleurs, une fois que nos hôtes se seront acclimatés à notre école… »

Au mot 'épreuve', l'intérêt de Arthur Weasley sembla avoir pris un coup de fouet.

« Le programme est arrêté ? »

« Et bien presque, n'est-ce pas Minerva ? »

« La première épreuve est surtout impressionnante, puisqu'il s'agira de dérober un œuf – un faux œuf – à des femelles dragon… » - commença la professeur de Métamorphose. « Mais je doute que vous l'ignoriez M. Weasley ! »

« Charlie a été très vague », répondit précipitamment Arthur, les oreilles écarlates.

Diggory vint au secours de son collègue en demandant :

« Les dragons sont déjà là ? »

« Ils sont au milieu du lac, sur une île invisible », révéla Flitwick. « Hagrid s'occupe d'eux. »

Tous les membres de Poudlard partagèrent un sourire à l'évocation du garde-chasse, qui avait rarement paru aussi enchanté que quand il donnait des nouvelles de ses pensionnaires.

« Au moment des épreuves, des spécialistes viendront de Roumanie pour prêter main forte à Hagrid », ajouta Remus. Diggory prit des notes.

« La seconde découle de la première », reprit finalement Minerva. « L'œuf cachera un message secret… »

« Une distorsion sonore assez amusante… » - commença Flitwick en battant des mains, mais sa collègue ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de développer.

« Ce message sera une énigme logique qui devra permettre de participer à la deuxième épreuve…Nous hésitons encore entre sur une épreuve aquatique ou une épreuve aérienne… mais dans les deux cas, il s'agira de sauver quelque chose d'important pour les participants… »

« Ça va être… intéressant », commenta Weasley, mais ses yeux et ses joues indiquaient qu'il aurait pu utiliser des qualificatifs beaucoup plus expressifs si la réunion avait été moins formelle. Remus ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Lui aussi adorait ce tournoi et les possibilités qu'il offrait de s'amuser dans un cadre scolaire.

« Vous…vous aurez bien sûr à cœur la sécurité des élèves », ne put s'empêcher de demander Diggory, un peu plus pâle.

Minerva lui répondit par un regard qui aurait fait frissonner n'importe quel élève de Poudlard et réussi à faire baisser les yeux de l'envoyé du Ministère. Remus intervint.

« Vous êtes en train de vexer Minerva, Amos… une chose rare et difficile… » - commença-t-il essayant d'adoucir l'effet produit par la directrice des Gryffondors. « C'est justement pour des raisons de sécurité que nous hésitons entre les deux versions de l'épreuve et la présence de Détraqueurs doit être pris en compte dans ce choix. »

Diggory accepta sa médiation.

« Nous devrons être mis au courant quand le programme définitif sera prêt afin de prendre toutes les mesures de protection nécessaire ».

« Il y aura une troisième épreuve, copiée sur ce que nos amis français ont fait l'année dernière, un parcours d'épreuves magiques, essentiellement de défense contre les forces du mal, amenant à la coupe… J'y travaille avec les professeurs Maugrey et Tonks», expliqua encore Remus.

« Nous avons retenu la forme du labyrinthe », ajouta cette dernière, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois, «un labyrinthe végétal, et Marigold, enfin le professeur Chourave, nous fournira les plantes nécessaires à sa réalisation ».

La professeur d'Herbologie confirma d'un signe de tête, et la réunion se termina ensuite assez rapidement par l'élaboration d'un calendrier de réunions. Remus raccompagna personnellement les deux envoyés du Ministère jusqu'à la cheminée centrale.

« Cédric espérait que vous ouvririez l'épreuve aux cinquième années », commença Diggory, « déjà qu'il n'y a pas de Quidditch ! »

Remus sourit.

« Je pense que les sixièmes années qui viennent d'avoir leurs BUSE et n'ont pas encore à préparer leurs aspics méritent d'être privilégiés »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… et bien, même vous Arthur, vous n'aurez personne en âge de concourir ! »

« Non, et je pense que c'est mieux pour les nerfs de Molly ! Elle s'inquiète suffisamment comme cela !»

Les trois hommes rirent doucement.

« Vous non plus professeur, encore trois ans à attendre ! »

« J'ai peur d'être comme Molly, Amos, je trouve que mes fils ont déjà une capacité naturelle à se mettre dans suffisamment d'ennuis sans participer à un quelconque tournoi ! »

00

« Alors vous l'avez ? Où est-elle ? »

Hermione ne se rappelait plus d'avoir vu Nick aussi excité, ou même d'avoir jamais vu un fantôme aussi excité. A l'exception peut-être de Peeves, mais Peeves était un esprit frappeur.

Cyrus, lui aussi, parut surpris du ton du fantôme de Gryffondor, mais lui répondit calmement :

« Oui, je l'ai… la potion et son antidote… »

« On va le faire tout de suite !? » - demanda Nick, à peine plus calme.

Archibald leva les yeux au ciel :

« On est là pour ça, vous savez… »

Le fantôme lui jeta un regard agacé, et Cyrus s'empressa d'arrondir les angles.

« Il veut dire que nous vous remercions de nous consacrer un peu de votre temps… »

« Oui, oui, ma foi, j'y ai pas mal réfléchi et votre projet m'amuse beaucoup », répondit le fantôme d'un ton bien plus raisonnable que précédemment.

Hermione sortit alors de son sac les deux fioles, et tous firent silence.

« Vous… vous êtes sûrs que ça va marcher ? » demanda alors Nick avec une certaine nervosité.

« Oh pour la première potion, on n'a pas de doute », dit Archibald d'un ton désabusé. « Malheureusement… »

« C'est surtout la deuxième que nous devrons tester », confirma Hermione.

« Oui, oui », dit le fantôme, de nouveau très excité. « On va faire comment ? »

« Et bien », commença Cyrus, « Vous allez choisir une partie de vous-même et on va… pulvériser la potion dessus… a priori il faut attendre au moins 24 heures pour qu'elle fasse totalement effet et, nous, on aimerait bien attendre davantage… pour tester réellement le pouvoir de l'antidote… »

« A ce que j'ai lu, l'effet tend à croître pendant 72 heures », précisa Hermione.

« 72 heures… ça nous amène à mercredi… après Halloween … » calcula le fantôme.

« On peut attendre moins si vous préférez », s'empressa de d'ajouter Archibald, se méprenant sur le sens de la remarque du fantôme.

« La science est la science », déclara Nick d'un ton important. « Vous voulez sauver des congénères fantômes de l'oubli où vous les avez malencontreusement jetés… j'attendrais 72 heures. »

Hermione se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire. Archibald sourit largement et Cyrus conclut aimablement :

« Merci Nick. »

« De rien, mon petit, de rien », fit le fantôme, grand prince. Il ajouta ensuite, d'une voix plus basse : « Bien sûr, ton père n'a aucun besoin de connaître nos petits arrangements… »

« J'ai aucun intérêt personnel à lui faire savoir », répondit Cyrus avec un air très sérieux. Archibald pouffa.

« Tu m'étonnes »

Hermione grimaça, mais se retint de faire un commentaire. Quand Cyrus avait parlé de réparer une bêtise, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle passerait autant de temps en recherche à la bibliothèque ou à essayer de demander, de la manière la plus innocente possible à Rogue les subtilités des réactions ectoplasmiques. Elle n'avait pas non plus anticipé qu'elle se retrouverait ainsi la nuit dans les passages secrets du château à préparer des potions interdites ou à rencontrer des fantômes.

Quand elle essayait d'être objective, elle trouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas réparé grand-chose pour l'instant, mais avaient ajouté de nouvelles imprudences à une erreur de manipulation remontant à l'été dernier. D'accord, l'idée de faire disparaître les fantômes les plus bruyants du Manoir McAlisrtair pouvait être apparue amusante au beau milieu de l'été. Sans doute, les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas savoir que de l'albumine desséchée n'avait pas exactement les mêmes propriétés que l'albumine fraîche. Certes, on pouvait comprendre que Archibald n'ait pas osé expliquer à sa mère pourquoi tous les fantômes étaient devenus invisibles. Que Cyrus ait pensé qu'ils pourraient préparer un antidote discrètement était une idée qu'elle trouvait déjà beaucoup plus discutable. Hermione avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils s'étaient surtout systématiquement privés de porte de sortie honorable. Et, elle les y avait aidés…

Elle regarda donc avec des sentiments partagés Cyrus verser la préparation dans le pulvérisateur de serre qu'il avait subtilisé lors du dernier cours de botanique et revisser soigneusement le flacon. Elle pensa au professeur Lupin, à la confiance qu'il lui faisait et se sentit encore plus mal.

« Alors, Nick, où… » - commença le jeune Lupin, l'air pas mal moins assuré qu'habituellement, jugea Hermione.

« J'y ai bien réfléchi », dit le fantôme. « Et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion… »

« L'occasion ? » répéta Cyrus.

Nick sembla hésiter, puis annonça fièrement : « L'occasion d'être enfin un fantôme sans tête »

Les trois Gryffondors échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Aucun ne sembla trouver facilement des mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils pensaient.

« Sans tête », répéta machinalement Archibald.

« En fait, Nick », essaya Hermione, « on pensait à quelque chose de… de plus petit… une main par exemple…»

« Vous ne croyez pas être capable de faire disparaître ma tête toute entière ? » - demanda le fantôme soudain glacial.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il ne serait pas intéressé par une autre expérience. De nouveau, les trois Gryffondors échangèrent des regards.

« Si, je pense que ça marcherait, on a bien fait disparaître Alistair-le-batailleur, il est plus gros que le Baron… » - constata Archibald.

Cyrus intervint alors, ses yeux noirs insondables, et Hermione avait appris à interpréter cela comme un signe de nervosité ou de colère :

« Le problème est que ça va être, comment dire, très voyant, Nick… »

« Et alors, jeune homme ? » Il y avait clairement du défi dans la voix du fantôme.

« Et bien, je croyais, tu venais de dire… Mon père va s'en rendre compte… »

« Je ne vois pas le problème… »

« Mais… » - commença Hermione, décidant que Cyrus avait besoin d'aide.

« Ecoutez-moi bien tous les trois, je vous rends service, alors c'est à vous de m'en rendre un », l'interrompit Nick, ses yeux brûlants. « Ça fait des siècles que j'essaie d'entrer à la société des fantômes sans tête, et cette année, j'aurais ma chance… Je n'aurais pas de tête quand le soir d'Halloween, lorsque la commission viendra… »

« Et après, on pourra tester l'antidote ? » demanda Archibald.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr », répondit le fantôme mais Hermine vit dans les yeux de Cyrus qu'il n'était pas réellement convaincu par ses affirmations.

« Cyrus », commença la jeune fille.

« Et si on oubliait tout », dit alors assez brusquement le frère d'Harry.

« Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? » s'outragea le fantôme.

Cyrus haussa les épaules.

« Je ne veux pas plus d'ennuis que j'en ai déjà », répondit-il très sincère.

« Alors, je ne crois pas que tu es bien le choix, jeune Lupin… Je te rends service et tu me rends service… sinon, j'ai peur que M. Rusard ne vous trouve avant que vous soyez de retour dans vos lits… »

« Quoi ? » cracha Archibald. « Mais…C'est du chantage ! Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de maison ?! »

« Criez, mon jeune ami, criez tout votre saoul, je ne crois pas que Peeves soit très loin… »

Archibald ravala des commentaires sans doute peu flatteur pour le genre ectoplasmique. Cyrus resta immobile de longues secondes, puis leva lentement le pulvérisateur :

« Cyrus ! » s'écria Hermione.

« On n'a pas le choix, Hermione… »

« Oui, ne perdons plus de temps ! » s'écria le fantôme, levant très haut la tête au dessus de sa fraise.

000

« Tu crois que ça va être qui ? » demandait Ron, alors qu'ils sortaient de leur dortoir.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait pas vraiment de Gryffondor de sixième année qui puisse être retenu – mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à Aethel l'année dernière.

« Aucune idée… c'est aussi bien comme ça, non ? »

Ils commencèrent à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon en silence. Soudain Ron lança d'une voix un peu incertaine :

« Trelawney… hier, pendant le cours de Divination, Trelawney a dit qu'on serait surpris… »

Harry jeta à son vieux copain un regard qui disait clairement, ce qu'il faisait des prédictions de Trelawney. Ron se renfrogna un peu et grommela :

« On sait pas vraiment comment ils décident ça… Ils disent que c'est le Puits, mais c'est peut-être les profs ! »

« Ron ! Et tu crois la même chose pour le Choixpeau ? »

« Non... non, le Choixpeau a l'air de te connaître… » - reconnut Ron.

« S'ils choisissaient, ils le diraient…ça leur prend pas mal de temps et d'énergie magique tout ce processus de sélection, je crois pas qu'ils feraient tout ça pour faire semblant ! »

« Si tu le dis ! »

Ils traversèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor de nouveau silencieux, et Harry remarqua :

« Tu sais où est Hermione ? »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

« Sans doute enfermée dans la bibliothèque.. Vous avez travaillé tard, hier soir ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Elle m'a dit que vous deviez faire des recherches en Arithmancie… » Il y avait presque une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Ron.

« Hier soir, je… j'étais avec McGonagall », finit par révéler Harry.

Ron lui lança un regard suspicieux qui lui fit mal, puis soudain son regard s'éclaira comme s'il se souvenait :

« Pour tu-sais-quoi ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, ça avance ? » C'était une vraie question sincère et Harry fut un peu soulagé. Il n'était pas heureux de cet emploi du temps qui le séparait de Ron plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Sans parler de ce qu'il pensait de l'Etude des Moldus, mais tout cela, il devait le garder pour lui.

« Bof… pas plus que ce que tu as déjà vu mais… mais j'ai plus besoin d'un Détraqueur pour y arriver.. » - expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils rejoignaient le grand Escalier.

Ron ne sut rien faire d'autres qu'exprimer sobrement son admiration : « waow ! »

« Donc Hermione m'a menti ?» demanda-t-il après un moment. Son visage s'était de nouveau fermé et Harry ne sut pas trop quoi dire.

« Ecoute… elle voulait peut-être faire des recherches… » - dit-il, un peu au hasard.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit qu'elle y allait avec toi alors ? »

« Mystère, mon cher, mystère… » - répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Et toi, tu as fait quoi ? »

« Halloween… les jumeaux avaient réussi à s'approvisionner je ne sais comment en bonbons de chez Honeydukes… On n'a bien rigolé», raconta Ron, un peu radouci.

L'approvisionnement à Honeydukes ressemblait un peu facilement à l'exploration du souterrain de la sorcière bossue que Cyrus et lui avaient indiqué aux jumeaux dernièrement, jugea Harry. _Manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent prendre ! Faudrait pas deux jours à Papa pour se poser des questions. _ Il soupira et se demanda si Ron était au courant du projet de carte de Poudlard de ses frères. Il aurait juré que non, et il fut de nouveau malheureux pour son ami. Celui-ci fronça de nouveau les sourcils et dit : « tu sais un truc bizarre ? »

« Non… »

« On n'a pas vu Nick de toute la soirée et, en fait, Parvati a fait remarquer qu'on l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ça nous a épargné son couplet comme quoi il aimerait bien ne plus avoir de tête ! »

Ron gloussa.

« C'est vrai, mais c'est quand même curieux ! C'était Halloween quand même !»

« Il avait peut-être rendez-vous avec Hermione ! » lança Harry en riant. « Ça c'est dur pour toi comme concurrence, un fantôme ! »

« Ah, ah, ah. Très drôle ! »

Alors qu'ils allaient s'engager dans le Grand Hall, Minerva McGonagall apparut subitement sur leur passage. Elle leur parut particulièrement blanche et Harry ne put retenir ses questions :

« Minerva ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Monsieur… » - commença-t-elle plutôt sévèrement, puis s'emblant se raviser, elle ordonna à peine moins sèchement : « Harry…Tu… tu vas le savoir très vite… Suis-moi !».

Harry ne se rappelait plus qu'elle ait pris ce ton avec lui depuis la fois où tout le monde avait cru qu'il s'amusait à écrire des messages sanguinaires sur les murs et à pétrifier Miss Teigne.

Les yeux ronds et le cœur battant, il obtempéra.

000

Niark, niark, niark….

Nouveau test pour les Lupin… et nouveau champion pour Poudlard…

Le prochain chapitre, je l'ai en tête depuis deux étés. Incroyable, non ?

Ça vous dira pas grand-chose mais je vous le dit quand même : il s'appelle _Silences_


	12. Silences

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Merci à JKR d'être si prêteuse,

La fourmi qui passait par là…

Encore **Vert **et **Alixe** dans le coup pour la traque des fautes et de incohérences…

Est-ce que Nick peut être comme ça ? (**Juliette, Fée Fléeau**…) Est-ce qu'un fantôme gryffondor ne peut pas s'enflammer au-delà de toute prudence ???

Bien sûr, Harry est toujours accusé à tort dans le monde rowlingsien (**Fée Fléeau**) mais dans le mien c'est un peu plus juste… ne serait-ce que parce que je crois que Cyrus est bien celui qui encore beaucoup à apprendre de la vie… (**Juliette…**)

Oui les réunions, ça m'amuse bien de les écrire (**Fée Fléau, Thamril**)… Peut-être que dans ma vie de moldue, j'en vois un peu trop… faut que ça sorte… (**Guézanne**)

Hermione manipulée ? (**Guézanne**) Consentante quand même ! Comme toutes les gentilles filles…

**Juliette** : en ce moment, il est inenvisageable que je me mette une troisième fic sur le dos… et c'est justement l'expérience de Promesses. Trois, c'est BEAUCOUP trop…

Le tournoi (presque tout le monde…) Il me semble que si je dis que c'est pour moi un moyen et non une fin… j'ai tout dit…

**Lunenoire, Lazoule, Mystick, Eriol, Alana Chantelune** et tous ceux qui ont aimé le suspens : voici la suite!

**Douze - Silences**

Tout le monde fit silence en le voyant.

« Entre, entre mon garçon »

Harry tourna la tête vers son grand-père qui venait de lui parler. Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait là tout le comité du tournoi : Diggory, Ombrage, Arthur Weasley pour le ministère, Filius, Severus, Marigold pour Poudlard. Et bien sûr, son père qui avait tourné lentement la tête vers lui, mais n'avait rien dit.

Sans quitter ce dernier de yeux, Harry obtempéra. « Que se passe-t-il ? » avait-il envie d'hurler à tous les adultes rassemblés et obstinément silencieux. Dans son dos, Minerva entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

Les yeux d'Harry allaient de son père à son grand-père, attendant que l'un des deux ne se décide à lui expliquer. Albus et Remus échangèrent un long regard, et finalement le second eut un petit geste comme pour dire qu'il donnait la parole au premier.

« Harry, nous avons un problème », commença son grand-père. « Tu sais que nous devons annoncer ce matin, le nom du champion désigné par le puits. » Harry remarqua alors Fumseck qui attendait sur un perchoir dans un coin de la pièce.

_Oui, hé bien ?_

« Or, le puits nous a donné deux noms... » - continua Dumbledore avec une certaine mélancolie.

_Deux noms ?_

_C'était possible ça ?_

_Et surtout, en quoi ça me concerne ?_

De nouveau, Harry regarda son père, mais ce dernier avait pris un visage résolument inexpressif - celui d'Arthur à ses côtés semblait désolé, celui de Amos Diggory songeur et celui d'Ombrage carrément soupçonneux. Les professeurs échangeaient des regards nerveux.

_Qu'avaient-ils tous ?_

« Mais peut-être as-tu déjà compris, Harry ? » - demanda soudain Albus, avec un regard inquisiteur qui fit frissonner Harry.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

« En ne reconnaissant pas ta faute », commença Ombrage d'un ton cinglant, « tu n'arranges en rien ta situation, mon garçon ! »

Harry se tourna sans doute trop vite vers elle. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle lui ait jamais adressé directement la parole. Et pour qui se prenait-elle pour lui parler sur ce ton ? Et pour l'accuser en plus ! Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer.

« Ne sautons pas les étapes, Dolorès », intervint doucement Dumbledore.

« Mais cessons aussi de tourner autour du pot», explosa soudain Remus. Et Harry se sentit vaguement rassuré d'entendre sa voix. « Le deuxième nom est le tien, Harry », annonça-t-il un peu brusquement.

_Le mien ?_

« Le mien ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. D'abord il était trop jeune et puis, de toutes façons, il n'avait jamais posé de candidature.

Mais il vit dans tous les yeux en face de lui qu'il était le seul à trouver ça étonnant.

« Mais, c'est… c'est impossible ! » s'insurgea-t-il

Un nouveau regard entre Remus et Albus aboutit à que son grand-père commente prudemment :

« Bien sûr, tu n'as pas l'âge, et ta candidature aurait dû automatiquement être rejetée, mais le Puits semble formel… »

« Le Puits peut être trompé », intervint Dolorès Ombrage, et Harry commença à entrevoir ce qu'il lui était exactement reproché. _Tromper le Puits des Souhaits, comme s'il n'avait eu que ça à faire !_

« Je n'ai pas mis de parchemin dans le Puits », énonça-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Remus, cette fois là, n'évita pas son regard.

« Tu nous le jure, Harry ? »

« Oui, Papa. Je le jure.» répéta-t-il sombrement.

Diggory s'éclaircit alors la gorge et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. L'envoyé du ministère hésita un peu et expliqua :

« Je... je ne voudrais pas rendre les choses encore plus compliquées mais… mais que Harry ait ou non mis un parchemin dans le Puits ne change pas grand-chose du moment où il a été choisi… Le règlement me parait relativement clair sur ce point… n'est-ce pas Arthur ? »

M. Weasley déglutit plusieurs fois avant d'acquiescer.

« Oui mais… c'est difficile de l'obliger à participer si… »

« Si je m'y oppose », intervint fermement Remus. « Le règlement dit aussi que seul les représentants légaux du champion désigné pourront s'opposer à la décision. Soyez déjà certains que je le ferai ! »

Cette sortie fit tomber un silence de plomb sur le bureau directorial.

« Je pense que cette position est d'autant plus recevable, si on peut prouver qu'on a essayé de se faire passer pour Harry », énonça finalement Albus Dumbledore.

« Albus, enfin ?! » La Conseillère spéciale à l'éducation sembla s'étouffer de rage.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le vérifier, Dolorès, et c'est ce que nous allons faire… »

Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de se demander comment son grand-père comptait aboutir à ce résultat, ce dernier avait fait apparaître, d'un coup de baguette, un lutrin, une plume, un encrier et un parchemin à coté de lui.

« Ecris ton nom, Harry… » - demanda-t-il très doucement.

« Mon nom ? »

Le vieux sorcier n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'expliquer : « Nous allons comparer les écritures ».

Harry le connaissait trop pour ne pas sentir que cette réponse n'était pas totalement sincère. En s'approchant du lutrin, il se demanda en outre si la personne qui était capable de leurrer un puits magique n'était pas aussi capable de forger son écriture d'une manière suffisante pour que ce soit indécelable, mais il n'osa pas discuter. Il sentait qu'il y avait plus en jeu que ce qui avait été dit jusque-là.

La tête pleine de ces pensées étranges, il calligraphia « Harry Potter-Lupin », soigneusement, un peu comme s'il l'écrivait en haut d'un parchemin d'examen. Quand il eut fini, il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait. Sans attendre, il tendit un peu nerveusement le parchemin à son grand-père dont les yeux retrouvèrent leur pétillement habituel.

« Ça ne prouve rien », cracha Dolorès qui s'était approchée du Président du Magengamot pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Non bien sûr, Dolorès… » - convint Albus, mais Harry sentit que son grand-père ne doutait plus. Qu'avait-il vu entre ses trois mots ? En quoi cela le dédouanait-il ? Il le regarda avec curiosité sortir de ses robes un autre morceau de parchemin et l'étaler à côté de l'autre. Harry put alors lire, tracé par une main étonnamment habile à copier la sienne, « Harry James Potter ».

Le cœur lui manqua, non parce que l'écriture lui parut étrangement familière, mais à cause des implications qu'il commençait à percevoir. Harry n'utilisait presque jamais son deuxième prénom, simplement parce qu'il trouvait que devoir écrire un nom de famille composé était déjà bien assez long. Mais surtout – et il ne put retenir un regard vers Remus - jamais, jamais, jamais, il n'utilisait 'Potter' comme seul nom de famille. Longtemps, il avait même fait le contraire et s'était présenté comme 'Harry Lupin'. Remus avait dû insister pour qu'il n'oublie pas la moitié de son nom, « la moitié de ton histoire et de ton identité, Harry », avait–il répété inlassablement. Et ça, Albus, Severus, Minerva, Filius et même sans doute Marigold le savaient. Remus aussi, mais Harry connaissait la paranoïa latente de son père adoptif. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait pu en conclure. Et sans doute la nervosité de toute l'équipe de Poudlard trouvait là son fondement.

Mais son grand-père avait levé sa baguette, et Harry avait été brusquement tiré de ses pensées. Albus avait transformé le nom écrit sur le parchemin du Puits en lettres de feu qui volaient dans le ciel. Il abaissa ensuite sa baguette vers le deuxième parchemin et les lettres de feu vinrent mordre le parchemin laissant une trace noire. Severus s'avança alors et tendit une fiole de liquide violet dont son grand-père s'empara sans un mot. Il fit tomber quelques gouttes sur le parchemin et le liquide sembla s'infiltrer dans toutes les nervures du papier qui parut alors animé d'une vie propre. Le liquide se concentra alors dans la boucle du Y et dans celle du P, montrant la différence de courbe entre les deux tracés. Puis les jambes des R se teintèrent à leur tour.

« ça nous fait cinq points de différences », annonça le président du Magengamot. « Devant un cour de justice magique, quatre suffiraient pour établir que ce sont deux écritures différentes… »

Ombrage sembla retenir un commentaire sans doute peu aimable.

« Je n'ai jamais.. » commença Harry.

« Tu nous l'as déjà dit », intervint très doucement Remus et Harry put sentit que le soulagement dans sa voix. Lui aussi ne doutait plus.

« Mais alors qui ? » demanda alors Minerva.

« ça s'est une autre question », reconnut Albus songeur.

« Un élève plus âgé ? » lança Marigold. « Quelqu'un qui en voudrait à Harry ? »

Elle lança alors un regard à Severus, qui sembla la mettre au défi de prononcer le nom de Malefoy.

« Je pense que nous allons nous garder de tout jugement hâtif là encore », commença Albus Dumbledore. « Nous avons plus urgent à faire… nous avons maintenant un champion pour Poudlard qu'il va falloir adouber… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui allait être le champion de Poudlard. Dire que la nuit dernière, il s'était endormi en l'enviant par avance d'être choisi et en se demandant si le Tournoi aurait toujours lieu quand serait en âge d'y participer ! Mais là brusquement, ça paraissait la chose la pire qui aurait pu lui arriver ! Remus vint alors derrière lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je vous laisse préparer tout cela… Je pense que Harry devrait rejoindre ces camarades et prendre son petit déjeuner… »

0000

« Jamais… »

« Mais tu en aurais eu le droit… »

« Non »

« Bien sûr que si, Harry… »

« Ah ? Ça veut dire quoi ça, que tu en as marre d'être mon père ? »

Il lut la douleur dans les yeux de Remus et il voulut reprendre ses paroles. Mais son père posa la main sur son bras comme pour l'en empêcher :

« Non, ne t'excuse pas. Je l'ai bien cherchée celle-là. »

Harry le mesura prudemment du regard. Mais Remus n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Une petite voix satisfaite lui fit inopinément remarquer que c'était bien la première fois qu'il arrivait à avoir le dessus verbalement dans un échange avec son père, mais l'émotion les saisit tous les deux en même temps. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le plus vieux murmura :

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été distant tout à l'heure, mais… »

« Mais Ombrage avant le petit-déjeuner, ça devrait être interdit… »

Remus rit doucement.

« Je suis fier de toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Moi aussi je suis fier de toi, Papa… »

Ils reprirent leur avancée dans les couloirs et Remus ajouta :

« Minerva m'a dit… »

Harry le regarda avec curiosité. Il sentait que sa transformation troublait son père, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Etait-ce le principe même qui le rendait nerveux ? Le trouvait-il trop jeune finalement ? Est-ce que la transformation ranimait des souvenirs d'autres choix ? De ceux de trois jeunes garçons qui avaient déjà fait cela pour lui ? Etait-ce la forme même de son Animagus qui le gênait ? Comme s'il aurait pu être autre chose qu'un jeune loup ?

« … elle ne pense plus que le doute soit permis… la forme de la mâchoire… des oreilles» continua-t-il en ayant l'air de se forcer un peu.

« Lupi filium… » - confirma Harry, avec une conviction qui le fit sourire malgré lui.

« Paraît-il… »

Ils avancèrent encore et Remus reprit :

« Elle pense que tu irais plus loin, plus vite, en travaillant avec Tonks ou avec Cyrus…que ça te donnera une nouvelle motivation….»

« Une affaire de famille alors ! » - lança Harry pour baisser la pression.

« Attendons un peu pour réunir la meute… » - répondit son père sur le même ton. « Je ne veux pas t'influencer, mais il me semble que Cyrus a sans doute besoin de s'amuser un peu… Severus dit qu'il maîtrise mieux sa mémoire et qu'il a fait de très gros efforts en potion… Il ne 'voit pas de raison supplémentaire de lui donner la possibilité de se poser en martyr'. Dixit.» Remus eut un petit rire. « D'ailleurs, c'est un concert de louanges… Minerva le trouve presque trop sage ! »

0000

Ron s'était installé à coté des jumeaux à table, mais ceux-ci étaient en grande conversation avec Lee sur la probabilité qu'un Gryffondor soit le champion de Poudlard. Ron se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'il s'en fichait presque. Il se dit qu'il devait s'inquiéter pour Harry, mais quand Hermione arriva et s'assit en face de lui avec un sourire naturel, l'exaspération qui l'envahit lui apprit qu'il se mentait.

« ça va Ron ? » demanda sa camarade, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Et toi ? Cette arithmancie, c'est dans la poche ? »

La jeune fille sentit que le ton n'avait rien d'innocent et préféra demander :

« Harry n'est pas là ? »

« Non, mais lui m'a dit qu'il n'était pas avec toi hier soir », répondit Ron, d'une voix relativement basse. Il n'avait pas envie qu'un des jumeaux s'en mêle. Hermione soupira :

« Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir Ron mais, tu sais, Harry a des facilités que je n'ai pas… »

Ron lui lança un regard soupçonneux qu'elle supporta stoïquement sachant qu'elle le méritait pleinement. Aucun des deux n'avait trouvé quelque chose d'autre à dire quand Ginny, Cyrus et Archibald vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

« Bon alors, on sait ? » - demanda Archi en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle.

« Non, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Il manque tellement de profs », fit Ron.

« C'est vrai ça, y'a aucun directeurs de maison », remarqua Ginny.

« Ils auront fait la fête hier soir », lança Archibald. Cyrus sourit imperceptiblement, et son ami, rayonnant, développa : « Imagine Rogue invitant McGo à danser, et à plus si ça se trouve! »

« McGo ? Je l'ai vu ce matin, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dansé hier soir… une tête…comme si elle avait avalé son chapeau par erreur… » intervint Ron.

« Elle t'as parlé ? » s'enquit Ginny.

« Non, elle voulait qu'Harry aille avec elle… J'ai cru à une affaire de famille », expliqua Ron avec un petit signe de tête à Cyrus, dont le regard se durcit. « Mais comme tu es là… Tu crois qu'il aurait transformé un fantôme en citrouille sans nous le dire ?»

Hermione s'étrangla presque avec son jus de citrouille, alors que Cyrus et Archibald se figeaient, mais Ron était loin d'imaginer qu'il était aussi prêt de la vérité.

« Harry ? Encore un qu'on n'a pas vu hier », commença alors Ginny avec le ton de quelqu'un commence une enquête. Mais Ron ruina ses effets en s'exclamant :

« Ah, mais le voilà ! »

Cyrus et Hermione se tournèrent immédiatement. Harry venait d'entrer dans la salle avec son père. Ils avaient l'air de rire tous les deux, et Remus lui pressa l'épaule avant de gagner l'entrée de la Grande salle, où le comité du Tournoi apparaissait à son tour.

« Ben, ça a pas l'air grave… » - remarqua Archibald alors que Harry se dirigeait vers eux, avec un assez large sourire.

« Salut tout le monde ! »

« Alors elle te voulait quoi, McGo ? » s'enquit Ron.

« Oh » Harry haussa les épaules. « Un malentendu… »

Ni Ron, ni Cyrus n'eurent l'air de le croire, mais peu nombreux étaient ceux qui pouvaient lire le visage de Harry comme son frère et son plus vieil ami. Par ailleurs, l'actualité fournissait d'autres préoccupations :

« Dis, Harry, tu sais qui c'est ? » demanda Lee

« Qui ? Le champion ? »

Toute la tablée le regardait et il rit.

« Celui qui fera gâcher une surprise à Remus Lupin n'est pas encore né !…» lança-t-il en s'asseyant entre Hermione et Lee, qui se poussèrent l'un et l'autre. Ron lui lança bien un regard inquisiteur mais sembla se convaincre rapidement qu'il ne ferait pas parler Harry devant témoins contre son gré. Il se tourna comme tout le monde pour suivre des yeux le comité du tournoi prenait place à la table des professeurs. A peine étaient-ils assis que Fumseck arriva en planant tout près du plafond de la grande salle. Un silence profond s'établit alors que le bel animal cerclait au dessus des quatre tables, puis plus particulièrement au dessus de l'une d'entre elles.

« Un Serdaigle » murmura Hermione.

« Tant que c'est pas un Serpentard… » - grommela Archibald.

« Si c'est Pénélope Deauclair… » - commença George, mais il dut croiser le regard de Percy car il ne conclut pas.

« Owen McMillan » chuchota Ginny et le même nom se répéta encore et encore dans la grande Salle. Fumseck confirma la rumeur en se posant sur l'épaule du garçon qui avait tour à tour pâli puis rougi.

Owen McMillan…. Harry ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais il appréciait son frère Ernie. D'une certaine façon Owen ressemblait à Aethel Wind. Ce n'était peut-être pas des personnalités aussi affirmées que les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch, les préfets ou les premiers de la classe, mais des personnalités dans lesquelles beaucoup pouvaient se retrouver et autour desquelles Poudlard pouvait s'unir. C'était sans doute un bon choix.

0000

« En bien, j'ai failli t'attendre ! »

« Ecoute, fallait que je sème Archibald et surtout Ginny… »

« Tu pouvais pas simplement leur dire que tu venais me voir ? » demanda Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cyrus haussa les épaules.

« Gin est en pleine crise de paranoïa et… Archi sèche sur son astronomie… »

« Je vois. Tu es débordé mon pauvre petit frère ! » commenta Harry, avec une bonne dose de sarcasme.

Cyrus lui aurait bien sauté à la gorge. Il croyait donc que c'était facile !

Ginny n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions et de le suivre depuis le matin. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient la nuit, pourquoi les camarades de dortoir d'Hermione disaient qu'elle rentrait si tard le soir, et mille autres choses embarrassantes. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Ginny, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle prenne des risques dans cette histoire. L'année dernière avait suffi.

Il y avait aussi Archibald dont il fallait calmer les ardeurs gryffondoresques, sinon il aurait dénoncé Nick auprès de tout le monde ! Il fallait aussi s'assurer qu'il travaillait suffisamment pour que ses mauvais résultats viennent transformer la colère de Remus en une rage froide qui semblait puiser sa source dans un passé que Cyrus ne maîtrisait pas totalement. Bref, il se faisait l'impression d'un équilibriste lesté de poids différents sous lequel des crocodiles ne semblaient qu'attendre la chute !

S'il était venu, c'était qu'il entendait bien savoir ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même – il voulait savoir si Minerva n'avait pas commencé une enquête sur Nick. Et il était venu seul parce qu'il était intimement convaincu que Harry ne dirait rien avec des témoins - D'ailleurs ce dernier n'était pas accompagné. S'ils se disputaient, il ne saurait rien et tous ses efforts auraient été vains. Patience et longueur de temps, se répéta-t-il.

« T'inquiète. »

« Et Minerva qui pense que tu t'ennuies ! » se moqua encore Harry, en remontant d'un geste négligent ses lunettes.

Là, Cyrus ne put s'empêcher de se tendre.

« Elle regrette mes Bombabouses ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus innocente.

« Je sais pas… Ils te trouvent tous trop calme et sérieux… Sans rire ! »

Cyrus pensa qu'une grimace ne porterait pas à conséquences.

« On te fait des confidences, je vois !? » demanda –t-il en essayant de paraître vexé.

Harry ferma les yeux.

« Pouce. 'On' ne me fait aucune confidence… 'On' se dit que puisque tu as l'air si sage et mesuré, tu dois bien avoir de l'énergie à partager avec moi pour en finir avec mon Animagus… »

« Oh… vraiment ? »

Cyrus sentit une drôle d'amertume dans sa bouche. Il avait la confirmation que toutes ses précautions marchaient mais il n'en tirait aucune fierté, au contraire. La confiance qu'on lui accordait le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

« Oui.. »

Harry avait l'air si content.

« On peut faire ça comme on veut ? » demanda-t-il en espérant que sa tension ne s'entendrait pas.

« Non, Cyrus, non… » - répondit Harry sur le ton qu'il aurait pris pour parler à un enfant. « Les temps changent… Minerva sera là… »

« Bien sûr... quand ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ce soir, si on veut…. »

« Ce soir », répéta Cyrus, partagé entre une grande envie de vivre ça avec Harry et un désir tout aussi grand d'en finir avec Nick-maintenant-sans-tête. Ce n'était pas parce que personne ne s'en était encore aperçu que ça allait durer. Et il fallait sans doute se réjouir de toute l'agitation autour du Tournoi qui minorait la disparition prudente du fantôme. Cyrus voulait que l'administration de l'antidote ne tarde pas trop, il ne voulait pas que le fantôme s'habitue… il voulait pouvoir arrêter de se retenir de toute blague pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Et ben, quel enthousiasme ! »

« Excuse… si, bien sûr, génial ! »

« Mais ? »

« Mais rien », mentit Cyrus.

Harry se contenta de hausser les sourcils, répugnant d'abord à mener l'enquête, et puis ses propres soupçons se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

« Dis, tu n'étais pas avec les jumeaux à Honeydukes, hein ? »

« Moi ? Honeydukes ? Ils y sont allés ? »

« Ils avaient pleins de bonbons hier… »

« Oh… un elfe ? »

« Je ne pense pas. »

Ils se turent tous les deux, puis Harry reprit :

« Cyrus, si ça se sait, s'ils montent commerce et qu'ils sont découverts… »

« …on va se faire exterminer », termina lugubrement Cyrus. Il se demanda intérieurement si cela n'aurait jamais de fin. On montrait un petit souterrain et les Weasley le transformaient en réseau commercial d'approvisionnement !

« Oui. »

« C'est pour ça que Minnie voulait te voir ce matin ? » demanda soudain Cyrus.

« Non. »

Sous le regard noir de son frère, Harry concéda.

« Je peux bien te le dire. Quelqu'un avait mis mon nom dans le puits.. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, imité mon écriture et tout… »

« Qui ? »

« Mystère… Tout le monde était dans tous ses états… »

« Ah ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le Puits m'avait choisi… »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors je n'avais pas l'âge… mon nom n'aurait jamais dû sortir…»

« Oh »

« En plus, cet imbécile avait écrit Harry James Potter ! »

Cyrus n'eut pas besoin de sous-titres.

« Pas de Lupin ? »

« Non »

« Malefoy ? »

« C'est ce qu'a pensé Chourave… enfin, elle l'a pas dit, mais c'était clair ! »

« Et papa ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je crois qu'il a tout le temps douté que ce soit moi, à cause de ça mais… tu le connais ?! »

Cyrus secoua la tête. Non, Remus n'avait pas besoin de chose comme cela en ce moment, et pourtant. Il repensa à Nick et son angoisse monta d'un cran. Un instant il fut tenté de partager son secret avec Harry puis renonça. Il avait déjà trop d'amis impliqués pour ajouter un frère. Il repensa alors à Ginny qui se doutait de quelque chose et il soupira. Harry reprit.

« Je peux dire à Minerva que tu es partant ? »

« Tu me vois dire autre chose ?! »

Harry se leva en souriant.

« A tout à l'heure, alors ! »

Le Cyrus qu'il quitta passa de longues minutes à se demander comment il allait se sortir de toutes ces complications.

000

La suite s'appelle _Rumeurs_… et voit le dénouement de certaines péripéties…

Comme je pars cette semaine pour quinze jours au Brésil voir des Aesthelia moldues –ouais, trop contente ! – je ne sais pas trop quand je vais vous mettre ça en ligne… Avant de partir si j'ai le temps, à moins que je ne confie cette tâche à Alixe… mais alors je ne pourrais pas obligatoirement vous répondre… dilemme, dilemme…

Ecrivez-moi…


	13. Rumeurs

**L'inné et l'acquis**

**Merci à JKR de ne pas être trop fourmi**

**Fénice la cigale.**

Merci à** Alixe et Vert **de trouver le temps de relire !

Aux dernières nouvelles vous avez plutôt aimé…

sauf **Ryan **

'trouve que ça manque d'action…

Ça m'embête ça… Que quelqu'un comme Ryan, qui a dû m'écrire autant de reviews que j'ai posté de chapitre, s'attende à que je mette plus d'action… ça me perturbe beaucoup…

Que va-t-elle dire de celui là ?

**Fée Fléau… **Oui merci, le Brésil était très bien… Mieux que ça d'ailleurs… choc thermique, choc culturel… découverte, humanité, projets… Quant à Cyrus, ben faut bien qu'il apprenne la responsabilité, non ?

**Harana**… Je vais répondre à toues tes excellentes questions… dans une dizaine de chapitres…

**Mystick…** Je me demande comment je dois prendre cette phrase 'c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance'… mais sinon merci d'avoir envie de lire la suite… moi je ne suis jamais allée dans l'Ontario d'ailleurs…

**Lazoule **et** Thamril**… Non, ni Harry, ni Cyrus… et Owen McMillan est le grand frère deux fois imaginaire de Ernie… cela en dit sans doute assez long sur la place du tournoi dans cette histoire…

Harry aura-t-il une crise d'adolescence où il les enverra tous promener ?** (Guézanne) **Moi, il me semble qu'il y vient… qu'il se laisse moins protégé, qu'il est capable de dire non… mais il n'a que treize ans et chez moi les évolutions sont longues…

Cette histoire de fantôme…** (Alana, Alixe) **C'est bien, hein, de ne pas faire grandir Cyrus trop vite** (Lunenoire)… **Elle me plaît bien à moi aussi cette histoire…

**Eriol… **mais je compte tout à fait continuer !

Bonjour aux nouveaux, **Brume **et **Petite Plume** ! Bienvenu(e)s !

Petite Plume j'attends ta traduction de Promesses erronées avec impatience ! Moi je veux bien la mettre en ligne ! Qui a mis le nom dans la coupe ? Niark, niark… Cédric est trop jeune avec les règles que j'ai mises…

**Treize - Rumeurs**

Il fallut une journée entière pour que les deux rumeurs atteignent Remus Lupin dans son bureau directorial. Et le messager de ces rumeurs ne fut autre que Severus Rogue. Quand son adjoint se glissa dans le siège qui lui faisait face, Remus sentit immédiatement qu'il amenait plus que des nouvelles administratives.

« Et bien Severus ? Que se passe-t-il »

« Rien n'échappe à M. le directeur.. » apprécia, onctueux, Severus, avec un petit salut de la tête.

« L'apanage des vieux couples … » commenta Remus, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire de connvence

La révélation ne sembla pas embarrasser le Maître des Potions outre mesure.

« Un apanage asymétrique alors…car, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à savoir comment tu vas prendre ce que je t'amène… » - ajouta son adjoint, presque rêveur.

« C'est si mauvais que cela »

« Je ne pense pas me tromper en jugeant que tu n'aimeras pas la première… Quant à l'autre…. Je ne saurais présager de ce que va t'inspirer ta nature gryffondoresque… »

« Tu as mon attention entière… »

« Je vais peutêtre commencer par la deuxième… Le fantôme de Gryffondor a changé de nom… »

Un haussement de sourcil lui répondit.

« Plusieurs formules circulent… Nick-vraiment-sans-tête…. Nick-enfin-sans tête… mais toutes semblent unanimes sur le résultat… » - expliqua le maître des potions ponctuant son exposé de grands envolées soyeuses de manche.

Remus ne cacha pas son étonnement

« Tu l'as vu »

« Non. M. le directeur sera peutêtre content de savoir que le professeur McGonagall le cherche activement … »

« Bien… Est-ce que les rumeurs sont plus précises »

« Hum… on dit qu'il aurait été enfin accepté dans la société des fantômes dans tête »

« Un vieux désir… » - commenta prudemment Remus.

« Certes… hum… a priori, on l'aurait aidé…. »

« Le contraire aurait été étonnant… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

« Je ne vois aucune raison pour que des élèves d'une autre maison… » - commença Rogue, avec une certaine défiance dans la voix.

« Moi non plus…. » - l'arrêta immédiatement Remus, avant de proposer « Les Weasley »

« Et bien alors, je voudrais savoir comment… »

« Moi aussi », reconnut l'ancien Maraudeur sur un ton appréciateur. Ils se turent de nouveau tous les deux. « Le mieux est sans doute d'attendre les précisions de Minerva… »

« Sans doute. »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Moi non plus, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle…. Et l'autre alors »

« Et bien… cette rumeur-là n'est pas encore aussi répandue que l'autre, mais elle m'a été rapportée en premier… On raconte que McMillan n'aurait pas été le seul candidat, que nous aurions truqué les résultats du Puits… »

Remus soupira.

« Ah. Ça prouve au moins que l'hypothèse voulant que celui qui a glissé la candidature de Harry soit dans l'école n'est pas si absurde…»

« Ou que certaines langues sont bien pendues »

« Arrête, Severus, tu vois Harry dire 'vous savez pas quoi : mais pendant une heure j'ai été le deuxième champion de Poudlard ?' Un, il est trop soucieux de sa normalité pour faire état de ce genre de chose, deux, personne ne le croirait »

Rogue haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. Les deux hommes se turent et, de nouveau, leurs yeux semblèrent partager bien des pensées communes.

« Tu veux que… » - commença le Maître des Potions.

« Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi Malefoy ferait ça mais… »

Rogue hocha la tête.

« Ça me paraît un peu compliqué pour un élève de troisième annéeà moins qu'il ait reçu une aide extérieure… Narcissa ne t'aime pas mais de là à s'abaisser à de telles gamineries… Je suis dubitatif, mais je vais essayer d'en savoir plus… »

« Le nom d'Harry a été prononcé »

« Evidemment...»

Remus soupira de nouveau.

« M. le sous-directeur aurait-il un conseil à me donner »

« Mon esprit retord de Serpentard me conseille de donner le maximum d'importance au changement physique de Nick le fantôme tout en cherchant discrètement d'où peut venir l'autre rumeur… »

« J'ai bien fait de demander » remarqua Remus avec un sourire entendu.

000

Remus et Tonks avaient depuis longtemps regagné leurs appartements quand on frappa à leur porte. Cela était assez inhabituel pour que le directeur de Poudlard s'empresse de répondre. Quand il ouvrit à la directrice de Gryffondor, Remus fut soulagé de sentir que celle-ci semblait plutôt retenir un grand éclat de rire qu'autre chose.

« Minerva ? On ne vous a pas vue au dîner »

« Non, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir coincé ce vieux Nick… » Et son ton triomphant ne laissait aucun doute sur l'issue de la traque.

« Oh, je vois. Venez vous asseoir… » - répondit Remus en la faisant entrer. « Du thé »

« Merci, oui… »

Minerva McGonagall prit place auprès d'eux, face à la grande cheminée, sans ajouter un mot. Tonks craqua la première :

« Alors » demanda-t-elle en tendant une tasse pleine à la professeur de Métamorphose.

« Et bien… franchement Remus, Nymphadora, j'aime mieux être à ma place qu'à la votre… »

« Voilà qui promet » - s'exclama Remus.

« Ne le prenez pas mal mais… » Elle pouffa, puis se reprit, et expliqua « excusez-moi… je suppose qu'après une telle introduction, vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous confirme que Nick n'a plus de tête… »

« Vraiment » demanda Tonks, dubitative.

« Vraiment. Rien ne dépasse de la fraise de son pourpoint… » - affirma Minerva, illustrant ses propos d'un geste définitif de la main.

« Une illusion » proposa l'Auror.

« Bien sûr », et il y eut un net signe de respect sur le visage de la professeur de Métamorphose. « J'ai fini par tester sa consistance gazeuse et en quelque sorte oui… sa tête n'a pas disparue, la masse ectoplasmique est là… mais c'est là aussi que s'arrête mon expertise… »

« Ce n'est pas de la métamorphose donc »

« En aucun cas. » Elle but une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre « Nick a fini par m'avouer que le résultat a été provoqué par une potion… »

« Une potion »

« Oui… » La professeur se mordilla les lèvres et finit pas ajouter « J'ai été suffisamment menaçante avec lui pour qu'il finisse par me livrer les noms de ses… dirons-nous complices »

Comme ses deux hôtes ne disaient rien, elle conclut :

« Comme vous semblez le craindre, la famille Lupin est, et j'en suis désolée, impliquée dans cette affaire. Nous avons ici le résultat de l'alliance improbable entre Cyrus, Archibald McAllistair et… Hermione Granger»

Remus préféra ne rien dire.

« S'il y a Hermione, Harry et Ron ne doivent pas être loin », affirma Tonks.

« Et bien aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, Nick me jure que non… Il me demanda par ailleurs de vous inviter à la plus grande clémence envers les trois plus utiles élèves qu'il ait jamais rencontrés… »

« Attendez, attendez Minerva… vous voulez dire qu'il leur a DEMANDE de faire cette potion » intervint Lupin.

« Remusà quand remonte votre dernière conversation avec Nick ? Vous savez combien de temps j'ai dû batailler avec lui pour démêler de faux de vrai et comprendre ce que je viens de vous exposer »

Remus se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Comment Cyrus a-t-il pu se mettre dans une histoire pareille » s'indigna Tonks.

Le regard de Minerva et de Remus fut éloquent.

« Moi, c'est plutôt qu'ils soient arrivés à un tel résultat qui me surprend », commenta Minerva avec sincérité. « Bon, bien sûr, la présence de Granger explique sans doute beaucoup de chose… »

Sa phrase resta dans l'air pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Remus commence doucement :

« Moi, ce qui me gêne dans cette histoire, c'est que les risques me paraissent disproportionnés… Je m'explique… Cyrus n'a même pas pu envisager qu'on ne l'apprenne pas… Bien sûr, le prestige est important mais… je pensais qu'il était sorti du défi pour le défi… » Comme Tonks lui lançait un regard de commisération, il grimaça et finit par hausser les épaules « Enfin, bref… on n'en saura plus qu'en lui demandant…»

000

Quand le directeur de Poudlard, le sous-directeur de Poudlard ET la directrice de Gryffondor se dirigèrent de concert le lendemain matin vers la table des Gryffondors, la Grande Salle se tut, aussi sûrement que quand Fumseck y était entré pour adouber le champion de Poudlard quelques jours auparavant.

Quand ils s'approchèrent nettement de la partie de la table où se concentrait une grande partie des deuxièmes années, Harry put voir Fred et George Weasley souffler de soulagement. Il se promit immédiatement d'en savoir plus sur où ces deux-là en étaient avec leur carte et leur exploration des moyens de quitter le château - qui restait entouré la nuit de suffisamment de Détraqueurs pour que la prudence s'impose.

Mais les trois professeurs s'étaient arrêtés juste derrière Ginny, qui semblait pétrifiée, et il tourna la tête vers eux avec curiosité.

« Bonjour à tous », commença Remus, et sans doute une autre table n'aurait pas été capable de lui répondre. Celle-ci eut le courage de murmurer une salutation. Il sourit brièvement en retour.

« Nous avons eu une petite conversation, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même avec votre fantôme préféré qui, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, n'a maintenant plus de tête… »

Les regards échangés autour de la table étaient relativement prudents. Tous n'avaient pas encore vu Nick dans sa nouvelle forme mais, bien sûr, tous en avaient entendu parler. Harry instinctivement regarda son frère, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre en voyant son visage fermé. Mais avant qu'il ne s'interroge vraiment sur la façon dont Cyrus pouvait être impliqué dans cette histoire, Remus continuait de sa voix la plus officielle :

« Il est resté relativement évasif sur la technique employée, mais il a eu l'obligeance de nous dire auprès de qui nous informer… Lupin, McAllistair, Granger, je suppose que vous n'avez plus faim » termina-t-il avec une ironie tranquille.

« Granger »

Le nom de la jeune fille fut sur toutes les lèvres autour de la table et puis, très vite, dans toute la salle. On s'étonnait sans doute de la jeunesse de ceux qui étaient tenus pour responsables, mais on restait ébahi en y voyant impliquée une des meilleures élèves de la maison Gryffondor.

« Trois optionsça lui suffit pas » murmura Lavande.

Harry, lui, dévisagea son amie qui était devenue plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue en trois années. _Hermione ?_ Sa pensée suivante fut pour son frère qui se levait déjà avec un fatalisme qui ne trompait pas. _Cyrus lui avait caché ça ? Il avait entraîné Hermione ?_ Il se sentit à la fois insulté et furieux. Insulté d'avoir été mis de côté par son amie et son frère. Et furieux contre ce dernier qui avait entraîné la première dans une aventure absolument vouée à l'échec dès le départ. En croisant le regard de Ron, il sut que ce dernier partageait sans doute ses sentiments.

000

« Bien… je pense inutile de vous demander de confirmer que vous êtes bien responsables de la glorieuse transformation du fantôme des Gryffondors ».

Trois regards penauds lui répondirent que c'était inutile.

« Nous sommes d'accord. Puis-je vous demander comment vous vous y êtes pris »

Il y eu un échange de regards puis Hermione se lança.

« C'est une… sorte de déclinaison de la potion de transparence », commença-t-elle un peu timidement.

« Jamais une potion de transparence aurait des résultats aussi pérennes », intervint abruptement Severus.

« Et bien, professeur », commença Hermione, le rouge aux joues« la potion de transparence est fabriquée avec de l'albumine fraîche dans laquelle la concentration en amidon est tellement faible qu'elle a peu de résistance temporelle… mais si la même potion est fabriquée avec de l'albumine sèche et qu'on n'ajoute pas d'armoise… »

« On n'en avait pas », rappela Archibald comme si c'était une excuse, mais personne ne lui porta beaucoup d'attention.

«… alors on obtient une potion très concentrée en amidon et où l'absence d'armoise décuple l'effet sur les ectoplasmes… C'est assez bien expliqué dans _Potions variées, potions adaptées_ d'Emily Devin, le traité que vous m'avez conseillé, professeur… » - termina Hermione d'une voix plus forte, comme si l'exposé des détails techniques lui avaient rendu son assurance.

Remus et Minerva échangèrent un furtif regard joyeux, mais le Maître des potions reprenait tout aussi sèchement.

« Pour que cela soit envisageable, il faudrait aussi beaucoup de fer... » - objecta-t-il.

« Il pourrait y avoir eu un peu plus de sang de dragon que dans la recette initiale », reconnut alors Cyrus.

Le visage de Severus frémit et il tonna :

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez obtenu par une série d'erreurs la plus puissante des variantes de la potion de transparence qu'on puisse imaginer »

Les trois Gryffondors haussèrent les épaules.

« On peut défaire ça » s'enquit Minerva, image vivante de la neutralité.

Comme le Maître des potions se retournait vers elle, Hermione reprit :

« Et bien nous pensons que oui, professeur, nous avons d'ailleurs élaboré… »

Remus vit nettement Cyrus bousculer furtivement sa voisine, mais elle avait déjà toute l'attention de Severus.

« Vous vous êtes lancés dans un antidote » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Oui, professeur… »

« D'où votre intérêt subi pour les contre-dosages »

« Oui, professeur… »

« Et vous l'avez testé »

« Non… » Elle jeta à ce point un regard interrogateur à Cyrus qui concéda.

« Si vous lui avez parlé, vous savez sans doute que Nick ne veut pas… » Il haussa les épaules puis sortit de la poche de son uniforme une fiole. « En voici un peu… je voulais essayer une nouvelle fois de le convaincre ce matin… Hier soir, j'ai pas pu y aller… »

Avant qu'il ne les entraîne dans une digression sur son travail avec le professeur McGonagall et Harry, Remus intervint, les sourcils froncés :

« Tu veux dire que le but final n'est pas la disparition de la tête du fantôme de Gryffondor »

Cyrus leva des yeux presque suppliants vers lui et répondit d'une toute petite voix.

« Non »

Comme le silence qui suivit était plus qu'assourdissant, il soupira et reprit toujours aussi bas :

« En fait, nous avions juste besoin de l'antidote… J'ai pensé que Nick jouerait le jeu…pas qu'il y verrait un moyen d'arriver à ses propres fins… »

Mais une nouvelle fois, Remus ne se laissa pas distraire :

« Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'antidote »

Cyrus allait répondre mais Archibald le devança :

« Professeur, c'est ma faute… avant que Cyrus ne vienne cet été, je m'étais mis en tête de … de trouver un moyen de faire taire les fantômes de mon château… Ils sont extrêmement bruyants et taquins, vous savez… Il y a une grande bibliothèque chez moi, des livres très anciens… et j'ai trouvé un livre de potions avec toute une section sur les traitements aux fantômes

« Réactions ectoplasmiques intéressantes » Quentin Tamare », cracha Severus Rogue, image même de la science bafouée.

« Oui, c'est ça je crois… malheureusement, les rats en avaient mangé une partie… enfin bref, avec Cyrus on s'est dit que les faire disparaître visuellement quelques heures… ça serait déjà ça… Après on a préparé la potion avec ce qu'on a trouvé dans l'ancien laboratoire de mon oncle Cameron… Comme l'a dit Hermione, l'albumine n'était pas de première fraîcheur… On l'a mis dans un vieux flacon de parfum et on a projeté ça sur trois fantômes, Alistair le batailleur, Tilde l'ogresse et Malvin le repoussant, ils ont disparu… on était plutôt content… on avait lu qu'ils réapparaîtraient au but de trois jours mais… aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne sont pas là… Maman en a parlé à mon oncle Cameron et il veut faire venir M. Lovegood pour qu'il fasse un reportage sur ces fantômes disparus… »

Remus ferma les yeux et sentit qu'il n'arrivait pas à totalement réprimer le sourire qui le taraudait.

« Mais même sans ça, on ne voulait pas qu'ils disparaissent ces fantômes », ajouta Cyrus, avec des yeux de jeune chiot contre lesquels Remus s'invita à la plus grande fermeté. « On a tout le temps essayé de comprendre… »

« Seuls » intervint sévèrement son père.

Cyrus déglutit et Archibald murmura :

« On a demandé à Hermione… »

Minerva étouffa une sorte de rire nerveux qui lui value un regard extrêmement noir du Maître des Potions qui s'approcha finalement de Cyrus et se saisit de la fiole.

« Je vais tester ça… Si M. le directeur le permet, je ne prendrais pas part à la curée… »

Remus acquiesça silencieusement.

« Professeur », lança alors Archibald« j'ai aussi nos notes si vous voulez… »

Sa voix s'évanouit en croisant le regard du Maître des potions.

« Je vous remercie M. McAlistair, mais je ne crois pas en avoir besoin… »

Severus Rogue sortit dans le plus grand silence. Minerva et Remus s'accordèrent du regard sur la suite. Et ce dernier reprit, d'un visage moins souriant que précédemment.

« Bien. Il me semble que vous pouvez d'ores et déjà prendre vos plus belles plumes et commencer une longue lettre circonstanciée d'explications et d'excuses à Mme McAlistair… »

Archibald ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais finalement recula. Les deux autres murmurèrent leur accord. Remus précisa « Une lettre que je veux lire. »

Il attendit qu'ils aient accepté cela pour continuer :

« Lorsque le professeur Rogue aura travaillé sur l'antidote, j'essaierai à faire revenir notre cher Nick sur sa décision… Mais c'est sans doute la partie pour laquelle on peut le plus facilement vous trouver des excuses. Quant à l'ensemble des règles de Poudlard que vous n'avez certainement pas manqué de bafouer pendant ces semaines, je fais confiance au professeur McGonagall pour y trouver une réponse juste et proportionnée… »

« Professeur », commença alors Hermione.

« Je pense que nous devons nous réjouir qu'il n'y ait d'autres victimes que vous-même », la coupa Remus« Vous n'aurez pas toujours autant de chance… » Il attendit de nouveau avant de conclure plus doucement « Il me semble aussi que vous auriez pu montrer un peu plus de confiance envers vos enseignantsça vous aurait au moins évité d'être ridiculisés par un fantôme… »

Comme Cyrus grimaçait, un sourire menaça de nouveau et il conclut un peu abruptement « Maintenant il est l'heure pour vous tous de rejoindre vos classes »

Cyrus eut un regard interrogatif que Remus balaya :

« Pour vous tous. »

Les trois élèves ne se le firent pas répéter et sortirent dans un profond silence. Remus et Minerva laissèrent leurs pas s'éloigner avant d'exploser d'un même éclat de rire libérateur.

« Vous croyez vraiment que les McAlistair voulaient vendre la disparition de leurs fantômes à la presse » demanda Minerva en essuyant des larmes.

« Je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'Archibald invente une chose pareille »

« Non », reconnut Minerva. « Nick les a bien eus »

« Oui », reconnut Remus avec un grand sourire. « Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus rire… Nick qui mène Cyrus et ses amis par le bout du nez ou Hermione qui tire ses secrets à ce vieil ours de Severus… »

Minerva hocha la tête :

« Granger ira loin » affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Cette phrase eut un effet étrange sur Remus dont le visage s'assombrit brusquement.

« Ne dites pas ça, Minerva», murmura-t-il. Comme la professeur le regardait, confuse, il ajouta sombrement « c'est toujours ce que vous disiez de James et Sirius…. »

000

La suite voit quelques réglages et révélations et s'appelle _Gryffondors…_

La semaine prochaine, promis…. Que ça ne vous empêche pas de m'écrire !


	14. Gryffondors

**L'inné et l'acquis**

La dernière phrase (**Alana, Lunenoire, P'tite Plume et pas mal d'autres en fait**…) ? Moi, elle me paraît tellement évidente… Elle mesure tout ce que Remusporte en lui… Elle raconte tout le chemin qui lui reste à parcourir dans cette fic ou ailleurs… Il faut que je vous avoue que Alixe m'a fait rajouter la scène après le départ du trio… un grand éclat de rire, m'avait-elle dit… et puis Fénoire a encore sévi….

**Halexia Black…** Enchantée de faire ta connaissance… Merci de ta confiance passée et à venir… J'espère que j'aurais encore de tes nouvelles !

**Ryan…** Merci de m'avoir tant révélé de toi cette fois ci… Oui, c'est pas facile de ne pas perdre de fic de vue… Tu as un profil sur FFnet ? Parce que ça aide… Est-ce que je t'imagine en fille ? Franchement je ne me rappelle pas m'être posée la question… Rien contre les garçons… ou alors tout contre…

**Lazoule…** Oui je suis même allé plusieurs fois dans des churrasceria… surtout que j'étais au sud du Brésil,l'enfer sur terre pour les végétariens… Des nouvelles de Bellatrix ? Mais puisque tu le demandes…

**Guézanne…** Moi, j'ai toujours eu cette impression que McGonagall réprimait une folle envie de rire… c'est pour ça qu'elle supporte Dumbie et ses excentricités… mais c'est ma lecture toute personnelle de la chose… Harry trop raisonnable… je dirais jaloux, moi… mais, là encore…

**Harana… **Le sombre et le lumineux… b'en ce chapitre là combine les deux… Aurais-je suffisamment insisté sur les différents niveaux de lecture de ce chapitre ?

Rogue : Pucelle outragée ? (**Fée Fléau**) Je me demande ce qu'en dirait Guézanne – maintenant en terme d'analyse des comportements sexuels, je cite Guézanne - Mais si tu as aimé, tant mieux, en revoilà une tranche… Sinon, oui Archibald est sans doute une sorte de Peter… fasciné par Cyrus - mais je vais essayer de lui donner plus d'autonomie…. quoique devenir Mangemort était sans doute une prise d'autonomie...

L'important est de passer et de laisser des traces (**Mystick**)

Grand retour de **Godric (**Je confirme, ça faisait une paye !) Si la rumeur du deuxième candidat est importante ? Comme tu l'as compris, OUI… Avis aux inattentifs… et de **Juliette **(ouais ! commençait à me manquer elle aussi !) Moi, je crois que Rogue et Remus sont arrivés à pas mal de connivence, même si Rogue reste Rogue… Pour le reste : Je crois qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un pour la divination à Poudlard, tu devrais postuler !

Et merci **Alixe,** de relire et de trouver le temps de rire encore quand c'est en ligne…

Merci aussi à **Vert **qui traque aussi les incohérences.

Merci à **Rowlings **qui prête ses jouets – bien élevée celle-là, non ?

**Quatorze - Gryffondors**

« Alors »

« Alors ? Alors, sans doute, seuls trois Gryffondors peuvent avoir autant de chance », grinça le Maître des potions sans lever les yeux de ses cornues.

Remus prit le temps de contourner la paillasse et d'être en face de lui pour constater :

« Tu t'inscris en faux contre la théorie de Minerva, je vois… »

Un regard noir lui apprit que Severus ne pensait pas que la professeur de Métamorphose soit habilitée à parler de potions.

« Sa théorie est simple, elle se résume à un nom… »

« Granger » Le maître des potions haussa les épaules avec un agacement masqué mais certain. « Oui, sans doute a-t-elle limité les dégâts… Fabriquer un antidote d'une potion dont nul ne connaît l'exacte composition, revient à faire son premier vol en balai par une nuit de tempête et sans lune… »

« Il marche cet antidote » le coupa Lupin, avec une visible curiosité.

« Disons que je préfère celui que je viens de préparer… Mais c'est une approximation acceptable… »

_Acceptable…_ Remus apprécia le compliment.

« Ils s'y sont bien pris ou c'est entièrement de la chance » insista-t-il.

« Ta petite Granger s'y est surtout bien pris pour me faire parler… »

« Mais pour cela, il a fallu qu'elle pose les bonnes questions, non » demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Severus se retourna, marcha jusqu'à la réserve, ouvrit violemment un tiroir, sortit une longue pipette de verre, avant de cracher.

« Si tu veux … Mais Mme McAlistair devrait s'estimer heureuse de n'avoir perdu que trois fantômes… Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils ont préparé la première potion, mais vu la qualité des ingrédients et les mesures approximatives, pour ne pas dire fantaisistes, elle aurait dû exploser… et le château avec »

« Hum… Et bien voilà un beau sujet de devoir, non »

Le regard sombre de son adjoint lui apprit qu'il devrait être explicite.

« Tu peux leur demander de retrouver le vraie formule. On faisait ça, je m'en souviens, décrire comment il fallait s'y prendre pour faire une potion… »

« Tu veux »

« Je trouve normal que ça leur donne un peu de travail » confirma Remus. « Tu peux leur demander d'insister sur les risques. »

« Tu crois que ça les empêchera de recommencer » demanda le Maître des Potions, clairement dubitatif.

« Severus… comment peux-tu être professeur depuis autant d'année et avoir si peu de fois dans la capacité d'apprentissage des êtres humains »

« Je dirais que mon expérience pédagogique tend à montrer exactement le contraire… »

Remus rit.

« Epargne-moi ton numéro, tu veux ? Je peux sans doute le faire aussi bien que toi »

Le Maître des potions se renfrogna et Remus décida de revenir à des questions moins personnelles :

« Bon sinon, d'après Minerva, ta tactique a marché… Tout le monde se fiche de savoir comment a été désigné le champion de Poudlard… La Beuglante de la mère d'Archi a bien aidé, en livrant tous les détails de cette malheureuse opération…Il paraît qu'on s'interroge beaucoup sur ce que faisait Hermione dans cette histoire..»

« On dit aussi que Cyrus et Ronald Weasley ont failli se battre », commenta Severus.

« Je sais », grimaça Remus. « Et maintenant tout le monde est sûr qu'Hermione sort sans doute avec Cyrus… »

« Comme si ces pauvres amourettes avaient la moindre importante » grommela son adjoint.

Remus le regarda longtemps, pesant si ce moment était bien choisi pour régler d'autres comptes. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il devait à Tonks, un jour, d'essayer de suggérer à Severus l'existence d'un sentiment appelé amour. Mais, il se sentit trop fatigué pour le faire et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Il ne savait pas non plus s'il devait intervenir dans les règlements de comptes internes à Gryffondor. D'une manière générale, il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée, que grandir était aussi apprendre à gérer ses conflits. Mais dans le cas spécifique, il craignait que ça n'aille trop loin. Cyrus ne se laisserait pas ridiculiser par Ron – aucun doute sur le sujet. Et quelques soient les capacités respectables du jeune Weasley, le résultat serait au mieux embarrassant. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui se passerait si Harry prenait fait et cause pour son ami. Cyrus avait en lui plus d'expérience, mais Harry était puissant et instinctif. Le résultat risquait d'être explosif.

« On insinue aussi que si Cyrus n'avait pas été ton fils, ils auraient été renvoyés », ajouta alors Severus, peutêtre conscient que sa précédente sortie risquait de les amener tous les deux à échanger des arguments qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de manipuler.

Remus haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Je ne vais pas les renvoyer parce qu'ils ont répondu au souhait millénaire d'un fantôme ! Minerva leur a retiré suffisamment de points, sans compter la beuglante de Mme McAlistair et le devoir que tu vas leur demander…Non »

Severus prit un temps incommensurable pour compter des gouttes de sang de dragon – c'était marqué sur le flacon – et les précipiter dans la cornue.

« Il serait peutêtre opportun que tu donnes personnellement un peu à réfléchir à ton fils… » -proposa-t-il quand il eut fini.

« Tu veux que je lui hurle dessus dans les couloirs » demanda Remus, sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne l'envisageait pas une seconde.

« Il me semble un peu trop soulagé de la façon dont c'est en train de se terminer… si mon opinion t'est d'une quelconque utilité… » - expliqua lentement le Maître des potions, avec cette douceur raide qui marquait les moments où il était le plus sincère.

Remus lui sourit un peu tristement et reconnut :

« Je crois qu'il s'est fait peur et qu'il est effectivement content que d'autres trouvent maintenant des solutions… Il faudrait sans doute qu'il en soit plus conscient, mais…»

« Je suis toujours surpris de la manière dont tu formules ce qui apparaît, pour moi, comme une belle dose d'arrogance et de suffisance » - le coupa Severus en secouant la tête. « Mais tu disposes ici d'une expertise que je n'aurais jamais… »

De nouveau, Remus se demanda s'il devait accepter des remarques aussi perfides et, une nouvelle fois, décida de les prendre avec le recul que seuls huit ans de pratique de son collègue lui avaient conféré. Severus ne pourrait jamais totalement oublié les mauvais traitements que lui avaient infligés les Maraudeurs. Il avait sans doute, par ailleurs, un peu raison en lui rappelant que Cyrus n'était pas facilement enclin à la remise en cause. Insister un peu était sans doute envisageable…Il se contenta d'un brusque acquiescement de tête avant de se diriger lentement vers la porte. Sur le seuil, il lança :

« L'élixir est prêt donc »

« Nick a accepté »

« Pas encore mais comme il boude, Minerva pense qu'on est en bonne voie… Nous devons aussi en envoyer à Mme McAlistair.»

« Lovegood vient de perdre un sujet… »

000

« Echecs »

« Hum… je vais te battre… »

« Qui sait »

Ron fut incapable de résister. Au diable sa résolution de ne plus adresser la parole à un seul Lupin.

« Bon d'accord… » - maugréa-t-il.

Harry s'assit et les deux garçons disposèrent les pièces sur l'échiquier qu'il avait amené.

« Tu prends les blancs ? Hum… comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas de devoir » - demanda le rouquin avec un peu plus d'obligeance.

« J'en ai », répondit tranquillement Harry, en poussant un pion en avant de deux cases.

« Et tu joues avec moi »

« J'ai plus envie d'être avec toi que de lire des conneries sur les moldus ».

Ron pouffa.

« Quelle idée aussi »

« Ce n'est pas MON idée, Ron… »

Ce dernier leva des yeux surpris.

« Ton père t'oblige »

« Oui. »

Au diable la promesse faite à Remus. A qui Ron allait-il raconter ça ?

« Et toi, tu ne bosses pas » demandait celui-ci, incrédule.

« Disons que je n'y accorde pas la même attention qu'à d'autres choses… »

« T'es déjà prêt pour le bulletin, je vois… »

Harry rit.

«Si on veut. Attends, là, tu vas me prendre mon fou, non ? Bon alors, je le pousse… »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et avança son cavalier qui vint briser en deux la tour blanche.

« Il ne semble pas que l'arithmancie te rende meilleur aux échecs… »

« J'suis pas concentré… » - grommela Harry.

Ils se turent tous les deux pendant quelques tours.

« Ils sont ensemble » demanda soudain sourdement Ron.

Harry hésita.

« Cyrus et Hermione »

Ron se contenta d'un signe de tête.

« Ils sont à la bibliothèque… le devoir de Rogue… un truc énorme a priori… »

« Et bien pour un fois, je ne dirais rien contre ce vieux salaud », grommela Ron.

« Moi non plus… »

Ron le regarda en coin, hésita un instant et puis demanda d'une voix sourde :

« L'autre jour, si Percy n'était pas arrivé… tu aurais fait quoi »

Harry déglutit. Sans doute, ne pourraient-ils pas faire l'économie de cette conversation-là…

« Je sais pas… rien… » Devant le regard lourd de son ami, il ajouta « enfinça dépend… »

« De quoi ? Tu sais bien qu'il aurait eu le dessus » Et l'amertume de Ron sur le sujet était claire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que ça aurait été différent pour moi ? Je ne me suis jamais battu en duel avec lui » - objecta Harry.

« Harry… tu es le Survivant »

« Je doute qu'il m'aurait lancé un sortilège de mort, tu sais… » - répliqua légèrement l'interpellé.

Comme Ron se taisait, il reprit sur un ton plus sincère :

« Non, je crois que je serais intervenu, mais le plus tard possible parce que… »

« Tu sais Harry, t'es un drôle de Gryffondor quand même ! Toujours à réfléchir à ceci et à cela… » - explosa son ami.

« Excuse-moi mais j'ai été élevé comme cela », répliqua Harry un peu sèchement.

« Excuse-moi… c'est juste que ton frère, il me rend fou… »

« Je pense qu'il serait bien plus embêté si tu l'ignorais… Il adore qu'on le regarde, et qu'on l'admire ou qu'on le déteste… Tiens, je te prend ton fou, cette fois… et y'a pas de pièges »

Ron soupira.

« Quand je te disais qu'il me rend fou… »

Harry sourit puis inspira et ajouta :

« Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que Hermione l'intéresse autrement que comme expert… »

« Et pourquoi il t'a pas demandé à toi » contra Ron. Harry réfléchissait encore à une bonne réponse quand la contre-attaque Weasley le priva rapidement de pièces maîtresses. L'hécatombe fut opportunément interrompue par l'arrivée de Parvati.

« Hé Ron, tu l'as fait, toi, ton devoir de Divination »

« Heu… j'ai commencé mais… mais je suis pas allé plus loin que le calcul de mon ascendant… »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon alors tu pourras pas m'aider, je vais attendre Lavande…»

« Ah c'est sûr qu'elle se débrouille mieux que moi »

Harry pouffa en essayant d'imaginer le vivant Ron pencher sur une boule de cristal ou une réussite pour en percer le sens ésotérique. Mais Parvati prit un air étrange :

« Elle a la … visite de sa tante… »

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête.

« Tu te rappelles, Ron, exactement ce qu'elle avait vu… une visite ou une rencontre improbable… cette semaine… » - continua leur camarade, hésitante.

« Les visites sont autorisées à Poudlard » lança Harry, en se demandant pourquoi la remarque de Parvati l'agaçait autant.

« Mais sa tante vit en Australie, Harry »

Ron acquiesça étrangement pâle.

« Au dernier cours, Lavande a vu des trucs incroyables dans sa boule de cristal… »

« Ah oui » demanda Harry, intrigué par le regard mi effrayé, mi entendu entre ses deux camarades.

« Elle a vu que le candidat de Poudlard n'était pas… le bon », finit par révéler Parvati, s'empourprant presque.

_Pas le bon ?_ La gorge d'Harry se serra mais il essaya de prendre l'air le plus négligeant pour objecter :

« Voir une rumeur… »

« Elle a aussi vu des choses sur le bon candidat », dit alors Ron en le regardant fixement.

« Oui quelqu'un de puissant» renchérit Parvati.

« …de différent… »

« …qui a déjà vécu des choses incroyables… »

« … de trop modeste… »

La boule devint plus grosse. Harry aurait bien rigolé pour la faire désenfler, mais ses deux camarades avaient pris un air pénétré. Il se rappela une dispute qui l'avait violemment opposé à Ron l'été dernier sur l'existence des Sinistros. Ces deux-là allaient mal le prendre s'il avait l'air de se moquer de toute divination.

« Ah ouais ? Et elle a dit qui c'était » - demanda-t-il le plus négligemment qu'il put.

Aucun des deux ne répondit.

« Elle a dit aussi que c'était quelqu'un qui avait été indûment écarté à cause de son jeune âge », murmura Parvati. Ron hocha la tête sans rien dire et Harry ne put supporter ce silence :

« Lavande a dit tout ça ? Elle était en transe » - pressa-t-il, bien que la réponse lui fasse irrépressiblement peur sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi.

« Non… Trelawney l'a aidé bien sûr… à partir de bribes, de formes… » - expliqua Ron.

Harry inspira, s'invitant au calme.

« Et donc ?… » - essaya-t-il doucement, presque sur le ton d'une prière.

« On n'en sait rien », reconnut Parvati. « Mais… mais on est plusieurs à penser que…tu es jeune et puissant, Harry »

« Et puis tu es modeste », ajouta Ron avec l'air de le penser.

« Ça, plus que ton frère » s'exclama Parvati.

Harry eut un rire un peu nerveux.

« Vous n'êtes pas allé dire ça à McMillan au moins »

Les deux autres eurent un sourire qui voulait dire non. Et Harry leur en sut gré, mais il n'arriva pas pour autant à se concentrer sur le jeu. Différent, tout le monde, encore et toujours, le voyait comme différent, marqué par le destin… et il ne trouvait pas les mots pour leur donner tort.

0000

Cyrus revint avec trois lourds volumes et Hermione lui fit un peu de place sur la table.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a tout, cette fois.. »

« Dans le livre de Calixthe Sondex, tu vas trouver la table des temps de chauffe… »

Cyrus ouvrit le livre désigné et se plongea dans l'index. Hermione le regarda faire, et finit par demander :

« Archibald ne nous aide pas »

« Non », répondit Cyrus sans lever les yeux. « Il fait la tête à cause de la Beuglante… il dit que si j'avais pas tout raconter à mon père, si on s'en était tenu à la potion et qu'on avait pas parlé de l'antidote, il n'aurait jamais dû écrire à sa mère… »

« Oh. »

« Il a sans doute raison… » - soupira Cyrus derrière ses mèches sombres. « Encore qu'on ne peut jamais trop savoir à quoi aurait abouti la conversation… Et puis maintenant, mon père penserait qu'on est une bande de débiles juste bons à se faire avoir par un vieux fantôme ambitieux… »

« Alors que »

« Alors qu'il admet comprendre comment on en est arrivé là… Je sais pas si c'est mieux mais… pour moi c'est important… »

« Bien sûr… »

La jeune fille mordilla sa plume et reprit :

« Ginny aussi est en colère »

« Ni plus, ni moins que Ron » répliqua Cyrus avec un détachement amer.

Hermione grimaça, repensant à l'altercation de la veille au soir au beau milieu de la salle commune entre les deux garçons. Si Percy n'était pas intervenu, ils auraient fini par se battre. La jeune fille ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur l'issue – Ron n'avait pas le savoir-faire de Malefoy - mais ça n'aurait sans doute pas arrangé la situation de Cyrus.

« Ginny ne me fait plus confiance », explosa soudain Cyrus. « Harry ne veut plus que je l'aide à…tu-sais-quoi… Tous les Gryffondor me reprochent d'avoir fait baisser les points de la maison pour un truc débile…Et mon père… »

« Ton père » s'étonna sa camarade, qui avait cru jusque-là que Remus Lupin s'en était tenu à son intervention officielle.

Cyrus fit la moue.

« Cet après-midi, je suis allé le voir…Il voulait me voir… Et… Il m'a dit : 'la confiance, Cyrusça marche dans les deux sens… Tu ne peux pas espérer avoir la mienne, si toi, tu ne me fais pas suffisamment confiance pour venir me voir quand tu as un problème… » La voix que Cyrus avait voulu moqueuse et détachée s'étrangla et il tourna violemment les pages du volume.

« Au moins, il ne t'a pas parlé des heures de l'honneur des Lupin » essaya de la consoler Hermione, faisant clairement référence à la teneur de la Beuglante de la mère d'Archi.

« J'aurais peutêtre préféré », grommela Cyrus« ça promettrait moins de leçon de morale à chaque fois que je vais vouloir faire quelque chose pendant les prochaines vacances… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

« Tu crois qu'on aurait dû aller le voir »

« Non pas nous, Hermione, moi. Et le pire est que j'en ai jamais douté… je voulais juste… » Il soupira et reprit avec colère « Maintenant, si on s'y met pas, on aura jamais fini ce traité sur les potions de transparence avant la Noël »

Sa camarade eut très envie de lui répliquer qu'il était sans doute le premier élève de Gryffondor à oser insinué qu'elle ne travaillait pas assez. Mais elle sentit aussi combien il était vexé et malheureux de se sentir repousser de toute part et songea que c'était sans doute inutile d'y ajouter sa propre susceptibilité.

000

Des règlements de compte, des nouvelles de Choet du Quidditch en attendant Noël ?  
La suite s'appelle _Gages_

J'en profite aussi pour annoncer **le lancement de la suite de _Promesses tenues, _sous le titre inspiré de_ Promesses Retenues_ …** Et même si c'est moi qui poste, tout le mérite en revient à Petite Plume…

Et pour ceux qui lisent "**_Ruptures d'un processus linéaire",_** bonne nouvelle, je sens que le prochain chapitre prend forme...


	15. Gages

**L'inné et l'acquis.**

_Ce qui n'est pas à moi ce reconnaît aisément._

Bon, il y a **Bad Big Titou** qui est revenue – c'est la saison dites-moi le retour de ceux qu'on voyait plus… - j'espère qu'elle va rester. Tellement de choses dans tes reviews que je vais te répondre par mail pour les anciennes ! Merci d'aimer autant les périphrases de Remus…. Non, j'ai pas des très gentils projets pour Ron mais ça va empirer que progressivement…. Ah et les adultes vont être plus en retrait pendant quelques chapitres, je crois….

Y'a tout le gang de ceux qui plaindraient Cyrus aurait-il mis volontairement le feu à la forêt magique ! (**Fée Fléau, Halexia Black, Mystick**…) Mais comme dit **Lunenoire**, les actes ont des conséquences…. D'ailleurs en voilà d'autres….

**Guézanne**… Je te trouve bien dur avec ce trio (Remus, Sevie et McgO, je suppose)… non ils ne font pas que surveiller et punir….

Oui **Juliette**, il va s'agir de surveiller de près les extralucides…leur multiplication pourrait avoir des conséquences inattendues – enfin j'espère…

Je sais **Ryan** : tu veux moins de parlotte et plus d'action… moi je suis une partisane de la cocotte minute : la pression monte et l'action devient inévitable… mais dans celui-là on parle moins je crois… tu me diras ?

**Harana…**. La tante d'Australie ? Tu vois Bellatrix déguisée en kangourou ?c'est fou ça comme personne ne la voit… enfin je suppose que je devrais m'en réjouir… Je suis sympa : elle n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre… pas la peine d'aller imaginer je ne sais quoi !

Ah et puis il y a ma chère **Alana Chantelune** qui n'aime jamais quand les moins de ? ans évoque le sentiment amoureux… C'est une vieille conversation entre nous ça, non ? Je sais pas comment étaient tes douze ans mais aux miens, j'avais pas une distinction très nette entre amour et amitié…ça passait facilement de l'un à l'autre – sans d'ailleurs obligatoirement passer à l'acte… Quand Ron s'agace des cachotteries d'Hermione et de son rapprochement avec Cyrus, pour moi, c'est de la simple jalousie… avec ou sans amour….

Merci **Alixe** d'aimer mes dialogues et de le répéter… .merci à tout le temps que tu me consacres !

**Quinze –Gages**

Ron demeurait maussade et Hermione avait cessé de faire des efforts pour le distraire de son ressentiment. Et Harry, lassé d'être pris entre leurs feux, avait appris à les fréquenter séparément. Ce n'était pas toujours désagréable – pas besoin de se justifier quand on avait envie de lire un livre avec Hermione, inutile d'expliquer le besoin de faire un jeu de Bavboules à Ron, mais ce n'était pas toujours drôle non plus de devoir choisir.

En ce froid samedi matin de novembre, Ron, assis sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vide, lui sembla celui qui avait le plus besoin de lui..

« On va voler ? » lui lança-t-il donc.

« Voler ? Mais j'ai pas de balai, moi… Fais pas partie de l'équipe et aucun de mes frères n'a daigné se lasser du sien… »

Harry sourit presque devant tant d'auto apitoiement.

« Ça s'arrange ça… »

« Ah ouais ?"

« Il suffit de demander à deux Batteurs que je connais… »

« Voudront jamais ! »

« … et qui me doivent bien ça ! » termina Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Ron fronça les sourcils, à l'évidence peu convaincu, mais le suivit jusque dans la Salle commune où ils trouvèrent facilement les jumeaux Weasley qui semblaient plongés dans une activité qui requérait un grand nombre de parchemins. Harry se demanda avec agacement pourquoi personne – Percy par exemple ! – ne s'était encore étonné de les voir si travailleurs et intéressés à l'objet de leur recherche…

« Salut les gars », lança-t-il en se glissant à côté de George qui sursauta presque.

Comme Ron ajoutait une salutation où perçait la curiosité, Fred lâcha précipitamment la pression sur le plus grand des parchemins qui s'enroulait automatiquement.

« C'est trop grand », commenta Harry.

Fred regarda Ron d'un air critique puis répondit à Harry :

« Cyrus pense qu'on sera plus précis comme ça… il suffira de la réduire… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à la mention de son frère. Celui-là n'aurait-il jamais fini de se mettre dans des histoires impossibles ?

« De réduire quoi ? » intervint alors Ron.

« Une carte de Poudlard », répondit Harry comme personne d'autres ne semblait prêt à la faire.

Fred et George se renfrognèrent.

« Harry… » - grogna le premier.

« Allez, les gars, vous avez confiance en Ron quand même ! »

Comme les deux autres opinaient faiblement de la tête, il ajouta presque malicieusement :

« Vous lui faites tellement confiance que vous allez lui prêter un balai ! »

« Tout ça pour un balai », maugréa George.

« Oui… et puis prenez ça pour un avertissement… Vous ne pouvez pas travailler ailleurs qu'en plein milieu de la salle commune ? »

« Celui qui se cache est plus voyant que celui qui se montre », énonça doctement Fred.

Harry rit.

« Sans doute, mais un samedi matin, faut pas s'appeler Percival Weasley pour trouver ça louche… aussi louche que les subits approvisionnements en bonbons ou… »

« On n'y est pas retourné ! » s'exclama George.

« Et on est désolé… » - continua Fred.

« Pas de raison d'être désolé… »

« On comprend bien que Cyrus et toi, vous… » - intervint George.

« Cyrus et moi avons accepté de vous aider et, moi en tout cas, je ne vais pas me défiler », contra Harry, sincère. Les jumeaux eurent l'air un peu rassérénés par ses paroles. « Je trouve juste que ce serait dommage de se faire prendre avant que la carte soit rien de plus qu'un projet… »

Fred et George opinèrent, échangèrent un regard qui sembla conclure le débat. Le premier se leva.

« Bon, je vais chercher mon balai… »

« Merci… »

00

« Tu veux dire que c'est une carte où figureraient tous les passages secrets, les mots de passe et… »

« Oui, Ron… »

« Waou... »

Ils avancèrent un peu en silence puis Ron murmura :

« T'as quand même du courage de te mettre dans un tel projet sous le nez de ton père ! »

« Gryffondor finalement, tu vois ? » lança Harry avec une pointe d'acidité.

Ron grimaça.

« Je voulais pas dire… »

« C'est bon », le coupa Harry beaucoup plus doucement. « Oh, on est pas les seuls à avoir eu envie de se défouler ! »

« C'est Diggory et… »

« Cho», termina Harry, d'un seul coup moins certain de vouloir s'entraîner.

« Ils essaient l'Eclair de feu », murmura Ron, avec un regard éloquent pour le balai de son frère et celui d'Harry.

« Ouais »

« Remarque… c'est pas le balai qui fait le joueur… »

Harry ne préféra pas commenter cet axiome, dont la vérité était quand même sérieusement limitée par la différence objective de vitesse. Cédric illustrait d'ailleurs cela, terminant au même moment un intéressant looping, vivement applaudi par Cho. Avec un mélange de défi et d'envie, Harry se joignit aux applaudissements de la brunette. Cédric se retourna :

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il et il vint immédiatement à leur rencontre.

« Salut Cédric... Alors toi aussi, t'avais envie de prendre l'air ? »

« Oui… et puis, avec Cho, on se disait qu'on allait perdre tous nos réflexes.. »

« C'est sûr… »

« Tu viens voler aussi Weasley ? »

« Ouais… c'est le balai de Fred…Harry a insisté » répondit Ron avec une humilité assez peu caractéristique.

« Tu veux essayer mon balai, Harry ? » demanda Cédric.

Harry remonta ses lunettes, un instant embarrassé que Cédric ne propose pas la même chose à Ron, mais l'envie fut plus forte.

« Pourquoi pas… »

« On a amené un vif… » Le capitaine des Serdaigles n'hésita qu'un instant. « On a un petit jeu avec Cho… Je lui bande les yeux, je l'emmène dans les airs et puis je lance le Vif ... Quand elle enlève le bandeau, on chronomètre le temps qu'elle met à le trouver… Tu veux essayer ? »

Harry ravala sa surprise. « Un petit jeu avec Cho… » Il regarda la jeune fille qui s'était approchée et semblait hésiter à entrer dans la conversation… Le petit jeu était sans doute intéressant… quand on avait pas une équipe sous la main pour s'entraîner… non que Cédric n'aurait pas été capable d'en réunir une…

« Elle peut commencer.. » proposa finalement Harry, partagé entre la curiosité et un soupçon qu'il peinait encore à formuler.

Cho opina :

« Tu as raison de prendre ton temps, ce balai, il faut l'observer avant de le tenir… »

Harry comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle volait sur l'Eclair de feu et il sentit une jalousie nouvelle l'envahir. Il ne savait pas trop si elle prenait racine dans l'utilisation du dernier balai sur le marché ou dans le rapprochement suggéré entre Cédric et Cho. Il acquiesça un peu brusquement.

Cédric tendit l'Eclair de feu à Cho.

« Harry va te conduire… moi, je m'occupe du Vif… Ron, prends mon chronomètre…»

Cédric s'éloigna donc sur le balai de Cho, une petite boite sous le bras contenant le vif d'or. Cho sortit de la poche de sa robe un foulard rouge qu'elle tendit à Harry sans un mot. Ron s'intéressa subitement au fonctionnement du chronomètre.

« Je te bande les yeux tout de suite ? Tu vas décoller comment ?» - commenta Harry.

« Tu me guideras…»

Sans un mot, Harry se plaça derrière Cho et noua doucement le foulard.

« Fais un nœud plus serré… ça tiendra jamais… » - souffla la jeune fille.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry se eut l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'entraînait ainsi. La pensée de Cédric nouant le foulard le dérangea profondément. Mais il ne dit rien et réajusta le bandeau rouge.

« Ça va comme ça ? »

« Oui »

Il lui tendit alors l'Eclair de feu, mais elle ne réagit pas et Harry dut lui prendre la main pour la poser sur le bois lisse et vernis.

« Quand vous voulez ! » cria alors Cédric.

Harry s'empara de son propre balai, qui lui parut singulièrement lourd et terne subitement.

« Tu peux décoller seule ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Enfourche ton balai et donne-moi la main… une fois en l'air, tu dirigeras… »

Il fit comme elle lui avait dit. Et la main de Cho dans la sienne lui parut chaude et légère. Les deux balais s'élevèrent de concert – Cho retenant sans nul doute le sien – jusqu'à une dizaine de mètres du sol.

« Fais la tourner… qu'elle perde ses repères spatiaux… » - indiqua alors Cédric qui venait d'ouvrir la boîte.

« Tu as entendu ? » Cho acquiesça. « Bon, c'est parti ! »

Harry commença par les faire de nouveau monter dans les airs puis il les entraîna dans une longue glissade vers la gauche qui les ramena presque aux côtés de Ron. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non. C'était un peu dangereux quand même, ce vol à l'aveugle. Excitant aussi… Il regarda Cho, un peu tendue sur ce balai de compétition, concentrée, sans doute pour retraduire de sa main libre les indications que lui donnaient leurs mains liées. Un oiseau croisa leur route et Harry redressa un peu brusquement son balai. Il fut surpris de sentir combien facilement Cho suivait sa course.

Ils dessinèrent ainsi plusieurs huit, changeant de sens plusieurs fois, montèrent, descendirent, dans l'air piquant avec une étrange communion. Harry avait l'impression qu'ils auraient pu voler ainsi pendant des heures, mais Cédric apparut soudain à sa gauche pour dire d'une voix étrangement contrainte : « ça va là je crois, non ? »

« Oui bien sûr », répondit Harry, rosissant presque, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il freina leur course et Cho fit glisser le foulard autour de son coup. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, éblouie puis secoua la tête et se saisit à deux mains du manche.

« Prête ? Weasley, top chrono ! » - s'exclama Cédric la poussant dans le dos comme si la vitesse du balai était insuffisante.

Harry et Cédric la regardèrent s'éloigner, cerclant autour du terrain à la recherche de la boule ailée.

« Sacré balai », murmura Harry.

« Sacrée fille aussi », répondit Cédric.

« Oui »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda alors Cédric très sérieux.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et il eut du mal à trouver une réponse puis les mots de Cédric l'année précédente lui revinrent : « Il ne peut y avoir qu'un gagnant… »

000

Bien sûr, voler sur un Eclair de feu était une vraie expérience.

Bien sûr, il pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir fait dès le premier essai un meilleur temps que Cho.

Cédric avait été dithyrambique et Ron fier au-delà du possible – sûr qu'il allait raconter cela à tous les Gryffondors. Mais pour Harry, être bon en Quidditch, était moins effrayant qu'être considéré comme un être différent du commun des sorciers. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait l'impression de mériter.

Bien sûr, Cho l'avait chaleureusement félicité, mais Cédric avait aussi posé un bras protecteur sur l'épaule de la jeune fille alors qu'elle parlait, et Harry avait pensé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sous-titre. D'ailleurs la grimace de Ron était éloquente. Cho avait eu l'air un peu gêné mais elle n'avait pas retiré la main de Cédric.

Bon encore, il avait eu une petite satisfaction mesquine quand les autres l'avaient écouté avec respect leur apprendre que les sorties au Pré-au-lard allaient sans doute reprendre avant Noël.

« On peut le dire ? » avait tout de suite demandé Cédric.

« Si je pensais me tromper, je ne le dirais pas », avait répondu orgueilleusement Harry. Mais les trois autres le connaissaient tous assez pour savoir que Harry ne lançait jamais de rumeurs et l'information leur avait paru d'autant plus importante.

« Tu veux dire que c'est quasiment officiel ? » avait renchéri Cho.

« Je pense que ça le sera lundi », avait répondu Harry. « Ils attendent le dernier feu vert des Aurors… »

« Mon père ne m'a rien dit », indiqua alors Cédric.

Harry avait haussé les épaules et avait ajouté, pas très gentiment :

« Si ça tombe à l'eau, au moins on saura que MON père aura tout fait pour nous permettre de faire nos cadeaux de Noël ! »

Cédric n'avait rien répondu.

Et Harry allongé dans son lit, les rideaux tirés, n'était pas très fier de sa dernière sortie.

000

Cyrus se laissa tomber à côté de lui sans crier gare dans la bibliothèque. Harry leva la tête mais ne dit rien et se replongea immédiatement dans les applications cosmiques de la géométrie. Son frère soupira.

« C'est la place de Ron », indiqua Harry sèchement.

« Oh » Cyrus se leva fit le tour de la table et se rassit en face de son frère. Il attendit dix secondes et tendit une petite bourse de cuir.

« Tiens, comme promis ».

Harry leva les yeux lentement.

« Première sortie au Pré-au-lard, je te paye tes achats à Honeydukes… »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« T'avais parié que je serai un carnass… »

« Ouais, et bien je fête ça. »

« Je ne veux pas de ton or »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pas à vendre »

Cyrus s'empourpra et Harry crut qu'il allait lui sauter dessus malgré la table qui les séparait et les règles de conduite dans la bibliothèque. Mais son frère inspira et répondit :

« OK. Comme tu veux. Je peux te demander d'en acheter pour moi ? »

« OK », répondit Harry rebaissant le nez sur son livre, tout en se demandant s'ils allaient en rester là. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir été si sec, mais il voulait que Cyrus s'excuse au moins de ses secrets et de ses silences envers lui. Pas qu'il ait l'air de trouver normal que Harry passe l'éponge…Mais Cyrus n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'excusait facilement et Harry s'invita à la patience. Quand Ron le regard meurtrier revint s'asseoir, il réduisit d'autant les chances de réconciliation.

« T'as pas un devoir de potion sur le feu, toi ? » lança le rouquin à Cyrus sans attendre.

« Fini. »

« Pratique. »

« Quoi ? »

« D'avoir une Hermione à qui faire porter le chapeau et à qui faire faire le devoir », répondit Ron du tac au tac. Harry leva la tête de nouveau de ses cahiers pour voir son frère et son ami se fusiller du regard. Evidemment. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Cyrus proposa :

« Bon… si on réglait ça, une fois pour toute… »

« Moi, ça me va », dit Ron.

« Où, quand ? » gronda Cyrus.

« Ton heure sera la mienne… »

« Ce soir ? »

« Cyrus… » - intervint Harry sans trop savoir quoi ajouter d'autres. Dire à Cyrus qu'il courrait devant les ennuis, que sa victoire lui coûterait plus cher qu'une défaite ? Comme s'il allait l'écouter !

« Il y a des endroits discrets », grinça son frère comme s'il avait entendu ses objections.

Ron acquiesça et Harry secoua la tête. Il y avait un peu réfléchi après que Ron lui ait posé la question sur ce qu'il aurait fait si lui et Cyrus en étaient venu à se battre, mais tout cela était resté théorique. Il s'était simplement convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas rester spectateur.

« Cyrus, il s'agit d'équité… », essaya-t-il.

Le regard sombre que son frère lui jeta en aurait impressionné plus d'un.

« Tiens, voilà le Grand Frère… »

Harry s'implora de rester calme.

« Tu seras fier de toi une fois que tu l'auras ridiculisé ? » - insista-t-il.

« Rien ne…. » - commença Ron, les oreilles écarlates qu'on puisse ainsi lui prédire déjà la défaite, mais Harry ne lâcha pas son frère des yeux.

« Tu veux prendre sa place ? » demanda crânement Cyrus.

« Jam… » - essaya de nouveau Ron.

« Non », répondit Harry. « Sauf si je n'ai pas le choix… »

Cyrus hésita un instant.

« Alors que veux-tu ? »

« Comme vous êtes trop bêtes pour vous pardonner simplement, je voudrais que vous trouviez une façon de vous affronter un peu plus…juste ».

« Si on se casse mutuellement la gueule… ça sera pas plus discret », objecta Cyrus, pratique.

Harry déglutit. Non, il n'avait pas obligatoirement d'alternative à leur proposer. Le silence retomba sur leur petit groupe.

« On est des Gryffondors, non ? » demanda soudain Ron après de longues secondes d'une voix étonnamment blanche.

Il eut immédiatement l'attention pleine et entière des frères Lupin.

« Alors du courage, normalement, on en a autant l'un que l'autre… » - continua le rouquin.

« Tu parles », gronda Cyrus.

« Tu veux lui proposer un test de… de courage ? » demanda Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules. « Oui ».

« Et quoi ? » insista Harry.

Un silence suivit.

« On pourrait… » - commença Cyrus, singulièrement enjoué tout d'un coup. « On pourrait… s'approcher le plus possible d'Arag.. »

« T'es pas un peu malade ? » intervint Harry avec une fougue nouvelle. « Un coup pareil personne te le pardonnera ! »

La mise en garde impressionna singulièrement Cyrus qui se rembrunit, baissa la tête et rongea visiblement son frein en silence. Les yeux de Ron allèrent d'un Lupin à l'autre, mais il n'osa pas cette fois demander de quoi il était question. Quelque chose lui disait qu'on ne lui répondrait pas. Mais, finalement, Cyrus haussa les épaules et proposa :

« Et un classique, allons piquer quelques herbes à ce vieux Severus ? »

« Toi, t'as vraiment besoin que Severus t'aies un peu plus dans le nez !» - jugea Harry.

Cette fois, Ron sourit. Il avait rarement vu Harry jouer au 'grand frère', et il appréciait assez de le voir affirmer son ascendant sur Cyrus, qui d'ailleurs levait les yeux au ciel mais semblait une nouvelle fois incapable de contrer l'argument. Le silence retomba sur le groupe.

Harry avait repris sa lecture. Ron essayait de l'imiter mais Cyrus restait le nez en l'air, comme s'il attendait une inspiration nouvelle. Et celle-ci vint d'un seul coup, comme Cyrus se saisissait du volume « Elevage des Dragons Communs » que Ron avait devant lui.

« Ça au moins, ça serait une bonne épreuve », dit-il en montrant l'illustration de couverture.

« Cyrus », soupira de nouveau Harry.

« Quoi ? On n'ira pas dans la Forêt interdite, Severus n'a rien à y voir et si on s'y prend bien, personne ne le saura jamais ! »

« Hagrid ? »

« Hagrid dort la nuit, Harry »

Harry soupira.

« Il m'a dit qu'il y avait un mot de passe… pour lever l'invisibilité… » - révéla-t-il presque à contrecoeur.

« Vous parlez de quoi là ? » intervint cette fois Ron.

Harry se souvint brusquement que son ami n'avait pas été là quand Hagrid les avait emmenés voir les dragons.

« Au milieu du lac, sur l'île, Hagrid garde quatre dragons qui… qui doivent servir pour la première épreuve du Tournoi », chuchota-t-il. « Il y a un charme d'invisibilité sur l'île… »

« Personne ne nous verra… » - ajouta Cyrus.

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds, ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« Et on fera quoi ? » articula-t-il enfin.

« C'est des femelles », lui apprit Cyrus, « on peut leur piquer un œuf »

Il n'était nul besoin d'être Legilimens pour comprendre que Harry invoquait silencieusement les créatures supérieures qui décoraient les murs de la bibliothèque.

« C'est ça. Pour finir chez Pomfresh, avec Hagrid furieux que vous lui ayez abîmé ses dragons et Papa qui t'attend à la sortie ? Mais t'apprendras donc jamais rien ! » finit-il par exploser.

« T'es pas drôle », grommela Cyrus visiblement vexé.

Ron ravala son envie de rire, mais Harry soupira encore. Il détestait le rôle de conscience que Cyrus lui faisait jouer. Mais pouvait-il s'abstenir de s'en mêler ? Pouvait-il laisser son petit frère et son meilleur ami faire n'importe quoi ? Il savait qu'il sentirait trop responsable s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit.

« Vous pourriez… vous pourriez leur dérober… une écaille », proposa-t-il, presque à son insu.

« Et en quoi c'est mieux qu'un œuf ? » objecta Cyrus.

« Je ne voudrais pas devoir dire à Hagrid que tu as oublié que leur queue est insensible à la douleur, hein, Petit Frère ? » lança Harry dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Cyrus blêmit légèrement, mais acquiesça brusquement.

« Il nous faut un arbitre », dit alors lentement Ron, exprimant ainsi son accord.

Harry soupira.

« OK. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… »

« T'es… »

« … génial », termina Cyrus avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Complètement cinglé, oui, mais c'est sans doute votre fréquentation qui veut ça », maugréa Harry, ouvrant cette fois résolument un volume de Métamorphose. « Maintenant, laissez-moi travailler en paix ! »

0000

Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore neigé. Pas besoin de recouvrir les traces de leurs pas. Ron et lui étaient relativement à l'abri sous la cape d'invisibilité. Harry repoussa l'évocation même de ce que pourrait en dire Remus. Il serait toujours temps de regretter amèrement ce qu'il était en train de faire. N'avait-il pas déjà écarté toutes les autres options ?

« Cyrus y va comment ? » demanda Ron

« T'inquiète pas pour lui… Il y a des tas de façons d'y aller sans se faire voir… par la forêt notamment… » - ajouta-t-il presque pour lui-même. Oui, à la place de Cyrus, il aurait fait appel à Patmol.

« La Forêt ? »

Il y avait une incrédulité respectueuse dans la voix de Ron et Harry ressentit une nouvelle fois tout ce qu'il cachait encore à son meilleur ami.

« Tiens, il est là ! »

Une frêle silhouette toute encapuchonnée dans une cape se tenait à côté de la barque. Ron et Harry attendirent d'être plus prêts pour faire glisser la cape.

« Evidemment », commenta Cyrus. Ses yeux étaient insondables dans la pâle luminosité que leur offrait la lune.

« J'étais avec lui », se défendit Harry.

« Garde ta salive pour un autre, mon vieux… J'espère pas que t'en auras besoin, mais si c'était le cas, t'en auras jamais de trop ! »

Harry préféra ne pas commenter. Oui, il aurait sans doute besoin de toute son éloquence si tout ceci arrivait aux oreilles de leur père. _Mais à cause de qui, hein ?_ Il s'approcha de la barque, sortit sa baguette et murmura :

« Vous êtes toujours d'accord ? »

Les deux autres opinèrent. Gryffondors. Harry hocha donc la tête et se mit à pousser la barque jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans l'eau puis, d'un signe de tête, leur fit signe de monter dedans.

« On va nous voir », objecta Ron un peu nerveusement.

« Apoculatum », articula alors Harry, le cœur battant, en posant sa baguette sur le bois de la barque qui immédiatement disparut. Ron siffla. Cyrus parut moins impressionné par son sortilège d'invisibilité :

« Propulsion ? » demanda-t-il négligemment.

« La rame n'a jamais tué personne », maugréa Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot de plus pendant la traversée. Quand la barque heurta la plage de l'île, Ron demanda cependant :

« Ils sont où ? »

« Ils sont là », répondit Cyrus, « on ne peut pas les voir ni les entendre pour l'instant, mais ils sont là… Tu es sûr du mot de passe, Harry ? »

« Tout frais de cet après-midi »

« Si Hagrid en parle… »

« Tu veux reculer ? »

« Je pensais à toi ! »

« T'inquiète, j'assumerais les conséquences s'il le faut… »

Cyrus voulut répliquer encore, mais finit par décider du contraire et il suivit Harry et Ron jusqu'à un menhir qui se trouvait planté sur la plage. Une nouvelle fois, Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura :

« Scrout-à-pétard »

Cyrus étouffa un rire un peu nerveux – d'une certaine façon les mots de passe d'Hagrid étaient aussi prévisibles que ceux de Grand-père Albus, concéda mentalement Harry. Mais l'air autour d'eux vibra et sembla se déchirer. Des grondements étouffés leur parvinrent et l'île leur parut soudain plus petite. En son centre, dans un enclos qui paraissait ridicule par rapport à leur masse, quatre dragons dormaient paisiblement, la tête sur les pattes avant et les ailes repliées.

« Le premier qui s'emparera d'une écaille de la queue d'un des dragons aura gagné… » - déclara-t-il, la voix un peu incertaine. « Vous savez tous les deux que ces bêtes là sont un peu chatouilleuses mais… elles dorment… Si vous ne faîtes pas de bruit… »

« Elles vont sentir les vibrations », remarqua assez calmement Ron.

« Vous avez vos chances… le plus rapide, le plus imaginatif, le plus courageux… l'entraînement magique n'ayant ici que peu d'utilité… » - commenta Harry, autant pour lui que pour eux.

« Et s'ils se réveillent ? » demanda Ron la voix un peu blanche.

« Conjonctivis et Stupefix », répondit tranquillement Harry, comme s'il récitait une leçon de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Toi ? » demanda Cyrus, clairement dubitatif.

« Tu veux que je t'assomme d'abord pour que tu sois sûr de mes capacités ? » demanda Harry très sèchement. Les deux frères se mesurèrent du regard.

« T'es complètement cinglé, Grand Frère », siffla Cyrus avec une exaspération mêlée d'affection. « Encore plus que moi… »

« Je te remercie. »

« Et bien prépare ton Stupéfix », conclut Cyrus en retirant sa cape d'un geste fataliste. Ron l'imita.

000

La conclusion de cette équipée ? La question de la responsabilité ? Les courses de Noël ? Le désir de transparence ?

Tout, ça s'appelle déjà « Sorties » et ça sera bientôt en ligne….

Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai ce soir fini une première version du chapitre 19… vous voyez, j'ai de l'avance !


	16. Sorties

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Ça vous a pas laissé indifférent, dites-moi…

**Big Bad Titou Moony** (je vais réussir à m'en souvenir en entier, je vais réussir…) C'est qui Fish Garden ?… parce que je verrai bien les dessins ! Oui, c'est qu'à moitié une bonne idée les dragons…

**Fée Fléau** la précise… Harry _petit mâle qui veut se faire respecter_ ? C'est pas très gentil pour lui ça… mais oui sans doute, il doute moins de lui… encore que, encore que… Sinon, je crois pas trop qu'il se démarque de Cyrus, mais plutôt qu'il cherche sincèrement à limiter la casse entre deux personnes qu'il aime profondément… Mais les meilleures intentions ne suffisent parfois pas…

Merci **Godric **d'aimer les dragons et les grands frères… ils le payent cher parfois les grands frères….

« combien de vies seront-elles nécessaires à Sirius Black pour venir à bout de sa réserve de conneries ? Parce qu'il est très fort, le petit et plein de ressources. » Mouarf, **Lulu-Cyfair**…  
Dans une première version, c'est Ron qui regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas de dragon à Poudlard pour qu'on voit qui était le plus courageux… mais **Alixe** n'y croyait pas… et moi qui est besoin d'elle, je l'écoute...

« Quand est-ce qu'on revoit Bella la dingue? » Mais elle est là tout le temps, ou presque…

**Alana Chantelune…** Oui, tu les voudrais plus sages, je sais, mais ça s'apprend! Et y'a pas que Remus à Poudlard, comme nous allons le voir tout de suite… (réponse indirecte à **Halexia Black**, l'impatiente !)

Ajoutons **Lazoule** au club des Mais-qu'est-ce-qu'ils-ont-dans-la-tête-ceux-là ? Je ne vous croyais pas si nombreux… Regardez **Ryan **qui veut foutre des baffes à Cyrus !

Ah la neutralité, **Thamril,** c'est parfois impossible…

Et **Guezanne** merci pour ta review inspirée… Oui le choix est en train de se nouer et on va encore faire un pas de plus là !

**Seize – Sorties**

« Bonjour Harry »

L'interpellé sursauta. Hagrid était sorti de nulle part alors qu'il revenait avec Ron et Hermione des serres de botanique.

« Hagrid… » - souffla-t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur », dit doucement le garde-chasse. « Juste te parler… »

Harry hocha la tête et regarda ses deux camarades. Ron n'en menait pas très large – plutôt moins que devant le dragon asiatique auquel il avait choisi de retirer une écaille deux nuits auparavant. Hermione avait l'air curieuse, mais quand même intimidée par le ton inhabituellement solennel du garde-chasse.

« Je vous rejoins », finit par proposer Harry.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent lentement. Ron boitait encore légèrement. Harry n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour le revoir voler dans les airs, projeté par un grand coup de queue, rouler en boule sur le sable heureusement meuble, se relever et se mettre à courir pour buter contre une pierre qui lui avait fait une entorse. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir pour savoir qu'ils étaient passés très près d'une catastrophe…

Une fois de plus, la grande mémoire de Cyrus s'était révélée fort utile pour résorber suffisamment la blessure et éviter d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ron ne s'était heureusement pas trop étonné d'un savoir-faire que Harry et Cyrus avaient prétendu courant au Brésil, et ils étaient rentrés tous les trois sous la cape qui s'était révélée un peu petite.

Harry se demandait encore comment ils avaient évité Peeves ou Rusard dans le mélange d'épuisement et d'excitation qui les terrassait à ce moment-là. Mais il était des moments où il convenait de ne pas trop interroger la chance sur ses raisons…

Certains Gryffondors s'étaient bien étonnés le lendemain que Ron et Cyrus se parlent de nouveau. Harry lui en retenait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une sainte-frousse pour réunir des gens que rien n'aurait dû séparer.

D'autres avaient remarqué que Ron boitait. Malgré que ce dernier ait maintes fois prétendu avoir glissé dans la douche, une rumeur avait traîné dans la Tour de Gryffondor selon laquelle les deux s'étaient finalement expliqués poing par poing. Ni réfutée, ni nourrie, la rumeur était morte le lendemain soir. Seule Hermione avait un moment insisté pour savoir comment Ron avait put se blesser – jusqu'au moment où le rouquin avait rétorqué : « une altercation avec un fantôme ». Les compteurs étaient presque tous revenus à zéro…

« Il boite », remarqua Hagrid, tirant Harry de ses réflexions.

« Il a buté contre une pierre », répondit un peu trop vite le jeune garçon.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Le demi-géant restait impassible et immobile, énorme masse de chagrin et de désapprobation et Harry n'y résista pas. Hagrid avait été longtemps son seul ami… le seul adulte dont le statut permettait des choses différentes. Non que Remus n'ait jamais joué avec lui, non que Minerva n'ait pas été toujours prête à lui raconter des histoires, mais Hagrid était différent. Hagrid le traitait généralement comme un égal plutôt que comme un enfant ou un élève… Hagrid ne semblait pas appelé à des tâches aussi supérieures qu'incompréhensibles. Il ne jouait pas de « personnage public » différent du personnage privé… Hagrid avait longtemps été au centre de son univers quotidien.

« Hagrid, je… je suis désolé… »

Le garde-chasse se tourna à demi pour lui faire face. Ses petits yeux noirs enfoncés étudièrent Harry et il souffla.

« C'est toi, hein ? C'est bien toi qui es allé sur l'île ? »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de confirmer. Hagrid soupira, se balança légèrement d'arrière en avant et murmura.

« Je préfère ça… quelque part, je préfère ça… »

« Tu… tu as cru… ? »

« On sait jamais, Harry, avec les bruits qui courent, les fous de magie noire qui rodent… Oui, quelque part, je préfère que ce soit toi… »

Harry ne trouva rien à dire. Mais soudain le demi-géant tonna, le faisant sursauter :

« Mais, par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé ? »

« Oh… »

« Tu sais bien que je me serais arrangé ! »

« Et bien… »

« Je te fais peur maintenant ? »

Harry soupira.

« Un ami voulait venir.. » - essaya-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« Ron ? Ne me dis pas qu'il… »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était Ron… » - se défendit Harry.

« Alors qui ? Cyrus ? »

« Hagrid… je peux pas te le dire… d'accord ? Je… Tu peux aller voir papa ! Tu peux tout lui dire, mais… à lui aussi, je dirais que j'y suis allé seul ! » - s'emporta presque Harry.

Hagrid sembla interloqué.

« Il a de la chance ton ami… » - dit-il au bout d'un moment presque blessé.

« C'était mon idée… » - expliqua plus doucement Harry. « Je veux pas que d'autres aient des ennuis à cause de moi… »

« D'autres ? »

Harry se maudit intérieurement de parler autant et reprit, pas loin de souhaiter que Hagrid le fasse :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété… Je comprends que tu ailles voir Minerva ou… Papa… » - avoua-t-il plus doucement

Le demi géant laissa échapper un juron rageur et planta des yeux flamboyants dans ceux de Harry.

« Tu veux que j'aille les voir, Harry ? Tu veux que j'aille dire au directeur de Poudlard que j'ai failli à sa confiance et que j'aie été incapable de garder un simple mot de passe ! »

La salive manqua à Harry. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la situation comme cela. Jamais penser que la responsabilité d'Hagrid puisse être d'une façon ou d'une autre engagée.

« C'est de ma faute… » - commença-t-il, sincèrement désolé cette fois.

« Non Harry, c'était à moi de me taire… juste de me taire ! Mais moi, toujours si confiant et si bavard, hein, il a fallu que je t'explique tout, sans même que tu me le demandes ! »

Harry allait objecter qu'il avait quand même clairement orienté la conversation, mais le garde-chasse reprenait secouant avec un dépit palpable sa longue chevelure hirsute :

« Et j'aurais pu en faire autant avec n'importe qui ! Ce ne sont pas mes os qui sont trop longs, non, c'est ma langue… »

Harry l'écoutait, pétrifié par cette colère amère qui ne s'adressait même pas à lui. Hagrid reprit alors un ton plus bas.

« Tu sais Harry, Poudlard est ma maison… le seul endroit où je suis accepté… Si je ne pouvais pas être utile ici, où irais-je ? Qui voudrait d'un demi-géant, mal éduqué ? Qui ? Je finirai dans les rues moldues, sans un toit… sans… Dumbledore m'a permis de rester quand… Ton père m'a gardé ! Et toi, tu voudrais que j'aille leur dire que je suis un incapable ?… Juste bon à donner les mots de passe et à te laisser courir des risques imbéciles ? »

« Oh, Hagrid… je… »

« File, Harry, file… c'est l'heure du repas… » - conclut le garde-chasse en se détournant de lui et en s'éloignant d'un pas aussi rapide que furieux.

00

C'est un Harry pétri de remords qui se glissa très discrètement dans le réfectoire entre Ron et Hermione. Personne ou presque ne tourna la tête vers lui – à peine un froncement de sourcils de Percy. Et pour cause : le directeur de Poudlard parlait :

« ….Je peux donc confirmer aujourd'hui qu'une sortie exceptionnelle à Pré-au-lard sera organisée samedi dans deux semaines, soit une semaine avant vos vacances... »

Un concert d'applaudissements et de cris de joie interrompit ces paroles et Remus sourit.

« Applaudissez aussi M. Diggory qui nous apporte cette bonne nouvelle… »

Toute la Grande salle obéit avec entrain et bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que le directeur de Poudlard lève la main comme pour demander la parole.

« Comme je l'avais déjà indiqué, en raison des circonstances, cette sortie sera extrêmement surveillée. Une équipe de cinq Aurors sera dépêchée de Londres pour votre sécurité… »

L'évocation du corps d'élite du Ministère provoqua parmi les adolescents la même excitation que d'habitude et la salle bruissa de commentaires enflammés.

« Vos parents ont été prévenus par hibou ce matin même et sans autorisation écrite expresse de leur part, nul ne pourra y participer… » - continua Remus, calmant par ce simple avertissement les murmures excités, avant de conclure avec un sérieux inhabituel : « Comme les Détraqueurs resteront dans les environs, je tiens à préciser dès maintenant que nul de devra s'écarter des rues du village et surtout, que l'heure du retour sera impérative… Je compte sur vos différents directeurs de maison et l'ensemble des professeurs pour répéter ces consignes de sécurité pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Sachez aussi que tout manquement à ces consignes vous amènera directement dans MON bureau.»

Remus fit une pause pour marquer ses derniers mots et un grand silence lui répondit. Il n'était pas connu pour s'immiscer dans la discipline quotidienne de l'école et les rares cas dans lesquels il était intervenu avaient été suffisamment sérieux pour que personne n'ait envie de bénéficier d'une entrevue particulière avec le directeur de Poudlard.

« Bien, merci encore de m'avoir écouté et bon appétit. »

Les conversations reprirent doucement, remplissant la haute salle de leur habituel ronronnement. Beaucoup faisaient déjà des plans d'achats et les troisièmes années écoutaient avidement les plus âgés leur décrire ce qu'ils pouvaient attendre de Pré-au-lard. Harry, lui, n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux yeux tristes de Hagrid, à sa colère envers lui-même. Il entendait Ron parler avec animation avec Neville de Honeydukes alors qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Il entendit Cyrus rire au récit que Lee Jordan faisait de sa première sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec les jumeaux.

_Ah, il riait moins quand le Norvégien à crête s'était brusquement réveillé et l'avait repoussé de jets enflammés qui étaient venus griller le bas de son uniforme !_ pensa Harry avec une certaine rancœur. Son frère n'avait dû son salut qu'à la diversion qu'avait alors produite Ron en sautant du menhir sur la queue de l'Asiatique doré… Tout ça pour ça… Harry secoua la tête et Hermione murmura :

« Ça va pas, Harry ? »

« Si, si… »

« C'est chouette non, cette sortie ? », demanda alors Parvati qui était en face de lui.

« Génial », répondit sombrement Harry. Puis sans attendre que quelqu'un ne pousse plus loin son enquête sur son humeur, il se leva et quitta le réfectoire.

000

« Il y a un problème Harry ? »

« Non. »

Tonks prit un air inspiré et hocha la tête.

« Si tu le dis… C'est vrai que ça ne fait que deux semaines que tu fais la tête en permanence… »

Le premier mouvement d'Harry fut de battre retraite, de prétexter un devoir ou autre chose pour rejoindre ses camarades qui étaient déjà sortis. Mais quelque chose le retint. Bien sûr Ron et Cyrus avaient été sincèrement désolés que Hagrid se soit senti responsable de leur petite escapade. Mais lui, lui qui avait fait parler le garde-chasse et avait encouragé Cyrus et Ron dans leur projet, se sentait singulièrement coupable. Et il avait porté ce remord incessant depuis lors sans pouvoir réellement s'en ouvrir à quelqu'un.

« Je fais pas la tête… je m'en veux.. » - souffla-t-il, en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Tonks eut l'air sincèrement surprise de cet aveu et Harry se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

« Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner… » - ajouta-t-il et il eut déjà l'impression que ses poumons respiraient mieux.

La jeune femme hésita un peu avant de demander :

« Tu…. Tu… enfin… C'est quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Harry réfléchit.

« Non. Non, je ne crois pas… L'ami à qui j'ai déjà fait de la peine ne… »

« …ne serait pas content de voir l'équipe enseignante s'emmêler », termina Tonks, avec un air entendu.

« Non », confirma Harry presque à regret.

La jeune femme lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il hésita puis obéit.

« Est-ce que tu aurais pu faire autrement ? » demanda-t-elle après un moment.

« Je sais pas… en tout cas, jamais j'ai voulu le blesser…au contraire…. »

Tonks hocha la tête et commenta doucement :

« Parfois, Harry, on ne peut rien faire… juste attendre… attendre que cet ami se soit suffisamment calmé pour qu'il accepte nos excuses… »

« Oui sans doute », murmura le jeune garçon. Il sentait la chaleur humaine de Tonks à côté de lui. Proche, douce et rassurante. Il aurait aimé être plus proche encore mais il n'osait pas. Mais elle passa un bras léger et enveloppant autour de ses épaules.

« C'est dur de grandir, hein ? »

« Oui », répondit sombrement Harry.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, mais Harry sentit que sa morosité s'allégeait d'elle-même et il osa se laisser aller contre l'épaule de sa…. mère adoptive ?... Il savait qu'il n'avait pas pour elle le lien profond qu'il ressentait pour Remus. Non. Il n'avait rien besoin de lui prouver. Il n'avait pas non plus cette affection tranquille que Cyrus montrait pour la jeune femme. Non plus. Mais il lui faisait confiance, profondément confiance. Il respectait son jugement, et se sentait protégé par elle. Elle faisait clairement partie de sa famille. Sans doute était-ce suffisant.

« Tu vas avec qui à Pré-au-lard, demain ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Ron et Hermione… »

« Ils ont l'air réconciliés. »

« Oui. »

Harry se demanda si Tonks voulait savoir où en étaient ses relations avec Cho, mais il ne se sentit pas le courage d'aborder le sujet.

« Tant mieux. » Elle regarda sa montre et soupira. « Faut que j'y aille, les Aurors arrivent et je dois aller avec Alastor les chercher à la gare… Amusez-vous bien demain… » Ils se séparèrent et elle se leva pour récupérer la pile de livres et de parchemins qu'elle avait préparée et ajouta : « au risque d'avoir l'air affreusement parental, traînez pas, hein, soyez là à quatre heures, d'acc ? »

Harry lui sourit :

« Promis. »

0000

« Bon, si on finissait par une Bièraubeurre ? » suggéra Harry. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas visiter toute les boutiques avec Ron et Hermione, mais ça faisait huit ans qu'il vivait à côté du village magique, qu'il y allait faire des courses et manger au restaurant et il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi la poste magique était si « incroyable » – pour reprendre les mots d'Hermione.

« Si tu veux », répondit celle-ci. « J'ai jamais bu de Bièraubeurre, c'est fort ? »

« Non, rien à voir avec la bière moldue », répondit Ron, « c'est chaud et délicieux ! »

Sur cette promesse, ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais où Mme Rosmerta les accueillit avec un grand sourire :

« Harry ! Ah j'attendais ce jour, où l'on te verrait entrer ici tout seul ! Et ce sont tes amis ? Laisse-moi deviner… Toi, tu dois être un Weasley ! »

Harry présenta Ron et Hermione et commanda trois Bièraubeurre – commande récompensée d'un clin d'œil complice de la tenancière du bar. Il guida ensuite ses deux amis vers un recoin du pub.

« Ici, on verra tout sans être vu », leur apprit-il. « C'est la place préférée de Minerv… de McGo »

« Elle t'emmenait ici ? » demanda Hermione clairement amusée.

« Quand j'étais petit le week-end parfois… ou pendant la pleine lune… » - répondit distraitement Harry, qui observait derrière eux un groupe de Serdaigles où il avait reconnu Marietta. Mais Cho n'avait pas l'air avec eux.

« Tu sais, Harry, je me demande parfois comment tu fais pour…. Pour paraître si distant avec eux tous », commenta Ron, un peu rêveur.

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Ça a toujours été comme ça… mon père était aussi le professeur Lupin… j'allais dans la classe de Rogue et de McGo parfois… mais je les connaissais aussi lors des fêtes privées, des dimanches… c'est un jeu te dirait Severus… »

« Tiens à propos ! » souffla Hermione désignant la porte d'un coup de menton. La Maître des Potions entrait, faisant par sa seule présence baisser la température de la pièce et le niveau des conversations.

« Avec Fudge ! » ajouta Ron, avec une exclamation étouffée.

« Ah ça c'est notre chance, tiens ! Tu paries que s'il nous voit, Fudge va vouloir me parler ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs, les enfants du Ministère sont un peu les siens ! »

Ron grimaça.

« Mobiliarbus ! » articula alors Hermione, déplaçant ainsi un imposant arbre de Noël pour venir cacher complètement leur table à la vue de la salle.

« Minerva apprécierait », sourit Harry. Mais son sourire s'évanouit quand les deux hommes vinrent se placer à la table la plus proche de l'arbre.

« Merci, Severus d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner… » - disait le Ministre britannique de la magie.

« Mais, M. le ministre, l'honneur est pour moi… »

«J'aurais aimé que Lupin se joigne à nous », continua Fudge d'un air contrarié.

« La sécurité… » - commença le Maître des potions sur un ton mondain.

« La sécurité, professeur Rogue ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ! » -s'emporta le Ministre comme si cette rancœur avait couvé depuis des semaines en lui. « Comme si la communauté magique avait besoin de menaces fantômes et de rumeurs fumeuses ? »

Rogue prit le temps de répondre.

« Il me semble, M. le Ministre, que nous ne faisons qu'appliquer scrupuleusement les consignes du Ministère… »

Fudge soupira.

« Ces consignes n'auraient jamais existé si certaines personnes n'avaient pas fait tant de bruit autour de cette stupide évasion…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore, Lupin et vous–même êtes si surs que Poudlard soit menacé ! Laissez-moi continuer ! Jamais je n'ai vu Dumbledore aussi pointilleux, Lupin aussi ouvert à l'intervention du Ministère et votre position alarmiste – je me rappelle de votre sortie grandiloquente à la rentrée ! – ne cesse de m'étonner. Alors je me pose des questions : soit vous savez des choses que j'ignore…. »

« Soit ? » demanda sèchement Rogue.

«…soit vous prenez tout cela trop au sérieux… et quand je lis les rapports des Aurors et de Croupton, je me convainc aisément que la deuxième explication est la bonne ! »

« Trop au sérieux ? »

« Oui… Ce n'est pas Poudlard qui vous inquiète, hein, c'est… l'avenir du petit Harry… Même vous… nous avons tous un faible pour ce garçon…. Mais laissez-moi vous dire Rogue, aussi timbrée soit Bellatrix Lestrange, moi je suis sûr qu'elle à trouver plus malin que de se cacher au fond d'un cachot de Poudlard pour supprimer celui qui empêcherait le retour de… Vous-Savez-Qui… ou pour de faire mentir une quelconque prophétie…»

« Une quelconque prophétie », répéta Rogue d'une voix étrangement neutre et sans timbre.

« Oui, vous savez bien, celle faite avant SA naissance… » - expliqua Fudge, l'air gêné. « Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas courant ? »

« Je suis au courant », répondit sobrement le sous-directeur de Poudlard.

Derrière l'arbre de Noël, les trois Gryffondors entendirent nettement le Ministre inspirer avant de reprendre :

« J'en suis sûr… et je crois aussi que vous y apportez trop d'importance… Harry est un garçon brillant certes mais, à ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'a rien de… extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Rien de ces pouvoirs spéciaux que Dumbledore anticipait… un garçon doué, relativement poli et aussi intéressé par le Quidditch et les blagues que la majorité des garçons de son âge… » -conclut le Ministre avec un petit rire. « Si vous croyez que je ne sais pas qu'il a trempé dans le sortilège d'allégresse jeté pendant la cérémonie des vœux l'année dernière… »

Rogue sembla hésiter à répondre.

« La question n'est peut-être pas Harry, mais l'image que d'autres peuvent se faire de lui… Comme vous l'avez souligné, M. le Ministre, Lupin s'est donné beaucoup de mal à l'élever comme un enfant normal mais…. »

« Mais quoi ? Allons, allons, professeur Rogue, … vous allez me ressortir que c'était Vous-savez-qui qui manipulait ce pauvre fou de Quirrel il y a deux ans, c'est ça ? Tout cela n'est pas bien sérieux… Nous savons bien qu'IL a disparu… »

« Puisque nous le savons… » - répondit Rogue avec un degré de sarcasme qui en disait long sur l'état de sa patience.

« Allons, nous savons que Harry a résisté à… à ce monstre grâce au sacrifice de sa mère… et non en raison d'une quelconque prophétie qui lui aurait donné une mission ou des pouvoirs particuliers… Et nous savons que cette abomination a, dieux merci, durablement disparu de la circulation... »

« J'aimerais partager vos convictions, M. le Ministre, mon sommeil serait plus profond… »

« Et moi, j'aimerais me dire que vous n'allez pas, tous autant que vous êtes, coller des idées de grandeur et de destiné dans la tête d'un gamin que JE vous ai confié… » - s'agaça de nouveau Fudge.

« M. le Ministre me fait beaucoup d'honneur mais je n'ai jamais réclamé la garde de Harry Potter et je laisse tout le crédit de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui au professeur Lupin… » - contra implacablement le Maître des Potions.

Fudge remua sur sa chaise et ajouta plus bas :

« Dites-moi, Rogue que sait le petit Harry de la Prophétie ? »

Rogue soupira et répondit très doucement lui aussi.

« Je ne les jamais entendu y faire allusion l'un ou l'autre devant moi… »

« Ce qui ne veut rien dire….bien sûr… »

« M. le Ministre, » intervint alors Rogue, « je suis désolé de devoir interrompre cette… passionnante conversation… mais il est presque quatre heures et nous avions prévu que tous les directeurs de maison soient là pour vérifier le retour des élèves… »

« Oh oui, bien sûr, il ne faut surtout pas que … qu'un autre regrettable incident inquiète les parents… Je vous accompagne !»

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir pour payer. Harry, qui s'était à demi levé pour mieux entendre, se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, livide.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de… de prophétie ? » demanda Ron.

Harry secoua la tête, incapable d'articuler les pensées étranges et angoissantes qui l'assaillaient.

« Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? » insista Ron.

« Non », souffla Harry, absent.

« Mais… »

Hermione intervint : « Si Rogue rentre, on devrait faire pareil, non ? »

0000

Malheureusement pour moi, vous avez une longueur d'avance sur le trio et vous savez ce qu'est la prophétie… Restent les conséquences de cette révélation, et là….

Dans le prochain chapitre, le passé revient hanté le présent… mais comme il est difficile de séparer le bien du mal, il va se révéler hasardeux de prendre des décisions…. _Savoirs_ me paraît relativement indiqué pour l'instant… Je vous mettrais ça lundi prochain… Courrier bienvenu !


	17. Savoirs

**L'inné et l'acquis**

**Thamril**… _Harry en colère_… on y vient… _Hagrid ?_ Encore une merveilleuse idée de **Alixe**…

Contente de revoir **Hinkyponk, l'exterminatrice de Black…** Exploration des personnages ? On y retourne…

**Lulu**… _Fudge ?_ Je vois pas pourquoi je me passerais d'un crétin pareil (ça vaut pour **Lazoule** et **Titou** aussi)…_Conversations ?_ On y vient… _Passionnantes ?_ On va voir… _Bellatrix ?_ Mais si je dis tout quel est l'intérêt ?

**Alana Chantelune**… Oui dans cette famille, quand tout rentre dans l'ordre, c'est inquiétant… ça va pas s'arranger d'ailleurs… tu vas regretter leurs bêtises, tu vas voir…

**Harana**, t'es sérieuse ?

_Ça va trop vite_ nous dit **Fée Fléau**…. J'ai peur que tu sois un peu la seule à penser ça… Je ne te parlerais pas de tes prémonitions, les vérifiées comme les à voir… mais de Harry/Cyrus… ça m'embête s'ils semblent réagir de la même façon… parce que dans ma tête non… du coup j'en redemande : ils réagissent comment alors ?

**Lazoule**… Ouais, va falloir qu'il assure le Remus, bien d'accord…

**Ryan…** décidément Ryan je vais m'habituer à que tu me laisses de longues reviews, méfies toi ! Oui ça s'accélère, rappelle-toi ma théorie de la cocotte minute… et puis ça ne va pas se calmer dans les deux qui suivent et même le 20… (j'en suis au 21)… Sinon Rowlings dit plus ou moins qu'il a un pouvoir que Voldie n'a pas… On suppose tous que c'est l'amour, l'empathie un truc comme cela… mais reste la question de l'expérience…

**Halexia Black… **du mouvement, mais oui, mais oui**… **enfin, là, on prend encore un peu d'élan…

**Guézanne… **avec facilité je choisis de répondre au parallèle Remus/Harry pour avouer, sous la torture, que oui, je colle consciemment le comportement de Harry sur ce qu'aurait fait Remus jeune… ça va peut-être être moins vrai dans les chapitres à venir…

**Petite Plume…** _Le tact de Remus ?..._ le tact de Remus… et la colère d'Harry ?

**Lunenoire…** aurait voulu qu'ils se fassent étriper… les dragons, le père, la garde-chasse…et on me dit un peu cruelle !

**Mystick** veut la suit quand même… Faut pas être parano, hein ? Lol… Et bien la voila !

Attention, long chapitre en plus !

**Dix-sept : Savoirs**

Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient couru jusqu'à Poudlard, sans faire une seule pause. Et tout le chemin, Harry s'était dit qu'il était content de devoir courir, ça lui évitait de pouvoir réfléchir et ça empêchait Hermione et Ron de poser des questions…

Quatre heures avaient sonné quand ils arrivèrent, mais heureusement, un grand nombre d'élèves étaient rentrés au dernier moment, et une longue queue s'était formée au passage de la grille où chaque directeur de maison notait les retours. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'eurent qu'à se mêler au troupeau.

Quelques élèves taquinèrent Harry légèrement, sur les risques qu'il courrait de se retrouver dans le bureau de son père en arrivant à la dernière minute, mais il parvint à sourire. Il réussit tout aussi bien à soutenir le regard inquisiteur de Minerva McGonagall, mais les yeux inquiets de Ron et Hermione ne cessèrent de lui brûler la peau.

Harry se sentait incapable de discuter avec eux de ce qui venait de se passer. Il se sentait d'ailleurs incapable d'en parler avec quiconque. L'idée que tous aient été au courant d'une prophétie le concernant, que tous lui aient caché… le dévorait de l'intérieur. Insidieusement, lui revenaient en mémoire les insinuations de Quirrell sur son destin… et même les paroles du double psychique de Voldemort l'année précédente… Ces paroles restaient monstrueuses, mais leur sens s'étoffait avec l'idée de cette destiné qui l'aurait dépassé.

Comment Remus avait-il pu se taire ? Comment avait-il pu l'assurer jour après jour, année après année, de sa confiance et de son amour et lui cacher pourquoi tant de choses incroyables lui arrivaient ? La phrase de Fudge revint, aussi assassine qu'une lame trempée dans du sel : « aucun des pouvoirs exceptionnels que Dumbledore anticipaient ». Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner comme gagner par la fièvre. Est-ce que son père adoptif comme son grand-père, ou Don Leandro ne lui avaient-ils tous pas répété combien ses pouvoirs étaient importants ? Et combien ceux-ci provenaient sans nulle doute de son affrontement avec Voldemort ? Et instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa cicatrice… « Cette cicatrice qui le sépare du commun des mortels », avait dit Sybil... A qui ces pouvoirs devaient-ils servir ? Que disait le prophétie ? Pourquoi Remus s'était-il tu ?

Il traversa sans s'arrêter le Grand Hall, sans même un ralentissement pour l'entrée de l'aile des professeurs, malgré le regard implorant d'Hermione. Il s'était contenté de secouer lentement la tête. Non, il n'irait pas voir son père avant d'en savoir plus… Il ne se voyait pas l'accuser du but en blanc de lui avoir caché cette prophétie… Quelle prophétie, d'ailleurs ? Comment pouvait-il aller poser de bonnes questions sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait ? Et sans les bonnes questions, il était sûr que Remus resterait sur sa précédente stratégie de silence… après tout ça ne serait pas la première fois. Non, il devait savoir d'abord.

Tout en marchant d'un pas calme et régulier, presque hypnotique, vers la Tour de Gryffondor, il fouillait sa mémoire à la recherche de bribes, d'indices concernant cette prophétie. Et puis soudain, il eut ce flash. Il réentendit la voix déchirée de Queudver articuler avec dépit : «Comment aurais-je pu croire que la prophétie était vraie ?»

Il ne se souvenait plus que Remus ou Minerva aient alors répondu quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet. Est-ce que ça pouvait être la même prophétie ? Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, raisonna-t-il. Et cette certitude lui donna d'abord très froid. Mais son cerveau continua, indifférent au chagrin du petit garçon qui avait aimé croire qu'il était 'normal'. Il parcourut tout le chemin de cette piste poussiéreuse et angoissante : si cette prophétie avait été connue de Queudver, alors….

Alors il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

0000

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Cyrus se glissa le premier dans leur cachette.

« Ça faisait longtemps… » - murmura-t-il appréciateur.

« T'y as pas encore amené Archi ? »

« Tu déconnes ou quoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas venu là pour se disputer avec Cyrus, non. Il avait besoin de lui. Et il savait depuis la fin des vacances que ce n'était pas obligatoirement une chose facile pour son petit frère d'explorer la grande mémoire de Sirius. Il avait aussi compris que Cyrus n'aimait pas le faire. Alors non, il devait s'abstenir de passer sa frustration sur lui, de le provoquer – surtout aussi gratuitement.

« Cyrus… cet après-midi, j'ai… j'ai entendu Rogue et Fudge discuter… » - commença-t-il incapable d'attendre davantage.

« Rogue et Fudge ? » répéta Cyrus.

« Oui… Ils ont parlé de papa, de moi… »

« De moi aussi ? » s'enquit son petit frère pas l'air franchement intéressé.

« Non. Ils ont parlé d'une prophétie, une prophétie faite avant ma naissance si j'ai bien compris… »

« Ah ? » commenta Cyrus étouffant un léger bâillement.

« Ça ne te dit rien ? » insista Harry.

« Ah moi ? Non. »

« Cyrus… Sirius doit savoir, Rogue sait ! »

Les yeux noirs, d'un noir si profond que la pupille s'y noyait, de Cyrus l'observèrent longtemps avant de répondre.

« Rogue… Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient été très amis, Sirius et lui », dit le jeune garçon, avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste « J'ai essayé de trouver des souvenirs de Severus jeune mais… rien… ou presque rien… des trucs qui s'arrêtent brutalement… soit ils se fréquentaient peu, soit…»

« Soit ? »

« Soit Sirius ne veut pas que je sache… »

Harry avala précautionneusement l'information. Il savait que Severus et Sirius n'étaient pas des amis. Il l'avait compris cette soirée étrange chez Grand-père Albus qui avait suivi l'arrivée de Cyrus dans leur vie. Il se souvenait de leur affrontement sans pitié dans les souvenirs offerts par Cyrus à Hermione. Mais son frère semblait penser que leur inimitié avait des racines plus profondes encore. Et puis, il y avait cette idée que Sirius puisse choisir contrôler ce à quoi Cyrus avait accès.

« C'est possible ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« J'en sais rien », répondit calmement Cyrus.

Une nouvelle fois, l'aîné de l'étrange fratrie Lupin pesa ses mots.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'en as parlé à personne ? »

« Oui. »

Ils se turent tous les deux, allongés sur le sol dur dans la demi-pénombre de la toute petite pièce au plafond bas, juste éclairé par des bougies.

« Si… si tu veux… je… je peux chercher », proposa finalement Cyrus comme si c'était la conclusion logique de tout ce qui s'était échangé précédemment.

« Chercher quoi ? »

« Ta prophétie »

_Ma prophétie_, se répéta intérieurement Harry. _Est-ce MA prophétie ? Parle-t-elle que de moi ?_ Mais il se contenta de demander :

« Quand ça ? Maintenant ? »

Cyrus haussa les épaules.

« Maintenant ou plus tard… »

« T'es pas obligé… »

« Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu sais », l'interrompit son frère en roulant sur le côté pour lui faire face. Harry soupira.

« Pas grand-chose… avant ma naissance… une prophétie…une prophétie me liant à … Voldemort… A priori, Queudver la connaissait… »

Cyrus se tendit et Harry hésita. Il n'était pas aisé de détacher en Cyrus l'inné de l'acquis, de savoir ce qui venait de Sirius et ce qui était le fruit de sa propre expérience. Mais tout –bonheur et malheur, tout ce qui se rapportait aux Maraudeurs semblait toujours le toucher au-delà de ce que lui pouvait ressentir, comme si ces évocations là avaient un pouvoir particulier à passer les frontières psychiques et temporelles.

Harry fut tenté de laisser tomber, de protéger la psyché de Cyrus des fantômes qui rodaient dans les souvenirs de Sirius. Mais les paroles de Fudge revinrent, ainsi que les insinuations de Parvati ou les doutes de Ron… Un destin ? Quel destin ?

« Queudver savait… Rogue a dit à Fudge qu'il était au courant… Je sais pas s'il l'était à l'époque… Fudge aussi… Papa, c'est sûr… Ils en ont parlé… Peut-être Grand père… »

« Je vois pas comment il aurait ignoré une chose pareille ! » le coupa Cyrus en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Donc Sirius aussi… Sirius était mon parrain… » - insista Harry, conscient de son obstination, mais incapable de la contenir.

Cyrus hocha la tête comme pour dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de développer. Il s'assit à même le sol, les jambes croisées et ferma les yeux. Harry se tint tranquille pendant de longues secondes et d'interminables minutes, étudiant sans fin le visage impassible de son frère. Son cœur battait de manière inexplicable. Il allait exploser quand la voix de Cyrus s'éleva étonnamment désincarnée, sans âge, sans émotion, comme pour décrire une expérience ou un paysage inconnu :

« James… James parle… Il est inquiet… Il parle de Lily… de Dumbledore… de ce que lui a dit Dumbledore… ils sont en dangers… Lily, James et toi… Voldemort s'est mis en tête que vous étiez ses ennemis… Ils doivent se cacher… tout de suite…»

« Une prophétie ? » le pressa Harry.

Cyrus sans ouvrir les yeux secoua la tête.

« Dumbledore… Dumbledore dit qu'il faut prendre cela au sérieux… Lily rit… elle pleure aussi… Sirius… Sirius promet… un traître… Qui peut être le traître… ils ne sont pas d'accord…»

Cyrus s'interrompit brusquement, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche comme pour parler mais les mots lui manquèrent.

« Non » souffla-t-il, « non, Sirius se trompe… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

« Des morts, des hommes des femmes, des enfants… des sorciers, des moldus… Bien sûr, il y a un traître… peut-être même plusieurs… »

« Queudver ? » interrogea encore Harry.

« La tentation ? Lily n'y croît pas… sage Lily… les yeux d'Harry…mon frère… tous frères… le traître… »

Dans la voix du jeune garçon, il y a une émotion croissante, presque des larmes. Cyrus se mit à trembler et Harry eut soudain très peur. Cyrus allait trop loin, trop loin dans la mémoire de Sirius, il allait s'y perdre… et comme à chaque fois, il allait sans doute perdre connaissance, là au tréfonds du château, dans cette salle minuscule où on accédait par un boyau, en rampant…

« Cyrus ! Cyrus, arrête ! Ça suffit ! Tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Harry ! Reviens ! »

Mais son frère se tendit comme si la douleur le traversait et résonnait dans son corps. Il sembla soudain lointain et inaccessible, au plus profond de souvenirs que Harry ne pouvait partager avec lui. Encore qu'une idée s'imposa à lui, douloureuse et contradictoire.

« Ils parlent de papa, hein ? Ils parlent de Remus ? » - pressa-t-il. Evidemment, ils avaient cru que Remus était le traître… et pendant des années, Harry leur en avait voulu d'avoir cru ça… Mais ce soir, il doutait tellement de tout qu'il aurait aimé entendre comment James et Sirius avaient construit leur certitude… Mais de nouveau Cyrus semblait suivre un autre fil de sa mémoire.

« Et il y a les morts… Regulus… et ceux qui le seront bientôt… Sirius ne veut pas mourir », marmonna encore son frère comme happé encore plus avant dans les méandres trop grands de cette mémoire qu'il entreprend de visiter.

« Cyrus », s'affola Harry « Cyrus, arrête… c'est pas grave… reviens, reviens »

« Je te protégerai, Harry, je le jure », articula-t-il soudain d'une voix rauque. Et comme si on avait coupé les fils d'un pantin, soudain il glisse sur le côté en marmonnant : « Quelle connerie, cette prophétie… »

« Cyrus ! »

Harry le secoua autant qu'il put, l'appela, l'encouragea, mais Cyrus ne lui répondit pas. Il n'était pas inconscient, mais il semblait toujours pris dans des visions intérieures qu'il paraissait incapable de contenir. Et puis soudain il trembla et, une fois de plus, Harry craignit qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Mais ses lèvres chuchotèrent quelques choses, quelque chose qu'Harry ne put saisir mais qu'il eut pourtant l'impression de connaître - une incantation ? Et le pop caractéristique qui suivit donna la clé. Cyrus s'était transformé et un jeune chien noir et pataud fut allongé sur le sol contre Harry, tiède et doux.

Ça fait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas vu Patmol et il était surpris de le voir si grand. Cyrus avait-il tant grandi ? A moins que ce ne fût le fait de le voir allongé qui donna cette impression.

« Patmol », murmura-t-il laissant sa main lisser le poil chaud. « Je suis désolé… j'aurais jamais dû te demander ça… »

Le chien gémit, très doucement et il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux étonnamment sombres et intenses comme ceux de l'enfant qui se tenait là quelques secondes auparavant. Puis le chien se hissa péniblement sur ses pattes, donnant de petit coup de museau à Harry.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le chien prit sa manche et tira dessus.

« Mais quoi ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Dans cette forme là ? »

Le chien sembla s'exaspérer, il gémit de nouveau, aboya. Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Et puis l'idée s'imposa, simple, lumineuse, évidente et Harry se demanda comment et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas eu avant.

« J'y arriverai pas », murmura-t-il, presque intimidé.

Mais Patmol ne le lâchait pas, il mordillait sa manche et léchait sa main comme pour l'encourager et Harry finit par se décider. Il s'assit à son tour en tailleur sur le sol, le cœur battant. Il s'efforça de vider son esprit et de calmer sa respiration ainsi que Léander puis Minerva le lui avaient conseillé. Il s'emplit de l'image d'un jeune loup, telle qu'il avait pu en voir dans des livres, image qui ramena le souvenir de la forme de son père adoptif les soirs de pleine lune… instinctivement Harry la repoussa. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'aidait en quoi que ce soit, à ce moment-là.

Il sentit Patmol qui glissait son museau dans sa main et il se laissa envahir par l'affection qu'il ressentait. Elle balaya toute cette rancœur qui l'avait envahi. Il prononça l'incantation d'une voix forte et sûre. Un pop haut et clair accompagna sa transformation complète.

000

Heureusement que c'était dimanche.

Oui, c'était sans doute la seule pensée positive à laquelle Harry pouvait se raccrocher et, en toute logique, il aurait dû en reconnaître le crédit à son frère qui venait de fermer la porte et de sortir. Mais les mots que ce dernier avait lancés avant de quitter le dortoir des troisièmes années Gryffondor flottaient encore dans les airs, et Harry sentait encore son sang bouillir à la simple évocation de toute la provocation qu'ils contenaient.

Il faut dire que la journée n'avait pas à proprement parler bien commencé. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était vraiment demandé où il était et il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser qu'il était dans son lit et dans son dortoir. Enfin sur son lit. Tout habillé.

Il s'était assis et avait doucement tiré les rideaux, s'attendant à voir ses camarades en train de s'habiller ou de traîner paresseusement dans la chambre. Mais la pièce était aussi vide et silencieuse qu'elle était lumineuse.

Il est tard, proposa son cerveau.

En tendant la main vers sa table de nuit à la recherche d'un réveil pour vérifier la possibilité de cette hypothèse, il se rendit compte qu'il avait des courbatures monstrueuses. Et ceci l'étonna. L'heure, elle, l'inquiéta : midi !

Il eut un sursaut d'adrénaline, une urgence à se jeter hors du lit pour courir dans les couloirs et rattraper ses cours perdus… et il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain en titubant pour se jeter de l'eau froide sur le visage.

Un rire un peu trop connu le fit se retourner.

« T'es dans un sale état, dis-moi grand frère !»

« Cyrus ! Mais… »

« Cool, mec… c'est dimanche… »

« Dimanche », répéta Harry. « Oh oui, dimanche… »

« Heureusement, non ? »

Harry s'assit sans regarder sur le lit de Neville et Trevor, endormi sur le couvre-lit, protesta de manière sonore. Il passa sa main encore mouillée dans ses cheveux, essayant de se concentrer sur cette sensation. Dimanche… bon, le pire n'étant pas… restait à recoller les morceaux du reste !

« J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un cauchemar… » - murmura-t-il.

« T'exagère un peu, non ? Merci bien ! » - protesta Cyrus en s'asseyant en face de lui et en coinçant la retraite du crapaud avec l'oreiller de Neville. Harry le regarda faire et haussa les épaules.

« T'es en mal de fleurs, Harry ? Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi : tu as réussi à même pas 14 ans ta première transformation complète en Animagus et tu as tenu plus de deux heures… Tu pourrais avoir ta photo dans le journal, tu sais ? »

« Génial »

Cyrus soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« T'as mal partout ? » s'enquit-il tout en essayant d'attacher Trevor avec une écharpe de Neville qui traînait sur le lit.

« Pire que ça », reconnut Harry.

« Normal… mais t'as de la chance… Comme même Poppy est au courant, tu pourras aller te faire offrir une bonne potion requinquante… Un petit luxe que James et Sirius n'ont pas eu à leur époque… »

Harry considéra l'idée avec circonspection. S'il allait voir Poppy, il pouvait être sûr que dans les secondes qui suivraient tout Poudlard…. Enfin presque… saurait… Et il ne savait pas s'il en avait très envie. Il finit par grincer :

« Fiche la paix à ce crapaud, tu veux ! »

Cyrus l'observa de derrières ses longues mèches brunes avant répondre.

« J'ai rêvé cette nuit », finit-il par proposer, en se redressant et laissant partir le petit batracien hors de sa portée sans même un regard.

« Ah ouais ? »

« Un drôle de rêve… » - reprit son petit frère apparemment peu touché par la mauvaise humeur persistante de Harry. « J'ai vu Sirius et Severus se battre en duel… enfin au début, c'était eux… et puis… Sirius s'est transformé… »

« En chien ? » demanda Harry presque malgré lui.

« Non… en phénix… »

« En phénix ! »

« Oui… et Severus voulait le suivre mais il ne pouvait pas… il… c'était comme s'il était attaché… attaché par le poignet gauche… quelque chose de sombre et lumineux en même temps… quelque chose de brûlant.» Cyrus secoua la tête.

« Et puis ? »

« Je me suis réveillé… » Cyrus haussa les épaules. « Il était déjà 10 heures… Archibald avait faim et il venait de me verser un verre d'eau sur la tête… »

Harry pouffa.

« Qui se ressemble s'assemble ».

Cyrus se contenta de sourire, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes silencieux, jusqu'au moment où le plus jeune reprit très doucement.

« Depuis que je me suis réveillé, je repense à cette nuit… Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas trouvé le souvenir exact de ta prophétie… Il est possible que Sirius n'ait pas été là à ce moment -à… J'ai découvert qu'il est plus difficile pour moi d'avoir accès à des choses qu'on lui a raconté qu'à des choses qu'il a lui-même vécues… »

« Ah… »

« Mais de toutes façons, Harry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu vas pas voir Papa… »

Harry se laissa tomber à plat dos sur le lit et prit son temps pour répondre. Ce n'était pas simple comme question.

« Parce qu'il va me balader… » - finit-il par articuler.

« Tu peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu te protéger, Harry… »

_Mais me protéger de quoi ?_ - aurait voulu hurler Harry mais, au lieu de cela, il répliqua, glacial : « Excuse-moi mais ce rôle-là, il te va assez mal !»

Son frère haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être… En tout cas, j'ai aussi pensé à ce rêve… et je pense que ce rêve, c'est Sirius qui me l'a envoyé… »

Encore furieux des « conseils » de Cyrus, Harry retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Je pense qu'il veut me dire qu'ils se sont battus, mais que je ne dois pas juger leur passé… Sirius a été plus brillant… mais il a payé le prix fort pour cela… et s'il n'avait pas été un 'phénix'… Tout le monde n'a pas deux chances, Harry »

« Et Severus ? » demanda Harry, un peu intimidé par l'air étonnamment grave de son petit frère.

« Quelque chose comme… il a été empêché… attaché…. » Cyrus se tut de nouveau puis murmura : « j'ai décidé de parler à Papa de ce rêve….de mes rapports avec ma mémoire…»

Harry déglutit. Ça faisait des mois qu'il poussait son petit frère à cela et aujourd'hui il se sentait pris au piège par sa décision. Cyrus lut sur son visage comme dans un livre :

« Dans cinq jours, ce sont les vacances de Noël… Je trouverais bien l'occasion de lui parler de ça… sans mentionner nos petites expériences, si tu ne veux pas… mais ce serait plus simple si… »

« Tu sais, c'est quand même pas Merlin en personne » - le coupa Harry avec un peu de dérision, « il a pas la solution à tout ! »

Cyrus secoua la tête, se leva, époussetant des poussières imaginaires sur son uniforme. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit très lentement et se retourna pour la refermer. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il lâcha :

« Qu'est-ce que t'es con quand t'es en colère, Potter !»

000

Ils se tenaient l'un et l'autre en haut des marches du perron de Poudlard. Au loin, on distinguait deux silhouettes juvéniles et frêles qui encadraient la haute stature du garde-chasse. Tous les trois remontaient l'allée centrale dans la neige fraîche et poudreuse qui était tombée la veille comme pour marquer le passage de l'automne à l'hiver.

« Les voilà », murmura Tonks, très doucement.

« Oui », répond Remus et dans sa voix elle peut percevoir tant d'affection et d'anticipation qu'elle ne peut retenir un sourire.

« Tous les profs attendent les vacances mais toi, plus que les autres… »

« Je sais… je suis incorrigible… je ne peux que les vouloir près de moi, les entendre, les sentir… Ça fait des semaines que je les vois que de loin !»

« Tu vois Harry…. »

« Oui mais… autrement qu'en prof ou directeur… »

« Ils partiront tu sais….bientôt », lui rappela-t-elle alors d'une voix étonnamment grave.

« Je sais… » - répondit-il, d'une voix qui souriait. « Ne t'y trompe pas, je sais… mais ça rend leur présence d'autant plus importante » Il se tut quelques secondes et ajouta : « Tu verras ».

Elle prit à son tour son temps pour demander :

« On va leur dire ? »

« Oui, bien sûr… »

« Quand ? »

« Quand ça viendra… et ça viendra, ne t'inquiète pas… Tes sautes d'humeur et de forme vont bien finir par attirer leur attention…»

« Remus… »

« Allons ne te vexe pas, c'est naturel… Te rends-tu compte ? N'es tu pas excitée de faire quelque chose d'aussi naturel ? Moi, je ne cesse de m'émerveiller de pouvoir en être la cause... »

« On aurait dû attendre… » - soupira-t-elle contre toute attente.

Remus se tut, on pouvait entendre maintenant nettement la voix de baryton de Hagrid et les piques que lui lançaient les garçons. A leurs gestes et aux mots que ses oreilles de loup saisirent au vol, il comprit qu'ils parlaient de dragons et il soupira bruyamment.

« Tu vois, tu regrettes », se méprit la jeune femme.

« Non, je regrette juste que Hagrid n'ait pas réussi à cacher l'existence des dragons aux garçons avant la première épreuve… » - expliqua Remus avec un agacement certain.

« Oh, tu crois qu'ils savent depuis longtemps ? »

« Je préfère pas le savoir, Tonks », soupira-t-il de nouveau. « Depuis un quart d'heure, je suis officiellement en vacances et je ne vais pas commencer mes vacances en m'enfermant dans le rôle parfois pesant de directeur de Poudlard… »

« Et le père ? »

« Le père est encore assez jeune pour se souvenir qu'il n'est pas souhaitable que les pères sachent tout », répondit-il avec un sourire d'autodérision.

Tonks rit lentement et longuement.

« Je ferai en sorte que ceux-ci aussi le soient au courant, méfie-toi », dit-elle une main posée sur son ventre, invisible sous les épaisseurs d'écharpe, de cape et de robes qu'elle portait superposées.

« Je promets de faire tout mon possible pour ne pas vieillir trop vite… »

Tous les deux le dos appuyé contre les hautes portes de chêne ouvragé de Poudlard, ils restèrent de longues secondes à partager cette connivence tranquille qui s'installait entre eux, ces projets, ces espoirs grandissants. Mais la petite troupe arrivait maintenant auprès d'eux, les joues rougies par le froid et la neige, les yeux brillants du départ de leurs camarades.

« Hé bien voilà, M. le directeur », commença Hagrid, avec son mélange habituel de cérémonie et de faits bruts. « Ils sont partis… sous bonne garde comme à l'aller… les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall m'ont dit de vous dire qu'ils vous écriraient dès qu'ils seraient à Londres. Je vous ramène la jeune classe… comme promis !»

« Merci Hagrid… merci aussi d'avoir accepté de tenir le fort encore une fois pendant ces vacances ».

Le demi-géant eut l'air gêné de ces compliments.

« Ce n'est rien, M. Le directeur, rien du tout… toujours à votre service ».

Remus vit le regard vif et intense que Harry lança alors au garde-chasse. Il crût y voir de la douleur mais Tonks intervint :

« Pas d'élèves, vous allez être tranquilles Severus, Alastor et vous ! »

« Tous les autres s'en vont ? » s'étonna Cyrus.

« Tu sais bien que les professeurs normalement constitués brûlent de quitter cet endroit dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion », se moqua gentiment Remus, « je me demande pourquoi… »

Pendant que Cyrus levait les yeux au ciel, Tonks ajouta toute aussi amusée :

« Oui, et cette année a dû être vraiment très difficile parce que même Sybil s'est sentie appeler par une vieille cousine ! »

« Il est vrai qu'on peut s'inquiéter de rester trop longtemps dans un château où même les fantômes perdent la tête… »

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est en vacances, là ? Une heure ? Eh bien ça, promet… Je peux pas rester ici avec Hagrid ? » - demanda Cyrus avec ce qui pouvait passer pour son insolence habituelle, mais Remus y reconnut immédiatement une vraie nervosité. Avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir pour faire comprendre à son fils qu'il plaisantait, Tonks continuait sur le même ton moqueur :

« Comment ça, Cyrus, tu ne veux mieux connaître mes chers parents, leurs disputes répétitives, leur vielle maison mal isolée, perdue au milieu des bois ? »

« Présenté comme ça, je n'hésite plus », maugréa l'interpellé, « quand est-ce qu'on part ? »

« On est attendu pour dîner », répondit Remus très doucement, « alors on va tous monter préparer nos affaires… Je viendrais vous voir avant de partir, Hagrid, mais je vous souhaite déjà de bonnes fêtes ! »

« Oui, joyeux Noël, Hagrid », dit alors doucement Harry et le garde-chasse lui lança un regard bourru et tendre qui fit sourire Tonks. Remus se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que son fils aîné parlait. Pendant toute cette petite conversation, il s'était tenu en retrait, distant. Il avait déjà senti cette distance pendant le dernier cours… Oui sans doute avaient-ils tous besoin eux aussi de changer d'air, d'échapper à Poudlard et de se retrouver tous les quatre.

0000

A peine avaient-ils regagné leur appartement, Tonks vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Ils sont déçus qu'on n'aille pas plus loin, non ? »

« Ils trouveront de quoi s'occuper et s'ennuyer où qu'on aille Tonks… et c'est important qu'ils connaissent mieux ta famille… et dans ton état, on n'allait pas partir au Brésil !»

« Je voudrais pas… » - insista-t-il.

« Tonks, ça fait un moment qu'ils t'ont acceptée comme ils vont accepter leurs frères et sœurs… Arrête de t'inquiéter comme cela… » - dit-il en l'enlaçant.

« Je crois qu'il faut leur dire… » - souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

« Tout de suite ? »

« Oui… pas avec mes parents au milieu… je veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent comme ça… ou qu'ils l'apprennent par une rumeur… Ils sont concernés au premier chef ! »

Remus lui sourit. Il s'avait combien elle était nerveuse que Harry et Cyrus se sentent mis de côté par l'élargissement de leur famille, combien, depuis des semaines, elle avait réfléchi à ce Noël, aux cadeaux de chacun et à l'invitation de ses parents. Ce n'était pas un comportement très habituel chez elle qui fonctionnait plutôt dans l'urgence et par improvisation. C'était peut-être dû à son état…

« Allons-y », accepta-t-il.

Tonks acquiesça un peu brusquement et sortit immédiatement de leur chambre comme si elle craignait de changer d'avis. Remus la suivit, toujours persuadé qu'elle s'inquiétait sans doute trop, mais désireux qu'elle cesse de se torturer l'esprit avec ça. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre des garçons, Harry était allongé sur son lit – a priori peu soucieux de la préparation de ses bagages – alors que Cyrus avait déjà sorti des piles de livres et de jeux qu'il n'emmènerait sans doute pas – enfin, Remus se promettait d'y mettre éventuellement bon ordre…

« On a quelque chose à vous dire », commença immédiatement Tonks en s'asseyant tout aussi soudainement en tailleur par terre au milieu de la pièce. Remus l'imita espérant montrer assez de soutien par son sourire. Cyrus et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris mais comme Tonks leur faisait signe de venir les rejoindre, ils obéirent.

« Je… enfin nous », essaya la jeune femme s'empourprant et Remus posa une main rassurante sur son genou.

« Ce que Tonks brûle de vous dire c'est que notre petite et curieuse famille n'a pas fini de grandir… »

« Je suis enceinte de jumeaux… enceinte de trois mois » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

« Oh », répéta Cyrus, sur un ton intéressé, « Des jumeaux ? Comme Fred et George ?»

« Non, un garçon et une fille,» répondit Remus. « A cause de…. de mon état, nous avons fait des analyses très complètes… On sait leur sexe, on sait qu'aucun des deux n'est un cracmol… Si on avait voulu on aurait pu savoir la couleur de leurs yeux ! »

« Ça va vous faire d'un coup un petit frère et une petite sœur », ajouta Tonks comme si elle cherchait à prévenir d'éventuelles objections.

« Une sœur ? C'est chouette, ça une soeur ! » lança Cyrus avec sincérité. « Un frère aussi, mais une fille ! Ça va nous changer, hein Harry ! »

L'interpellé sembla saisi par la question et, sous le regard de son frère, de parents et d'Hagrid, il s'empourpra presque.

« C'est génial », finit-il par articuler, mais Remus eut l'impression qu'il s'en fichait profondément. Et cette indifférence le blessait plus qu'une démonstration de jalousie aurait pu le faire. Il sentit aussi que Tonks était surprise de son manque d'intérêt.

« Ils arriveront en juin… normalement…. Alors on a le temps de s'y préparer… et je… j'espère … » - reprit-elle visiblement soucieuse de se justifier.

« Hé, arrête de stresser, c'est vraiment génial », la coupa doucement Cyrus. Et, avec ce sourire rayonnant qu'il savait prendre, il lui prit la main pour demander : « On va enfin pouvoir t'appeler Mae, alors ? »

0000

Ne vous fiez pas trop à cet heureux évènement… Le prochain chapitre est relativement tendu… D'ailleurs, il s'appelle «_Eclairs _»…


	18. Eclairs

**L'inné et l'acquis**

**Fée Fléau** a sévi la première ! Je serais MOI une espèce de Remus qui ne répond pas aux questions ! Je sais pas ce qu'en diraient mes enfants… Pour le fond, pour moi, Cyrus est moins enclin à la remise en cause (même si ce chapitre est sans doute un mauvais exemple) que son grand frère…

Pour le reste, vous semblez partager les mêmes interrogations…

Oui, _les jumeaux_ sont un fil de vie et de lumière vers l'avenir lointain parce que l'avenir proche est un peu sombre… Mais non **Alana**, je crois pas que je pondrais de quatrième volet… Et non, **Mystick**, je pense pas qu'ils vont avoir besoin d'être adoptés, lol !

_Pourquoi des jumeaux ?_ (**Thamril, Harana, Guézanne….) **Vous allez être sans doute déçus mais pas de raison particulière… si ce n'est l'influence des « enfants de Dune » sur toute ma prose… ça c'est la partie la plus lucide et introspective de mon cerveau qui le dit… faites en ce que vous voulez !

_Harry ?_ (**Lunenoire, Harana, Mystick, Guézanne, Titou, Lazoule…)** Harry va mal…

Quant à _Cyrus/Sirius_… (**Alana, Thamril, Guézanne…)** Peut-on être _un_ et avoir _deux _niveaux de conscience ?… C'est mon hypothèse… On verra si je vais vous convaincre…

**

* * *

Dix-huit - Eclairs**

En plaçant les bobines sur l'appareil de projection de film, Tonks rayonnait.

« Tu verras, il y a mes premiers pas… ou presque… et puis mon anniversaire de quatre ans.. »

« Il y a des moments où il n'y a rien, enfin juste un halo lumineux », intervint Androméda, « parce que Sirius avait fait apparaître un ours pour te faire plaisir mais la magie ne s'est pas imprimée sur le film moldu ! »

« Papa a toujours pesté contre Sirius à chaque fois qu'on a regardé le film à cause de ça », pouffa Tonks et Remus lui sourit, heureux de la voir heureuse.

Ce Noël dans la maison de campagne des Tonks avait eu des effets miraculeux sur sa jeune femme, sur ses relations avec ces parents et sur la solidité de cette étrange famille Lupin. L'annonce de sa grossesse avait rapproché Tonks de sa mère, balayant les craintes et les préventions que celle-ci avait longtemps manifestées quant à sa carrière d'Auror et à sa relation avec un loup-garou. La mère et la fille avaient passé toutes les deux de longues heures à se promener dans la campagne environnantes, à boire du thé et à partager des souvenirs et des confidences.

« C'est comme si tout d'un coup elle me prenait enfin pour une adulte », avait expliqué Tonks, un soir, dans le secret de leur chambre, « et non comme une gamine écervelée. »

Pourtant les traces de cette gamine étaient partout autour d'eux. Les photos, les caisses de vieux jouets, d'horribles vieux posters poussiéreux, des vêtements beaucoup trop petits….Tonks avait essayé d'y mettre de l'ordre, essayant de faire un tri qu'elle ne s'était jamais astreint de faire entre ce qui avait encore un sens et une valeur et ce qui ne faisait qu'encombrer les combles de la vieille demeure. Elle avait reçu dans cette entreprise l'aide inattendue de Cyrus qui s'était passionné pour tout ce qui avait trait à son enfance, comme pour tout ce qu'Androméda avait pu avoir à dire sur les Black en général et Sirius en particulier. Au début, Remus avait senti sa belle-mère mal à l'aise face au jeune garçon, réplique saisissante de son neveu, mais finalement elle avait fini par accepter sa curiosité.

« On sait ce qu'on ne peut pas changer, n'est-ce pas Remus ? » lui avait demandé un soir Androméda les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Je crois mais parfois on l'oublie. »

« Vous n'avez pas peur de tous ces fantômes dans sa tête ? »

« C'est un peu comme les vieux jouets de Tonks, je crois, un jour il y mettra de l'ordre… quand il sera prêt », avait-il proposé.

Son beau-père avait bien eu des paroles moins agréables – surtout quand le jeune couple avait confié tous les risques qu'entraînait une grossesse gémellaire, compliquée de lycanthropie.

« Vous les sorciers faut toujours que ça soit bizarre », avait-il grommelé.

Remus et Tonks avaient laissé Androméda faire une longue liste des choses « compliquées et non naturelles » que les Moldus faisaient, même en termes de procréation. C'était visiblement une longue et prévisible conversation entre eux, bien orchestrée, dont chacun des protagonistes connaissaient chacune des répliques. Ça avait quand même fait rire Cyrus. Mais Ted avait finalement eu l'air content à l'idée d'avoir des petits enfants –

« Je leur apprendrai à monter à cheval avant qu'ils s'entichent de ces attrape-poussière… » - avait-il conclu avec un geste de dérision pour les deux Eclair de feu flambants neufs qui trônaient dans son salon depuis Noël. Les chevaux n'avaient-ils pas déjà été un lien intéressant avec ses petits-fils adoptifs ? Harry passait presque l'intégralité de ses journées dans l'écurie.

Mais Remus ne pouvait pas penser à son fils aîné sans agacement depuis le début des vacances. Même si Androméda avait sans doute raison et qu'il ne fallait y voir que le résultat du travail hormonal de l'adolescence, Remus souffrait de son comportement. Harry n'était jamais avec eux à moins qu'on l'y forçât, se levant de table la dernière cuiller avalée pour filer à l'écurie ou dans sa chambre. Seules les promenades à cheval proposées par Ted réussissaient parfois à le retenir, et encore de moins en moins.

Remus avait du mal à voir qu'il n'avait utilisé que deux fois le magnifique Eclair de feu qu'il avait reçu pour Noël – Cyrus s'envolait sur le sien chaque jour. C'était comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas, comme si rien ne l'intéressait… ni ses cadeaux de Noël, ni le fait d'avoir bientôt un frère et une sœur de plus – « Trop bien une soeur ! » ne cessait de répéter Cyrus à chaque fois , « trop bien une sœur ! Je peux l'écrire à Ginny ? » - ni aucune des activités qu'on pouvait lui proposer. Remus et Tonks avaient chacun séparément essayer de discuter avec lui et s'étaient heurté à un silence buté. « Non il n'avait rien, merci de s'inquiéter, est-ce qu'il pouvait reprendre sa lecture maintenant ? »

« Remus, tu devrais aller appeler les garçons ! Ils vont trop rire, non ? »

« Cyrus vole derrière la maison », indiqua Androméda. « Il vole pas mal, je dois dire ! »

« Tu n'as pas vu Harry, maman » soupira Tonks. « Il vole comme un oiseau… enfin normalement… »

Remus eut un sourire fataliste et sortit à la recherche de ses fils.

00

Quand il arriva dans le champ, Cyrus se posait, les cheveux glissant hors de son catogan, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

« Alors ce balai ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Cyrus eut un sourire resplendissant

« Au-delà des mots… tu veux essayer ? »

« Une autre fois, Cyrus… Je suis content que Tonks ait eu raison et que ça te fasse autant plaisir ! »

« Oh… ça… pour une surprise, c'est une surprise… Jamais j'aurais même osé rêver que…Je suis même pas dans l'équipe ! »

« Oui, mais tu y entreras peut-être, et puis il n'y avait pas de raison qu'Harry en ait un et pas toi… »

« Oh », répéta Cyrus apparemment surpris de ce raisonnement. « Si quand même… il… il l'a sans doute plus mérité que moi !»

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée de cadeau au mérite ! », demanda Remus plutôt amusé. Qu'est-ce Noël a à voir avec le mérite ? »

Cyrus sourit comme gêné.

« Oui, mais quand même… » - finit-il par murmurer sans le regarder.

Et ce regard fuyant alerta Remus, réveillant son impression que Cyrus se faisait beaucoup d'idées fausses sur ce qu'il attendait de lui – et sans doute est-ce ta faute ! Quel temps passes-tu avec lui ? Il lui leva le menton le plus gentiment qu'il put.

« Hum, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle nous deux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce balai tu ne l'aurais pas mérité ? »

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

« A cause de Nick ? »

Nouvel haussement d'épaules.

« Alors écoute, un, je t'ai déjà dit ce qui m'avait vraiment embêté dans cette histoire : que tu ne viennes pas me voir quand tu as vu que tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir tout seul… D'accord ?»

Cyrus leva les yeux, opina doucement mais insista :

« Et puis maintenant, tout le monde rigole parce qu'il ne veut pas de l'antidote ! »

« Oh ça », répondit Remus avec un air satisfait qui fit tomber le masque de détachement inquiet de Cyrus, « je reconnais que…que j'ai pas essayé de minimiser ou d'enterrer rapidement cette affaire parce que ça m'arrangeait… Tu as entendu ce qu'il se disait sur Harry et sur le Tournoi, hein ? Avec Severus on a pensé que Nick serait un sujet de conversation moins dangereux pour Poudlard… »

De nouveau Cyrus le regarda, plus longuement cette fois.

« C'était pour ça ? »

Remus sourit doucement.

« Je me serpentarise en vieillissant, non ? »

Ils se turent tous les deux jusqu'à que Remus reprenne un ton plus bas:

« Je sais que ça ne doit pas obligatoirement correspondre aux images que Sirius a de moi ! »

Cyrus considéra visiblement sérieusement la question avant de répondre.

« Dans ses souvenirs, t'es quand même le plus raisonnable de la bande… »

Remus se sentit pâlir à l'évocation de ce que Sirius pouvait penser de lui. Il sentit la tentation s'insinuer dans ses veines : poser maintenant toutes les questions, savoir, fouiller, disséquer… mais il la repoussa. Parce que Cyrus était son fils, il ne pouvait pas mettre en danger son intégrité mentale.

« Pour en revenir à toi, Cyrus, ne crois pas que tous les efforts que tu as fait pour être plus sage et meilleur élève m'aient échappé… J'ai de quoi être fier, crois moi, d'accord ? »

Cyrus rougit presque et détourna les yeux.

« Viens là, viens là », dit Remus en l'attirant contre lui, « arrête de jouer au dur qui n'a besoin de personne, il n'y a pas de honte à demander de l'aide… d'accord ? »

« Papa… je…. Ça fait des jours que je veux te parler de quelque chose », souffla alors Cyrus très vite, comme s'il craignait de ne pas arriver au bout de la phrase.

« Je t'écoute », murmura en retour Remus.

« Je… tu sais, depuis les vacances…. J'ai… j'ai essayé…. Je sais que tu penses que c'est pas une bonne idée…mais… c'était tellement tentant… d'essayer de comprendre….je… J'ai essayé de fouiller la mémoire de Sirius… »

Remus ferma les yeux, s'invitant à respirer profondément. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était que le début.

« Essayer ? »

« Oui... de trouver des choses… sur toi, sur… les Maraudeurs… sur Lily… sur Bellatrix et les autres…sur Severus aussi… sur moi », conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste.

« Bien sûr », souffla Remus, et il sentit son fils se détendre légèrement. Lui faisait-il si peur ? Quand était-il devenu si dur avec les autres qu'ils aient peur de lui ? Il se rappela de la phrase de Tonks cet été, la phrase qu'il avait ressassée pendant des jours : « tu crois qu'ils ne te connaissent pas ? » Le connaissaient-ils si bien que cela ? Ne pouvait-on pas lui parler ?

« Je comprends », ajouta-t-il encore comme une invitation. Comme Cyrus ne disait rien, il le relança : « Et alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Des choses…. Mais en fait, j'ai surtout découvert que… qu'il y avait des choses que Sirius ne voulait pas que je sache…. Des souvenirs qui s'arrêtent… brutalement… »

L'idée était tellement étrange que Remus se sentit pris de vertiges. Les implications étaient si nombreuses. Ça témoignait bien sûr de la persistance de la volonté de Sirius, malgré le temps, malgré les effets attendus. Il supposait que c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il avait toujours été séduit par l'idée que Sirius ne disparaisse pas totalement mais en même temps, il ne pouvait qu'être inquiet pour Cyrus. Et il se rendit compte qu'aujourd'hui la santé de Cyrus lui était plus importante que la persistance de la personnalité de Sirius.

« Dis-moi, tu as fait ça souvent ? » demanda-t-il finalement, un peu trop sèchement sans doute.

« Quelques fois », murmura Cyrus, se raidissant de nouveau.

« Et…. Et quand il... te refuse l'accès à ces souvenirs… comment ça se passe ? » - demanda encore Remus, essayant d'effacer tout jugement de sa voix.

« C'est… comme une porte qui se ferme… un rideau qui tombe… » répondit Cyrus.

« Mais toi, tu te sens comment… je veux dire, il prend le contrôle ? »

« Oh… non, enfin, parfois ça devient très flou… qui je suis, qui il est… mais ça ne dure pas… »

_Ça ne dure pas…._

« Et tu as fait ça où ? » interrogea-t-il encore, l'imaginant au fin fond d'un passage du château, jouant avec sa mémoire au risque de se perdre totalement, « tu étais tout seul ?»

« Eh bien,… non… une fois c'est arrivé quand je travaillais avec Severus… mais je ne lui ai rien dit… D'autres, j'étais dans mon lit… mais j'ai arrêté parce que j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de parler… Archi croyait que je faisais un cauchemar…. La dernière fois, j'étais avec Harry… »

Remus pesa ces informations, les yeux perdus dans la campagne anglaise, plate et verte, mélancolique malgré le soleil d'hiver.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? » - finit-il par demander.

« Harry », murmura son fils après une notable hésitation.

« Harry ? »

« Oui… il était là quand… la fois où j'ai eu le plus de mal à revenir…. » - expliqua Cyrus sur le ton de l'aveu. Et Remus eut le sentiment qu'ils avaient dû avoir très peur. Etait-ce récent ? Est-ce que ça avait à voir avec le retrait de Harry ?

« Beaucoup de mal ? »

« Je… je me sentais faible… je… J'ai demandé à Patmol de m'aider… pour briser ces visions, ces émotions qui… c'était trop dur… »

Remus déglutit avant d'insister.

« Tu cherchais quoi ? »

Cyrus s'éloigna imperceptiblement de lui, visiblement déchiré entre deux envies contradictoires avant de souffler si bas que Remus dut tendre l'oreille.

« Il ne va pas bien, tu sais… »

« Harry ? » demanda Remus, un peu perdu.

« Oui, il… doute »

« Il doute ? »

« Il… oh Papa, je…. Je voudrais tant qu'il t'en parle lui-même…. » Cyrus leva des yeux brillants d'émotion vers lui, et Remus pria silencieusement pour qu'il trouve le courage de continuer. Savoir enfin ce qui éloignait Harry ! Il ne voulait pas forcer Cyrus à parler, mais en même temps, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

« Il… il a entendu une conversation…. Sur la prophétie », souffla le jeune garçon finalement, rebaissant précipitamment les yeux après sa confession. Remus prit le temps de laisser l'information tournoyer dans sa tête et son corps, les arbres, l'herbe rase de la prairie, le ciel voilé défilèrent autour de lui comme autour du pilier central d'un manège.

« La… Mais qui lui a parlé de ça ? Toi ? »

« Non, non, c'est lui qui est venu m'en parler… Il avait entendu Fudge au _Trois Balais_… Ron, Hermione et lui…. Fudge ne les a pas vus… »

« Severus non plus… » - constata Remus. Il se remémora le récit que son adjoint lui avait de la conversation, se demandant combien Harry en avait entendu et compris… Il s'était senti trahi sans doute… _Harry…_

« Oh Papa !» s'exclama Cyrus.

« Tout va bien Cyrus, tout va bien… Je ne vais pas aller lui dire « bon alors, on parle de cette prophétie », t'inquiète pas…Tu me fais confiance ? »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça en silence.

« Merci Cyrus…. Dis-moi encore… qu'as-tu vu de si… dur ? »

Cyrus de nouveau hésita mais sembla renoncer à garder quoique ce soit par devers lui et Remus mesura ce que la dernière semaines avant les vacances avait dû sembler interminable aux deux garçons…

« Je trouvais rien de direct sur la prophétie… juste une conversation avec James… et puis Lily… mais pas directement sur la prophétie ou son texte… mais ses conséquences… quand…. » Sa voix se brisa.

« Quand ils ont pensé que je pouvais être le traître », comprit calmement Remus. Une nouvelle fois la tentation de la connaissance fut là et de nouveau il la repoussa.

« Oh Papa… » répéta Cyrus.

Remus le serra plus fort contre lui.

« Ça fait longtemps maintenant Cyrus, ça n'est plus très grave… j'en ai même parler avec Sirius une fois… quand vous êtes arrivés du Brésil… c'est du passé, Cyrus, du passé… il faut aussi savoir laissé le passé retomber en poussière, tu sais… »

« Tu crois que c'est pour ça que Sirius ne veut pas que je vois certaines choses ? »

« Oui, sans doute…. Il y a des choses que lui-même aurait voulu pouvoir oublier…ou changer…. Severus et lui se sont profondément détestés, Cyrus, au-delà de ce que ces mots peuvent signifier… ils se sont faits un mal énorme… je pense que maintenant Sirius le comprend… Il aimerait que tu sois plus sage….

« Il croit que je ne comprendrais pas tout seul ? »

Remus soupira.

« Je ne sais pas… Si tu me racontes ces souvenirs, je pourrais peut-être les compléter ? »

« Oh… Il y a cette fois, dans la bibliothèque… Severus est en train de lire…. Il y a un verre d'eau… des rires chuchotés… puis plus rien… »

Remus eut un regard triste.

« Il a honte de ça ? Qui l'aurait cru… On avait charmé un verre d'eau glacée et il s'est renversé dans son dos, éclaboussant le livre… je crois même me souvenir qu'on a été puni… mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui s'est passé plus tard entre eux… »

« Oh… »

Cyrus frissonna et Remus se rendit compte que le soleil avait presque disparu.

« Tu as froid… tu devrais rentrer… Tonks t'attend, elle a réussi à faire marcher son projecteur… il y a le film où Sirius apparaît… celui que tu voulais voir…Je vais aller chercher Harry… Dis lui de commencer sans nous ! »

000

Remus se dirigea vers l'écurie avec une sombre résolution. Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'alternative que de crever l'abcès qui sinon continuerait de grossir et d'empoisonner leurs relations. Non. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'une scène. Il faudrait qu'il reste calme qu'il accepte l'explosion verbale qui allait venir… Il imaginait confusément combien son fils devait se sentir perdu… Il n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger sur s'il aurait dû lui dire ou pas… il devait le sortir de l'incertitude et du repli sur lui-même.

« Harry ? » appela t-il sur le bas de la double porte.

En entrant dans l'écurie, le loup en lui fut immédiatement en alerte, percevant la nervosité des animaux. Remus n'avait pas une grande expérience des chevaux et il se demanda ce qui pouvait les mettre dans un tel état.

« Harry ? » répéta-t-il mais son appel resta sans réponse.

Pouvait-il être ailleurs ? Remus allait sortir et retourner dans la maison quand il entendit des bruits à l'étage, comme des éclats de voix, et peut-être aussi des pas. Sans trop réfléchir il s'avança plus avant dans l'écurie, longeant les stalles où les chevaux continuaient de gratter le sol et souffler des naseaux. Au fond, il vit la porte d'une stalle ouverte et il se dirigea vers elle. A chaque pas il eut l'impression de mieux discerner les voix et notamment celle de Harry. _A moins que ce soit mon imagination ! _

Dans le box, se dressait une échelle qui menait au premier étage par une trappe ouverte. Au pied de l'échelle il ne faisait plus aucun doute que l'une des voix était celle d'Harry. C'était lui qui parlait le plus et deux autres lui répondaient. Une était plus grave que l'autre… une voix d'homme, mais ce n'était pas celle de Ted… pourtant Remus eut le sentiment de la connaître… Il secoua la tête, s'obligeant au calme et à la rationalité. Il n'y avait pas d'autres hommes sur le domaine, si ce n'était l'homme de peine qui venait deux fois par semaine nettoyer l'écurie. C'était peut-être lui qui montrait quelque chose à Harry… Oui sans doute…

Mais pourquoi, alors, la voix lui disait-elle quelque chose ?

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir. Remus empoigna les montants de l'échelle et se hissa barreau après barreau vers la trappe. Plus il montait plus il percevait quelque chose d'inquiétant, de froid et lumineux en même temps… quelque chose de magique ? Pourtant l'écurie était le domaine de Ted, une zone interdite à la magie en quelque sorte.

Au milieu de l'échelle, il réussit à capter toute une phrase qui le glaça :

« Et tous ses discours sur le libre arbitre, hein ? C'étaient pour quoi ! »

« Oh, Lunard a toujours été un raisonneur », maugréa la voix grave, et Remus faillit en lâcher l'échelle. _James ?_ C'était la voix de James !

« Oh, tu dis ça parce que tu aurais voulu être préfet dès ta cinquième année », ajouta alors la deuxième voix sur un ton raisonnable.

_Lily ?_ Inconsciemment Remus essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon avant de reprendre sa progression, hypnotisée par les voix, incapable de trouver le moindre commencement de début d'explication à leurs présences dans cette écurie moldue.

« Et moi, je l'ai crû… j'ai toujours crû qu'il ne me cachait rien… il disait qu'il me traitait en adulte ! » continuait Harry avec désespoir.

« Il a sans doute penser bien faire », proposa Lily.

« Mais il est un temps où on n'a plus besoin d'être protégé » intervint James « Un Gryffondor n'a pas peur de la vérité ! »

De nouveau Remus trembla. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… James et Lily étaient morts, réduits en cendres et enterrés depuis plus de douze ans….Et la seule chose qui pouvait être capable de faire parler les morts était la magie noire, cette déviation absolue que James et Lily avaient de tout temps abhorrée… La seule pensée que Harry ait pu s'adonner à la magie noire en cachette pour faire revivre ses parents glaçait Remus… Si vite ? si loin ? Avait-il tant que cela failli à sa tâche ? Et devrait-il le reconnaître aujourd'hui devant les abominations qui représentaient Lily et James dans ce grenier poussiéreux ?

Si son cerveau butait encore sur ces idées, son corps avait obstinément continué sa progression. Ses mains se posèrent sur le plancher disjoint du grenier et peu de temps après ses pieds y atterrirent sans bruit. Le grenier était encombré de balles de foin, de malles en osier plus ou moins bien fermées. Harry, agenouillé au sol, lui tournait le dos. Deux formes spectrales voletaient au-dessus de lui mais elles n'avaient – que Merlin en soit remercié ! – aucun trait distinctif qui aurait confirmé leur identité.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? » se lamenta Harry.

« La vie n'a pas toujours de sens, mon garçon » répondit la voix de Lily.

_La mort non plus_, faillit hurler Remus mais il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'en empêcher. Il devait comprendre le processus, comprendre pour arracher Harry à ces horreurs… comprendre ! Vite !

« Oh pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort en même temps que vous ? » - continuait Harry, d'une voix tremblante et déchirée.

« C'est pas de ma faute », objecta la voix de James.

« Mon chéri, je voulais tant que tu vives ! » s'écria celle de Lily.

Et cet échange poignant s'abattit comme une douche glacée sur Remus. Ça ne pouvait pas être Lily et James… Non, jamais James aurait répondu à son fils quelque chose d'aussi puéril dans une situation aussi grave. Jamais Lily aurait été aussi grandiloquente ! Ce n'était pas une convocation d'esprits par le sang et la magie noire… c'était une forme plus simple…

Etrangement rasséréné par cette conviction, il regarda la scène d'un œil nouveau. Harry et les deux spectres baignaient dans une lueur étrange et surnaturelle qui semblait définir un espace triangulaire dans le vaste et haut grenier victorien. S'imposant de ne plus prêter attention aux lamentations continuelles de Harry et aux réponses affligeantes des deux formes spectrales, Remus chercha à comprendre ce qui définissait cet espace et soudain il les vit. Trois cristaux posés au sol et le coffret d'or pur, placé en son centre. Des cristaux de Neelps !… Les éléments se mirent en place dans la tête de Remus comme les morceaux d'un puzzle moldu.

Les cristaux de Neelps invitaient celui qui y était soumis sans protection à la mélancolie puis à la dépression. Si l'exposition continuait, ils pouvaient réveiller des tendances suicidaires. Seul l'or pouvait contenir leurs rayons. Un peu à la manière des Epouvantards, ils donnaient une forme matérielle aux pensées les plus inavouables de ceux qui les subissaient… Ainsi les spectres n'étaient que la fabrication de l'imagination de Harry qui déçu par son père adoptif se tournait vers ses parents naturels… si leurs paroles avaient paru puériles à Remus, c'est qu'elles étaient soufflées par Harry lui-même…et non par quelque puissance magique interdite… Seulement ces créations ne pouvaient que reproduire ses pensées les plus funestes et les plus sombres et approfondir encore son désarroi.

A l'instar d'un Miroir du Rised, les cristaux en donnant vie aux désirs inconscients comme tel créait chez celui qui y était soumis une dépendance croissante. Ceci expliquait la fascination d'Harry pour l'écurie et son désintérêt pour toute vie autour de lui. Il préférait revenir dans cette pièce qui donnait une dimension tangible à son désespoir. Remus se souvint avoir lu que les royaumes magiques scandinaves avaient utilisé ces pierres comme punition ultime pendant des siècles. Son esprit s'égara quelques secondes sur l'idée qu'il devait bien exister quelque part un traité qui glosait sur l'humanité des Détraqueurs comparée aux cristaux de Neelps ! Mais il se ressaisit, l'urgence était ailleurs.

Le diagnostic lui redonnait quelques forces. Il savait ce qu'il devait combattre. Mais la même analyse en disait long sur la difficulté de la tâche. On ne pouvait pas lever de l'extérieur un tel sortilège. Les pierres se nourrissaient de l'énergie magique du sorcier qu'elles emprisonnaient, les détruire alors qu'Harry était sous leur emprise était dangereux, voire mortel. Non, il n'y avait qu'une solution : décider son fils à lutter contre leur emprise… le convaincre, l'affronter pour le tirer de la fascination exercée par les pierres et diluer le lien magique entre elles et Harry… lui rendre suffisamment de conscience pour qu'il renonce à l'autodestruction. Remus se demanda vaguement s'il avait une chance alors que son fils doutait depuis près de deux semaines et jouait avec des fantasme de réunion dans la mort avec ses parents naturels depuis sans doute plusieurs jours… Saurait-il le ramener à la vie ? Ignorant son angoisse, il se redressa lentement, sorti sa baguette et déglutit. Puis il fit un pas et appela d'une voix si claire qu'elle lui parut étrangère : « Harry »…

0000

On n'a pas des idées pareilles tous les jours, ça va courir sur deux chapitres…

Le prochain s'appelle _Cristaux_… c'est aussi ce qu'il reste quand les larmes sèchent…


	19. Cristaux

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Toujours aux mêmes que sont les choses :

A JKR d'avoir créer un monde,

A ceux qui rêvent avec moi de partager leurs voyages…

A Alixe et Vert qui donnent tant de leur temps pour que ces histoires s'écrivent

Excuses à** Thamril **et** Alana Chantelune**… si vous le dites, Ted devrait être un sorcier… désolée, pas vérifié… un peu tard pour changer…Mais** Alixe **qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Les cristaux de Neelps** (Harana et Fée Fléau**), ils s'inspirent du Rised, des Epouvantards et des Détraqueurs… une vraie saloperie, moi je vous dis…. Et non **Vert,** je n'ai pas renversé ma tasse de thé sur le clavier… Inverse donc les lettres !

C'est aussi une réponse pour **Titou**… D'ailleurs, la confiance Lupin/Sirius te taraude ? Bienvenue au club !

Oui, **Lulu, **Léto et Ghanima valent autant pour Harry que pour Cyrus… Ok c'est une conversation d'initiés…

Cette ferme,** Fée Fléau et Juliette, **elle existe bien en Angleterre… j'y ai passé une fois une semaine dans le brouillard… Elle me paraissait complètement indiquée pour accueillir mes idées tordues…

Tordu ?** (Alana), **ah oui, ça tordu, je revendique… **Ryan,** lui, trouve ça joli….

Impressionnant ?** (Halexia) **Moi aussi, j'ai eu pas mal peur de ce que j'avais écrit…dans le dernier, dans celui-là et dans le suivant... Heureusement que Alixe était là pour me tenir la main…

**Lazoule et Eriol, **je crois qu'il faudra plus qu'une conversation pour aplanir les remous…

**Guézannne… **Je ne pense pas que Remus méprise l'amour maternel ou le sacrifice de Lily – surtout pas de Lily !- mais il sent combien ces phrases sont des expressions adolescentes de sentiments honorables mais pas assez complexes pour être adultes… Mère Céridwenn, que c'est dur à justifier comme cela !

**Juliette**… Doux Merlin que de choses… Prenons, comment serait Sirius s'il sortait maintenant de Cyrus ? (Et on dit que je suis tordue !) Oui, je crois qu'il serait différent… qu'il aurait évidemment intégré certaines choses… Comment Harry connaît-il la voix de ses parents ? Mais il les a entendus quand il a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs à la rentrée ! Sinon je ne saurais que t'inviter à continuer à te méfier des extralucides… Je fais de même !

La suite** (Mystick, Alixe) ?**

**

* * *

Dix-neuf - Cristaux**

« Harry ? »

Au milieu du grenier, le jeune garçon se tourna instantanément vers lui et Remus ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Son visage était défiguré par les larmes, mais plus impressionnante encore était la haine qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son fils adoptif. Une haine profonde et puissante. Une haine comme seule pouvait en inspirer la magie noire.

« Harry ? » - répéta-t-il, incapable de trouver mieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » gronda son fils en retour et, là encore, la puissance contenue dans sa voix n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Je veux que tu sortes d'ici, que tu viennes avec moi », déclara-t-il.

« Avec toi ? Pourquoi j'irai avec toi ? »

« Discuter ? » offrit Remus.

Le rire qu'émit alors Harry n'avait rien d'habituel ou de chaleureux.

« Ça fait trop d'années déjà que je t'écoute ! »

_Ne pas prendre cela pour argent comptant. _

_Ne pas hurler_.

« Harry, je peux concevoir ton désarroi mais… » - essaya-t-il, et son chagrin était sans doute trop patent.

« Mon désarroi ? » hurla Harry « Ecoutez-le ! »

« Lunard a toujours eu beaucoup de vocabulaire », remarqua calmement la voix de James.

« Remus n'a jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention aux sentiments des autres », renchérit plus perfidement Lily, et Remus se demanda si la magie noire contenue dans les cristaux était déjà devenue assez forte pour se servir aussi de ses propres angoisses.

_Ne pas les écouter, en aucun cas._

« Comment as-tu pu me mentir ? » murmura alors Harry, la voix rauque et Remus remarqua que la lumière qui baignait la scène avait changé. Elle était légèrement plus bleue qu'auparavant. Il s'y prenait mal, il ne faisait qu'approfondir le chagrin de son fils.

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti », répliqua-t-il.

« Quoi ? Me cacher pendant des années qui je suis ? ce n'est pas un mensonge ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais caché qui tu étais !»

« Me cacher que je suis sensé accomplir une prophétie… me laisser croire que je suis comme tout le monde ! » continua son fils adoptif avec passion.

Une vague de colère traversa Remus et il dût une nouvelle fois s'inviter à la patience.

_Ne pas discuter du fond…_

« Quelle prophétie ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial que n'aurait sans doute pas renié Severus.

La question sembla avoir quelque effet sur Harry qui resta quelques secondes à le regarder avant de répondre. La lumière devint plus jaune. L'alchimie changeait.

« Tu sais bien quelle prophétie… celle qui a été faite avant ma naissance…. Avec Voldemort… » - finit par indiquer le jeune garçon, un ton plus bas.

« Je connais UNE prophétie concernant Voldemort », répondit lentement Remus, toujours très froid. A pas lents, il contournait la zone définie par les trois cristaux. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux. La lumière restait jaune. « Elle explique qu'il désignera lui-même l'artisan de sa chute… »

« Moi ? » demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

« Jusqu'au jour où il a tué tes parents et qu'il t'a marqué au front, personne ne pouvait en être sûr… »

Instinctivement Harry porta ses mains à sa cicatrice :

« Cette cicatrice qui te sépare du commun des mortels », murmura-t-il en frissonnant, et Remus nota avec inquiétude que la lumière verdissait de nouveau. Harry retombait dans ses pensées circulaires. Et c'était de sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû entrer maintenant dans un débat pareil.

« Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, Harry, viens avec moi », ordonna-t-il.

« Mais t'as vu comment il lui parle », s'exclama alors la voix de James provoquant une crispation certaine de l'estomac de Remus.

« Harry », répéta-t-il.

Harry commença par se lever et il sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Est-ce que ça allait marcher ? Est-ce que c'était suffisant ? Il regarda avec inquiétude son fils faire deux pas, titubant presque. Il était visiblement épuisé.

« Harry… »

Mais soudain le garçon s'arrêta, secouant la tête et ses yeux brillèrent de nouveau de cette lueur haineuse qui glaçait Remus.

« Je… dois t'obéir, hein ? Ne pas poser de question, hein ! Pourquoi ? T'es… t'es un menteur, un dissimulateur… T'es même pas mon père » cracha-t-il, fondant en larmes et entraînant la lumière dans un bleu plutôt sombre qui donnait l'impression d'être au fond d'un lac.

« Bien répondu ! » applaudit la voix de James.

« Oui, mais c'est pas très gentil », objecta Lily d'une voix triste. « Je pensais que vous vous entendriez mieux que ça tous les deux ! »

Comment pouvait-on faire face à ça ? Harry le reniait trois fois – par sa propre bouche et par les mots sinistres qu'il prêtait à chacun de ses parents. S'il avait été moins amer, et moins pressé par l'urgence, il en aurait presque ri. Les paroles qu'Harry prêtaient à James et Lily étaient un stéréotype de tout ce qu'on avait pu lui raconter sur eux. Le côté brillant et insolent de James, le côté réfléchi et plus conciliant de Lily… Sauf qu'aucun des deux n'aurait pu soutenir l'autodestruction de leur fils… Remus inspira et souffla lentement, s'obligeant à ne pas considérer le sens des paroles, s'obligeant à continuer de se battre. C'était entre Harry et lui…et non le jugement d'esprits humains et complexes revenus du monde des morts.

« Parce que tu crois que ces deux-là feront mieux que moi ? » demanda –t-il, laissant sa colère transparaître. Autant qu'elle sorte !

« Ceux-là ? » répétèrent Harry un peu déstabilisé. « Oh, je vais les rejoindre, vraiment, bientôt… en finir avec les mensonges et les faux-semblants. »

Remus sentit son cœur cesser de battre et un froid étrange l'envahir, dans un réflexe de survie il s'éloigna un peu du triangle de magie noire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à des pensées défaitistes, se faire prendre lui aussi au piège de ses propres démons.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda alors Harry presque inquiet.

« Non »

« Ah… » De nouveau, une expression de défi traversa le visage de son fils : « tu crois toujours que tu vas m'en empêcher hein ? »

« Oui »

Remus se remit à marcher, ne serait-ce que pour se prouver qu'il était vivant, qu'il ne rêvait pas ce cauchemar et puis pour obliger Harry à le suivre des yeux, à bouger lui aussi. Ça fonctionna. Et la lumière revint vers un bleu plus clair. A chaque pas, Remus se demandait comment continuer, comment bousculer ce dispositif diabolique… Il fallait faire revenir la magie vers le blanc, vers le spectre de la chaleur, vers la vie… Il fallait sortir Harry de l'auto apitoiement satisfait… Il fallait plutôt qu'il s'en prenne à lui… et c'était possible !

Sa question quelque seconde plus tôt montrait bien que ce que ferait Remus avait encore une importance, que ça traversait les barrières d'insensibilité que les cristaux avaient érigées dans sa tête… Mais comment aller plus loin ? _La colère ? _Remus se sentit incapable de feindre la colère… _La colère contre quoi d'abord ?_ Il continua de marcher, toujours en vérifiant que Harry le regardait. _La provocation ?_ Il déglutit et serra plus fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Avait-il d'autre choix ?

« Donc tout ça est de ma faute ? » demanda-t-il soudain, s'arrêtant de marcher et faisant face à Harry qui le regarda avec suspicion.

« Allez, réponds ! »

« Qui d'autre ? » maugréa Harry d'une voix plus proche de sa voix normale. Le bleu prit des nuances Véronese…

« Et donc tu me fuis ? » demanda encore Remus.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me fuis, tu veux mourir, ne plus jamais me voir, que sais-je encore », continua-t-il forçant le sarcasme dans sa voix, alors qu'il en aurait pleuré. « C'est pas très Gryffondor tout ça… non ? »

Il sentit à distance la colère monter dans Harry.

« C'est mieux que le mensonge », cracha-t-il mais sur un ton plus bravache que grandiloquent. La lumière prit une teinte turquoise.

« Mieux ? Tu prouves quoi comme cela ? Que tu vaux mieux que moi ? »

La question sembla déstabiliser Harry qui se tourna instinctivement vers « ses fantômes » qui restèrent aussi muets que lui.

« Eh bien ? J'attends ! Où est passée ta belle éloquence ? »

Son fils adoptif lui lança un regard mauvais, fulminant visiblement, au milieu du triangle de lumière – qui tendait maintenant vers le tilleul.

« Des mots tout ça », cracha-t-il finalement.

« C'est vrai… » - reconnut Remus, partagé entre la satisfaction intellectuelle de voir son plan fonctionner et un profond dégoût pour le procédé. Mais pouvait-on combattre la magie noire autrement qu'avec ses propres armes ? « Si tu veux on peux en venir aux actes… »

La surprise le disputa à la méfiance et à la colère sur le visage de Harry et gagna.

« Aux actes ? » répéta-t-il.

Remus leva sa baguette et la regarda – c'était plus facile que de regarder Harry : « Quand on est promis à une si grande destinée que tu sembles le croire, on ne devrait pas avoir peur d'affronter un vieux loup-garou quelques heures avant la pleine lune ! »

« Se battre ? » demanda prudemment Harry. Le tilleul s'éclaircit autour de lui.

« Quoi d'autre ? » demanda Remus le cœur battant.

« Et si je gagne ? »

« Tu crois que tu vas gagner ? »

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait peut-être ri et compris que c'était une provocation gratuite. Certains jours, il aurait même pu douter de lui et refuser tout net, avec une voix de petit garçon, d'essayer quoi que ce soit. C'était déjà arriver pendant les séances d'entraînement qu'ils avaient eu depuis la rentrée. Mais en cette fin d'après midi, à quelques jours d'une nouvelle année qu'il prétendait souhaiter ne pas voir, il sortit rageusement sa baguette et lança un Expelliarmus consistant, mais que Remus évita d'un pas sur le côté.

« Il faudra plus que ça », constata ce dernier, en répliquant par un sort d'Entrave combiné à des chatouilles. En temps normal, ce genre de traitement exaspérait Harry qui voulait de « vrais sorts de combat, pas des trucs de gamins ». En ce jour de colère, ça eut le même résultat sauf qu'il serra les dents plutôt que de se plaindre. Remus nota avec une joie mauvaise qu'un des spectres faiblissait.

Harry se retourna vers lui d'un coup et envoya un sort d'Assommoir qu'il eut juste le temps d'amortir avec un Bouclier. Harry s'améliorait, aucun doute… Il répliqua immédiatement par un Expelliarmus qui envoya Harry au sol. La lumière s'éclaircit encore et Remus sentit qu'il pouvait s'approcher plus près du triangle. Pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta un sortilège de Noue-lacet qui fit de nouveau trébucher Harry.

« Trop long ! » - asséna-t-il froidement.

_Ne pas lui laisser le temps de penser et de replonger !_

Les pierres étaient de moins en moins lumineuses, les spectres s'affaiblissaient. Il allait pouvoir bientôt sans risque briser le triangle. Il hésita une seconde de trop sans doute à affermir son avantage, et Harry fit apparaître deux serpents qui se dirigèrent en sifflant vers son père, lequel les fit disparaître d'un revers de baguette négligeant. Après avoir lancé deux chauves-souris qui allèrent en représailles s'emmêler dans les cheveux de son fils, il s'approcha encore du triangle, sentant sa puissance maléfique s'épuiser.

_Moi aussi je suis une créature des ténèbres_ songea-t-il amèrement. Et son esprit joua quelques secondes confusément avec l'idée de pleine lune. Mais il n'y accorda pas beaucoup d'attention. Ses yeux venaient d'être arrêté par un éclat doré….le coffret… Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt… s'il pouvait mettre même qu'une seule pierre dans le coffret !

Harry lança un sortilège lance-flamme qu'il perçut presque trop tard pour l'éteindre en plein vol. Son attention était toujours sur le coffret. Pendant qu'Harry se dépêtrait d'un nouveau sortilège d'Entrave qui avait emprisonné ses bras, il essaya de l'amener vers lui par un sortilège d'attraction. Le coffret résista un moment, sans doute retenu par les forces du Mal à l'œuvre, puis se dégagea d'un seul coup venant buter dans les pieds de Remus. Au moment où il se baissait il entendit l'incantation d'Harry et releva la tête. Il prit ainsi de plein fouet le sortilège d'Assommoir le plus puissant que son fils n'avait jamais produit. Il s'effondra, envoyant rouler le coffret dans sa chute.

000

« Papa ! Papa ! » - suppliait Harry « Oh Papa… »

Mais Remus restait inerte. Harry arrivait à se rassurer du fait qu'il respirait régulièrement mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à se lever et à aller chercher de l'aide… Il ne voulait pas le laisser… et il n'imaginait même pas devoir expliquer aux autres… Pour dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'ils s'étaient battus ? La tête lui tourna… et à l'intérieur se bousculèrent des images floues et haineuses, des paroles terribles… « Tu n'es même pas mon père ! » Avait –il vraiment pu dire une chose pareille ?

Le grincement de l'échelle derrière lui le fit sursauter.

« Remus ? Harry ? » - demandait une voix un peu inquiète.

« On est là Tonks », murmura Harry,

« Ici ? Dans le noir ? Vous faîtes quoi ? » - demanda la jeune femme en s'extirpant de la trappe. Aux précautions qu'elle prit pour le faire, Harry se souvint brutalement qu'elle était enceinte… En fait, c'était comme si brusquement il comprenait ce que cela voulait dire… qu'elle portait une vie nouvelle en elle… deux vies d'ailleurs lui sembla-t-il se souvenir….

« Lumos », murmura-t-elle et elle pointa sa baguette devant elle éclairant soudain Harry et la silhouette allongée de Remus.

« Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? » - demanda-t-elle se précipitant à ses côtés. Harry se sentit de nouveau incapable d'expliquer une chose pareille. Non, jamais il ne pourrait. Mais Tonks se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés levant sa baguette pour l'examiner « Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant un bleu qui se formait sur son menton. Mais sa main retomba comme découragée devant son visage blafard, ses yeux rouges, la sueur froide qui mouillait son front. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« On s'est battu », finit par murmurer Harry.

« Pardon ? »

« Oh Tonks, je voulais pas ! » s'écria-t-il éperdu. « Je sais pas … J'étais si malheureux ! Je voulais mourir… Ils m'attendaient… Mais papa ne voulait pas… et puis… Mon deuxième sortilège d'Assommoir l'a pris de plein fouet, il est tombé… Oh Tonks… je ne...»

Elle leva la main pour l'arrêter…

« OK, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre mieux…Assommoir » répéta-t-elle, pensive.

« Tu vas le réveiller ? » demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix

« Harry, dans moins d'une heures, la lune sera pleine… C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je venais vous chercher ! Et il n'a pas pris de potion de tout l'après-midi… Le réveiller ? Pour faire quoi ? »

« Voir s'il va bien », plaida Harry d'une toute petite voix.

« Il respire… » Elle inspecta son crâne : « il s'est fait une belle bosse en tombant… mais a priori rien de méchant… » Elle prit son poignet et palpa son pouls, attentive et grave et Harry se sentit singulièrement réconforté par ses gestes précis et rationnels. « Régulier, pas si faible que cela, mais c'est peut-être l'effet de la transformation qui monte… » Elle reposa délicatement le poignet au sol puis jeta un long regard autour d'elle.

« Il va falloir sécuriser cette pièce.. . pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir… » Elle leva sa baguette et fit apparaître une grille métallique, percée d'une porte, qui vint couper la pièce en deux. D'un autre coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître un matelas et une couverture. Harry n'osa pas demander de l'aider quand elle installa Remus sur ce lit improvisé. Il restait immobile, agenouillé, sans faire un geste… encore sous le choc de la bataille qu'il venait de livrer contre son père et contre lui-même, et singulièrement incapable d'y mettre des mots…

Il ne sortit de son abattement inquiet que quand il la vit se diriger vers la lucarne à l'autre bout du grenier.

« Attention… les pierres », articula-t-il avec difficulté.

« Quelles pierres ? »

Harry ne put que les désigner d'un geste vague, las et fataliste.

« Oh… qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? »

« Je sais pas… mais je crois… » Sa voix s'étrangla.

La jeune femme s'approcha prudemment d'une qui rougeoyait encore comme une braise.

« Cristaux de Neelps ? D'où ça sort ? »

« C'est quoi ? » s'informa Harry presque malgré lui.

« Une belle saloperie… ça te bouffe tes idées joyeuses, pire que dix Détraqueurs…et puis ça te scotche, pire qu'un miroir de Rised. ! » Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers lui : « Dis-moi Harry… c'est ça hein ? C'est ça qui t'attirait dans ce grenier depuis une semaine ? D'où sortent-ils ?»

« Je… je les ai trouvés par hasard… » - avoua-t-il incapable de résister à ses yeux gris sombres. « Dans la malle-là… une après-midi où il pleuvait… y avait rien à faire… Papa travaillait… Cyrus était avec toi… je suis monté là… elles étaient dans un coffret… Je savais pas ce que c'était… mais le coffret était joli…un coffret en or pur, t'imagine ? »

« Très bien », dit assez froidement Tonks.

Comme Harry lui lançait un regard surpris, elle ajouta, technique : « c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir les manipuler… C'est toi qui les as sorties ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment as-tu su pour la forme ? »

« Je sais pas… J'en ai rêvé après les avoir trouvées… J'ai essayé… C'est tout »

Au regard qu'elle lui lança, Harry sentit que sa dernière phrase était de trop.

« Et Remus est arrivé », reprit-elle néanmoins, se cantonnant au factuel.

« Oui »

« Et il a voulu te faire sortir ? »

« Je crois »

Elle hésita puis demanda finalement : « et toi tu as résisté ? Tu t'es battu ? »

Harry prit un temps infini pour reconnaître :

« Non. Il m'a provoqué en duel… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

La jeune femme sembla considérer un moment la question.

« Peut-être pour couper la relation avec les pierres mais…. Si tu étais tellement pris par elles comment as-tu pu sortir du triangle ? »

« Oh… je… je ne sais pas… Quand Papa est tombé ça a comme...déchiré quelque chose dans ma tête… et j'ai voulu me précipiter pour l'aider… Les… les fantômes ne voulaient pas… »

« Les fantômes ? »

Harry eut un geste de désespoir.

« Des fantômes qui parlaient avec la voix de mon père et ma mère… de James et Lily » précisa-t-il.

« James et Lily ? » - répéta lentement Tonks.

Harry ne trouva que la force d'acquiescer.

« Il y avait comme une force… une force qui m'empêchait de sortir du triangle… et puis ces voix qui me disaient que je serai plus tranquille sans lui… et puis, je sais pas, j'ai refusé, je crois. »

« Refuser », répéta platement Tonks.

« Oui »

« Tu as repoussé un maléfice de Neelps ?» - demanda-t-elle dubitative.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre d'autre que : « je n'ai fait que ce que j'ai dit. »

« D'accord », dit lentement Tonks. « Je suppose qu'on va avoir des jours pour en parler alors restons en là… Bon… Faut virer ces saletés du milieu… Il est où ce coffret ? »

Harry alluma sa propre baguette et vint la rejoindre au milieu du grenier.

« On a dû taper dedans… à un moment ou un autre », maugréa-t-il s'attirant de nouveau un regard peu amène de la jeune femme. Gêné, il se détourna et s'éloigna pour chercher dans un angle opposé à elle. Il fourragea au hasard dans un tas de sac de grains et reconnut facilement la forme au toucher.

« Je l'ai ! »

« Surtout ne le touche pas ! »

« Mais je l'ai manipulé tous les jours ! » objecta-t-il.

« Avec les résultats qu'on sait ! »

Harry blêmit un peu, mais ajouta : « Tu as dit que ça arrêtait les … effets.. »

« Ecoute Harry, je ne sais pas comment des cristaux de Neelps ont pu arrivé ici mais ça n'est certainement pas par bonne intention, alors je me méfie.. »

Harry opina lentement et s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser la jeune femme s'assurer qu'on pouvait toucher le coffret. Quand elle le retourna, elle laissa échapper un petit sifflement : « ben tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! Regarde ça !»

Harry se pencha par-dessus son épaule et il vit au bout de son ongle un poinçon gravé représentant un faucon, une crête.

« Les armes des Black », murmura-t-il, s'étonnant de ne pas les avoir remarqué à aucun moment.

« Elles-mêmes », grommela Tonks, pleine de colère contenue. Puis elle se releva brusquement, entreprit de réunir les trois cristaux et de les faire rentrer dans le coffret sans jamais s'approcher de plus d'un mètre d'eux. Harry se tint prudemment coi et immobile pendant toute l'opération.

« Bien », souffla la jeune femme avec un certain soulagement quand elle eut fini. Puis elle le regarda de biais un long moment avant de demander avec une sècheresse qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

« On ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas toucher à pleines mains un objet magique que tu ne connais pas ? »

Harry hésita puis murmura : « si ».

« Mais évidemment tu ne pensais pas trouver d'objets magiques dans l'écurie de mon père », continua Tonks pleine de rage froide. « C'est quand même incroyable, quand c'est pas l'un qui se couvre de ridicule, c'est l'autre qui joue avec de la magie noire, c'est ça ? » s'emporta-t-elle soudain et Harry ne vit pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça. Il essaya de se montrer digne et courageux face à l'orage, mais il ne put réprimer un frisson de fatigue et de nervosité.

« Oh Harry, tu trembles, tu es épuisé, blessé et moi je te crie dessus », fondit-elle immédiatement, se précipitant vers lui.

« Mais tu as bien le droit », constata Harry, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Harry, personne ne peut résister à ces cristaux, c'était la peine capitale en Scandinavie pendant des siècles et… Mais ce n'est sans doute pas le moment d'ajouter des histoires horribles à tout ce que tu viens de vivre… » Elle ramassa le coffret et ajouta « On va emmener ça… et partir avant que Remus ne… »

Mais un couinement curieux arrêta sa phrase.

« Harry… » - murmura-t-elle

« Papa ? »

« Oh non ! Reste derrière moi ! On va… on va aller doucement vers la porte… »

Dans l'obscurité face à eux, l'homme et le loup se mesuraient l'un à l'autre dans un concert de gémissements et de jappements qui ne pouvait que fendre le cœur de quiconque l'entendait. Harry regarda Tonks raffermir son emprise sur sa baguette. Que comptait-elle faire ? L'assommer ? Ainsi Remus allait-il être assommé deux fois dans la même journée à cause de lui ! Sans tellement plus y réfléchir, il la saisit par la manche.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a un autre moyen… »

« Ah oui ? »

Harry ne se sentit pas capable d'expliquer avec des mots. La gorge lui brûlait autant de chagrin ravalé que des mots hurlés à tort et à travers pendant des heures. Il ferma simplement les yeux, murmura l'incantation et dans un pop très net, se transforma.

« Harry ! Harry, depuis quand ? »

Dans l'obscurité, un grondement plus grave retentit et la jeune femme jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle. Indécise, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, puis eut un soupir fataliste et se transforma elle aussi.

0000

Finalement va falloir trois chapitres sur cette histoire…

Je l'ai baptisé _Sangs, _le suivant…

Oui, je sais, Fénoire en maraude ces temps-ci, je reconnais… Faîtes rentrer les enfants !


	20. Sangs

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Piqué à JKR

Relu par **Alixe** et **Vert**

**Alana… **encore la première…. _Larmoyant _? Oh… c'est pas très gentil ça… j'aurais pu faire bien plus larmoyant, je crois…

**Fée Fléau... **Oui, Harry plus puissant, oui, un lien indestructible, oui, Tonks capable d'être Auror et mère…. Oui, oui et oui…

**Thamril… **La transformation d'Harry et Tonks ?  
On y retourne tout de suite…

_Est-ce bien raisonnable pour une femme enceinte_ ?  
**Lunenoire, Harana, Lulu-Cyfair…**  
Eh bien, figurez-vous que je me suis posée la question…  
Y a-t-il un médicomage sur FFnet ?

Merci,** Harana, **de croire au cheminement mental de Remus dans cette scène, ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas donné autant de place, me semble-t-il…

_Bellatrix ?_ **Harana, Lulu, Petite Plume**…  
Je vous sens impatientes là….

**Guézanne**…. Une fois de plus, me voilà à millimétrer ma réponse à ta si attentive review… Je crois pouvoir reconnaître ne pas avoir voulu que Remus soit toujours parfait… Il est peut-être trop dur avec Harry, trop « anglais »… et, sans doute, l'est-il parce qu'il a peur de ses propres sentiments, qu'il continue envers et contre tout à douter de lui et de son « droit au bonheur »… J'attends clairement ton avis sur le début, pas besoin de le dire…

Aïe, ma critique d'Art préféré, **Vert,** confirme que le bleu Véronèse n'existe pas… Mais je suis sûre que vous aviez compris que c'était un bleu-vert sombre – genre de Prusse… L'Italie me parle toujours plus que l'outre-Rhin…

**Mystick **a bien aimé l'action… en v'là encore un peu….

**Titou** a rattrapé Remus au vol quand il est tombé… La chanceuse !

**Ryan **trouve ça original… Toi qui voulais qui se passent des trucs !

**Juliette** aime bien quand Fénoire est de sortie…  
Faut dire que c'est la pleine lune !

Encore un long chapitre….

**Vingt – Sangs**

La lune avait gagné.

Encore une fois.

C'était comme ça avec la lune, tous les vingt-cinq jours, elle lui rappelait sa loi et lui ne pouvait que s'y soumettre. Est-ce que la lune s'inquiétait qu'il ne soit pas sans doute pas en état de supporter une transformation ? Est-ce qu'elle s'inquiétait qu'il ignore si son fils allait bien ou qu'il ait des choses plus importantes à faire que de passer sa nuit à tourner en rond jusqu'à l'épuisement dans ce grenier fermé ? Non.

En plus, Lunard détestait les lieux fermés comme cela, il allait bientôt se jeter contre ces murs, cette lucarne et cette grille, insensible à la douleur comme à la vanité de ses assauts. Il allait gratter le plancher et se planter des échardes dans les pattes. Il allait hurler, des heures et des heures, et se brûler les cordes vocales. Et il n'y avait rien que Remus puisse faire pour l'en empêcher.

Alors, il se soumettait. C'était la leçon imposée par la lune tous les mois. Humilité, soumission. Aucune rébellion n'avait de sens. Lunard avait besoin de marcher, alors il marchait sur le plancher de bois. Il allait sans doute ensuite courir… s'attaquer aux malles et sacs qui traînaient dans le grenier et peut-être même à lui-même si cela ne suffisait pas. Remus essayait de profiter de ces dernières minutes de lucidité pour se rappeler quand il était venu ici… il essayait de comprendre, de recoller les lieux, les souvenirs, les odeurs…

Les odeurs… Il y en avait pleins dans ce vieux grenier et ça aussi ça occupait Lunard. Il y avait l'odeur chaude et puissante du fumier de cheval qui avait depuis longtemps imprégnée les murs et les planches. Il y avait l'âcre odeur de poussière, celle sucrée des grains d'avoine et celle étrange de l'angoisse… d'un animal terré… une odeur à la fois connue et étrangère… Et la fourrure de Lunard se souleva tout autour de son cou alors qu'il changeait sa trajectoire pour s'approcher de cette odeur.

Dans la clarté de la lune montante, il vit d'abord le chien, dressé face à lui. C'était un colley blanc et beige aux longs poils soyeux et à la tête fine. Il le regardait s'approcher, sans sembler trahir d'inquiétude ou d'agressivité. Pourtant, Lunard pouvait sentir sa tension et son appréhension et quelque chose d'autre aussi. Il gronda parce que ce colley était sur son territoire. Il demandait sa soumission immédiate et complète, il ne pouvait y avoir deux chefs dans le même territoire et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'égaux. Le colley s'ébroua comme dans un geste humain de refus et se campa encore plus fermement sur ses pattes. Pas d'agressivité encore mais un message clair : je ne me soumettrais pas.

Lunard gronda encore mais sa curiosité était piquée. L'odeur se précisait et il était presque sûr que ce colley était une femelle et puis que cette odeur Remus la connaissait. Non qu'il s'intéressât beaucoup aux expériences de Remus. Ça faisait longtemps que l'humain n'avait pas semblé juger bon de s'intéresser aux réels besoins de son double loup. Lui avait-il donné des compagnons ? Lui avait-il offert la possibilité de chasser, du goût du sang ? Non, il n'avait fait que le tenir reclus de caves en greniers, d'oubliettes en donjons. Reclus, seul. Mais trois jours par mois, et une nuit surtout, Lunard avait malgré tout sa vengeance.

Il s'approcha plus près encore, emplissant ses narines de l'odeur du colley et arriva l'affirmation qu'elle lui appartenait, à lui ou à Remus…ce n'était pas très clair… Elle le laissa d'ailleurs de repaître de cette odeur connue et ô combien apaisante. Quand sa gueule passa sur ses flancs légèrement enflés, elle gémit doucement. Lunard sentit la vie qui palpitait en son sein et l'apaisement crut encore. Il n'était pas seul, il avait retrouvé un compagnon et la nuit de la lune ressemblait moins que jamais à une malédiction.

Mais son attention fut attirée par un mouvement juste derrière la grille, juste derrière la chienne. Un forme gris argenté, une forme canine là encore, non, un loup… et l'odeur vint avec… un jeune loup de sa propre meute… La chienne suivit son regard, attentive, prête une nouvelle fois à s'interposer. Le louveteau gémit. Lunard gronda, plus par réflexe que par colère. Le petit loup sembla hésiter de l'autre coté de la grille, puis il se glissa entre les barreaux. La chienne sembla vouloir intervenir puis se ravisa, mais Lunard sentait la tension inquiète qui l'habitait. Le louveteau comptait pour elle.

Il était magnifique avec son poil argenté, plus clair que le sien, un poil d'hiver un peu bourru, qui faisait des touffes rebelles entre les oreilles. Ses grands yeux verts étaient cerclés de noirs qui faisaient encore ressortir leur couleur naturelle et il avait une étrange cicatrice au milieu de l'occiput frontal. Lui aussi était tendu mais aussi implorant, les oreilles en arrière et la queue basse. Il s'approchait de lui en petits bonds timides comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Lunard s'y oppose. Et le grand loup lui ne savait pas trop. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait dû s'y opposer, qu'il aurait dû réagir mais il était émerveillé par le louveteau, par sa perfection et par cette conviction qu'il appartenait à sa propre meute.

Plus pour rappeler son statut de chef qu'autre chose, il gronda de nouveau, un peu plus sourdement peut-être. Le louveteau se figea immédiatement et s'aplatit au sol. Lunard s'approcha, attiré par l'odeur, attiré par le besoin de communication physique qui allégeait tant son excitation fiévreuse. Il renifla longuement le petit dont il sentait le cœur battre la chamade, dont il sentait l'épuisement et la confusion. Ces odeurs là lui déplurent et il gronda de nouveau. Le louveteau roula sur le dos, la gorge offerte à sa colère, en signe de soumission totale et la vision de ces poils longs blancs et doux amollit sa réprobation. Les liens de la meute étaient les plus forts et il entreprit de débarrasser le louveteau de ces odeurs déplaisantes, le léchant longuement.

00

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans un lit, il espéra, un moment, qu'il avait tout simplement rêvé. Non, sûrement, tout cela n'avait pas pu arriver… Ces voix querelleuses, ces émotions violentes, ces malédictions et cette angoisse ne pouvaient appartenir qu'au domaine du cauchemar. Certainement.

Comme ces images… son père, sa baguette dressée contre lui… des fantômes tournoyants… Tonks prenant le pouls d'un corps allongé… un grand loup gris aux babines retroussées… et une étrange sarabande de visages… Remus, Andromeda, Ted, Severus, Grand-père Albus, Cyrus… et leurs voix mêlées qui chuchotaient sur tous les tons qu'il avait de la fièvre et qu'il devait dormir.

Il secoua la tête pour les chasser loin de lui et se redressa, pour tomber nez à nez avec Cyrus qui lisait allongé à coté de lui un exemplaire écorné de Balai-magazine et il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Jamais Cyrus ne l'aurait accueilli avec ces paroles si rien ne s'était passé :

« Salut Morphée, revenu du pays des morts ? »

Il y avait des jours où légitimement on pouvait avoir envie de tordre le cou à Cyrus Mélanio Lupin, mais Harry sentit confusément qu'il n'en aurait pas la force alors il abandonna.

« Papa ? », murmura-t-il et en parlant il se rendit compte de combien il avait soif.

« Oh… parti à Londres : réunion, Ministère… le train-train habituel », répondit son frère avec un haussement d'épaules. Harry dut se répéter plusieurs fois que jamais Cyrus ne pourrait lui mentir sur un pareil sujet.

« Il va bien ? », chuchota-t-il quand même, pour en avoir le cœur net.

« T'avais quand même pas peur de l'avoir tué ? », questionna Cyrus sur le ton de la conversation.

_Lui faire rendre son dernier soupir… là, tout de suite… Tentant…_

« Tonks ? », préféra demander Harry.

« Elle ? A part fouiller la maison de fond en comble à la recherche d'autres restes magiques et noirs des Black, passer ses nuits à te surveiller et houspiller tout le monde parce qu'elle est crevée, ça va… », estima Cyrus.

Harry préféra digérer ces informations en silence, évitant le regard de son frère qui finit par se replonger dans sa lecture.

« On en est sorti comment ? », interrogea Harry finalement, obligeant ce dernier à relever la tête.

« Du grenier ? »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, comme Tonks ne revenait pas… au bout d'une heure, Andromeda a pris sa baguette et est partie à votre recherche… Elle est revenue avec un louveteau dans les bras… et Tonks appuyée sur son épaule… On m'a chargé de te surveiller… T'en as mis du temps pour te retransformer ! C'est délire le temps que tu tiens ! »

Cyrus avait abandonné son air supérieur et blasé pour prononcer les deux dernières phrases. Harry supposa qu'il était de bon goût de remercier du compliment. Il hocha la tête.

« Après, elles se sont enfermées dans la chambre d'à côté mais à cause de la cheminée on entendait tout ici… Tonks a hurlé un truc sur des cristaux qu'avaient failli tous vous tuer… »

Harry grimaça mais Cyrus eut la délicatesse de ne pas poser de question.

« Andromeda a dit que c'était le dernier cadeau de sa mère… qu'elle les lui avait envoyés pour son mariage… sans doute pour qu'elle devienne folle… Ces Black, hein, c'étaient vraiment des boute-en-train, non ? », continua-t-il mi factuel, mi moqueur. « Là, Tonks a fondu en larmes… longtemps, et puis Andromeda est venue me dire de me coucher…ça fait trois jours que tu dors, Severus est venu t'apporter des potions et… »

Le récit de Cyrus s'interrompit quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Andromeda qui apportait un plateau.

« Tu es réveillé Harry, tant mieux ! J'ai entendu des voix… ça va mieux ? »

Harry ne sut qu'acquiescer un peu nerveusement.

« Faut que tu manges, Harry, hein ? Tout ! »

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et Harry se demanda si elle comptait rester là pour vérifier qu'il allait tout manger. Dans cette éventualité, il s'empara du verre de jus de citrouille et l'avala d'un trait. Il avait rarement été aussi proche d'elle et il fut frappé par sa ressemblance avec Cyrus. Andromeda se tourna d'ailleurs vers ce dernier posant une main sur son épaule :

« Cyrus, mon chéri, tu devrais aller prévenir Nymphadora et Albus que Harry s'est réveillé »

Albus, son grand-père était là ? Une nouvelle fois, la réalisation de la gravité des évènements s'imposa à lui, et la culpabilité l'envahit. Il reposa d'une main tremblante son verre sur le plateau, ne prêtant qu'une vague attention au fait que Cyrus s'empressait d'obéir, ne soupirant que pour la forme.

« Tu vois Harry, ces cristaux… c'est la seule chose qui me restait de ma famille…. Quand je suis partie, je suis partie avec les vêtements que j'avais sur le dos… Et quand j'ai reçu ce coffret d'or, j'ai su tout de suite ce qu'il contenait… Ma mère avait toujours été très fière de ses ascendances scandinaves et de ses cristaux interdits… Je ne l'ai jamais ouvert, mais je l'ai gardé… la preuve tangible de la raison pour laquelle j'avais quitté ma famille… Mais, quand Nymphadora est arrivée, je les ai cachés dans le double fond d'une malle, et puis de déménagements en réaménagements, j'ai perdu la trace de la malle… Jusqu'à ce que tu la retrouves… vingt-huit ans après… »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans la voix d'Andromeda, juste des faits, des faits monstrueux pour lesquels elle semblait avoir développé une distance presque effrayante, mais sans doute nécessaire.

« Nous avons tout fait fondre hier soir, Nymphadora et moi… ça a pris cinq heures pour que tout soit liquéfié et évaporé… Pffit.. comme les Black… évaporés… »

Avant qu'Harry ait pu mesurer les implications de ce qu'Andromeda venait de lui raconter, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer Tonks.

« Mais ces vapeurs-là sont un peu comme la pluie, maman, elles finissent toujours par te retomber sur le nez », commenta cette dernière en tenant la porte à Albus Dumbledore. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se raidir en voyant entrer son grand-père.

« Nymphadora est déçue que ces cristaux ne soient pas la preuve de la présence de Bellatrix autour de nous », lui expliqua Andromeda avec un air conspirateur.

« Maman... »

« Ma chérie, Bella est certainement là où tu l'attends le moins…Je me souviens quand on jouait à cache-cache, ni Cissa, ni moi ne la trouvions jamais… Et sans son benêt de mari, elle n'aurait jamais fini à Azkaban, tu peux me croire ! »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel et les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent.

« Il semble qu'elle soit arrivée à la même conclusion que vous, Andromeda, puisqu'elle l'y a laissé ! », approuva ce dernier, avant de demander : « Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

« Ça va, Grand-père », murmura l'interpellé un peu impressionné par les trois adultes qui lui faisaient face. « Enfin je crois… »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête longuement et s'installa sur son lit, là même où Cyrus était allongé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je crois que nous allons vous laisser», commença Andromeda.

« Je pense que Tonks doit rester », dit calmement Dumbledore le regard fixé sur Harry comme dans une question muette.

« Harry, je ne le prendrais pas mal », insista la jeune femme avec un air soucieux qui toucha Harry au cœur.

Il semblait que ce soit la seule chose qu'il arrive à faire ces temps-ci, donner des soucis à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il ne savait pas ce que son Grand-père avait à lui dire, encore qu'il suspectait que ça ne commencerait pas par des félicitations… Était-il là parce que Remus avait dû partir et que Tonks ne savait pas quoi faire de lui ?

« Non, reste… s'il te plaît, reste… », articula-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'assit au bout du lit tandis que sa mère se levait et sortait de la pièce.

« Tonks, grand-père, je… »

Mais le vieux sorcier leva la main et murmura :

« Tu te fais sans doute beaucoup de reproches, Harry, mais je ne suis pas celui peut t'absoudre des gestes et des décisions que tu regrettes. »

Harry déglutit et se tourna dans un réflexe inconscient vers Tonks qui soupira.

« … Je suis là, à la demande de ton père », continua Dumbledore.

Les yeux d'Harry revinrent sur le visage sévère de son grand-père. Il n'avait pas accentué les mots mais pourtant l'affirmation était claire. Il hocha la tête.

« Il m'a dit que tu as entendu par hasard Severus et Cornélius parler d'un prophétie te concernant, toi et Voldemort, et que cela t'a troublé au point d'oublier que de nombreuses personnes étaient plus que disposées à répondre à tes questions... »

« Grand-père, je… »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te demander des comptes, Harry. J'espère seulement que les informations que je vais te donner vont finir de te convaincre des limites de tes propres raisonnements »

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à répondre à cela et Harry se contenta une nouvelle fois d'acquiescer.

« Harry, veux-tu connaître cette prophétie ? », demanda encore son Grand-père.

Encore une fois, il acquiesça sans ajouter un mot. Son grand-père se releva alors et prit un sac en tapisserie que Harry n'avait pas remarqué avant. Il en sortit une Pensine encore plus patinée que celle dont se servait Remus.

« Il n'y a plus de bons fabricants de Pensine de nos jours », remarqua alors Dumbledore, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, « tu sais sans doute que celle de ton père vient de Square Grimmaurd… Ella a appartenu à Phineas Nigellus, directeur assez peu apprécié de Poudlard et ancêtre de Sirius…La mienne est plus ancienne encore, elle aurait été forgée au VIe siècle et certains disent que Morgane elle-même l'aurait remplie de l'eau d'Avalon, mais je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de croire tous les boniments de celui qui me l'a vendue… »

Harry sentit un sourire involontaire lui étirer les lèvres. Les longues et étranges digressions de son grand-père avaient toujours eu un pouvoir calmant pour lui. Il se rappelait des heures qu'il passait dans son bureau l'hiver, quand son père enseignait et que les activités de Hagrid ou de Linky s'accommodaient peu de sa présence, et où le vieil homme l'instruisait ainsi de milles petites histoires et anecdotes sans liens apparent entre elles jusqu'au jour où il s'était retrouvé dans la classe de Binns et s'était rendu compte de tout ce qu'il savait déjà de l'Histoire magique.

En parlant, Dumbledore avait installé la Pensine et sorti lentement sa baguette.

« Tu sais, n'est-ce pas Harry, qu'il est impossible de mentir à une Pensine, on ne peut lui donner de faux souvenir… »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire que jamais il n'aurait pensé à accuser son grand-père de mensonge mais le vieil homme continua :

« Ma subjectivité intervient bien sûr, mais les mots que tu vas entendre sont ceux que j'ai entendus »

« La prophétie t'as été faite à toi ? »

« Oui. Quelques mois avant ta venue au monde. »

Harry digéra un peu l'information avant de demander :

« Et qui l'a faite ? »

« Sybille Trelawney », répondit son grand-père. « Le jour même où je venais lui dire que je n'avais pas de poste pour elle à Poudlard… » Le vieux sorcier eut un petit sourire. « Heureusement pour moi que tous les candidats éconduits n'ont pas recouru aux mêmes procédés ! »

Tout en regardant son grand-père extraire son souvenir de sa tête en longues volutes spectrales, Harry repensa à la prédiction que la professeur de Divination avait faite sous l'effet d'herbes que Cyrus et lui avaient glissées dans son thé. Une prédiction floue mais qui avait finalement été partiellement vérifiée. Et puis, il y avait ce geste qu'elle avait eu pour lui peu après la rentrée, et ces paroles faisant de sa cicatrice en emblème de sa différence… Sybille Trelawney…

Tonks s'était levée et avait ouvert le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle lui tendit sa baguette avec un sourire désolé. Il la remercia en détournant le regard. Il n'avait pas envie de sa compassion. Il préférait mille fois les reproches de son Grand-père. Quand ce dernier lui indiqua que tout était prêt, il approcha sa baguette du liquide argenté.

000

«Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié. Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...»

Quand il avait relevé la tête de la Pensine, sa première réaction avait été l'incompréhension. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être des phrases à la fois aussi générales et effrayantes.

« Mais… rien ne dit que c'est moi ! », s'était-il d'abord exclamé, le premier choc passé.

« Non », avait tranquillement répondu Dumbledore. « Mais tes parents, James et Lily, faisaient déjà partie de l'ordre et ils s'étaient déjà par trois fois opposés directement à Voldemort… »

Ce n'était pas le genre d'information que Harry pouvait entendre sans sentir sa gorge se serrer.

« … mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, comme ils n'étaient pas les seuls à attendre une naissance pour la fin du mois de juillet, ni même à attendre un petit garçon… », continua son grand-père de sa même voix calme.

La question était évidente mais Harry ne la posa pas.

« Alors comment avez-vous su ? », questionna-t-il au contraire, absolument pas désireux de savoir qui aurait pu être à sa place aujourd'hui.

« Voldemort t'a choisi Harry… »

« Mais… il s'est peut-être trompé ! »

Dumbledore secoua la tête avec un peu d'agacement, et Harry vit Tonks poser une main sur son épaule comme pour lui demander la parole.

« Harry, en essayant de te tuer, il t'a donné le pouvoir de le détruire... ce n'est pas la prophétie qui t'a choisi mais lui… »

« Mais... mais pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ! Il aurait mieux fait… »

« Parce qu'il ne connaissait que la première partie de la prophétie », expliqua son grand-père, « Il ignorait qu'il te donnerait autant de pouvoir en... te marquant comme son égal… »

« Oh. » Harry se tut quelques minutes avant d'ajouter d'une voix qui lui sembla étrange à lui-même chuchota : « Et maintenant je dois le...tuer ? »

« Harry ! » s'écria Tonks, mais cette fois, c'est le vieux sorcier qui posa une main sur son épaule :

« La prophétie nous dit seulement que tu en as sans doute le pouvoir… ou que tu seras un jour capable de l'utiliser… Ces deux dernières années, par deux fois, tu as été confronté à lui et nous avons tous pu voir que tu avais des capacités… importantes de résistance à la magie noire…»

« L'autre jour, épuisé, tu as repoussé un sortilège de Neelps », ajouta Tonks l'air presque effrayé de ses propres paroles.

« Nous savons tous dans cette pièce que tu as des pouvoirs considérables », reconnut Dumbledore, « mais aussi que tu es loin de les maîtriser suffisamment pour affronter un réel combat…Harry, la prophétie dit aussi qu'il peut te détruire… Partir à sa recherche serait une chose assez stupide ! »

« Bien sûr », répondit Harry, sentant leurs regards inquiets sur lui. La tête lui tournait. « C'est aussi pour cela que quelqu'un comme Bellatrix veut tellement me tuer », reprit-il néanmoins.

« Nous savons peu de choses des intentions de Bellatrix », répondit son grand-père, « mais c'est bien sûr notre inquiétude à tous et nous aurions sans doute dû être plus clairs sur nos raisons… »

Tonks secoua la tête et intervint :

« Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses… mais j'ai fait partie de ceux qui ont poussé Remus à continuer à te cacher l'existence de cette prophétie… Il me semble qu'elle est un poids énorme et injuste pour quelqu'un de ton âge… C'est facile de dire maintenant qu'il aurait fallu faire différemment. » Elle jeta un regard étonnamment brillant à Dumbledore qui resta impassible, « mais je crois que dans la même situation, je continuerais à penser que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça ! »

La conversation aurait sans doute pu continuer des heures, mais Andromeda et Cyrus entrèrent à ce moment là dans la pièce, et Harry remarqua que son frère était habillé différemment. Il portait une robe neuve d'un bleu sombre qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue et qui n'était visiblement pas destinée à être utilisée pour monter aux arbres, jouer au Quidditch ou cuire des potions. Il était aussi nettement mieux peigné que d'habitude et Harry pensa qu'Andromeda devait y être pour quelque chose.

« Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais si vous voulez arriver à l'heure à votre rendez-vous avec Remus, vous devriez vous préparez », expliqua cette dernière.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah oui les vœux… Allons-nous déguiser en femme de directeur… » - soupira-t-elle, « Espérons que cette armure de convenances me préservera des assauts de ma chère tante… »

A la mention de sa sœur, Andromeda tourna la tête : « Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux de Narcissa, Nymphadora, mais elle a toujours su s'habiller ! »

« Ne vous laissez pas trop enfermer dans les conventions, Nymphadora », murmura alors Dumbledore, « votre légitimité est ailleurs que dans des bouts de chiffon, moi-même j'y vais comme vous me voyiez… »

« J'ai peur, professeur, de ne pas me sentir encore assez sûre de moi pour y aller dans cette tenue », répondit la jeune femme, en désignant le jean et le gros pull qu'elle portait.

« Que les quatre éléments en soient remerciés », murmura Andromeda, et Cyrus pouffa.

« Maman, nous te laissons Harry », annonça alors sa Tonks, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

« Je peux rester aussi ? », demanda Cyrus au moment même où Harry protestait, au contraire, qu'il pouvait se lever !

« Non, non, non… Cyrus va montrer à tout le monde comme il est devenu raisonnable et toi, Harry, tant que tu auras de la fièvre et des joues plus pâles que ton oreiller, je ne veux même pas t'entendre parler de poser le pied par terre », contra Tonks en secouant la tête avec un air convaincu.

Comme aucun des deux garçons ne semblaient se décider à protester davantage, Andromeda s'esclaffa bruyamment :

« Ah ma chérie, c'est un rôle dans lequel tu n'as pas fini de me plaire, je crois ! »

00

C'était le petit matin. La lumière grise filtrait à peine entre les rideaux. Dans la pénombre, Harry pouvait voir Cyrus endormi respirer calmement. Il se leva très doucement et s'habilla en surveillant que son frère ne se réveille pas et sortit tout aussi discrètement. Il descendit avec le même soin l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Il était très tôt et tout le monde dormait, mais il pariait que Remus lui ne dormait plus.

Remus avait toujours été un lève-tôt, arraché au sommeil par les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il pariait qu'il allait le trouver armé d'une théière et en train de lire un livre ou d'écrire quelque rapport. Il était quasiment sûr qu'il allait le trouver seul, parce que Tonks dormait toujours plus que lui – et encore davantage depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Et la mention de l'état de la jeune femme lui rappela combien il avait été froid et distant sur ce point avec ses parents.

Il soupira. Ça faisait une chose de plus pour laquelle il devrait s'excuser. « Celui qui peut t'absoudre », avait dit son grand-père. Le pouvait-il vraiment ? Y serait-il prêt ? Sa main se posa sur la porcelaine froide de la poignée de la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Son père se retourna dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, les deux mains prises, la droite par une mug de thé brûlant, la gauche par un livre, les yeux clairs, calmes et attentifs, le visage tiré, mais pas aussi épouvantable que Harry n'avait pu se l'imaginer dans la solitude de sa chambre.

« Papa… »

« Bonjour Harry… », l'accueillit Remus, d'un ton prudent. « Est-ce bien raisonnable de te lever si tôt ? »

« Je voulais te voir. »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, je suis là. Entre… »

Harry s'exécuta un peu nerveusement.

« Asseyons-nous là », proposa Remus, et Harry le sentit presque aussi nerveux que lui. « Tu veux du thé, autre chose ? »

« Je veux te parler »

« Bien sûr… moi aussi»

Ils s'assirent face à face dans les deux fauteuils qui encadraient le cheminée mais, contrairement à ce qui venait d'être annoncé, aucun des deux ne dit un mot pendant de longues secondes.

« Je… », commença finalement Harry comme on se jette à l'eau.

« Tu es désolé et moi aussi, Harry », le coupa vivement Remus.

« Non », rétorqua Harry en secouant la tête, « Enfin, si, bien sûr mais, ce qui est important, c'est que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit… »

« Bien sûr », commenta Remus un peu brusquement, avant de reprendre sur le ton du constat : « Enfin, en conscience, tu ne l'aurais jamais formulé comme cela, mais tu te sentais trahi, abandonné…et tu n'as rien dit d'autre…»

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Avait-il inconsciemment pensé ce qu'il avait pu dire ?

« Harry, les cristaux Neelps sont une forme rare et puissante de magie noire… On ne peut pas te reprocher ce que tu as pu dire ou faire sous leur emprise…Aucun tribunal magique ne le ferait, et moi encore moins !»

Harry le regarda, incertain de comment répondre. Il ne voulait pas que l'on mette tout sur le compte des cristaux. C'était trop facile. Mais ce qu'il voulait plus que tout c'est que ce doute s'éteigne dans les yeux de son père adoptif…

« Papa… je ne sais plus exactement ce que j'ai dit, ni ce que j'ai fait… mais ce que je me rappelle suffit à me rendre très malheureux… et toi aussi, visiblement… et ce n'est pas… »

« Ce n'est pas quoi, Harry ? »

« … juste… ni pour toi, ni pour moi… »

Les yeux pâles de son père plongèrent dans les siens de longues secondes, et Harry eut l'impression étrange de voir fondre un mur de glace.

« Tu es sûr ? Après tout, je suis un dissimulateur… et je ne suis pas ton père »

« Tu es mon père ! Sinon je ne serais pas là à essayer de m'excuser ! », s'exclama Harry en se levant violemment. « Je ne veux pas d'autres pères que toi ? Comment peux-tu en douter ? Quelle preuve te faut-il ! Je suis Harry, je suis le fils du loup, je…» Il ravala ses larmes mais n'arriva pas à en dire plus.

« Harry… » Remus s'était levé derrière lui et l'enlaçait. « Harry, je suis désolé… »

« J'en ai marre que tu doutes à chaque fois… »

« Excuse-moi… mais je ne doute pas de toi, je doute de moi. »

Ils se turent l'un et l'autre.

« On est bien, hein, si ton inconscient ne retient que ce que mon inconscient a de plus stupide en tête », marmonna Harry.

Remus rit doucement, longuement, sans le lâcher.

« Heureusement que les loups sont plus directs que les hommes», finit-il par proposer.

« Ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'y arrive », articula alors Harry, rattrapé par sa mauvaise conscience. « Je voulais te le dire ! »

« Sans doute le même jour, où tu m'aurais posé des questions sur la prophétie », se moqua gentiment Remus.

« Non, pas le même jour, je crois », répondit Harry en baissant la tête. Son père rit de nouveau.

« Prudent, je vois… »

« Non pas tellement », maugréa Harry. « Stupide »

Remus le fit lentement tourner sur lui-même pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, Harry ? »

« Non, je n'ai peur ni du loup, ni de l'homme… C'est juste toutes ces personnes qui autour de moi me parlent de mes différences, de ma destinée… »

« Je pensais que tu avais appris à les ignorer… »

« Mais est-ce que je peux ? »

« Tu peux choisir, Harry, je me bats depuis huit ans pour que tu le puisses et je continuerai ! »

Harry baissa la tête et murmura : « Tu te bats aussi pour que je sois prêt au pire, hein ? »

« Maintenant que tu sais pourquoi… », reconnut Remus. « J'aurais sans doute dû te le dire en Septembre quand Bellatrix s'est échappée… »

« Moi, j'aurais dû venir, je sais… Je voulais pas… te déranger, je crois, et puis j'étais en colère… J'ai un petit frère qui dit que je suis particulièrement stupide dans ces moments-là… » Il releva la tête.

« En voilà un autre qui grandit », murmura Remus, presque pour lui même.

Harry essaya de sourire : « Il a été plus franc que moi sur ce coup-là, hein ? »

« Heureusement Harry, parce que… si je n'étais pas arrivé… » Il ferma les yeux. « Il me faudra du temps pour digérer tout cela Harry, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas des réponses absolues à tout… »

Harry baissa la tête, embarrassé par son amertume.

« Tu vas me punir ? », finit-il par demander.

« Te punir, Harry ? »

« Je ne mérite pas ta confiance… Je fais sans cesse les même erreurs… »

« On fait tous sans cesse les mêmes erreurs, Harry… », soupira Remus. « On apprend juste à les voir venir…à se méfier de nos propres automatismes… Je ne vois pas quelle punition pourrait t'apprendre à mesurer toutes les conséquences de chacun de tes actes… » Il sourit un peu tristement. « Où alors on pourrait poser un brevet, toi et moi, et ne plus s'inquiéter de nos revenus pour des générations et des générations ! »

Ils se turent tous les deux et, cette fois, ce fut Remus qui reprit avec une espèce d'énergie nouvelle :

« Si on allait te préparer un petit-déjeuner Harry, sinon Andromeda et Tonks vont me déchoir de tout droit paternel »

Harry sourit et le suivit dans la cuisine où ils préparèrent de concert un repas pour tout le monde, retrouvant dans ce travail commun plus de liberté et de complicité dans leurs relations que dans la conversation qui avait précédé.

« Et alors ces vœux ? » questionna Harry, la bouche pleine de toasts un peu plus tard.

« Le futur radieux de la communauté magique ? Facile… le Tournoi, la croissance économique et la réforme d'Azkaban… »

« La réforme d'Azkaban ? »

« Un écran de fumée, Harry, c'était pour éviter de parler du fait que personne ne sait où peut être Bellatrix… ça ne présente pas très bien alors qu'on attend incessamment les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons…»

« Ils arrivent quand ? »

« Dans trois semaines, autant dire demain ! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça…. Et la première épreuve ? »

« Quinze jours après, juste le temps qu'ils s'acclimatent… »

« Malgré la neige ? »

« Rien de tel qu'un petit dragon pour dégeler l'atmosphère », énonça Remus avec un regard moqueur.

« Un dragon », répéta Harry d'un air innocent qu'il abandonna aussitôt : « Je croyais qu'il y en avait quatre »

« Tu croyais ? », s'enquit son père.

« Joker », répondit Harry en riant, les mains levées en signe de défaite.

« Est-ce une connaissance générale de radio Poudlard ou… »

« Papa….»

« Je demande juste… »

000

Ensuite… le retour à Poudlard, les prémisses du Tournoi, pas mal de conversations… ah, ça vous étonne ? Pour l'instant, ça s'appelle _Cicatrices_…

Je viens juste de finir le 22 (_Châteaux_) et patauge un peu dans le 23… des bouts de scènes, pas encore de fil…. et ça m'inquiète... Je suis en train de manger mon avance… pas bon ça…

Pour tromper mon angoisse, je lance donc plusieurs **concours de prénoms**….

Un pour les futurs jumeaux, évidemment : toute la famille Lupin a des idées bien sûr, mais je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous proposeriez…

Un autre pour l'Animagus de Harry, parce que, là, Cyrus et moi séchons lamentablement….

Attendons courrier avec impatience !


	21. Cicatrices

**L'inné et l'acquis**

La même a toujours les droits et la gloire

Relecture attentive : Alixe et Vert. Chapeau bas.

Alors d'abord, bonjour aux nouvelles têtes ! Deux quand même ! Bienvenu(e)s ! Je suis toujours très curieuse de savoir comment vous arrivez là, après tant de chapitres…

**Elaur…** James et Lily pour les jumeaux ? A ben ça, en terme de fantômes, ça se pose là !

**Feu de Glace… **Ambre plaît beaucoup à Cyrus…

**Guézanne…** Tant de choses comme toujours… Oui, je vois le loup aussi piégé que l'homme dans cette maudite transformation… Pas de pardon…. Peut-être qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin… Ils n'ont pas besoin de vengeance non plus… Ce qui m'amène à **Lunenoire**…. Remords versus ressentiments… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à échapper à ça… Tant mieux si tu y crois !

**Alana Chantelune**… Léo ? B'en j'y ai pensé… Mais est-ce que Leo Lupin sonne bien ?

Mouarf, **Alixe**, mouarf, non les Black, je les vois pas en « famille aimante »… l'influence de **Hinkyponk**…

**Halexia Black…** Tant pis pour la géo…. J'ai jamais été très géo moi-même….

**Titou**… Les vœux, les vœux… Bellatrix… mais verriez-vous Bellatrix même si je vous la peignais en rose fluo ? Je me demande…

**Mystick**… J'aime bien Félix…

**Harana**… Merci… La scène des pensées du loup s'est imposée un soir où Fénoire était en grande forme…

**Juliette…**sadique ? Oui je ne suis pas toujours très gentille avec mes personnages… Je ne crois pas non plus que Tonks aimerait des prénoms très compliqués mais je serais elle, je me méfierais peut-être des fantômes… Bellatrix… moi, je ne vois qu'elle…

Note : j'ai cherché partout mais le professeur Vector n'a pas de prénom officiel… je l'ai baptisée Prudence… parce que ça correspond à son discours dans ce chapitre et puis que les Anglais ont une réserve de noms anglicans comme ça : Hope, Faith, Liberty, Prudence…

**Vingt-et-un : Cicatrices**.

« Dis, Harry, ça va durer longtemps ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta mauvaise conscience ! On va pas arriver en avance au dîner quand même ! » - protesta Cyrus.

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt dans sa descente de l'escalier principal de l'aile des professeurs. Oui, il devait l'admettre. Il mettait en ces tout derniers jours de vacances un point d'honneur à respecter de manière pointilleuse toute règle qui pouvait exister dans le château – pendant ou hors période scolaire. C'était sans doute de la mauvaise conscience, c'était sans doute dans l'espoir ridicule de faire oublier à Remus des mots et des actes qui ne s'effaceraient que lentement… mais c'était comme ça.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi être en retard peut être intéressant », contra-t-il calmement, comme s'il s'était vraiment poser la question dans ces termes.

Cyrus haussa les épaules, exaspéré.

« Je te préviens, si on se trouve en tête à tête avec Trelawney ou Vector, je te laisse faire toute la conversation ! »

« Ça me paraît une sage décision !» - se moqua Harry en reprenant sa descente, ignorant les imprécations tragi-comiques de son frère aux démons inférieurs.

Il savait que Cyrus avait autant que lui décidé de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrée, que lui aussi avait senti le besoin de resserrer les liens familiaux – même s'il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais avoué même sous la torture. Quand, deux jours auparavant, Remus avait annoncé qu'il allait les emmener au Terrier, les deux frères s'étaient regardés furtivement. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, ils avaient sans doute passer plus de temps tout les quatre que pendant toutes les vacances – _enfin c'est surtout moi qui reste avec eux_, reconnaissait Harry douloureusement.

Ça avait été génial de mettre Remus sur un Eclair de Feu, génial que Poppy fasse apparaître dans une boule de cristal l'image confuse, mais étonnamment synonyme de vie, de leurs petits frère et sœur à naître… ça avait été chouette de revoir Hagrid qui semblait avoir définitivement tourné la page des dragons, rafraîchissant de pouvoir discuter avec Severus sans qu'il joue son rôle de persécuteur d'élève, bien d'être à Poudlard…

« Ça vous embête si je reste ? » avait donc demandé l'aîné, désireux de disposer de ces deux journées supplémentaires.

« Non mais.. » - s'était sincèrement étonné Remus.

« Moi aussi. Comme ça, s'il se passe quelque chose dans le Poudlard express, on y sera pour rien », avait renchéri Cyrus d'un air satisfait qui avait fait explosé de rire Tonks.

Ça n'était rien deux jours, mais c'était aussi énorme et Harry regrettait presque que ces camarades arrivent demain. Non qu'il n'ait pas envie de revoir Ron et Hermione et l'ensemble de ses camarades de troisième année… mais ils seraient là assez tôt… Il sortit dans le Grand Hall avec un grand sourire pour Rusard, le concierge qui ne le lui rendit pas… mais on ne pouvait pas non plus tout demander !

« Je te l'avais bien dit », grogna Cyrus alors qu'ils jetaient un œil dans la grande salle où allait se tenir le dîner.

« Non, tu avais dit Trelawney ou Vector »

« Ouais, t'as raison les deux c'est mieux », grinça Cyrus, en levant les yeux au ciel. « La divination contre l'arithmancie, l'instinct contre la raison…On va s'éclater ! Je te laisse faire le bon élève, hein, c'est ton rôle ! Après tout, t'as échappé aux vœux au Ministère, c'est de bonne guerre !»

« D'ailleurs, je t'ai pas demandé ? », rétorqua Harry, ignorant délibérément la provocation de Cyrus, « Rien ? »

« Je sais, Harry, que tu me tiens en piètre estime », répondit très lentement Cyrus, lui faisant bénéficier de son insolence la plus tranquille et le plus dangereuse, « mais j'ai finalement des instincts moins suicidaires que les tiens... Je crois que Papa m'aurait embaumé sur place si j'avais fait autre chose que de parler de cadeaux de Noël avec Ginny… »

Et, Harry se dit que si Cyrus avait voulu qu'il se sente mal, il avait tout à fait réussi. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter de tout cela – estime, instincts suicidaires, père…- avec son petit frère. Il haussa donc les épaules pour toute réponse et entra dans la pièce pour être immédiatement accueilli par la professeur d'Arithmancie :

« Harry ! Vous ne prenez pas le Poudlard Express cette année ? »

Harry s'approcha lentement des deux professeurs, pas loin de partager soudain l'avis de son frère et de trouver stupide de se laisser ainsi mettre en scène. Prudence Vector lui souriait mais Sybille Trelawney, les yeux vagues, perdus dans la contemplation des flammes de la Grande cheminée, ne sembla pas avoir remarqué leur arrivée.

« Non, vous savez… j'ai été un peu malade pendant ces vacances et... » - expliqua Harry poliment.

« Disons ça comme ça », murmura Cyrus dans son dos.

«… ça me fait plus de vacances », termina néanmoins stoïquement le premier, « vous êtes toutes seules ? »

« Oh, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Chourave étaient là, mais le professeur Rogue est venu les chercher… une réunion de directeurs de maison si j'ai bien compris... Le professeur Gobe-Planche est passée, mais elle avait quelque chose à dire à Hagrid… Sybille et moi, nous nous tenions compagnie », expliqua tranquillement Prudence Vector.

Harry n'osa pas demander de quoi les deux professeurs avaient bien pu discuter. Comme l'avait fait souligné Cyrus, elles n'étaient pas connues pour leurs convergences de vue.

« Bref, on risque de mourir de faim pendant encore un moment », soupira Cyrus un peu plus fort cette fois et Harry comprit que le reproche s'adressait à lui.

« Oh, ton frère aussi est là… On ne se connaît pas très bien, Cyrus n'est-ce pas ? » - demanda le professeur Vector, tendant la main. « On m'a dit que tu travaillais beaucoup mieux cette année Tu penses déjà à ses choix pour l'année prochaine ? »

Harry regarda son frère avec curiosité - incapable de prédire ce qu'il pourrait répondre à cela.

« Bonsoir professeur, non, je ne sais pas encore », répondit Cyrus – c'était la seule chose à répondre, mais Harry fut quand même surpris qu'il n'y ait aucun double sens ou insolence dans la réponse de son frère. Il fut encore plus étonné de la suite :

« Il faut y réfléchir, Cyrus, essayer de te projeter dans l'avenir », insista Vector.

« Oui », reconnut Cyrus avec un petit sourire, « c'est la question n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je veux faire de ma vie ? »

« En quelque sorte », répondit Vector visiblement contente du tour que prenait la conversation.

« Trouver un modèle… » - ajouta encore Cyrus d'un air rêveur.

Vector eut ce petit sourire qu'elle prenait parfois pour expliquer que le tracé d'un pentateuque était légèrement plus que de la géométrie : « On ne peut pas s'appeler Lupin et penser manquer de modèle ! »

« Papa ? » demanda Cyrus. « Oh bien sûr, j'admire Papa, mais franchement, je ne me vois pas arbitrer de querelles, répéter cent mille fois la même chose à des gamins et rester calme… »

« Non ? » - demanda la professeur d'arithmancie, réprimant visiblement un nouveau sourire qui venait sans doute de l'image en creux que Cyrus projetait de lui : acteur de querelle, peu connu pour sa patience et sa diplomatie.

« Non, il me faut de l'action, de l'air… » - sembla confirmer le jeune garçon.

« Auror ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas que je serais intéressé à faire respecter de lois pas toujours respectables », répondit très franchement Cyrus avec une moue dégoûtée.

Cette sortie plongea le petit groupe dans un grand silence – Trelawney n'avait pas fait un geste depuis le début de la conversation, Harry se demandait jusqu'où irait la franchise de Cyrus et Vector devait s'interroger sur la teneur des lois « pas toujours respectables ». Mais le jeune garçon, lui, paraissait trop concentré pour prêter attention aux réactions des autres.

« Mais j'aime bien l'idée de servir les autres, d'être utile… » - reprit-il.

« Médicomage ? » proposa de nouveau Vector, mais Harry sentit que cette fois elle était moins assurée.

« Eh bien j'y ai pensé », révéla Cyrus en repoussant ses longues mèches derrières ses oreilles, avec un air sérieux et mature qui renforçait encore l'étrangeté de ses paroles, « pourquoi pas, c'est un métier utile sans nul doute…. Mais en fait, j'ai un autre idée… je sais que c'est pas une voie facile, mais je crois que c'est ça que j'aimerais bien… »

Vector regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules. Non, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Cyrus pouvait vouloir dire…Il ignorait même que son frère ait une opinion sur un sujet pareil !

« Et peut-on demander ? »

« Oui sans doute… j'ai… j'ai beaucoup d'intérêt pour… pour le métier d'ethno mage… » -déclara Cyrus avec une certaine timidité, comme s'il s'attendait à qu'on se moque de lui. Comme Harry et Vector le dévisageaient avec stupéfaction, il continua : « comprendre les savoirs magiques traditionnel, les faire connaître, réduire notre arrogance face à la différence… tout ça ! »

Harry reconnut le discours. C'était celui qu'Aesthelia avait tenu à Andromeda au moment du mariage de Remus et Tonks. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Cyrus les avait écoutés et encore moins que son frère s'envisageait partager la vie de tribus magiques... Instinctivement, il regarda Vector qui semblait hésiter.

« C'était… c'était aussi le métier de votre mère, si je m'abuse… » - demanda-t-elle finalement très doucement.

« Oui… celui aussi de ma marraine… mais je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de ça… »

« Vous avez de toutes façons le temps d'y réfléchir… »

« Oui, mais ça veut quand même dire que je dois prendre des matières fondamentales l'année prochaine… il y a donc des chances que vous me voyiez dans votre classe… » - répondit Cyrus en soutenant son regard avec cet air de confiance innocente que Harry lui enviait très souvent.

« L'étude d'autre langages comme les runes pourrait aussi être important… » - fit remarquer Prudence Vector.

Cyrus haussa les épaules.

« Il faut peut-être rester raisonnable dans mes choix… Harry vous dirait que mon latin reste plus qu'élémentaire ! »

Comme l'interpellation de son frère avait ramené les regards sur lui, Harry ne sut d'abord pas quoi dire. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on l'interroge sur ces projets d'avenir. Il y avait quelques semaines, il aurait sans doute parlé du métier d'Auror – même s'il n'avait pas de réponse aux objections de Cyrus sur la validité des lois magiques. En fait, il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, son avenir professionnel lui paraissant appartenir à un avenir par trop lointain. Et, il s'en rendit compte alors, personne ne lui avait jamais posé la question ! Ni Remus, ni son grand-père, ni aucun de ses professeurs…. Cette ligne de pensée ramena évidemment la prophétie et ses limitations sur son avenir au premier plan de ses pensées. Avec un soupir, il opta donc pour une conversation plus banale :

« Et vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, professeur ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui, oui, merci… Beaucoup de copies à corriger malheureusement ! »

« Il faudrait éviter de donner tant d'examens avant les vacances », proposa Cyrus, ayant sans doute terminé son quota de conversation polie pour l'heure.

« Mais jeune homme, ça voudrait dire que ce serait les élèves qui auraient à travailler pendant les vacances » - rétorqua Vector, céleste, et Harry pouffa en voyant la tête de son frère. « Encore que cette année, avec le Tournoi, je m'attends à la plus grande dispersion des élèves pendant ce semestre », ajouta-t-elle sur un ton résigné et Harry pensa qu'elle ne devait pas compter parmi les supporters du Tournoi. Trelawney, non plus, sans doute ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« …Le Tournoi… » - intervint la voix spectrale du professeur de Divination le sortant brutalement de ses pensées, « le tournoi est une chance… »

« Une bonne excuse pour les paresseux, oui », grommela Vector.

« C'est une chance pour ceux qui ont du courage, des ambitions », renchérit Trelaweney, parlant toujours avec cette voix désincarnée, « c'est un bon lieu pour affronter son destin ».

Destin était encore un mot que Harry avait du mal à entendre sans se figer. Malgré les affirmations de son grand-père et de son père, il n'était pas totalement convaincu qu'il avait une telle prise sur ce fameux destin. Toutes ces choses qui s'étaient passées avant sa naissance, toutes celles qui s'étaient passées depuis… tous ces futurs possibles… Il lança un regard un peu nerveux à Cyrus qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est certain, Sybille, qu'il faut encore être convaincu d'avoir un destin », répondit finalement Prudence Vector, sur le ton de quelqu'un qui se retient d'être bien plus virulent.

« Il ne s'agit pas de conviction, il s'agit d'intuition », répondit très calmement Trelawney.

Prudence Vector leva les yeux au ciel ravalant sans doute des arguments qu'elle savait inutiles mais la professeur de Divination continua très doucement, les yeux toujours perdus dans les flammes : « Je suis sûre que Harry me comprend, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il avait de l'intuition… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Harry sentit à la réaction de son frère qu'il avait perçu comme lui qu'elle n'en aurait pas dit autant en son cas.

« Ça Harry, ne manque pas d'imagination ! » grommela finalement Cyrus mais sa sortie fut opportunément couverte par le bruit des portes qui s'ouvraient sur les directeurs sur l'école.

« Nous sommes désolés d'arriver si tard, j'espère que vous ne mourez pas trop de faim», s'excusa Remus avec un grand sourire, « M. Rusard, pouvez-vous essayer de retrouver ceux et celles qui se sont désespérés de nous attendre ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants qui se répartissaient librement autour de la table. Vector s'avança à son tour en souriant, demandant au directeur de Poudlard et à sa femme ce qu'ils comptaient faire du futur ethnomage qu'ils élevaient. Harry observa avec amusement la surprise de Remus et les efforts de Cyrus pour échapper à une nouvelle conversation sur le sujet.

Mais il sentit derrière lui la présence presque immatérielle de la professeur de Divination, toujours assise auprès du feu. Il repensa à ses paroles étonnamment favorables au Tournoi et il se retourna pour l'observer. Elle ne semblait pas intéressée par les conversation autour d'elle, perdue dans son monde intérieur, sirotant du thé venant de sa théière qu'elle ne partageait avec personne. Il repensa aux souvenirs que son Grand-père avait partagés avec lui et il frissonna, impressionné que des paroles aussi décisives pour sa vie puissent être provenir de quelqu'un d'aussi falot.

« Sybille, Harry, venez nous rejoindre ! » appela alors son père.

Harry acquiesça et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la professeur de Divination qui sembla alors seulement s'arracher à la fascination du feu. Elle se levait très lentement, rajustant ses multiples couches de châles autour de ses bras et levant ses grands yeux de myope démultipliés par ses épaisses lunettes vers Harry, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry dut réprimer un frisson nerveux et il eut l'impression fugace que sa cicatrice le lançait. Mais Trelawney s'avança lentement vers la table et murmura en passant devant lui :

« La cicatrice, Harry… la cicatrice… »

000

« T'as eu un Eclair de Feu ! » s'exclama Ron, « t'as eu un Eclair de Feu pour Noël ? »

Dean, Seamus et Neville abandonnèrent aussitôt leurs rangements pour venir admirer le nouveau balai de Harry.

« Dommage qu'il n'y est pas de matchs cette année… » - commenta le premier.

« On peut peut-être en organiser, non Harry ? » remarqua le second.

« Faut voir… peut-être entre des épreuves du Tournoi… faudrait en parler avec les autres équipes...» - reconnut Harry réfléchissant tout haut.

« On pourra l'essayer ? » s'enquit Seamus, la main glissant légèrement sur le manche profilé.

« Pourquoi pas », répondit Harry en regardant Ron. Il avait plus ou moins prévu de lui donner son ancien balai, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour que l'ombrageux rouquin l'accepte. Sans doute à un autre moment…

« Oh moi, je suis sûr que je tomberais », murmura Neville mais ses yeux brillaient autant que ceux de ses camarades de dortoir.

« Ecoute, Neville, ce n'est pas si différent d'un autre balai ! Cyrus n'a pas encore réussi à se casser quelque chose avec le sien, et pourtant il a essayé ! » - répondit joyeusement Harry.

« Cyrus en a eu un aussi ? » demanda Ron et la jalousie cette fois était patente.

« Oui… un chacun… c'était notre cadeau de Noël… » - expliqua Harry, essayant de souligner qu'ils n'avaient pas eu des milliers de cadeaux non plus.

« Destiné à entrer dans l'équipe, bon sang ne saurait mentir », commenta Ron, essayant de se moquer de sa propre amertume avec assez peu de succès.

Les trois autres Gryffondors se reculèrent imperceptiblement des deux amis et Harry soupira :

« Je croyais que c'était fini, toi et Cyrus ? » finit-il par demander.

« Mais tout à fait, je ne vais pas lui reprocher d'avoir des parents riches et particulièrement magnanimes avec lui… » - répliqua Ron, un peu raide.

Harry décida qu'il n'aurait pas cette conversation-là. Il n'y était pour rien si les Weasley n'avaient pas les moyens d'offrir à leurs enfants tout ce qu'ils pouvaient désirer. Quant à la soit disant magnanimité de Remus et Tonks, il était convaincu que Ron ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

« A propos de famille, alors, ces vœux du Ministère ? » demanda-t-il au contraire.

« Aussi ennuyeux qu'on pouvait se les imaginer… » - répondit Ron semblant néanmoins apprécier le changement de conversation. « En plus, t'étais pas là.. «

« Malade », précisa Harry aux autres.

« Chanceux, oui… et les jumeaux avaient juré à maman qu'il ne se passerait rien », conclut sombrement Ron.

Harry sourit et ajouta : « Cyrus aussi »

« Oui, il paraît… Encore que j'ai cru qu'il allait tout oublier quand Malefoy est venu l'asticoter… »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Il t'a pas raconté ? » s'étonna le rouquin.

« Non »

Ron eut presque l'air embarrassé puis il raconta avec un haussement d'épaules :

« En fait... ils s'étaient planqués, Ginny et lui, dans une des loges au-dessus… On est allé les rejoindre avec les jumeaux et Cédric…Ils voulaient… ils voulaient que Cyrus leur montre où vous aviez trouvé des… alcools… l'année dernière…»

Harry resta impassible, laissant à ses autres copains de dortoirs le soin de s'étonner du projet comme de l'association et Ron se dépatouiller avec les explications. Cyrus avait dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé et il le croyait.

« Cyrus était en train de nous expliquer que vous étiez tombés par hasard sur des caisses de réserve l'année dernière… quand Pansy et Malefoy sont arrivés… Je sais même plus sur quelle excuse… Mais… ils ont commencé à dire à Cyrus qu'il perdait son temps avec nous… »

Là, Ron jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, comme s'il prenait conscience de la présence des autres et du sens de ses paroles. Mais Harry choisit une nouvelle fois de hausser les épaules – tant pis pour Ron !

« …le dernier des Black devrait s'associer à mieux que des Weasley », proposa-t-il calmement.

Il entendit les exclamations étouffées de Neville et Dean. Seamus se racla la gorge mais lui ne quitta pas Ron des yeux.

« Hum… un truc comme ça », maugréa-t-il, « enfin bref, Cyrus a essayé de pas leur répondre et Drago a continué… »

« Loup-garou ? » continua Harry, avec un détachement ironique et sans pitié qui faisait clairement penser au plus jeune des Lupin.

« Moins direct que ça, mais c'était l'idée », confirma Ron avec une grimace.

« Et ? »

« Et Cyrus est devenu très pâle…On a tous cru qu'il allait se jeter sur lui, Malefoy aussi… il était prêt…mais finalement, Cyrus s'est mis à rire… « Tu voudrais bien, hein, que je me batte avec toi… tu voudrais bien passer encore pour la victime et que je me fasse tuer pas mon père… et bien, désolé Drago, pas aujourd'hui !» Et il est sorti… »

Dean siffla.

« Cyrus Lupin raisonnable ? Le score de Gryffondor va remonter ! »

Harry sourit, essaya de retenir sa pique mais échoua :

«Tu vois Ron, finalement, des parents magnanimes…. »

Les oreilles de son ami s'empourprèrent.

« J'ai pas voulu dire ça… »

Un drôle de silence retomba sur le dortoir, Ron et Harry s'observant du coin de l'œil. Dean et Seamus se reculèrent imperceptiblement mais finalement Neville intervint.

« Pourquoi... Harry…. ton frère… c'est un Black ? »

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il ne pouvait pas trop faire demi-tour maintenant. Il avait plus ou moins consciemment compté sur les rumeurs qui avaient circulé depuis que Cyrus vivait avec eux. Mais si ses camarades voulaient une confirmation de sa part, pouvait-il leur refuser ?

« C'est aussi un Lupin… comme moi », finit-il par répondre.

Ron était embarrassé, Neville confus. Dean et Seamus se consultèrent et le premier reprit :

« Tu veux dire qu'il est adopté ? »

« Mon père s'est marié avec sa mère, alors qu'elle l'attendait », répondit Harry, récitant la version dumbledorienne.

« Son père c'est Sirius Black ? »

« Celui qui a... tes parents ? » - s'embourba Neville.

« Sirius Black a été accusé à tort, même le Ministère l'a reconnu… » - énonça Harry, évitant le regard de tous ces camarades.

« Et il ne s'occupe pas de son fils ? » demanda Seamus.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il le considère comme son fils… et puis Cyrus a déjà un père… » - rétorqua Harry, conscient de l'agressivité de son ton mais incapable de le contenir.

Le plus profond silence tomba sur le dortoir et cette fois ce fut Harry qui le brisa en demandant :

« Ce n'est pas réellement un secret… mais je vous serais reconnaissant d'éviter d'en parler à tout le monde… et même à Cyrus… »

« Bien sûr Harry », avaient répondu les quatre autres.

000

Harry s'était attendu à que ses révélations ne ravivent encore les préventions que ses camardes semblaient avoir parfois envers lui, qu'elles soulignent une fois de plus sa différence du commun des sorciers. Mais ses inquiétudes ne se vérifièrent pas. Au contraire. Comme si la confiance d'Harry avait nourrit la confiance de ses camarades de dortoir. Seul Ron avait grogné quand ils avaient été seuls qu'il aurait pu lui dire avant. Mais il avait fini par reconnaître que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose et s'était plutôt enthousiasmé que Harry lui donne son ancien balai.

Le retour à la vie scolaire et communautaire n'était donc finalement pas si difficile et il tendait même à l'aider à fermer ses cicatrices, à mettre un peu de distance entre lui et toutes les interrogations et les doutes de la fin de l'année précédente. Quelques jours après la rentrée, Harry attendait donc l'arrivée de la professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, en discutant tranquillement avec ses camarades de la très prochaine arrivée des délégations des autres écoles, sujet qui remplissait aisément les conversations, deux jours plus tard

« Tiens, elle n'est pas là, notre grande Auror détachée…. Elle se sent faible ? » - remarqua soudain une voix traînante et hautaine que tous connaissaient bien. Harry vit les regards inquiets et furieux que lui lancèrent ses camarades Gryffondors et il leur sourit comme pour les inviter à résister à la provocation.

« Malefoy », constata-t-il.

« C'est dangereux paraît-il les grossesses de lycanthropes », continua Drago. « Elle est peut-être partie pour Sainte Mangouste. »

Tiens, il savait déjà ça, pensa Harry. Ni Remus, ni Tonks leur avaient caché que la lycanthropie du premier posait problème. Même si les enfants à naître n'étaient pas affectés, le corps de Tonks pouvait repousser les embryons comme des corps étrangers et elle était soumise à un traitement préventif assez lourd.

« Tu es bien informé dis-moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? »

« Tu penses que tu mettras combien de siècles à te rappeler de mon nom entier, Malefoy ? » demanda sourdement Harry.

« Tu es si fier d'être un Lupin ? Pas besoin pourtant, puisque ma chère cousine s'occupe de les multiplier ! »

« Et nous qui espérions que vous en profiteriez pour la renier définitivement ! » regretta comiquement Harry, arrachant quelques rires étouffés à ses camarades.

Malefoy gronda :

« Nous tenons le sang en trop grande estime pour ne pas regretter sa mésalliance »

« Joli, Malefoy, tu seras un bon petit avocat véreux… comme ton père ! »

« Laisse donc mon père là où il est ! »

« Dès que tu laisseras toute ma famille en paix, cher cousin ! »

Malefoy se crispa dans une attitude menaçante et Harry soutint son regard, déterminé à ne pas faire le premier geste mais à ne pas se laisser faire pour autant. Seule l'arrivée de Tonks, légèrement essoufflée, mit une fin claire à l'affrontement latent.

« Excusez-moi, un appel du ministère pour la sécurité du Tournoi, j'ai été prévenue à la dernière minute… » - expliqua-t-elle, refermant la porte de la classe derrière elle. La plupart des élèves s'étaient levés à son arrivée mais, malgré tout, on pouvait toujours remarquer que Harry et Malefoy se tenaient au milieu d'un cercle informel et qu'ils s'opposaient physiquement l'un à l'autre. . « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Malefoy, Potter-Lupin, un problème ? »

« Non, professeur », grommela Harry, préférant éviter d'obliger Tonks à arbitrer une querelle qui mélangeait si intimement le scolaire et le familial. Mais il détesta la lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy.

« Je m'enquerrais de votre santé, professeur », lança d'ailleurs ce dernier.

Beaucoup d'élèves se figèrent. Tonks lui lança un regard inquisiteur :

« Votre sollicitude me touche, M. Malefoy, mais je vais très bien, merci… Asseyez-vous tous et prenez vos livres… Nous allons nous intéresser aujourd'hui…»

« A la reproduction des loups-garous ! » lança Malefoy dans un silence général et tendu. Même Pansy Parkinson se mordit les lèvres.

Tonks prit le temps de répondre.

« L'étude des loups-garous nous occupera au troisième trimestre, M. Malefoy, et je retiens d'ores et déjà que vous vous portez volontaire pour un exposé sur leur reproduction, en attendant je voudrais que nous lisions ensemble le chapitre introductif sur les créatures des eaux douces, p59. Melle Parkinson, pouvez-vous commencer ? »

Il y eut quelques rires étouffés et le cours commença, à peine plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée. Malefoy fulminait mais ne semblait pas oser entreprendre quoique ce soit de plus provocateur. « La limite des Serpentards », pensa Harry, un peu distrait. La main d'Hermione se posa sur son bras et elle tourna avec beaucoup d'affectation la page de son livre. Zut, il n'écoutait pas vraiment Dean Thomas qui lisait un paragraphe sur les serpents d'eau. En tournant lui aussi sa page, il croisa la regard de Tonks et il sentit ses joues rosir. Non ce n'était pas le moment d'embarrasser Tonks…Il se concentra sur la fin de la leçon.

« Bien, nous allons commencer la semaine prochaine par l'étude des Pitiponks, je dois en recevoir d'un jour à l'autre…et malgré les perturbations que va certainement imposer le Tournoi, nous allons à peu de choses près suivre le plan proposé dans ce chapitre pendant le deuxième trimestre. Puisque nous parlons de l'avenir, et qu'il me semble dommage que tous ne puisse pas juger du sel des fines remarques de M. Malefoy, je dois vous prévenir d'ores et déjà que je ne finirais peut-être pas l'année avec vous car… je suis enceinte… »

Les garçons eurent l'air sidéré et les filles se partagèrent entre le rire nerveux et les félicitations. Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Tonks eut un petit sourire crispé et un regard interrogateur pour Harry qui lui rendit son sourire. Non, décidément, il espérait de plus en plus de la transparence.

000

« La délégation de Durmstrang arrivera la première… vers 10 heures… »

« Pourtant ils viennent de plus loin », remarqua Marigold Chourave.

« Mme Olympe n'est pas connue comme quelqu'un qui se lève tôt », dit doucement Remus.

« Non ? » demanda Minerva McGonagall.

« … et puis je pense qu'elle a envie de se faire admirer… » - termina-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Tous autour de lui acquiescèrent avec un petit sourire.

« On en sait plus sur leur candidat ? » demanda Flitwick d'un air curieux.

Remus se pencha sur le dernier parchemin reçu de Karkarov.

« Oui, donc, Victor Krum le premier candidat est retenu par les entraînements de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch… ils n'ont pas pu trouver de terrain d'entente. Ils ont donc un nouveau candidat, ou devrais-je dire une candidate… »

« Ça c'est bien, sinon ça faisait trois garçons.. » fit remarquer Minerva

« Parce que Romaric est un nom de garçon ? » s'étonna Marigold en ce tournant vers elle.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge pour ramener le silence parmi ses collègues.

« Oui, Romaric Dubosc, le candidat de Beaux-Bâtons, est un garçon… pour Durmstrang, on nous annonce une certaine Natassia Vildon… »

« Vildon », répéta Rogue, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation. Remus ne fut pas le seul à entendre la tension de sa voix.

« Vildon, oui… vous la connaissez, professeur Rogue ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Les Vildon vivaient en Angleterre… jusqu'en 1981 », expliqua sombrement le Maître des potions.

« Oh ? Vous les connaissiez ? » - demanda le professeur Chourave avec tant de bonne volonté que Remus faillit exploser de rire – Marigold avait un tellement bon fond qu'elle semblait jamais capable d'envisager le pire. Mais Minerva avait perçu toutes les implications de la phrase de Severus Rogue.

« Personne n'ignore que beaucoup de sympathisants de Vous-Savez-Qui ont fui vers l'Europe de l'Est… Pensez-vous qu'on doive vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas interdits sur le territoire ? »

Severus secoua la tête et cracha presque :

« Pas plus que Karkaroff… autant que je sache…»

Les cinq professeurs restèrent silencieux dans la salle des professeurs. Ils prirent brusquement conscience de l'heure tardive de leur réunion, du silence qui les entourait, du château endormi autour d'eux, de la forêt à l'extérieur, de l'Angleterre tout autour, et du monde et ses agitations plus loin encore…. Tout était si paisible à Poudlard. Si fragile...

00000

On y vient, on y vient, non ?   
De pierres, de glace ou de toiles, la suite s'appelle _Châteaux…_

Ah si, note sur les concours **: ils continuent !**  
J'ai retenu parmi tout ce que vous m'avez écrit deux propositions pour l'animagus de Harry : Oeil-de-nuit et Snoer (neige en norvégien)…

Ai de mon côté pensé à Petite-Lune (mais ça fait un peu Yakari…)


	22. Châteaux

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Merci à Mme Rowlings de nous prêter ses jouets!  
Merci à Alixe d'avoir relu cinq versions différentes de la deuxième scène…  
Merci à Vert d'avoir traduit les propos de Mme Maxime… trop mouarf, non ?

Ce coup-là, vous m'avez tous étonnée… en réagissant pas du tout là où je vous attendais !  
Ça m'apprendra à jouer les Sybille…

J'ai remarqué aussi que vous ne lisez pas les réponses à review des autres… Alors pour TOUT LE MONDE…. Dans _Cristaux de Neelps,_ Neelps est l'inversé de Spleen… Normal que ça rende un peu suicidaire…

**Alixe…** Contente que tu l'aies vue, finalement !... Mais bon, y a que toi….  
Prudence est toute à toi ! Hâte de la voir face à Willy Boy !  
**Lunenoire…** En règle général, j'évite comme la peste les Drago/Harry parce que c'est quand même toujours la même chose ! Mais, de temps en temps, ça permet aussi de montrer qu'ils grandissent, car la forme change…  
**Thamril…** Mowgli ? Non, honnêtement, je ne crois pas en Mowgli… Beaucoup trop moldu pour l'occasion… Comment connaîtraient-ils ça ?  
**Titou…**. Dire que je croyais que tu avais trouvé !  
**Ryan… **Hermione ? J'ai relu le chapitre et je vois pas… La scène où elle intervient, elle prévient juste Harry qu'il n'a pas tourné la page… rien que de la solidarité entre amis en classe…Déçu ?  
**Chiffonnette**… Avoir lu les trois opus en un week-end, c'est… impressionnant… Ta famille a en effet du avoir du mal à te voir !  
Et bien, j'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant…  
**Fée Fléau**… Castor et Pollux… Mouarf….  
Vildon… Oui, elle n'a pas un nom sympa… et ça va pas s'arranger dans quelques lignes, normalement… Je jouais avec Devil en fait, mais c'est pas bien loin de Voldie….  
Et tu penses déjà que je pourrais mettre dans une quatrième année ? Pauvre de moi…  
**Alana Chantelune...** Non, non, je me complique la vie et je fais un Tournoi à moi toute seule – sans doute est-ce un choix assez peu raisonnable, mais est-ce qu'écrire des fanfictions est bien raisonnable ?  
**Mystick…** Charlie et Cassiopée… elles doivent être adorables tes nièces… Pas sûre cependant que les étoiles aient toutes laissé de bons souvenirs dans la famille Black… Charles pourrait plaire à Tonks, que je sens dans le no-no sense sur ce sujet… Quant à Esteban – que je trouve aussi « hot » - je ne vois pas comment l'amener…. Mais, sait-on jamais…  
**Andromaque…** Reverra-t-on Sirius ?… Mais Cyrus est Sirius… ou je comprends pas la question…  
**Guézanne**… Cicatrisé ? Hum à voir… le débat entre le passé et l'avenir est ouvert… avec un léger avantage pour l'avenir…  
**Juliette**… Moi, j'aime bien l'idée que Cyrus fasse ses propres choix…. Bellatrix ? Mais je peux pas la voir à votre place !

Chapitre politique….

**Vingt-deux – Châteaux**

Les élèves étaient venus se regrouper au pied du grand escalier dès la fin du petit déjeuner. Il n'y aurait pas de cours ce matin-là car on attendait les deux écoles qui allaient rivaliser avec Poudlard pour la Coupe des trois sorciers. Et la présence de Diggory, Weasley et Umbridge, représentants le Ministère, ajoutait encore à la solennité et à l'excitation.

_Comme s'il y avait besoin que ces trois-là perdent aussi leur temps ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'une école tout entière perde la tête, il fallait que le Ministère cautionne de telles stupidités !_

Severus Rogue n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment Lupin faisait-il pour arborer ce sourire stupide ? N'avait-il donc rien de mieux à faire que d'accueillir Karkaroff et Maxime ? Ne savait-il pas combien le premier détestait les loups-garous ? Combien la seconde serait prête à tout pour ramener la coupe dans son école ! _Stupide tournoi !_

« Flint, n'avez-vous donc aucun souci de votre honneur que vous portiez votre uniforme déboutonné ? » Le garçon perdit un instant sa prestance hautaine et Severus put voir, en vague, des dizaines d'autres vérifier leur mise. _Il faut toujours tout faire ici !_

Presque satisfait de la tenue de ses élèves, il rejoignit à grands pas le corps professoral.

« Durmstrang ne devrait plus tarder », annonça alors Vector consultant sa montre.

Comme si les éléments lui obéissaient un nuage noir, bas et ventru, s'imposa dans le ciel bleu et pur de Poudlard. Tout le monde au sol rajusta sa cape et un vent glacé glissa sur le sol enneigé, faisant s'envoler la neige la plus légère et frissonner les humains comme les branches du saule Cogneur.

Le cœur de Severus se serra. N'y avait-il que lui pour voir un présage sinistre dans ce froid surnaturel. _Karkaroff n'a pas changé, j'en suis sûr ! Comment aurait-il changé ?_

Le vent glacé et le nuage, enflèrent et bientôt ils ne semblèrent plus faire qu'un et lier le ciel à la terre dans un tourbillon gris et sombre. Puis le ciel parut aspirer le tourbillon et découvrit aux yeux des spectateurs frigorifiés un château d'inspiration baroque, avec ses tours élancées et vertigineuses, ses grandes fenêtres à meneau et une double porte argentée.

Un château parfait, de contes de fée, murmurèrent plusieurs stupides élèves – _sans doute nés moldus_… et cette impression d'irréalité était sans doute renforcée par la matière du château - la glace - qui étincelait dans le soleil écossais.

« Faudrait pas un printemps trop hâtif », fit remarquer la pratique Chourave.

_Ou, au contraire, un grand feu purificateur,_ songea Severus, conscient de sa propre aigreur et incapable de la contenir dans les limites de la froide raison. _Le monde magique a été trop gentil avec nous, ils auraient dû nous traquer jusqu'au dernier… refuser de pardonner… Ne peuvent-ils pas voir au-delà de l'image ?_

La foule, adultes comme enfants, admirait l'apparition à haute voix. Mais, lorsque les portes d'argent du château glacé s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir une dizaine d'élèves menés par Karkaroff lui-même, le silence revint brusquement dans les rangs. Pourtant l'excitation restait palpable.

« Tu le vois le candidat ? » « C'est pas une fille ? » « Tu crois qu'ils sont venus dans la tornade ? » « Plutôt un Portoloin », proposèrent les élèves les plus âgés.

_Futile, ridicule, stupide… était-ce pour eux qu'il avait pris tant de risques ? Etait-ce pour eux qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir depuis qu'il avait appris que Karkaroff lui-même accompagnerait ses élèves – et non son adjoint comme ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière à BeauxBâtons ?_

La délégation approchait, emmitouflée dans d'épaisses capes fourrure, ordonnée et martiale. Lupin lui fit signe de se joindre à lui – son regard attentif lui appris qu'il lisait clairement son mal-être, et Rogue le détesta pour cela.

« Bienvenus à Poudlard ! »

Lupin accueillit aimable son homologue bulgare, ignorant superbement sa visible froideur.

_Comme si le fait qu'il lui serre la main effaçait ce que Igor peut penser des loups-garous !_ _Ce que j'ai pu en penser moi aussi,_ se corrigea intérieurement Severus et son malaise crut encore.

« Enchanté professeur Lupin, professeur Rogue… je suis heureux de vous revoir », répondit lentement Karkaroff, le fixant ouvertement.

_Tu crois lui apprendre que tu me connais ? Tu crois me connaître ? Mais tu te trompes, Karkaroff ! C'est moi qui sais qui tu es !_

« Très belle entrée », offrit-il, néanmoins, impartial.

« Merci », répondit le directeur de Durmstrang sans le quitter des yeux.

_Il insiste en plus !_

« Et voici donc la championne de Durmstrang ? » intervint Lupin.

_Il croit sans doute que j'ai besoin de son aide ! Mais jamais Karkaroff ne va s'intéresser à toi, Lupin ! Il n'est pas venu pour toi ! Ne peux-tu le comprendre ?_

Le regard de Karkaroff revint néanmoins poliment sur le directeur de Poudlard avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui se tenait un pas derrière lui, mais un pas devant ses camarades de Durmstrang. Grande et charpentée, Natassia Vildon avait des traits aristocratiques, des yeux clairs, des cheveux presque blancs.

_Savant mélange de Claudius et de Barbara ! -_ jugea Severus, ému malgré lui de retrouver des visages plus jeunes mêlés dans les traits de la jeune fille.

Elle ne semblait absolument pas impressionnée par la situation. Quand Karkaroff l'invita de la main, elle vint directement se présenter à l'équipe de Poudlard, puis aux représentants du Ministère qui les avait rejoints.

« Bravo Mademoiselle », dit gentiment l'inénarrable Arthur Weasley, « je suis sûr que vous saurez représenter votre école comme la vaillance et la compétence des jeunes sorcières face à leurs homologues masculins !»

« Il est clair que la pureté du sang est plus importante que le sexe », déclara la jeune fille, sans une trace d'accent. Elle garda la tête haute et le front serein comme si elle ignorait le contenu subversif de ses paroles. Pourtant Severus put voir que même Remus en doutait.

_Et oui, voilà les vipères que tu as invitées dans ton refuge, Lupin ! Ne t'ai-je pas inlassablement mis en garde ! Mais tu es comme Albus, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement plus Gryffondor de réparer ses erreurs plutôt que de les éviter !_

« Heureusement, Mademoiselle, la qualité du savoir continue de l'emporter sur celle du sang », lâcha Lupin, un peu brusquement.

_Parce que tu crois qu'ils ont besoin que tu leur dises que tu n'es qu'un demi-humain ? Ne sois donc pas si prévisible !_

« Oui, le Tournoi va permettre à tous de montrer ce qu'ils savent faire ! Et d'ailleurs, vous avez déjà commencé ! » - intervint finalement Diggory, sans doute soucieux de voir la conversation restée dans les limites polies du consensus. « Vraiment magnifique, un château d'une rare beauté, je me demande ce que Mme Maxime va nous proposer ! »

_Et en voilà encore un autre qui croit que la meilleure politique est celle de l'autruche ! Terrifiant !_

Le directeur de Durmstrang eut un petit sourire suffisant comme pour dire qu'il ne craignait pas la concurrence française. Mais avant que les autres aient ajouté au sujet, une rumeur s'éleva des élèves assemblés, et Remus tourna la tête vers l'Ouest. Au dessus de la Forêt interdite, on distinguait une masse rouge et dorée, une masse sphérique, qui arrivait à vive allure en direction de Poudlard.

« Un ballon », constata Filius Flitwick avec l'air d'un enfant ravi.

Une montgolfière se détachait, en effet, de plus en plus nettement dans le ciel clair. Elle ralentit, survola le château de glace, et amorça une descente lente et digne sur la prairie enneigée. Quand l'imposante nacelle toucha le sol, le ballon se dégonfla d'un seul coup, et s'étala sur la neige comme un manteau de cérémonie. Une seconde, tout le monde crut que c'était fini et un sourire supérieur réapparut sur le visage de Karkaroff qui s'était figé pour observer l'arrivée des Français.

Mais le manteau prit vie et bientôt, trois pics se dressèrent, un central plus haut que les deux autres, soulevant l'étoffe pour former des dômes et de larges plis majestueux. De nouveaux pics apparurent et des auvents vinrent s'ajouter. Un drapeau frappé aux armes de BeauxBâtons fit son apparition et claqua dans le vent.

« Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ? » entendit Severus murmurer Tonks, quand l'immense assemblage de tentures et de cordes fut terminé.

« Vous connaissez la tapisserie française, la Dame à la Licorne ? » demanda Prudence Vector qui était à ses côtés.

« Oh… Oui, Bien sûr ! »

_Et voilà donc tout ce qui les intéresse ! Les bébés ! Les tapisseries ! Les Tournois ! Les festins ! Panem et circenses ! - _songea douloureusement Severus.

Les tentures qui fermaient la tente principale s'ouvrirent d'un coup, révélant la haute stature de Mme Maxime entourée d'une dizaine d'élèves dont le plus grand lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Le petit groupe sortit d'un pas assuré de l'ombre du dais et Lupin, une nouvelle fois, lui fit signe de se joindre à lui pour les accueillir. Aucun des deux hommes n'étaient à proprement parler petit, et pourtant à côté de l'imposante directrice de Beaux-Bâtons, ils avaient l'air de collégien. Mais, Lupin ne sembla pas se sentir diminué et s'adressa à Mme Maxime avec entrain et bonne humeur :

« Mme Maxime, je suis très heureux et fier de vous voir à Poudlard ! »

« « Il faut m'appeuler Olympe, mon cheur Remus, il faut… Nous en avons deujà parleu… Cette neige est deulicieuse ! »

_L'alliance du loup-garou et de la demi-géante ! Karkaroff va devoir mettre un mouchoir sur sa fierté,_ estima peu aimablement Severus.

« Je vous présente le professeur Rogue qui m'assiste dans la difficile tâche de gérer cette école », continuait Lupin, toujours aussi souriant et amical.

« Oh oui, n'eust-ce pas ? J'eu entendu parleu de vous ! » - répondit Mme Maxime.

_En bien, visiblement !_ Severus s'inclina avec raideur, ignorant le froncement de sourcil de Lupin. _C'est elle qui a commencé !_

« Meus je vois que Karkaroff est deujà arriveu », continua Maxime, visiblement indifférente à la réaction du Maître des Potions, « Son château eut treus reuhussi… un peu froid, peut-eutre… »

_Elle aussi ! Sage Cerridwen, protégez les imbéciles !_

« Allons le rejoindre », proposa Remus.

« Bien sûr, Romaric, Veunez aveuc nous ! » dit la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

Un jeune garçon, tellement brun, fin et élancé qu'il semblait presque un ultime descendant des légendaires elfes des forêts, se détacha du groupe d'élèves. Il avait la démarche dansante et un sourire éblouissant qui transformait profondément son visage. Il remercia poliment Lupin et Rogue de leur accueil.

_Encore un qui n'a pas froid aux yeux ! McMillan va se faire déchiqueter par ces deux là ! Mais, voilà Marigold qui nous l'amène ! Le coq du sacrifice ! Lui s'en rend bien compte et ne nous remercie pas de le jeter en pâture aux deux autres ! Ça se lit sur son visage !._

Danny McMillan était plus grand que Dubosc et plus petit que Vildon. Il était le candidat de Poudlard et il aurait dû savoir que tous le soutenaient. Il était le seul à s'exprimer dans sa langue maternelle mais, même de loin, beaucoup sentirent qu'il était surtout intimidé. Malgré les encouragements de Remus, de Chourave et de Diggory, il parût particulièrement emprunté.

Dans la bousculade peu digne qui suivit l'invitation de Lupin de rentrer dans le château, Severus entendit le jeune Weasley commenter pour ses camarades.

« Tu veux que je te dise, Harry, quand je vois McMillan à côté des deux autres, je me dis que Poudlard n'a pas beaucoup de chance ! »

C'était triste à dire, mais Severus était pour la première fois de sa vie d'accord avec un Weasley !

000

« Harry, tu dors ? »

« Non, Ron, j'y arrive pas ! »

Comment aurait-il pu dormir après cette journée ? L'arrivée des autres écoles avaient été grandiose et le reste de la courte journée n'avait été qu'une longue et interminable attente collective jusqu'au repas du soir. Tout Poudlard n'avait qu'une envie revoir les vingt extra-terrestres qui venaient de bousculer la vie régulière de l'Ecole. On voulait en savoir plus sur les sombres et raides Durmstrang. On voulait voir de plus près les brillants et légers BeauxBâtons. On voulait les connaître, les sentir, les toucher …

On se demandait s'ils resteraient tout leur séjour à cette cinquième table rajoutée au milieu de la Grande Salle ou s'ils pourraient se mêler aux étudiants. On pariait déjà sur d'éventuels couples. Bref, on avait été particulièrement loin des enchantements, de la métamorphose ou des potions !

Même les professeurs avaient paru distraits, s'arrêtant dans leur déambulation dans la classe pour observer par la fenêtre les deux nouveaux châteaux de Poudlard. Flitwick ne put s'empêcher de donner moult explications techniques sur les charmes utilisés – quelque soit le niveau de compréhension des élèves en face de lui. En Divination, Trelawney avait constamment trouvé des références au Tournoi dans toutes les prédictions de ses élèves qu'ils emploient le tarot, les feuilles de thé ou la boule de cristal. Binns, une nouvelle fois, fut le seul professeur qui sembla totalement ignorer l'arrivée des autres écoles et l'ouverture imminente du Tournoi. Comment aurait-il pu dormir !

« Moi non plus…. » - murmura son ami avec un soupir. « J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils font dans leur igloo ou dans leur tente… »

Harry sourit dans l'obscurité et s'assit sur son lit.

« Ronald Weasley, t'es en train de me proposer d'oublier de couvre-feu et d'aller faire une promenade nocturne ? » demanda-t-il, un peu moqueur.

Son ami soupira comme toute réponse et Harry sentit qu'il le décevait en parlant de règlement. Ils restèrent silencieux puis le premier reprit :

« Tu sais, hier, j'ai entendu pas hasard, Cyrus discuter avec Fred et George… La carte avance bien… elle n'arrive pas encore à voir les noms mais elle détecte les présences… »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry même si sa question était inutile. Il entendait l'argumentaire sous-jacent. « Ton frère, lui, ne passe pas son temps à respecter le règlement !».

« T'imagine… avec ta cape et leur carte… »

Harry gloussa : « Mieux que tu ne croies… » » Puis, il tendit la main, s'empara de ses lunettes avant de repousser les couvertures et de sortir de son lit. « OK, allons faire un tour… mais vigilance constante, hein ? »

Ron était déjà debout et, malgré l'obscurité, Harry sentit qu'il jubilait. Les deux garçons s'habillèrent silencieusement et descendirent dans la salle commune. Harry avait glissé au cas où dans sa poche sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne l'emploierait qu'en dernier recours, mais c'était stupide de s'en priver !

La salle commune était vide et ils la traversèrent rapidement puis s'engagèrent prudemment dans le couloir. Ils avaient beau faire le moins de bruit possible, ils avaient l'impression que chacun de leur pas s'entendait jusqu'aux cachots. Ils atteignaient l'escalier secondaire qui menait au rez-de-chaussée quand ils entendirent des murmures en bas de l'escalier. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et tendirent l'oreille :

La première voix les glaça. C'était celle de Rusard :

« C'est la première fois, professeur, que je vous vois la nuit » disait-il.

« Oh, vraiment… J'aime pourtant parfois marcher et laisser les visions venir à moi », répondait Trelawney de sa voix sépulcrale. « Mais je vous remercie, M. Rusard, me voici arrivée !»

Harry imagina qu'elle se tenait devant le grand tableau de Circée qui cachait l'entrée de l'aile des professeurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là ? » grommela Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas, c'est une mauvaise direction ! »

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils rebroussèrent chemin, prenant cette fois-ci à droite devant la Tour de Gryffondor pour rejoindre un escalier secondaire. Ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres dans ce nouveau corridor que des bruits de course retentirent.

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry sortit précipitamment sa cape de sa poche et jeta l'étoffe magique sur eux. Avant que les deux amis n'aient eu le temps de décider s'ils voulaient avancer ou reculer, des pas précipités vinrent dans leur direction.

« Tu es sûr ? » murmura une première voix.

« Quelqu'un venait…», répondit une deuxième voix un peu plus aiguë.

« Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un autre étudiant », grommela une troisième.

« On rien du tout comme la der…» reprit la première voix.

George Weasley ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, il venait d'heurter de plein fouet Harry et Ron, invisibles sous la cape.

« Qu'est-ce que… » - commença le jumeau Weasley en se frottant le front.

Fred était statufié. Cyrus, d'abord bouche bée, fronça soudain les sourcils.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

L'interpellé laissa glisser la cape et les jumeaux Weasley eurent encore l'air plus stupéfaits.

« Ron ? » murmura Fred.

Mais George se retourna, leur faisant signe de se taire. Les cinq retinrent leur souffle, s'attendant à chaque instant à l'apparition d'un fantôme, d'un préfet ou du Concierge de Poudlard. Les secondes s'égrenèrent, interminables. Cyrus avait redéployé la carte et secoua la tête.

« Fausse alerte a priori »

« Elle ne nous a pas vus », remarqua Harry.

« Non… peut-être à cause de la cape », répondit son frère toujours très concentré.

« D'ailleurs Harry, d'où tu sors un truc pareil ? » demanda Fred.

« C'est vachement rare ! » ajouta son jumeau.

« Héritage », répondit l'interpellé. Puis comme les jumeaux n'avaient pas l'air satisfaits de sa réponse, il ajouta moins sèchement. « Elle appartenait à James Potter… mon père biologique… Papa me l'a donnée cette année seulement… »

Il ne fit aucun doute que les jumeaux auraient bien immédiatement changé de famille.

« Ça ne marche vraiment pas ? » reprit Harry, désireux de voir la conversation changer de sujet.

Cyrus haussa les épaules.

« On trouve bien les formules… les passages… Mais pour détecter les personnes, ça tient du poker… des fois, y'a des noms, des fois, ils sont faux…je dois oublier quelque chose… » - maugréa le jeune garçon, rejetant d'un geste brusque de la tête ses mèches noires en arrière.

« Oublier ? » s'enquit Fred.

Evidemment, Cyrus ne sembla pas avoir entendu la question.

« Bon, je ferai d'autres recherches… » - soupira-t-il plutôt.

« Tu sais Cyrus, si tu nous disais où tu cherches tout ça, on pourrait t'aider », fit remarquer très doucement George. Harry aurait parié que ce n'était pas la première fois !

« Malheureusement, je crois que vous dire ça serait la plus mauvaise idée que je pourrais avoir », répondit Cyrus tranquillement et Harry dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire. Il n'y avait que Cyrus pour accepter aussi calmement des situations aussi tordues !

« C'est toi qui vois », conclut Fred, visiblement partagé entre la curiosité et le respect.

« Et vous faisiez quoi ? » demanda plutôt Cyrus en se tournant vers Harry.

« On voulait aller faire un tour dehors, ou aux cuisines…. »

« Mais y avait Rusard et Trelawney au pied du Grand escalier ! » soupira Ron, visiblement frustré.

« Trelawney ? » s'étonna George.

« Elle lui révélait peut-être que des Bombabouses vont exploser demain », proposa Fred.

« Tu crois qu'elle a remarqué qu'on a reçu un paquet ce matin ? » demanda innocemment son jumeau

Harry et Cyrus rirent de bon cœur. Seul Ron se renfrogna et Harry se rappela brusquement que ce dernier détestait qu'on se moque de la Divination et de la professeur qui l'enseignait à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas si Ron s'intéressait vraiment à la discipline ou si c'était sa façon de lui reprocher d'avoir choisi une autre voie que lui. En tout cas, ça semblait s'étendre aux moqueries de ses frères et ne pas s'appliquer seulement à ses propres doutes.

« Tant qu'il ne nous font pas des petits ! » conclut alors Cyrus, déclanchant de nouveaux rires et des grimaces dégoûtées des jumeaux.

« Bon, ne sous-estimons pas les signes du destin… Si on rentrait avant que tout ça tourne à la catastrophe ? » - proposa Harry et personne ne trouva à la contredire.

« Oui, soyons raisonnable », dit Fred. « Et prudent », ajouta-t-il avec un petit signe de tête à Cyrus qui leva sa baguette et murmura :

« Pas vu, pas pris »

Le parchemin redevint vierge. Harry sourit. Il avait rêvé des nuits entières enfant de cette fameuse carte et des Maraudeurs l'utilisant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. C'était irréel de se retrouver presque dans la même situation.

« Et pour l'activer ? » demanda-t-il.

George et Fred eurent un regard interrogatif pour Ron qui s'empourpra.

« S'il devait le dire, ce serait déjà fait », remarqua calmement Harry.

« C'est sûr… hum…. 'Moi plutôt qu'un autre'… » - articula George et le parchemin s'anima de nouveau.

Cyrus pouffa. « Philosophes ! »

« Ouais, on pourrait l'appeler comme ça », dit Fred, « la carte des philosophes ! »

Les cinq garçons sourirent dans la demi-obscurité. C'était un nom parfait !

000

« On m'a dit que vous enseigniez vous-même à votre fils aîné », demanda Karkaroff sur le ton de la conversation.

Remus prit le temps d'avaler ses œufs pour répondre.

« C'est juste une question d'emploi du temps… Il voulait prendre une option de plus… C'était le plus simple… »

« Bien sûr », dit Karkaroff avec un sourire entendu que Remus n'aima pas. _Ce n'est pas que je m'imaginais faire grande illusion, mais être transparent à ce point !_ Insensiblement, les mises en garde de Severus s'imposèrent à lui :

« Tu ne trouves pas étonnant qu'il vienne juste après l'évasion de … »

« Ça fait six mois qu'elle est dans la nature, Severus !»

« Justement ! Moi, je serais lui, je resterais sagement dans mon école… Tu sais qu'elle a promis de venger… de punir tous les traîtres…. »

« Tu crois qu'elle est à Poudlard ? » demanda encore Remus d'une voix qui semblait bien dire que lui ne le croyait pas.

« Moi, je veux savoir pourquoi il vient ! Tu crois que c'est par hasard que la candidate s'appelle Vildon ? » - continua la Maître des Potions sans s'arrêter de marcher dans le bureau directorial.

« Chercherais-tu à me dépasser en matière de paranoïa ? » avait essayé de se moquer Remus, tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil.

Son adjoint l'avait foudroyé du regard avant d'asséner :

« Excusez-moi, M. le Directeur, je croyais que mon opinion pouvait vous intéresser, je me suis visiblement trompé… »

Et de sortir en claquant la porte.

Non, sans doute, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le pouvoir de nuisance de Karkaroff.

« Harry et moi avons l'habitude de travailler ensemble », décida de répondre Remus tout en croisant posément ses couverts dans son assiette.

« Gryffondor m'a-t-on dit ? »

« On vous a bien renseigné. »

« Comme son père et comme son frère ? » demanda aimablement Karkaroff.

« Il ne faut pas voir dans ces affectations trop de choses vous savez… Ce sont des traditions… avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts… Vous avez l'équivalent à Durmstrang ? » - s'enquit Remus qui connaissait la réponse.

« Non. Nous préférons un message pédagogique plus…. unitaire», reconnut son homologue roumain.

Remus sourit aimablement. _Il y a des mauvaises langues qui disent qu'unitaire rime avec totalitaire…_

« Pour en revenir à vos fils, Harry et… » - reprit Karkaroff.

« Cyrus. »

« Oui voilà, ils sont en …. »

« Troisième et deuxième année »

Karkaroff jeta un regard circulaire faussement innocent sur la Grande Salle que Remus fit exprès d'ignorer. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas jouer éternellement au chat et à la souris, mais il n'avait aucune raison de rendre cela facile.

« Vous ne comptez pas nous les présenter ? » demanda Karkaroff finalement.

_Au moins c'est direct !_

« J'essaie, dans la mesure du possible, d'éviter de rappeler leur « différence »… Mais si vous le souhaitez », ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le 'vous'.

Avant que Karkaroff n'ait pu se rétracter, il chercha Harry ou Cyrus du regard et croisa d'abord celui du deuxième. Ses yeux insistèrent et le jeune garçon se fit interrogateur. Il posa alors trois doigts de sa main droite sur son bras gauche. Cyrus hocha la tête et se leva pour aller rejoindre Harry qui était dans une intense discussion avec les jumeaux Weasley, Ron, Dubois, Johnson, Bell et Thomas.

« Ça doit parler Quidditch », songea Remus, repensant à la demande de match amical que Minerva avait fait remonter auprès de lui. Il avait pour l'instant décider que ça attendrait la première épreuve ! « Au pire, dites-leur que c'est à cause de la neige ! » _On devrait tous n'avoir que des soucis aussi importants que le Quidditch !_

Karkaroff avait remarqué son manège. « Un code ? »

« Oui… je suis le majeur, Cyrus est l'index et Harry, l'annulaire… » - expliqua-t-il, « Trois doigts sur mon bras gauche, il faut qu'on se parle tous les trois….Si je traversais la Grande Salle pour aller leur parler, ce serait horriblement officiel… »

Cyrus se penchait sur l'épaule de son frère et Harry tournait la tête vers lui ; il confirma d'un signe de tête. C'était la fin du petit-déjeuner, ça allait être facile, même si Remus doutait que ça échappe totalement à Radio Poudlard !

« Venez, rapprochons-nous de la porte du fond, ça rendra la rencontre plus 'fortuite'…. »

Les deux paires se rejoignirent donc comme par hasard sur le chemin de la sortie et finalement peu d'élèves s'émurent de voir les fils du Directeur être présentés à celui de Durmstrang. Certains les envièrent même sans doute.

« Harry, Cyrus, le professeur Karkaroff voulait vous dire bonjour », les introduisit Remus.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, murmurant des salutations polies, mais le regard interrogateur fixé sur lui. Un peu trop peut-être.

« Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrez… »

Malgré le pluriel, il était néanmoins clair que Karkaroff était surtout intéressé par Harry – fasciné aurait sans doute été plus juste.

« On m'a dit, jeune homme, que vous étudiez l'Arithmancie », précisa-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux vers le directeur de Durmstrang, grimaça, et détourna le regard comme brutalement gêné. Remus se sentit désolé pour lui. _Pourtant, depuis le temps, il devrait avoir l'habitude…_

« Je débute tout juste », murmura Harry, « mais je trouve ça intéressant… »

« Et Cyrus lui veut devenir ethnomage », ajouta Remus essayant de rendre la conversation plus générale.

« Oh vraiment », répondit poliment Karkaroff.

« Envie de grand air », commenta Cyrus, de son air le plus innocent.

_Toujours faire confiance à Cyrus pour se mettre à son avantage !_

« Voilà qui est tout à fait… Gryffondor », commenta acerbement le directeur de Durmstrang.

« Sans doute ! » intervint Remus, agacé par l'ensemble du manège. « Bien, vous deux, ne vous mettez pas en retard », ajouta-t-il, avec un signe de tête qui leur disait qu'ils pouvaient partir. Aucun de ses fils ne sembla s'en offusquer, au contraire.

Karkaroff allait sans doute faire un commentaire quand un de ses élèves approcha et commença une longue explication en bulgare qui dispensa Remus de s'attarder auprès de son homologue. Il s'excusa d'un geste de devoir partir et se mêla avec bonheur à la foule des étudiants qui quittait la Grande Salle.

Les murmures parlaient de cours, de couples, de blagues, de points, de lecture et de Quidditch… Ils étaient pleins d'espoir et de vie et il pensa que sa force était là.

0000

_Espoirs…_ Tiens c'est le nom du suivant !

Petite crise latiniste : _Panem et circenses !_ Du pain et des jeux ! Genre décadence de l'empire romain, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Mais, c'est un point de détail….


	23. Espoirs

**L'inné et l'acquis**

_Toujours inspiré par JKR, toujours relu par Alixe et Vert... _

**Alixe…** vi, j'ai enlevé… vi, je vais le mettre plus tard…  
Pas trop d'indices à la fois !  
Ça, ça va énerver Fée…

**Lunenoire…** Le code… je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé avant !

**Lazoule, Titou…** Ça faisait longtemps, non, qu'on n'avait pas été dans la tête du Rogue ?  
Pas que ce soit l'endroit le plus sympa mais quand même… dommage de s'en priver !  
Et le latin, oui, j'en ai fait sept ans, faut bien que ça serve parfois…

**Fée fléau…** Bellatrix, on la verra bien assez tôt à visage découvert !  
Et, si vous ne la voyiez qu'en même temps que nos héros, est-ce gênant ?   
Bon, avec toutes tes remarques de détail, je te proposerais bien de relire,  
mais tu m'as dit que tu voulais bosser !  
Cerridwen est une déesse celte de la nature et de la maternité…  
J'ai hésité longuement entre Fénice et Cerridwen pour l'histoire…  
De là, à l'imaginer un peu sorcière…  
Le passage autour de la carte, Alixe ne m'a pas lâché avant la quatrième version…  
alors merci pour elle aussi

**Antadélie…** Génial si je t'ai surprise… moi aussi, j'aime les surprises…

**Mystick… **J'espère que tu vas mieux !**  
Guézanne….** Oui, je ne le vois pas très réconcilié avec lui-même le Severus…

**Andromaque…** J'aimerais bien savoir quelle idée tordue tu peux avoir à propos de Bella… parce que tu cherches au bon endroit, alors…  
Mais c'est comme ça, vous et moi n'avons qu'un accès indirect aux idées tordues des autres…

**Lulu-Cyfair…** Vi, ELLE est à Poudlard  
et comme elle est folle mais pas débile, elle se cache bien…  
Rogue très snapien ? Mouarf

**Juliette…** Bien sûr que je penserai à toi mardi !  
Quant au Tournoi, je te laisse seule juge !

**Takoma…** Bonjour ! Merci d'aimer et de le dire !   
Les prénoms ? On y vient à ça aussi !

**Vingt-trois – Espoirs**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent l'arrivée des délégations françaises et roumaines passèrent à toute vitesse. Et ce samedi-là, toute l'école se leva avec un sentiment d'excitation maximale - dépassant même celui qui accompagnait chaque année la finale de la coupe de Quidditch. Et le dortoir de Gryffondor de deuxième année n'échappa pas à cet énervement.

« Bon, Lupin, reste plus qu'une heure ! » commença Herman Gingle.

« Ouais, tu pourrais nous dire ! » renchérit Colin Crivey.

Les mains de Cyrus s'arrêtèrent en pleine action et se reposèrent sur ses genoux, sa deuxième chaussette entre les doigts. Il leva les yeux vers Archibald, le quatrième occupant de cette chambre, qui lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Vous dire quoi ? »

« Allez, je suis sûr qu'Archibald sait ! » - insista encore le blond Colin.

« Comme Herman vient de le dire, dans moins d'une heure tu pourras faire un vrai reportage sur la question », répondit Cyrus, revenant à sa chaussette.

Colin s'empourpra ; il n'aimait pas que Cyrus rappelle perpétuellement qu'à son arrivée à Pourlard, il photographiait tout ce qu'il voyait.

« T'es pas drôle ! » jugea Gingle.

Cyrus sourit, amusé d'être lui même l'objet de son accusation favorite. Il aimait beaucoup Herman depuis le début, et ils auraient sans doute pu être de vrais amis si l'ombrageux Archibald ne s'était si obstinément opposé au développement de cette relation. Il mit calmement ses chaussures sans répondre.

« Bon allez, je vais être gentil et vous dire qu'elles sont énormes… » - proposa-t-il en se relevant.

Archi pouffa et les deux autres grimacèrent.

« Personne ne te demande ton opinion sur les filles de Durmstrang ! » jeta encore Herman d'un ton désabusé.

Cyrus explosa de rire. Oui vraiment, il aimait bien Herman.

« Elles sont encore plus grosses », ajouta-t-il puis, se levant d'un bond, il s'enfuit de la chambre, Archibald sur les talons. Ils dévalèrent l'escalier et traversèrent la salle commune sur le même rythme.

Il n'était vraiment pas étonné de l'insistance des deux autres. Depuis une semaine, Harry et lui avaient résisté au-delà de ce qu'ils s'en croyaient capables à la tentation de révéler le peu qu'ils savaient de la première épreuve. Et pourtant, tout Poudlard leur avait demandé : A Gryffondor, il n'y avait sans doute qu'Hermione et les Weasley qui n'avaient pas essayé au moins une fois. La première parce qu'elle était sûre de leur silence et les seconds parce qu'ils en savaient autant (ou presque) qu'eux.

Mais ils avaient aussi dû résister aux pressions de leurs condisciples toute maison confondues – et Serpentard à peine moins que les autres – qui les avaient abordés de la Grande Salle aux serres en passant par les couloirs les moins fréquentés. Et si ça n'avait pas suffi, des élèves français et roumains les avaient approchés sous des prétextes divers pour sonder leurs connaissances.

Ils avaient eu droit à un répit trois jours plus tôt quand, grâce à Drago Malefoy, toute l'école avait réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à potentiellement détenir des informations. L'héritier des Malefoy avait en effet surpris Ron en train de discuter avec Dean Thomas et de spéculer sur l'épreuve à venir.

« Comment, Weasley, ton père t'a même pas parlé de cette fameuse épreuve ? Je serais carrément furieux à ta place ! Mais peut-être lui ont-ils caché à lui aussi ! »

Ron s'était évidemment énervé et si Fred et George n'étaient pas intervenus pour conseiller à Malefoy de dégager rapidement, il n'aurait peut-être pas su se retenir bien longtemps.

« Mais enfin, Ron, tu vois pas qu'il cherche ? » avait expliqué Fred.

« Excusez-moi, je suis pas Harry… » - avait maugréé Ron, un peu vexé. Quand ses grands frères s'étaient éloignés, il avait murmuré à l'intention de l'aîné des Lupin : « d'ailleurs, j'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais ! »

« T'inquiète, Ron, pour moi aussi c'est un mystère mais remarque, faut mieux pas être là quand il pète les plombs ! » s'était emmêlé Cyrus - pour se retrouver traîné par Harry dans les toilettes pour une conversation privée. Cet incident avait quand même eu l'avantage de donner de nouveaux espoirs aux curieux – espoirs qui n'avaient pas été mieux récompensés d'ailleurs pour autant que Cyrus le sache !

Quand Archibald et lui arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall, Harry sortait avec Ron et Hermione de la Grande salle, les mains chargées de victuailles diverses.

« On y va tout de suite… » - commença Ron visiblement incapable de totalement s'arrêter pour leur parler.

« … presque tout le monde est déjà là-bas ! » ajouta Hermione, une certaine impatience dans sa voix.

« On y va avant de ne plus avoir de place », conclut Harry, beaucoup plus calme. « On a de quoi manger en chemin… Vous venez ? »

00

Arthur Weasley fut celui qui donna le signal d'ouverture du Tournoi.

_Et qui d'autre le méritait plus que lui_, pensa Remus, Mme Maxime à sa droite, Karkaroff à sa gauche.

Oui, qui d'autre que Weasley au Ministère considérait le Tournoi comme un peu plus qu'un souhaitable projet diplomatique ? C'était sans doute juste aussi que ce soit son fils Charlie qui entre le premier dans l'enceinte qui avait été dressée en lieu et place du terrain du Quidditch, pour faire pénétrer à sa suite le premier des trois énormes reptiles. C'était un pied de nez à tout ceux qui refusaient de voir le monde magique changer ! pensa encore le directeur de Poudlard.

Charlie attira le premier dragon près du faux nid qui avait été placé au centre de l'arène. D'autres sorciers l'empêchaient de reculer. Remus entraperçut Hagrid parmi eux. Et le monstre leur obéit avec une certaine circonspection.

Il était difficile de trouver les mots pour décrire le mélange d'effroi, d'enthousiasme et d'excitation qui saisit l'assistance. Même dans l'enceinte officielle, où tous savaient à quoi s'attendre, personne n'arriva à rester coi. Remus sentit Karkaroff se raidir à ses côtés maugréant quelque chose en bulgare. Mme Maxime essaya de rester impassible, mais il perçut son excitation.

Sans doute Hagrid n'a pu entièrement lui cacher la nature de la première épreuve, en conclut le directeur de Poudlard, avec une certaine résignation. Personne n'avait pu totalement manqué les longues promenades qui avaient réuni les deux demi-géants à la tombée du jour ou les week-ends. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que Karkaroff trouve le moyen d'être désobligeant !

Mais Remus repoussa toutes ces questions politiques. Le jour n'était-il pas à la magie, à la magie la plus blanche ? Il eut une pensée pour les trois jeunes candidats – quelque soit leur valeur, leur vaillance et leur morgue personnelle. Severus devait venir de leur faire tirer au sort la dragonne à laquelle ils devraient dérober un faux œuf magique et de leur expliquer ce qui était attendu d'eux. Il imaginait que, même prévenus, ils auraient un moment d'effroi. Mais c'était finalement ça la magie du Tournoi…

McMillan entra le premier, acclamé comme il se doit par ses camarades. Il prit le temps de regarder les gradins et l'arène et les trois dragonnes en alerte, prête à bondir sur la première menace qui se préciserait. Il avança enfin avec une résignation tendue qui toucha Remus. Danny était un bon élève, un bon camarade, quelqu'un de raisonnable. Peut-être un peu trop raisonnable pour une épreuve comme celle-ci. Mais Remus avait confiance. _Mon côté Gryffondor, sans doute_, pensa-t-il avec pas mal d'autodérision.

McMillan se dirigea lentement vers le Magyar à pointe, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pas de l'énorme reptile, qui tendit légèrement le cou pour mieux l'observer. Le jeune garçon leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un chevreau vivant et bêlant. Un appât, comprit Remus, et bientôt tout le public.

Le cou de la dragonne trahit une nouvelle fois son intérêt. McMillan maintint l'appât en l'air hors de portée du monstre qui finit par se dresser sur ses pattes, laissant entrevoir son nid et l'œuf doré que le jeune champion devait lui dérober. Les murmures autour de l'arène cessèrent aussitôt, chacun comprenant l'enjeu.

Finalement, le fumet du jeune chevreau fut plus fort que l'instinct maternel du Magyar à pointe. Elle quitta brusquement et pesamment le nid en direction de l'appât. Des hourras s'élevèrent. Assez calmement, McMillan continua à éloigner l'appât et la dragonne par la même occasion. Soudain il jugea sans doute qu'elle était assez loin et il laissa tomber l'appât au sol, se projetant en avant, touchant l'œuf de ses deux mains, sans jamais jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui.

_Sans doute ne faut-il mieux pas_, reconnut Remus. Son cœur battait d'une excitation pure et naïve qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

McMillan se releva, l'œuf dans les mains, l'arène toute entière l'acclama, et tous purent voir le sourire qui traversa son visage. Mais soudain, la dragonne se retourna, envoya un jet de flamme, qui toucha le bas de sa robe. Instinctivement, il roula sur le sable, l'œuf serré contre lui, pour s'éloigner des flammes et sans doute aussi pour les étouffer. Pourtant le feu perdura et McMillan s'affola presque.

Remus se leva et il vit Diggory faire de même à l'extrême droite de la tribune. Mais déjà l'équipe de secours – Charlie et ses confrères, Hagrid, les Aurors prêtés par le Ministère – furent prêts à intervenir. Ils entrèrent dans l'arène perturbant la colère de la dragonne qui sembla se demander de quels ennemis elle devait le plus se méfier. Ce répit fut mis à profit par Danny McMillan pour étouffer les dernières flammes et quitter l'arène l'œuf au creux de ses bras.

L'arène explosa d'acclamations quand tous eurent compris que l'épreuve était finie.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien régulier », commenta acerbement Karkaroff.

« Il n'a pas deumandé d'aideu », rétorqua Mme Maxime.

Remus choisit prudemment de ne pas commenter et l'entrée de Dubosc lui épargna de répondre. Les spectateurs étaient bien plus excités encore que pour McMillan. Sans doute mesuraient-ils de manière croissante le danger de l'épreuve et sa difficulté.

Quand le Norvégien à crête fit son apparition, énorme masse noire et brillante, un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assistance. Dubosc leva la baguette et clama _Maris Avis_, faisant apparaître une nuée de mouette et de goélands qu'il dirigea sur le dragon. Mais celle-ci au lieu de battre en retraite, comme Dubosc l'avait sans doute prévu, abattit avec une précision indéniable les premiers oiseaux. Une odeur de chair rôtie s'éleva dans les airs, accompagnée de cris d'effroi et de dégoûts. Mme Maxime secoua imperceptiblement la tête, sans doute un peu déçue par le résultat.

Dubosc parut un instant désarçonné par se résultat mais il se reprit, faisant apparaître de nouveaux volatiles qu'il fit cette fois tournoyer bien au dessus de la tête de la dragonne et au-delà de son pouvoir de rôtissoire. Le Norvégien à crête s'agaça, tournoya sur elle-même, manquant à plusieurs reprises d'écraser ses propres œufs. Puis d'un seul coup, les mouettes et les goélands s'abattirent sur elles, arrivant par derrière pour se jeter sur ses yeux avec une indéniable rage. La dragonne hurla de douleur et secoua son long cou noir et brillant pour se protéger. Elle fit quelques pas que Dubosc mit à son profit pour attirer l'œuf doré à lui. Comme il était tout entier à sa réussite, de nombreux volatiles périrent de nouveaux dans les flammes vengeresses de la dragonne.

« Un peu désordonné, non, chère Olympe ? » grinça Karkaroff.

« En la matièreu, jeu dirais queu la fin justifieu les moyens », répondit son homologue française.

« Ils ont tous les deux mis moins de dix minutes », annonça Remus, essayant de revenir à plus d'impartialité.

Tout autre commentaire fut rendu inutile par l'entrée de la troisième concurrente dans une arène qui portait clairement les marques des méthodes employées par les deux précédents champions. La laine perdue par l'agneau presque sacrifié par Danny McMillan et les carcasses rôties des mouettes de Romaric Dubosc lui avait fait perdre sa virginité originelle. Elle ne cachait plus sous des airs de netteté la difficulté de la tache à accomplir.

Les acclamations fusèrent une nouvelle fois, sans doute même plus fortes car tous étaient convaincus qu'elle en aurait besoin. Pourtant ce n'était pas la faiblesse qui se dégageait d'elle mais une détermination sans faille. Le Boutefeu chinois ne lui prêta pas tout de suite attention, occupée qu'elle était à vérifier l'ordonnancement de ses œufs rouges écarlates et de son œuf doré. Remus se rappela les échanges d'hiboux avec Charlie Weasley sur la capacité à distinguer les couleurs des différentes espèces de dragons.

Sans doute, la dragonne le regretta plus tard, pour autant que les dragons aient de la mémoire, puisque, profitant de cette inattention flagrante, Nastassia Vildon s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, ses longs cheveux blonds flottants dans le vent, leva sa baguette et d'un sort de conjonctivite associé à un sortilège d'assommoir, fit tomber d'un seul coup, l'imposant reptile sur le dos.

« Moins de trois minutes », annonça avec satisfaction Karkaroff à la gauche de Remus. Ce dernier acquiesça lentement, proprement stupéfait par l'efficacité de cette gamine de seize ans. Il pouvait dire sans la regarder que Mme Olympe partageait ses sentiments. Moins de trois minutes, c'était digne de n'importe quel Auror aguerri. Moins de trois minutes… Il en fallut presque plus au public pour réagir.

000

L'ambiance, le lendemain, n'était pas très folichonne à Poudlard en général. Bien sûr, les trois candidats avaient d'une certaine façon réussie, mais la maestria de Natassia Vildon l'avait d'ores et déjà placée comme la favorite dans les conversations.

« Et franchement, quitte à perdre, j'aurais préféré que ce soit ce souriant Dubosc qui gagne », avait soupiré Fred Weasley le samedi soir.

La plupart des Gryffondors pensaient la même chose. Il n'y avait qu'une partie des Serpentards, dont Malefoy et ses sbires mais pas seulement, pour s'en réjouir quasiment ouvertement.

« Ceci montre qu'un enseignement élitiste et traditionnel vaut mieux qu'une soi-disant égalité avec les Moldus ! » pérorait le jeune Malefoy dans les couloirs – Harry avait préféré ne pas s'attarder dans la Grande Salle la veille au soir de peur ne pas avoir assez de patience pour ne pas lui répondre. Et, en ce dimanche morose, il pensait garder la même tactique. Il se retrouverait bien assez tôt face à Malefoy et ses semblables !

Par dérogation spéciale, Arthur Weasley avait emmené toute sa tribu déjeuner à Pré-au-lard avec Molly qui était venue les rejoindre. Harry essayait donc, sans beaucoup de résultat, de sortir Hermione de ses devoirs quand Cyrus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Vous bossez ? »

« Nous sommes horriblement… »

« Horriblement ! » souligna Harry avec un soupir.

« …en retard en Etudes sur les Moldus », termina Hermione, « enfin, moi, je le suis… »

Cyrus eut l'air réjoui :

« Là t'es _horriblement_ coincé, Harry ! »

« Et toi, tu fais quoi ? » s'informa l'interpellé avec fatalisme.

« Rien… »

« Archibald ? »

« Lui est vraiment horriblement en retard pour son devoir de métamorphose pour demain… »

« Et tu l'aides pas ? » s'étonna Harry, car il était un fait établi que, sans Cyrus, Archibald n'aurait même pas les mauvaises notes que sa mère lui reprochait. Son frère soupira :

« McGo a assez clairement dit que s'il lui rendait encore une fois un devoir rempli d'exemples qu'elle doutait qu'il ait même déjà rêvés d'accomplir, il viendrait faire ses devoirs dans son bureau… »

« Zut… » - compatit Harry, tandis qu'Hermione semblait se retenir de faire ses propres commentaires.

Cyrus haussa les épaules.

« Je lui ai laissé des idées et des bouquins, mais même lui pense qu'il faut mieux qu'il essaie de pondre un truc tout seul… Du coup, je me disais que j'irais bien 'dire bonjour'…»

« Oh … » Harry regarda sa montre puis se tourna vers Hermione, « tu veux venir ? »

« Je VEUX lire ce livre sur les modes de transports moldus… »

« C'est vrai que t'as jamais pris que le Magicobus », se moqua Cyrus.

« Harry, fais donc taire ton frère », lança Hermione sur un ton qui disait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment agacée.

« Je vais faire mieux que ça, je l'emmène.. » - annonça Harry en se levant.

« Tu veux dire que je te sauve », rétorqua Cyrus.

« Exagère pas, tu veux ? » dit Harry d'un ton supérieur en poussant son frère vers la sortie.

Ils frappèrent légèrement à la porte de l'appartement Lupin, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que, de portes magiques en passages, différents capteurs avaient déjà annoncé leur venue. Ils furent quand même surpris de voir Dawn Paulsen leur ouvrir.

« Salut les garçons ! »

« Oh t'es restée ? »

« Oui… une chance, j'étais pas de garde aujourd'hui ! Et comme _Madame Lupin_ ne se déplace plus !»

« Parce qu'il faudrait que ce soit toujours moi qui vienne ? » - rétorqua Tonks, faussement en colère. « Moi aussi, je travaille ! »

Elle était assise à sa place favorite : à même le sol devant la cheminée au milieu de coussins, de livres et de revues. Sans répondre, Dawn se rassit en face d'elle et les garçons firent de même.

« Papa n'est pas là ? » demanda Cyrus.

« Pfff… Parti faire encore des ronds de jambes auprès de Karkaroff… Severus ne voulait pas y aller seul…Heureusement, j'avais Dawn comme prétexte ! »

« Ah ma vieille, fallait y penser avant… t'aurais pas ce genre de problème avec d'obscures jeunes Aurors ! » commença Dawn en riant mais, croisant les regards surpris et amusés de Cyrus et Harry, elle s'arrêta net – sans doute gênée de pouvoir paraître désobligeante. Ce fut le tour de Tonks de rire.

« Tu peux parler sans crainte, nous sommes du même bord tous les trois… A bas les réceptions mondaines !»

« Il n'aime pas ça non plus », essaya loyalement Harry.

Tonks eut une petite moue.

« Il a une revanche à prendre, Harry, et elle passe par là… On n'est pas obligé d'en faire autant pour le soutenir et l'aimer… »

Cyrus leva les yeux au ciel :

« Heureusement ! Encore que quand ça nous amène un Tournoi, je devienne plus conciliant ! »

Dawn sourit :

« Ouais, faudrait encore gagner, c'est quoi ce champion ? »

« Il a pas fait moins bien que le Français ! » lança Cyrus.

« Non, c'est la petite Bulgare qui est impressionnante », confirma Tonks.

« Petite ? » pouffa Dawn.

« Malefoy dit à qui veut l'entendre que Durmstrand est la meilleure école parce qu'ils ont une approche traditionnelle », raconta Harry – ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir énoncer cela, de recueillir les commentaires des deux Aurors. Il pourrait s'en nourrir quand il faudrait encore faire preuve d'un calme olympien.

« Ouais, magie noire, sangs purs et compagnie ! » maugréa Dawn.

« Papa pourrait pas le leur envoyer ? » s'informa Cyrus.

« Il paraît que Lucius voulait qu'il y aille et que c'est Narcissa qui trouvait que c'était trop loin… » - répondit légèrement Tonks.

« Dommage », conclut Harry dans un soupir.

La conversation sembla un instant s'éteindre et Cyrus s'empara d'un livre qui traînait sur la table basse.

« Des prénoms pour tous les sorciers » de Eugène Bihen-Ney », lut-il à haute voix, levant des yeux interrogateurs vers la seule personne qui dans la pièce pouvait logiquement s'intéresser au sujet.

« C'est… » - commença Tonks s'empourprant presque. Dawn rit de nouveau :

« Oh ! C'était notre grande conversation avant que vous arriviez ! »

« C'est vrai ? Alors ? » s'enthousiasma immédiatement Cyrus.

« Alors… on cherche », répondit prudemment Tonks.

« Vous êtes pas d'accord avec Papa ? » demanda encore Cyrus

« Hum… ça dépend…. »

« Allez Tonks ! Dis-nous ! » - insista Harry à son tour et il eut l'impression étrange que son intervention décida la jeune femme. Elle se reposa sur les coussins puis, avec une expression malicieuse nouvelle, demanda :

« Non, vous d'abord, les garçons, après tout, je voulais vous demander ! »

« Hum…. » Cyrus ouvrit le livre au hasard et releva la tête : « Amadeus ? »

« Et pourquoi pas Wolfgang ! » se moqua immédiatement Dawn

« Quoi ? »

« Le musicien moldu, Cyrus », expliqua Harry. « Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ! »

« Oh ! »

« Et toi, Harry ? » demanda Tonks doucement

« Moi… moi je sais pas… j'y ai jamais réfléchi ! » Harry croisa les yeux gris de la jeune femme et il sut qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme cela. « Hum… j'aime bien les prénoms irlandais… comme Ciaran par exemple…. »

« Ciaran », répéta Dawn, « Ciaran Lupin… c'est pas mal…. »

Tonks eut une petite moue

« Oui, c'est joli…Ça ressemble beaucoup à Cyrus, non ? »

« Ah ben merci ! » lança ce dernier l'air fâché.

« Sois pas idiot, Cyrus ! » - rétorqua Tonks d'un ton léger – Cyrus se rembrunit et haussa les épaules. Dawn la dévisagea avec une surprise qui sembla étonner Tonks elle-même qui lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de rleancer la conversation générale: « Et pour des filles, vous avez plus d'idée ?»

Cyrus s'illumina de nouveau :

« Faut quelque chose de joli ! Quelque chose de précieux ! Comme Ambre ou... Jade ou... un nom de fleur ! »

« Comme Nymphadora ! » - lança Dawn, hilare

« Comme Pétunia », ajouta Harry très moqueur.

« Il y a de jolis noms de fleur », s'emporta Cyrus « Heu, Rose ! Marguerite ! Ou Lily… »

Le dernier fit que Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et Cyrus grimaça.

« Ou Iris… » - proposa Tonks un peu rougissante. Tous la regardèrent.

« Iris », répéta Cyrus, comme s'il goûtait le nom dans sa bouche.

« La messagère des Dieux », ajouta Harry.

« Iris Lupin, ça sonne bien », apprécia Dawn.

« C'est magnifique », dit Harry le premier

Tonks le regarda, presque timide.

« Magnifique », renchérit Cyrus.

« Vraiment ? Vous trouvez ? »

« Et Papa, il en dit quoi ? » s'enquit Harry.

Tonks soupira légèrement.

« Hum… avec le Tournoi, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y pense tant que ça… ou alors, il est dans l'envie d'honorer la mémoire de disparus… »

« Tu veux dire des James, Lily et autre Sirius ? » - s'informa Cyrus, d'un air songeur.

Tonks haussa les épaules.

« Oui… Remarquez bien que je comprends… Et, je veux bien en deuxième prénom, mais sinon… »

« Moi non plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils porteraient des prénoms de gens qu'ils ne connaîtront jamais », dit doucement Harry. Cyrus acquiesça comme s'il se reconnaissait dans la formulation de son frère.

« Ce ne sera pas si étranger que ça, Harry, pas avec vous deux qui avez tant de chose en mémoire… » - rétorqua Tonks, assez grave.

Tout le monde se tut et Dawn, mesurant encore une fois ce qui unissait maintenant sa vieille copine et ces deux adolescents, eut l'air un peu gênée d'être là.

« N'empêche », murmura Harry, « moi, je vois en eux, la vie… D'ailleurs, t'as pensé à Zoé ? »

« Non ! Super bonne idée ! » - s'exclama Tonks sincère.

« Mouais », acquiesça Cyrus en s'emparant de nouveau du livre, « c'est une autre bonne idée… Pauvre petit frère, faut qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui aussi ! »

000

Vous avez compris le message… On cherche encore des prénoms de garçons…

A la demande expresse de Vert, je précise qu'aucun animal – magique ou non – n'a été malmené pour l'écriture de cette fic ! Lol !

D'ailleurs, ceux qui n'ont pas lu sa dernière fic, un crossover entre Harry Potter et le Da Vinci Code, ont perdu l'occasion de rigoler et de visiter le Louvre et la National Gallery par la même occasion….

Pour dans le prochain… beaucoup, beaucoup de Remus… J'hésite encore sur le titre… _Fantômes_ sans doute…


	24. Personnels

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Toujours des personnages Rowlingsiens… toujours **Alixe et Vert** pour la relecture…

**Titou…** Mais dis-moi, as-tu vu la Comtesse récemment ? Merci pour les remarques sur le résumé ! Léo ? Hum… Vais en parler à Harry…

**Lulu-Cyfair…** Va donc brûler en enfer, démon perspicace ! Lol ! J'aime bien Arthus mais ça faire beaucoup de « us » dans la famille, non ?

**Thamril **aime Iris sans l'aimer… ça c'est diplomatique ! (**Lazoule **non plus n'est pas emballée) Le Tournoi t'as plu ? Tant mieux, j'avais l'impression d'y être aller un peu fort mais bon… Ah oui, Nastassia n'est pas une tendre mais de là à être Bellatrix !

**Antadélie…** Vi la Nastassia, va falloir compter avec (**Lazoule** aussi)… Contente que tu aimes Romaric ! J'aime bien tes propositions, même si je les trouve un peu « francophones » pour un petit sorcier anglais… Mais Cosma pourrait être rigolo, même si pour les anglophones c'est masculin, j'ai été voir… D'où sors-tu Elior ?

**Alana...** Mieux connaître les champions ? Tu veux leur mail ? Lol… Hormis Natassia qui a un rôle objectif dans cette histoire, je ne sais pas vraiment pour les autres n'ayant écrit que les deux chapitres suivants, lesquels ne peuvent objectivement clore toutes les lignes de récit que j'ai (déjà) ouvertes !

**Lunenoire** vote « Zoé ». Je note.

Stephen, Uriel et Tanios me propose **Guézanne**… enfin non, elle les propose à Tonks… Bon, elle a noté aussi que j'avais pas soumis la dernière version à Alixe puisqu'il restait des incohérences ! Zut…   
En plus ce chapitre lui est un peu dédié... ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ne voit pas pourquoi !

**Madame Fée Fléau**... Ah, une qui aime Iris ! (Juliette aussi !) Et moi, j'aime bien Félix ! J'y avais même déjà pensé… Comme aux étoiles, mais je pense que les étoiles rendent encore nerveux !   
Moi, je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur, alors je me base sur d'autres – M. Fénice et son frère par exemple… mes enfants qui s'entendent étonnamment bien… Mais j'ai aussi montré que parfois ils peuvent s'affronter aussi, non ?  
Les reviews étalées dans le temps, j'aime bien aussi… Quant à Remus et Tonks, allons voir…

**Juliette**… normal de s'offrir un peu d'humanité, non ?

**Ryan…** Eléazar ? et Aurore ? Je note, je note…

**Petite Plume**… Rogue ? Remus ? Tonks ? On va approfondir ! Cyrus ? plutôt dans le prochain mais je peine encore un peu…

**Mystick **propose Nathan… Pourquoi pas…

Vous avez remarqué sans doute que j'avais disparu la semaine dernière... comme j'arrive en outre au bout de mes chapitres d'avance, c'est pas sûr que je sois bien régulière dans les semaines à venir...

Finalement « fantômes » m'a gonflé comme titre…

**Vingt-quatre - Personnels**

Quand Tonks entra dans son bureau, Remus leva la tête en souriant. Il aimait la voir bousculer son emploi du temps et les convenances en venant passer avec lui l'heure qui précédait le déjeuner. Elle lui rendit son sourire, un peu automatiquement peut-être, et alla s'effondrer sur le canapé dans un mouvement épuisé. Puis d'une main lasse, elle désigna de la main la porte qu'elle venait de refermer :

« Est-ce que tu peux bloquer cette porte ? » Comme son époux levait un sourcil surpris, elle ajouta : « Pas envie que ce prétentieux glacé qui te sert d'adjoint vienne commenter mon manque de retenue ! »

Remus pointa sa baguette vers la porte, limitant son ouverture à l'extrême urgence, et se leva :

« Si tes projets sont aussi… personnels, il faudrait peut-être demander aux portraits de nous laisser », remarqua-t-il légèrement moqueur.

Elle secoua la tête en riant, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le canapé pour aller poser ses jambes sur le dossier de cuir. Ses chaussures glissèrent au sol dans l'opération dans un désordre qu'il trouva charmant.

« Mes projets sont de reposer ce dos, ces jambes et ce ventre », dit-elle, tournant des yeux gris très doux vers lui.

« Oh, moi qui m'imaginais… »

« Tout projet est améliorable… »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

« Tu en fais trop, tu devrais t'arrêter… » - commenta-t-il plus sérieux.

« Je sors de chez Poppy, comme chaque jour et, elle, trouve que je suis faite pour la maternité », rétorqua-t-elle, l'air enchanté de cette contre-expertise.

Il se sentit étrangement intimidé par ces savoirs de femme, ces pouvoirs de vie. Il chuchota presque :

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ils sont en pleine forme… Et, moi aussi… Juste une bouffée de fatigue… Ne t'inquiète pas…»

Il sourit très doucement, laissant ses mains descendre sur le ventre arrondi. Il pensa à ces deux petits êtres en gestation – ses enfants. Il croisa son regard à elle et sut que tous les mots étaient superflus.

« J'ai eu Cyrus ce matin… » - rit-elle soudain. « Il était encore plus inquiet que toi ! Il trouvait que je ne devrais plus faire de démonstration dans mon état… surtout avec autant d'apprentis sorciers autour de moi ! Et il m'a dit cela devant toute la classe !»

Remus sourit.

« Harry aussi est content »

« Je sais »

« Tu sais ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui… Dimanche, il m'a dit qu'ils étaient la vie… Je pense que ça veut dire qu'il est content… Non ? »

« Oui… sans doute », murmura-t-il soudain lointain.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien… J'aimerais juste qu'il m'en parle à moi aussi… qu'il me parle tout court… » - soupira Remus, avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence : « Ce matin… ce matin, j'ai entendu Dubois le supplier d'aller me voir pour demander quand ils pourraient enfin organiser ces matchs amicaux de Quidditch… »

« Il a refusé ? » s'étonna Tonks.

« Pas vraiment… 'dit qu'il n'était pas mieux placé que quiconque pour demander ça… qu'il verrait… »

« Tu voulais qu'il dise : « pas de problème, mon père, je l'ai dans la poche ? » »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ai croisé juste après et il ne m'a rien dit… » Comme sa compagne ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer, il ajouta très rapidement : « Je sais, je suis paranoïaque… Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je savais… Il préfère peut-être m'en parler à un autre moment… »

Tonks resta silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds qui dessinaient des arabesques sur le papier peint.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » s'inquiéta Remus.

« Je sais pas… je me demande… Je crois qu'il s'en veut encore trop pour te demander quoi que ce soit… »

« Mais enfin, c'est stupide ! Moi, je ne lui en veux pas… C'est un accident malheureux… qui n'aurait sans doute pas pris les mêmes proportions si j'avais su… »

« Tu ne lui en veux pas, mais est-ce que lui le sait ? » interrogea la jeune femme.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Mais oui ! »

« Tu lui as dit : 'Harry, je ne t'en veux pas'… 'Harry, je te pardonne ?' »

« Je… enfin ! Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dit exactement mais… Oui, je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce qu'il avait pu dire sous l'influence des cristaux ! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil »

« Quoi ? »

« Parce que les cristaux ne sont qu'un révélateur, Remus… Ils n'ont rien inventé par eux même et c'est sans doute de cela qu'il a honte… » Elle se tut un instant puis reprit : « Or c'est normal qu'il ait envie d'en savoir plus sur Lily et James… C'est normal qu'il ait envie d'entendre que ses parents se sont sacrifiés pour lui, ou qu'ils le comprendraient peut-être mieux que toi… Moi, j'ai été élevée par mes parents, mais je fantasmais souvent en m'endormant gamine qu'ils n'étaient pas mes vrais parents… Alors, imagine ! »

Elle se tourna a demi vers Remus et soupira en le découvrant froid et rigide.

« Ça y est ! Tu le prends mal ! » constata-t-elle. « Et tu voudrais qu'il te parle ! »

« Ecoute, je… je suis content que… que tu te sentes aussi proche de lui que cela… » - articula-t-il avec froideur.

« Mais je suis pas sa mère ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré. Remus se mordit les lèvres.

« Tonks… » - commença-t-il plus conciliant, mais il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Severus entra, allant droit devant lui et ne le voyant pas derrière son bureau, se retourna vers eux.

« Oh, je vois ! Une urgence ! »

Tonks ferma les yeux mais Remus se levait déjà, dangereusement pâle et froid. Il ne s'adoucit pas en croisant le regard déjà moins narquois de son adjoint.

« Est-ce que l'entrée de ce bureau n'était pas réservée à un cas d'extrême urgence ? » demanda-t-il avec une politesse glaciale.

« C'est que… »

« Un incendie ? »

« Non, mais Karka… »

« Une invasion de Trolls, des Détraqueurs, un tremblement de terre ? »

Cette fois Severus resta silencieux, mesurant qu'il avait devant lui un Lupin hors de lui.

« Si l'urgence tient aux retrouvailles d'anciens Mangemorts, je pense que la nouvelle n'est pas de la toute dernière fraîcheur… Dehors ! » - conclut d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Le Maître des Potions se raidit, inspira comme pour dire quelque chose puis obéit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Remus resta figé au milieu de la pièce, puis souffla bruyamment comme pour repousser sa colère.

« Il va t'en vouloir », constata Tonks qui s'était rassise.

« Je sais »

Remus marcha jusqu'à la grande fenêtre de son bureau et laissa ses yeux divaguer sur le paysage glacé. Il avait la tête étrangement vide, hors du temps et du lieu. La voix de Tonks dans son dos le surprit presque :

« Quand j'étais élève ici, je te trouvais fascinant et mystérieux… Et sexy, aussi…. Puis, quand Dumbledore m'a fait entrer dans l'Ordre, je t'ai découvert puissant, important et pourtant très humain. Et je sais que j'aime en toi ce mélange de puissance et d'humanité… Je me fiche qu'il faille faire des sourires au Ministre, je me fiche que tu aies de l'ambition ou des défauts… Je te prends comme tu es. »

La phrase résonna dans sa tête, s'insinuant dans des recoins peu explorés, ravageant sur son passage de vieilles défenses branlantes. Il voulut répondre mais la voix lui manqua.

« Je trouve dommage quand tu te laisses bouffer par tes fantômes… » - reprit encore Tonks plus doucement.

« Mes fantômes ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Oui… » Elle s'était levée. Elle était toute proche de lui, il pouvait le sentir. « Et je ne t'apprendrais rien en disant que ce sont les mêmes que ceux de ton fils !»

Il ferma les yeux, posant son front sur la glace froide de la vitre.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux guérir de ça », murmura-t-il.

« Vous devriez peut-être faire ça ensemble », répondit-elle, étonnamment calme et lucide.

00

Ils étaient arrivés en retard au déjeuner et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être Sybille Trelawney pour savoir que Severus avait déjà proposé sa version de leur retard.

« Votreu feummeu seu sent mieux ? » demanda immédiatement Mme Maxime.

« Oui, merci, chère Olympe… Ce sont les premiers mois les plus difficiles »

Tonks avait souri pour confirmer mais le Maître de potions avait gardé un silence obstiné pendant tout le repas. Au point que Minerva avait lancé un regard interrogatif à Remus qui lui avait fait signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Les trois directeurs s'étaient ensuite retirés dans les tentes françaises pour prendre le café et une conversation aussi polie qu'insignifiante. Puis Remus était remonté dans son bureau pour finir un courrier. Il n'avait qu'une grande heure avant que Harry et Hermione ne viennent le rejoindre. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire pour que son fils ne s'enferme pas à nouveau dans le silence et la distance. Qu'était-il advenu de l'enfant qui le réveillait la nuit pour lui poser des questions ? Etaient-ils séparés par leurs fantômes comme l'avait suggéré Tonks ?

Il peinait à se concentrer sur son travail quand la gargouille annonça un élève. Il leva les yeux sur la porte pour voir justement entrer Harry, sombre et bouillant de rage.

« Harry ? »

« Le professeur Rogue m'envoie voir M. le directeur », annonça ce dernier d'un air furieux, en tendant un parchemin cacheté.

Remus fronça les sourcils. « C'est quoi ? »

Son fils eut simplement un haussement d'épaule. Remus prit le parchemin et demanda :

« Il t'envoie me porter ça ? »

« Non… Il espère qu'une visite à M. le directeur saura en finir avec mon insolence et mon insubordination… » - précisa Harry, acide.

_En parlant d'insolence_, constata Remus. Mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'ouvrir le parchemin.

« Tu ne veux pas m'écouter et ton fils est encore moins prudent que toi.  
J'espère que tu lui diras quand même qu'il doit le respect à ses professeurs. S.R. »

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard mi-inquiet mi-scandalisé de Harry. Il remarqua aussi qu'il ne lui avait pas dit de s'asseoir.

« Assieds-toi. » Harry s'exécuta. « Si tu me racontais… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce qui s'est passé. »

Harry sembla hésiter et Remus ajouta, loyalement : « Il n'y a rien dans ce billet… »

«Ah ? Et bien… On est arrivé en potions et Rogue…» Il se reprit avant que Remus ne lève même un sourcil : « le_ professeur_ Rogue parlait avec le professeur Karkaroff… Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'accord…. Enfin, Severus n'avait pas l'air d'accord… On s'est installé mais Karkaroff ne partait pas… Moi, j'avais promis à Neville de me mettre avec lui et comme il est au premier rang, je me suis approché… Severus m'a dit de retourner à ma place… J'ai dit que ma place était devant… Il s'est énervé tout de suite, m'a dit de ne pas me prendre pour un petit prince et de retourner à ma place…. Le problème c'est que j'avais pas de place, Papa ! »

« Et alors ? » demanda Remus, refusant de montrer une quelconque opinion à ce stade du récit.

« Alors je suis resté dans l'allée à attendre que tout le monde s'assoie pour qu'il voit bien que la seule place libre était avec Neville… Là, il a pété les plombs… à croire que j'avais fait explosé un chaudron ! Et il m'a jeté dehors avec ce parchemin. »

Le ressentiment de Harry était clair.

« Je vois. »

« Tu vois quoi ? » s'énerva Harry. Remus mesura à ce manque de retenue combien son fils était blessé par le traitement de Severus. Ça faisait tant d'années qu'ils jouaient au jeu du professeur et de l'élève, c'était une partition que Harry connaissait bien… Severus avait dû clairement sortir du schéma habituel pour arriver à le vexer autant… Ceci en disait long sur le trouble du Maître des potions… ou sur ses talents de comédien….

« Je pense qu'il a voulu t'éloigner de Karkaroff… » - lui avoua-t-il après un instant de réflexion, collant les informations de la lettre avec les faits racontés par Harry. « Il n'a pas confiance en lui… Ce matin, il voulait m'en parler mais il… je n'ai pas eu le temps... Il dramatise aussi peut-être… »

« Tu veux dire qu'il me jette dehors, qu'il ignore Minerva pour m'envoyer à toi comme si… -enfin, j'ai peut-être été un peu insolent, mais il aurait pu m'enlever des points ! – juste à cause de Karkaroff ! »

« Oui, je pense qu'il a voulu t'éloigner… et peut-être aussi te faire payer ce que je lui ai dit ce matin… » Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et Remus grimaça : « Je l'ai moi-même jeté hors de ce bureau… »

« Il est malade », conclut son fils.

Remus soupira :

« Je ne peux pas te laisser dire cela… Severus est excessif, paranoïaque, tout ce que tu voudras mais… mais c'est un homme droit et fidèle, Harry… »

« Mais toi, tu l'as jeté dehors ! »

« Parce qu'il a tendance à oublier que je peux avoir une vie en dehors de Poudlard » expliqua-t-il. _Et ça faisait un moment que ça me démangeait_, reconnut-il intérieurement. « Mais je pense que, pour une raison ou une autre, il a réagi comme cela d'abord à cause de Karkaroff… »

« Ah ? »

Remus ferma les yeux. Qu'était-il censé dire maintenant… Mais l'expérience était encore trop fraîche pour qu'il n'essaie pas la vérité :

« Harry… Il faut sans doute que tu saches que Severus et Karkaroff se connaissent depuis longtemps, très longtemps même si… »

« Severus connaît des Mangemorts ? » l'interrompit Harry scandalisé, puis son visage se figea dans une compréhension douloureuse : « Tu veux dire… Non ! Ce n'est pas… »

« Harry… » - essaya son père mais Harry s'était déjà levé et hurlait :

« Et c'est tout, cette fois ! Severus est un Mangemort ! Je suis celui qui doit faire tomber Voldemort ! Y'en a combien d'autre comme ça ! Mon père n'était pas mon père ? Ma mère était une pute ! »

Les mots volèrent dans les airs. Remus les observa, accablé et impuissant. Harry les comprit bien après les avoir prononcés. Il blêmit et baissa les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu as encore envie de crier ? » demanda finalement le premier.

« J'ai encore dit que des conneries, hein ? T'es content ? » Il y avait des larmes dans la voix de Harry.

« Est-ce que je peux venir te prendre dans mes bras ? » demanda Remus après un moment.

Harry inspira, essayant sans doute de gérer ses émotions contradictoires, mais n'y réussit pas. Il cracha plutôt :

« Pourquoi… c'est un cauchemar ? Je vais me réveiller ? »

« Non », reconnut Remus. Il observa son fils qui essayait de ne pas craquer. Il vit ses mains se poser sur le bureau directorial, puis sa tête se poser sur ses mains et ses épaules trahirent ses sanglots silencieux. Il se leva silencieusement fit le tour du bureau et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est moins triste que tu ne le crois », proposa-t-il après un moment. « Severus était un jeune homme brillant, mais complexé et solitaire… Voldemort promettait la puissance et la gloire… C'est un peu la même histoire que Peter… Sauf que Severus a sans doute plus d'excuse… »

Il sentit que Harry l'écoutait, avec cette même attention absolue qu'il avait, enfant, quand il lui racontait des histoires. Et l'émotion le submergea lui aussi.

« Severus est revenu à la magie blanche bien avant ta naissance et il a accepté d'espionner Voldemort pour l'Ordre, pour Albus… Il a pris beaucoup de risques…. Et maintenant, il est la cible et de ceux qui voient en lui un ancien Mangemort et des anciens fidèles de Voldemort qui peuvent douter de sa loyauté… »

« Karkaroff ? »

« Sans doute… »

Ils se turent de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut, Karkaroff ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, je vais aller lui demander… et lui dire aussi que tu sais… »

_Oui,_ pensa Remus, là encore, _il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir !_

« Oh… » Harry leva la tête, retirant ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux. « C'est pour ça qu'il connaît Malefoy ? » Sans attendre de réponse, il secoua la tête : « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu…»

Remus lui prit le visage dans ses mains. « Harry, au point où nous en sommes… Il faut sans doute mieux que je te dise tout… Je ne pense pas que Severus aurait fait ce choix si… s'il n'avait pas représenté à l'époque la meilleure vengeance possible contre certaines personnes… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire qu'il a fait exactement le choix inverse que ses pires ennemis… que James et Sirius, qui se sont engagés au même moment dans les Aurors… »

Il vit dans les yeux clairs de son fils les choses se mettre en place comme dans un puzzle. Cette révélation lui faisait mal à lui aussi, mais peut-être fallait-il en passer par là pour écarter à jamais les pièges tendus par le passé. _Pour en finir avec les fantômes…_

« Ses pires ennemis ? » - répéta faiblement Harry.

« Ses tourmenteurs les plus fidèles si tu préfères, et je devrais sans doute m'ajouter à la liste ainsi que Peter…. Et sans doute, suis-je plus coupable que Peter parce que étant préfet, j'aurais dû intervenir… »

« Mais pourtant vous êtes amis ? » demanda Harry comme s'il espérait encore que la vérité puisse être différente.

« Pourtant nous sommes amis, pourtant Severus s'occupe de Cyrus, pourtant… nous allons tous de l'avant… »

Harry hocha la tête, mais Remus ne pouvait pas dire s'il avait compris ou non.

« Sans doute voulons-nous tellement oublier nos erreurs que nous perdons de vue que le silence est une autre forme de mensonge », ajouta-t-il encore. Harry le regarda longtemps avant d'oser:

« Il était si terrible que ça... James ? »

Remus déglutit. Ça c'était une sacrée question !

« C'était mon ami… un ami ombrageux, enthousiaste… supportant peu la contradiction mais prêt à courir des risques incroyables pour ses amis….Un humain, Harry… »

« Mais il maltraitait Severus et il t'a cru traître et… »

« Il a fait des erreurs… des erreurs humaines »

Harry eut l'air dubitatif et Remus se força à en dire plus. Sans doute fallait-il en dire plus…

« Je peux te parler de mon ami, brillant joueur de Quidditch, incroyable en métamorphose… je t'en ai déjà beaucoup parlé, je crois… Mais je ne peux pas te dire quel père il aurait été… Et crois moi, j'ai passé suffisamment de nuits à me poser la question pour en être sûr ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il aurait changé, Harry, obligatoirement… Il aurait continué de grandir, comme j'ai continué à grandir… Il avait déjà tellement changé entre son arrivée à Poudlard et sa dernière année… tellement mûri… »

« Tu voulais être lui ? » demanda Harry à brûle pourpoint, les mots sortant de sa bouche en même temps qu'ils se formaient dans sa tête.

« Je ne pouvais pas être lui, Harry… Je n'ai jamais pu… Mais ça aurait sans doute été plus simple si je n'avais pas eu à me poser la question de ce qu'il aurait fait ou dit… »

« Tu aurais préféré ne pas le connaître…. Ne pas connaître mes parents ? »

« Si je ne les avais pas connus, je n'aurais jamais pu m'occuper de toi, Harry… La vie est têtue et compliquée… Il y a de bonnes choses et d'autres qui le sont moins… »

« Et moi, je viens réveiller le pire », constata Harry, après un moment.

« Toi, tu veux savoir et tu en as le droit… Moi, je me défends sans doute trop parfois de cette mémoire… »

« Il faudrait savoir en finir avec la mémoire, non ? » dit son fils et Remus se demanda s'il pensait aussi à Cyrus.

« Il faudrait savoir prendre dans cette mémoire ce qui permet d'avancer, de construire l'avenir », répondit-il autant pour lui que pour Harry.

Ce dernier baissa un instant la tête, mais quand il la releva, il souriait presque. Timidement, il dit :

« En parlant d'avenir, j'ai pensé à Léo pour un garçon… »

Remus rit, un peu nerveusement : « Vous ne faites tous que ça, dites-moi ! »

« Tonks dit que toi, tu n'y penses pas… »

« M'a tout l'air d'un complot ! Je propose qu'on mette toutes ces propositions aux voix, un prochain dimanche… » Remus regarda sa montre. « Je vais essayer d'aller voir Severus avant qu'il ne déduise Merlin sait quoi de mon silence… Reste ici, Hermione ne va pas tarder à arriver… Passe-toi quand même de l'eau sur les yeux, sinon tu vas faire remonter ma réputation ! »

Harry sourit, puis posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son père :

« Tu sais… c'est lourd, ça aussi, de rien pouvoir leur dire… à Ron ou à Hermione… »

Remus soupira :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais leur dire ? Est-ce que tu sais tout de la vie de leurs parents ? »

« Leur parler de la prophétie, par exemple…. »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais quand Ron te parlait de divination… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Harry… » - reprit Remus avec une grande inspiration. « Je ne t'interdis pas de leur parler… Tu es sans doute assez grand pour mesurer les risques… »

« J'en ai récemment fait la preuve ! » lâcha Harry.

« Tu parles des cristaux ? »

Harry soutint son regard.

« Et bien parlons des cristaux », répondit Remus, invoquant mentalement l'image de Tonks. Sacrée sorcière ! « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Harry resta silencieux.

« Si je t'en veux ? Si je t'ai complètement pardonné ? Harry… » Il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire pour l'en convaincre complètement. Il finit par plonger son regard dans celui de son fils et articuler : « Harry, je n'ai même jamais envisagé de ne pas te pardonner ! »

« C'est pas un peu facile ? » rétorqua Harry.

« Mais regardez-moi ce coupeur de cheveu en quatre ! »

« On se demande où j'ai pu apprendre ça ! »

« Il disait quoi Severus déjà sur ton insolence ? » demanda Remus, faussement fâché.

Harry sourit.

« Je ferais mieux de me taire, c'est ça ? »

« Tu me l'enlèves de la bouche ! », répondit Remus sur le même ton. Dans le silence qui suivit, Remus offrit ses bras à Harry qui les accepta avec sans doute moins de retenue que précédemment. Puis, Lupin eut un regard pour l'horloge murale qui indiquait « sortie des élèves » et ajouta : « J'y serais jamais avant qu'il ne soit rentré en classe…Qu'est-ce que tu prendrais, toi, pour aller le plus vite : le passage Ouest ou celui de la Tour d'Astronomie ? »

000

Les cachots n'étaient jamais des lieux très bruyants, mais quand le directeur de Poudlard apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte des cachots, le silence fut total.

« M. le directeur », constata Rogue, doucereusement lui-même.

« Bonjour à tous ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur Rogue. Il est venu jusqu'à moi que nous avions des questions urgentes à discuter… »

« Heureux de constater que cela vous paraît prioritaire… finalement…»

Remus aurait pu se contenter de sourire à celle-là, mais il voulait faire acte de bonne volonté :

« Non bis in idem », proposa-t-il à son adjoint par-dessus les têtes des élèves qui observaient l'échange à la dérobée.

Severus leva d'abord les yeux au ciel, mais finalement acquiesça. Remus sentit sa poitrine se contracter. Il le connaissait depuis trop d'années pour ne pas mesurer qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté si rapidement ses excuses, si l'affaire n'était pas vraiment importante…

« Ab Jove principium », ajouta son adjoint, signifiant ainsi qu'il s'en remettait à sa décision – et qu'il avait au moins autant de connaissances latines que lui. « Mais… » - objecta-t-il encore, montrant ses élèves d'un geste de la main.

« Ces jeunes gens m'ont l'air bien occupés. Il suffit de désigner des responsables… » - répondit tranquillement Remus, laissant son regard dériver sur le groupe de Gryffondor Poufsouffle cinquième année, qui, instinctivement et collectivement, baissa la tête. « Je suis sûr que le duo Weasley dispose de toute les qualités requises pour assurer le calme pendant votre absence ! »

Les interpellés eurent l'air sidérés de l'affirmation, leurs camarades pouffèrent, mais le Maître des potions confirma, avec une certaine délectation.

« Si _vous_ les tenez _personnellement _pour _responsables_, M. Le directeur… »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont prendre leur rôle à cœur », conclut Remus avec un regard gentiment ironique pour les jumeaux qui parurent catastrophés.

Après une ou deux précisions du Maître des potions sur la réalisation de l'expérience en cours, les deux hommes sortirent de la classe, traversèrent le couloir pour aller dans le bureau de Severus. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« Alors ? » demanda Remus.

Le Maître des potions eut un regard agacé et Lupin décida qu'il fallait mieux circonscrire le débat.

« Je veux dire… Parle-moi de Karkaroff »

« Il me harcèle », finit par articuler Severus.

« Depuis qu'il est arrivé », répondit Remus.

« Tu en parles à tes aises ! »

Remus soupira et se contenta de soutenir le regard de son adjoint. Quand celui-ci eut admis sa défaite, il expliqua :

« Il est partout où je vais… Il veut tout le temps me parler… des Vildon… de Malefoy… Qui je vois encore, ce qu'ils pensent… »

« On devait si attendre, non ? »

« Il pose des milliards de questions qui t'inquiéteraient aussi… Sur toi, sur Dumbledore, sur Harry… »

Remus acquiesça. On y venait.

« Sur ses pouvoirs… sur mes relations avec lui… Et ce petit malin me fait un caprice d'enfant gâté devant lui ce matin !»

Lupin leva la main pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas venu pour parler de cela. Rogue haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche vraiment », continua-t-il d'un ton peu aimable. « Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est seulement de la fascination…. »

« Non ? »

Severus grimaça puis reprit très doucement :

« Sais-tu qu'il aurait demandé à Trelawney de lui lire les cartes et qu'elle lui aurait parlé du… de Voldemort ? »

« Sybille ? » s'étonna Remus.

« Elle serait venue le voir… elle lui aurait parlé de … de sa… marque. »

Il ne faisait aucun doute que la perspective qu'une de ses collègues – et sans doute a fortiori, une collègue qu'il méprisait ouvertement – puisse un jour venir l'entretenir sur SA marque troublait énormément Severus.

Comme Remus continuait à se taire, il reprit d'un ton fiévreux : « Et il prétend que depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, sa marque le lance de plus en plus… Il voulait savoir si la mienne aussi… »

« Et ? » murmura Remus à son tour. Il n'avait finalement jamais parlé de cela directement avec son adjoint.

« Je ne sais pas… ça fait deux fois, la nuit, que je me réveille, avec l'impression… qu'elle me brûle… qu'Il m'appelle… Mais j'ai mis cela sur le compte du stress… »

« Elle change de couleur ? » - s'informa encore Remus, presque à son corps défendant.

« Non »

Les deux hommes se turent. Un silence lourd et pesant.

« OK. J'ai dit à Harry d'éviter Karkaroff... » - annonça Remus

Severus hocha la tête.

« Je lui ai aussi dit pourquoi », ajouta Lupin sans éviter le regard de son adjoint.

Le Maître des potions se pétrifia et gronda : « tu as quoi !»

« Je lui ai dit. »

« C'était sans doute la seule chose à lui dire ! »

« Si tu veux qu'il comprenne tes actions et qu'il respecte ton expertise, je.. » essaya Remus, très calme.

« Il a besoin de me mépriser ? » interrogea douloureusement Severus.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il te méprise ! »

« Vraiment… Harry Potter et le Mangemort repenti ! Un joli conte pour les enfants ! »

« Et bien, Harry Potter a grandi, il s'appelle aussi Lupin, et il est possible que son père adoptif ait encore une certaine influence sur lui ! » asséna Remus avec autorité. Severus se figea de nouveau et le dévisagea.

« Puis-je savoir ? » demanda-t-il crânement.

Remus soutint longuement son regard avant de répondre

« Je lui ai dit que tu avais sans doute fait un mauvais choix parce que tu avais une revanche à prendre… et que faire le choix inverse de certaines personnes avait pu sembler une bonne idée… »

« Tu lui as dit pourquoi ? » s'étonna presque Rogue.

« Je lui ai dit que James et Sirius t'avaient maltraité…sans obligatoirement entrer dans les détails… Mais je pense qu'il savait déjà intuitivement beaucoup des choses que je lui ai dites aujourd'hui ! »

Severus resta si parfaitement immobile qu'on pouvait sans doute s'interroger sur la persistance de sa respiration.

« Et alors ? » s'enquit-il pourtant.

« Alors, il s'est inquiété du mal que pouvait te faire Karkaroff… »

Les yeux noirs de Severus brillèrent furtivement et il détourna la tête.

« Je suppose que tu penses que je devrais lui parler » articula-t-il moins acide qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute souhaiter.

« Tu me connais bien », approuva Remus avec un sourire. Son adjoint haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de la nécessité d'hurler avec les loups.

« Que comptes-tu faire à propos de Karkaroff ? » demanda-t-il plus haut.

« Je compte annoncer la création de nouvelles équipes de Quidditch », lui apprit Remus avec l'air de trouver que c'était la réponse la plus adaptée à tout ce qui précédait.

000

J'espère ne pas trop dumbledoriser Remus… mais je veux croire qu'il est sans doute meilleur sous pression… ça tombe bien parce que la pression s'amoncelle, moi je trouve…

Sinon ma crise latiniste se renforce… Sans doute encore l'influence de Vert que ça fait rire !  
Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir :

_Non bis in idem_ Pas deux fois…

_In Jove principium _ Jupiter en premier… A tout seigneur, tout honneur… en gros, t'es le chef…

Le suivant devrait parler de chance, d'amour et puissance - magique et matérielle… Le latin aidant une fois de plus, j'arrive au titre de « Fortunes »… _O fortuna, velut luna, status est variabilis…_


	25. Fortunes

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Non, ils ne sont pas à moi… mais je ne leur fais que peu de mal, je les nourris bien et je les rendrais après…promis !

Si vous en doutiez, Alixe et Vert étaient une nouvelle fois là pour me guérir de mes angoisses et rajouter des 's' ici ou là…

Alors **Rogue**…** Alixe, Antadélie,  
**Oui Rogue fait toujours payer aux autres ses propres déboires… mais il ne perd pas pour autant le but ultime… il est ambigu, détestable et touchant quand même… une nouvelle définition de Serpentard…

Alors Rogue (2) **Louloute** et **Guézanne**  
C'est un personnage énigmatique et passionnant… le pourquoi de ses choix, ses rapports avec sa conscience… je vais y revenir…

**Léo **semble réunir beaucoup de suffrages…** Titou, Antadélie... **Je note, je note mais il nous reste pas mal de temps… ça me rappelle que j'avais oublié la dernière fois de répondre à **Ryan **: non les enfants ne seront pas des loups-garous –une seule façon de le devenir, être mordu… Ma référence du moment, _Mirrored _et autres fics d'Alphie… pense peut-être les traduire un jour….

**Remus** Dumbledore…** Titou, Fée Fléau…  
**Sans doute la fonction qui veut ça… Merci Alixe de me souffler la réponse

**Tonks**…** Fée Fléau… **Oui, je me sers sans doute d'elle pour faire avancer Remus… oui, sans doute, n'est-elle pas très « canon » mais le canon est encore pauvre sur Melle Nymphadora Tonks…. « La meilleure alliée de ses beaux-fils » **Guézanne** ? Oui, sans doute… car finalement ce n'est pas tant que Harry doive rester ouvert que Remus qui doive s'ouvre, je crois… Et c'est aussi une réponse pour **Thamril **d'une certaine façon…

**Lunenoire et Juliette… **aiment les « grandes explications »… Ah, ben en revoilà !

Harry et Remus ?Merci **Godric **de croire si fort à leurs relations… merci aussi pour les symptômes de grossesse… encore que je pense avoir une petite expérience personnelle en la matière… mouarf…

**Bellatrix… Titou **s'y perd… mais peut-être n'as-tu pas envie de la voir ?**  
Petite Plume… **bonne pioche ! Tu vois, **Lulu-Cyfair**, t'es plus toute seule !

**Andromaque**… alors Bella est-elle discrète, très présente ou a-t-elle pris la personnalité de quelqu'un que personne ne soupçonne ? Les trois.

Spéciale dédicace à** Lyane **parce que arriver maintenant – alors que tu n'aimes pas les UA en plus ! -ça me laisse rose de plaisir !

Il ne faut jamais revendre son dico de latin, **Juliette**, ça peut te reprendre des années plus tard ! La preuve !

Et pour la cadence, désolée, débordée…   
et puis besoin de caller des choses sur plusieurs chapitres…

**Vingt-cinq - Fortunes**

Remus heurta presque Severus Rogue de plein fouet en sortant de la cheminée du Grand Hall de Poudlard ce soir-là.

« Severus ! Rien ne t'obligeait à m'attendre si tard ! »

« M. le Directeur sait bien que j'ai à peine plus besoin de sommeil que lui »

Le ton était badin et léger, pourtant le regard de Remus resta inquisiteur.

« Rien qui ne pouvait attendre demain matin ? »

« Non, juste ma curiosité, rassure-toi… » - répondit son adjoint d'un ton étonnamment égal. Il se tut un instant avant d'ajouter en détournant les yeux : « Mme Lupin m'a longtemps et obligeamment tenu compagnie, mais les contraintes physiologiques ont eu le dessus, finalement…»

Remus apprécia en silence. _Mme Lupin_… révérence_… tenu compagnie_… ils avaient parlé… _physiologie_… l'idée de la naissance entrait dans le crâne congénitalement obtus à ces choses de Severus… Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister :

« Ni insolence, ni insubordination ? » demanda-t-il plutôt.

Rogue sourit brièvement.

« Tu t'imagines bien que toute l'école est bien trop occupée par ton affaire de Quidditch pour même chercher à agacer un vieux prof comme moi… Même la congénitalement turbulente famille Lupin ! »

_Ah le tournoi amical de Quidditch ! Albus avait apprécié l'idée à sa juste valeur !_ Tous les candidats postulaient à un poste et chaque semaine on tirait au sort deux équipes qui s'affrontaient le week-end suivant. L'idée était de mélanger les maisons, les visiteurs et les locaux, les joueurs expérimentés et ceux qui trépignaient régulièrement de ne pas pouvoir jouer. Ça ne ferait sans doute pas des matchs de très haute qualité, mais ce n'était pas le but ! Et si ça détournait deux minutes l'attention discutable d'un Igor Karkaroff, ce serait encore mieux !

En regardant son adjoint, Remus vit qu'en son absence il avait réfléchi au projet et était venu à le comprendre.

« Puis-je m'en féliciter sans que tu n'exploses ? »

« Puis-je demander à M. le Directeur s'il avait vraiment pensé à toutes les conséquences de ce projet où si, en bon Gryffondor, il l'a jeté en l'air pour voir ? » contra Severus, implacable.

Remus ne put retenir un sourire devant une déclaration qui tenait sans doute du compliment. « Tu as parlé avec Harry ? » s'enquit-il toujours soucieux de ne pas réveiller le chatouilleux orgueil de son bras droit.

Severus eut le regard grave et acquiesça un peu brusquement.

« Tu veux un compte-rendu ? »

Remus considéra la question, puis secoua la tête.

« Si tu as envie de m'en parler… mais sinon, pas spécialement… »

Il sentit le relâchement musculaire de son adjoint. _Mais que crois-tu que je ne sache pas_ ? pensa un peu douloureusement Remus.

« De toute façon, il va sans doute s'empresser de se réfugier entre tes bras paternels », reprit Sevrus après quelques secondes où seuls le bruit de leur pas avaient brisé le silence. Remus s'arrêta et Severus fit de même deux enjambées plus tard. Sans se retourner, il murmura : « Il est possible que je n'ai pas été capable de faire la part des choses pendant la durée de l'entretien… »

« Oh », répondit Remus, comme si cela l'étonnait. Rogue ne parut pas vraiment dupe mais il ajouta sur le ton rare de la confession :

« Harry a eu une idée étrange, à la fin… Il pense que je devrais en parler avec Cyrus… »

« Avec Cyrus », répéta Remus, stupéfait de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Mais son adjoint, lui, se méprit sur le sens de sa surprise.

« Oui, comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! » éternua-t-il avec dérision.

« Ou comme si ce n'était pas ce dont vous aviez besoin l'un et l'autre », contra Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Lupin ? Tu veux que je me réconcilie avec la mémoire de Black ? »

« Il serait sans doute en effet peu sage de l'envisager si tu dois hurler autant… » - articula l'interpellé sèchement.

Conscient de sa gaffe et de sa perte de contrôle, Rogue blêmit violemment. C'est dans le plus grand silence qu'ils empruntèrent ensemble l'escalier tournant menant au bureau directorial.

« Tu ne crois pas que… qu'a-t-il besoin de savoir qu'il ne sache déjà ? » reprit le Maître des potions, à peine les portes refermées.

« Et bien justement… le fait est qu'il ne sait rien, ou pas grand-chose sur l'étroite inimitié qui vous a lié, Sirius et toi, pendant tant d'années… » - expliqua Remus en s'asseyant sur son canapé de cuir avec une certaine lassitude. Dire qu'il avait espéré s'effondrer dans son lit en arrivant…

Mais, cette fois, c'est le Maître des potions qui resta silencieux et il comprit qu'il devait préciser sa pensée :

« A priori, Sirius ne lui laisse pas un libre-accès à tous ses souvenirs… Oui, je sais, ça paraît difficile à croire, mais la partie adulte de Cyrus filtre… »

« C'est lui qui… Comment sait-il ça d'abord ?»

« Il a eu plusieurs flashs, des souvenirs qui remontaient tout seul et qui se trouvaient arrêtés en plein milieu… Et puis, sans doute à la demande de Harry, mais je n'ai pas trop voulu savoir, il a cherché des informations… sur toi, sur moi, sur Bellatrix… »

« Saine occupation ! » grinça le Maître des potions.

« Il s'est bien fait peur… Je ne crois pas trop qu'il y retournera de si tôt… » - commença Remus un peu plus vivement, avant de se rappeler que Severus ne savait pas se protéger autrement que par la violence verbale et la dérision. « Bref, il a juste compris que Sirius bloquait tous les souvenirs de Poudlard qui se rapportaient à toi. », conclut-il.

« Ça doit en faire quelques-uns ! »

« Oui », reconnut Remus en espérant que cet aveu servirait aussi d'excuses.

Severus resta une nouvelle fois silencieux puis, finalement, demanda avec une ironie dont Remus perçut toute la douleur :

« Et à lui, tu n'as pas dressé un petit historique ? »

« Je lui ai dit que Sirius devait s'en vouloir… »

La dérision de Severus s'exprima bruyamment.

« Que vous vous étiez faits beaucoup de mal… » - précisa Lupin imperturbable.

« Moi ? Moi, je lui ai fait du mal ! » - s'étrangla le Maître des potions.

« Oui », répondit calmement Remus. « Je ne crois pas qu'il se serait autant acharné sur toi si tu n'avais pas été si proche de ce qu'il aurait pu être… de ce que ses parents auraient voulu qu'il soit… »

« Je n'ai rien de commun avec lui ! Rien !»

Lupin soupira.

« Je ne pense pas que cette conversation puisse nous mener quelque part, ce soir… » - finit-il par dire. « Nous sommes trop fatigués et sans doute aussi trop émus.» Severus ouvrit la bouche mais Remus fut plus rapide : « Essaie seulement d'y réfléchir… Ce sera plus facile qu'avec Harry, tu sais… Cyrus sait quand même beaucoup de choses… Je pense que les souvenirs reviendront… quand ils pourront se raccrocher à des informations concrètes ! »

Le Maître des potions laissa les mots s'évanouir dans la semi-pénombre du bureau directorial. Il était toujours debout, tellement raide et immobile qu'on pouvait douter de sa nature humaine. Il aurait pu être un de ces sorciers des temps anciens pétrifiés au milieu d'un champ pour avoir essayé des magies trop avancées pour l'époque…. Quand il acquiesça, presque imperceptiblement, au bout de longues secondes, Remus sursauta presque.

« Il est en effet sans doute trop tard ce soir, pour apporter une réponse définitive… » -acquiesça-t-il. « Tu as l'air fatigué… Tu prends bien tes potions ? »

Remus déglutit. Severus ne refusait pas. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il y avait des moments comme cela qui semblaient racheter tant d'autres qu'on se demandait si on les avait mérités !

« Ne prends pas ce sourire imbécile ! Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir prendre ta place à la direction de ce Tournoi… Trois jours m'ont suffi ! » - explosa de nouveau Severus.

« Karkaroff ? » s'enquit en retour le directeur de Poudlard. _Combien de passés continueront-ils de nous hanter ?_

Severus haussa les épaules dans un geste à la fois fataliste et dérisoire. Remus soupira de soulagement. _Rien de grave !_

« Sybille est-elle venue te parler de ton avenir ? » le taquina-t-il.

« Que les puissances infernales m'en préservent ! »

« Elle est retournée voir Karkaroff ? » demanda Remus plus sérieusement.

« Pas que je sache »

Remus laissa les mains lisser son visage comme pour en chasser une trop lourde fatigue. Ses trois jours à Londres, leurs cortèges de discussion, d'informations, de stratégies l'envahirent soudain.

« J'ai demandé Albus de venir pour le premier match… Je voulais qu'il essaie de comprendre pourquoi ce Tournoi la fascine tant ! » - l'informa-t-il.

Le Maître des potions sourit un peu mécaniquement :

« Tu cherches une raison pour arrêter le Tournoi ? »

« Non, Severus. »

« Je me disais aussi qu'à fréquenter des Gryffondors, je devenais stupidement optimiste ! » maugréa l'interpellé en quittant la pièce – sans doute content d'avoir eu le dernier mot, pensa Remus avec un sourire las.

00

Quand le nom de Cyrus Lupin avait été prononcé par Minerva McGonagall alors que toute la Grande Salle attendait la composition des deux premières équipes, l'intéressé était très occupé à faire rire Archibald et Herman aux dépends de Colin qui avait ressorti son appareil photo. C'est Ginny qui l'avertit d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Aïe ! Quoi ? »

Mais avant que sa camarade ait pu lui répondre, la directrice de Gryffondor soupira presque comiquement :

« A moins que vous ne vous désistiez, M. Lupin ? »

Comme l'interpellé semblait toujours aussi perdu, Ginny lui souffla :

« L'équipe ! T'as été tiré au sort ! »

Cyrus avait alors semblé remarquer les cinq autres qui étaient venus rejoindre Minerva au pied de la table des professeurs.

« Vas-y », murmura alors Archi, le poussant dans le dos.

Cyrus avait obtempéré très lentement, prenant le temps de repousser ses cheveux de son visage et d'épousseter son uniforme avant de rejoindre les autres. Il n'avait pas paru particulièrement intimidé ou gêné de se retrouver ainsi l'objet de tous les regards. A peine avait-il jeté un coup d'œil vers Remus et Tonks, comme pour vérifier dans les yeux rieurs du premier et dans le sourire que la seconde cachait derrière son verre qu'ils se moquaient de lui autant qu'il l'imaginait.

« Merci M. Lupin ! » l'accueillit la professeur de Métamorphose quand il fut arrivé. « Voici donc la première équipe : Cédric Diggory, batteur, en sera le capitaine, Miroslav Backus de Durmstrand sera le deuxième batteur, Morag McDougall de Poufsouffle en sera le gardien, Aliénor Poussin de Beaux-Bâtons et Cyrus Lupin de Gryffondor seront les poursuiveurs. Et Thomas Summersby, l'attrapeur Vous avez jusqu'à samedi prochain pour vous entraînez… Nous allons maintenant procéder au second tirage au sort… »

« Diggory, Summersby et Lupin » commenta Olivier Dubois à la table des Gryffondors, « ça fait presque déjà une équipe présentable ! »

Personne ne le contredit. Cédric était de l'avis de tous un des meilleurs joueurs de l'école, Summersby, l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle n'était pas mauvais non plus et tous les Gryffondors savait que si Katie ou Angelina avaient été malades, Cyrus Lupin qui participait depuis l'année dernière aux entraînements de l'équipe aurait fait partie des remplaçants potentiels.

Une nouvelle fois, le professeur Chourave tira des papiers des six différents paniers alignés devant la table – un pour les batteurs, un pour les attrapeurs, un pour les poursuiveurs, un pour les gardiens. Mme Bibine avait présidé aux tests qui avaient permis à ceux qui ne faisaient pas encore partie d'une équipe de faire acte de candidature. Il avait été annoncé que le joueur le plus expérimenté serait de fait le capitaine de l'équipe.

Après avoir déplié chacun des parchemins, la professeur de Botanique le tendait à sa collègue de Métamorphose qui lisait le nom du candidat retenu à haute voix. On vit ainsi le français Osmond Léclair, les bulgares Alexei Worst et Imre Belan, ainsi que la Serdaigle Thelma Lewis s'aligner à la gauche de la professeur de Métamorphose. Katie Bell vint encore les rejoindre et quand Drago Malefoy fut appelé au poste d'attrapeur, Mc Gonagall fit de la première la capitaine de l'équipe.

« Ah b'en au moins, on va pas s'ennuyer », conclut Ron avant tout le monde.

000

Cyrus disparut. Il se prit au jeu de cette préparation et de ce match comme il pouvait se prendre de passion pour une blague au point de sembler en perdre le manger et le dormir. Il se jetait sur le terrain d'entraînement dès ses cours finis. Profitant du droit d'invitation lié au Tournoi, il mangeait la plupart du temps avec les autres membres de son équipe, et en particulier à la table de Beaux-Bâtons où il baragouinait avec bonheur un français mâtiné de latin et de portugais. Harry avait plusieurs fois pensé aller regarder les entraînements mais il y avait renoncé. Ça embêterait Cyrus, sinon il lui aurait proposé !

« T'irais pas jeter un œil ? »

« Où ça Ron ? »

« Sur le terrain…. »

« T'es en mission pour Ginny ? » la taquina Harry, pensant à Radio Poudlard qui parlait beaucoup de l'entente croissante entre Aliénor Poussin et Cyrus.

« Laisse tomber Harry, tu sais pas ce que sait les sœurs ! »

« Paraît que je vais savoir bientôt… »

« Mouais et ben profite en attendant ! Parce que moi, bonne pâte, je lui demande si ça va, et elle m'a presque écorcher vif à sa place à lui ! »

« Donc, tu veux te faire une opinion ? »

« Non, je veux savoir s'ils vont exploser Malefoy ou non ? »

Harry sourit. « C'est pas très gentil pour Katie… »

Ron lui rendit son sourire :

« Là c'est les jumeaux qui sont coincés ! »

« Toute l'équipe est coincée », le corrigea doucement Harry. « Viens, prenons par là, c'est plus court ! »

En arrivant sur le terrain, ils virent qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à braver l'air encore plus hivernal que printanier pour se faire une idée de la valeur des équipes

« Tiens Harry, te voilà ! Tu viens admirer ton frère ? »

« Salut Olivier ! Juste curieux !»

« Tu parles, il a fallut que je le traîne ici ! » grommela Ron.

« Tenez, regardez là ! Lui et la petite Française sont de plus en plus en phase… Elle n'a pas un trop mauvais balai non plus ! Ils vont être redoutables ! »

« Méfions-nous de Katie…. » - commença Harry.

Mais sa phrase resta dans l'air tandis qu'il suivait des yeux son frère qui évitait avec aisance plusieurs cognards, faisant un passe arrière osée à la fameuse Aliénor Poussin qui la réceptionnait avec une adresse indéniable et se démarquait suffisamment pour lui repasser le souaffle au moment même où il frôlait les buts. Sans attendre il l'envoyait d'un le cercle du milieu. Les spectateurs applaudirent spontanément.

« Putain ! Vous avez ça dans le sang, les Lupin ! » - s'exclama Olivier, les yeux exorbités par l'excitation.

Harry sourit, prenant le compliment pour ce qu'il était et repoussant les réflexions moins simples qui menaçaient. Le rôle du sang ? N'était-ce pas la même chose que celui de cette fameuse destinée ? N'y avait-il aucune place pour la volonté, le libre arbitre, le choix et la probabilité, pour tout ce qu'il apprenait en arithmancie ? N'était-il un bon attrapeur que parce que James en avait été un avant lui et non parce que Minerva lui avait entré les règles du Quidditch dans la tête dès qu'il avait mis un pied à Poudlard ? Cyrus n'était-il pas, d'après Remus, un bien meilleur joueur que Sirius ? Mais son agacement trouva rapidement une autre cible quand une voix hautaine s'éleva derrière eux, en réponse à l'exclamation de Olivier.

« Ils ont surtout de meilleurs balais ! »

« Pauvre petit Malefoy ! » rétorqua Dubois en haussant les épaules.

« Oui Dubois, tu as raison rien que la fortune ne puisse arranger », répondit l'héritier des Malefoy avec un sourire méprisant. Il tourna immédiatement les talons, comme s'il allait directement s'acheter un nouveau balai – sans doute pleurnicher auprès de son père pour en avoir un, estima Harry – bien avant qu'Olivier n'ait trouvé à répliquer qu'il ne servait à rien d'avoir un bon balai, si on ne savait pas s'en servir !

C'était courageux et gentil de la part de Dubois de prendre leur défense, estima Harry, sauf que Malefoy n'avait rien d'un mauvais attrapeur, il fallait le reconnaître. Il n'aimait pas les regards qu'il avait lus dans les yeux des élèves qui s'étaient retournés pour observer la scène. Oui, un Eclair de feu n'avait rien d'un balai courant pour des adolescents et constituait sans doute un luxe qui les plaçait Cyrus et lui dans une catégorie de privilégiés. Mais ils étaient sensés faire quoi, les laisser dans un placard ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait remarquer que Cédric lui aussi en avait un ?

« T'inquiète Harry, il est juste jaloux, pour un fois qu'il est dans une équipe, il voudrait gagner, mais il voit qu'il va avoir affaire à forte partie », commenta alors doucement Ron, comme s'il avait lu en lui comme dans un livre.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Ron n'avait pas cherché à faire autre chose que le provoquer ou mettre en cause leur amitié que Harry se sentit sincèrement ému. Comme Cyrus marquait de nouveau au même moment, il décida de cacher cela en se joignant aux applaudissements nourris. Ouais, Malefoy Eclair de feu ou pas, avait intérêt à bien s'accrocher !

000

« Tu l'as entendu ? « demanda Archibald mais le regard sombre et le visage fermé de Cyrus constituaient sans doute en eux-même une réponse.

« Tu crois que son père peut acheter, comme ça, des balais à toute son équipe ? » demanda Herman.

« Moi, je crois qu'avec les Malefoy faut s'attendre à tout ! » affirma Archibald.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on peut pas faire grand-chose pour l'en empêcher ! » constata Herman.

Cyrus, les poings serrés, gronda :

« Je peux aller voir mon père »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'il peut empêcher Malefoy de faire des cadeaux à son fils ? » s'étonna Herman.

Cyrus secoua la tête avec obstination.

« J'y vais maintenant », annonça-t-il comme si c'était la seule conclusion à retenir du moment.

« Tu es sûr ? » - demandèrent en même temps Archi et Herman, mais il ne se retourna même pas.

Pourtant, devant la gargouille, Cyrus faillit renoncer. Une petite voix raisonnable lui disait que ça allait finir par une longue leçon sur le politique, le possible, les risques et la prudence… Mais il pensa à combien Malefoy allait se rengorger s'il recevait en effet des balais pour toute son équipe et il serra de nouveau les poings et annonça son mot de passe personnel.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son père en haut des escaliers, mais quand il lut dans ses yeux que ce dernier avait l'air de s'attendre à qu'il se soit cassé les dents ou brûlé les cheveux… Cyrus en fut presque gêné.

« Cyrus ? »

« Papa… je.. je voulais te parler »

« Mais oui, bien sûr… entre… Nous avions presque fini avec Severus… »

_Severus ? Ça c'est ma chance…_ soupira le jeune garçon en entrant dans la pièce.

Le Maître des potions était derrière le bureau et roulait des parchemins avec minutie. Il ne leva que brièvement les yeux vers lui et son visage resta insondable. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Cyrus murmura une salutation et attendit avec fatalisme.

S'il restait, Severus allait sans doute pas manquer une telle occasion de faire remarquer combien il manquait de retenue ou de mesure. Il pourrait aussi facilement sous-entendre une fois de plus que Remus était décidément trop laxiste avec lui. Mais, contre toute attente quand Severus ouvrit la bouche ce fut pour demander presque amicalement : « alors prêt pour samedi ? »

Ce fut le rire de Remus qui le sauva. Ce rire léger qu'il réservait à ses seuls proches.

« Severus, tu n'es pas gentil ! Déjà qu'il ne sait pas par quel bout me poser la question ! »

« Je demande juste s'il est prêt à affronter une armée d'Eclair de feu ! »

« Une armée légèrement chimérique », intervint Remus.

« Il me semble que même si elle n'est pas réunie, finalement, elle pèsera sur les imaginations », remarqua Severus, le regard rêveur.

« Il est sûr que si Lucius voulait, il en aurait les moyens matériels !»

« Donc, tu ne vas rien dire ? »

« Dire quoi ?. »

Cyrus ne reprit son souffle qu'à la fin de ce long échange entre les deux hommes. Il avait toutes les confirmations qu'il pouvait craindre : la rumeur était fondée, l'affaire était politique et la justice n'aurait pas beaucoup de chance. Il lança un regard fondamentalement triste à son père adoptif et baissa la tête, cherchant déjà une excuse pour s'en aller.

« Cyrus », commença son père.

« Oui, je sais, je ne dois pas faire l'enfant, et remercier le père Noël d'avoir, moi aussi, un bon balai !» - le coupa l'interpellé prêt à sauter sur ses pieds.

« Ce qui est aussi le cas de Cédric », fit encore remarquer Remus, « et il paraît que la petite Française a un bon balai!»

« Un Azzuro, c'est un balai italien… c'est pas mal », grommela Cyrus avant de s'emporter de nouveau, « mais est-ce que c'est acceptable qu'il offre des balais à son équipe comme si… »

« Surtout pour une équipe temporaire ! » - intervint son père avec un léger sourire. « Severus lui a proposé d'équiper l'école en meilleurs balais, pour rééquilibrer les matchs »

Cyrus leva des yeux aussi immenses qu'étonnés vers le Maître des potions.

« Il est possible que je n'ai pas autant développé cette dernière idée d'équilibre, mais que j'ai rajouté quelque chose sur le prestige et l'influence qu'il tirerait d'apparaître comme un bienfaiteur de l'école », commenta ce dernier.

« Waow » apprécia Cyrus après un instant de réflexion, « et alors ? »

« Alors, il doit y réfléchir… ce qui est déjà énorme », répondit son père.

Cyrus se mordilla les lèvres, se sentant soudain un peu ridicule. Sans doute aurait-il dû leur faire confiance. Il se souvint que Sirius leur avait fait confiance après tout…et pas qu'un peu ! Et il était même la preuve vivante de cette confiance.

Soudain, frissonnant sans même s'en rendre compte, il vit dans sa tête un Albus plus jeune dans le même bureau. Sirius se tenait face à lui, il était debout et James était à ses côtés. Ils étaient en colère et leurs voix étaient agressives. « Comment pouvez-vous LUI faire confiance ? » demandait sourdement James. Cyrus sut instinctivement qu'ils parlaient de Severus mais, comme chaque fois auparavant que le Maître des Potions avait été au centre d'un de ces flashs, le souvenir s'arrêta net. Il s'aperçut que son frisson était devenu un tremblement et que Remus l'avait pris dans ses bras, les yeux pleins d'alarme.

« C'est la première fois que tu voyais ce souvenir ? » demanda alors Severus d'une voix sourde et Cyrus comprit qu'il l'avait suivi dans sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas un souvenir », gronda l'adolescent, « les souvenirs je les contrôle, je les appelle, je les refuse… ça… ça… »

« Ça, c'est ce qui s'est déjà passé les autres fois ? » demanda Remus.

Cyrus hocha la tête faiblement, ravalant ses larmes. Il sentit que Remus le serrait plus fort, l'attirant sur ses genoux comme un enfant et il le laissa faire. Il avait envie d'être encore plus jeune, encore plus protégé du passé comme de l'avenir.

Il ne vit pas le long et intense regard qu'échangèrent par-dessus sa tête, Remus et Severus. Il n'observa pas la décision modifier lentement la posture du Maître des potions et celui-ci finir par hocher la tête. Il entendit juste celui-ci murmurer :

« Si tu crois que ça peut l'aider »

0000

Le suivant va parler, une fois n'est pas coutume, de mémoire, mais aussi du premier match et de la seconde épreuve du Tournoi – non, non, j'oublie pas Bellatrix mais que voulez-vous, elle attend son heure….  
Tout ceci semble bien répondre au titre « Echos ».


	26. Echos

**L'inné et l'acquis**

JKR, Alixe et Vert… je vous dois tout !

Ah **Ryan**, pour Bellatrix, il va falloir t'armer encore un peu de patience pour la voir à découvert… Pourtant comme dirait si bien **Lyane**, « elle n'est pas si bien cachée que ça »… mouarf…

**Alixe, Guézanne, Lazoule, Lunenoire, Fée fléeau, Juliette-qui-non-n'est-pas-morte…**  
Le tournoi informel de Quidditch vous mobilise, dites-moi ! Il offre, il est vrai, de multiples possibilités : combler l'espace entre les épreuves – je reconnais – mais aussi faire avancer l'intrigue globale ! Si, si, ça avance même plus que vous semblez ne le croire !

Cyrus méritait bien de faire quelque chose de mieux tout seul, hein **Juliette** ?

Harry et Cyrus (ou non dans la même équipe) ? Hum… Tout est possible bien sûr ! Mais je n'arrive pas obligatoirement à caser ça dans l'avancement général – en gros, ça me servirait à rien… Je pourrais, par contre, mettre Ron sur un balai – avec Harry peut-être – et dans un but bien moins avouable que l'amitié entre les peuples…hum, hum…  
Mais ne n'est qu'une des voies possibles… A suivre donc…

**Lazoule**, j'ai repris mon calendrier : Tonks annonce sa grossesse à Noël – On va dire trois mois. Ça nous fait une naissance en juin – des gémeaux quoi ! Et là, on est sans doute fin mars- début avril… Ah tiens je réponds aussi à **Andromaque**, là !

Ah **Alana**, m'étonne pas que ça te gêne un Lupin aussi dumbledorien… j'ai moi-même pas mal hésité ,mais j'avais pas non plus envie qu'il soit encore sous tutelle… mais bon, n'est-il pire aveugle que celui qui croit contrôler ce qui se passe ?

Bonne arrivée à **Luny** – dis-moi tu as lu aussi les deux opus précédents où tu as pris celle –là en route ? Juste pour savoir… Katherine et Warren… hum… on va en reparler…

Vous aimez les Lupin/Rogue ? **Andromaque, Juliette, Petite Plume**… Sirius/Cyrus, le final (ou presque) ? **Juliette, Titou, Petite Plume**… Les « bons » côtés de Rogue, **Petite Plume et Guézanne**… C'est parti !

**Vingt-six - Echos**

_On ne connaît bien que ses ennemis_, conclut silencieusement Severus Rogue en observant les convives s'approcher de la table ce dimanche midi. _Qu'est-ce que je sais finalement de quelqu'un comme Flitwick ? Quels sont ses rêves secrets ? Voit-il Poudlard comme un accomplissement ? Un refuge ? Une prison ? Et Chourave, a-t-elle toujours rêvé de la vie qu'elle mène aujourd'hui ? Et Vector ? Et McGonagall ? Pourquoi sont-ils là aujourd'hui ? Que cachent-ils derrière leur sourire ?_

Alors que chacun des professeurs prenait sa place habituelle, Lupin et Dumbledore s'offrirent un concours de politesse pour savoir qui présiderait – les deux niant en avoir le mérite ou toutes autres Gryffondories habituelles… De manière assez prévisible, le plus âgé finit par céder le premier… Lupin prit place à sa droite, tout sourire, comme si sa mise de côté était une récompense !

_Doutes-tu donc toujours et en tout lieu de ta valeur ? Crois-tu que Dumbledore lui en doute encore ?_ - s'interrogea le Maître des potions, assis à l'extrémité droite de la table.

Severus savait, qu'avec les années, il était venu à connaître Remus Lupin au-delà de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu envisager, qu'il avait appris à apprécier son humour, sa droiture, sa persistance devant les difficultés… Il avait même fini par saisir ce besoin complexe de reconnaissance et de fusion avec la communauté magique, ce besoin de paternité, de transmission… Mais il était encore si souvent pris en défaut ! Lupin lui glissait parfois entre les doigts comme des viscères de grenouille…. Sa persistante humilité, par exemple, continuait à le sidérer…

_Et ne parlons pas de Dumbledore ! Que sais-je de Dumbledore ? Il est puissant, oui, mais est-il ambitieux ? J'ai toujours l'impression que ce sont les autres qui le sont pour lui ! Est-ce seulement l'âge ? Lui sans doute sait la boue qui colle à mes pas… mais sait-il à quel point il est difficile d'y échapper, à quel point chaque pluie la ravive ? Je suis incapable de le dire !_

A l'invitation de Dumbledore, Igor Karkaroff s'installa à sa gauche, alors que Olympe Maxime se plaçait à la droite de Lupin. Karkaroff se rengorgea imperceptiblement de cette marque d'intérêt et Severus se rappela combien de directeur de Durmstrang avait posé de question sur le président du Magenmagot.

_Je comprends bien mieux quelqu'un comme Karkaroff, je sais ce dont il a besoin, ce qu'il craint. Je connais ses rêves comme ses cauchemars… Il importe peu qu'aujourd'hui nous soyons dans des camps différents… lui et moi n'avons pas vraiment changé… nous sommes toujours fait de la même étoffe !_

Le repas était gai et animé. Tout le monde commentait les performances des joueurs – et pour une fois tous ou presque pouvaient se rengorger puisque tous étaient représentés chez les gagnants comme chez les perdants. _C'est ça que tu voulais, hein, Lupin ?_

« Ça s'est joué à pas grand-chose », remarqua Gobe-Planche

« Leu peutit Maleufoye a bien vu qu'ils allaient peurdreu s'ils jouaient la partieu au point », commenta Mme Maxime.

« C'est le jeu ! » rétorqua Minerva McGonagall avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

Lupin, avec un sourire, la félicita des qualités de capitaine de Katie Bell, comme si la professeur de Métamorphose y était pour quelque chose.

« Cyrus a été remarquable ! » estima alors Flitwick de sa petite voix pointue. _Cerridwenn merci, il n'a pas battu des mains ! _

« Il brûle de faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis des années », répondit McGonagall.

« Il avait une partenaire particulièrement efficace », commenta Lupin en levant son verre vers Mme Maxime.

« Oh, Alieunor est uneu bonne joueuseu, son frèreu est dans l'euquipe de Franceu »

Insensiblement, la conversation dériva sur le classement international de Quidditch, ce qui permit agréablement à Karkaroff de se féliciter des bons résultats bulgares – même si cela avait privé Durmstrang de son premier champion. Ils avaient presque fini le repas quand Sybille Trelawney apparut aussi silencieuse et diaphane qu'à son accoutumée.

« Sybille ! » l'accueillit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. « Je n'espérais plus vous voir ! »

_Et parlez du caractère retors des Serpentards !_ - jugea Severus Rogue.

« Bonjour Albus… Il y a beaucoup d'animation cette année... le Tournoi, les matchs… Je crains toujours que ça ne trouble un peu mon troisième œil… Mais quand j'ai vu que vous étiez là… »

_Elle ne précise pas si elle a vu la venue de Dumbledore en premier dans sa boule de cristal ou dans la note que j'ai glissé dans le casier de chacun de mes chers collègues !_

« Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie », intervint alors Marigold Chourave, lui faisant de la place à côté d'elle. La professeur de Divination mit quelques secondes à hocher la tête puis s'installa avec des gestes étonnamment lents.

_En voilà une autre que je ne sais pas comprendre ! -_ estima le Maître des Potions. Il savait que Remus s'inquiétait qu'elle soit allée voir Karkaroff et il nota, d'ailleurs, que ce dernier dévisageait la professeur de Divination avec une certaine insistance. Il savait que Dumbledore voulait essayer d'en discuter avec elle, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à prendre tout cela au sérieux. Il ne comprenait pas comment les deux Gryffondors – comme il les appelait souvent intérieurement – pouvaient juger moins plausible que Karkaroff ait inventé cette histoire pour l'inquiéter lui plutôt que cette vieille folle ait pu discerner les signes du retour de….

_Et penser au poids qu'elle a pris sur nos vies, sur toutes nos vies à tous, avec sa prophétie ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres respectait les voyants… plus que Dumbledore ou Lupin qui font juste semblant de le faire…. Et je me rappelle avoir pensé que c'était une faiblesse…_

Tout en picorant dans son assiette, Sybille Trelawney répondit avec sa voix fragile aux questions de Dumbledore sur ses élèves – « tellement peu ont eu la grâce d'être touchés par le don ! » – et sa santé. Elle raconta qu'elle passait depuis l'été dernier ses vacances dans un manoir qu'une vieille tante lui avait légué sur la côte. «J'ai été tellement triste quand j'ai vu la mort sur elle », expliqua-t-elle encore. Mme Maxime – était-ce sur l'initiative de Dumbledore ou de Lupin ? s'interrogea le Maître des Potions – lui demanda ensuite si elle avait vu l'issue du Tournoi.

« Le Tournoi…. Vous avez raison de penser, Mme Maxime, que le Tournoi est un bon instrument pour le Destin… » - commença la professeur de Divination au moment où les conversations allaient reprendre. Tout le monde se tut brusquement.

_Non, décidément, je ne peux pas la comprendre… Il me semble que je me sentirais plus proche de Bellatrix si elle entrait brusquement dans cette pièce ! Elle, je saurais ce qu'elle veut et comment elle compte l'obtenir !_

00

Severus trouva prétexte d'une expérience en cours pour s'éclipser avant la fin du repas. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans l'ombre de son cachot qu'il se sentit mieux. Il ferma néanmoins soigneusement la porte de son laboratoire avant de relever sa manche gauche et de sentir sous ses doigts la pulsation, raisonnable mais réelle, de la cicatrice que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait apposé sur son bras. _Etait-ce possible ?_

Karkaroff avait commencé à le regarder fixement du moment où la marque avait commencé à le picoter. Il ne l'avait pas lâché avant qu'il ne quitte la salle. Avait-il ressenti la même chose et chercher à voir si le Maître des Potions souffrait comme lui ? Avait-il trouvé le moyen de déclancher lui-même les picotements ? Etait-ce un plan pour lui faire perdre toute prudence et toute raison. Son cœur s'accéléra encore.

La marque était là, toujours palpitante. _Comme un petit animal endormi sous ma peau_.

Il se rappela qu'un temps, il l'avait trouvé belle, la preuve que l'absolu qu'il cherchait était sans doute à sa portée. Ça paraissait si lointain maintenant, les motivations, les espoirs, les déceptions…. Et Lupin voulait qu'il remue tout cela pour que ce gamin – certains auraient parlé d'abomination – puisse mieux maîtriser celui qui lui avait donné la vie ? Car qui d'autre que Black avait donné la vie à Cyrus ? Sa vie !

Ça n'aidait pas comme ligne de pensée !

Il se réfugia dans le travail, dans l'émincée des racines d'armoise, dans le recueil du jus de pissenlit, dans l'écrasement des grains d'hellébore… autant de tâches répétitives et précises qui entraînaient miraculeusement ses pensées loin des motivations des humains, loin des cicatrices brûlantes, des erreurs de jeunesse, des choix éthiques et autres réflexions sur la destinée.

Il dériva si loin et si bien qu'il sursauta presque quand on frappa à sa porte. Il essuya lentement et méticuleusement ses mains sur un grand torchon avant d'aller ouvrir. Lupin se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle, Cyrus à ses côtés. _Bien sûr… c'était prévu…. _Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

« Tu travailles ? »

« Une potion »

« Tu préfères qu'on le fasse plus tard ? » demanda encore Lupin.

_Je préfère qu'on ne le fasse pas du tout_, pensa Severus, mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de déclancher une lourde contre-offensive de Remus s'il cherchait à se rétracter. Ce damné loup-garou n'aurait de cesse, il le sentait, à la fois de le convaincre de revenir sur sa décision et de comprendre ses raisons. Et, en fait, aucune des deux discussions ne plaisait à Severus !

Il s'effaça donc et laissa les deux Lupin entrer. Il mesura alors combien Cyrus avait grandi ; il dépassait maintenant largement l'épaule de Remus et le souvenir revint immédiatement de la haute et puissante stature de Black. Il sentit son corps se crisper légèrement.

« Tu comptes… rester là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que oui », répondit très tranquillement Remus.

Severus attendit la suite mais elle ne vint pas. _Ai-je fait tant de mal à Harry ?_ pensa-t-il sans être capable de le formuler à haute voix. _Mais c'est toi, qui as voulu ! Pas moi ! Et tu me demandes la même chose encore aujourd'hui ! _

Il revit l'adolescent raidi par ses efforts pour contrôler ses émotions, les yeux brillants et meurtris par la haine que lui, Severus Rogue, professait encore pour James Potter tant d'années plus tard. Il savait qu'il avait eu des mots très durs, trop durs sans doute alors que l'objet de tout ce ressentiment était mort ! Comment Lupin avait-il rattrapé les choses depuis ? C'était encore une question qu'il se savait incapable de poser ! _Maudit loup-garou !_

« Comment allons-nous faire cela ? » demanda-t-il plutôt, clinique.

« Moi, personnellement, je ne vais rien faire », répondit tranquillement Remus. « Je ne suis là que pour Cyrus… ça va être un moment difficile pour lui »

_Alors que pour moi, ça va être une partie de plaisir !_ - s'insurgea encore Severus une nouvelle fois sans l'exprimer.

« J'ai néanmoins une suggestion. Je me méfierais des mots, Severus… je pense que pour passer les barrières mentales que Sirius a laissées derrière lui, il faut des émotions… des images… »

« Tu veux utiliser une Pensine ? » demanda le Maître des potions avec une visible appréhension. Ses pensées étaient bien trop confuses, ses sentiments trop violents, pour qu'il puisse les donner à voir.

« On peut discuter si tu préfères », intervint alors doucement Cyrus et, pour la première fois, Severus tourna réellement son regard vers lui :

Le jeune garçon avait l'air inhabituellement grave, mais plus d'une gravité plus curieuse qu'inquiète. _Poliment attentif_ fut l'expression qui vint à l'esprit du Maître des potions avant de sentir se surimposer dans sa tête, le visage de Harry entrant avec la même expression dans son bureau une semaine plus tôt. Ce n'était pas une expression qu'il pouvait associer à Sirius Black ou à James Potter. _Non, certainement pas_. Etait-ce la marque de Lupin sur ses fils adoptifs ?

« Je ne sais pas… comme tu veux… » - répondit-il plus troublé qu'il n'aurait aimé l'admettre par les souvenirs et les émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Commençons par parler alors », proposa calmement Cyrus avec un air de sollicitude qui hérissa le Maître des potions.

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? » demanda-t-il sans doute sèchement, à Lupin.

« Autant qu'il en faudra… » - répondit celui-ci, impassible, encore que Severus doutât qu'il n'ait pas senti son malaise. « Albus est reparti… Il s'excuse de ne pas t'avoir salué »

_Une façon comme une autre de me demander pourquoi j'ai disparu_, songea Severus mais il demanda ironiquement :

« Alors, Sybille a révélé le nom du Champion ? »

Remus haussa les épaules : « Non… elle a continué sur le thème du Tournoi comme lieu d'expression du destin… un lieu où des torts peuvent être corrigés malgré le soin de ceux qui se croient plus forts que les dieux, a-t-elle précisé »

« Fascinant »

« Albus trouve positif qu'elle s'intéresse à la vie de l'école », ajouta Remus avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on a fait la leçon. Cyrus à ses côtés pouffa. « Puisqu'il semble que l'avenir nous échappe, si nous faisions un petit point sur le passé », reprit le premier quelques secondes plus tard.

Severus hocha la tête et indiqua des chaises qui entouraient un bureau dans un coin du laboratoire.

« Installons-nous »

000

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? » demanda Severus, mécontent de l'émotion qu'il sentait dans sa propre voix. _Non, ça n'allait pas être facile !_

Cyrus haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, réfléchit visiblement à la formulation qu'il allait employer et murmura : « Pourquoi te…détestait-il ? »

_Comme si là était la question ! Comme si la réponse commençait par « parce que » !_

« Je ne pense pas être bien placé pour répondre ! » s'entendit-il exploser. « Tu es celui à qui je devrais poser cette question, non ? Si elle m'intéressait ! »

La réponse saisit visiblement Cyrus qui, instinctivement, regarda Remus comme pour lui demander conseil. Mais Lupin n'eut qu'un sourire furtif. Et Severus comprit comme l'enfant le conseil silencieux : Attends !

Il les détesta : Lupin, Cyrus, Black, et Potter aussi, et Dumbledore encore et toute cette cohorte de Gryffondors confiants ! Et cette détestation eut l'effet paradoxal de le lancer dans l'explication que Cyrus attendait :

« Il ne supportait pas que j'existe tout simplement ! Que je ne sois pas complètement stupide, que les professeurs m'apprécient ! Que mes condisciples me parlent ! Tout en moi semblait l'agacer ! L'air que je respirais, le sol que je foulais ! Tout ! Même que je cherche à l'éviter ! »

Remus imperceptiblement secoua la tête. _Ah, c'est pour cela que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Pas pour le gamin mais pour vérifier ce que je vais dire ! Pour me convaincre sans doute que je me trompe ! _

« Quoi ? » gronda-t-il. « Tu voudrais que je lui dise quoi ! Que je l'ai parfois consciemment provoqué ? Qu'il me fascinait ? Que sa capacité à gaspiller son cerveau, sa fortune et son influence me révoltait viscéralement ? Mais n'est-ce pas à toi, le père spirituel, de dire cela ! »

Lupin détourna les yeux, contemplant longuement le mur comme il aurait observé un paysage au travers d'une fenêtre. Puis son regard revint sur lui, pour accompagner des paroles calmes :

« Je ne crois pas, non. Objectivement, non. »

Severus sentit de nouveau la colère couler dans ses veines, brûlante et insupportable comme la marque qu'il portait sur son avant-bras. _Que sais-tu de mes souffrances ? Ne t'intéressent-elles donc pas ? Seul l'honneur des Maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas ! _Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais la petite voix de Cyrus l'arrêta :

« Il était tellement content de pouvoir te détester… »

Severus regarda le jeune garçon assit droit et tranquille sur la chaise face à lui. Ses yeux gris semblaient lointains comme s'il contemplait une image intérieure – et c'était sans doute le cas. Plus tard, il regretterait presque de ne pas avoir alors utiliser la légilimancie pour mieux comprendre la nature des relations entre Cyrus et sa mémoire. Mais il savait aussi qu'au moment où l'adolescent avait parlé il avait été plus que jamais loin de l'objectivité scientifique ! _Content de me détester ?_

« C'était tellement plus facile ! Plus facile que de détester Lucius ou Narcissa qu'il avait toujours connus… Ou Bellatrix qui avait été si proche de lui… ou Regulus… Tellement plus facile de s'en prendre à toi, solitaire et mal dans ta peau… brillant, oui, proches des autres, oui, mais tellement plus vulnérable… Même quand il avait quitté sa famille, s'opposer à eux aurait été reconnaître leur existence… »

Les mots paraissaient particulièrement étranges venant de ce garçon à peine échappé aux rondeurs de l'enfance, encore si fragile et incertain… immature… Lupin s'en inquiétait souvent… Pourtant ses paroles paraissaient si claires, si précisément justes… elles tombaient sur la colère brûlante de Severus comme une potion apaisante, comme la réponse longtemps cherchée d'une complexe équation de pentacle.

Evidemment, il avait été la solution de facilité… Evidemment, il n'avait pas dû être simple de quitter le clan Black, le confort de sa puissance et de son arrogance… Regulus en avait été incapable d'ailleurs, pourtant Severus n'avait jamais douté que le plus jeune Black ne soit pas de l'étoffe dont on faisait les Mangemorts. Il se souvenait même avoir évoqué ce doute à Lucius Malefoy ! Evidemment, il avait été le plus simple à détester… « Tu étais tout ce que ses parents auraient voulu qu'ils soient », avait dit Lupin.

Mais sa colère se rebiffa.

_Et alors ?_

Black n'avait sans doute pas eu une vie facile ?

_Et alors ?_

Il avait craché sur sa fortune pour la Lumière ?

_Et alors ?_ Lui n'avait-il pas jeté aux orties ses rêves de puissance ? Lui-même ne s'était-il pas condamné tout seul à une vie d'agent double et d'obscur professeur ? N'était-il pas encore et toujours la cible du mépris de ceux qui avaient leur bonne conscience pour eux ? _M'a-t-on donné une seconde chance ? Est-on venu me sauver et m'offrir une nouvelle vie ? Je suis allé voir Dumbledore et je n'ai eu qu'un pardon mesuré, à la hauteur de ce que je pouvais offrir ! Qu'offre-t-il lui ?_

Il se sentit singulièrement fragile - et impuissant face à cette fragilité. Il eut l'impression effrayante que s'il ouvrait la bouche il allait se répandre en invectives ou, pire encore, en sanglots – et cette deuxième possibilité était si claire qu'il ne savait pas comment la gérer. Il se raccrocha donc au silence comme à une bouée de sauvetage – lui qui ne savait pas nager !

Personne ne sembla s'en étonner. Cyrus gardait ce regard lointain et bientôt il frissonna. Remus, dont le visage avait rarement été aussi grave, l'attira contre lui : « ça va ? »

« Oui, je crois… mais… je crois aussi que ça suffit… Il y a des choses… des choses qui ne me regardent pas »

Les mots tirèrent Severus de sa prudente réserve envers lui-même. Il leva la tête vers le père et le fils qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

« Ce serait… très sage », articula Remus, visiblement ému, « et on est pas toujours obligé d'être sage, Cyrus ! »

« Peut-être que je ne suis pas prêt », répondit Cyrus en secouant la tête d'un geste étonnamment enfantin.

« Peut-être que tu es plus sage que tu ne le crois », proposa Remus.

« Oh… tu devrais dire cela à Minerva…. »

« Non, elle serait sans doute un peu déçue… » - sourit Lupin.

L'échange saisit Severus. Il se sentit vieux, seul et sec face à autant de complicité. Il eut envie de les jeter dehors… et aussi de les serrer dans ses bras… Mais Lupin se tourna vers lui :

« Finalement les mots suffisaient… merci »

_Merci ?_

000

« Je suis content que ça t'ait aidé » répondit Harry d'un ton sincère.

« Hier soir, je mourrais de trouille en me couchant… » - avoua Cyrus en repoussant machinalement derrière son oreille droite, ses longues mèches noires. Un geste que Harry avait appris à interpréter comme une marque de concentration. « J'imaginais que j'allais faire des tonnes de rêves, que tout allait revenir… toutes leurs blagues stupides, leurs disputes… Que j'allais peut-être hurler… J'ai même failli demander à Papa d'aller dormir à la maison… mais il y aurait eu trop de questions, non ? »

« Sans doute », souffla le grand frère.

« Mais non finalement... rien… »

« Peut-être plus tard », proposa Harry, un peu intimidé.

« Je ne sais pas… je ne crois pas… C'est comme si quelque chose dans ma tête était calmée… une contradiction…. Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre… » - soupira Cyrus.

Avant que Harry n'essaie de lui prouver le contraire, une voix légère intervint :

« Hé ! Cyrus ! »

« Oh Aliénor ! Bonjour ! Est-ce que tu connais mon frère ? Harry, je te présente Aliénor ! »

La jeune fille sourit : « On va dire que j'ai entendu parler de lui… Mais je suis heureuse de faire sa connaissance… Et de voir qui peut être le frère de Cyrus aussi ! »

Harry aima bien la façon dont elle avait évacué la question de sa « célébrité » et il lui sourit en lui serrant la main.

« Moi, je suis curieux de connaître quelqu'un qui joue aussi bien ! »

« Merci. On va dire que, chez nous, c'est une histoire de famille ! Mon grand-père a été entraîneur de l'équipe de France, mon frère Guilhem vient d'entrer dans l'équipe… »

« A quel poste ?»

« Attrapeur »

« Harry est un super attrapeur, j'espère qu'il sera tiré au sort bientôt ! Tu verras ! » - intervint Cyrus avec enthousiasme.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait un nouveau match avant la seconde épreuve », rétorqua Harry.

« Oui, c'est le week-end qui vient », confirma Aliénor

« Romaric est prêt ? » demanda Cyrus

« Je crois… Il a passé de longues heures à percer le mystère de l'œuf… au début il avait l'air inquiet mais depuis quelques jours, il est plus détendu… Il doit avoir trouvé… il y avait un message je crois… »

« Fais leur donc confiance pour avoir trouvé des trucs tordus », estima Cyrus avec une jubilation certaine.

« Je crois que le message, c'est un coup de Flitwick », commenta Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! »

Les trois se turent quelques secondes puis Aliénor demanda :

« Tu es en troisième année, Harry, c'est ça ? »

« Oui… et toi ? »

« Moi aussi » confirma-t-elle. « J'étais trop contente d'avoir été choisie pour accompagner Romaric… Normalement, les troisièmes années ne devaient pas venir… »

« Ah ? » Cette fois, c'était Cyrus qui relançait la conversation.

« Oui » Elle rosit. « C'est parce que j'ai eu les meilleures notes du premier trimestre… enfin, je crois que c'est pour ça… »

« Encore une bonne élève ! » gémit Cyrus.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Aliénor, il est loin d'être aussi mauvais qu'il le souhaiterait », se moqua Harry.

« Pas le choix », maugréa Cyrus. « Un père directeur, un frère qui trouve l'arithmancie amusante… »

« Tu étudies l'arithmancie ? Moi aussi ! » - intervint Aliénor

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui… d'ailleurs, là j'allais à la bibliothèque essayer de trouver des choses pour le devoir que mon professeur m'a envoyé… C'est pas facile sans les cours de suivre… »

« Oh, j'allais aussi à la bibliothèque… je peux… peut-être que j'arriverais à t'aider à trouver un livre… enfin, je parle pas français comme Cyrus, hein, faudra me traduire ! »

« Ça serait super ! Seule, je crois que je vais laisser tomber ! »

Cyrus s'arrêta brusquement et les deux autres se retournèrent. Il les regardait avec un grand sourire :

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous allez continuer sans moi… »

« Mais », commença Aliénor.

« Un truc à faire », dit précipitamment Cyrus avec un clin d'oeil pour son frère.

« Cyrus, qu'est-ce que tu vas te mettre en tête ! » s'insurgea ce dernier.

« Comme on dit…. Heu… Amor tussisque non… celatas », lança l'interpellé.

« Non celaTUR », corrigèrent en même temps Aliénor et Harry. (1)

« Vous voyez, même Sénèque ! Je vous vois pour déjeuner ? »

000

(1) Hum, hum... désolée, j'ai pas pu résister à la caser celle-là….

_Amor tussisque non celatur_, effectivement du Sénèque, _l'amour comme la toux ne se cache pas_… Mouarf, non ?

(Pour ceux que ça amuserait de savoir, Cyrus dit « tu ne caches pas l'amour comme la toux » et non la forme impersonnelle… _Ton côté prof,_ dirait Alixe - _Normal, dès que tu parles de Severus, y'a du latin dans l'air_, dirait Vert. )

Sinon, le suivant devrait tourner autour de la deuxième épreuve avec le titre, sans doute trop révélateur, d' _Eléments_…

Je poste ce soir trop contente d'avoir mis un point final au premier jet du 28 qui s'appelle _Dominos_… ça se précise…


	27. Eléments

**L'inné et l'acquis**

On compte toujours sur JKR pour prêter les personnages, sur **Alixe **pour soigner mes doutes et sur **Vert **pour relire toujours pile avant que je publie !

**Fée **veut plus de Tonks, OK, OK… Bellatrix… ah, Bellatrix… elle fourbit ses dernières armes (j'en suis au 29 qui pèche encore un peu mais dont je crois tenir le fil…. Elle apparaîtra sans masque dans le 30, je pense…) **  
Lunenoire **comme toi se réjouit de voir Harry flirter… Il aurait tort de ne pas en profiter vu ce que je lui réserve !

Bonjour **Luny **qui vient d'arriver… Plein de nouvelles arrivées ces temps -ci !  
Elle vote Zoë…

**Petite Plume **ne veut pas d'un Rogue trop gentil... aïe, aïe aïe, mon Rogue trop gentil… Je dois faire les autres trop méchants ! Jolie transition pour la suite…

**Guézanne… **encore une fois, merci…  
Oui, cette scène est très dure pour moi aussi…  
Il y a pleins de choses sur lesquelles je te suis, évidemment :  
Oui, Lupin instrumentalise Rogue ;  
Oui, Cyrus est plus important pour lui que le maître des potions et d'ailleurs celui-ci le sait bien et en souffre…  
Oui, Cyrus est plus sage que Remus là - qui voudrait aussi, sans doute, dompter ses propres démons et en finir avec ses propre regrets, sa propre culpabilité…Et mon idée d'ailleurs était de montrer un Cyrus qui grandit, qui s'affranchit lui aussi à sa façon…  
Mais imaginons qu'on est cette scène du point de vue de Remus  
- avec les mêmes dialogues, tu serais sans doute moins dure…  
Oui, Cyrus ne manque pas de pères… et Sirius est sans doute l'un des plus importants…  
Non, je ne pense pas - ou alors, tellement inconsciemment que ça me paraît peu utile au clonage humain… Mes démons sont ailleurs**  
**

Ce qui m'amène à clamer sur la place publique : non**, Astorius, **je n'ai rien contre Sirius ;  
non, je ne fantasme pas sur la lobotomisation des beaux mâles ;  
non, cette solution un peu folle et farfelue de la décroissance de Sirius n'est nourrie que par l'envie de le sauver, de lui offrir une famille et de régler sans doute quelques comptes personnels avec la schizophrénie…  
Mais on en a parlé en bilatéral…

**Andromaque**… un cynisme un peu désespéré pour Rogue, non ?  
Quant à tes déductions sur Bellatrix… Tu m'as l'air sur une bonne piste !

**Lazoule… **tu crois que Cyrus fait exprès de se tromper pour qu'ils le reprennent ?  
Ce serait vachement rusé de sa part, non ? Mais, remarque pourquoi pas…  
Merci de te laisser étonner par mon Rogue…

**Lulu…** et depuis je suis retombée un soir d'insomnie sur _L'empereur Dieu de Dune !_  
J'ai pu mesurer les différences aussi, ouf…

**Vingt-sept – Eléments**

« Je suis vraiment curieuse de voir comment cette petite Vildon va se débrouiller », déclara Tonks en essayant de fermer un long pantalon noir. « Zut, encore un qui ne me va plus ! »

« Serait-ce un appel à un crédit illimité sur mon coffre ? » demanda Remus par la porte ouverte. Comme tous les matins, il était déjà levé et habillé depuis longtemps.

« Merci, mais le mien n'est pas encore vide ! » râla la jeune femme, en sortant un autre pantalon du placard.

« Bien, j'ai déjà perdu deux points avant le petit-déjeuner, je vois », s'excusa Remus venant cette fois dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ah ne me fais pas tes yeux de pauvre petit loup-garou qui aurait pu être réduit à la mendicité ! Ça, ça m'exaspère et tu le sais ! » - rétorqua-t-elle en lui tournant résolument le dos.

Remus fit un pas dans la pièce, hésitant. Tonks était quelqu'un de gaie et de facile à vivre, quelqu'un qui, sous des airs insouciants, écoutait et observait beaucoup - comme si elle croyait encore avoir beaucoup à apprendre de la vie. Tout cela était si étranger à son propre fonctionnement – il se reconnaissait généralement un pessimisme constitutif, un humour désespéré, une tendance à régenter la vie des autres et peu de facultés intactes d'émerveillement - que, quand il la sentait à son tour inquiète, nerveuse ou triste, il ne pouvait que s'en sentir responsable et malheureux. Il essaya néanmoins de renouer le fil de la conversation :

« Hum, je ne sais pas si cette épreuve va être aussi facile pour Vildon que la première.»

« Et maintenant tu changes de sujet ! Ça, ça m'horripile vraiment ! Zut, celui-là aussi !»

_Je change de sujet ?_

« Il faut bien qu'ils finissent par prendre de la place », tenta de l'apaiser Remus.

Il vint dans son dos, l'enlaçant et posant les mains sur ce ventre qui ne voulait plus entrer dans quoi que ce soit. _Est-ce aussi inquiétant pour elle que quand je sens mes poils – tous mes poils - commencer à s'allonger avec la lune montante ? Est-ce que toute transformation physique est si difficile à accepter ? _Tonks soupira, se laissant aller contre lui :

« Tu sais ce que m'a dit Poppy l'autre jour ? Tant que je verrai mes pieds sous la douche, je serai loin d'accoucher… Tu te rends compte de ça ? Plus voir ses pieds ? »

« Non. Je ne me rends pas compte », reconnut Remus, en cachant un sourire attendri dans ses cheveux propres et doux.

Ils restèrent silencieux l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes. Le tic tac du réveil pour unique conversation.

« On va être en retard », murmura Tonks finalement.

« Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il ne risquent pas de commencer sans nous ! »

« Sans toi », le corrigea doucement la jeune femme.

« Oui, mais comme je n'irai pas les rejoindre sans toi, va falloir qu'ils se fassent une raison ! » _Tu n'es peut-être pas importante pour eux, mais tu l'es tellement pour moi ! Ne peux-tu pas t'en convaincre une fois pour toute ?_

Elle rit doucement.

« Cyrus a raison, tu es un épouvantable raisonneur ! »

« Cyrus ? »

« Hum… » Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, incertaine, puis ajouta sur un ton mi-gêné, mi-moqueur : « Il nous a opportunément rappelé ça pendant notre réunion stratégique…. Harry, Cyrus et moi… pour te faire des propositions de prénoms… »

« Oh ! Et alors ?» demanda-t-il, les bras croisés et un sourire en coin.

« Notre ligne stratégique numéro un est justement de faire monter ta curiosité pour le sujet alors n'espère pas que je t'en dise trop ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu as de la chance que nous soyons en retard », soupira Remus plus amusé qu'agacé, « tu t'en sortirais pas aussi bien ! »

« Oui sans doute », reconnut-elle, avec un nouveau soupir, « et il faut toujours que je m'habille ! »

« Mais tu n'étais pas revenue de Londres l'autre fois avec des sacs de trucs… »

« Des vêtements de grossesse ? Si, mais tu me trouves si grosse que ça ? »

« Tonks… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau que ce ventre, Ok ? Si tu veux, viens avec ta robe professorale ouverte, moi, ça me va ! »

« Menteur », contra la jeune femme en replongeant dans l'armoire. « Raisonneur ET menteur !»

00

Ils sortirent ensemble quelques minutes plus tard de leur appartement. Malgré l'insistance de Tonks, Remus avait continué à l'attendre et elle avait fini par enfilé le fameux pantalon de grossesse qu'elle avait acheté plusieurs semaines auparavant en avouant qu'il était sans doute plus confortable que tous les vêtements qu'elle s'obstinait à vouloir continuer à mettre.

« N'empêche que je me demande quel élément va lui aller ? » marmonna Tonks en descendant l'escalier. « Si la glace était un élément, ça lui irait trop bien, non ? »

Remus se retourna, lui offrant son bras, les yeux suffisamment moqueurs pour qu'elle se tienne immédiatement sur ses gardes.

« Disons, chère Mme Lupin que vous semblez avoir une représentation un peu faussée de l'arithmancie… » Elle haussa les yeux au ciel. « Prudence t'expliquerait mieux que moi qu'un, c'est le sorcier qui choisit son élément et est, ou non, capable de le maîtriser… Je t'accorde que dans le cas de notre jeune Nastassia, le choix devrait être révélateur… ensuite, la glace, faut-il le rappeler, n'est que de l'eau et… »

« Elle pourrait donc faire un escalier de glace ? » l'interrompit Tonks, visiblement peu désireuse de le laisser discourir sur les faiblesses de ses connaissances magiques.

« Théoriquement oui… »

« Mais ? »

« Je ne parierai ni sur la glace, ni sur l'escalier, c'est tout », répondit Remus avec un léger haussement d'épaule. « Je ne sais rien de la force de son imagination… et c'est finalement ça, à mon sens qui va les départager !»

« Te voilà bien prudent ! »

« Te voilà bien impatiente ! »

« Un point partout ! »

Dans le Grand Hall, l'excitation était palpable, toutes les conversations parlaient du Tournoi, de l'épreuve à venir. Pourtant, Remus eut l'impression qu'il devait à sa compagne un tout autre aveu :

« Tu sais… J'attends avec une certaine impatience, moi, cette grande conversation avec les garçons sur les prénoms …. »

« Ah ? Tu as eu des idées ? » - demanda-t-elle visiblement incrédule.

Il sourit.

« Et tu ne me dis rien ? »

« Moi, je ne cherche pas à gagner à ma cause les grands frères ! »

« Remus ! » s'écria-t-elle et tout le Grand Hall oublia une minute la seconde épreuve du Tournoi pour se tourner vers eux. Tonks s'empourpra, mais Remus se contenta de rire :

« Il faut bien que, moi aussi, je cultive votre curiosité, non ? Et je te rappelle que l'usage de la magie est interdite dans les couloirs !»

000

Dany MacMillan sortit le premier de la portion de la Forêt magique réservée pour l'épreuve. Les deux bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps, il volait, sans balai, plus proche que jamais d'un oiseau, vers la plus haute tour de Poudlard – là où l'attendait le dénouement de l'épreuve.

_Eau, terre, air ou feu. Un seul élément répondra et t'aidera à atteindre la plus haute salle du château. Ce que contient cette salle, seul ton cœur le sait. Mais seul le premier sera récompensé. _

La majorité des spectateurs s'en réjouit – le champion de Poudlard avait un peu déçu lors de la première épreuve - et les autres étaient trop curieux de la suite des évènements pour réellement s'en formaliser.

« Putain, j'espère que ce coup-ci, il va conserver son avance ! » - déclara Ron frappant de son poing gauche dans sa main droite.

« C'est fou que ce soit l'air qu'il ait choisi », murmura Hermione, les joues un peu pâles, « moi, j'aurais jamais choisi ça ! Imagine qu'il tombe ! »

« T'as pas vu l'équipe des Aurors tout à l'heure ? » demanda Harry un peu mécaniquement, sans quitter Dany des yeux, ses pensées à mille lieues de ces camarades. _Ça doit être génial de voler comme cela ! Est-ce que je saurais maîtriser l'air ? Quel serait l'élément que je maîtriserais le mieux ?_

« Il n'a peut-être pas eu le choix ! » commenta Ron en haussant les épaules.

« Mais si, Ron, c'est le sorcier qui choisit son élément ! Il l'invoque et, s'il s'y prend bien, l'élément lui accorde son aide pour une période de temps qui dépend de la force du sorcier et… » - commença à expliquer Hermione.

« Regardez ! » hurla soudain Lavande d'une voix suraiguë derrière eux. Tous tournèrent les yeux en direction du doigt tendu de la jeune fille. Une énorme boule de terre sortait de la forêt, grossissant à chaque tour, laissant un sillon profond derrière elle.

« Et b'en, c'est Chourave qui va être contente ! » grommela Neville.

« Vous croyez que c'est qui ? » demanda Hermione

« La terre, ça m'étonnerait de Vildon ! » affirma Seamus qui s'était retourné. Harry hocha la tête. _Oui, moi je la verrai bien invoquer le feu !_

Les encouragements français confirmèrent bientôt leur hypothèse : C'était Romaric Dubosc qui courrait sur cette boule monstrueuse._ Ça doit être épuisant,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. La boule qui arrivait maintenant à la hauteur des gradins était aussi haute qu'eux. Et on voyait Dubosc, les joues rouges, qui semblait danser sur elle. Il leva les mains et la boule s'arrêta, oscillant lentement d'avant en arrière avant de s'arrêter complètement. Les deux bras retombèrent et le jeune garçon inspira plusieurs fois, visiblement se préparant pour la suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire ? » marmonna Hermione fascinée.

« C'est qu'il est pas encore en haut de la tour », grommela Ron et Harry leva les yeux vers McMillan qui continuait son ascension de la tour. Il montait de moins en moins vite et Harry se demanda si l'air pouvait l'abandonner avant la fin de l'épreuve. Il remarqua quatre Aurors, montés sur des balais qui l'accompagnaient prêts à intervenir.

Dubosc leva soudain très lentement sa main droite. Très lentement, et la boule, tout aussi lentement, se transforma en rampe qui petit à petit monta dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce que le bras du petit Français ne soit plus qu'un petit trait.

Une salve d'applaudissement accueillit cette transformation et Ron grommela :

« Pas mal, mais et Vildon ? Elle est partie en vacances ? »

Comme en réponse à sa question un éclair de feu violet jaillit soudain de la forêt magique, si dense qu'il semblait solide, avec un profond grondement. A chaque grondement, il se fit un peu plus long, dépassant bientôt les gradins installés en arc de cercle sur la pelouse de Poudlard, rattrapant la rampe de terre et visant plus ou moins le pauvre McMillan qui en zigzagua de frayeur.

« Ah, fallait compter sur elle pour faire la maligne ! » estima Hermione d'un air mauvais.

Dean Thomas, qui était le seul du groupe à posséder des Multiplettes, ajouta alors d'une voix blanche : « Vous savez quoi ? Elle est dessus »

« Dessus quoi ? »

« Sur l'éclair ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de d'admirer Nastassia Vildon. Il n'avait aucune sympathie pour la championne de Durmstrand, ses airs hautains, son accent anglais parfait et sa théorie sur la supériorité de l'éducation traditionaliste, mais il lui reconnaissait un sacré courage ! Voler était sans doute merveilleux, la rampe de terre de Dubosc était sans doute efficace, mais cet éclair témoignait d'une puissance et d'une maîtrise qui lui semblaient tout simplement inaccessibles. Il déglutit. _C'est elle qui devrait devoir affronter Voldemort_, pensa-t-il un peu amèrement. _C'est elle la championne du monde magique !_

Les deux autres candidats, la surprise initiale passée, reprirent avec ardeur leur progression maintenant étrangement illuminée par la lueur intermittente de l'éclair de Nastassia Vildon. Harry nota que quatre autres Aurors étaient venus rejoindre les autres dans le ciel. McMillan n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres du balcon en pierre de la « plus haute salle de Poudlard ». Romaric et Vildon étaient au coude à coude une dizaine de mètres plus bas.

« Vous croyez qu'il y a quoi dans cette salle ? T'y es déjà allé, Harry ? » - demanda alors Neville, tirant brusquement l'interpellé de sa fascination pour le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

« Heu… En fait… non, je ne crois pas… Je me demande même si cette tour était là hier », répondit Harry et tous ses camarades se tournèrent incrédules vers lui.

« On peut faire… pousser… une tour en une nuit ? » - demanda Parvati, dubitative.

« J'en sais rien », reconnut Harry, « mais je vois pas par où on y accèderait… »

L'idée d'aller demander aux jumeaux si la nouvelle tour apparaissait sur la carte le traversa mais, finalement, la course était plus intéressante. Il pourrait toujours questionner son père plus tard !

McMillan prenait pied sur le parapet, sous les hourras déchaînés de la plupart des élèves de l'école. Dubosc peinait encore à faire grossir sa rampe pour combler les derniers mètres qui le séparaient encore du balcon sous les encouragements français – qui se perdaient un peu dans la masse, il fallait le reconnaître.

« Plus il est haut et plus il doit falloir de terre », estima Hermione avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Les éclairs de Vildon étaient de plus en plus larges et rapprochés, claquant dans l'air printanier avec une sécheresse ahurissante. _Il doit lui en falloir de la puissance_, pensa encore Harry au moment même où un éclair s'arrêtait brusquement, au trois-quarts de sa course, et qu'une fine silhouette se retrouvait en apesanteur dans le ciel clair avant de tomber comme un pierre.

Un cri collectif monta des gradins. Une nuée de robes noires se ruèrent à sa rescousse alors que la jeune fille roulait miraculeusement sur la rampe de terre dressée par Dubosc. Ce dernier se retourna et, abandonnant le but maintenant tout proche, partit en courant vers la jeune fille qui continuait de rouler sur la rampe. Derrière ses talons, la terre qui n'était plus retenue par la force magique du jeune Français s'effondrait, provoquant de nouveaux cris de panique dans l'assistance. Harry nota que la plupart des professeurs courraient eux aussi maintenant vers la rampe magique, la baguette à la main. Hagrid, en tête, portait Flitwick sur ses épaules qui lançait sortilèges après sortilèges vers le fragile monticule de terre.

Apparemment inconscient de l'émoi qu'il provoquait comme de la dégradation rapide de la rampe qui le supportait, Romaric Dubosc arriva jusqu'à la hauteur de la jeune fille juste avant le premier Auror et l'empêcha ainsi de continuer sa course folle vers le bas. Dany McMillan réapparut alors, triomphant, brandissant un épais volume qu'il semblait tenir pour preuve de sa victoire. Mais personne ou presque ne le remarqua.

000

« Tu veux dire que ce que ce crétin a de plus cher au monde est un livre de métamorphose ?» -demandait Ron incrédule.

« Il a quand même gagné », s'insurgea Lavande « tu peux pas le traiter de crétin ! »

« Ron aimerait bien que les gens qui apprécient des choses qu'il ne comprend pas soient des crétins », lança alors brusquement Hermione et un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

« Merci Hermione », grommela l'intéressé les oreilles écarlates.

« En tout cas, c'est Vildon qui doit être déçue, favorite ce matin, à l'infirmerie ce soir ! » commenta Dean Thomas. Tout le monde hocha la tête.

« Il paraît que Karkaroff lui a commencé à lui hurler dessus et que Poppy l'a viré avec perte et fracas », annonça Harry avec un petit sourire. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir assisté à la scène !

« C'est vrai ? »

« C'est ma… belle-mère qui m'a dit ça », expliqua-t-il, « à mon avis, ça va se savoir vite…. Elle m'a dit aussi que Vildon était totalement épuisée et qu'elle allait restée une semaine entière à l'infirmerie…»

« Comme quoi, elle est pas si forte que ça », commenta Lavande avec une pointe de satisfaction.

« En fait, T… ma belle-mère pense qu'elle a mal choisi son élément… que c'est pour ça qu'elle a pas tenu la distance… » - révéla encore Harry.

« Pourtant moi, je trouve que le feu lui allait bien », maugréa Seamus.

« Et elle aurait dû prendre quoi selon Tonks ? » s'intéressa Hermione.

« Je sais pas… » - répondit Harry avec un léger haussement d'épaules. « En fait, elle m'a dit ça très vite entre deux portes et elle le tenait elle-même de Vector, Flitwick et Papa… »

« On pourra lui demander la prochaine fois qu'on le verra ! » - conclut Hermione et tous les autres prirent un air rêveur qui gêna un peu Harry. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'ils cherchaient quel autre élément aurait mieux convenu à la championne bulgare et non qu'ils réfléchissaient au statut un peu particulier d'Harry et Hermione, élèves particuliers de Remus Lupin deux fois par semaine.

« Vous vous rappelez ? » s'exclama soudain Ron assez excité, « Trelawney ! »

« Quoi Trelawney ? » demanda Seamus dans un demi bâillement.

« Trelawney, elle avait dit qu'on serait surpris par le résultat de la deuxième manche ! »

« C'est sûr que maintenant tout le monde est à égalité, ça relance le tournoi » - constata Parvati. « Ils ont donné autant de point à Dubosc qu'à McMillan parce qu'il a interrompu l'épreuve pour aller au secours de Vildon… »

« Et comme ça, ils l'ont rattrapée », ajouta Neville.

« La troisième manche va être serrée », conclut Lavande;

« Et elle a annoncé quoi pour la suite, la grande prophétesse ? » - demanda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, et tous, sauf Harry, la fusillèrent du regard.

« On sait que tu te crois au-dessus de ça, Hermione », lança sèchement Lavande, « mais c'est un don, obscure, difficile et respectable… »

« Excusez-moi mais quel résultat ne nous aurait PAS étonné ? » rétorqua Hermione – et Harry la revit deux ans auparavant, les poings sur les hanches, ordonner à Drago Malefoy de rendre à Neville son crapaud. _Gryffondor, 100 Gryffondor, avec ses amis, comme avec ses ennemis ! «_ Si Vildon avait ENCORE écrasé tout le monde, ça nous aurait pas étonnés ? Si Dubosc avait remonté avec sa rampe de terre l'avance de McMillan, ça nous aurait pas AUSSI étonnés ? »

« Toi, t'es au dessus de tout ça, hein ? » - cracha brutalement Ron. « T'es comme Harry, au dessus des prophéties ! Vous êtes tellement sûrs de vos pouvoirs, tellement sûrs qu'on va venir vous chercher pour faire des trucs importants ! Pas besoin de s'inquiéter de l'avenir ! »

De rage, il s'était levé et Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

_Au dessus des prophéties ? Oh, Ron, si tu savais !_ - aurait-il voulu hurler, mais il ne se voyait pas admettre qu'il existait une prédiction qui le liait à Voldemort en plein milieu de la salle commune. Et pendant, qu'il hésitait encore à la marche à tenir, Ron s'enfuit de la pièce en courant.

0000

Hum la suite…

Vous connaissez les dominos ? Un jeu enfantin, avec une légère tendance à outrer les noirs et les blancs et à se faire tomber les uns les autres ?

Le suivant s'appelle _Dominos_…


	28. Dominos

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Le générique ne change pas, selon des personnages originaux de JKR, assistée à la mise en scène et à l'orthographe par Alixe et Vert… On vous l'aura dit !

Globalement ma scène Tonks/Remus vous a bien plu – **Thamril, Alana Chantelune, Fée Fléau, Andromaque, Guézanne** - Oui Tonks a un grand rôle d'humanisation du superdirecteur Lupin… d'ailleurs….

Bellatrix… **Fée, Andromaque et sans doute bien d'autres**… Douce Cerridwenn et moi qui ai craint pendant des mois d'être trop transparente… Je crois que je peux le dire : Non, ce n'est pas Vildon – ce qui ne veut pas dire que nos amis de Durmstand ne vont pas jouer un rôle dans le dénouement… **Fée, **les parents de Nastassia étaient deux mangemorts anglais qui se sont réfugiés en Roumanie en 81… Et elle est bien trop jeune – je n'allais par faire rajeunir toute le famille Black en plus !

Ron… - **Fée, Lyane, Andromaque** … - Vous faites bien de vous intéressez à Ron… et si vous ne le faites pas, je vais le faire pour vous…

L'épreuve… - **Alana, Fée, Lyane, Ryan**- bouh la la, elle m'a empêchée de dormir celle-là… merci d'aimer ! Finalement l'idée m'en venue en faisant un béton de liège dans ma maison de montagne…. Je regardais le mélange tourner, le sable, la chaux et le liège se mélanger…et l'élément de chacun s'est imposé… Comme quoi……

Cyrus, **Andromaque**, on est parti pour deux chapitres au moins de Cyrus…

**Lazoule** ne sait plus quoi penser… mouarf !

Division sur la divination, **Lunenoire**… Bien sûr que les trois opinions sont recevables ! Ce qui est révélateur, non, c'est qu'ils suivent chacun des cheminements aussi différents… non ?

Bonjour **Aresse** ! Et bien merci, hein, que dire d'autre….Je ne sais pas si je suis sûre de ressentir la sérénité qui semble te frapper en lisant ma fic, mais tant mieux après tout. Oui, je passe beaucoup de temps à faire grandir mes personnages… Une obsession comme une autre… Et puis plus d'Harry finalement, ça, c'est carrément au programme !

**Vingt-huit - Dominos**

Quand Harry arriva dans l'appartement des Lupin toute la famille était déjà réunie dans le salon – Remus lisait le journal sur le canapé, tandis que Tonks et Cyrus discutaient, accoudés à la fenêtre ouverte. _Sans doute à commenter la pousse du labyrinthe,_ pensa Harry. Le labyrinthe de buis qui allait bientôt accueillir la troisième épreuve et clore le Tournoi et croissait rapidement en lieu et place du terrain de Quidditch alimentait de jour en jour les rumeurs les plus folles sur l'épreuve à venir – et Harry et Cyrus devaient une nouvelle fois se défendre de savoir ce qui était prévu.

« Désolé, j'essayais de parler avec Ron », s'excusa-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils orange qui faisaient face au canapé.

« Et alors ? » demanda Cyrus le premier.

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Toujours aussi remonté, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… Il dit 'mais non, quelle idée, je ne te fais pas la gueule !' Mais en fait, il ne fait que ça ! »

La voix d'Harry s'était fait véhémente à la fin et ses parents et son frère le dévisageaient avec commisération. Il détourna les yeux.

« Tu veux que je te dises, Harry, tu l'ignores ! Il se calmera tout seul ! » - estima Cyrus.

Harry essaya de retenir son agacement mais n'y réussit pas :

« Occupe-toi donc de tes amis, OK ? »

« Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de leur offrir des balais », répondit Cyrus du tac au tac.

« Et moi, de faire leurs devoirs ! » renchérit Harry

Les deux frères se défièrent du regard, Tonks fit un geste pour s'interposer, mais Remus fut le plus rapide :

« Si vous devez absolument vous battre, attendez donc d'être rentrés à Gryffondor ! Ça nous évitera de devoir intervenir », lança-t-il d'une voix neutre de son canapé.

Son intervention fut récompensée par un double regard assassin et un silence épais. Il ne sembla pourtant pas s'en offusquer outre mesure et sortit du tiroir de la table basse du salon une dizaine de jetons de bois blancs qu'il étala consciencieusement devant lui.

« Venez plutôt par là ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Tonks avec curiosité et en venant s'appuyé derrière lui contre le dossier du canapé. Cyrus, qui semblait déjà avoir oublié l'altercation, échangea un sourire entendu avec Harry, mais s'approcha lui aussi.

« C'est un système que j'ai inventé pour choisir des prénoms à nos deux futurs chicaneurs supplémentaires », expliqua Remus avec un petit sourire d'autodérision. « Chacun écrit les prénoms qui lui plaisent, un par jeton, et si… Qu'y a-t-il, Cyrus ? » - demanda-t-il en voyant son plus jeune fils lever immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

« Excuse-moi mais on a plus six ans ! » répondit l'interpellé, « on n'a peut-être pas besoin de jouer aux dominos pour trouver des prénoms ! »

« Non ? »

« Non. On peut discuter calmement et rationnellement », répondit Cyrus avec aplomb.

« Calmement et rationnellement », répéta Remus avec un sourire.

« Oui », confirma Cyrus, « il suffit de poser quelques règles… »

« Des règles maintenant », s'amusa cette fois franchement son père, mais le jeune garçon l'ignora superbement – _comme seul Cyrus sait le faire_, pensa Harry avec une pointe d'envie.

« Oui, je pense qu'on peut raisonnablement poser une série de principes sur lesquels nous serions tous d'accord », explicita son frère.

« Je brûle de les entendre ! »

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune garçon haussa les épaules :

« La première me paraît claire… Il s'agit d'éviter tous les fantômes » Il s'anima soudain pour énumérer : « ça élimine tous les Sirius, Lily, James, comme les Albus, Edward, Andromeda, Jason ou Mathilda…. »

_Jason et Mathilda ? Même les parents de Papa ? _- s'interrogea un peu douloureusement Harry. Il partageait profondément l'idée que venait d'exprimer Cyrus, mais la sécheresse de la présentation lui paraissait bien dangereuse. D'ailleurs, un silence tendu avait accueilli cette sortie, mais ceci ne sembla pas atteindre Cyrus qui continuait, imperturbable :

« De la même façon, je pense que nous pouvons rayer de la liste toutes les étoiles… Tant pis pour les Cassiopée ou les Aldébaran ! Certaines ont laissé de trop mauvais souvenirs, non ? »

_Cyrus, Cyrus, tu vas te faire descendre en flamme_, pensa douloureusement Harry en constatant l'extrême tension de leur père adoptif et la pâleur excessive de Tonks. _D'abord tu attaques Papa sur ce qu'il a de plus sensible et tu finis en lui parlant de Bellatrix ! Comme ça, en plus tu réveilles les démons de Tonks ! Trop fort ! _

De fait, ses deux parents se regardaient comme on cherche un fanal dans le brouillard, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, le premier articule d'une voix crispée, flirtant avec la dérision et la douleur :

« C'est une putain de stratégie, dis-moi… Et quel meilleur ambassadeur aurais-tu pu trouver ? »

« Remus, non ! » - essaya la jeune femme secouant de manière véhémente la masse de cheveux noirs afro qu'elle avait choisie ce jour-là, comme un écho à la rondeur de son ventre, «c'est pas du tout une mise en scène ! Je te jure ! »

Remus eut l'air dubitatif et Cyrus sembla alors se rendre compte de l'émoi que ses règles causaient autour de lui. Il perdit brutalement une bonne mesure de cette assurance tranquille qui l'avait animé depuis le début de la conversation.

« Je veux dire…. Il faut de la nouveauté », expliqua-t-il nettement plus timide.

Personne ne commenta.

_Tout le monde attend que Papa parle_, comprit Harry. _Oh Cyrus… mais quelle idée aussi de t'y prendre comme ça !_

« OK », soupira finalement Remus, semblant être arrivé à la même conclusion que son fils aîné. « Je suppose que tout ce petit discours, ces règles… me sont adressés… »

Cyrus détourna les yeux, comme brutalement gêné de ce qu'il avait dit, et comme certain aussi que la réplique n'allait pas se faire attendre. Mais Remus cherchait visiblement ses mots – chose rare qui figea et émut un peu plus les trois membres de sa famille rassemblés autour de lui.

« C'est donc si bizarre… James, Sirius et Lily ont été les premiers humains en dehors de mes parents à me traiter comme autre chose qu'un animal ! Et je devrais faire quoi, les oublier ? » - demanda-t-il sourdement. Personne ne bougea.

« Il y a de pires modèles, non ? Pire que mes meilleurs amis, non ? » Il se leva, sans but réel, simplement incapable de tenir en place. « C'est pas un devoir, c'est pas des remords, c'est juste… »

La voix lui manqua.

« Et c'est toi, Cyrus, qui vient me dire ça ? Que je devrais oublier ? » - reprit-il en se tournant vers son plus jeune fils étrangement immobile.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé d'oublier », répondit doucement l'interpellé.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Remus murmura :

« Tu crois que je ne veux seulement faire revivre le passé ? »

Cyrus réfléchit avant de répondre.

« Non, mais justement. »

Il sembla mesurer que la réponse était sans doute insuffisante.

« On a tous ces putains de fantômes, ces putains de regrets… Toi, Harry, Sirius, et même Tonks… Et il ne faut pas oublier Severus…. On peut pas éternellement construire sur des regrets, non ? C'est ce que dit Sirius, non, quand il m'empêche de voir certains de ses souvenirs ? » - élabora-t-il.

Remus se remit à marcher nerveusement. Tonks soupira en secouant la tête et Harry ne put supporter le silence qui s'installait.

« C'est pas toi qui me disait qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir ce que les gens auraient été… ce qui se serait passé… » - rappela-t-il. Remus s'arrêta pour l'écouter. Et Harry reprit en se forçant à soutenir son regard : « Personne ici ne peut oublier James et Lily, et Sirius et la prophétie, et qui je suis censé abattre… Et eux, ils vont naître avec tout ça… Déjà tout ça ! »

Remus passa deux mains lasses sur son visage et demanda :

« Ce n'est pas vous qui confondez ? Je sais très bien que les jumeaux seront… seront uniques… pas des répliques de qui que ce soit… Ils auront bien sûr un héritage mais ils auront aussi leur propre chemin… Merde, faut que je sois obligé de dire un truc aussi con que, 'est-ce que Cyrus n'est pas différent de Sirius !' »

Ce n'était pas habituel d'entendre Remus jurer. Tonks ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Cyrus interrogea silencieusement Harry qui haussa les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose de plus à dire.

« Papa… » - essaya quand même Cyrus, visiblement désolé.

« Oui, j'ai été tenté par certains fantômes, reconnaissons-le ! » explosa alors Remus contre toute attente. Ses yeux brillants se posèrent sur Harry qui était à côté de lui.

« Oui, parfois, je ne sais pas assez tirer un trait sur le passé, me tourner vers l'avenir », continua-t-il un peu moins véhément. « Je m'en excuse sincèrement, » ajouta-t-il, son attention sur Tonks qu'il ne laissa pas non plus répondre.

« Tes règles sont très justes, Cyrus… Elles m'ont juste prises par surprise », termina-t-il en posant finalement son regard sur le plus jeune de la salle.

Cyrus grimaça prudemment un sourire, esquissa un geste vers son père qui retomba comme si son bras avait été tenu par un fil qui s'était brusquement coupé. Ce fut Tonks qui le sauva d'excuses aussi douloureuses que malvenues :

« Dis-moi, Cyrus, et les fleurs, qu'est-ce que t'en fais des fleurs ? » demanda-t-elle se retournant vers lui.

« J'aime bien Iris, Mae », répondit l'interpellé, la main sur le cœur, « sincère ! »

« Cette Iris ne me semble plus pouvoir être remise en cause », intervint alors plus tranquillement Remus.

« Tu es d'accord ? » s'enquit Tonks d'un ton un peu trop dégagé.

Il se tourna vers elle pour répondre :

« Je me suis surpris à penser à elle avec ce nom », avoua-t-il très doucement.

Tonks sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Et à 'lui', tu y penses comment ? » demanda-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

Avant que Remus n'ait pris le temps de répondre, Harry intervint :

« Ça, c'est moins facile ! Les filles, elles ont trop de chance quand même ! »

« Tu aimes bien Léo », lui rappela Tonks.

« Moi, j'aime bien Nathan », annonça Cyrus, « ou Uriel aussi ! »

« Tiens, tu ne ranges pas les anges avec les étoiles ou les fantômes ! » se moqua un instant Harry, sortie immédiatement récompensée par un double regard agacé de Tonks et Remus. _Oui c'est sans doute, très con_, reconnut-il intérieurement avec une moue d'excuse à Cyrus qui avait rosi.

« Uriel Lupin », essaya cette dernière, « c'est pas très facile à dire ! J'aime mieux Nathan… c'est court, et puis j'aime bien le son « n », je trouve ça très doux… »

Remus eut un petit sourire qui intrigua immédiatement les trois autres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » - interrogea Harry.

« Hum, je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire… Mais c'est court, classique, et on ne connaît personne qui s'appelle comme cela…. Et il y a même le son « n » dedans ! »

« Et alors ? » demanda Cyrus incapable de se taire.

Tonks posa sa main sur le genou de Remus, Harry hocha la tête.

« Kane », murmura Remus, presque intimidé, malgré tous ces encouragements.

« Kane ? »

« Harry, c'est un prénom… »

« …écossais, oui je sais… Kane Lupin… C'est très chic, moi je trouve », répondit Harry, très sérieux.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » s'exclama Cyrus. « On va être jaloux, petit frère ! »

Remus lui ne quittait pas Tonks des yeux – laquelle prenait un temps infini pour peser sa réponse.

« Harry, Cyrus, Kane et Iris », énonça-t-elle, « Tu y as pas mal pensé finalement ! »

00

« Tu crois en un Dieu, toi Hermione ? » chuchota Harry alors que tous les regards étaient sur Minerva McGonagall qui une fois de plus présidait au tirage au sort de deux nouvelles équipes de Quidditch.

« Un Dieu ? Un Dieu pour le Quidditch ?» demanda la jeune fille sur le même ton.

Harry sourit un peu tristement.

« Ou un Dieu pour Ron », répondit-il.

Hermione soupira.

« Tu sais, Harry, au point où on en est, il serait tiré au sort, il te soupçonnerait d'avoir aidé la chance ! »

Harry hocha tristement la tête. Hermione avait tout simplement raison. Ron était remonté au-delà de ce que Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Neuf ans qu'ils se connaissaient, neuf ans qu'ils étaient amis et… cette animosité que Harry ne s'expliquait pas, ce faux procès d'intention… « Mais Ron, mais je m'en fiche, moi, de mon destin ! » avait-il encore essayé le matin même. Pour s'entendre rétorquer : « Evidemment, quand on en a un, c'est quand même plus simple de le prendre de haut ! »

Il suivit des yeux Cho Chang qui venait d'être appelée comme attrapeur de la première équipe. Elle en semblait ravie et Harry l'était pour elle. Il se surprit à penser qu'il espérait qu'il ne serait pas tiré au sort face à elle. _Non, non, non, si quelqu'un doit jouer, c'est Ron… _même si sa candidature au poste de gardien n'avait été acceptée que de justesse par Mme Bibine… même si jouer manquait sincèrement à Harry… si ça pouvait ramener un peu de sourire sur la face constellée de tâches de rousseur ! Si ça pouvait le convaincre que lui aussi pouvait accomplir des choses !

« Marcus Flint », appela alors la professeur de Métamorphoses et le Serpentard s'avança crânement vers la table professorale.

« A tout prendre, contente d'être tombée sur Malefoy », commenta Katie Bell à la droite de Harry. « Au moins, il ne comptait pas seulement sur sa masse musculaire pour gagner ! »

Un Français et une Bulgare – les deux poursuiveurs - se levèrent tour à tour pour le rejoindre. C'était au tour du gardien d'être tiré au sort.

« Ronald Weasley », annonça alors la directrice de Gryffondor.

Toute la fratrie rousse, qui discutait encore de l'horreur que serait le fait de devoir jouer avec Flint, se tut brutalement. Ron rosit légèrement et se leva, l'air de ne pas y croire complètement et alla rejoindre les cinq autres membres de l'équipe, dirigée par le Serpentard.

« Ron et Flint », apprécia Olivier Dubois, « décidément ce tournoi n'a pas fini de nous faire voir des paires improbables ! »

« A tout prendre, je préfère qu'il soit dans la même équipe », déclara Fred, « risque moins de se prendre un Cognard en pleine face ! »

« A moins que Flint ne perde totalement la boule et le confonde avec toi ou moi ? » rétorqua George.

« Même Flint n'est pas aussi bête ! » - répliqua son jumeau.

000

Et Harry attendit.

Ron allait lui demander.

Sûrement.

Et Harry serait trop content de dire oui.

Mais Ron ne lui demandait rien.

Même pas la plus petite allusion à l'Eclair de Feu qui restait bêtement dans le placard du dortoir des Gryffondor troisièmes années.

Pas un mot sur le match aux repas, entre les cours ou avant de se coucher.

Non.

Quand Ron ne s'entraînait pas, il partageait son temps entre ses devoirs et des discussions avec les jumeaux.

Des discussions de Quidditch, évidemment

Bien sûr, Harry ne remettait pas en cause l'expérience de Fred ou George, mais lui aussi avait une certaine expérience,

Et il avait tellement espéré pour Ron cette occasion de faire ses preuves !

« Attends le match, Harry », conseillait Hermione, « ça ira mieux après ! »

« Et pourquoi ça irait mieux ? » - rétorquait Cyrus. « S'il gagne, il va te prendre de haut. S'il perd, il t'en rendra sûrement responsable ! »

« Tu crois, Cyrus, que ça aide Harry d'imaginer le pire ? » demandait la première.

« Tu crois que ça l'aide de se faire des films ? » répliquait le second.

Bref, tout allait bien.

Et il se retrouva le samedi matin suivant dans la fraîcheur du petit matin printanier à aller prendre son petit-déjeuner la mort dans l'âme.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il allait à reculons voir un match de Quidditch !

A la table des invités l'équipe de Flint déjeunait toute ensemble.

Sans doute était-ce normal !

Pour la première fois, pourtant, Harry douta foncièrement de la santé mentale de son père. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient donc avec leur tournoi amical ! Que Flint et Ron deviennent amis ? Qu'Harry en fasse les frais ?

Heureusement, Aliénor entra alors dans la pièce, en même temps qu'Hermione avec qui elle avait aussi sympathisé.

« Vous croyez que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? » demanda la petite Française.

« Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un y verra un problème », répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Ils sont bons, les Français sélectionnés ? » lui demanda Hermione quand elle fut installée.

« Oh, Grégoire… Grégoire est pas mauvais – pas très précis dans ses tirs mais très puissants… Et Marguerite, elle, elle est très rapide… «

« Un peu comme toi », commenta Harry, appréciateur.

« En France, on joue ensemble », répondit Aliénor avec l'air un peu gêné par le compliment de Harry.

« Grégoire est dans l'équipe de Ron, c'est ça ? » s'enquit encore Hermione les sourcils froncés.

« Oui »

« Hum, donc une brute comme Flint en capitaine, un débutant comme Ron en gardien, un batteur moyen comme Grégoire, en paire avec une fille qui parle pas la même langue que lui… » - résuma la jeune fille, avec résignation. « Il vaut quoi leur attrapeur ? »

« Hector Plasme ? Hum, quand je suis allé les voir l'autre jour, il avait encore du mal à contrôler l'Eclair de Feu que Mme Bibine lui a prêté », reconnut Harry lugubrement.

« Et l'autre ? » demanda Aliénor.

« Oh, Cho est très bonne… même sur un Eclair de feu ! »

« La farce semble jouée », conclut alors la jeune Française.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Acta est fabula, c'est une expression latine, Hermione ! » expliqua Harry avec un clin d'œil pour Aliénor, qui rougit presque.

« Vous deux et le latin !» constata Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

0000

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! J'aurai pu faire mieux sans doute… mais ON n'a pas jugé bon de m'aider ! » - crachait Ron en réponse aux moqueries de ses frères sur ses piètres résultats en tant que gardien. « Et Flint m'a déjà engueulé comme si tout était de ma faute ! Alors n'en rajoutez pas ! »

« Remarque comme ça au moins, ça t'évite de t'inquiéter des recrutement de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité à Poudlard », répondit George a priori toujours pas plus enclin à la compassion.

« Ça va George ! » intervint d'ailleurs Ginny, « c'est pas la fin du monde ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux soeurette ! Nous, on a une petite réputation à défendre ! »

« J'y peux rien si j'avais le plus mauvais balai de toute l'équipe ! » se plaignit Ron. « Tous les Eclairs de l'Ecole étaient pris ! Mme Bibine a jugé que les gardiens en avaient moins besoin que les autres ! »

« C'est vrai, ça, trop dommage qu'en même que tu AIES eu un balai ! » commenta alors Cyrus, baissant brusquement le livre d'astronomie qu'il lisait.

« Cyrus ! » - s'indigna Ginny, « c'est vraiment pas le moment ! »

« Pourquoi ? Il a raison : sans balai, il aurait même pas pu être candidat et, comme ça, il aurait jamais perdu ! » - rétorqua Cyrus, toujours aussi cinglant. « T'avais pas vu ça dans tes feuilles de thé, Ron ? Ne jamais accepter de cadeaux des Lupin ? »

Beaucoup de Gryffondor ricanèrent. Les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard atterré.

« Cyrus », plaida le premier.

« Excuse-moi, Harry, mais il me gonfle ton copain avec ses vapeurs ! » répondit l'interpellé en relevant son livre comme s'il allait se remettre à travailler.

Le geste de Ron prit tout le monde par surprise. Le livre d'astronomie vola dans les airs et finit dans les flammes de la grande cheminée.

« Ça te démange hein ? », gronda Cyrus.

« J'ai pas peur de toi », répliqua Ron.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit cri. La Salle commune se figea. Percy se leva dans un profond soupir pour intervenir. Mais les deux Gryffondors sortaient déjà leur baguette en même temps. Dans un geste désespéré pour les arrêter, Harry se jeta entre eux pour prendre de plein fouet les sorts que son frère et son meilleur ami se destinaient l'un à l'autre. Il s'écroula.

000

Bon, c'est sans doute une manie pour les Lupin de se jeter en travers des sorts… mais ça me vient comme ça… Je pense laisser les conséquences de tout ça pour le prochain chapitre… Un Cyrus et un Ron remontés, des mauvais rêves, un labyrinthe qui pousse, qui pousse…  
On approche du dénouement là ! Et pour enfoncer le clou, j'ai appelé ça _Alarmes_


	29. Alarmes

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Générique…. Faudrait que je trouve une musique… 'se met un post-it'… Ah, pas oublier non plus de remercier **Alixe** et **Vert** !

Voilà, hein, dès que ça bouge un peu plus ça vous mobilise hein…  
Tant mieux parce que tout ce qui a précédé ne faisait que préparer ce qui vient…

**Antadélie, Hinkyponk, Eriol, Lupini-Filiae…** merci de votre enthousiasme !

Remus ? **Fée Fléau, Guézanne, Thamril**, … Fallait bien qu'il craque un peu lui aussi, non ? Qu'il mette un peu à nu ses propres fantômes… Et je pense que seul, Cyrus, dans son fonctionnement le plus adulte en est capable… C'est la troisième version de la scène – la première était trop lisse, les prénoms devenaient la finalité et non le moyen de la discussion ; la deuxième était carrément trop violente par rapport au contexte… Donc j'espère que c'est assez équilibré là…

Les prénoms plaisent plutôt, finalement… **Thamril, Lyane, Lazoule, Alixe, Aresse, Guézanne…  
**Kane (qui se prononce Ken) vient de loin en effet… ça voudrait dire 'petite bataille'… reste à vaincre…

Cyrus catalyseur sur tous les fronts ? Oui.  
Même au risque que **Lunenoire** le trouve un peu mal-élevé… mouarf…

Ron qui cherche. Oui.  
(Je sais, **Alixe,** j'aurais pu sans doute éviter qu'il soit en plus mauvais en Quidditch mais j'aime bien reprendre des éléments comme ça… genre c'est son destin, mouarf…)

Trop commenter ici vos excellentes reviews **A TOUS** sur le sujet menacerait le suspens, j'en ai peur…

Harry, le sacrifice… **Fée, Ryan**…. oui, hein, je suis dans le canon là… et ta théorie sur Lily, **Guézanne**, m'a beaucoup touché… Incroyable non que moi, qui aime tant les fantômes, n'y est pas encore pensé ?

Tonks… alors on a **Guézanne** qui la trouve encore trop timide et Lyane qui voudrait prendre sa place… un certain équilibre, donc.

Ginny ? Hum, **Lazoule**, pas tout de suite en tout cas !

Les éclairs de feu, **Aresse** sont un 'cadeau' des Malefoy à Poudlard au moment du premier match… On ne peut pas se souvenir de tout !

**Vingt-neuf – Alarmes**

« …trouve intolérable que des élèves de MA maison – des amis – s'entre... » - martelait sévèrement Minerva derrière la porte de son bureau.

Remus, la main sur la poignée de la porte, sourit presque. Il aurait presque pu prononcer à sa place la réprimande de la directrice de Gryffondor. Ça faisait tellement d'années qu'il l'entendait !

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire.

Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'applaudir à chaque fois que les baguettes se brandissaient.

Bien sûr…

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été ravi d'apprendre le duel entre Ron et Cyrus – même si, réflexion faite, cet affrontement avait eu quelque chose d'inévitable, depuis le début de l'année. « Fallait qu'ils en passent par là », avait d'ailleurs commenté Tonks en secouant la tête, « espérons que cette fois, ils auront crevé l'abcès ! »

Et, toutes choses étant égales par ailleurs, ça finissait plutôt bien. Il n'y avait pas trop de dommages : Harry sortirait dès ce soir de l'infirmerie. « Une remarquable constitution », avait commenté Pompom ; le sortilège lancé par Cyrus n'était pas aussi révélateur qu'on aurait pu le craindre. Restaient les ego blessés… …. Et le règlement !

« M. Rusard vous attendra donc tous les soirs de la semaine à venir… » - assénait d'ailleurs Minerva.

Remus frappa et entra, découvrant les dos des deux garçons, tendus de colère contenue. _Il en faudra des astiquages pour qu'ils en viennent à de meilleurs sentiments_, estima-t-il avec un certain découragement.

« M. le directeur », commença Minerva.

« M. Lupin », la corrigea gentiment Remus, « c'est surtout en tant que père que voudrait discuter avec ces deux-là… Si vous le permettez, bien sûr ? »

Minerva sourit et Remus s'installa, à son habitude, sur le coin du bureau pour lancer :

« Vous serez sans doute content de savoir qu'Harry sortira après le dîner… »

Cyrus leva furtivement les yeux, visiblement content de la nouvelle, mais embarrassé par son messager. _Il faudrait être proche en étant loin, ou discrètement présent… Il faudrait tant de choses_, songea Remus. Il s'était rarement senti aussi vieux, si proche de mesurer les limites de la volonté humaine, de la transmission ; rarement senti aussi prêt au pardon inconditionnel ; jamais aussi proche de comprendre – enfin ! – la vision des choses d'un Albus Dumbledore.

« Son nez a repris sa taille initiale, Ron », poursuivit-il d'un ton tranquille, « mais il continue de faire des bulles de savon à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche… Enfin elles sont de plus en plus petites, ça devrait finir par disparaître… »

Seules les oreilles écarlates de Ron témoignèrent qu'il avait entendu. Cyrus se risqua à un regard interrogateur. _Il voudrait savoir si je trouve un sortilège Crache-Bulles bien choisi ? _- se demanda son père._ Il voulait quoi, laver les paroles de Ron ?_

« Evidemment le mélange des deux l'a un peu fatigué », remarqua-t-il, refusant toujours de quitter le domaine du factuel.

Silence pesant.

« Il avait peur que vous ayez continué à vous battre en son absence, mais je l'ai rassuré », conclut-il enfin. C'était un message de paix qu'il était venu porter, pas un jugement ou des imprécations. C'était à Minerva de leur parler de règlement. Lui souhaitait seulement mesurer l'étendu de la fracture et les aider à passer à être chose.

Cyrus avait, paraît-il, littéralement sauté par-dessus la table quand son frère s'était écroulé. Les préfets avaient voulu essayer de ranimer Harry, mais Cyrus leur avait objecté que sans savoir la nature des sortilèges, on ne devait pas tenter le diable. « Si on ne le ranime pas nous même, faut prévenir McGonagall », avait loyalement mis en garde l'un d'eux. « Tu sais aussi raccourcir son nez ? » avait objecté Cyrus. « On pourrait attendre que ça passe ? » avait essayé une autre, subodorant sans doute qu'on allait leur reprocher que le duel ait pris une telle ampleur. « Vous allez les chercher ces secours, ou il faut que j'y aille moi-même ? » avait finalement grondé Cyrus. Il avait eu gain de cause.

Ron, pendant ce temps, semblait être resté obstinément sombre et silencieux. Comme il l'était encore là, en face de Remus. Et ce silence était aussi étrange qu'inquiétant.

« C'est maintenant sans doute qu'il faudrait s'excuser ? » demanda soudain Cyrus, comme si le silence qui s'était installé dans le bureau lui était soudain devenu insupportable

« Ça ne paraît pas inimaginable », rétorqua Remus, magnanime.

« Tu crois que je voulais ça ? » reprit son fils pas beaucoup plus calme.

« Je crois que tu regrettes plus d'avoir touché Harry que d'en être venu à te battre », constata-t-il à haute voix. _Puisqu'il faut en passer par là !_

Cyrus se retint à grand-peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai pas commencé ! Il était là, à asticoter Harry qui ne lui avait rien demandé et moi…»

« Toi non plus ! » cracha presque Ron.

« Quoi ? »

« Toi non plus, personne ne t'avait rien demandé ! » répéta le rouquin sur le même ton.

Remus sentit la crispation de Minerva à ses côtés. Evidemment, ça n'était pas très présentable cette petite scène de famille qui mélangeait joyeusement tous les genres ! Cyrus le prenait silencieusement à témoin, et Ron avait déjà repiqué du nez.

« Ron », appela Remus très doucement.

« Je m'excuse professeur », articula très lentement le jeune garçon sans lever les yeux.

« Ron s'il te plaît, je trouve dommage… »

« Je sais », l'interrompit le jeune garçon d'un ton précipité, « je m'excuse… »

« Ron, je suis sûr que Harry ne t'en veut pas vraiment… »

« Oh oui. Pourquoi m'en voudrait-il ? » - rétorqua l'adolescent inhabituellement sarcastique.

_Zut, je ne veux pas qu'il croie que je le tiens pour seul responsable._

« Ron, il ne se serait jamais jeté entre vous si vous n'étiez pas, tous les deux, très importants pour lui. »

« Bien sûr professeur », commenta Ron une fois que le silence eut suffisamment duré pour qu'il soit évident que Remus attendait une réponse.

_Visiblement, il n'est pas prêt à m'écouter… _

« Je peux partir, maintenant, professeur ? »

Le titre sonna étrangement lointain et méprisant aux oreilles de Remus. Où était le petit garçon un peu naïf qu'il avait traîné aux côtés d'Harry dans les magasins de jouets moldus. Où était l'enthousiaste Ron, l'ami fidèle qui portait sur les gens et les choses un regard amusé ?

« Comme tu veux, Ron », soupira-t-il.

_Oui sans doute, c'était ça la vision de Dumbledore._

00

La lumière était inhabituelle. Verte et sombre. Et à certains moments, l'obscurité était si épaisse que Harry ne voyait pas où il marchait. Plus il s'avançait du centre du Labyrinthe, plus une angoisse sourde s'amplifiait dans sa poitrine. Une branche craqua soudain derrière lui.

« Un animal », murmura-t-il, incertain des raisons qui le poussaient à prononcer ces mots à haute voix.

Il continua encore. Plus il s'avançait vers le centre du Labyrinthe, plus les haies magiques plantées par le professeur Chourave étaient hautes et denses, lui dérobant maintenant entièrement une quelconque vision du château. C'était comme si Poudlard, l'énorme et rassurant château, avait disparu. Comme s'il s'en était vraiment éloigné. Il déglutit et raffermit son emprise sur sa baguette.

Il ne restait que quelques mètres sans doute. Quelques mètres pour voir le podium du vainqueur qui le samedi suivant porterait la Coupe du Tournoi. Il touchait au but. Il allait pouvoir trouver une quelconque preuve qu'il était venu jusque là et retourner se coucher. Il pensa avec un certain réconfort à la cape de James dans sa poche droite. Il ne devrait pas avoir plus de difficultés à rentrer à Gryffondor que de sortir jusqu'ici… Mais qu'est-ce que…. ?

000

« Harry ! »

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court.

_Un rêve, c'est un rêve, juste un rêve…_

Non, qu'est-ce que Harry ferait au milieu de la nuit dans le Labyrinthe ? A tâtons, il se leva fébrilement et écarta le rideau du lit voisin du sien, certain d'y voir une touffe hirsute de cheveux noirs dépasser des draps blancs. Mais les draps étaient repoussés et la bouche de Ron s'assécha. Il eut profondément froid comme si le vent glacé de l'hiver venait de s'engouffrer dans le dortoir

« Il est…là ? » demanda soudain dans son dos la voix inquiète de Neville.

Ron se retourna d'un bond et vit que Dean et Seamus, eux aussi, étaient réveillés et assis dans leur lit. Tous trois avaient l'air d'avoir été violemment arrachés au sommeil. Tels trois reflets de ce qu'il imaginait de son propre visage, tous trois avaient l'air inquiets et frissonnants.

« Il n'est pas là, hein ? » lança Seamus, presque agressif.

Ron secoua la tête en signe de confirmation, dépassé par les implications de la question de ses deux camarades. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir eux aussi ?

« Il est… » - murmura Dean.

« … dans le Labyrinthe », compléta Ron, malgré lui. Et il fut presque soulagé d'entendre les mots au lieu de voir les lieux sombres et inquiétants dans sa tête. Les trois autres hochèrent la tête avec gravité. Aucun des quatre n'osa exprimer à haute voix d'où ils tenaient cette certitude.

« Il est en danger », estima Dean.

« La femme… » - gémit Neville, « c'est la femme…. »

L'évocation de l'ombre fine et sombre fit de nouveau frissonner les quatre garçons. _C'était peut-être une femme…_

« Il est blessé… » - souffla Seamus. « Enfin, je crois ».

« On perd tous la boule », conclut Dean, la tête entre ses mains.

_Justement, tous, ça en faisait quand même beaucoup_, estima Ron. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là-bas ! Pourquoi est-il parti tout seul, pourquoi est-il parti sans moi ?_ - s'interrogea-t-il douloureusement._ Et pourquoi voyons nous ça dans nos rêves ?_

Brusquement, il revit Harry s'effondrant sous le sort de Pousse-Nez qu'il destinait à Cyrus. Il revit aussi Harry entrant dans le dortoir et refuser quelque chose. Il se revit insister, méprisant, hautain, méchant, presque menaçant. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Neville, Dean et Seamus l'avaient aidé ? Il leva les yeux et fut effrayé de voir la même question se répétée dans le regard de chacun de ses camarades.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » gémit de nouveau Neville.

« On peut pas le laisser », confirma Seamus.

« Il faut aller voir », proposa Dean.

_Aller voir ? _Ils en avaient de bonnes !_ Aller voir ! Traverser tout le château en pleine nuit ! -_estima Ron. _Un truc à se retrouver chez McGo une deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures. _Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà fait, mais toujours avec Harry qui connaissait le château comme le fond de sa malle - et la cape de son père comme assurance… Ron soupira. Il y avait bien les jumeaux et la carte magique… mais réveiller Fred et George en pleine nuit, c'était attirer de nouveau sur lui tellement de moqueries !

« Cyrus saurait nous guider, non ? » chuchota alors Seamus.

_Cyrus ?_ Il revit le frère d'Harry, dressé de l'autre côté de la lourde table de chêne de la salle commune, la baguette pointée vers lui et les yeux plus noirs que l'anthracite. Il déglutit. Cyrus pouvait être plus cinglant que Fred ou George. Mais, Cyrus était aussi capable d'une étrange compréhension des autres… il avait ces pouvoirs aussi importants qu'imprévisibles…. Il revit Cyrus les guider, Hermione et lui, sur les traces de Harry deux ans auparavant…. Cyrus… Il hocha la tête.

« Allons-y », conclut Dean, déjà debout.

Ron repensa au visage dur et lointain de Cyrus pendant toute la soirée. Sans doute Remus lui avait sonné les cloches après son départ. Il n'y avait qu'à penser à ce que sa propre mère lui aurait passé comme savon si elle avait appris qu'il s'était battu avec le frère de son meilleur ami, avec pour tout résultat d'envoyer le dit ami à l'infirmerie ! Sans doute Cyrus n'allait pas être dans les meilleures dispositions envers lui. Fallait-il que les autres y aille sans lui ? Mais c'était Harry, par la barbe de Merlin !

« Je vais y aller tout seul », déclara-t-il, relevant les yeux.

« Tout seul ? » répéta Neville incrédule et respectueux.

« Oui ».

Aucun des trois ne fit un geste quand il sortit silencieusement du dortoir. Les marches glacées sous ses pieds finirent de le réveiller. Il arriva rapidement à l'étage inférieur où dormaient les deuxièmes années. La main sur la poignée, il hésita un quart de seconde mais vida son esprit et pénétra dans la chambrée sombre. Il entendit la respiration tranquille des dormeurs. Quel lit est celui de Cyrus ? Il écarte tour à tour le rideau de Herman Gingle, de Colin Crivey et d'Archibald McLeish. Il n'y a plus d'hésitation à avoir. C'est d'une main un peu tremblante qu'il s'empara du rideau du quatrième lit. Une main empoigna alors de son pyjama et une baguette se planta dans sa gorge :

« Tu fais quoi, là ! » gronda Cyrus presque canin. « T'as vraiment perdu toute dignité ? Tu attaques les gens la nuit maintenant ! »

« Harry », articula Ron avec difficulté.

« Quoi, Harry ? » demanda sèchement Cyrus sans desserrer un instant son étreinte.

« Il...a... disparu » souffla Ron.

Dans la demi-obscurité du lit clôt, les yeux noirs de Cyrus semblaient étrangement brillants.

« Tu crois que je vais pleurer s'il décide d'aller se promener sans toi ? »

Ron se sentit désemparé. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Cyrus puisse partir dans ses propres déductions comme cela.

« Il est… en danger », essaya-t-il encore, désespéré que Cyrus ne l'écoute même pas.

Etait-ce les larmes dans sa voix, était-ce son regard, il ne sut pas ce qui toucha Cyrus. Aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait attiré vers lui, ce dernier le repoussa.

« C'est quoi cette connerie ? »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de masser son cou douloureux avant de répondre de la voix la plus humble.

« On l'a vu… Seamus, Dean et Neville et moi… On a fait le même rêve… Harry est…. Dans le Labyrinthe… «

« Dans le Labyrinthe ? »

« Il est en danger… On l'a tous vu ! »

Les yeux gris noirs que Cyrus posa sur lui parurent étonnamment fatigués.

« Ecoute vieux, si tu gardais tes hallucinations pour les cours de Divination ? »

« Cyrus… Je… Cyrus, tu sais comme moi qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit… pas tout seul… » - plaida-t-il - « pas après ce qu'il s'est passé hier en plus… Cyrus… »

De nouveau, le silence, mais quelque chose changea lentement dans les yeux du frère d'Harry.

« OK. On va aller voir… J'espère pour toi que ça en vaut le coup » soupira-t-il finalement.

000

Cyrus se demandait inlassablement quelle mauvaise fée le poussait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, au beau milieu de la nuit, à porter un quelconque crédit aux racontars de Ron.

Mais, plus il y pensait et plus seul le pire lui semblait plausible. Que Harry se soit déjà allié à Ron pour le mener en bateau paraissait douteux – le principe même de la blague ne ressemblait en rien à son frère. Pourquoi aurait-il été se promener au beau milieu de la nuit tout seul ? Et les rêves des quatre autres ?

Et, quand il appelait à la rescousse sa profonde mémoire, il n'arrivait qu'à une conclusion. La seule personne présente ici à laquelle Sirius aurait fait confiance dans un tel moment était Remus. Alors, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'autres options que d'aller le prévenir.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement dans le Grand Hall et se dirigèrent résolument vers la porte dérobée qui donnait accès à l'aile des professeurs. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à cinq pas – six peut-être – quand la voix de M. Rusard les glaça sur place :

« Et bien, et bien, je me disais bien que j'allais sans doute trouver des Gryffondors derrière tout ça… Encore que je m'attendais plus à trouver vos frères, M. Weasley… Surtout avec vos exploits de cette après-midi ! Mais la mauvaise graine reste la mauvaise graine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron avait blêmi et le regardait d'un air désespéré. _Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire_, ragea Cyrus, _stupéfixer Rusard ?_

« Quelque soit vos grands projets », reprit ce dernier, « je pense qu'ils vont connaître un léger contretemps… et se limiter à une visite au bureau du professeur McGonagall, voire à celui de M. le directeur… »

Il avait terminé sa phrase en regardant Cyrus comme pour indiquer si besoin est qu'il s'attendait à que le dit directeur soit particulièrement heureux de se voir réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour statuer sur les infractions de son fils. _Tu te crois malin_, songea Cyrus, exaspéré :

« Il se trouve, M. Rusard, que vous nous obligeriez en réveillant M. le directeur, car c'était, en fait, notre projet… » - rétorqua-t-il sombrement. Il eut la satisfaction de voir un instant s'effacer le sourire narquois de l'irascible concierge.

« Vous ferez bientôt moins l'intéressant, jeune homme », décida brusquement M. Rusard. « Je sais que la patience de M. le directeur n'est pas sans limite »

_Non, elle ne l'est pas_, consentit Cyrus _in petto_. _Sans doute que ça va même faire beaucoup pour le même jour…_ Avec un petite grimace d'excuse pour Ron, qui avait l'air légitimement inquiet de la tournure des événements, il suivit sans mot dire le concierge dans l'escalier et les corridors qui menaient à l'appartement directorial.

0000

A aucun moment, Cyrus n'avait envisagé que Remus les accueillent à bras ouverts mais quand son père laissa tomber ses yeux sur Ron et lui après avoir écouté les paroles mielleuses du concierge, il constata amèrement que la partie n'allait pas être facile.

_Evidemment…_

« Je suis tombé sur ces deux-là dans le Grand Hall, M. le directeur… J'allais moi-même sortir car j'avais vu par la fenêtre du quatrième d'étranges lueurs dehors… »

« Dehors ? Où ça ? » - s'exclama Cyrus, oubliant instantanément qu'il venait de décider d'adopter un profil de carpette tant que Remus ne lui poserait pas de question. D'ailleurs, Tonks qui était finalement venue les rejoindre dans le salon, lui fit immédiatement signe de se taire. _T'es en train de t'enfoncer, Cyrus, calme-toi ! _- s'admonesta-t-il -_ Il va être braqué avant même qu'on ait la moindre chance de s'expliquer ! _

« Visiblement il se passe quelque chose dehors », commenta Remus, raide et glacial comme seul lui savait l'être. _ Et voilà, il est braqué…_

« Sans doute, M. le directeur », répondit M. Rusard, visiblement ravi par le tour que prenait la conversation.

« On peut savoir où vous alliez ? » demanda Remus se tournant cette fois vers les deux garçons.

« Si je te dis qu'on venait te voir ça va te paraître énorme, hein ? » soupira Cyrus.

« Me voir ? »

Cyrus jeta un regard inquisiteur à Ron : Lui était prêt à tout déballer immédiatement, mais Ron ?

« On est inquiet pour Harry », finit-il par répondre retournant son regard vers père.

« Il y a décidément beaucoup de monde dehors », commenta le concierge, incapable lui aussi de garder sa jubilation pour lui.

« Pourquoi inquiets ? » intervint Tonks.

« C'est moi qui est demandé son aide à Cyrus », répondit Ron dans une grande inspiration, « Harry a disparu… Il n'est pas dans son lit et… je trouve ça bizarre…»

Rusard eut un sourire dédaigneux qui disait bien ce qu'il pensait de l'explication. Cyrus, lui, l'approuva d'un coup de tête un peu triomphant.

« Attends, Ron attends, qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? » demanda Remus avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Il a disparu », répéta l'interpellé avec une certaine gêne.

« Papa, il n'irait pas se promener comme ça tout seul ! » - les interrompit Cyrus, toujours impatient. « Pas Harry ! Tu le connais comme moi ! »

« En fait, vous vous inquiétez parce qu'il n'a pas jugé bon de vous traînez avec lui ! » - insinua Remus, oscillant entre le soulagement et le sarcasme. Le mélange fit exploser son fils :

« Alors, voilà ! Tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance ! Tu veux qu'on te parle ! Et voilà ! »

« Je serais toi, je choisirais un autre ton », répliqua brusquement Remus.

_Là, j'ajoute un mot, il m'en colle une ! _- constata son fils, partagé entre la frustration et le remord. _Je fais que ça en ce moment de me le mettre à dos !_

« Remus », se lança à son tour Ron, « C'est moi qui pense que Harry est en danger... je.. enfin Neville et Seamus et Dean aussi… on a tous vu la même chose »

« Quelle chose ? » demanda Tonks, et sa voix posée parut presque irréelle dans la tension qui s'était accumulée dans la pièce.

« Je me suis réveillé d'un coup », répondit Ron, « j'avais rêvé d'Harry… enfin c'était plutôt un cauchemar. Il était dans un endroit sombre…. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que c'était le labyrinthe… le labyrinthe du Tournoi… Il marchait et puis, une ombre grandissait derrière lui et attaquait… mais Neville a vu une femme… »

« Neville ? » intervint Remus, attentif cette fois.

« On a fait le même rêve.. Neville, Dean, Semaus et moi… Harry dans le labyrinthe… attaqué…. Blessé peut-être… et on se réveille et il n'est plus là ! »

« Bien sûr, mais c'est peut être une coïncidence », fit de nouveau remarquer Tonks de la même voix apaisante.

« C'est ça, Harry avait juste rendez-vous avec Aliénor ! » s'insurgea Cyrus.

« Cyrus ! » La voix de Remus était sans concession. « Je ne crois pas que j'aurais la patience de te demander une troisième fois de mieux choisir tes mots !» Comme l'interpellé grimaçait en secouant la tête, il se tourna vers le cadet des Weasley, qui semblait étrangement pâle et lointain et demanda plus calmement : « Dis-moi, Ron, ce rêve… c'est… un rêve ou une image commode ? »

Ron écarquilla les yeux avant de comprendre et de répondre :

« Remus… je… je sais que ça paraît fou ! Surtout… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai ce sentiment bizarre que c'est de ma faute… que c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé là-bas ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? »

« Des images, un flash… comme si Neville, Dean, Seamus et moi, on… on l'avait décidé… forcé…qu'il ne voulait pas… »

« Forcé ? » gronda Cyrus.

« Un flash ? » s'enquit Tonks.

« Comme… » Ron baissa la tête, l'air perdu. « Je sais pas… c'est comme si un autre que moi avait vécu tout ça…»

Remus et Tonks se regardèrent longuement, immobiles et tendus. Puis la jeune femme sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de Ron.

« Imperium detecto », murmura-t-elle de cette voix froide et sèche que Cyrus assimilait à sa fonction d'Auror. Ron trembla sous le halot violet qui s'échappa de la baguette et qui brusquement devint jaune.

« Lancé, il y a au moins deux heures… » - estima-t-elle, mais Remus sortait déjà de la pièce.

« Tonks, préviens tout le monde ! Préviens Severus ! Lui en premier ! » - lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « Et emmène ces gosses à l'infirmerie… »

Peu désireux d'attendre que Tonks l'en empêche, Cyrus voulut sortir derrière lui. Mais Remus revenait déjà :

« Il me semblait aussi », commenta-t-il en le voyant la main sur la porte.

« S'il te plaît », murmura Cyrus hésitant entre l'embarras et la colère.

« Il n'en est pas question. »

« Mais… »

« Tu. Restes. Avec. Tonks. »

Le ton était sans appel et Cyrus eut un geste de frustration.

« Merci », souffla Remus avant de sortir cette fois pour de bon.

000

Ok ça se précipite – vous l'aviez vu venir, hein…

Le suivant s'appelle _Liens_…et devrait répondre à pas mal de questions, mais en suggérer d'autres aussi…

J'en suis au 32, pour lequel je ne trouve pas encore de titre… _Encartables_ peut-être… ça vous fait toujours une piste…


	30. Liens

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Générique inchangé…. Reconnaissance de dettes et remerciements éternels…

Petit coup de pub - ça faisait longtemps - pour _**Black blues de Astorius.**_.. d'abord, c'est bien écrit, ensuite si le sujet - le 17 ans de Sirius - n'est pas ahurissant d'originalité, c'est plutôt approché différemment... Bref, moi je dis que ça mérite le détour...

Et puis le courrier….

Le premier truc rigolo pour moi, c'est de voir que généralement vous avez **tous **plus deviné où je veux en venir que mes propres bêtas au même point (Réponse indirecte à **Alixe** qui se demandait ce que vous alliez penser…mouarf)… c'est quand même très curieux ça… ah moins qu'elles n'aient été trop occupées à corriger mes fautes d'accord… enfn je ne commenterais pas trop pour ceux qui doutent encore… le suspense c'est quand même rigolo, non ?

Les équipes de Quidditch… aïe, aïe, aïe… manquerait un joueur… **Neny** et compagnie  
Vous avez sans doute raison…. Je me rappelle m'en être inquiétée à un point…visiblement je me suis trompée dans les comptes !

Remus serait un peu malade de s'agacer de voir son fils débarquer en pleine nuit, juste après qu'il ait, une nouvelle fois, fait la une de l'école par ses exploits, et mettrait trop de temps à le croire (**Guezanne**)…. Ça s'équilibre avec **Neny** qui le trouve trop cool avec ses fils en général…Dans une première version de cette scène, ça chauffait carrément plus que ça… et puis j'ai trouvé que ça nous emmenait trop loin du sujet… mais à la place de Remus, moi, je crois que je me serais un peu énervée aussi… Encore une action militante contre la perfection des héros…

Pourquoi Harry est-il parti tout seul dans le labyrinthe (**Angel's Eyes**) ? Le pourquoi et le comment de l'Imperium ? (Quasiment tout le monde…) On va y venir… Et puis Neville (**Lazoule** et **Lulu-Cyfair** ) Hum, vous avez l'air d'avoir pas mal d'opinion sur lui, son lien avec Harry et Voldie… plus que moi sans doute, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues !

L'Auror Tonks et Rusard-connard remportent les suffrages de **Lulu-Cyfair**, **Aresse **et **Guézanne**… Je sais que la Dame le mérite depuis longtemps mais il fallait que ça trouve un terrain favorable… quant à Rusard, c'est presque trop facile !

**Juliette** n'aime pas Kane et **Astorius** voudrait le prononcer Kahn… Je respecte tous les droits de mes lecteurs ! J'aime assez l'idée que la bataille de Kane soit contre les fantômes…

Mumus à l'attaque **Lupini-Filiae** ? B'en oui… c'est comme maître Yoda, on l'attend depuis longtemps non ? Clin d'œil à **Vert !**

Dédicace aux nouveaux venus (**Angel's Eye** et **Neny)** – trois jours pour lire les trois volets, t'as dormi ?) et puis aussi à **Juliette** qui a fait une remontée spectaculaire ! Remets-moi ton mail et je répondrais à toutes tes questions ! Comme **Fée Fléau **a faim de la suite, ne la faisons pas attendre !

**Chapitre trente - Liens**

L'inquiétude de Remus balaya devant lui les portes et réduisit à l'obéissance les fantasques escaliers de Poudlard. Il ne ralentit pas en sortant du château. A sa gauche, les tentes françaises paraissaient étrangement calmes et plus loin sur sa droite, le château de glace bulgare étincelait dans la nuit claire.

Ils devaient se tromper. Rien d'inquiétant ne pouvait arrivé sous ce ciel étoilé de printemps, dans ce vent léger qui embaumait les herbes coupées et les premières fleurs. Mais Remus ne ralentit pas. Il n'y avait pas de hasard ou de coïncidence. Ron ne pouvait pas être soumis à l'Imperium et Harry partir à l'aventure la même nuit sans qu'il y ait un lien quelque part.

_Un lien quelque part._

Le labyrinthe occupait tout l'espace du terrain de Quidditch. Les haies en son centre étaient plus hautes qu'à sa périphérie. L'ensemble créait une masse sombre inhabituelle dans le décor millénaire de Poudlard. _Mais rien d'anormal pour autant_, songea Remus jusqu'au moment où il vit s'élever une lueur furtive du centre du labyrinthe. Le vent amena aussi de drôles de sons, des sortilèges, des cris peut-être. Le cœur battant, Remus accéléra encore.

_Tonks va prévenir Severus et Alastor_, essaya-t-il de se rassurer. _Et Marigold et Hagrid aussi. Eux seuls connaissent à fond le labyrinthe… _

Mais l'angoisse était la plus forte :

_Deux heures ? Harry…_

00

Harry ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il s'était échappé à plusieurs reprises à son agresseur, roulant sous les haies de buis du labyrinthe, s'écorchant le visage et les bras, déchirant la robe de sorcier qu'il avait passé sur son pyjama. Plusieurs fois, il avait manqué de perdre ses lunettes. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa cape – sans jamais avoir eu le temps de s'en assurer.

Dans ce jeu de chat et de souris, il s'était plus ou moins convaincu que son silencieux et sombre agresseur était une femme. Sa conviction ne reposait que sur quelques indices. D'abord, il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand et plus lourd que lui – il paraissait peu probable qu'il soit un homme adulte. Harry avait aussi eu, au cours de la lutte, des visions fugitives de poignets et de chevilles fragiles. Un cri qu'il avait laissé échapper quand Harry avait enflammé les buis derrière lui semblait aussi révélateur. Comme la longue mèche sombre qui s'était échappée de sa cagoule noire et qui battait au vent quand il courrait derrière Harry.

Une femme, peut-être, mais puissante, rapide et déterminée. Harry l'avait appris à ses dépends. La partie la plus détachée de son cerveau avait aussi conclu que son agresseur voulait le capturer, et non le tuer - les occasions n'auraient pas manqué !

Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou non…Il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il courrait à l'aveuglette dans le labyrinthe, l'ombre noire sur ses talons. Il espérait ne pas tomber une fois de plus sur un cul de sac. Il fut déçu.

« Cette fois, je te tiens, petit Harry », souffla l'ombre dans son dos, enfonçant férocement sa baguette entre ses deux omoplates, alors qu'il hésitait à mettre le feu à la haie. « Fini de jouer ! »

La voix était aussi féminine que les poignets et les chevilles l'avaient suggéré. Elle était légèrement éraillée - _comme quelqu'un qui aurait beaucoup fumé, ou beaucoup crié_, songea étrangement Harry. Elle lui arracha sa baguette et la rangea dans la poche gauche de sa robe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » - essaya Harry alors que son esprit regrettait son manque de décision : Il aurait dû mettre le feu. Ça aurait fait diversion... et ça aurait été visible de loin… Il était trop nul !

« Allons tu sais bien, Harry, allez, ne me déçois pas… » - se moqua l'ombre. « Toute cette année, ces longues semaines d'ennuis et de mensonges, j'ai tenu pour ce moment… Et je me suis nourrie du fait que ce ne serait pas facile… que le loup-garou faisait de son mieux pour te déniaiser… ce graisseux de Rogue aussi… Mais n'est-ce pas le mieux, ça, Harry, quand la proie est à la hauteur du chasseur ? »

Harry déglutit en entendant que cette femme semblait avoir préparé cette attaque depuis des mois, qu'elle connaissait son père et Severus, qu'elle savait leurs efforts, rien de tout cela ne ressemblait à un hasard. _Alors le hasard n'existe pas ? Tout ce qui m'arrive est écrit par d'autres ? _C'était comme si toutes ses angoisses les plus profondes prenaient finalement vie. Une vie monstrueuse et palpable.

La mystérieuse femme enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans son dos et murmura : « Mais assez parlé, nous sommes attendus… »

Harry obtempéra. _Il faut au moins que je reprenne mon souffle et que je lui reprenne ma baguette_, songea-t-il s'exhortant au calme. Et, il était parti depuis longtemps maintenant, Ron et les autres allaient finir par s'inquiéter…. Bizarrement, son cœur se serra un peu plus à cette pensée, car son agresseur l'attendait dans le labyrinthe... _Comment avait-elle su ? Et qui était-elle ? Toute l'année…_

Il résista à l'envie de se retourner. Il n'avait pas envie de voir, pas envie de savoir. _Je ne la connais pas, je ne peux pas la connaître ! Sa voix ne me dit rien._ Ce dernier constat le rassura un peu pendant quelques mètres, car la femme reprenait :

« Oui, c'est un grand honneur qui m'est attribué… une chance de vengeance… de laver l'affront…Ils ont tous été si couards, ils se sont tous cachés, hein… tous…. Regarde-les, Karkaroff, Rogue, Malefoy… à quémander une miette de pouvoir… répugnant ! »

Plusieurs sonnettes d'alarme résonnèrent dans la tête d'Harry. Le seul lien entre tous les noms cités était trop clair : leur passé de Mangemort…La femme faisait partie des admirateurs de Voldemort ? Et la chance, la vengeance, l'affront… Tout ça n'était pas très encourageant, il fallait bien le dire. L'adrénaline de la poursuite courait encore dans ses veines et bloquait encore la panique, mais Harry sentait confusément que seul le pire pouvait les attendre.

Ils tournèrent à droite, toujours plus près du centre du labyrinthe si on en croyait la hauteur croissante des haies - Le centre du labyrinthe et son podium, qui devait le dimanche suivant accueillir la coupe qui allait récompenser le vainqueur du Tournoi. On disait à Poudlard que le la coupe était déjà sur le podium, que celui-ci serait « magique » et qu'il était orné des armes animées de toutes les écoles. On disait aussi qu'il était gardé par des sortilèges impossibles à surmonter pour des élèves… On disait tant de choses…

Harry ne croyait pas à cette rumeur. Il ne pensait pas que Remus aurait laissé mettre des sortilèges dangereux dans le labyrinthe, qu'il aurait pris le risque de blesser un élève un peu trop curieux. La coupe était sans doute en sécurité dans le bureau directorial…

Il avait mis du temps à exprimer conviction parce que, comme un fait exprès, Ron avait soutenu le contraire. Et Harry n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir de l'Infirmerie pour avoir essayé de s'interposer entre son plus vieux copain et son frère. Surtout que Ron s'était excusé – un peu du bout des lèvres mais quand même.

Mais la conversation entre Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ron durait et il avait fini par oublier qu'il ne voulait pas y participer… Il avait été sidéré par leurs réactions. Même Neville s'était moqué de lui et de ses soi-disant informations sur le Tournoi :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous as dit de vrai depuis le début ? Hein ? »

Et la conversation factuelle avait dérivé sur les secrets des Lupin, leur manière de se croire supérieurs, de laisser croire qu'ils l'étaient, leurs prises de risque soigneusement calculées et leur sempiternelle trouille de leur père. Petit à petit, Harry s'était échauffé. Non, il n'excusait pas Cyrus. Non, ils ne bénéficiaient pas tant que cela d'un régime de faveurs ! Non, il ne prenait pas ses décisions uniquement en fonction de son père !

« Prouve-le », avait craché Seamus.

Et dans une espèce de désespoir, il avait accepté d'aller dérober un des ornements du podium – puisqu'il n'était pas dangereux de s'en approcher ! Tout seul et tout de suite.

Une heure plus tard – plus ou moins – ça ressemblait à un piège.

Mais comment croire que ses amis savaient qu'il serait attendu ?

« Tu as peur, Harry ? » demanda la voix.

_Est-ce que j'ai peur ?_- se demanda honnêtement Harry_. Non, je suis… triste._

« Non »

« Pourtant tu devrais… enfin, je suppose qu'on t'a fait croire que tu étais le plus fort… après tout, à ta place, je croirais sans doute cela aussi… »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Harry.

Elle rit.

« Ton Papa serait déçu, Harry… N'est-ce pas évident ? Je suis la vengeance !»

Elle rit de nouveau. Longtemps. Relâchant légèrement la pression qu'elle imprimait dans son dos avec sa baguette. Et Harry, cette fois, n'hésita pas. Il se jeta de nouveau sous la haie la plus proche, rampant sans s'arrêter et courrant dès qu'il le pouvait. Il l'entendit jurer et hurler :

« Incendio ! »

La haie qui les séparait s'enflamma brusquement et la femme la traversa immédiatement, ombre noire sur les hautes flammes violettes qui dévoraient les buis. Harry accéléra et le sortilège le toucha en plein dos :

« Endoloris ! »

Il hurla. Il hurla à penser que ses cordes vocales allaient se rompre, que ses nerfs allaient mourir et ses muscles se déchirer. Il hurla à s'en vider les poumons, à s'arracher les yeux. Il hurla comme il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait hurler. Et il hurlait encore quand le lien magique entre lui et son tourmenteur s'arrêta.

« Rien ne prépare jamais aux Impardonnables », commenta la voix, froide et technique, et d'autant plus cruelle, « Ton _papa_ ne t'a pas enseigné ça, Harry ? En avoir rencontré un ne protège pas des autres… Si tu ne veux pas que je te soumette à l'Imperium comme tes stupides petits _amis_, je te conseille de me suivre ! Debout !»

Ses muscles refusaient, ses os ne semblaient pas s'en croire capables, mais Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il se redressa en titubant, incapable de supprimer le tremblement de ses mains, comme le claquement de ses dents.

Instinctivement, il pensa au jeune loup qu'il portait en lui. Est-ce que son Animagus aurait su le protéger de cette douleur comme il savait le protéger des Détraqueurs ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Lupy – le nom qu'il lui avait donné en secret – aurait été bien plus agile que lui sans doute pour se glisser sous les haies et courir loin de cette épouvantable folle !…. _Folle ?… _

Non, il devait se tromper… comment serait-elle là ? Et de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force nécessaire pour la transformation, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer ! Brusquement, il sentit la peur s'insinuer dans ses veines comme un poison à retardement. Non, seul le pire était possible.

000

L'odeur l'alerta.

Le feu, un feu magique.

Quelqu'un avait allumé un feu magique dans le labyrinthe.

Remus laissa le loup le guider vers la source de cette odeur.

Le loup était au moins bon à ça, percevoir les odeurs.

Et il en sentait beaucoup depuis qu'il était entré dans le labyrinthe.

Celle d'Harry, diffuse mais récente.

Celles d'Hagrid et de Marigold plus fortes, mais plus anciennes.

Et une autre aussi, immanquable malgré les efforts patents qui avaient été faits pour la dissimuler. Une autre qui réveillait des souvenirs anciens – et aucunement agréables.

Bellatrix n'avait peut-être pas toujours été une Mangemort.

Certes.

Mais elle n'avait jamais été une amie.

Remus se souvenait bien de la jeune élève à peine plus âgée qu'eux quand ils étaient entrés à Poudlard. Elle parlait encore à Sirius – même si elle se moquait de son affectation à Gryffondor. Elle avait déjà une cour d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices, mais ses opinions politiques restaient encore incertaines. Sans doute plaignait-elle Andromeda qui se trouvait rejetée par leurs parents, mais elle professait aussi qu'une telle indignité ne lui arriverait pas.

Et Sirius, Remus s'en rappelait, n'était pas alors loin d'une telle position. Il pensait encore qu'il pourrait être lui tout en restant un Black, qu'il pourrait faire accepter sa différence, ses choix et, qui sait même, influencer la position de sa famille. Et sans doute cet espoir irréaliste était la partie la plus Gryffondor de son ami !

Il se souvenait clairement de sa sombre beauté – comme un contrepoint à la blonde Narcissa, comme un double féminin et inquiétant de son flamboyant cousin.

Il se souvenait aussi douloureusement de son profond mépris pour les « créatures ». Elle pouvait haïr James, son argent, son sang pur dévoyé et ses idées politiques progressistes. Elle pouvait se moquer du pauvre Peter, démuni de richesses matérielles comme de confiance en lui ou de puissance magique – mais sang pur lui aussi. Mais que son cousin puisse lui proposer la compagnie d'un loup-garou était visiblement inacceptable.

« T'es parano, Lunard », soupirait le dit cousin quand il lui faisait remarquer cela, « Comment saurait-elle ? Tu crois que je lui fais ce genre de confidences ? »

Mais Remus avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle savait.

Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle traité comme s'il était totalement transparent ?

Et il se souvenait enfin de la dérive parallèle de Bellatrix et Sirius, comme un contrepoint l'un à l'autre.

Bella devenait chaque jour plus puissante, plus distante, plus hautaine. Elle se rangeait clairement dans le camp de Lucius, de Narcissa, et des Mangemorts.

Sirius se radicalisait à sa façon, dans son refus définitif de l'autorité de ses parents, et des professeurs par la même occasion. Lui aussi devenait puissant, mais mettait un point d'honneur à assurer sa popularité, là où sa cousine s'enfermait dans le cercle étroit de quelques élus. Rien ne semblait plus les relier l'un à l'autre si ce n'est un profil jumeau et un orgueil démesuré.

« Elle est la seule qui a plus d'orgueil que toi, Patmol », disait parfois James avec admiration.

« Tu déclares forfait, Cornedrue ? » répliquait crânement Sirius.

_Bellatrix_

Ça ne faisait même pas l'ombre d'un doute

_Bellatrix et Harry._

Mais où s'était-elle cachée pendant tous ces mois ? L'avait-elle nargué à Poudlard même ? Comment avait-il fait pour l'ignorer ? Pour ne même pas la sentir ?

Et tout ce temps, comme dans ses cauchemars les plus fous, elle avait planifié sa vengeance contre Harry ?

Remus fut brutalement soulagé de savoir les deux Black qui comptaient tant dans sa vie loin de cette bataille-là. Il les connaissait assez pour savoir que ni la jeunesse de l'un, ni la grossesse de l'autre ne les empêcherait de vouloir racheter leur sang. Il suffisait déjà qu'il craigne tant pour Harry, qu'il doive prendre cette responsabilité là, ce risque de se croire maudit à tout jamais pour n'avoir pas réussi à le protéger plus de ce que certains voyaient comme son destin

_Putain de destin._

0000

« Je vais les garder ici pour la nuit », confirma Poppy, en refermant la porte sur Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean, derrière elle. « On ne sait jamais… surtout tant qu'on ne sait pas qui les a ensorcelés ! »

« Soyez prudente ! » - l'enjoignit Tonks, « le lien n'est peut-être pas brisé… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille ! » - répliqua l'infirmière avec un petit sourire, « sans baguette je ne vois pas à quoi ils pourraient servir ! »

« Hum, il semble en effet qu'ils aient déjà accompli la mission qu'on leur avait assignée », grommela Cyrus.

Les deux femmes confirmèrent en grimaçant. A priori, l'Imperium n'avait servi qu'à attirer Harry au dehors. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'on ait cherché à attirer Harry DANS le labyrinthe spécifiquement. Malgré ses tentatives d'hypnoses et les souvenirs complémentaires des autres Gryffondors, les détails de la conversation restaient flous et rien ne permettait de savoir qui les avaient ainsi influencés.

« C'est tout de même terrible », commenta Mme Pomfresh, « et pourquoi Harry ? »

« J'ai bien peur que la réponse soit par trop évidente », répondit Tonks avec un soupir.

« Allons, ne pensez pas au pire comme cela ! Le professeur Lupin l'a peut-être déjà retrouvé ! Et les professeurs Rogue et Fol-Œil sont avec lui ! C'est sans doute qu'une mauvaise blague ! On sous-estime souvent les capacités des enfants… »

Tonks acquiesça avec un sourire crispé.

« Pensez aux bébés, ne vous angoissez pas ! Ce n'est pas bon pour eux ! »

« Je sais, Popy, je sais »

« Bon, allez vite vous reposer », conclut l'infirmière l'air satisfait de la réponse de la future mère.

Tonks la remercia encore et sortit, Cyrus sur les talons. Ils prirent silencieusement le chemin de l'appartement Lupin, leurs pas aussi lourds que leurs pensées.

« Parce qu'ils vont être bien, hein, s'ils naissent sans père ou sans grand frère ? » - marmonna la jeune femme dix pas plus tard. « Ça, ça sera bon pour eux, peut-être ? »

Cyrus la regarda, interloqué par le ton comme par le discours.

« … ils croient quoi, tous ? Que je vais aller me coucher et attendre que Remus et Harry reviennent pour compter les morceaux qui me seront rendus ! » - explosa-t-elle encore.

Elle changea abruptement de direction, dédaignant le passage secret qui les aurait rapidement ramené dans l'aile des professeurs pour se diriger vers le Grand Hall. Cyrus observait son visage tendu, grave et furieux, ayant soudain l'impression de découvrir quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas – ou qu'il connaissait trop bien. Une Black.

« Je ne suis pas devenue Auror pour laisser ma folle de tante détruire ma famille ! » - ajouta-t-elle encore.

Il fallut une autre dizaine de pas à Cyrus pour oser insister :

« Tu crois que ? »

« Qui d'autre, Cyrus, qui d'autre ? Qui aurait pu se cacher Chernobog sait où pendant des mois sans qu'on s'en rende compte ? Qui aurait pu être aussi patiente et tordue dans son plan pour s'emparer d'Harry ? Qui d'autres pourrait à ce point vouloir Harry ? » (1)

« Karkaroff ? » proposa le jeune garçon, accélérant encore pour rester à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Evidemment… c'est une possibilité…. Mais mes tripes disent que c'est elle... Et surtout, épargne-moi le couplet Lupin sur l'inanité de la Divination ! »

Cyrus garda prudemment le silence tandis qu'ils entraient dans le Hall et s'approchaient sans ralentir de la porte. C'était inespéré que Tonks veuille aller voir, inespéré qu'elle l'emmène. Il ne savait pas si elle avait raison, si Bellatrix Black était derrière tout cela, mais ça lui paraissait une raison supplémentaire de savoir. Quoi qu'en dise Remus, c'était SA place.

Ce n'est que la main sur la poignée que Tonks s'arrêta et le jaugea :

« Tu vas où, là, Cyrus ? »

« Avec toi. »

« Tu crois ça ?»

« Tu as oublié ? », contra Cyrus, « 'Tu. Restes. Avec. Tonks.' »

La dénommée Tonks – épouse Lupin, mère adoptive en formation continue, mère naturelle en puissance, héritière maudite des Black et Auror de plein droit - eut un bref instant d'hésitation où toutes ces facettes de son identités se bousculèrent. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules :

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ».

Et ils sortirent sans un mot de plus.

000

(1) Alors, Chernobog… Chernobog serait un dieu du mal slave… me paraissait assez indiqué comme ça là…

Quant à la suite, je suis sûre que vous la voyez en partie venir mais reste à la raconter…

Le chapitre suivant va au cœur du sujet et s'appelle _Labyrinthes._


	31. Labyrinthes

L'inné et l'acquis

Le _générique_ est toujours le même… encore que l'interprétation du thème en ce moment est plus sombre et inquiétant que d'habitude… L'auteur remercie bien sûr **Vert** et **Alixe **qui ont été là pendant toutes les prises de vues…. Surtout que cette semaine, on a fait tous les repérages pour les trois chapitres suivants…

_Erratum :_ la fic d'Astorius dont je parlais la semaine dernière s'appelle **_Black Lignage_** - tant qu'à faire de la pub, vaut mieux donner le bon titre….

Le _Courrier _:

Le développement de la fibre maternelle de Tonks…. Je pense qu'elle a des critères de danger à elle, **Neny**, mais on va y revenir…

Bellatrix…. **Thamril**…. Presque toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre…

**Angel's Eye**… oui, je peux comprendre qu'attendre, même une semaine, soit un peu frustrant…

Oui, c'est une épreuve qui devrait nous en apprendre beaucoup sur les personnages, **Fée Fléau**… Et pour Cyrus…. hum… on en reparlera je crois…

Le loup, **Guézanne**, mais oui, pourquoi se passer du loup ? Merci de te laisser toucher malgré toute cette angoisse et cette action… Je suis étonnée moi-même d'arriver à en mettre tant de pages « ficelées » comme tu dis… ça c'est vraiment ce que j'aurais appris en écrivant ce cycle…

Bonjour **Tête de Nœud ! **Bonjour, bonjour…. Ne change rien, toi non plus, à ton enthousiasme !

Mais ils sont où Rogue et compagnie, **Lupini Filiae**, on va voir ça….

Merci **Andromaque**….. ton angoisse et tes compliments, quel beau cadeau !

L'impérium, **Alana Chantelune**… Il y aura bien sûr un chapitre d'explication… hum je peux quand même vous dire que ce sera pas avant le 35 – pas mal d'autres choses à expliquer en vue, sans doute….

Bellatrix, miroir inversé et salvateur pour Sirius… **Juliette**, oui, quelque chose comme ça… Pour le reste, j'ai promis du courrier, je vais le faire !

**Trente et un – Labyrinthes**

« Le voici, Maître »

La femme poussa une nouvelle fois Harry devant elle et il se retrouva au centre de la clairière qui formait le centre du labyrinthe. Le podium – le fameux podium – occupait l'un des côtés et il était effectivement décoré de motifs animés représentant les mascottes des quatre maisons de Poudlard, des armes de Beaux Bâtons et des emblèmes de Durmstrand. Harry contempla ainsi longuement, dans un état second, le lion de Gryffondor qui lui sembla légèrement méprisant. Il ne décrocha son regard qu'en sentant une nouvelle ombre se détacher de la pénombre derrière le podium.

« C'est bien, Bellatrix », apprécia une voix sifflante qui glaça Harry mieux qu'un Détraqueur. « Il s'est bien défendu, j'ai cru entendre… »

« Oui, Maître », répondit la femme derrière lui avec une humilité nouvelle.

« C'est bien », commenta l'ombre, « il ne faut pas que ce soit trop facile… »

Malgré l'obscurité profonde qui baignait l'arrière du podium, Harry pouvait maintenant distinguer une silhouette frêle et aigue comme des os de poulet et, dans le renfoncement d'une capuche, l'éclat étrange de deux yeux. Deux bras, deux jambes, un simulacre d'humanité.

« Mais ne restons pas là, le feu a dû être très visible sans doute et ses petits camarades ont sans doute fini par donner l'alarme », dit soudain celui qui devait être Voldemort - si les oreilles de Harry ne le trahissait pas.

L'adolescent ne voulait pas savoir comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était procuré un nouveau corps, ni à quel prix, il semblait avoir retrouvé sa puissance. Il n'était pas réellement intéressé non plus par les projets que Voldemort et Bellatrix pouvaient avoir pour lui.

« Oui Maître », chuchota cette dernière, comme une confirmation du fait qu'il ne devait rien attendre d'eux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'une main décharnée, sortit alors des profondeurs de sa cape une canne à pommeau d'argent qu'elle empoigna immédiatement. Les deux Mangemorts regardèrent Harry comme pour lui intimer de faire comme eux. Et, instinctivement, le jeune sut que ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait volontairement.

« Tu penses avoir le choix, Harry », se moqua Bellatrix esquissant le geste de lui prendre la main – geste que Voldemort arrêta d'un seul regard.

« Tu me rappelles ton père, tu sais, si sûr de lui et des pouvoirs, si Gryffondor ! Prêt à mourir plutôt que de céder », persifla ce dernier – et dans la nouvelle proximité, Harry put distinguer des traits qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux qu'il avait pu voir l'année précédente dans les caves de Poudlard. La peau blafarde était atrocement étirée sur des os fragiles et aigus. Les yeux oblongs abritaient des iris rougeâtres.

« Trois fois, il m'a défié, et il s'en est sorti… » - continuait la voix sifflante. « Et, à cause de ça, il s'est cru indestructible… Prétentieux, non ? Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? »

Harry ne pensait pas ; il subissait ces paroles qui semblaient venir s'inscrire en lettres de feu dans ses nerfs et dans son âme. Il avait bien compris que Voldemort parlait de James, de ce père qu'il ne connaissait que par l'intermédiaire des souvenirs des autres : l'amitié de Remus, la fidélité inconditionnelle de Sirius, la haine de Severus… et maintenant, le mépris de Voldemort. Ce n'était qu'une autre couche d'informations, toutes convergentes et complémentaires et pourtant inutiles. Quoiqu'on lui raconte, il ne connaîtrait jamais son père biologique. Il n'aurait jamais sa propre opinion sur lui.

Il sentit soudain son âme se rebeller. Non pas seulement en souvenir des parents naturels dont il avait été privés, non pas en raison d'un quelconque modèle que Remus pouvait représenter pour lui, c'était sa décision et son refus. Il ne prendrait pas la canne en main.

Harry ne savait pas si l'alarme avait été donnée. Il ne savait pas si on venait déjà à son secours. En fait, il y avait un risque réel que personne ne vienne. Il y pensait par intermittence. Mais dans tous les cas de figure, il n'imaginait pas que Voldemort veuille autre chose que sa mort, sa disparition totale. Alors pour quel chimérique espoir aurait-il obéi à Voldemort ?

Il secoua très légèrement la tête.

Voldemort rit.

« Enfant que tu es ! Bellatrix ! »

L'interpellé prit la main d'Harry avec autorité et le força à toucher le pommeau glacé de la cane. Harry eut beau replié les bras, essayer de contrer la poigne de Bellatrix, il sentit bientôt le contact de la canne argentée, et immédiatement après une aspiration au niveau du nombril. Tout tournoya autour de lui.

00

Remus arriva presque haletant au centre du labyrinthe. Malgré ses sens de lycanthrope, il avait dû chercher son chemin pour arriver jusque là. Au début, il s'était laissé dérouter par le labyrinthe lui-même, avant de se maudire et de sacrifier une à une les haies de buis qui se dressaient sur son passage. Mais, il s'était aussitôt rendu compte qu'il n'était pas si facile de suivre un quelconque cap.

Le feu s'était rapidement éteint et l'odeur du brasier, transmise par le vent printanier, était difficile à localiser avec précision. Et puis, il y avait les autres odeurs : celle d'Harry, perturbante dans sa familiarité. Il avait visiblement cherché son chemin lui aussi, revenant plusieurs fois sur ses pas. Remus ressentait la légère acidité que l'inquiétude croissante avait donnée à l'odeur de son fils. Il y avait aussi l'inquiétante rencontre de l'odeur de Harry avec celle de Bellatrix. Plusieurs rencontres. Les traces olfactives permettaient à Remus de percevoir l'adrénaline, la lutte… Toutes ces rencontres racontées le perturbèrent dans sa quête initiale.

A cause d'elles, il savait que Bellatrix avait fini par rattraper Harry – et le feu datait de ce moment-là. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient ensuite tous les deux dirigés vers la clairière du Podium. Remus s'interdisait de penser à l'angoisse d'Harry et s'obliger à se concentrer sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore détecté l'odeur du sang. _Harry_.

Sauf que la somme de toutes ces connaissances n'expliquait pas pourquoi maintenant la clairière au centre du labyrinthe était vide. Harry et Bellatrix y avaient été, c'était manifeste. Remus pouvait aussi déceler une troisième présence qu'il n'osait pas qualifier. Rarement dans sa vie, il n'avait aussi profondément ressenti la magie noire et la marque d'une créature des ténèbres.

Non pas un loup-garou bien sûr – on était loin de toute lune pleine. Mais pas plus aucune des créatures connues et si injustement craintes du commun des sorciers – vampires, harpies… Ni même un Détraqueur… Non, cette présence était inconnue et d'autant plus menaçante.

Etait-ce la créature qui les avait faits disparaître ?

On ne pouvait transplaner à Poudlard – et le fait rarissime était suffisamment documenté pour être incontestable. Néanmoins, des formes moins élaborées de transports magiques étaient possibles – comme la perpétuelle circulation magique des Elfes en témoignait. Mais la troisième présence n'avait rien d'elfique, Remus aurait pu le jurer.

Il continua donc de tourner dans la clairière comme un loup en cage, à la recherche vaine d'une piste, d'un indice sur la destination ou sur les moyens employés par les agresseurs d'Harry. C'est dans ce profond désarroi que Severus, Alastor et Hagrid le trouvèrent.

« Lupin ! » l'apostropha le premier.

« Oh Severus », répondit Remus, sa main gauche dessinant instinctivement un geste désolé. « Je suis arrivé trop tard. »

« Trop tard ?» grogna Alastor.

« Ils sont partis. »

« Ils ? » - s'enquit de nouveau l'Auror, et son œil unique tournait avec excitation dans son orbite comme pour scanner la clairière et en imprimer tous les détails.

« Harry était ici et Bellatrix aussi », expliqua Remus, ne regardant que Severus.

« Bella…mais professeur c'est impossible ! » - s'exclama Hagrid.

« Je sens son odeur », répondit laconiquement Remus.

Aucun des trois hommes en face de lui ne sut quoi répondre à cette référence aussi claire que rare à la lycanthropie du directeur de Poudlard.

« Il y a une autre odeur », ajouta ce dernier, comme à regret, « une odeur que je ne connais pas ».

Une hypothèse le traversa soudain, sans qu'il put déterminer depuis combien de temps elle avait été là. Il pouvait cependant comprendre que sa conscience est traînée à la prendre au sérieux. De nouveau, son regard se fixa sur le Maître des Potions qui n'avait encore rien dit, comme une prière, comme si lui seul était capable de lui rendre l'espoir. Mais quand il le regarda, il le vit se raidir brusquement, comme touché par un sortilège et se saisir convulsivement de son bras gauche avec sa main droite.

000

Ils étaient au cœur de la Forêt magique. Harry connaissait cette clairière. Il y était venu plusieurs fois observer des troupeaux de licornes avec Hagrid. Et, c'était particulièrement dérageant de se retrouver tout à coup dans cet endroit associé à tant d'émerveillements et de sécurité, menacé par trois baguettes différentes et également malintentionnées : Bellatrix, Voldemort et un troisième larron qui visiblement les avait attendus dans la clairière.

L'homme était assez jeune, même si sa santé avait l'air à peine meilleure que celle de Bellatrix, et il avait tout de suite manifesté beaucoup de curiosité envers Harry :

« C'est donc lui, Maître ? »

« Oui, Barty », avait répondu Voldemort avec une certaine complaisance.

« Il est venu à notre petit rendez-vous comme un bon garçon », avait ajouté Bellatrix d'une voix moqueuse.

« Comme s'il avait pu en être autrement, Maître ! »

« Le seul résultat possible du travail patient de Bellatrix », lui répondit Voldemort et Harry avait senti que rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à l'évadée d'Azkaban.

« Bien sûr, Maître », avait diligemment répondu le dénommé Barty.

« Je n'oublie pas pour autant son œuvre, Barty, ta loyauté… » - reprit complaisamment Voldemort. « Sans toi, Bella n'aurait jamais pu accomplir sa mission… Sans ta patience, ta constance et ta ruse, aucun de mes fidèles, injustement tourmentés à Azkaban, ne pourrait bientôt se joindre à nous à leur tour pour célébrer mon retour ! »

« Merci Maître. Ils ne rencontreront en effet aucune difficulté pour répondre à votre appel, Maître. »

« Chaque chose en son temps, Barty. Chaque chose en son temps. Il y a eu le temps de l'exil, le temps de la maturation et voici le temps de la vengeance »

« Elle vous est due, Maître », murmurèrent en même temps les deux Mangemorts, à la grande satisfaction de Voldemort.

« Tu vois, Harry, c'est très simple. Chacun a un rôle à jouer et toi aussi ».

_Mon rôle_, songea douloureusement Harry. _Mon rôle n'était-il pas d'accomplir la prophétie ? _

« Tu m'as détruit, Harry », reprit Voldemort sur un ton plus grave. « Une fois. Et, une autre fois, tu m'as déjà empêché de revenir complètement ! »

_Tu oublies celle où j'ai fait disparaître ta résonance psychique_, compléta amèrement Harry. _Tout ça, pour ça…_

« Mais cette fois, j'ai pris mon temps, j'ai réuni les appuis nécessaires et je ne vois pas comment j'échouerai », reprit la voix sifflante. Ses deux âmes damnées grommelèrent quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un assentiment.

« J'ai retrouvé un corps, comme tu peux le voir… Là encore, Barty m'a aidé. Il nous fallait du sang, du sang sorcier… Il était bien sûr prêt à me le donner. Evidemment. Mais celui de son père nous était plus utile. Il fallait de toutes façons que nous obtenions des appuis au sein du Ministère… Et qui mieux que Bartemius Croupton père pouvait nous les apporter ? »

_Croupton ?_ Le nom disait quelque chose à Harry. _Croupton… Le nouveau directeur de la prison d'Azkaban !_ Nommé juste après l'évasion malencontreuse de Bellatrix ! Tout cela était évidemment plus que des coïncidences !

Harry se rappela aussi de cette histoire horrible, racontée par Grand-père Albus sur le fils de Croupton, qui était devenu Mangemort alors que son propre père était en charge de la justice magique. Arrêté, il avait été jeté à Azkaban, encore une fois par son propre père, et y était rapidement décédé en raison de sa santé fragile…

Voldemort avait l'air de tenir pour vrai une toute autre version, et Harry ne voyait objectivement pas comment lui donner tort.

« Grâce à Barty, Bellatrix est venue nous aider. Depuis des mois, en lieu et place de celle qui a osé prédire ma disparition, elle attend, elle observe, elle organise cette glorieuse soirée ! » - conclut le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une satisfaction certaine.

_En lieu et place ? Sybille ? Sybille Trelawney ? Bellatrix a pris la place de Sybille Trelawney à Poudlard ? _Harry eut l'impression qu'il devrait le dire à haute voix pour y croire vraiment. La bouche plus sèche encore, il revit la professeur de Divination s'approcher de lui peu après la rentrée pour faire des remarques étranges sur son destin ; remarques qu'elle avait répétées à la veille de la rentrée de janvier. Et, à chaque fois, sa cicatrice l'avait lancé !

Il réentendit toutes ces rumeurs qui avaient circulé sur son compte et sur le Tournoi et qui semblait toujours liées à la professeur de Divination. Il se rappela l'étrange fascination qu'elle avait semblé exercer sur tous ses camarades de Gryffondor et sur Ron en particulier… Une fois de plus, on était au-delà des coïncidences ! _Sybille Trelawney !_

« C'est vous ! » - s'exclama-t-il – « C'est vous qui avez monté Ron contre moi ! »

Bellatrix eut un petit sourire condescendant.

« Pas que c'est été très difficile, tu sais, Harry… Il est tellement jaloux de toi et de ton soi-disant frère….. Il est tombé mûr, comme un fruit, dans ma main. Encore qu'en t'envoyant hier à l'infirmerie, il m'ait un instant fait craindre un nouveau délai ! Mais finalement rien ne pouvait arrêter le destin ! »

Harry n'eut même as le temps de réfléchir à ces paroles que Voldemort ajoutait, avec une évidente délectation :

« Le sacrifice de ta mère t'a peut-être sauvé une fois, petit Harry, mais c'est la main de ton meilleur ami qui m'aura donné ma vengeance ! »

_Il va me tuer,_ comprit Harry avec un détachement qui le surprit lui-même. _Et rien ensuite ne pourra l'arrêter. Le monde magique tout entier sera à lui…_ Il faisait décidément piètre figure en temps que champion !

« Tu mourras ce soir, Harry, devant tous mes Mangemorts de nouveau rassemblés », expliqua alors Voldemort avec affectation. « Ta fin sera la preuve de mon nouveau règne ! »

0000

« Severus ? Severus, ça va ?»

Remus essayait de retenir son adjoint qui titubait en gémissant, serrant convulsivement son bras contre lui. Il ne s'arrêta que pour éclater d'un rire amer.

« IL est de retour, Lupin ! »

« Qui ? » demanda Remus par pur réflexe. La main droite crispée de son adjoint sur son poignet gauche ne faisait que renforcer ses craintes les plus profondes.

« Qui d'autre ? » rétorqua le Maître des Potions brusquement avant de murmurer, « nous avons été joués comme des enfants ! »

« Bella… » - souffla Remus dans une compréhension qui s'abattait par vagues sur sa conscience, au-delà des schémas rationnels.

« Evidemment ! » - grinça Rogue entre ses dents. Et ses efforts visibles pour surmonter la douleur amenèrent Remus à de nouvelles questions :

« Il t'appelle ? » - demanda-t-il un peu nerveusement.

« Convocation immédiate et impérative », articula péniblement le Maître des Potions, avec l'intention évidente de paraître accepter l'entière dérision de la situation – intention trahie par les gémissements qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir. La cicatrice, sous ses doigts, pulsait à grand coup comme une lame chauffée à blanc, plongée encore et encore dans sa chair.

Comme dans ses pires cauchemars.

Comme avant.

« Où ? » le pressa Remus.

« Je ne sais pas », souffla Severus, malade à l'idée de penser ce que la puissance de la convocation disait de l'état du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ? » - insista Remus, « Harry doit être avec lui ! Pour quelle autre raison serait-il si pressé de vous convoquer tous ? »

Et les implications de cette question jetèrent un silence visqueux sur leur petit groupe. Rogue se força à le regarder avant d'hocher péniblement la tête dans une confirmation muette de leur angoisse à tous. Puis il ferma les yeux, cherchant à imposer une certaine régularité à sa respiration, visiblement pour tenter de surmonter la douleur et atteindre une vision du lieu de rendez-vous.

« La forêt… » - marmonna-t-il, « la clairière aux licornes »

Maugrey fut sans doute le seul à ne pas instantanément visualiser l'enchantement que constituait cette trouée moussue au cœur de la Forêt interdite. Mais ceci ne l'empêcha pas de suivre les autres.

00000

Tonks et Cyrus les virent seulement de loin s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Trois hautes silhouettes qui soutenaient une quatrième qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés à avancer droit. Mais l'ensemble se déplaçait en courrant. Comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ou celle d'Harry.

« Là-bas ! Vite, Tonks ! »

« Harry n'est pas avec eux. »

Cyrus sembla un instant déstabilisé par la remarque, mais il la repoussa d'un geste impatient de la main.

« Si on y va pas, on va les perdre ! » insista-t-il.

« Si on va où, Cyrus ? »

« Mais tu avais dit », s'insurgea le jeune adolescent.

« On ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont trouvé dans le labyrinthe, ni pourquoi ils vont dans la forêt, ni où ils vont…. Je ne peux pas courir ! Nous ne sommes d'aucune utilité », énonça Tonks avec une certaine amertume.

« Mais tu es une Auror, Tonks ! Et moi, aussi ! »

« Beaux Aurors vraiment ! » - se moqua douloureusement la jeune femme « Une, enceinte de six mois et qui n'a pas eu un entraînement digne de ce nom depuis neuf et l'autre qui a douze ans et treize année d'interruption de pratique ! »

Cyrus la regarda d'un air sombre mais essaya quand même :

« Mais ! »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Cyrus. Nous allons rentrer et prévenir des renforts… Albus, Shacklebolt à la Division… Il faut aussi voir avec Minerva si on ne peut pas trouver un moyen de les localiser »

Ayant énoncé son plan de bataille, elle fit demi-tour et commença à marcher en direction du château. Cyrus, lui, ne bougea pas.

« Tonks ! » plaida-t-il.

« Tu veux les aider, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux être utile ? » - demanda la jeune femme. « Tu te rappelles du premier commandement des Aurors ? »

« Ne pas mettre en danger une opération par une prise de risque inutile », grommela Cyrus.

Elle lui offrit un sourire triste pour toute réponse.

« Allons, viens, ne fais pas l'enfant… » - dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

A contrecœur, Cyrus la suivit. Cinq pas derrière elle, il gardait une moue boudeuse qui disait bien combien il avait l'impression de laisser la moitié de son âme derrière lui. Ils arrivaient dans ce silence contraint au château quand le garçon la rattrapa et s'exclama :

« Je sais ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais comment les retrouver ! Viens ! Il faut réveiller Fred et George ! »

000000

Le prochain va parler assez évidemment de carte magique et de réunion de Mangemorts…. Comme tout le monde n'a pas dit son dernier mot, _Cartes_ fonctionne assez bien comme titre…

Avertissement : Je vais m'éloigner d'un ordinateur connecté en permanence pour une retraite estivale… mais je vais essayer de vous mettre la suite dans pas trop de temps quand même…


	32. Cartes

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Générique habituel – **JKR, Alixe et Vert** - avec des remerciements spéciaux à l'Espace régional Internet citoyen de Haute Romanche...

Bon, Bellatrix en Trelawney, ça surprend autant que ça ne surprend pas, à vue de nez... ce qui est normal parce que je ne l'ai pas vraiment cachée – pas montrée, mais pas cachée non plus...

Comment vont-ils s'en sortir, **Neny, Andromaque** et les autres ? Eh bien, eh bien…. Déjà, comme ça….

Non seulement il est impossible de transplaner aux Mangemorts, **Lupini Filiae**, mais en plus ça me priverait d'une scène… Bon, je sais, Voldie n'a qu'à organiser sa sauterie ailleurs… **Alixe** l'avait bien dit...

Tonks – **Guézanne.**.. Tonks fait dans le feu l'apprentissage de la responsabilité maternelle... avec ses propres critères... Non, elle ne l'envoie pas à la poursuite à pied de Remus et compagnie parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'ils font et qu'elle pense qu'il serait plutôt une gêne... Réussira-t-elle à l'éloigner en permanence du champ de bataille... on va voir...

Tu as raison, **Fée Fléau**, ces chapitres-là sont plus courts en nombre de mots... J'essaie de laisser plus de place à l'action et l'urgence et ça raccourcit notablement mes phrases... c'est un drôle de phénomène...

Comme j'ai vos messages indirectement, je sais, **j'oublie plein de monde**... alors merci **à tout le monde**, salut aux **nouveaux venus** dont je n'ai pas mémorisé les pseudos, et pardon aux **impatients,** mais comme beaucoup, je suis en vacances et puis j'ai pris mon temps pour lire le six...

Bon le six, je l'ai si positivement adoré que ça m'étonnerait que ça ne m'inspire pas de nouvelles choses... Mais, comme cette histoire-là est presque déjà écrite – si, si, je viens de finir le 36 ! -, ça ne change en rien le contenu de ce chapitre... Il y a des choses qui sont encore plus UA et d'autres finalement moins... mouarf...

Qu'est-ce que les jumeaux viennent faire là, **Lunenoire** ? Et bien, allons donc voir...

**Chapitre Trente-deux : Cartes**

Fred et George n'avaient pas beaucoup hésité quand Cyrus était venu les réveiller à leur tour : si la Carte du Philosophe était nécessaire pour sauver Harry, ils n'allaient pas discuter.

« Et puis au pire, maintenant, on sait la faire », avait marmonné George en sortant de la Tour, balayant résolument leurs dernières craintes de la voir finalement confisquée.

Les jumeaux l'avaient donc suivi au travers du château endormi pour aller retrouver dans la Grande Salle Albus Dumbledore et les autres membres de l'Ordre qui devaient avoir répondu à l'appel de Tonks et de Minerva. Cyrus ne savait pas trop quoi en espérer… Lui aurait tellement aimé courir dans la forêt et… _Et quoi d'autre, hein ? La carte est ce que tu peux faire de mieux_, se morigéna-t-il pour la centième fois.

En arrivant dans le Grand Hall, ils eurent le menu plaisir de passer sous le nez impuissant de Rusard et de Miss Teigne – mais aucun des trois n'avaient réellement songé à s'en réjouir. _Et pourtant, il y a à peine une heure, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que ce vieux connard se voie désavoué par Papa, _songea Cyrus.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent à leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait là Albus, évidemment ; les Aurors proches de Tonks, Shacklebolt et les Paulsen – rien de très étonnants ; Flitwick - une première pour autant que Cyrus le sache – et, au grand dam des jumeaux, Arthur Weasley.

« Papa », murmurèrent-ils plutôt sobrement.

« Maman est avec Ron », leur répondit simplement ce dernier, visiblement inquiet de voir ses enfants, les uns après les autres, jouer un rôle dans cette histoire.

« Tonks nous disait que vous aviez sans doute un moyen de localiser Harry ? » - interrogea doucement Albus, ramenant la conversation à l'actualité.

Fred et George semblant plus impressionnés qu'ils n'auraient sans doute été prêts à l'admettre, Cyrus prit la parole avec ce détachement clinique que lui seul semblait capable d'opposer à des adultes soupçonneux :

« Eh bien, comme j'ai dit à…Mae, nous avons quelque chose à vous proposer pour retrouver Harry et aussi Papa, Severus et Alastor », reconnut-il. Il fit un signe de tête à Fred qui, un peu rougissant, sortit le rouleau de parchemin des plis de sa robe d'uniforme passée en hâte sur son pyjama et la posa sur la table

« Il s'agit d'une carte », expliqua encore Cyrus. Comme personne ne posait de question, il la déroula et ajouta : « une carte magique »

« Il n'y a rien là-dessus », fit remarquer Shacklebolt.

Avec un infime soupir résigné, Cyrus sortit sa baguette et murmura, évitant soigneusement le regard insondable de Tonks – _est-ce que Papa lui a jamais parlé de LA carte ?_ - comme le haussement de sourcils de Minerva :

« Moi plutôt qu'un autre »

Les adultes, dans leur ensemble, ne purent s'empêcher de murmurer en voyant les lignes apparaître et couvrir l'intégralité du parchemin.

« Une carte de Poudlard ? » demanda Minerva.

« Une carte exceptionnelle », répondit Albus, « si je ne me trompe, elle donne les noms des personnes »

« Oui », avoua très tranquillement Cyrus, regardant bien droit dans les yeux légèrement pétillants de son grand-père adoptif. C'était, après tout la raison, pour laquelle, il montrait la carte. Pas la peine de prendre des gants, maintenant.

« Comment est-ce que… » - commença Minerva

Mais, Tonks ne laissa pas à la directrice des Gryffondor le temps d'enquêter sur la manière dont les trois jeunes garçons avaient pu fabriquer ou se procurer la carte :

« Et alors ? Comment on les trouve maintenant ? » - demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'impatience.

« Oh ». Cyrus se dépêcha de dérouler le reste de la carte, faisant ainsi apparaître la Forêt magique. « Ils devraient être par ici… »

Tout le monde se pressa derrière lui, essayant de voir par-dessus son épaules sans beaucoup d'efficacité, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick demande : « Est-ce que cette carte a été, comme je pense, tracée sur un support plus grand que celui que nous voyons aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui », reconnut Fred, « Cy… ON a pensé que ce serait plus simple »

« Très bien pensé », répondit aimablement Filius Flitwick tout en pointant sa baguette vers la zone que tout le monde voulait voir, « Amplio ! »

Le parchemin déborda de la table de tout côté et le professeur d'Enchantements entreprit de le rouler jusqu'à que seule la Forêt interdite soit visible sur la table.

« Cyrus et moi les avons vus partir par là », indiqua Tonks montrant du doigt l'orée Est de la forêt.

« Ici », clama Shacklebolt. « Rogue… Hagrid, Fol-Œil et Lupin… Ils sont là ! »

« Ils se sont séparés, » s'étonna Arthur.

« En tout cas, ils semblent suivre cette direction », reprit Tonks en montrant le Sud de la forêt.

« Où peuvent-ils bien aller ? » demanda Shacklebolt.

« Par là ? Il y a les licornes », indiqua Albus, en haussant les épaules, comme agacé par sa propre incapacité à embrasser l'intégralité du problème.

_La clairière aux Licornes ?_ Cyrus la chercha des yeux par pur réflexe – _Harry n'a pas été attiré dehors par des licornes !_ - et son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre quand il la trouva. Incapable de parler, il posa simplement le doigt sur le parchemin.

« Harry », souffla Tonks la première.

« Volde….Voldemort », s'étrangla Minerva.

« Bellatrix…. » - compléta Albus.

« Croupton », s'exclama Shacklebolt « mais qu'est-ce que ferait là le directeur d'Azk… »

« Là regardez ! » - intervint Flitwick alors qu'une nouvelle série de points apparaissait les uns après les autres devant le portail du parc. « McNair… Malefoy… mari et femme…. »

« Les frères Lestrange ! » - souffla soudain Dawn Paulsen dans un étranglement.

« Et bien au moins nous voilà fixés », gronda sourdement Dumbledore et tous les regards revinrent automatiquement sur lui. « Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, nous devons arriver là-bas avant eux… Minerva, Filius, Arthur, avec Molly, vous allez aider Tonks à protéger le château… Il faut prévenir la division toute entière aussi…»

Cyrus regarda Tonks. Il n'était pas besoin d'être legilimens pour savoir combien être éloignée de l'action déplaisait à la jeune femme. Pourtant elle hocha simplement la tête comme si elle acceptait un ordre, quand Albus sortit précipitamment avec les autres membres de l'Ordre.

_Mae_, plaida silencieusement Cyrus, _on va pas rester là comme deux imbéciles ! _mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir son regard.

« Très Chère », compatit Filius, « tout ceci est épouvantable ! »

« Il faut avoir confiance en Albus », renchérit Arthur sur un ton qui indiquait qu'il cherchait avant tout à s'en convaincre lui-même.

« Il faut réunir les élèves ici », réfléchit Minerva à voix haute.

_Mais écoutez-les ! - _se révolta Cyrus. _On voit que c'est pas leur père et leur frère ! Ils ne pensent qu'à leur petite école !_

« Ils n'arriveront jamais là-bas avant eux », déclara-t-il rageusement à haute voix.

« Allons dans le bureau directorial, c'est là que ce trouve les commandes de défenses du château, n'est-ce pas Minerva ? », déclara Tonks, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu

Fulminant, Cyrus allait revenir à la charge quand Fred eut une idée lumineuse :

« Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est une bonne diversion !»

« Une idée ? » le pressa Cyrus avec un nouvel espoir.

« N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire.. » - continua Fred en haussant les épaules « de la Poudre-de-rire, par exemple... Quand on rit trop, on peut pas courir…. »

« Allons, Fred, comment veux-tu… » - intervint patiemment Arthur.

« On pourrait leur jeter des airs ! » l'interrompit Cyrus, qui ne voulait plus entendre parler de prudence.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, mais Tonks, Cyrus le nota avec une certaine satisfaction, s'était arrêtée et regardait les trois garçons avec une attention nouvelle :

« En balai », renchérit George.

« Vous en avez beaucoup ? » demanda Tonks avant qu'Arthur Weasley ne puisse de nouveau s'interposer.

« Suffisamment », décida Fred après une légère hésitation qui tenait sans doute à la personnalité de celle à laquelle il faisait cet aveu ; pouvait-on avouer à la femme du directeur du collège que l'on détenait une telle quantité de produits interdits ?

« Sans doute peut-on la démultiplier si besoin est », ajouta brusquement Minerva pour le plus grand ébahissement des jumeaux.

_Tu vois, Mae, même Minerva y croit !_ L'excitation de Cyrus croissait de seconde en seconde : _faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose !_

Tonks cessa soudain d'éviter le regard de Cyrus. Il sentit qu'elle le jaugeait autant qu'elle ne pesait la qualité du projet :

« Essayons, alors », accepta-t-elle finalement.

« On peut ? » demanda George presque timide.

« Que Merlin protège Zonko », murmura Flitwick comme un assentiment supplémentaire.

« Mais, Nymphadora ! » - essaya Arthur, sidéré, alors que, Tonks ayant confirmé d'un signe de tête, Fred faisait venir ses réserves de farces et attrapes, Cyrus son balai et celui de Harry pendant que George s'occupait de leurs propres balais.

« Nymphadora, si vous pensez pouvoir vous passer de moi », commença Minerva.

« Il le faudra bien… » - soupira la jeune femme, avant de s'avancer vers Cyrus de poser une main sur son épaule pour ordonner : « Cyrus, toi et Minerva, vous allez les couvrir, d'accord ? Tu vas te _souvenir_ ? »

« Confusion ? Blocages ? Miroirs ? » - demanda le jeune garçon presque négligeant. _Il allait quand même pas lui montrer qu'il avait un peu le trac !_

Tonks soupira, visiblement mécontente de le voir prendre le projet avec autant de légèreté, mais reprit :

« Tu ne vas pas prendre de risques inutiles, hein ? Rien d'offensif, hein ? Et obéir à Minerva ? »

Cyrus acquiesçait à peine que Tonks continuait, visiblement déchirée entre deux désirs contradictoires :

« Tu _reviens après _? Hein ? »

Cyrus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre :

« Revenir ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix naïve qui finit de fermer le visage de Tonks.

« Si tu débarquais dans la clairière, la surprise et le désarroi ne seraient pas là où tu le souhaites », explicita-t-elle durement.

Cyrus blêmit de voir combien elle lisait en lui à livre ouvert. Il ne voulut néanmoins pas immédiatement considérer son argument.

« Mais… » - plaida-t-il encore une fois._ C'est Papa et Harry !_

« Si je n'ai pas ta parole, tu n'iras nulle part », décida Tonks avec un ton définitif que Cyrus n'osa pas défier.

« OK, OK ! S'il faut promettre, je promets… » - souffla-t-il à contrecoeur.

00

Lupin, Fol-Œil et Hagrid n'étaient pas très loin à sa droite. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait ni les voir, ni les entendre, mais il le savait. La forêt était dans son dos, mais la forêt était le moindre de ses soucis. Non, ce qui lui faisait peur, autant le dire, c'était ce qui se trouvait _devant_ lui.

La convocation du Maître qu'il avait choisi de suivre puis de trahir tant d'années auparavant était une chose effrayante, il devait le reconnaître. C'était voir d'un seul coup se réaliser vingt années de ses cauchemars les plus intimes.

Mais il y avait une certaine satisfaction intellectuelle à se trouver aujourd'hui à devoir répondre de ces choix - une satisfaction intellectuelle et une trouille physique toute aussi intense.

Ah, être pour une heure seulement, un Gryffondor qui mette l'honneur avant le risque, l'intégrité avant la sécurité ou l'ambition !

Il espérait qu'il en serait capable.

Ses mains enserrèrent sa baguette avec une nervosité inhabituelle.

Un autre pas, et la lisière se devina, à peine plus claire que le sous-bois.

« Nox », murmura-t-il. Il n'avait plus besoin de lumière et, dans la pénombre, il serait moins repérable.

Même s'il avait décidé d'affronter ce qui était devant lui – et refuser la compassion de Lupin sur le sujet, il n'était pas pour autant pressé que la confrontation ait lieu. Et surtout, il fallait garder le plus longtemps possible le maigre avantage dont il disposait.

Car s'il devait mourir, il fallait au moins sauver Harry…

Et là, c'était son côté Serpentard qui réclamait cette raison, cette contrepartie, ce paiement…

Il devait être le premier sur place. On ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et même les plus zélés de ses anciens condisciples ne pouvaient atteindre la clairière avant lui. Mais il ne pensait pas plus sage pour autant d'aller le premier au devant de Voldemort.

« Mais… Harry », avait doucement objecté Remus, quand il lui avait exposé son plan.

« Tu ne Le connais pas comme je le connais », avait répondu le Maître des Potions avec une étrange et amère fierté. « Il veut une vengeance complète… Regarde le lieu : Poudlard ! Il défie Dumbledore, il te défie, toi ! Regarde le procédé, une convocation générale et impérative ! Il lui faut des spectateurs ! Non, tant que tout cela ne sera pas réuni… »

_Il ne tuera pas Harry_, avait-il pensé sans arriver à le dire, mais Lupin l'avait compris.

« Il n'est pas seul », avait quand même objecté Remus.

« Bellatrix ne lui suffit pas, elle lui est trop acquise ! Il veut une vengeance… que ceux qui ont douté s'agenouillent, que les traîtres soient châtiés… »

« Severus », avait soufflé Remus, comprenant une nouvelle fois les demi-mots de son adjoint.

Ce dernier ne lui avait pas fait la grâce de se montrer touché par sa sollicitude.

« Allons, Lupin, entre Harry et moi, y a-t-il même l'ombre d'un choix dans ton cœur ? » avait-il répliqué sarcastique.

Remus n'avait donc pu que s'en remettre à lui… Severus voulait que d'autres arrivent avant qu'ils jouent leur dernière carte…Non qu'il soit très curieux de savoir qui viendrait et dans quel ordre… Trop viendraient dans tous les cas…. Mais il savait que devant ses premiers fidèles revenus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres révèlerait peut-être une partie de son plan… Il ne tiendrait pas à l'envie de se vanter, Severus le savait… Il ne le savait que trop…

Il faudrait alors saisir l'occasion… Lupin, Fol-Œil et Hagrid… Il repoussa toute réflexion sur la qualité de la troupe… Un demi-géant interdit de magie, un vieil Auror paranoïaque et… seul Remus lui paraissait à la hauteur de l'enjeu, s'il ne perdait pas toute jugeote en voyant son fils adoptif torturé.

Un craquement à sa gauche le sortit de ses joyeuses pensées. Ce n'était pas tout proche mais c'était net. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avançait dans les bois, sans réellement se soucier du bruit qu'il pouvait faire. _Un animal ? Un centaure ?_ Severus se déplaça très lentement, murmurant des charmes de silence pour rendre son approche plus discrète, et il distingua bientôt une silhouette humaine qui sortait en titubant des fourrés, la main droite convulsivement serrée sur le poignet gauche.

Severus recula instinctivement, se rendant confusément compte qu'il avait sans doute moins peur de Voldemort que de ses anciens condisciples convoqués comme lui au beau milieu de cette nuit sans lune.

La silhouette avançait plus rapidement maintenant qu'elle avait rejoint un semblant de chemin, mais, même à distance, Severus sentait la précipitation de sa respiration. Il l'entendit juré dans une langue ni saxonne, ni latine. _Une langue slave peut-être_, songea-t-il, _ Igor_ ?

000

« Mais que font-ils ? »

Harry releva la tête. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était assis sur l'herbe humide, la tête sur les genoux ; Bellatrix et Croupton se relayaient pour le surveiller tandis que Voldemort arpentait les lieux avec une nervosité grandissante.

« Ils vont venir, Monseigneur », répondit Barton d'une voix assurée. « Personne ne les empêchera de nous rejoindre ! »

« Hum…Tu es sûr des Détraqueurs ? »

« Oui, Monseigneur… J'ai donné congé à tous ceux qui auraient pu s'y opposer…. Mais de toute façon, les Détraqueurs… » (1)

« Je me fiche des problèmes de conscience des Détraqueurs », explosa Vodemort, et Croupton fit instantanément un pas en arrière. « Je les veux là… mes fidèles, injustement torturés…. Je leur dois cette vengeance ! »

_Et tu n'as pas toute la nuit_, comprit Harry avec une irrévérence et un espoir nouveaux.

Non, sans doute, ils étaient trop prêts de Poudlard pour que Voldemort se sente en totale impunité. Insensiblement, Harry releva la manche gauche de sa robe d'étudiant pour regarder la montre que lui avait offert son grand-père à son entrée à Poudlard. Elle lui apprit qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin…. Il était à peine plus d'une heure quand il s'était glissé hors de Poudlard… ça paraissait des jours maintenant… Est-ce que l'alarme avait été donnée ? Ron était-il toujours soumis à l'Impérium ?

Bellatrix n'avait pas eu tort de faire remarquer qu'il savait peu de chose sur les Impardonnables. Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas que Bellatrix, quelque soit sa puissance, puisse maintenir indéfiniment son contrôle sur les quatre jeunes sorciers alors qu'elle luttait contre Harry ou parlait à Voldemort…. Etaient-ils trop vidés pour agir ? Avaient-ils perdu le souvenir de son départ ? Se pouvait-il qu'il meure ainsi à quelques centaines de mètres de Poudlard sans que personne n'essaie de lui venir en aide ? Il mesura une fois de plus la précarité de sa situation et le faible espoir, qui s'était rallumé dans son cœur, menaça de s'évanouir.

Mais sa montre disait autre chose et il se raccrocha à ça pour éviter de sombrer dans l'auto apitoiement. Un cristal vert luisait indiquant qu'il devait être en présence de magie noire - _Ça merci, je savais_. Mais son agacement ne tint pas devant l'idée qui s'imposa ensuite : Combien de fois cette année, sa montre avait-elle dû devenir verte en présence de la fausse professeur Trelawney ? Au moins autant de fois que sa cicatrice l'avait lancé ! Harry se sentit de nouveau imbécile et aveugle et dut refouler des larmes qui lui serraient la gorge.

_Stupide montre ! _Il ferma les yeux mais quand il les rouvrit il crut distinguer sur le fond de l'écran, un mot qui apparaissait et disparaissait. Il n'arrivait pas bien à le lire dans l'obscurité. Il fit un geste pour changer de position et immédiatement Bellatrix pointa sa baguette vers lui :

« Une crampe ? »

Harry grimaça comme pour dire oui, et continua son mouvement sans quitter la femme des yeux. Il était particulièrement troublé par son regard sombre qui lui rappelait tour à tour celui de Cyrus et de Tonks ou d'Androméda. Mais son expression méprisante n'avait d'égale que celle de Narcissa Malefoy. _Ne pas la quitter des yeux !_ - s'ordonna-t-il.

Il était maintenant assis en tailleur et sa main gauche était plus éclairée qu'auparavant par les lanternes qui délimitaient un cercle autour d'eux. Seulement, il ne voulait pas regarder sa montre maintenant qu'elle l'observait. Ils continuèrent donc à se dévisager, aussi impassibles l'un que l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort s'exclame :

« Là, regardez ! »

Une silhouette hésitante se détachait du fond de la clairière.

« Vous voyez, Maître ! » - se réjouit Croupton. « Les autres ne vont plus tarder ! »

« Va à sa rencontre ! » le coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « On ne sait jamais ! »

Croupton acquiesça un peu nerveusement et s'avança dans la clairière, sa baguette prête. Bellatrix se plaça de profil, se préparant à intervenir elle aussi. C'était sans doute le moment.

Harry inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et secoua la main pour dégager l'écran de sa montre et le diriger vers lui. Il dut lire plusieurs fois le mot pour se convaincre d'en avoir saisi le sens. Il dut lutter pour cacher l'espoir fou qui de nouveau envahissait sa poitrine. C'était sans doute stupide d'y croire autant ! Pourtant, le mot qui clignotait doucement sur le fond gris lui paraissait plus magnifique et plus puissant que tout les mots du monde : « Famille ».

000

Je lui devais bien ce petit bout d'espoir, non ? Surtout que ça ne présage pas tant que ça de la suite... Et puis Vert a insisté...

Dans le suivant, un certain nombre de personnes sont tenues ou non pour « responsables », alors c'est le titre !

(1) Pour ceux que les problèmes de conscience des Détraqueurs pourraient intéresser, je conseille d'aller lire ce que propose Guézanne sur le thème : « Azkaban, Azkaban ! » La fic est aussi bien que le titre !


	33. Responsables

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Générique habituel :** JKR, Alixe et Vert… **

Ah Rogue…   
Comment je vois son avenir, **Petite plume ?** Un peu difficile, c'est sûr…  
Je lui refuse la repentance ultime ? **Guézanne…** Hum, je le laisse fidèle à lui-même… le chemin est sans doute moins important que l'arrivée… Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être cynique pour être capable de faire ce qu'il fait… la pétoche, quoi…  
Le choix entre Sev et Harry est-il cruel pour Remus ? **Lupini Filiae** Eh bien, heureusement pour lui, il n'a pas le choix – à l'inverse de ce que prétend Severus qui adore prendre des airs de martyr…

Minerva désinhibée – **Fée fléau**, mouarf non ? mais on l'imagine bien, moi je trouve… et c'est vrai **Guézanne**, qu'ils se lâchent tous un peu dans l'angoisse générale

Tonks… **Guézanne et Fée**…plutôt maternelle et maternante… oui, oui, oui …. Mais la pauvre, si vous saviez ce que je lui prépare… enfin, bref… Je pensais que vous seriez plus étonnés que cela par sa décision – en tout cas **Alixe** l'était et donc ce qui vient lui est dédiée.

**Petite plume**… comment Bellatrix fait-elle pour contrôler quatre personnes en même temps ? Je te promets une réponse un peu plus tard – pas dans ce chapitre…

Oui, **Fée fléau**, il est un peu prévisible pour le coup mon Voldie… en fait, je me fiche un peu de lui, je crois…

La montre offerte par Albus est-elle vraiment magique ? (**Fée)** c'est une question ?

Moi, **Aresse**, en lisant le six j'ai surtout vu les différences – enfin, en le relisant parce que la première fois, je me suis laissée porter…

Harry osera-t-il un jour sortir la nuit de chez lui ? **Neny**… parlons nous du même Harry ? Mouarf…

Par respect pour les nerfs de **Angel's Eye,** pour l'enthousiasme de **Lywadielle**, et les phalanges de **Lyane**… la suite…

**Chapitre Trente-trois - Responsables**

Une main sur son ventre, Nymphadora Lupin, dite Tonks, ne pouvait pas se détacher des petits points qui s'animaient un peu partout sur la carte, qu'elle avait de nouveau réduite pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

_La Division payerait un sacré paquet d'or pour un truc pareil,_ songea-t-elle. C'était évident que Cyrus était celui qui avait rendu la réalisation d'un tel objet possible – _sur une idée des jumeaux ? _Elle ne doutait pas que Remus aurait beaucoup de chose à dire sur l'usage de sa grande mémoire à un tel projet. _Mais que Cerridwen fasse qu'on ait de nouveau des problèmes aussi simples à régler que la propension de Cyrus à se moquer des interdits ! _- ne put-elle s'empêcher de soupirer. Et les jumeaux en venant se coller contre sa main dans son ventre semblaient exprimer toute leur sympathie.

Grâce à la Carte, elle pouvait suivre tour à tour la progression du rassemblement des élèves dans la grande salle sous la houlette de Filius Flitwick et Marigold Chourave ; l'arrivée des écoles étrangères dans le château - Molly Weasley était allée les prévenir ; l'avancée de l'Ordre mené par Albus dans la Forêt interdite – et leur progression était bien trop rapide pour avoir été laissée aux seules qualités physiques de ses membres ; ainsi que l'évolution des deux groupes de Mangemorts - dans la clairière et autour du portail.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au premier groupe. Rogue était toujours seul, Remus et les deux autres semblaient avoir trouvé un bon lieu d'observation, car ils ne bougeaient plus. Mais un nouveau point entrait sur l'arène : Igor Karkaroff ! Elle ne trouva pas la force de s'en étonner et songea simplement que la réaction des élèves de Durmstrang allait être intéressante.

Elle prit le temps d'écrire un mot pour prévenir ses collègues et d'envoyer un hibou leur porter, mais ses pensées restaient sur les implications de ces informations partielles données par la carte.

Ainsi tous les Mangemorts répondaient ! Etait-ce comme cela que Severus avait guidé Remus vers la clairière ? Instinctivement, elle laissa ses yeux dériver vers les portes de Poudlard : la petite troupe de fidèles avaient pénétré dans le parc et se dirigeaient résolument vers la Forêt, confirmant sa première déduction.

Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte grande ouverte du bureau directorial derrière lequel elle s'était installée.

« Entrez Arthur ! »

« Les écoles sont arrivées » annonça-t-il.

« Je sais. Venez voir, notre équipe de Quidditch attaque ! »

Au rythme précipité de ses pas sur le sol de pierres, Tonks perçut son inquiétude et se sentit furtivement responsable de son désarroi. Pourtant, elle savait que, toutes choses égales par ailleurs, elle referait les mêmes choix.

« Doux Merlin ! » - commenta Arthur en se penchant par-dessus son épaule, et en lisant de nouveau les noms tristement célèbres des anciens Mangemorts assemblés, « Vous ne trouvez pas que… Vous trouvez que c'est très… »

« Sage ? Non », reconnut la jeune femme. « Mais avons-nous d'autre choix que de faire feu de tout bois ? »

« Je n'ai pas tout dit à Molly », avoua Arthur dans un souffle.

« Vous avez bien fait », constata Tonks. « Oh, voilà, visiblement, ça met la pagaille ! » - se réjouit-elle ouvertement, espérant confusément lui remonter le moral. Mais elle sentit le regard sidéré et réprobateur d'Arthur sur elle, le jugement. Visiblement, elle avait échoué.

« Vous avez une confiance énorme en Cyrus », finit-il par murmurer et elle apprécia sa retenue. _Sa femme m'aurait déjà traitée de folle !_

« Je connais ses capacités », répondit-elle sobrement, « mieux vaut en encadrer l'utilisation, croyez-moi ! »

« Il est vraiment capable de… de les protéger ? »

« Oui, Arthur. Je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable, mais il l'est !»

Comme l'homme en face d'elle n'était plus qu'un regard d'incompréhension, elle ajouta :

« Je ne dis pas qu'il serait capable de mener un duel de bout en bout…mais protéger leur petite attaque, oui… J'ai plutôt confiance

« Comment est-ce possible ? » - s'enquit fébrilement l'interpellé sans plus chercher à cacher ses doutes et ses propres réflexions : « Vous lui avez fait suivre une formation spéciale, c'est ça ? Ron nous a écrits plusieurs fois que Harry travaillait beaucoup avec son père, Cyrus aussi ? »

Tonks leva les yeux vers le père de la tribu Weasley. Est-ce que la vérité le rassurerait ? Elle en doutait sincèrement. Elle savait combien, malgré la réhabilitation, le nom de Sirius Black était toujours tenue en suspicion parmi les sorciers. Et le savoir réincarné dans un jeune garçon tenu pour relativement inconséquent ne pouvait pas être accepté sans une quantité d'explications qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de donner dans l'heure…

« En quelque sorte », finit-elle par répondre, sans le regarder. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne pour mentir, même par omission. Arthur regarda avec elle ses fils jumeaux cercler au dessus des Mangemorts et Minerva et Cyrus foncer au milieu d'eux, tour à tour, pour les protéger.

« Mais, c'est une responsabilité énorme que vous lui mettez sur les épaules, même s'il en est techniquement capable ! » - s'insurgea brusquement le père de famille nombreuse, comme s'il venait d'arriver au bout d'un raisonnement intérieur.

Tonks soupira.

« Ecoutez Arthur, je comprends que ça puisse paraître irresponsable mais, moi, je cherche essentiellement à le maintenir en vie… » - répondit-elle, d'un ton monocorde. _C'est vraiment le moment de parler de ça ?_

« Ça saute aux yeux ! » - ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Arthur Weasley – la rougeur de ses oreilles montra rapidement qu'il n'assumait pas pleinement son sarcasme, mais Tonks ne parut pas particulièrement vexée :

« Vous ne le connaissez pas, Arthur… » - soupira-t-elle de nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme solution ? L'attacher à cette chaise ? » - demanda-t-elle en désignant un lourd fauteuil sculpté qui lui faisait face.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous croyez que si je le mets dans la Grande salle avec ses petits copains, il va y rester ! » - demanda-t-elle en toute franchise. « Alors que Harry et Remus sont en danger ? Je veux bien prendre des paris si vous voulez !»

Arthur la dévisagea avec une incrédulité marquée.

« Il a pourtant l'air de vous respecter beaucoup… » - objecta-t-il, plus doucement.

Tonks haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça suffise, Arthur… Même Remus n'a pas eu l'air de penser qu'il serait capable d'attendre sagement que ça finisse tout seul ! Alors, moi… Mae ou pas Mae… Je préfère lui donner une mission précise et prier les divinités moldues et sorcières qu'il suivra scrupuleusement mes directives… Je préfère calculer le risque auquel je l'expose ! »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche et la referma, visiblement incapable de partager son approche du problème.

« Bon, ils sont arrivés à la Forêt…. Ils vont revenir maintenant… » - annonça la jeune femme, et Arthur entendit l'inquiétude contenue dans ces derniers mots.

« Vous croyez que… » - demanda-t-il.

« Cerridwenn soit louée, il revient » - l'entendit-il confirmer dans un souffle.

00

« Igor », murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Monseigneur ! » - souffla le directeur de Durmstrang avec émotion et en tombant immédiatement à genoux devant la silhouette encapuchonnée. « Je n'arrivai pas… croire… »

« Homme de peu de foi ! » - lança Bellatrix avec un sourire méprisant.

« Comment pouvez-vous juger, Bellatrix ! » s'insurgea Karkaroff.

« Oh, je t'ai observé Igor ! Toute une année ou presque ! Faire des courbettes à Dumbledore, des risettes à Lupin ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que même tes manœuvres contre Maxime étaient feintes ? »

« Vraiment ? N'ai-je pas été le seul à essayer de continuer de former des jeunes à la vraie magie ? Le seul à leur dire qu'avec leur sang pur, ils ne devaient pas avoir peur de leurs pouvoirs ? Oui, j'ai dû serrer la main de Lupin – et vous croyez que… »

« Il suffit ! » - gronda Voldemort. « L'heure n'est plus à la négociation ! »

« Monseigneur ? » - souffla Karkaroff avec crainte

« L'heure est à la vengeance », confirma Voldemort en désignant Harry de sa canne.

Instinctivement Harry se redressa et croisa ainsi le regard désespéré du directeur de Durmstrang. _Est-ce que j'ai cet air là ?_ - se demanda-t-il, _cet air de bête prise au piège ?_ Karkaroff ne ressemblait plus guère au directeur plein de morgue qui affirmait l'importance de la magie noire et professait le mépris des Moldus. Il avait les épaules voûtées et le regard fuyant qui allait sans arrêt de Voldemort aux deux autres Mangemorts pour revenir sur Harry. L'homme avait néanmoins lâché son poignet comme si la morsure de la marque s'était apaisée avec la proximité du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Est-ce que Severus le ressent de la même façon ? – _se demanda soudain Harry,_ Est qu'il est aussi en chemin ? Est-ce qu'il est capable d'y résister ? Est-ce que… _Le souvenir du mot, clignotement muet dans sa mémoire, l'aida un instant à repousser la panique qui montait. _Ils allaient venir… sa famille…Sans doute, Ron avait-il donné l'alarme… ou Severus peut-être…Et ils venaient à son aide !_

Mais l'angoisse revint immédiatement après, insinuante et poisseuse. Le doute d'abord : _Severus fait-il partie de MA famille ? Papa sait-il où me chercher ? Et qui l'aident ? Grand-père ? Tonks ? Cyrus… _ Et puis l'abattement :_ De toute façon, que pourront-ils faire ?_ La prophétie ne disait pas que quiconque d'autre que lui n'avait la capacité d'abattre Voldemort… S'ils venaient à sa rescousse, ils étaient condamnés à l'échec…Le désespoir n'était plus loin alors que les Mangemorts s'observaient :

« Un grand jour, Monseigneur », souffla Karkaroff.

Bellatrix eut un nouveau sourire prédateur :

« A plus d'un titre », murmura-t-elle.

Barty Croupton à sa droite rit doucement et Harry eut froid, très froid, sans doute aussi froid que Karkaroff.

Les deux Mangemorts auraient sans doute continué à torturer mentalement leur ancien collègue si d'étranges clameurs ne s'étaient pas alors faites entendre dans la forêt ; D'abord, Harry espéra contre toute logique que c'était des secours qui arrivaient. Pourquoi auraient-ils faits tant de bruit ? Mais, surtout, ces bruits paraissaient sans aucun rapport avec la situation présente.

« Ce sont des rires ! » demanda Croupton

Ni Bellatrix, ni Voldemort ne lui répondirent et Harry prit, comme Barty Croupton, cela pour une confirmation.

« Je n'y suis pour rien », murmura Karkaroff – ce que personne ne releva.

« Bellatrix, attache-les », lança soudain sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ni Harry, ni Karkaroff ne furent surpris de l'interprétation que la femme donna de l'ordre. Ils se retrouvèrent donc ligotés, dos à dos, la corde elle-même reliée à un jeune arbre.

« Bien, avançons », ordonna Voldemort quand cela fut fini.

Harry les regarda avancer tous les trois en ligne, Voldemort au milieu, vers la lisière de la clairière : Jusqu'où allaient-ils s'éloigner ? Aurait-il alors un temps suffisant pour se transformer, échapper aux liens et s'enfuir ? Le murmure de Karkaroff vint le sortir de ses pensées fiévreuses :

« Ce sont des cordes magiques, elles se resserreront si tu bouges… »

Harry s'immobilisa. Il aurait pu lui demander si se transformer revenait à bouger pour les cordes. Il aurait aussi pu l'interroger sur ce qui se passait au château quand il en était parti ; mais pas un son ne sortit de sa gorge.

« Tu es prêt, Harry ? » reprit le directeur de Durmstrang d'une voix rauque.

« Prêt ? »

« Prêt pour la prophétie », répondit Karkaroff avec un peu d'impatience.

Harry se raidit ; Avait-il bien entendu ? Karkaroff comptait-il sur LUI pour les sortir des griffes de Voldemort. C'était tout de même incroyable ! Il croyait qu'il pourrait accomplir une quelconque prophétie, ligoté et sans baguette ?

La clameur s'approchait : des rires, nombreux. Et puis des lueurs apparurent dans les fourrés, des lueurs furtives, qui ne pouvaient provenir que de baguette magique. Ces lueurs s'approchèrent pour s'arrêter net à la lisière nord de la clairière dans un demi-cercle incertain. Ils étaient une dizaine de silhouettes sombres, certaines cagoulées d'autres non. Ils ne bougeait plus, mais étaient encore pris par vague par des fou rires sonores.

« Maître », salua finalement un des hommes en s'agenouillant.

Les autres rirent.

« Il suffit ! » - hurla Bellatrix.

L'ordre fit s'étrangler bien des rires – mais pas tous.

« Il faut nous excuser, maître », se lança un deuxième Mangemort en s'agenouillant à son tour. « Nous avons été attaqués par… » Il explosa de rire, mais son voisin termina pour lui :

« Une poudre de rire, sans doute… »

« Qui ? » cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« On a pas bien vu, Maître », s'excusa un autre homme, plus sobre.

« Des gamins », avança une femme ;

« Ils n'étaient que quatre ! » - s'esclaffa un autre, visiblement malgré lui, et d'autres ne résistèrent pas à rire avec lui.

_Des gamins ? _Imaginant brusquement Ron et Cyrus sur des balais à sa recherche et s'attaquant à des Mangemorts, Harry sentit ses derniers espoirs s'effondrer. Non, cette fois, même les pouvoirs étendus de Cyrus ne le sauveraient pas ! Et il ne fallait pas attendre que Ron et les deux autres qui les avaient accompagnées – il n'osait pas imaginer qui ! – soient d'une quelconque utilité ! Ils ne seraient que des victimes supplémentaires !

« Arrêtez ! » hurla de nouveau Bellatrix, « n'avez-vous donc aucune dignité ! »

Il y aurait sans doute eu beaucoup de choses à dire sur la définition de la dignité de Bellatrix, mais visiblement aucun de ses anciens compagnons Mangemorts ne souhaita avoir cette conversation avec elle. Une silhouette plus fine se détacha cependant du groupe et intervint d'une voix froide mais conciliante :

« L'effet va passer, Bella…» Elle s'agenouilla en baissant sa tête encagoulée et murmura avec dévotion : « Monseigneur »

_Narcissa…_reconnut Harry, sans s'étonner de ne pas être autrement surpris ;

« Oui, nous allons passer à autre chose », intervint Voldemort. « Suivez-moi »

La dizaine de silhouettes suivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans un grand silence à peine entrecoupé de rires nerveux, tenant ainsi plus du troupeau d'adolescents que des troupes d'élite d'un mage noir.

La vision de Harry et Karkaroff, liés l'un à l'autre, fit néanmoins cesser les derniers rires.

« Comme vous le constatez tous, je suis revenu régler mes comptes », commenta Voldemort en leur tournant délibérément le dos pour regarder avec mépris ses deux prisonniers.

« Monseigneur », murmura la petite troupe derrière lui.

Harry sentit leur nervosité ; sans doute, peu avait été totalement fidèle à leur sombre engagement ; _sauf peut-être ceux qui étaient à Azkaban_, rajouta-t-il mentalement en observant l'air farouche des cinq hommes dépenaillés qui se tenaient à côté de Bellatrix. Le reste portait des robes en bien meilleur état et de prudentes cagoules. Il avait déjà reconnu la voix des Malefoy et supposa qu'il avait déjà rencontré les autres en diverses occasions politiques où l'avait traîné son père. Tout cela était plus probable qu'une équation d'arithmancie. Une seule question le blessait encore : est-ce que Severus était parmi eux ?

« Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est que certains m'ont été fidèles… Et ils savent que je ne les oublierai pas », reprit Voldemort. Bellatrix et Croupton se redressèrent fièrement en entendant ces paroles. « Certains ont perdu la vie et ils ne seront pas oubliés non plus ! »

_Pense-t-il à Queudver ? _Harry revit le petit homme prostré en entendant la sentence du Magenmagot, ses cris de détresse à l'adresse de Remus… Il eut de nouveau ce goût amer de la trahison perpétuelle qui semblait marquer son destin.

« Il s'agit cette fois de se débarrasser définitivement de notre principal ennemi », continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres et, dans un murmure déférent, les Mangemorts approuvèrent.

_Leur principal ennemi ? Comme si j'avais réellement eu le choix !_ pensa Harry avec amertume. _Je ne suis que l'héritier d'une bataille qui à commencer avant ma naissance ! C'est lui qui a fait de moi SON ennemi ! Lui qui m'a fait orphelin ! Et lui qui va me tuer !_

« … Bien sûr, tout cela ne peut se finir sans que les traîtres ne soient châtiés », conclut brusquement Voldemort.

« Monseigneur ! » - gémit Karkaroff dans le dos d'Harry.

Mais Voldemort ne le regardait pas, il s'était retourné et faisait un signe de tête auquel Bellatrix et Croupton réagirent immédiatement. Tous les deux fondirent sur un des hommes cagoulés agenouillés devant eux, les autres s'écartèrent avec empressement. L'homme se redressa en comprenant qu'ils venaient pour lui, mais ne chercha pas à s'enfuir ou à s'opposer à ses assaillants et se laissa traîné devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans un cri ou un geste.

« N'est-ce pas, Severus ? » siffla Voldemort.

Le cœur de Harry, dans sa poitrine, essaya de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait se tromper. Mais l'homme, avec fatalisme et dignité, arrachait lui même sa cagoule. Son visage était aussi pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas l'horrible petite silhouette maléfique. _Severus…_

« Ça fait deux ans que j'attends ce moment », ajouta Voldemort.

« Vous me faîtes trop d'honneur, Monseigneur », répondit le Maître des potions avec une hauteur glaciale.

« Oui, sans doute », répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec une once de regret. « Attachez-le ! »

_Et maintenant il va nous tuer l'un après l'autre_, décida Harry. Et il eut envie que tout soit déjà fini.

Mais Voldemort eut un autre signe de tête et Bellatrix et Croupton délaissèrent Severus pour s'approcher de Karkaroff qui gémit de plus belle. Le séparant de Harry, ils le traînèrent au centre du cercle que les Mangemorts formèrent sans même qu'on leur ordonne, comme une vieille routine soudain retrouvée.

« Détachez-le », dit sourdement Voldemort. Il eut un rire rauque rapidement étouffé dans l'assistance.

« Comment as-tu pu croire, Igor, que je ne saurais pas que tu avais essayé de vendre ma retraite aux autorités roumaines ? Ils ne t'ont pas cru, bien sûr, mais c'est une piètre excuse ! »

« Monseigneur ! »

« Oui, tu as essayé de maintenir certaines traditions dans ton école, mais à quel prix ! Et ne pensent pas que les Vildon s'en sortiront mieux que toi ! Tous ceux qui, à un moment ou un autre m'ont tourné le dos, paieront ! »

Karkaroff tomba à genoux et souffla d'une voix pleine de larmes :

« Monseigneur, tuez-moi ! »

« Toujours aussi tenté par la facilité, n'est-ce pas Igor ? », répondit Voldemort, « Endoloris ! »

Le sort toucha l'homme déjà à terre qui hurla au-delà de ce que Harry pensait humainement possible d'hurler. Dix fois, le sortilège fut jeté. La dixième fois, l'homme ne s'arqua même plus sous le fouet magique. Il gémit très brièvement et se figea.

Tétanisé, Harry regardait Karkaroff dont le visage s'était statufié dans une atroce grimace de douleur. Combien de temps avait-il tenu ? Dix minutes ? Moins ? Et cet homme était un Mangemort, il savait sans doute même à quoi s'attendre en venant ce soir. Qu'est-ce que lui, dans ces conditions….

A sa droite, un peu derrière, il entendait le souffle rauque de Severus, comme l'écho de sa propre peur. Serait-il le suivant ? Devrait-il lui aussi le regarder mourir ? Y aurait-il des limites à l'horreur de cette trop longue nuit ?

Harry sentit le regard de Voldemort sur lui et, instinctivement, leva la tête rencontrant pour la première fois directement les iris rouges et la lueur démentielle qui les habitait. Ça allait être son tour.

000

Oui, je sais, c'est pas très gai…

Comme dans la suite, il y a foule et que celle-ci n'est pas silencieuse, loin s'en faut, ça s'appelle « murmures »…. Si, si...


	34. Murmures

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Générique habituel – la musique est un peu plus inquiétante quand même, je vous l'accorde… Donc, une fois du plus, **JKR** s'est occupée du casting, **Fénice **a fait un montage sauvage à son habitude, mais **Vert,** l'éclairagiste, et **Alixe,** la décoratrice, l'ont bien poussée alors !

Oui, **Andromaque,** Narcissa n'est pas une sainte, je l'avais toujours pensée…

**Petite plume** : pourquoi personne ne va voir qui à attaquer les Mangemorts ? Parce que Voldie a d'autres chats à fouetter…. et puis la scénariste n'y avait pas pensé… piètre excuse !

Après il y a tous ceux qui stressent… **Lulu** (faire stresser Lulu m'impressionne, vous savez), **Angel's Eye** (Plus cruelle que Voldie ? Eh bien, chaude, la gortex !), **Surimigirl** (enchantée d'abord ! Tu arrives maintenant, ou tu es silencieuse d'habitude ?), **Alana **(je trouve révélateur que tu penses aux boyaux d'Harry !)

Ceux qui veulent que Rogue s'en sorte **Fée, Petite plume, Mathilde**, j'en prends bonne note….

Celle qui s'étonne de la maturité soudaine de Cyrus – **Lyane**… T'inquiète, t'inquiète, nous sommes bien sur la même longueur d'onde… mais je voulais aussi dire qu'il avait fait des progrès dans le respect des autres…

Celle qui aime la conversation Tonks Remus (**Lunenoire)** et celle qui n'y croit pas (**Guézanne**) - à laquelle je n'ai qu'une seule réponse, c'est un moment choisi dans une longue nuit où on ne peut pas faire que stresser… Mais je reconnais que c'est un implicite un peu gros…. Ma tendance récurrente à l'ellipse…

Et puis moi, qui avais la tête pleine de murmures….

**Trente-quatre – Murmures**

La mort de Karkaroff laissa un silence glacial dans la clairière. Harry se demanda confusément si quelqu'un l'avait entendu hurler, si cela ferait arriver plus vite d'éventuels renforts. Sauf qu'il ne croyait plus aux renforts, se rendit-il tristement compte.

« Le temps semble venu », annonça d'ailleurs Voldemort à Harry, qui ne vit aucune raison de réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon, pieds et poings liés et entouré d'une dizaine de Mangemorts ? La prophétie n'imposait sans doute pas pour s'accomplir un duel « à la loyale » !

« Monseigneur ! » - intervint Severus d'une voix un peu blanche.

« Oui, je sais, tu tiens à ce gamin… C'est pour lui, hein, que tu as changé de camp ! Tu le croies assez fort pour m'abattre ? Tu lui as tout appris ? » - se moqua Voldemort. « Nous allons voir ! »

_Il veut que Severus me regarde mourir_, comprit Harry. Une nouvelle couche de dégoût le submergea, le détachant un peu plus encore de l'atroce réalité : mieux valait sans doute mourir que de vivre dans un monde pareil ! Il percevait les murmures des Mangemorts derrière leur chef ; ils lui parvenaient très assourdis, comme s'ils avaient été très loin, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas vraiment.

« Toi ou moi », précisa encore Voldemort.

Harry se demanda si c'était vraiment à lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressait ; qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait craindre d'un gamin de treize ans épuisé et désarmé ? Comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées – et c'était sans doute le cas, car Harry ne cherchait plus vraiment à se protéger d'une quelconque manière ! –, Voldemort lança avec un sourire sardonique :

« Bellatrix, rends-lui donc sa baguette »

« Maître ?» s'étonna-t-elle respectueusement.

« Il ne sera pas dit qu'il n'a pas eu sa chance » - expliqua sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les murmures impressionnés enflèrent encore, sans qu'Harry puisse arriver à s'intéresser à leur contenu. C'était donc comme cela, dans cette clairière enchanteresse qu'il allait mourir. Il y avait sans doute de pires endroits pour le faire, décida-t-il. Il se demanda si les licornes avaient fui, en sentant la magie noire ou si elles observaient la scène. Il espéra confusément qu'elles continueraient à venir ici et que leur pureté rendrait à l'endroit sa magie initiale.

Mais, Bellatrix s'approchait de lui, accompagnée par un homme dépenaillé – peut-être son mari qui était resté à Azkaban, songea Harry, toujours incapable de se concentrer sur ce qui allait venir. Tout paraissait plus intéressant que ce qui allait se passer quand Voldemort lèverait sa baguette.

Bellatrix murmura un sortilège qui effaça les cordes qui le maintenaient encore, instinctivement Harry se massa les poignets pour faire revenir la circulation avant de se saisir de la baguette que l'homme tenait devant lui avec un air dégoûté ; le bois fut étrangement familier sous ses doigts, presque rassurant. _Bêtement rassurant_

Voldemort eut un petit salut de la tête :

« Il paraît qu'on a essayé de t'apprendre à te défendre… »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il était encerclé de Mangemorts qui seraient sans doute trop contents de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Dans son dos, il y avait Severus mais qu'est-ce que l'homme ligoté pourrait lui conseiller ? _Y a-t-il une bonne façon de mourir ?_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette et Harry imagina qu'il allait le faire souffrir d'abord. Son corps n'avait pas encore oublié la sensation et il sentit que ses membres tremblaient.

_Non_, s'ordonna-t-il. _Tu ne peux pas le laisser te faire ça !_

Quand le sortilège s'éleva, aussi puissant que prévisible, Harry plongea en boule, roula sur lui-même et le sort brûla l'herbe à l'endroit où il s'était tenu. Il se releva d'un bond et, sans réfléchir, comme dans les exercices qu'il avait pratiqués depuis un an avec son père, il jeta lui aussi un sort. Evidemment, son sortilège d'assommoir paraissait un peu dérisoire en réponse à un Impardonnable, mais il eut quand même le plaisir de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres se reculer précipitamment pour l'éviter, trébucher et manquer de tomber au sol.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Harry continua de marcher en arc de cercle et lança un « Incendio » qui alla de perdre dans la foule des Mangemorts. Un homme grogna. Il avait dû être touché. C'était une piètre satisfaction mais, finalement, l'action, même vouée à l'échec, lui paraissait plus souhaitable que l'angoisse de devoir attendre sa fin sans pouvoir rien y faire.

« Bien, nous avons assez joué ! » gronda soudain Voldemort à sa droite. « Avada…. »

Le sortilège de miroir que Harry lança en désespoir de cause sortit jaune et clair de sa baguette et partit à la rencontre de l'éclair vert de mort. Ils se rencontrèrent en plein ciel dans une impressionnante gerbe d'étincelles. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un miroir suffise à détourner le sortilège de mort. Harry le savait. _Peut-être sera-t-il moins fort… comment la mort peut-elle être moins forte ? _Les pensées les plus décousues se bousculaient dans sa tête quand la réalité devint suffisamment surprenante pour le sortir de ses suppositions morbides.

Tout ce que Harry savait des duels était que, lorsque deux sortilèges se rencontraient, l'un prenaient obligatoirement le dessus sur l'autre – soit en fonction de la force du sorcier, soit en fonction de la puissance du sortilège lui-même. Jamais, aucun livre qu'il avait consulté, jamais Remus ou Grand-père n'avaient évoqué de ce qu'il observait : les deux sortilèges semblaient maintenant former un arc solide qui liait les deux baguette entre elles et aucun ne semblait dominer l'autre.

La baguette d'Harry se mit à trembler dans sa main et il crut qu'il allait la laisser échapper. Il s'y agrippa des deux mains, plus ou moins conscient que s'il la lâchait tout répit serait terminé.

« Ne lâche pas, Harry ! » s'écria Severus – cri immédiatement suivi d'une exclamation de douleur, très vite masquée par les nouveaux murmures de surprise et d'inquiétude mêlés qui s'élevaient maintenant des Mangemorts.

Harry n'eut cependant pas le temps d'écouter les explications qu'ils pouvaient trouver à l'étrange phénomène car une autre réaction surprenante avait lieu. Des perles se formaient à la pointe de chacune des deux baguettes et remontaient lentement le long de chaque sortilège en direction de la baguette adverse. Le processus prit de longues et interminables secondes et au début, Harry ne vit pas bien s'il devait en penser quelque chose. Mais Severus avait dit de tenir, c'était sans doute la seule chose à faire. Il se concentra donc sur sa baguette et sur le sortilège qu'il avait lancé.

Les perles magiques continuaient de progresser le long des sortilèges, s'approchant chaque seconde, insidieusement, du point de contact. La question se forma dans la tête d'Harry presque à son insu, que se passerait-il si les perles issues de sortilèges contraires se rencontraient… Est-ce que les mêmes règles prévalaient ? Mais il ne voulut pas y réfléchir…. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que sa situation présente ? Rien, décida-t-il.

Pourtant la progression des perles ne semblait pas un phénomène qu'on puisse simplement ignorer. D'abord, il s'aperçut que « ses » perles jaunes étaient finalement plus proches du point de contact que celles de Voldemort, sans trouver de conclusions à en tirer. Ensuite, plus les perles s'éloignaient des deux assaillants, plus leurs baguettes respectives tremblaient, tant et si bien que Harry se demanda si elles n'allaient pas s'ouvrir d'un seul coup et révéler leur cœur magique. Le premier, Voldemort réagit et les sinistres perles vertes accélérèrent, semblant repousser du même coup celles d'Harry.

Instinctivement, ce dernier sut qu'il ne devait pas les laisser s'approcher de sa propre baguette. Fixant son regard sur les perles jaunes, il leur demanda silencieusement de s'éloigner de sa baguette, d'aller à la rencontre des perles vertes – sans pourtant avoir de réponse à la question qui le taraudait : _Que se passerait-il quand les perles se rencontreraient ?_

Au début, les perles jaunes progressèrent rapidement, comme si elles répondaient à son appel silencieux, puis elles ralentirent et Harry sentit que Voldemort lui-même s'opposait à leur progression. Prenant cela pour un encouragement – _tout ce que craint Voldemort est bon à prendre_ -, Harry redoubla ses efforts pour repousser les perles jaunes, toujours plus loin de l'extrémité de sa baguette, toujours plus loin sur le trait jaune de son sortilège, toujours plus près des perles vertes de Voldemort. Cette progression fut saluée par des cris angoissés de Mangemorts :

« Maître, Maître ! Que se passe-t-il ? Que devons-nous faire ? »

Mais Voldemort semblait trop concentré sur sa propre baguette pour répondre à ses partisans. Il regardait avec une inquiétude visible les perles, toujours plus nombreuses, qui allaient bientôt se rencontrer. Harry eut soudain l'étrange et intime conviction que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait plus encore que lui ce qu'elles pouvaient entraîner. Savait-il, lui, ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel effet ?

La curiosité d'Harry trouva rapidement une autre cible quand les deux groupes de perles se rencontrèrent dans une gerbe étoilée d'étincelles vertes et jaunes. Tout de suite après, à la pointe de la baguette de Voldemort, une nouvelle substance apparut : une sorte de gaz blanchâtre. Il en sortait des quantités incroyables – comment une simple baguette pouvait-elle contenir tant de cette substance gazeuse ? - et le petit nuage qui s'éleva bientôt prit peu à peu une forme définie – une forme humaine, reconnut Harry - déclanchant de nouveau murmures inquiets dans la clairière.

« Père ! » - hurla soudain une voix étranglée parmi les Mangemorts

« Oui, je suis Bartemius Croupton, père », indiqua le fantôme, étonnamment cérémonieux et grave. « J'aurais préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, M. Potter. Nous comptons tous sur vous, ne lâchez pas ! »

Harry ne vit pas Bartemius Croupton fils s'enfuir brusquement de la clairière en hurlant, son regard était déjà fasciné par la nouvelle fumée se formait au bout de la baguette de Voldemort. Plusieurs silhouettes ectoplasmiques se matérialisèrent ainsi, les unes après les autres, et vinrent se présenter à lui. Certaines indiquèrent qu'elles étaient de simples Moldus. Toutes le félicitaient d'avoir mis le Seigneur des Ténèbres en difficulté. Harry ne sut pas s'ils devaient en croire leur expertise – n'était-il pas lui-même en difficulté ?

En groupe, les apparitions se mirent à tournoyer autour des deux adversaires, les isolant peu à peu plus des autres Mangemorts, qui continuaient à appeler et à s'énerver autour des deux adversaires. A chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à portée d'oreille de Harry, elles murmuraient « Tiens bon, petit, tiens bon »… Leurs encouragements brouillaient quasiment totalement les cris des Mangemorts assemblés.

Harry se demandait combien de fantômes allaient ainsi sortir de la baguette avant que le phénomène s'arrête. Qui étaient-ils d'abord ? Et que se passerait-il ensuite ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ces fantômes - ou ectoplasmes ou résonances psychiques, Remus aurait sans doute été précis et intransigeant dans sa définition – lui avaient l'air favorables et Harry décida que s'accrocher à sa baguette était sans doute la seule chose à faire !

Alors qu'une nouvelle silhouette s'extirpait de la baguette de Voldemort, des cris lointains parvinrent jusqu'à Harry. On aurait dit le sifflement caractéristique de sortilèges, et peut-être aussi des cris de douleur. Sauf que Harry n'était pas réellement sûr de les avoir entendus ; il n'était toujours pas convaincu de voir ce qui apparaissait devant ses yeux.

Une nouvelle silhouette spectrale avait pris corps et Harry reconnaissait en elle une femme, une femme jeune et élancée et qui avait dû avoir une longue chevelure opulente. Son cœur trouva à son insu de nouvelles raisons de s'emballer alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Harry. Il croisa son regard et elle sourit et, brusquement, il sut pourquoi :

« Lil…Lily ? »

Le fantôme eut encore ce sourire très doux qu'Harry avait observé des heures entières dans l'album de photos.

« Harry… Nous sommes si fiers de toi, Harry… Ne lâche pas ! »

« Non », balbutia Harry, en raffermissant par pur réflexe son emprise sur sa baguette qui tremblait de plus belle. _Sa mère ?_ L'émotion pure se ternit du souvenir du Noël précédent, des conversations dangereuses qu'il avait eues avec cette fausse émanation de sa mère et il demanda, balbutiant :

« Comment… »

« Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Lily en montrant la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Vous êtes tous des victimes de Voldemort», affirma Harry, la réponse s'imposant dans son esprit sans qu'il ait à la chercher.

De nouveau le sourire, de nouveau, le martèlement du cœur.

« J'aurais tant à te dire… » - soupira Lily, et Harry voulut hurler qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il voulait la connaître… Il voulait… Peut-être valait-il mieux mourir finalement. Imperceptiblement, ses doigts se desserrèrent.

« Harry ! »

Il se reprit, saisi par le reproche.

« Tu peux le faire, mon chéri ! » affirma Lily. « Tiens bon ! Tu n'es pas tout seul, Harry ! Nous allons t'aider ! Nous allons tous t'aider ! »

Il se raccrocha instinctivement à cet espoir minuscule, même si sa raison objectait que des fantômes, même nombreux, n'avaient jamais tué personne. Il lui semblait qu'il avait à jamais déserté le royaume de la raison en faisant ce pari stupide qui l'avait mené dans le piège de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lily se retourna, la baguette de Voldemort tremblait une nouvelle fois.

« Il arrive », annonça-t-elle, « ton père – James – il veut te parler ! Courage, mon chéri ! Ne lâche surtout pas, tu entends ? »

Toujours incapable de pensée cohérente, Harry acquiesça. Obéir était plus simple. Il renforça son emprise sur sa baguette et laissa ses yeux dériver vers la forme blanchâtre qui se matérialisait au bout de la baguette tremblante de Voldemort.

« Voilà James », confirma Lily à son oreille.

La baguette de Voldemort trembla encore une fois et Harry sentit son cœur battre d'une excitation nouvelle. Son père ? Ce fameux James dont tout le monde lui avait tant et tant parlé ? Est-ce qu'il saurait lui dire comment faire, comment tenir, comment sortir de l'emprise du sortilège de Voldemort ?

« Par ici ! Il est ici ! Vous allez bien, professeur ?», rugit alors dans son dos une voix qu'il crut reconnaître_ – Hagrid ? _- et, tout de suite après, quelqu'un d'autre hurla, très près de lui : « incendio ! » - lequel sembla provoquer des exclamations rageuses. _Papa ?_

Comme une confirmation, Lily vint chuchoter à son oreille :

« Tiens bon, Harry ! Les voilà ! »

Incapable de faire plus, Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que sa mère imaginait que Hagrid ou Remus pourraient faire en fin de compte. Ils mettraient peut-être les Mangemorts en déroute mais que pourraient-ils contre Voldemort ? D'autres questions confuses traversaient son esprit épuisé : A quel professeur, le premier parlait-il ? A Severus ? Etaient-ils seuls ? Il eut l'impression confuse que non, sans pouvoir s'en assurer. Tellement de choses incroyables s'étaient passées depuis qu'il avait quitté son dortoir qu'il ne trouvait plus la force ni de douter, ni d'espérer.

Il se concentra donc sur l'injonction répétée par tous ces fantômes qui semblaient lui vouloir du bien et tournoyaient autour de lui : tenir bon. Par ailleurs, il observait de temps à autre la matérialisation progressive du fantôme de son père… étonnante réplique des dernières photos que Remus lui avait montrées…surprenante copie de son propre visage, jusqu'aux épis qui hérissaient ses cheveux – et qui pouvait juger de la couleur des yeux d'un fantôme ?

« Tu t'en sors bien, Harry ! Ne lâche pas ! » - lui souffla ce dernier, en venant tout prêt de lui.

« Non », répondit Harry docilement - _Il ne fallait pas lâcher_.

« Remus et Dumbledore arrivent, Harry, je les vois… » - annonça encore James.

_Ainsi telle est ta voix_, songea Harry, étonné d'être encore capable de s'en émouvoir.

« Et alors ? » murmura-t-il finalement, posant enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis un temps qu'il n'était plus capable de mesurer !

« Alors, ils vont t'aider… » - répéta James, rassurant, « Occupe-toi juste de tenir la liaison, c'est elle qui te protège ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, des pas humains résonnèrent plus près d'eux sur le sol herbu de la clairière. Des sorts fusaient, sifflements stridents, explosions fumeuses, et des cris de douleurs suivaient. La bataille faisait rage près d'eux. Harry reconnut la voix de Carley Paulsen – aussi inattendue qu'une ballerine en tutu dans un métro moldu aux heures de pointes :

« Professeur ! Allez-y ! Je vous couvre ! »

« Il serait quand même temps ! » - grommela James qui était maintenant derrière Harry.

« James, tu avais promis ! » - s'insurgea Lily.

La réponse de James fut perdue pour Harry, car la voix forte et profonde de son Grand-père s'éleva :

« Remus ! Je suis ici ! Avec Severus !»

Harry entendit de nouveau des pas, puis Albus reprit :

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Vous avez le couteau ? »

« Albus…Je »

« Je sais, Remus, ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup non plus ! Mais si vous avez une autre idée, je serai heureux de l'entendre !»

« Je ne veux pas faire d'Harry un assassin! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, et vous le savez ! » répondit Albus sur un ton conciliant, « Où est le chaudron ? »

Harry entendit un cliquetis métallique.

« Comment pouvez VOUS proposer un tel procédé ? » gronda encore Remus.

« J'adorerais avoir une conversation éthique avec vous, Remus, même plusieurs si vous le souhaitez, mais je ne suis pas sûr que le moment soit bien choisi ! » objecta tranquillement Albus. Harry entendit d'autres bruits de chaudron et s'interrogea confusément sur ce qu'une potion pourrait changer à la situation présente. « Merci Severus. Voilà, quelques gouttes suffisent. A vous !»

« Il n'y aurait donc pas de choix ? »

La voix de Remus parût rauque et désespérée à Harry, qui, comme un écho à cette incertitude, vacilla. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé.

« Harry ! » - cria la voix de Lily, tout près de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement..

« Vous allez FAIRE quelque chose, bon sang ! » - tempêta une autre voix près de lui.

« James ? » demanda faiblement la voix de Remus.

« C'est çà, Potter, viens le faire douter un peu plus ! » râla Lily quelque part au dessus d'Harry, « Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ! »

« Douter ? Mais pourquoi il douterait ! » - s'exclama James, tout près d'Harry lui aussi. « Sans lui, Harry serait sans doute déjà mort, Lily ! Je veux justement qu'il ARRETE de douter !»

Les oreilles de Harry bourdonnaient trop pour qu'il comprenne le sens profond de cette conversation, surtout que d'autres voix s'élevaient, couvrant en partie les premières :

« Remus ! Remus, bon sang ! Reprenez-vous ! » - ordonnait plus loin la voix de son grand-père. « Le temps presse ! »

« Remus », cria Lily, plus près, « seul, Harry importe, lui seul ! »

« C'est TON fils aussi, bordel, Lunard, non ? » tonna James, pressant.

« Harry », répéta Remus, d'abord incertain, puis avec une décision nouvelle : « Bien sûr, Harry… »

Il cria soudain : « Tiens bon, Harry, tiens bon ! Tu m'entends ? Tiens bon. !»

« Je tiens bon, Papa », souffla Harry presque à son insu et, dans son oreille, Lily approuva.

« Oui, ne lâche pas, mon chéri, ne lâche pas ! On est tous avec toi !»

Plus loin, d'étranges paroles répétées à l'unisson par trois voix différentes lui arrivaient par bribes.

« … par le sang versé par chacun, volontairement…. Par la volonté donnée par chacun, de plein gré…. la lumière efface le néant ! »

Comme une vague, la puissance magique s'engouffra soudain en Harry. Elle semblait s'emparer de lui, de sa volonté comme d'un fétu de paille, balayer sa fatigue… Harry se sentit soudain très grand – immense ! - et fort – d'une puissance inégalée ! La force envahit sa baguette aussi sûrement qu'un feu dévorant et remonta le lien magique, repoussant les perles inexorablement vers la baguette de Voldemort qui se mit à trembler de plus belle….

« Ne lâche pas, fiston », murmura James une nouvelle fois dans son dos, « ne lâche surtout pas ! Ça ne sera plus très long !»

«…pas », répéta Harry dans une sorte de transe, les yeux fixés sur le lien magique, incapable d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Le lien sembla prendre une nouvelle épaisseur et les perles remontèrent résolument vers la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Non », souffla ce dernier d'une voix rauque et, pendant une fraction de seconde, les perles s'arrêtèrent puis, très lentement, elles reprirent leur progression. La baguette de Voldemort fut prise de tremblements inégalés et Harry pensa qu'elle allait lui sauter des mains, mais le sorcier s'agrippa de ses deux mains osseuses et blafardes. La première perle toucha l'extrémité de la baguette et un craquement sinistre retentit. Une seconde la rejoignit et l'explosion eut lieu.

Une fumée âcre et noire envahit la clairière dans un mélange de cris de panique, de sortilèges et d'ordres hurlés par des voix pressantes. Pendant quelques secondes, rien n'était visible.

« Il a… » - demanda la voix angoissée d'Hagrid.

« Oui, je crois que cette fois, il a disparu », confirma celle, plus calme, d'Albus.

« Harry ! » - s'écria Remus, s'élançant dans la fumée.

Harry aurait voulu lui répondre, lui dire de ne plus s'inquiéter, mais la force qui l'avait envahi refluait comme la marée.

« C'est fini, Harry », murmura dans son oreille la voix de James.

« Au revoir, mon chéri… » - souffla celle de Lily.

Les avait-il même vraiment entendus ? Harry se sentait si faible, si vulnérable… Pouvait-il lâcher maintenant ?

La baguette glissa de ses doigts sans qu'il en ait réellement conscience. Des bras l'enserrèrent, des bras réconfortants mais tremblants :

« Harry, c'est fini ! Harry, tu m'entends ? »

Harry se laissa aller contre ces bras. Il avait envie de s'y lover, de ne faire qu'une boule légère entre eux… une boule comme seul Lupy savait en former. Sans l'avoir réellement consciemment décidé, il laissa son Animagus prendre sa place.

000

Bon, ça se termine pas trop mal, hein ?

Hum...

Mais ils sont toujours entourés de Mangemorts….

Les Aurors courent après, mais qui attrapera Bellatrix ?

La suite s'appelle _Peurs,_ hein, alors, vous voyez bien que c'est pas vraiment fini...


	35. Complices

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Générique habituel – la musique a repris un rythme moins inquiétant mais on est pas encore dans la berceuse, loin s'en faut !

Donc, une fois du plus, **JKR** s'est occupée du casting, **Fénice **en a fait qu'à sa tête mais **Vert,** l'éclairagiste, et **Alixe,** la décoratrice, ont veillé au grain… Une affaire de filles !

Bon, dans les reviews, il y a deux ou trois familles…. Il y a ceux qui se félicitent…. Il y a ceux qui trouvent ça trop facile la fin de Voldemort, lesquels se divisent entre ceux qui ne le croient pas mort et les autres… Moi, je me suis fait plaisir en l'explosant -et je me félicite… tout en prenant bonne note que le stratagème inventé par JKR dans le six me donne même la possibilité d'un come-back de l'affreux… mais franchement ça m'étonnerait !

Sinon….

Non, **lulu,** peter ne peut revenir, déjà mort, à la fin de Entre Lune et Etoile…et par la même occasion, on a déjà réhabilité Sirius... **Fée Fléau**… Il a choisi d'être Cyrus, rappelle-toi !

Cyrus face à Bellatrix… **Lulu, Lyane**…..Et on me dit que ma fin de Voldie est trop facile ! (Angel's Eye – Petite Plume) Enfin, on va sans doute en reparler… Niark

Merci, **Alana et Guézanne**, d'avoir aimé les fantômes apaisés de la famille Potter… nul ne pourra jamais assez remercier suffisamment Alixe de m'avoir poussée à les affronter ceux-là… et sans doute les miens avec…. Ça fait une grande poussée en avant pour tout ce petit monde, n'est-ce pas **Fée fléau** !

Tant de questions sans réponse, **Surimigirl, Lyane, Boo Sulivan, ** je sais, je sais….pas le genre à oublier ça !

La succession de Voldie, **Guezanne** et compagnie… pas tout de suite, ça….

**Lupini filae -** Qu'il n'arrive rien à la famille Lupin… allons, voir ça…

**Trente-cinq – Peurs**

Quand elle vit brusquement disparaître le nom de Voldemort de la carte, Tonks ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Ce n'était peut-être pas digne d'une Auror, mais elle s'était jamais sentie plus loin du détachement professionnel préconisé par le corps d'élite auquel elle avait promis de consacrer sa vie.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle chercha fiévreusement les noms de Remus Lupin et Harry Potter. Ne les voyant pas parmi la dizaine de noms qui courraient en tous sens dans la clairière, elle laissa échapper un cri étranglé. Cyrus posa sa main sur la sienne :

« Non, regarde, ils reviennent »

Suivant le doigt du jeune garçon, elle vit en effet qu'un petit groupe avait déjà quitté la clairière : Remus, Harry, Albus et Severus. Ils progressaient très rapidement dans la Forêt en direction du château.

« Allons à leur rencontre », décida-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent dans le Hall alors que les trois hommes se détachaient sur la pelouse grise dans la lumière de l'aube. Remus, au centre, portait Harry dans ses bras.

« Harry ! Est-ce que… »

La question de Tonks resta au travers de sa gorge.

« Il est évanoui, Nymphadora », la rassura Dumbledore.

«… et c'est sans doute, ce qui peut lui arriver de mieux », commenta Remus d'une voix sans timbre. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était particulièrement épuisé – ses traits n'avaient rien à envier aux lendemains de pleine lune.

Ils montèrent les marches du château sans trouver d'autres mots à échanger. Minerva arriva à pas pressants :

« Poppy vous attend », annonça la directrice de Gryffondor - et Tonks remarqua qu'elle regardait tout autant Severus que Remus. Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel :

« Comme si le Ministère allait nous laisser le temps de s'occuper de notre santé ! »

« Le commandant des Aurors et deux enquêteurs spéciaux sont dans la cheminée », confirma la directrice de Gryffondor.

Les trois hommes s'entreregardèrent et Albus décida :

« Occupez-vous d'Harry, Remus… Severus et moi allons répondre à leurs premières questions. »

La famille Lupin s'engagea donc seule dans le couloir de l'infirmerie.

« Tout va bien ici ? » chuchota Remus.

« Oui, les défenses n'ont pas été attaquées », répondit Tonks, mais le regard de son mari suffit à la détromper : « Nous allons bien, Remus… nous allons tous bien… » - assura-t-elle, caressant presque timidement son épaule.

Il semblait incapable de prononcer une parole et hocha longuement la tête pour toute réponse. Il grimaça pour répartir autrement le poids d'Harry dans ses bras.

« Tu le mets pas sur un brancard ? » demanda Tonks avec sollicitude.

« Non », répondit presque farouchement Remus

Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Cyrus demande :

« C'est pour de vrai ce coup-ci ? »

« Nous avons vu le nom de Voldemort disparaître brusquement sur la Carte », expliqua Tonks.

« Quelle Carte ? » demanda Remus d'une voix lasse, presque comme s'il se forçait à poser la question par pure politesse.

« Une carte magique de Poudlard », expliqua Cyrus un peu abruptement.

Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard de confirmation.

« Oh… Je suppose que je dois me réjouir que ça vous ait gardés loin de cette bande de malades », murmura Remus, finalement. « Tu peux m'ouvrir cette porte, Tonks ? »

Mais Popy ouvrit avant la jeune femme et dirigea immédiatement Remus vers un lit où il allongea Harry avec précaution. Il ne s'écarta qu'à contrecœur pour laisser l'infirmière travailler. Il rejoignit les deux autres pour la regarder faire, comme hypnotisés par ses gestes précis.

« Nous avons donné à Harry la force de repousser le sortilège de mort de Voldemort », expliqua soudain Remus. « Albus, Severus et moi », ajouta-t-il en levant son poignet où s'étalait une balafre rouge pas encore cicatrisée.

« Il est donc mort par son propre sortilège », comprit Tonks, les sourcils froncés comme si elle se forçait à visualiser la scène.

Remus hocha gravement la tête sans commenter plus avant. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, hésitant sans doute à poursuivre cette conversation, puis posa la question :

« Comment… Comment êtes-vous arrivés à temps ? »

« En fait » Remus secoua la tête. « En fait, ils semblent s'être lancés un sortilège en même temps… et… comme leur baguette sont… jumelles »

Cyrus leva brusquement la tête, se rappelant la gravité d'Ollivander, trois ans auparavant, le discours volontairement rassurant de Remus – sa propre fugue le même jour ayant de toute façon beaucoup fait pour que la gémellité des baguettes passe au second plan.

« Elles ne peuvent pas se combattre, c'est ça ? » - intervint-il.

Une nouvelle fois, Remus hocha seulement de la tête. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour oublier cette image incroyable qu'il avait dû contempler caché, dévoré par son impuissance - sur l'ordre d'Albus qui préconisait d'attendre encore… Il laissa ses yeux suivre le balancement du pendule que Popy promenait sur le corps inanimé d'Harry pour mesurer l'état de ses forces magiques.

« Et ? » s'enquit finalement Tonks alors que Mme Pomfresh hochait la tête et rangeait l'instrument.

« Les deux sortilèges se sont heurtés l'un à l'autre et, dès lors, seule la volonté… la concentration, la détermination pouvaient faire pencher la balance dans un sens ou un autre », continua Remus, étonné lui-même de trouver les mots pour raconter des évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de les analyser.

« Albus a pensé que c'était le moment pour intervenir... Nous n'avons fait qu'aider Harry », conclut-il soudain épuisé.

« Eh bien, quand je vois dans l'état où il est », intervint Mme Pomfresh, « il était plus que temps !»

Remus se rembrunit.

« Mais ça va aller ? » demanda Tonks, la seule capable de poser la question.

« Dans quelques semaines… il a quelques blessures superficielles… des traces d'endoloris… mais surtout, plus une once de fluide magique… »

« Beaucoup de repos et de chocolat », conclut Remus, essayant un ton badin.

« Plus encore », confirma Mme Pomfresh en continuant de l'ausculter Elle se retourna soudain vers eux pour demander : « Depuis quand est-il un Animagus complet ? »

« Depuis décembre », répondit Cyrus, un peu étonné.

« Quand… quand il a pu enfin lâcher sa baguette, il s'est transformé », expliqua Remus, d'une voix rauque. « C'était sans doute plus… moins douloureux comme ça… échapper aux questionnements humains… Mais il n'a pas tenu longtemps… quelques minutes à peine… »

Popy ne commenta pas, mais se mit à préparer un ensemble de potions qu'elle comptait sans doute faire ingurgiter à Harry. Instinctivement, Tonks vint enlacer Remus, espérant que son amour puisse l'aider à assumer le doute et la culpabilité, mais Cyrus se tourna vers eux les sourcils froncés :

« Excusez moi si je me trompe, mais... ce que tu as décrit c'est… c'est une liaison entre les deux baguettes… alors…. Elle a duré longtemps ? »

« Pas mal de temps, oui… Harry est costaud finalement », répondit Remus, avec un regard pour Popy qui tirait les rideaux autour du lit en maugréant quelque chose sur les « gamins qu'on laissait s'exposer plus que de raison… »

« Et… c'est pas dans ce cas là, qu'il y a ce truc.. ce truc très rare… Prior… je-sais-plus quoi ?»

« Priori Incantem, la remontée des sortilèges ? » demanda Tonks.

« Oui, c'est ça ! »

Remus eut l'air soudain plus pâle – si c'était possible. La réponse toucha Cyrus avant Tonks.

« Il les a vus, hein ? Les deux ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ? Ils ont dit quoi ? » - insista Cyrus.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils pouvaient faire autre chose que sauver leur fils encore une fois ? » demanda un peu sèchement Remus, les oreilles bourdonnant encore des cris de Lily et de l'apostrophe définitive de Cornedrue : « Mais c'est ton fils aussi, bordel, Lunard, non ? » une absolution ou un reproche ? Ça promettait d'autres nuits sans sommeil.

Tonks ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour des mots d'encouragement qu'il n'était pas sûr de mériter, quand on toqua alors à la porte. Minerva apparut.

« Remus, désolée, les envoyés du Ministère… ils voudraient vous voir et... voir Harry »

« Pour ça ils attendront ! » annonça l'infirmière, « il est hors de question de le réveiller ! »

« Je m'en occupe Popy », intervint Remus. Il prit doucement Tonks dans ses bras et murmura : « Je vais encore te laisser la barre… »

« Rien de grave ne peut plus nous arriver maintenant », essaya la jeune femme, espérant lui donner la force de continuer à faire face.

« Non, je crois que ce sera difficile », sourit Remus pour la première fois. « Mais prenez soin de vous trois, hein ? »

00

Cyrus et Tonks quittèrent l'infirmerie une demi-heure plus tard, Popy ayant fermement répété que leur présence n'apportait rien. En sortant, ils rencontrèrent Minerva, qui semblait singulièrement fraîche et réveillée après cette nuit sans sommeil.

« Ah, Nymphadora, je venais vous dire ! »

Tonks ne se sentit pas la force de demander et la directrice de Gryffondor continua :

« Shacklebolt vient d'amener Bellatrix ! »

« Vivante ? » demanda Cyrus.

Minerva le regarda avec surprise et répliqua :

« Bien sûr, Kingsley n'a jamais été un sauvage ! »

Tonks se demanda si elle était censée commenter puis abandonna la question :

« Pas trop de dégâts en face ? »

« Non, non, rien de grave a priori… Ils s'y sont mis à six pour être sûrs de la prendre mais, du coup, il pense que pas mal d'autres se sont échappés… Il y est retourné... »

_J'aurais dû leur donner la carte_, pensa Tonks mais elle demanda simplement :

« Il l'a envoyée à la Division ? »

« Non, enfermée au troisième étage… Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas assez de portoloins pour tous les prisonniers… Ils attendent aussi du renfort… »

A son insu, des pages entières de procédures assaillirent Tonks, mais elle haussa les épaules. Tout ça ne la regardait pas.

« Très bien » commenta-t-elle, sans doute très froide - elle y penserait plus tard. « Je... je vais aller me reposer… et mettre celui-là au lit », ajouta-t-elle montrant Cyrus du menton.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire », acquiesça Minerva. « De toutes façons, je ne pense pas que les cours reprendront demain ! »

« Non sans doute pas »

Tonks et Cyrus reprirent leur progression – Tonks eut l'impression qu'elle se promenait avec le jeune garçon depuis des jours dans le château

« Tu crois qu'elle a fait ça comment ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Qui ça ? »

« Bellatrix. »

Tonks cilla, incertaine d'avoir compris la question.

« Comment elle a fait pour se cacher si longtemps sans que personne ne se doute de rien ? »

« Oh… On le saura en l'interrogeant, j'imagine… Je suppose qu'elle a pris du Polynectar !»

« Et avec une vieille folle comme Trelawney qui passe son temps dans sa tour et dit que des trucs bizarre, elle avait bien choisi ! » - remarqua Cyrus.

« Oui, maintenant, tout prend beaucoup plus de sens… » - soupira la jeune femme.

Cyrus hocha la tête mais ses sourcils restèrent froncés :

« Mais, il faut pas que les gens soient vivants et qu'on remette un cheveu ou un ongle leur appartenant dans la mixture pour que ça marche ? »

« Si, si, dix points pour Gryffondor », s'amusa presque Tonks.

« Mais alors, elle est où, là, Trelawney ? » - demanda Cyrus.

« Hé bien….logiquement, pas très loin…. Elle avait besoin de renouveler le lien tous les jours ! »

« Donc, elle est ici ? »

« Sans doute oui, c'est quand même le plus commode ! »

« Dans les appartements de Trelawney ? » proposa Cyrus.

Tonks fit quelques pas avant de répondre.

« Personne n'y allait jamais… pourquoi pas ! Les meilleures cachettes sont souvent les plus simples ! » - estima-t-elle.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi, Cyrus ? » soupira Tonks.

« On va pas dire ça à Shacklebolt ou Carley ? » s'étonna le jeune garçon.

« Oh… a priori, ils courent après les autres… » Elle eut un geste fatigué de la main.

« Et Trelawney ? » insista Cyrus.

« Je ne sais pas si d'autres que nous y ont pensé », sourit presque Tonks.

« Et… »

« Cyrus, c'est pas à nous d'y aller ! »

« C'est à qui alors ? » demanda Cyrus avec un mélange d'indignation et de réelle curiosité qui fit de nouveau sourire Tonks – _parce qu'on peut sourire, hein, maintenant…_

Ils étaient devant l'escalier principal du château et ils se dévisagèrent.

« Tu as pensé à Sybille, Tonks ? Tu crois que Bella, elle lui aura laissé à manger et à boire ? Sa vie peut être en danger !» s'exclama Cyrus

« C'est probable », reconnut Tonks du bout des lèvres.

« Il faut qu'on… »

« Ah, non, toi, tu ne tiens plus debout, tu vas te coucher ! » - intervint Tonks.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Je suis une adulte ! »

« Ça, ça faisait longtemps », grommela Cyrus.

« Tu crois que Remus dirait quoi, là ? » demanda Tonks, consciente qu'elle aurait dû paraître plus sûre d'elle pour conserver son avantage dans cette conversation. _Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait_, pensa-t-elle avec nouvelle angoisse.

« Lui, se rappellerait peut-être que je connais les chemins les plus courts, que j'ai pas mon pareil pour trouver les passages secrets », contra d'ailleurs le garçon en face d'elle. Comme s'il sentait son indécision, il ajouta : « Lui penserait peut-être qu'il n'y a pas grande différence entre un garçon expérimenté et une femme enceinte… »

« Merci ! »

« Qu'en tout cas, qu'ils seraient plus rapides à deux que tout seuls ! » se rattrapa Cyrus.

« Tu connais vraiment un chemin plus rapide que le grand escalier ? » demanda Tonks, après un bref instant de réflexion, au bout duquel elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il était plus rapide de céder que de discuter avec l'adolescent.

« Tu veux voir ? »

000

Au bout d'une demi-heure dans le petit appartement de Sybille Trelawney, Tonks devait s'avouer vaincue. Ils avaient sondé chaque mur, ausculté chaque meuble, vidé chaque malle… mais rien ne donnait d'indication sur l'endroit où Bellatrix avait pu cacher la professeur de divination.

« Je suis pourtant sûre qu'elle ne l'a pas tuée », marmonna Tonks.

« Ah ouais ? » demanda Cyrus dans un bâillement.

« Tu crois qu'elle… n'en ayant plus besoin…. »

« C'est quand même une sacrée porte de sortie ! Moi, à sa place, je l'aurais gardée sous la main jusqu'au dernier moment ! »

« Bella est folle ! » commenta sombrement le jeune garçon, le regard perdu dans une boule de cristal.

« Mais pas stupide, Cyrus, au contraire ! »

« En tout cas, moins que nous, parce qu'on trouve pas, là ! »

Tonks eut un geste agacé des épaules et se força à s'asseoir pour réfléchir les deux mains sur son ventre, qui semblait lui rappeler en permanence que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas échapper totalement aux lois de la gravité. Elle laissa ses yeux dériver dans la pièce – qui même avant leur fouille, avait contenu trop d'objets pour être très rangée. Elle avait l'impression de voir sur chaque chose, le regard ironique de Bellatrix comme une provocation. Pouvait-elle vraiment abandonner ? Soudain, elle se leva :

« Y'a qu'un moyen ! »

Cyrus leva la tête, interrogateur.

« Je vais aller lui demander ! »

« Toi ? » demanda l'adolescent incrédule.

« Oui, moi ! Qui d'autre ? »

« Rien ne te prouve qu'elle te parlera…» objecta Cyrus.

« Elle n'a pas beaucoup de raison d'aggraver son cas ! »

« Elle n'a surtout plus rien à perdre ! » rétorqua Cyrus.

Tonks soupira cette fois, semblant donner raison au jeune garçon.

« Ça coûte pas grand-chose d'essayer », murmura-t-elle, comme une prière.

« Et tu vas y aller seule ? » insista Cyrus.

« Je vois pas trop qui aurait le temps,là, de venir me tenir la main ! » remarqua Tonks, relativement amusée et flattée par son inquiétude.

« Tu peux m'emmener, moi », proposa alors très doucement Cyrus.

« Pardon ? »

« Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu ne me fais pas confiance ! »

« Cyrus… » - soupira Tonks.

«C'est vrai, hein qu'est-ce qu'il est indiscipliné, ce Cyrus ! » - s'agaça l'interpellé, se frappant comiquement le front. « On pourrait suivre Remus mais on lui dit : 'On rentre Cyrus'. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Cyrus ? Il rentre. » - continua-t-il, singeant la voix de Tonks avec son brio habituel, à chaque fois que c'était nécessaire. « Après, on lui dit : 'on ne sait pas où ils sont, Cyrus !' Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Cyrus ? Il donne sa carte sur laquelle il a passé ses nuits - et on va en plus certainement l'engueuler pour ça dans un jour ou deux ! »

Tonks ne put retenir un petit sourire devant la sortie. Elle allait commenter qu'on lui accorderait sans doute des circonstances atténuantes pour la Carte quand Cyrus conclut, haussant encore la voix :

« Ensuite, il faut aller retarder les Mangemorts ? Cyrus a une idée, et qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit ? « Tu reviens, hein, Cyrus ! » Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Cyrus ? Le pauvre imbécile, il veut pas créer des soucis supplémentaires, alors il revient…. Et après TOUT ça, t'as toujours pas confiance ! »

Les yeux gris du jeune garçon oscillaient entre la souffrance et l'incompréhension.

« Ce n'est pas une visite à Pré-au-lard, Cyrus », répondit-Tonks gravement, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Tu crois que je l'ignore ? »

« C'est une femme… dangereuse ! »

« C'est pour ça que t'y vas seule ? »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel ;

« Je veux pas faire le malin, Mae », plaida le jeune garçon plus doucement. « Je resterai près de la porte pour le cas où il se passerait quelque chose, justement…Et puis, c'est une affaire de Black, non ? »

« Tu n'interviendras pas ? »

« Pas tant que tu n'en auras pas besoin ! »

Tonks gardant l'air dubitatif, il ajouta : « Promis, Mae »

0000

Heureusement que la Division n'avait pas assez d'Aurors sur place pour en laisser un devant cette pièce du 3e étage, où Bellatrix avait été enfermée, pensa Tonks en arrivant devant la porte. Elle imaginait sans peine ce que l'un de ses collègues aurait pensé en là voyant arriver : des liens familiaux avec la prisonnière, une faiblesse physique évidente – sans parler d'accepter l'inacceptable présence d'un gamin de douze ans… Non, à la place de l'hypothétique collègue, elle les renverrait tous les deux à un repos réparateur.

_Est-ce que je sais encore ce que je fais ?_ - douta-t-elle un instant. _Cyrus est épuisé ; je suis épuisée. Mais Sybille ? Peut-on totalement abandonner Sybille ?_

Elle ne resterait pas, décida-t-elle ; Si elle n'aboutissait pas à un résultat utile en un quart d'heure, elle partirait et passerait le relais aux Aurors. Sa décision prise, elle repoussa ses doutes et observa la porte pour reconnaître les sortilèges qui la bloquaient. Patiemment, elle les leva l'un après l'autre.

« Fermeture multiple ? »

« Haute sécurité », répondit-elle à Cyrus sans le regarder.

« Comment tu sais l'ordre ? »

« C'est Kingsley qui l'a amenée…. J'ai déjà bossé avec lui, je connais son code…. »

Un clic sec les avertit qu'elle avait débloqué la porte mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte ;

« Cyrus... »

« Je ne dirais rien Mae », répéta Cyrus avec une gravité inhabituelle.

« Tu vas surtout rester sur tes gardes, OK ? »

« Ok »

« Bon, allons-y ! » - soupira la jeune femme en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Bellatrix Black était attachée à sa chaise au centre de la pièce, à peine éclairée dans la lumière sale de l'aube. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés, sa robe noire déchirée et des ecchymoses et des coupures, que personne ne semblait avoir pris soin de soigner, marquaient son visage mince. Pourtant en la voyant, Tonks la trouva belle et farouche, aiguisées comme une lame… comme un contrepoint à sa propre silhouette ronde et pleine… la mort et la vie…

« Oh… ma petite nièce », coassa la prisonnière, « l'heure du triomphe ? »

Tonks referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux et désigna une place à Cyrus.

« Et mon petit cousin aussi ! » - sourit Bella d'un air carnassier. « Ne me dites pas que vous venez abréger mes souffrances par compassion pour la famille ! »

« La compassion est le dernier des sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous, Bellatrix », répondit Tonks en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle - et en ayant le sentiment de ne leurrer personne. Elle était pourtant celle dans son droit !

« Andro aurait-elle fait de toi autre chose qu'une petite dinde ? »

« Laissez Andromeda en dehors de ça ! » s'exclama Tonks avec colère – et elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir montrer cette faiblesse._ Comme si c'était à toi de te défendre ?_

Bellatrix répondit par un nouveau sourire qui lui perça le cœur. _Et tu comptais l'impressionner ! T'es bien partie ma fille !_

« Nous sommes venus vous poser une question », reprit Tonks de la voix la plus neutre qu'elle arriva à produire.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Bellatrix d'une voix rauque et méprisante.

« Où est Sybille ? » continua Tonks, se retenant de poser les mains sur son ventre pour le protéger.

« Où est Sybille ! » se moqua Bellatrix. « Il vous en aura fallu du temps pour vous poser la question ! »

_Un point pour elle_, reconnut Tonks in petto.

« La faire mourir n'arrangera rien ! »

« Qui te dit qu'elle est vivante ? »

« Vous n'avez pas été aussi stupide ! »

Bella eut une expression étrange.

« Tu es une drôle de fille, Nymphadora… sans doute plus intéressante que ma chère grande sœur… »

« Où est Sybille, Bellatrix ! » ordonna Tonks, plus nerveuse qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« Ah oui, Sybille », répéta la femme avec un air d'ennui profond. « Et pourquoi donc je te le dirai ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas en position pour négocier ! »

« Non ? Et toi, Nymphadora, dis-moi, es-tu en position de négociation ? » - demanda doucement sa tante.

Comme Tonks se mordillait les lèvres, incertaine de comment continuer cette conversation, Bellatrix reprenait :

« Sybille t'intéresse tant que ça ? »

« La vie m'intéresse ! »

Bellatrix eut un regard pour son ventre qui la fit frissonner et ajouta : « Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'offrir ? »

« Ne vous faites pas d'illusions ! C'est pas moi qui vais vous libérer ! »

« Alors, je crois que cette conversation a assez duré, Nymphadora… Je préfère encore rester seule… »

Tonks soupira. Visiblement, elle n'arriverait à rien de cette manière. Mais, quelque soit l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour sa tante, elle ne se voyait pas la frapper ou la malmener physiquement. Pas alors qu'elle portait en elle deux petites vies qui représentaient tant d'espoir, pas devant Cyrus…

« Bien, tant pis pour vous », lança-t-elle par pur dépit.

C'est alors qu'une voix jeune et claire s'éleva derrière elle.

« T'es sûre d'avoir besoin de nouveaux fantômes, Bellatrix ? »

« Cyrus ? » souffla Tonks.

Bellatrix releva la tête et observa le jeune adolescent sous ses paupières lourdes.

« Que sais-tu, toi, des fantômes ? »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont déjà trop nombreux dans ta tête à toi ? T'as pas envie d'un peu de paix ? »

« Cyrus ! » souffla de nouveau Tonks, un peu plus fort mais aucun des deux ne lui offrirent un seul regard.

« C'est lui qui t'as raconté tout ça ? » demanda Bellatrix avec un étrange calme.

« Oui, c'est lui », reconnut Cyrus en s'avançant, « c'est Sirius… Il m'a dit ton effroi et ton désespoir après ton premier crime… Il m'a dit ta peur…. Ta peur de te perdre… e »

« Et lui, hein, il est heureux dans sa forêt de l'autre côté de la terre ? » demanda Bella avec hargne.

« Lui n'a plus de regrets. »

« Les regrets ? Les regrets, c'est bon pour les faibles ! Pas pour les Black », cracha Bellatrix.

« Oui, les Black préfèrent les cauchemars et la folie, c'est ce qui rend notre grande famille si intéressante », répondit Cyrus sarcastique.

« C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles ! » souffla Bella en le détaillant longuement.

« Plus que tu ne le croies ! »

« Cyrus ! » s'interposa Tonks avec plus de force cette fois. Le jeune garçon lui offrit un regard furtif, où elle espéra voir l'ombre d'un doute. Il murmura :

« Et moins aussi ».

Les yeux de Bella allèrent de l'un à l'autre, s'arrêtant sur sa nièce comme pour s'étonner qu'elle laisse ainsi un enfant intervenir dans la discussion. Celle-ci allait y puiser la résolution d'intervenir de façon définitive quand la voix de Cyrus coupa court aux réflexions des deux femmes :

« Je n'aurais pas peur, moi, de te confronter à toi-même », lança-t-il.

Bella se redressa sous la provocation :

« Je dois avoir mal entendu ! »

« Tu n'avais pas aimé ça, à l'époque, hein, Bellatrix ? » demanda Cyrus, sortant sa baguette de sa poche et relevant sa main gauche.

« Tu n'oseras pas ! »

« Cyrus, qu'est-ce que… » - essaya Tonks, brusquement très inquiète.

« Memento ! »

00000

Hum, s'est encore mis dans les ennuis le Cyrus, plus fort que lui vous me direz... en plus faudrait que ça marche...

Le prochain s'appelle _Contrôles_... Celui qu'on a sur soi même, celui qu'on a sur les autres ou sur les évènements, sur ses souvenirs... J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça…


	36. Tréfonds

**L'inné et l'acquis**  
Reprise du générique… hum, le stress remonte d'un cran…

Finalement, ça vous inspire les fins qui n'en finissent pas, dites-moi !

Non, non, **Alixe,** le suspens je crois qu'il n'y a que ça de vrai… mouarf

**Andromaque** aime quand je développe Bella, et bien elle devrait être servie !

"Que va penser Remus" et "est-ce que le truc de Cyrus marche"… que des bonnes questions **Nenny**  
(J'ai d'ailleurs pas totalement résolu la première…)

Et bien oui, **Lyane,** évidemment, j'avais en tête que Cyrus devait croiser Bella…  
mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit une trop "grosse" connerie… je sais, mes mesures sont assez personnelles…

**Guézanne **a tout à fait raison de dire que le titre du précédent, c'était n'importe quoi… en fait, il faut imaginer qu'un temps, il n'a fait qu'un avec celui-ci, et même avec le suivant… mais la muse aidant…   
oui, moi aussi, je les sens très complices, très rapprochés par toutes ces épreuves…  
Complices est sans doute un bon titre… ;

**Astorius **se félicite du « retour de Sirius »… bien, bien, bien…  
Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de la vengeance… de la compréhension profonde, sans doute, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait une revanche à prendre… enfin, c'est une question intéressante…

**Angels'Eye** s'intéresse au sortilège qui rend tout ça possible, elle a bien raison, ça m'a occupé un moment cette affaire…  
**Alana Chantelune** a bien raison de s'en inquiéter !

« Plus que tu ne croies… et moins aussi », c'est ma définition de Cyrus, j'ai mis suffisamment de temps à la trouver…  
merci de l'aimer, **Fée**…

**Eriol** attendait lui aussi visiblement le face à face…   
et moi qui ait douté tout l'été de son intérêt !

« Confronter quelqu'un à ses propres souvenirs, quoi de plus horrible ! » **Lunenoire.** C'est bien aussi mon avis… il nous a fallu trois séances de MSN à **Vert **et moi pour trouver LE souvenir…  
Le pire souvenir de Bellatrix Lestrange, trois rouleaux de parchemin minimum…  
tiens j'aurais dû le poser en défi !

**Trente-six - Tréfonds  
**

Tonks avait vu de drôles de trucs pendant sa formation et ses quelques mois d'exercice en tant qu'Auror. Elle avait entendu parler de phénomènes plus étranges encore. Mais là, dans cette banale pièce du troisième étage de Poudlard, aucun de ses souvenirs personnels ou aucune de ses lectures ne semblaient pouvoir l'aider à comprendre ou à réagir correctement à ce qu'elle vivait.

Il avait suffi d'un mot de Cyrus et les images étaient venues. Elles avaient envahi son propre esprit, comme une lame de fond, comme un orage d'été, comme un vol de criquets - si vite, si réelles, si présentes. Elle n'avait plus eu de contrôle sur les mécanismes de son esprit. Les images internes s'étaient imposées à ses sens au point d'occulter la femme attachée sur la chaise et le gamin qu'elle était censée – quelle dérision ! – protéger.

Il y avait eu cette haute salle sombre et solennelle.

Au centre, une table - nappe blanche, vaisselle d'argent, candélabres serpentins, foule d'elfes silencieux. Autour de cette table, cinq adultes - vêtements coûteux, bijoux anciens, raideur des corps, sérieux du ton, gestes graves. Au bout, quelques adolescents, ou pré-adolescents, vêtus d'intemporelles répliques des vêtements de leurs parents - Ce sont leurs parents. Tonks le sut sans savoir pourquoi.

On s'approche. On va au bout de la table, ignorant les conversations adultes qui ne font qu'un brouhaha informe. C'est étonnant comme le regard est bas. Il arrive à peine aux épaules des adultes.

« Petit Maître, ils allaient commencer sans vous ! » - murmure une elfe – à la même hauteur que les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Cuddie » - murmure une voix jeune, sans s'arrêter d'avancer. Bruits de chaise, on s'installe.

« Hé Sirius ! Il était temps ! » - commente une fille blonde, impeccable, robe blanche et nattes serrées. Tonks avait eu l'étrange impression de la connaître.

« Mère allait t'envoyer chercher », ajoute un jeune garçon – quel âge ? Huit ans peut-être. Il a des cheveux noirs fins et lisses, des yeux gris - un peu inquiets. Il a l'air d'un Black, avait décidé Tonks, avec un frisson.

« Mais je suis là », répond Sirius – puisque c'est lui. Tonks s'en était persuadée quand ses yeux avaient glissé sur les deux autres filles, brunes et plus âgées. Et elle n'avait pas su laquelle était la plus perturbante : la réplique adolescente de la femme attachée, les traits moins fatigués mais tellement reconnaissables, ou une si jeune Andromeda que Tonks avait peiné à la reconnaître.

C'est un souvenir de Sirius, vu par les yeux de Sirius, avait proposé une partie étonnamment calme et détachée de son cerveau. La compréhension l'avait ensuite submergée et glacée.

_« Est-ce que… Comment Cyrus pourrait-il ….? Est-ce que Bellatrix le voit aussi ? »  
_Tonks avait essayé de le savoir, mais les images semblaient toujours plus fortes que sa volonté et ses sens.

« Tu cherches toujours les ennuis, hein, Sirius », se moque, plutôt gentiment, la réplique enfantine de la femme qui doit être quelque part dans la pièce.

« Je lisais », répond moins gentiment Sirius.

Les autres vont peut-être lui demander ce qu'il lisait, mais un homme aux larges épaules, aux cheveux noirs, à peine mêlés d'argent, lève son verre et toute conversation s'arrête.

« Je suis contente de nous voir tous réunis dans cette maison qui est le cœur vivant de notre famille ! » - annonce-t-il d'une voix forte et habituée à être écoutée.

« Ouf, ça va être long ! »

« Sirius ! » le fait taire Andromeda.

« …tous réunis, puisque Alphard a daigné se joindre à nous… » - continue l'homme en se tournant vers un autre, plus jeune que lui, assis à, sa gauche.

Tonks avait été contente que Sirius tourne lui aussi la tête vers cet oncle qu'elle ne connaît que de nom. Il était mort à sa naissance et Andromeda n'avait aucune photo de sa famille. Tonks sait juste qu'il a aidé les rebelles de la famille… mécène improbable de la fronde d'Andromeda et Sirius.

L'homme ressemble à tous les Blacks, cheveux noirs, œil gris, haute stature. Mais s'il salue l'hommage rendu par son frère aîné à sa présence, il semble garder une distance moqueuse, une liberté…. Tonks sent, dans le regard que Sirius pose sur lui, une grande admiration.

« … et puisque nos grandes filles nous sont enfin revenues ! » termine l'homme avec un geste de son verre Bellatrix qui en rosit presque. Il ne se tourne pas vers Andromeda, mais celle-ci semble vouloir disparaître sous terre.

« Et nous sommes fiers de toi, Bellatrix ! » - intervient alors une femme si raide et sèche que Tonks se demande si elle se briserait, si on la pliait.

« Merci ma tante », répond la jeune fille. Le ton est modeste, mais la tête est haute et l'œil brillant. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle boit ces paroles comme du petit-lait.

« Des résultats impressionnants, il est vrai », ajouta l'oncle Alphard avec un réel intérêt. « Tu as dû travailler très dur !»

« Je n'envisage pas, mon oncle, de faire les choses à moitié », répond la jeune fille.

Les adultes sourient sauf une femme qui soupire. En croisant son visage, Tonks est frappée par ses lèvres, celles d'Andromeda… Ma grand-mère ? Son cœur se fit impétueux. Cette grand-mère monstrueuse avait hanté, ombre menaçante, ses cauchemars d'enfant…

« J'aimerais parfois, Bellatrix, que tu mettes autant d'énergie à te former à ton futur rôle », commente celle-ci avec cette pointe d'accent scandinave qu'Andromeda avait toujours pris soin d'ajouter quand elle avait parlé de sa mère, comme une distance et une précaution.

Le silence qui suit est soucieux.

« Peut-être que Bellatrix ne se voit pas encore comme une maîtresse de maison », propose l'Oncle Alphard avec une certaine affection dans le regard pour la jeune fille qui s'est raidie.

« Pourtant dans deux ans, elle sortira de Poudlard », affirme une nouvelle voix. Et, par élimination, Tonks estime que c'est celle de son grand-père. Elle frissonne devant tous ces fantômes, mais la curiosité l'emporte sur l'inquiétude. « Il faudra qu'elle se marie ! »

« Mais » Bellatrix a blêmi. « Père, je… je pourrais vous aider ! »

« Tu aideras ton mari, Bella », affirme sa mère, recevant immédiatement l'appui silencieux, mais inconditionnel, de la mère de Sirius.

La jeune fille prend un air accablé et révolté qui serre le cœur de Tonks.

« N'encombre pas ta jolie tête de trop de soucis, Bellatrix ! » intervint alors le chef des Black, magnanime mais convaincu. « Le chef de notre maison a toujours soin de bien choisir les maris de ses filles... Et si je ne suis plus là pour t'aider dans ton choix, je suis sûr que Sirius le fera avec tout le sérieux et l'affection nécessaires ».

Tonks sentit Sirius sursauter en entendant son non, puis se glacer en rencontrant le regard haineux de sa cousine. Elle le sentit aussi se forcer à se reprendre.

« Bien sûr, Père », murmure-t-il.

Il n'a pas l'air très convaincu mais personne ne semble s'en rendre compte. Tous sourient comme pour se féliciter de ce rappel des lois familiales et bientôt la conversation des adultes se détourne des enfants. Ces cinq là sont totalement silencieux. Bellatrix semble avoir du mal à avaler une bouchée. Andromeda la regarde à la dérobée comme si elle craignait l'explosion de sa sœur. Regulus mange avec une application douloureuse. Narcissa soupire :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ! »

Ce constat semble les rapprocher. Ils finissent leur assiette et demandent qu'on les excuse. Les parents semblent trop occupés par leur conversation, à laquelle Tonks n'a pu saisir un seul mot, pour s'y opposer.

Ils sortent et gagnent une pièce à peine plus claire. La présence de jouets et de livres d'enfants y contraste fortement avec les papiers peints verts sombres, les brilleurs argentés à tête de serpents et les lourdes tentures de velours marron.

Bellatrix se jette rageusement sur un sofa qui craque. Narcissa prend un livre, Regulus s'assoit à côté d'elle, comme s'il espérait qu'elle le fasse profiter de sa lecture. Andromeda va appuyer son front sur la fenêtre fermée. Seul, Sirius reste debout. Tonks put sentir son hésitation. Finalement il s'approche de Bellatrix ;

« Fous le camp, Sirius ! »

Mais le garçon ne recule pas. Tonks avait senti sa sympathie et sa détermination.

« Je t'ai dit de partir ! »

« Tse, tse, c'est ma maison », rétorque-t-il avec une voix si proche de celle de Cyrus que Tonks en avait tremblé.

« Si tu ne pars pas ! » - hurle Bellatrix en se redressant et extirpant avec une fluidité inquiétante sa baguette de sa robe de fête.

« Bella, on ne menace pas ainsi le futur chef de la maison Black », continue de persifler Sirius, peu impressionné, imitant clairement le ton sentencieux de son père.

« Oh, on verra, Sirius, on verra ! » crache la jeune fille, défigurée par les larmes. « On verra si tu seras être digne de ton nom ! On verra si ce n'est pas toi qu'on enverra se marier, en espérant avoir plus de chance avec tes descendants ! Oh mais j'oubliais ! Toi, tu es un garçon ! »

« Bella... »

« C'est injuste ! »

« Depuis quand la justice est-elle importante pour notre famille ? » interroge Sirius, avec une once de surprise sincère, qui saisit Tonks.

Elle n'avait jamais trop réfléchi à ce que Sirius, jeune, avait pu penser de tout ce qu'on lui enseignait comme des vérités incontestables. Quand elle était née, il était devenu l'image même du rebelle iconoclaste, que nul ne pouvait songer à comparer avec ce qu'était aujourd'hui un Drago Malefoy. Pourtant, Andromeda n'avait jamais caché à sa fille que elle-même avait cru longtemps au credo familial du sang pur.

Tous les autres cousins, d'ailleurs, les regardent et aucun ne semble le contredire.

« Mais je te promets que quand je serai le chef de cette famille, tu choisiras ton mari, Bella », ajoute encore Sirius, « tu ferais ce que tu voudras ! »

La jeune adolescente, déjà sombre et glaciale, se fige alors totalement, avant de, dans un hurlement de rage, se jeter physiquement sur Sirius. Ils roulent sur le sol, bousculant des fauteuils et une table. Tonks sent la douleur de Sirius qui doit mettre toutes ses forces pour repousser la longue jeune fille, qui malgré tout fait bien dix kilos de plus que lui. Elle lui griffe le visage et Tonks put sentir sa résolution à ravaler ses cris et ses larmes.

Regulus est le seul à suggérer : « Ils vont se tuer ! »

Comme aucune de ses cousines ne bougent, il ne semble pas se décider à intervenir.

L'affrontement se poursuit.  
Rien ne semble permettre de penser qu'il peut s'arrêter, quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement et, en dehors du regard de Sirius, on entend Narcissa murmurer : « Oncle Alphard ! »

Sirius essaie une fois encore, sans succès, de repousser sa cousine. De grandes mains apparaissent dans son champ de vision et les arrachent l'un à l'autre sans aucun ménagement.

« Merlin, mais vous êtes fous ! Bellatrix ! Sirius ! Comment pouvez-vous vous battre comme des… des chiffonniers moldus ? »

Bellatrix tremble de rage, impuissante et humiliée, et crache un agressif : « C'est lui qui est venu m'embêter ! » qui déclenche le rire sombre et étonnamment cynique du coupable désigné :

« C'est que j'existe qui t'est insupportable, Bella ! », lance Sirius. « C'est que ce ne soit pas toi, le premier-né mâle de la famille ! »

C'est à ce moment-là du souvenir de Sirius que Bellatrix, près de vingt-cinq ans plus tard, avait craqué et leur avait révélé où elle avait caché Trelawney. Ses cris - « Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, je vais vous le dire ! » - avaient réveillé Tonks brusquement. Réalisant soudain dans quelle expérience dangereuse elle s'était laissée entraînée, elle se tourna avec alarme vers Cyrus lui parut triomphant mais épuisé.

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, rien n'avait paru plus confus que la situation où elle se trouvait. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir ; l'instant d'après, elle sentit une nouvelle force mentale essayer d'entrer dans son esprit.

Cette fois, elle la bloqua et se tourna vers Cyrus, avec comme projet de lui dire que tout cela suffisait. Mais son visage était blême et sa raideur inquiétante. Ses yeux, particulièrement, sont fixes, pas un cillement. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers sa tante pour croiser son regard lourd, et soudain elle comprit : Bellatrix prenait le contrôle de Cyrus.

Avec précaution, Tonks avait entrouvert son esprit – elle ne gagnait rien à ne pas savoir les intentions de Bellatrix.

Elle avait ainsi pu sentir que Bellatrix fouillait les méandres de la mémoire de Cyrus, et particulièrement l'endroit d'où venaient les souvenirs de cette journée fatidique. Elle avait senti la compréhension de sa tante, sa jubilation mauvaise et perçut sa décision d'utiliser maintenant le garçon affaibli pour se libérer.

Dans un pur réflexe de protection, Tonks saisit Cyrus par les épaules et le tira en arrière, l'éloignant physiquement de Bellatrix comme si cela pouvait avoir un effet sur le lien mental. Toujours sans plus réfléchir, elle lui arracha sa baguette des mains avant que sa tante ne trouve un moyen de s'en servir. Mais rien ne sembla affecter Cyrus, il gardait ce regard fixe et ses lèvres blanches et sans vie. La colère de Tonks gonfla, l'emportant sur la peur.

La première gifle partit à son insu, suivie d'une deuxième, plus forte. Cyrus trébucha sous la violence du coup et, soudain, ses yeux s'animèrent et se remplirent de larmes, comme si la douleur l'avait arraché à la transe.

« Petit imbécile ! » gronda-t-elle, devant presque se retenir de ne pas le frapper encore.

Elle le saisit de nouveau par l'épaule, ouvrit la porte et le jeta dans le couloir pour s'éviter toute tentation. Mais en claquant la porte, elle savait déjà qu'elle était loin d'en avoir fini avec ce cauchemar.

Bellatrix ricanait : « Alors le voilà, votre secret ! Et vous prenez des airs effarouchés quand on vous parle de magie noire ! Et vous vous prétendez si purs, si nobles et sans défauts et vous voilà, à la première occasion, pour de futiles motifs affectifs, à concocter des potions interdites ! Et l'on vous confie l'espoir de la communauté magique ! »

Evidemment. Il était inutile de parler de justice, de parler de sacrifice, de parler d'humanité... Inutile de se justifier auprès d'une folle furieuse avait voulu massacrer son cousin de dix ans parce qu'il représentait une concurrence insurmontable.

« Finalement, vous me plaisez bien, Lupin et toi ! » avait conclu sa tante.

Tonks avait écarté le persiflage d'un battement de paupière. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'espérait Bellatrix, mais il était absolument impossible qu'elle puisse dire à quiconque ce qu'elle avait entrevu dans l'esprit de Cyrus. Car Bellatrix avait raison sur un point : le sauvetage de Sirius, sa deuxième vie dans le corps d'un enfant, serait jugé comme un crime par le Magenmagot, un crime aussi sérieux que ceux des Mangemorts. Est-ce que Tonks pouvait laisser courir ce risque à sa famille ?

Elle avait levé sa baguette.

« Oui, Nymphadora, tu me détestes, hein, tu détestes me ressembler ! » - l'avait encore provoquée Bellatrix. « Tue-moi ! Tue-moi donc ! Tu verras, ce n'est pas si difficile ! »

Tonks avait dégluti et, sans plus réfléchir aux implications, elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire.

00

Tonks sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Cyrus se tenait, frissonnant, contre le mur en face de la porte, comme un rescapé d'un quelconque naufrage. Mais, de nouveau, la colère l'emporta sur sa compassion et elle le poussa sans ménagement dans le couloir. Cyrus trébucha et se rattrapa au mur. Il se retourna vers elle, avec un air coupable.

« Je suis dé.. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas ! » - explosa Tonks. « Et puis, c'est trop tard ! »

Le garçon allait rétorquer quand elle ajouta encore plus abruptement :

« Tais-toi ! »

Cyrus acquiesça en silence, visiblement conscient que Tonks tenait une colère qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vue montrer. Cette réaction de crainte, et la marque de sa main encore imprimée sur sa joue gauche, tombèrent sur la jeune femme comme une douche glacée.

_Calme-toi, Tonks, calme-toi !_

Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses courts cheveux noirs comme pour s'apaiser physiquement, avant d'ajouter à peine plus doucement :

« Et maintenant, tu rentres ! Tu en as assez fait comme ça ! Tu rentres chez nous », précisa-t-elle, réussissant, à sa propre surprise, à avoir cette pensée stratégique. « Et tu y restes ! Suis-je claire ? »

« Oui, Mae. »

« Et, laisse donc tomber Mae, Cyrus ! » rétorqua-t-elle, avant de se mordre les lèvres, regrettant sa virulence. Le regard sombre de Cyrus n'était que tristesse et inquiétude. Mais elle-même avait eu si peur…. Trop de fois dans une seule nuit…

« Maintenant qu'on sait où est Sybille... » - reprit-elle, essayant d'être plus neutre mais sa voix sonna pleine d'amertume à ses propres oreilles – _quel est le prix de cette connaissance ?-_ « Je vais aller la chercher...».

Cyrus leva furtivement les yeux vers elle et acquiesça. Elle inspira lentement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses réactions, mais sa colère revint, intacte : « Et je ne crois pas que je te trouverais des excuses si tu n'y vas pas directement dans ta chambre ! »

« J'ai dit que je rent...… »

« Je ne veux plus te parler tant que Remus n'est pas rentré ! » - conclut-elle, fermant les yeux en s'entendant si agressive.

Une nouvelle fois, Cyrus eut l'air profondément blessé, mais il acquiesça de nouveau sans un mot et s'éloigna lentement, en se retournant plusieurs fois sur l'image de Tonks raide et tremblante face à la porte du troisième étage. _Sans doute espérait-il que je le rappelle_... – avait réfléchi la jeune femme, un peu plus tard.

Mais Tonks fut incapable de bouger, même après que Cyrus eut complètement disparu. Elle se sentait viscéralement dans l'incapacité de faire autre chose que de regarder avec horreur la porte de chêne derrière laquelle, maintenant, Bellatrix Lestrange ne se souvenait même plus – normalement – de leur venue.

_Et si mon sortilège d'Oubliette n'avait pas réellement fonctionné ?_ - interrogeait sa peur. Ce n'était pas tellement grave si Bellatrix se souvenait qu'ils lui avaient extorquée l'information, raisonna-t-elle, elle est une criminelle et une prisonnière. _Mais si elle se souvient de comment on l'a fait ou si elle peut prétendre qu'on a modifié ensuite sa mémoire – qu'une Auror a modifié sa mémoire sans autorisation d'aucune sorte..._

Tonks, l'Auror en question, frissonna.

Comment avait-elle pu laisser tout cela arriver ?

Comment avait-elle pu perdre ainsi tout contrôle sur Cyrus et sur les événements ?

Comment avait-elle pu violer aussi facilement son serment d'Auror ?

_Comment, comment, comment ?_

L'angoisse lui saisit une nouvelle fois la gorge et, presque comme une échappée à ces questions sans réponse, une autre plus intime l'assaillit : _Qu'est-ce que Remus va penser de tout ça ?_

Elle aurait tellement voulu que Remus soit là…

_Tu es une vraie gosse_, _Tonks_, se morigéna-t-elle, s'obligeant enfin à se décoller du mur pour prendre lentement la direction de la Tour de Divination. _C'est le moment, hein, de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Et Sybille hein ! Et Harry ! Et Remus ! _Son esprit s'y refusa un fragment de seconde avant de reconnaître : _Et Cyrus ? Oui, Cyrus... Est-ce qu'il sait où il en est, lui, maintenant ?_

Elle accueillit la longue progression dans les passages et escaliers de Poudlard comme une chance de sortir de ses angoisses. Comme dans n'importe quelle mission qu'elle avait eue auparavant à remplir, agir aidait à discipliner ses pensées. Sauf qu'un nouveau sujet de questionnement s'imposa insidieusement lorsqu'elle essaya de penser à l'état dans lequel elle allait trouver la professeur de Divination :

« Elle… elle est dans…. dans le passage… celui qui part derrière la tenture …. Mais arrêtez !» -avait balbutié Bellatrix, totalement livide, secouant la tête comme pour se dégager des images que Cyrus lui imposait - pour échapper à ses propres souvenirs !

Non, elle ne la plaignait pas, décida Tonks. Ce n'était que ses propres peurs que Bellatrix avait été incapable de surmonter – sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de ses parents, sa peur de faillir à la pureté de son sang, à la splendeur de son nom... cette peur qu'elle avait mis tant de crimes à repousser, trouvant dans le sang et le crime la fuite à un fait insupportable : aussi parfaite soit-elle, elle ne serait pas l'héritier des Black.

Tonks avait toujours intuitivement su à quel point ses grands-parents étaient responsables des folies de leurs filles : la folie meurtrière de Bella, la folie des grandeurs de Cissa et la folie compassionnelle d'Andro... Elle eut un fugace sourire amer – sans doute sa propre mère n'approuverait pas qu'elle qualifie de folie son engagement dans les oeuvres caritatives les plus diverses. _Mais tu m'as refilé ta folie, Maman_, s'excusa-t-elle intérieurement.

Alors sans doute, pour Bellatrix de se rendre compte après une nouvelle année scolaire irréprochable dans la respectable maison des Serpentards que ses résultats étaient considérés par ses parents et ses oncles et ses tantes comme une aimable plaisanterie d'une jeune fille qui ferait mieux d'apprendre à s'habiller pour pouvoir se marier selon son rang... Sans doute, était-ce un traumatisme révélateur.

Et bien sûr, la violence gratuite et incontrôlée qu'elle avait pu montrer contre son propre cousin était annonciatrice de la cruauté qui allait la hisser parmi les plus hauts dignitaires de Voldemort.

Pourtant même encore maintenant, elle se demandait pourquoi sa tante avait paru si affolée, pourquoi elle avait voulu arrêter à tout prix les souvenirs de Sirius, utilisés comme une arme par Cyrus – _mais qui des deux avait décidé d'une telle stratégie ?_ - s'interrogea de nouveau Tonks.

Que se passait-il ensuite ? Quelque chose de plus insupportable encore pour cette Mangemort endurcie ? Quelle terreur avait-elle pu être plus forte que son désir de nuire à Tonks et Sybille ? Qu'avait dit ou fait l'Oncle Alphard ? Quel autre souvenir Sirius aurait-il pu lui imposer ?

Il était impensable d'interroger Cyrus, bien sûr...Il faudrait au contraire le ramener fermement vers le présent et le futur – elle eut presque un rire d'autodérision : _Nul doute que tu viens de prouver combien tu sais t'y prendre !_

Elle secoua la tête, seule dans le couloir où ses pas résonnaient, car la question circulaire revenait intacte : Pouvait-on reprocher à Cyrus d'avoir utilisé des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient qu'à moitié ?

_Oui, on peut reprocher bien des choses à Cyrus !_ - décida-t-elle bientôt, renouant avec cette colère qui ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter_. Il avait promis de ne pas s'en mêler ! Et puis, il savait très bien que jouer ainsi avec sa mémoire était plus que dangereux !__Et sans parler d'utiliser des capacités de légilimens que nul ne pouvait prétendre possible qu'un enfant de douze ans puisse maîtriser !_

Mais sa colère recula soudain avec un pincement au cœur ; elle n'aurait jamais dû le renvoyer comme cela, sans s'assurer auparavant qu'il allait bien ! Ce n'était qu'un gamin après tout, qui pouvait s'écrouler d'un seul coup après une telle dépense d'énergie magique ! Et elle, mère adoptive de pacotille, elle était incapable d'y penser ! Incapable de mettre à plus tard sa leçon de morale !

_Non_, se contredit-elle, impitoyablement. _Même pas une leçon de morale ! _Après tout, la question était qu'il était difficile en la matière de rigoureusement séparer le bien du mal..._Tu l'as terrorisé, c'est tout ! _

Comment pouvait-il continuer à l'appeler Mae, à insister sur le lien qu'ils avaient créé entre eux dans cette forêt brésilienne et développé depuis ? Elle se sentit sale et égoïste !

_Mais il a quand même failli y rester_ ! reprit sa colère, pas prête à reculer devant la mauvaise conscience. _Bellatrix le tenait à son tour ! Elle avait pris le contrôle de ses pensées ! Elle avait compris ! Et lui était armé ! _

_Et tout ce que tu as trouvé, c'est de le tirer en arrière et de le gifler_ !

Au pied de l'escalier de la Tour de Divination, les deux mains sur son ventre si lourd après une nuit passée à courir dans tout les sens qu'il lui semblait de plomb, Tonks soupira, s'interrogeant une nouvelle fois, sur ces gestes qui s'étaient enchaînés sans qu'elle ne les décide comme venus du tréfonds d'elle même.

0000000

Je sais pas si vous voyiez ça comme cela…. Ça fait pas mal de truc à gérer après pour toute la famille, un retour au calme assez chaotique finalement… _Retours _devrait être le titre mais comme c'est un chapitre encore en partie en chantier…


	37. Retours

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Je ne cacherai pas me réjouir un peu de vous avoir surpris… moi aussi, finalement, ça m'a étonnée quand c'est venu…

Cyrus (ou Sirius) – puisque telle est la question… il y a ceux qui se posent des questions pratiques **Petite Plume,** auxquelles j'espère que ce chapitre répondra de manière satisfaisante ;  
Il y a ceux qui se demande quelles étaient vraiment ses relations avec le clan Black **Lazoule,** par exemple. Moi, je le vois se détacher lentement. Etre sans doute dégoûté gamin sans trop savoir pourquoi – la conscience c'est un truc qui vient petit à petit. Et puis, en entrant à Poudlard, petit à petit, se radicaliser… sans doute aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix… On n'est pas totalement rebelle à dix ans, en bref…

Bellatrix… Je pense finalement que ma réponse à **Guézanne** vaut pour tout le monde **Andromaque, Petite Plume** : pour moi, la folie de Bella ne peut qu'avoir des causes complexes... mais je l'imagine animée par un sentiment de revanche, de rébellion subtile contre sa famille - les battre à leur propre jeu de sang pur et de mépris pour le commun des sorciers... Je ne dis pas que ce souvenir suffit à lui seul à expliquer toute sa folie, mais il est révélateur de plusieurs choses: son ambition, sa violence possible, sa rivalité avec Sirius... peut-être qu'elle a moins peur de la suite de ce souvenir là, que d'autres souvenirs que Sirius pourrait avoir... peut-être qu'ailleurs j'approfondirai cette idée-là…

Tonks «…pourrait être un peu plus gentille », nous dit **Petite Plume**  
Hum, moi je trouve qu'elle reste relativement lucide et mesurée, toutes choses égales par ailleurs…. C'est « l'instinct maternel qui se réveille », nous dit **Andromaque**… Oui, pour moi, oui….Je reconnais que je suis pas très gentille avec elle, **Alixe **et **Lunenoire**, mais bon, la vie n'est pas toujours gentille…. **Neny **et **Fée fléau** attendent visiblement avec impatience la réaction de Remus sur le sujet…alors….

Quant à l' « heureux évènement »... **Fée**, je ne l'oublie pas mais cette petite Tonks semble avoir une santé de fer, il faut bien le reconnaître…

**Trente-sept : Retours**

« Votre femme aurait retrouvé le professeur Trelawney », annonça Fudge en levant les yeux du parchemin qu'un de ses adjoints venait de lui glisser.

Remus s'autorisa un haussement de sourcils poli alors que son coeur trouvait de nouveaux motifs d'emballement. _Tonks ?_ Il aimait l'imaginer en sécurité chez eux, ou au chevet d'Harry... avec un oeil sur Cyrus, qui devait être dans un drôle d'état lui aussi... et non à la recherche d'une pauvre folle emprisonnée depuis des mois par une non moins folle Mangemort... Mais sans doute y avait-il aussi peu de chance que Tonks reste dans son lit dans de telles circonstances que d'empêcher un hippogriffe de voler ! Et sans doute n'aimerait-il pas autant la jeune femme si elle ne donnait aussi naturellement et perpétuellement de sa personne !

« Dit-elle où ? » - demanda Dumbledore à sa gauche, sur le même ton qu'il aurait pris pour s'enquérir du lieu de la prochaine coupe de Quidditch.

« Dans un passage de la tour de Divination », répondit Fudge avec un geste évasif de la main. « Elle l'a dit très désorientée et affaiblie »

« On le serait à moins », estima Amos Diggory en face de lui.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de lui donner raison. _Sept mois entre les pattes de Bellatrix Lestrange..._ Désorientée et affaiblie semblaient le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Sauf que Amos pensait qu'elle ne l'avait été qu'une nuit !

Sauf qu'une fois de plus, ils jouaient avec la vérité comme avec une matière magique et plastique !

Peut-être était-ce sa punition pour avoir voulu échapper au destin de seconde zone qui s'offrait à lui !

Le prix...

Il ferma les yeux pour repousser la fièvre et l'angoisse...

Ce n'était pas le moment...

Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'offrir le luxe de la vérité...

C'était aussi simple que cela.

« Elle demande enfin s'il ne serait pas plus judicieux de demander à un Médicomage de venir à Poudlard pour l'examiner avant de décider s'il faut la transférer à Sainte Mangouste... » - reprit Fudge.

« Une question sage », commenta Albus.

Mais Fudge le regardait lui, Remus, comme s'il était capable de révéler un sens subliminal aux paroles de sa femme. Il haussa les épaules et répondit sur le ton le plus négligent qui soit :

« Il me semble en effet que, si nous tombons d'accord pour une version rassurante des événements d'hier soir, il vaut sans doute mieux que Sybille soit soignée discrètement... »

« Il est sans doute en effet, peu utile de faire douter les parents de la sécurité de Poudlard », estima Diggory un peu brusquement. Visiblement, il augurait mal des répercutions d'une telle rumeur sur sa carrière. Mais jusqu'à quel point empêchera-il les fuites ? - se demanda Remus silencieusement.

« Surtout », renchérit doucereusement Severus, « que les défenses de Poudlard ont au contraire montré toute leur efficacité puisqu'à aucun moment la sécurité des élèves n'a été menacée... »

Remus regarda son adjoint, incroyablement marqué par sa nuit – heureusement que je ne me vois pas dans une glace sans doute ! – mais tout aussi extraordinairement efficace... Severus... serait-il libéré par la chute définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Saurait-il en finir avec les remords ?

« Enfin ! Bellatrix est entrée dans l'enceinte, a kidnappé Trelawney et cherché à enlever Harry, tout de même ! » - intervint Fudge.

« Mais nous avons été prévenus et nous sommes intervenus », rétorqua Remus, détestant mentir mais le faisant avec un tel naturel que personne parmi les conseillers de Fudge ne sembla songer à le mettre en doute. « Nous avons prévenus la Division et le Magenmagot... tous nos plans de sécurité ont fonctionné. »

_C'est pour Harry, ce dernier mensonge... pour en finir une fois pour toute avec la prophétie, la rumeur... pour qu'il ait la vie normale qu'il désire ! - _se promit-il, fiévreusement alors que sa conscience, indifférente, grinçait : _Mais sauras-tu arrêter un jour de mentir, Remus ? Où est la limite entre l'acceptable et l'inacceptable ? Es-tu encore capable de la voir ?_

« Oui, nous avons sans doute eu chaud ! » commenta Fudge avec cette sincérité que Remus lui enviait parfois quand il ne la trouvait pas alarmante de bêtise.

« Hum », intervint alors Ombrage, « nous avons toujours à expliquer...hum... la mort de Karkaroff et l'arrestation de... sorciers très...connus et influents... »

« Ma chère Dolorès », commença Dumbledore se penchant en avant, signe qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire avant d'avoir complètement gagné. « Igor Karkaroff est mort en défendant Poudlard aux côtés des professeurs de l'école... C'est un malheureux incident et nous devons honorer sa mémoire... »

« J'ai prévenu les Bulgares », souffla Diggory, et à sa tête les dits Bulgares n'avaient sans doute pas apprécié la nouvelle. Mais Albus continuait d'affirmer sa vision des faits :

« Maintenant, ceux qui ont répondu à l'appel de Bellatrix Lestrange et l'ont aidé à faire sortir d'anciens Mangemorts d'Azkaban...

Une nouvelle fois, Diggory devint grisâtre et Fudge grimaçait aussi. La trahison de Bartemius Croupton, qui avait bizarrement disparu d'Azkaban quelques heures avant l'évasion massive d'une dizaine de prisonniers, le laissait visiblement désemparé. Une autre entorse à la vérité. Il avait semblé trop complexe d'expliquer au Ministère que c'était le fils, que tous croyaient mort depuis longtemps, qui avait remplacé son père depuis des mois à la direction d'Azkaban...

« Il faut que ce soit simple », avait insisté Dumbledore, alors qu'ils mettaient rapidement au point une version avant de partir pour le Ministère. « Sinon, nous allons finir par nous contredire et Fudge va demander un complément d'enquête.  
Bellatrix voulait s'emparer d'Harry avec la complicité d'une poignée de nostalgiques dont certains ont été arrêtés. Sans doute espéraient-ils faire revenir Voldemort en utilisant un procédé de magie noire... Leur plan a échoué. Point. Tournons la page ».

Et Remus s'était demandé encore une fois comment cet homme arrivait à dormir la nuit, comment il tenait physiquement des événements si durs, comment... Mais une fois de plus, il avait accepté.

« Il me semble que le Ministère et le Magenmagot doivent traiter leur cas avec la plus grande fermeté... » - concluait d'ailleurs l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

« Mais certains sont... des piliers de notre communauté », objecta Fudge du bout des lèvres.

« Des piliers pourris », commenta Severus, et Remus préféra plonger sa tête dans ses mains comme si la fatigue le submergeait plutôt que de montrer le fou rire nerveux qui menaçait.

« Il est sûr que la communauté magique doit... doit se montrer inflexible... jamais nous ne pourrons laisser des mouvements favorables à la magie noire se développer en notre sein », déclara Fudge avec l'air de répéter son futur discours. Ses conseillers opinèrent gravement de la tête.

« Tout à fait Cornélius », approuva Albus sur le ton d'un professeur satisfait des progrès d'un élève, « et il me semble qu'il serait aussi judicieux de réfléchir collectivement à l'avenir d'Azkaban... »

« Oh », soupira Fudge, instantanément dégrisé, « ceci est compliqué... »

« Il suffirait d'accepter l'idée que l'enfermement est une punition suffisante et de remplacer les Détraqueurs par des gardiens... » - glissa Remus, sortant malgré lui de sa prudente réserve. _Dans trente secondes, ils vont me rappeler que moi même je ne suis qu'un monstre toléré !_

« Il suffirait », commenta Diggory narquois.

« Et que faites-vous des Détraqueurs ? » demanda Fudge, avec pragmatisme. « Vous les imaginez privés de repas réglementés, errant partout dans le pays, lui dérobant à jamais de soleil et de joie ? »

Personne autour de la table ne sembla capable de trouver une réponse simple à cette question.

« Il est sans doute important de ne pas chercher de réponse trop rapide », commença Albus, apaisant.

« Il faut néanmoins quelqu'un capable de contrôler Azkaban ! » - objecta Ombrage.

« La Division doit pouvoir allouer des forces exceptionnelles à cette tâche », indiqua rapidement Diggory.

« Il faudrait parallèlement entamer des négociations avec les Détraqueurs », proposa un conseiller de Fudge.

« Négocier ! » s'exclama Ombrage avec dédain.

« Il parait intéressant de savoir à quel point nous pouvons encore chercher un accord avec eux », intervint doucement Dumbledore. Fudge hocha la tête au grand désappointement de Dolorès.

« Le Magenmagot souhaite-t-il présider une commission d'enquête sur l'avenir d'Azkaban ? » demanda le Ministre.

« Pourquoi pas Cornélius, pourquoi pas... »'

« Ajoutons ces deux points au communiqué », indiqua Fudge à l'un de ses conseillers.

« Si vous me permettez », ajouta Remus, « je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas rassurer les parents en les invitant à venir à Poudlard le week-end prochain... Le Tournoi est annulé, bien sûr, mais on peut imaginer quand même de féliciter les trois champions, qui étaient à égalité après la dernière épreuve, et peut-être d'organiser un match de Quidditch...ou quelque chose du même ordre... »

Fudge de nouveau sembla ravi :

« Oui, ajoutons cela ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas donner la coupe symboliquement à Durmstrang pour les honorer... ça serait délicat envers les Bulgares », suggéra le même conseiller que précédemment. Sa proposition fut unanimement acceptée.

Dumbledore et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu ; ils avaient gagné, personne ne s'inquiéterait des invraisemblances et des imprécisions de la dernière soirée, maintenant que le bilan était diplomatiquement aussi flatteur.  
Il était temps de rentrer à la maison !

00

En sortant du Ministère, Remus et Severus choisirent de revenir par le Pré-au-lard plutôt que d'utiliser les cheminées du château. Il était dix heures du matin maintenant, mais l'heure n'avait aucun sens par rapport à leur fatigue. Ils étaient épuisés, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait songé à s'écrouler sur un lit. Leurs corps semblaient encore mobilisés par des doses trop importantes d'adrénaline.

« Si on arrive dans le Grand Hall, on a intérêt à avoir un petit discours tout prêt », avait remarqué Severus.

« Marcher ? » avait proposé Remus.

« Marcher est une bonne idée »

Ils avaient transplané un peu en dehors de Pré-au-lard, sur le chemin de Poudlard et la chance leur avait offert un endroit désert. Remus ne pensait pas qu'il échapperait longtemps aux discours et aux explications publiques, mais il chérit cet infime répit d'une marche silencieuse, sans enjeu, sans mensonge, sans sourire… du silence et une nature printanière…. Un bain de Jouvence en quelque sorte…

Carley Paulsen et deux Aurors gardaient encore les grilles du château ; ils leur ouvrirent sans poser de question.

« Je crois savoir que vous allez être bientôt relevés » leur annonça Remus.

«Tant mieux », répondit Carley, « dites à Tonks… nous sommes tous avec elle !»

« Je lui dirai ! Merci », répondit Remus en se rendant compte qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que tenir sa femme entre ses bras.

Ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse et quand Poudlard apparut dans toute sa splendeur, Remus s'arrêta et Severus fit de même.

« Rien que pour cela », murmura ce dernier.

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux dire, Poudlard mérite nos compromissions, non ? »

« Nos compromissions en disent sans doute long sur nous », reconnut Remus, touché par la confession de Severus.

« Plus que le reste », confirma son adjoint.

Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves dehors, surtout devant le palais de cristal de Beauxbatons et les tentes bulgares et ils levèrent des regards curieux sur les professeurs qui s'approchaient.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse y échapper », soupira le Maître des Potions.

« Il n'en a jamais été question », répondit Remus, qui invita de la main les élèves à se réunir.

« Je sais que vous aimeriez en savoir plus que les événements de cette nuit mais… j'aimerais ne pas redonner dix fois les mêmes explications… Je promets de répondre ce soir à toutes vos questions… En attendant, sachez seulement que le pire a été évité et que tout le monde est en sécurité maintenant… Essayez de profiter de ce 'dimanche' supplémentaire et d'entourer vos camarades de Durmstrand qui ont perdu leur directeur… »

« Monsieur, Harry… ? » demanda une jeune fille derrière Remus. Il se retourna et rencontra les yeux sombres et inquiets de Cho Chang.

« Selon Madame Pomfresh, il est juste épuisé… »

« Professeur, c'était vraiment Bellatr… »

« M. Flint, j'ai dit que je répondrais aux questions ce soir. »

Les élèves avaient l'air globalement déçus de ne pas en savoir plus mais ils s'écartèrent pour les laisser atteindre le Grand Hall. Flitwick apparut alors pour les accueillir.

« Minerva vient juste de se résoudre à aller prendre du repos… on a laissé les élèves s'occuper tout seuls »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu autre chose à faire, Filius », répondit Remus, entendant les inquiétudes de son subordonné. « Moi-même, je compte essayer de me reposer un peu… je parlerai aux élèves ce soir… Mais je vais aller voir Harry…»

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent en silence et le laissèrent s'éloigner seul vers l'infirmerie. Remus y trouva Madame Pomfresh en train de consoler et traiter un jeune garçon dont la tête était couverte de tentacules verts.

« Intéressant ! » commenta-t-il.

« Une nouveauté de chez Zonko », lui expliqua Popy, l'air réprobateur, « le troisième de la semaine ! »

Remus songea qu'un monde où l'essentiel de la créativité humaine s'emploierait à créer des blagues serait sans doute une belle utopie mais il garda cette opinion pour lui.

« Yearling, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« J'imagine que tu sais qui c'est ? »

L'enfant haussa prudemment les épaules. Il sait, comprit Remus.

« Tu préfères t'en occuper toi-même ? »

Cette fois, même un haussement d'épaule parut dangereux au jeune Serpentard.

« Je comprends qu'il est important pour toi de mettre les rieurs de ton côté », reprit Remus, « mais on a créé des règles pour éviter que chaque blague tourne à la vendetta… »

« Ils sont plus grands que moi, monsieur », finit par répondre l'enfant. « Et je pense que ça m'est tombé dessus par hasard… Tous les Serpentards sont des Mangemorts, quelque chose de ce goût là ! »

Charmant, soupira Remus.

« Parlerions-nous des jumeaux Weasley ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, monsieur… »

_Honnête… un honnête et prudent Serpentard…_

« Monsieur Yearling, je prends bonne note de votre incertitude », lui répondit-il avec un sourire las. Il se promit de mener une enquête personnelle sur la question.

Mais la demi-heure suivante, assis sur une chaise au pied du lit de Harry, il s'était simplement laissé émouvoir par le rythme de sa respiration, l'abandon de sa tête, la jeunesse de son visage… Il ressemblait tellement à ce petit garçon qu'il avait adopté ! Poppy dut revenir trois fois lui répéter que lui aussi avait besoin de repos pour qu'il obtempère.

Chez lui, il resta trente secondes le dos à la porte, laissant ses sens, tous ses sens, même ceux qu'il repoussait d'habitude, se convaincre qu'il était bien rentré. L'odeur de Tonks le saisit et il s'avança, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'arrêta en la découvrant endormie sur le canapé.

Elle m'attendait ?

Très doucement, il s'assit au pied du canapé, espérant se nourrir de son abandon comme il venait de le faire avec Harry. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir sur le au sol qu'elle sursauta, ouvrant les yeux d'un seul coup, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette.

« Oh, Remus, c'est toi ? »

Il s'abstint de toute blague.

« Tu serais mieux dans un lit, non ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et se redressa, se reculant dans le canapé comme pour éviter son contact physique et cela le surprit mais il s'adjura de ne pas en tirer de conclusions trop hâtives.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« 11 heures, je crois… quelle importance ? »

Elle sourit brièvement.

« Alors ? »

« Alors ? »

« Le Ministère »

« Ils sont ravis que tu aies retrouvé Sybille ! »

Tonks se rembrunit immédiatement et détourna les yeux. Le cœur de Remus décida qu'il avait le droit de s'inquiéter :

« Tonks, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Autant… autant que tu saches… » - murmura-t-elle, sans le regarder. « On n'a pas trouvé Sybille par hasard… Bellatrix nous a dit où elle était. »

« Bellatrix ! »

« On est d'abord allé la chercher dans l'appartement, mais rien. J'ai pensé que peut-être j'arriverais à la faire parler, alors… on y est allé. » Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et expliqua précipitamment : « Oh, Remus, y aller seule paraissait un peu risqué et puis j'avais si peur qu'il ne rentre pas ! Mais c'était une connerie ! Même si c'est lui qui a réussi à la faire craquer ! »

« Tonks, je ne comprends rien. Qui est venu avec toi ? »

« Cyrus », souffla la jeune femme.

« Cyrus ? »

« Oui, je sais, c'était une connerie », répondit Tonks très bas.

« Tu as emmené Cyrus voir Bellatrix ? »

Il y avait des choses qu'il fallait établir avant de pouvoir y croire.

Tonks sembla chercher des mots puis décida d'aller au plus court : « oui »

Son cœur protesta contre cette nouvelle angoisse, mais il ne l'écouta pas :

« Et ? »

La jeune femme se recula de nouveau dans le canapé et Remus sentit qu'il perdait définitivement le contrôle de son muscle cardiaque.

« Un truc incroyable… il a… il lui a imposé de se souvenir… ou imposé un souvenir… »

« Un souvenir ? » demanda Remus, sans être bien sûr qu'il comprenait sa propre question. Elle hocha la tête et il osa une hypothèse : « Un souvenir de Sirius ? »

« Oui… ils étaient des gamins et à une fête de famille, les parents Black auraient dit à Bellatrix qu'elle… enfin que son avenir, c'était le mariage… après ils se serait battus, Sirius et elle.. ; elle avait perdu tout contrôle sur elle-même et … l'oncle Alphard est arrivé… »

Les explications de Tonks ne l'aidaient en rien. Remus se fichait des malheurs de Bellatrix.

« Et ? » demanda-t-il, retenant son exaspération.

« Et, je ne sais pas parce que Bellatrix a craqué et nous a dit où était Sybille »

« Oh » Le récit prit son sens… Cyrus avait réduit Bellatrix à la collaboration… réduire Bellatrix… Finalement, sa colère revenait se fixer sur cette femme qui deux fois dans la même nuit, avait mis ses fils en dangers.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, Remus… » - intervint Tonks. « Ensuite, elle a profité qu'il se relâche pour… pour essayer de prendre son contrôle… j'ai… je suis intervenue… je l'ai désarmé et je l'ai jeté dehors… Je veux dire Cyrus…»

« Tonks… »

« Et j'ai modifié la mémoire de Bellatrix », termina la jeune femme, proche des larmes. « Oh, je suis désolée, Remus, j'ai… j'ai perdu le contrôle de ce qui se passait ! »

Remus mesura son désarroi. Dans des éclairs de son imagination, il crut entrevoir la scène et frissonna. Sa peur avait dû être immense. Il aurait aimé trouver quelque chose à dire mais rien ne venait.

« Sirius était légilimens ? » demanda soudain Tonks et il comprit que, depuis des heures, elle devait chercher des réponses.

« Non...pas que je sache »

« Tu l'aurais su, non ? »

« Je crois », répondit Remus, repoussant tous les mauvais souvenirs qui empoisonnaient ses dernières relations d'adulte avec Sirius Black. Qu'il devait être fatigué pour se laisser envahir de nouveau par ces amertumes dont il croyait s'être débarrassé à jamais !

« Alors, comme il a fait cela ? » insista Tonks.

Remus haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés. Il prit résolument sa main - il n'y avait qu'ensemble qu'ils pourraient faire face à tellement de culpabilité, au rappel des limites de leurs forces.

« Je pense que c'est une question que nous devrons lui poser, pour autant qu'il ait la réponse. »

« Nous ? Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai assez fait ? »

« Tu crois que je peux me passer de toi ? » La question avait plusieurs sens et Tonks se serra contre lui. « Il est où, là ? »

« Dans sa chambre,… je… je l'ai envoyé dormir ici… »

Remus hocha la tête, cherchant ce qu'il devait faire et dans quel ordre. Tonks posa sa deuxième main sur leurs deux mains enlacées :

« Il faut aussi que je te dise… quand je l'ai sorti de la pièce… je… je l'ai frappé »

Remus laissa les mots entrer en lui.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû m'occuper de lui, le rassurer mais j'étais… trop en colère, je crois», reprit-elle.

« Tu as eu très peur »

« Je… j'ai eu peur toute la nuit, Remus mais j'ai serré les dents en me disant que la peur empêchait de bien réagir mais là, j'ai été prise au dépourvu… »

Tonks refusait son absolution.

« Qui ne l'aurait pas été… » - insista-t-il.

« Il doit me détester », souffla la jeune femme.

« C'est sans doute moins inquiétant pour lui de rencontrer ta colère sur le moment que de ne pas savoir à quoi s'en tenir », répondit Remus, après un instant de réflexion. Il ne servait sans doute à rien de dire qu'il aurait sans doute fait la même chose, toute relation est unique. « Lui aussi a dû avoir très peur quand… »

Un déclic dans leur dos l'arrêta net. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Cyrus, en pyjama, sur le pas de sa porte. Il est entier, se surprit à s'émerveiller Remus

« Tu es là, Papa ? »

« Je viens de rentrer.»

Cyrus hésita puis battit en retraite.

« Je vais vous laisser discu… »

« Non, viens donc avec nous », l'interrompit Remus. Il n'y avait sans doute rien à gagner à ne pas vider l'abcès au plus vite.

Cyrus obéit, mais s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui avec circonspection, comme s'il se méfiait des raisons de cette invitation. Il avait pris cette expression sombre et insondable qui lui était si propre, mais Remus sentit combien elle cachait mal sa nervosité. _Visiblement, mon amour, tu as réussi ton effet ! Je l'ai rarement vu se sentir aussi coupable !_

« Je venais te parler, Ma… Tonks », annonça d'ailleurs Cyrus.

La démarche toucha Remus dans tout ce qu'elle disait de Cyrus, de ses regrets et de son courage. Il espéra que Tonks entendait cela aussi. Il décida de ne rien dire.

« Je… j'ai déconné ce matin… je … j'aurais jamais dû faire ça… » - murmura Cyrus à sa droite.

Tonks, à sa gauche, leva les yeux au ciel et demanda :

« La question est plutôt comment as-tu pu imaginer qu'un truc pareil était une bonne idée ? »

Remus faillit sourire. Depuis des mois, il s'attendait à ce que Tonks perde cette dernière timidité qui faisait qu'elle se tenait en retrait dans toutes les conversations avec les garçons du moment qu'il était là. Il regretta seulement qu'il ait fallu tant de peurs pour y arriver.

« Je sais pas... » - murmura Cyrus. Comme ni Remus ni Tonks n'eurent l'air de croire qu'il pouvait en rester là, il se tortilla un peu sur le canapé avant de se lancer :

« Je sais, j'avais promis de rien dire et de rien faire sans que Tonks ne le demande... et je m'y tenais ! » - commença-t-il avec la visible intention de convaincre Remus, qui hocha la tête magnanime.

« Mais ELLE ne voulait rien dire », ajouta Cyrus ensuite avec une colère rentrée. « Elle cherchait à provoquer Tonks... avec une sorte de... désespoir... et ... je me suis souvenu... Je le suis souvenu d'elle...avant... de ce que Sirius pensait d'elle... Et, avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'ai revu cette fois, une des premières fois où elle a pété les plombs contre lui... Et si l'oncle Alphard n'était pas arrivé, je serais sans doute pas là aujourd'hui avec vous... Je me suis dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas revoir ça... revoir sa propre défaite...Et ça a marché... »

Tonks allait sans doute émettre un bémol à cette dernière conclusion, mais Remus intervint :

« Comment as-tu su comment faire ? »

« Je sais pas, Papa... J'ai su le faire, c'est tout... Je crois que Sirius avait lu que c'était possible... Et moi, je suis un peu légilimens... »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Vous avez fait ça ensemble, en quelque sorte ! » - ironisa un peu nerveusement Tonks.

« Mais... » Cyrus soupira. « Je suis lui, Mae, et il est en moi... J'ai accès à ses souvenirs, il peut utiliser ce que je sais... Je vais pas me cacher derrière quiconque... C'est moi...d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est toujours moi ! »

La sincérité de l'aveu les réduisit tous les trois au silence.

« Je suis un monstre », murmura Cyrus finalement.

« Cyrus ! » - s'exclama Remus, mais Tonks s'était levée et prenait les mains du garçon :

« Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles, tu m'entends ! Les monstres se sont ceux qui détruisent la vie des autres ! Pas ceux qui essayent de leur donner tort, Cyrus ! Tu m'entends ? »

Cyrus leva des yeux trop brillants et elle le prit contre elle.

« Je suis désolé, Mae », répéta –t-il un peu mécaniquement.

« T'as pas intérêt à me jouer encore des tours pareils, Cyrus Lupin ! » répondit-elle, aussi émue que lui.

Remus se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester uniquement spectateur.

« Il serait même bienvenu que tu t'y engages, Cyrus », annonça-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« J'aimerais bien savoir si… si tu aurais pu éviter ce qui s'est passé », explicita Remus.

« Tu veux dire ne pas laisser Bellatrix me contrôler ou… »

« A ton avis ? » demanda Remus, plus incisif que précédemment.

« Hum… Mais on ne saurait pas où est Sybille ? » - objecta Cyrus avec cette candeur qui pour Remus le distinguait définitivement de Sirius. Sirius n'avait jamais été candide à sa connaissance.

« Tu ne crois pas que les Aurors l'auraient faite parler ? »

« Cyrus, on aurait jamais dû y aller », s'immisça Tonks, « ça, c'est de ma faute… mais nous étions par définition beaucoup trop vulnérables pour cette conversation ! »

Cyrus les regarda l'un et l'autre et soupira.

« Là, ça va être ma fête ! »

Tonks regarda Remus qui essaya de laisser parler son cœur :

« J'ai peur Cyrus quand je te vois te croire indestructible… Je m'inquiète quand je te vois expérimenter dans des conditions extrêmes des pouvoirs que tu ne maîtrises pas… Je me fiche des résultats, je voudrais… Jusqu'où iras-tu, Cyrus? »

Cyrus lui jeta un regard de biais, ravala visiblement plusieurs réponses, puis il essaya de poser sa main sur la sienne :

« J'oublie parfois… j'oublie que j'ai des limites physiques », murmura-t-il. « Je voudrais… je voudrais tellement vous aider… »

« Pourtant tu es revenu cet nuit, quand je te l'ai demandé », lui rappela Tonks très doucement, se rasseyant à ses côtés.

« Oui. »

« Donc tu en es capable, tu es capable de prendre la mesure des dangers, il faut juste que tu t'y efforces », conclut la jeune femme. Remus décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir de quel autre épisode ils parlaient.

« Tu veux dire que j'ai pas assez voulu ? »

« Je veux dire que tu t'es laissé emporter par la colère parce que Bellatrix… n'est pas n'importe qui pour toi, qu'elle a réveillé de très profondes blessures en toi… Mais je crois que tu en es capable. »

Cyrus opina un peu nerveusement et Remus le serra contre lui :

« Personne n'a dit que tu dois y arriver tout seul et tout de suite… »

Il y eut un silence profond qui les rapprocha encore. Ce fut Remus qui le brisa en indiquant, avec une autodérision douloureuse :

« D'ailleurs, il est important que nous respections tous bien la version que nous avons établie auprès du Ministère. A savoir, Bellatrix et une poignée de Mangemorts ont cherché à s'emparer de Harry dans l'espoir de … de ramener Voldemort parmi nous… comme ses camarades et toi, Cyrus, se sont rendus compte que quelque chose d'anormal, nous avons pu intervenir à temps… »

« Pas de prophétie ? » interrogea Cyrus avec cet air curieusement sérieux qu'il était capable d'afficher parfois.

« Non », répondit Remus sur le ton de la confession. « Nous avons pensé que c'était mieux pour Harry », ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication.

« C'est bien », estima Cyrus.

« De toutes façons, ils n'auraient jamais rendu la vérité publique », commenta Tonks.

Et Remus n'aurait pas su lequel des deux assentiments le rassérénait le plus.

« Bellatrix sera interrogée demain », ajouta-t-il, par pur souci d'information. Cyrus se rembrunit et murmura :

« Oh, pas bon, ça »

Remus se tourna vers Tonks qui leva les yeux au ciel et annonça presque à regret :

« Elle ne devrait pas pouvoir dire grand-chose… Si j'ai pas trop merdé.»

Cyrus fronça les sourcils, regarda Remus et se risqua à la seule interprétation possible :

« Tu… tu as… tu as modifié sa mémoire ? »

« J'aurais préféré faire autrement »

Cyrus secoua la tête et murmura

« Je t'ai vraiment fichue dans la merde ! »

Tonks ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

« Disons que tu m'as mis en face de mes responsabilités », finit-elle par dire avec un sourire las.

000

On va continuer ensuite à terminer l'année - je pense qu'il faudra trois chapitres encore…  
Le suivant s'appelle _Rebours_, comme quand on compte les jours, comme quand on ne sait pas comment prendre les autres….


	38. Rebours

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Tout ce que vous reconnaiseez est à Elle, toutes les fautes évitées et les fous-rires reviennent à Alixe et Vert… mais laissez-moi quand même de vos nouvelles !

Je sais **Petite Plume**, en finir avec Fudge serait tentant…

Oui **Alana,** j'imagine qu'on sent la fin et c'est pour le moins de faire grandir Cyrus…  
Il semble d'ailleurs que vous le cerniez mieux (**Petite plume, Lunenoire…**) – moi aussi sans doute… Oui, **Lyane**, je pense qu'il sera très puissant – que fera-t-il de cette puissance ? Hum, j'ai bien de petites idées en tête mais… j'hésite entre un épilogue à la **Alixe** (10 ans de la vie de tout le monde) ou des petites suites publiées à part…. on verra…

Est-ce que le couple Lupin est bien équilibré ? Pourquoi Tonks n'est-elle pas plus fière des résultats qu'elle a en effet obtenus ? Autant de bonnes questions posées par **Guézanne **et **Fée Fléau  
**Je ne jugerai pas de l'égalité comme fondement du couple Lupin mais, sans doute, Tonks garde un complexe d'infériorité, que j'aimerais appeler un complexe d'inexpérience… Je pense aussi qu'elle craque de toute cette nuit passée à affronter des horreurs (n'est-ce pas, **Alixe** ?) Enfin elle a trahi son serment d'Auror (comme le fait remarquer très justement **Lyane**)  
Je ne dis pas qu'elle a raison : Remus se sent aussi coupable (dans une version antérieure, il le lui disait d'ailleurs) ; d'ailleurs, il ne la juge pas un instant – s'inquiétant plutôt de l'état de Cyrus ; et elle prouve à la fin qu'elle est tout à fait à la hauteur de la tâche parentale dans laquelle elle s'est risquée… Ce sont ses sentiments que j'ai mis en avant, pas une « réalité ».

Enfin, tout triomphalisme me paraîtrait bien irrespectueux du prix payé.

**Trente-huit – Rebours**

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez de vos journées, Madame Lupin, mais c'est fini », conclut le gynécomage en terminant son examen.

_Il ne manquerait plus que ça continue !_ - ne put s'empêcher de penser Remus avec le cynisme désespéré du survivant d'un naufrage. Mais il lut le désarroi dans les yeux de sa femme et il demanda plus sobrement :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Si je vous dis que votre femme n'a jamais été aussi près d'accoucher, je ne vous étonnerai pas, n'est-ce pas ? » - expliqua le médicomage, rassurant mélange d'autorité bourrue et de sympathie moqueuse. « Ce sont des jumeaux - et deux beaux bébés ! - Je n'ai jamais espéré que nous les amenions à terme. Néanmoins, chaque jour de plus est une sécurité pour eux, et là... le processus est en marche et vous pourriez accoucher d'un jour à l'autre... »

« Nous avons eu des semaines un peu agitées », reconnut Remus. Mme Pomfresh, qui avait demandé la venue du spécialiste, leva les yeux au ciel.

_Un peu agitées_, pensa Remus. Agités comme les nuits et les jours d'Harry après son affrontement avec Voldemort. Des nuits peuplées de monstres divers, de créatures des ténèbres inédites et d'angoisses toutes aussi insurmontables. Aucune potion n'avait semblé capable d'en venir à bout et Severus avait prévenu qu'ils atteignaient des doses toxiques. C'était finalement en rentrant dans sa chambre d'enfant, dans la sécurité de l'appartement directorial, que ses crises s'étaient espacées et qu'il avait commencé à prendre le repos qui s'imposait.

Mais évidemment il avait fallu, pendant la même période, faire face à l'enquête des Aurors – bien moins anodine que Remus ne l'avait anticipée. Seul, le caractère décousu et fanatique des propos de Bellatrix Lestrange avait fini par rallier les plus sourcilleux à la version de Dumbledore et Remus. « Un joli paradoxe », avait sombrement commenté Tonks en sortant du Magenmagot. Remus avait, une fois de plus, choisi de garder ses propres angoisses pour lui.

Le jour suivant ou presque, il avait dû présider à la remise de la coupe du Tournoi – en présence de beaucoup de parents d'élèves de Poudlard venus vérifier que leur progéniture allait bien - venus aussi voir Harry, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Quelques parents français avaient même fait le déplacement et à la foule qui se pressa se week-end là dans les rues de Pré-au-lard et dans le parc de Poudlard, on se serait cru à un tournoi de Quidditch.

Malheureusement l'ambiance n'avait rien d'aussi festif – et l'hommage rendu à la dépouille de Igor Karkaroff était venu le rappeler. Remus avait laissé Fudge faire le discours, se contentant d'accueillir et accompagner pour l'occasion le fameux et redouté Claudius Vildon. L'homme lui avait paru aussi hautain que sa fille et d'une ambition affichée inquiétante. D'ailleurs, la dizaine d'élèves de Durmstrand l'avait accueilli avec une évidente circonspection. Le soir même, les deux écoles invitées étaient reparties mettant un point final amer à ce qui avait commencé comme une belle fête. Avant de remonter dans son carrosse, Mme Maxime l'avait invité à lui rendre visite avec « touteu sa charmanteu petiteu familleu ». Comme l'idée avait semblé plaire à Tonks, il avait essayé de sourire.

Il aurait alors été temps de préparer l'école pour les examens qui approchaient lorsqu'il avait eu la surprenante visite d'Andromeda sollicitant, très protocolairement, une audience exceptionnelle.

« Andromeda ! Tonks ne m'avait pas dit que vous veniez ! » - l'avait-il accueilli, souriant.

« Bonjour, Remus. Ma fille ne vous a rien dit parce qu'elle ne sait rien de ma visite », avait répondu Andromeda sur un ton aimable mais déterminé qui avait instantanément mis Remus en alerte. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il avait eu un geste poli de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

« Soyez sûr, Remus, que mon ambassade me pèse », avait confirmé sa belle-mère après quelques secondes de silence. « Mais maintenant que je l'ai acceptée je n'ai d'autre issue que de la mener à bien... » - avait-elle ajouté comme à regret ou comme un conseil à elle-même. Elle avait encore soupiré avant d'expliquer : « Je suis venu chercher Drago. »

« Drago ? »

« Drago Malefoy » - avait-elle précisé - comme s'il y en avait eu un autre à Poudlard.

« Le chercher ? »

« J'ai un pouvoir », elle avait sorti de ses ambles robes un parchemin roulé très serré, « rédigé par sa mère et qui me donne l'autorité pour le faire »

Elle avait posé le document devant elle sur le bord du bureau directorial. Remus avait dû se pencher pour l'attraper. Se faisant, il avait été sûr que sa belle-mère l'avait fait exprès. Et il s'était rappelé qu'elle était après tout, elle aussi, une Black. _Je devrais m'habituer à leurs façons de faire_, avait-il pensé. De nouveau appuyé contre son fauteuil, il avait pu vérifier que Narcissa chargeait sa soeur de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour retirer Drago de Poudlard au plus vite.

« Je n'aurais qu'une seule question Andromeda », avait-il commenté en roulant le parchemin. « Pourquoi ? »

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je rends ce service à ma soeur ? » avait demandé sa belle-mère avec une certaine fraîcheur.

« J'avoue que votre soudaine proximité avec Narcissa m'étonne à titre privé », avait reconnu Remus. « Mais, en tant que directeur de Poudlard, je me demande pourquoi ne pas attendre simplement la fin de l'année ? »

« Je ne pourrais vous répondre que quand vous m'aurez promis de le laisser partir », avait répondu Andromeda, continuant cet étrange mélange de contrôle sur elle-même et de sincérité.

« Puis-je réellement m'y opposer ? »

« Narcissa craint que vous demandiez l'arbitrage du Ministère », avoua Andromeda, semblant soudain revenir complètement à ses premières loyautés.

« Je vais me répéter, Andromeda, la demande est insolite mais elle n'est pas contraire au règlement - c'est une école, ici, et non une prison... Si un parent souhaite retirer son enfant, pour quelques raisons que ce soit, je n'ai aucun pouvoir pour m'y opposer !»

« Narcissa et Lucius ont quitté l'Angleterre », lui avait appris sa belle-mère d'un air sombre. « Ils ne souhaitent pas que ça se sache trop vite... Ils ont négocié un accord avec les Gobelins pour transférer tous leurs biens... »

_C'est ce que Severus pensait qu'ils allaient faire_, se rappela Remus. _Il pensait que Vildon allait les décider à l'exil, loin d'une communauté qui préfère les Loups-garous aux sangs-purs..._

« Alors pourquoi ne pas attendre deux semaines, et la fin des examens, avant de retirer Drago ? » avait-il quand même demandé. « Ils attireraient bien moins l'attention sur eux... »

Andromeda avait soupiré.

« Narcissa est dans tous ses états...Elle a peur que Bellatrix craque...Elle ne supporte pas de savoir Drago, ici, dans le lieu même... enfin... Je ne pense pas qu'elle mesure toutes les implications de ses décisions... »

« Et Lucius ? » avait encore questionné Remus.

« Lucius ne voit qu'une chose, si Drago vient maintenant, il pourra intégrer Durmstrand et passer les épreuves de fin d'année dans sa nouvelle école... Oui, c'est un aveu volontaire, Remus... » - reconnut sa belle-mère. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai accepté par... sensiblerie... Je n'ai pas supporté Narcissa en pleurs dans mon salon... »

Remus n'avait pus que soupirer, comme il avait soupiré ensuite à chaque fois qu'il avait pensé à ce rassemblement de Mangemorts qui se reconstituait en Bulgarie. Mais il n'avait pas réellement vu au nom de quoi et pourquoi il empêcherait Drago de partir. Il avait juste insisté pour parler lui-même au jeune garçon, qui l'avait écouté avec un tel mépris affiché qu'il lui en avait coûté de finir sa phrase : « N'oublie pas, Drago, qu'on a toujours le choix... bien sûr la famille est une chose importante et puissante mais en fin de compte, le rôle qu'on y joue est personnel ! » Il ne pensait pas l'avoir ébranlé de quelque façon...

La voix un peu tendue de Tonks le tira brusquement de la rêverie un peu inquiète où la mention des dernières semaines l'avait plongé :

« Mais ils vont bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui » répondit le gynécomage, avec le même air bourru. « Mais vous, je ne veux plus vous voir debout ! »

Mme Pomfresh dans son dos avait opiné du chef comme pour renforcer cette indication. Tonks avait soupiré avec l'air d'une toute petite fille à qui on refuse une nouvelle poupée, mais avait accepté.

« Ça va faire une maisonnée bien calme », avait d'abord songé Remus « entre Harry qui passe ses journées à dormir et Tonks qui ne pourra plus courir partout ! »

Mais les jours suivants lui avaient donné tort.

D'abord Tonks n'avait pas été longue à découvrir que si elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer, ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Elle instaura donc des thés de révision avec ses étudiants de cinquième, sixième et septième années. Ils s'habituèrent étonnamment vite à s'asseoir par terre autour du grand canapé de cuir où elle restait allongée et à piocher dans l'immense bibliothèque personnelle du directeur de Poudlard. Remus, qui avait toujours essayé de séparer les deux mondes et qui reconnaissait avoir une maniaquerie compulsive quand il s'agissait de ses livres, eut un peu de mal à l'avaler.

Tonks ne fut pas beaucoup plus longue pour penser à réquisitionner des dizaines d'elfes pour des tâches incroyablement nombreuses qu'elle décrétait nécessaire pour préparer l'arrivée des jumeaux.

« Le médicomage a dit d'un jour à l'autre, Remus », répétait-elle comme un mantra quand il demandait si tout cela était bien nécessaire.

« Il a dit aussi que ça pouvait durer des semaines ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne de plus, Remus que les elfes m'aident ou que tu ne puisses pas contrôler tout ça ? » avait –elle perfidement rétorqué. Il avait battu en retraite avec fatalisme.

Dans un dernier essai pour mettre un holà à tous ces remue-ménage, il avait fait remarquer que ça allait déranger le repos d'Harry, mais celui-ci, au contraire, avait semblé réaliser brusquement, en croisant les élèves de sa belle-mère, le temps qu'il avait passé à dormir.

« Mais Papa, les examens sont dans moins d'une semaine » s'était-il exclamé un matin. « Il faut que je travaille ! »

« Harry, je me fiche comme d'une guigne que tu passes ou non tes examens », avait-il essayé. Il le pensait sincèrement d'ailleurs. « Tu n'as rien à prouver à qui que ce soit ! »

« Pourquoi ? » - avait demandé Harry, s'échauffant petit à petit. « J'ai réalisé mon destin, c'est ça ? A quoi bon en faire plus maintenant ? Je ferai jamais mieux qu'exploser Voldemort ! »

Remus s'était figé au milieu de salon, incertain de bien comprendre, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Avait-lui voulu exposer son fils adoptif à tant de dangers ? N'avait-il pas, jusqu'à la fin, essayé que la survie d'Harry ne soit pas synonyme de monstruosité ? Il se sentit incompris et se tourna vers Tonks qui les observait derrière sa tasse de thé avec un intérêt non dissimulé mais une distance claire – aucun espoir de soutien de ce côté-là.

Il savait ce qu'elle pensait : qu'il n'avait pas pris assez de temps avec Harry, qu'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne lui donnait pas tort mais il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu matériellement faire autrement. Il ne pensait pas non plus que le tour que prenait la conversation constitue un bon début.

« Harry... » - souffla-t-il.

« C'est crétin, c'est ça ? » intervint son fils, lui faisait face et posant la question incroyable : « Pourquoi tu n'as jamais demandé ce que je voulais faire plus tard, hein ? »

_Voilà autre chose !_

« Parce que tu me croyais sans avenir, c'est ça ? Voilà pourquoi ! » - asséna le jeune garçon aux yeux verts étincelants en face de lui.

_Et maintenant, une petite crise d'adolescence_, constata Remus avec des émotions très confuses. Le fond était d'une injustice inacceptable mais, en même temps,... C'était la vie, la vie qui revenait en flots impétueux et désordonnés. L'avenir, les avenirs possibles... Il décida prendre comme une augure heureuse la faculté d'Harry à dépasser l'épreuve inutile et cruelle qui lui avait été imposée.

Il prit néanmoins le temps de peser minutieusement sa réponse. Il fallait toujours prendre la vie au sérieux. Tant pis si Harry le reprocherait sans doute, encore, de tergiverser et de calculer ses effets. _Préférerait-il que je lui hurle dessus comme il le fait ?_

« Est-ce que je t'ai jamais donné l'impression de manquer d'intérêt pour tes études, Harry ? » » - demanda-t-il calmement, notant le sourire que Tonks dissimula dans sa tasse comme un bon point. « Honnêtement ? »

Mais Harry n'hésita pas longtemps :

« Et soudain, ça n'a plus d'importance ? » demanda-t-il à peine moins véhément.

« Ta santé en a plus pour moi », expliqua Remus mais la vérité, une fois de plus, sembla avoir du mal à imposer sa crédibilité.

« Ma santé ? » éternua Harry.

_OK. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !_ - s'agaça Remus. _Moi aussi, je peux être de mauvaise foi, tu vas voir !_

« Tu t'estimes en pleine forme ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Tout à fait ! » affirma Harry.

« Donc, tu n'auras aucune excuse, nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

« Excuse ? » demanda Harry de nouveau sourcilleux.

« Tu veux aller à ces épreuves sans passe-droit et sans aide, c'est ça ? Tu veux être traité _comme les autres_, j'ai bien compris ? »

Harry se raidit un peu, comprenant soudain où arrivait le raisonnement de Remus mais il insista quand même :

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? »

« Pourquoi pas ne pas juger sur pièce ? » proposa Remus un peu fraîchement. Tonks leva les yeux au ciel – _elle désapprouve_, comprit son mari qui haussa les épaules comme on s'excuse. Mais Harry acceptait le défi d'un signe de la tête un peu brusque et partait s'engloutir dans de lourds volumes.

_Et maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre_, pensa Remus dans son lit le même soir. La respiration calme de Tonks, elle aussi, semblait égrainer le temps qui passait.

_Attendre la fin des examens... attendre que Harry et moi, on trouve le moyen de se réconcilier et d'avoir la conversation que j'ai pas trouvé le moyen qu'on ait avant... attendre de voir si Cyrus a pris le temps d'ouvrir un livre cette année... attendre pour voir si je serai capable d'assumer le poids de deux responsabilités nouvelles... attendre..._

00

« M. Lupin ! Une minute s'il vous plaît ! »

Cyrus se retourna vers le maître des potions l'air sincèrement interrogateur. Honnêtement, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il haussa avec fatalisme donc les épaules à la question muette d'Archi et Ginny et s'approcha du bureau de Severus Rogue.

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Je… je voulais vous dire que cette dernière potion… est particulièrement… réussie », articula Severus Rogue avec un mélange de gêne et de dérision qui fit froncer les sourcils de Cyrus. Il finit par répondre un peu dangereux « Oh… merci professeur ».

L'homme eut l'air - insolite chez lui - d'hésiter à continuer.

« Il y a comment dire… un certain saut qualitatif indéniable dans votre travail ces derniers temps, M. Lupin… en tout cas dans ce cours… »

« Si vous voulez dire que j'ai fini par me décider à apprendre le tableau des éléments de potions… C'est en effet le cas », reconnut Cyrus avec une sorte nouvelle de sourire. « C'est étonnant mais… les résultats sont beaucoup plus prévisibles comme cela ! »

« Etonnant, en effet », approuva Severus.

L'homme et l'enfant restèrent, quelques secondes, silencieux. Ce fut Cyrus qui avoua :

« Ça fait deux ans que Harry me dit de le faire »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais croire les causes tout à fait perdues », commenta-t-il moins sarcastique que souvent.

Cyrus haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, mais son regard s'évada et il demanda brusquement :

« Il va aller bien, hein ? »

« Harry ? »

Cyrus se contenta d'hocher la tête et Severus réfléchit.

« Il est vivant »

« C'est pas un peu court, ça ? » s'indigna Cyrus.

« Et bien, c'est déjà relativement improbable », répliqua sèchement Severus.

Cyrus prit la révélation comme une gifle, mais finit par trouver le courage- ou le besoin – de continuer :

« Il m'a dit que Vol… Voldemort voulait que tu le voies mourir… » - lança-t-il abandonnant complètement le jeu du maître et de l'élève.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que sa victoire soit totale », confirma Severus très lentement.

« Mais c'est lui qui a tout perdu », commenta Cyrus moins satisfait qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre. « Tu crois qu'il a compris qu'il perdait tout cette fois ? »

« Je crois », dit simplement le maître des potions le regard, comme un miroir sombre et indéchiffrable.

Cyrus une nouvelle fois sombra dans le silence.

« Il n'y serait pas arrivé sans vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sans la force que nous lui avons donné ? Non », constata Severus.

« Mais » L'objection resta sur les lèvres de Cyrus comme le sel des larmes. « C'est un procédé… c'était de la magie noire, non ? »

« Pas exactement. C'est une vieille magie… très simple, très puissante et très brutale… elle a été interdite car ses applications en magie noire sont trop évidentes… mais tout dépend des intentions de celui qui l'utilise… »

« Et la fin justifie les moyens ? » interrogea Cyrus, douloureusement ironique ;

« Il me semble que ton père et ton grand-père peuvent tenir des heures ce difficile sujet », répliqua Severus, ni moins douloureux, ni moins ironique. « Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te donner des certitudes ! »

« Je sais… je sais ce qu'ils pensent… mais… j'aimerais bien que tu me dises comment, toi, tu vois ça », murmura Cyrus, étonnamment respectueux et timide.

Severus soupira comme agacé par son insistance puis il sembla se raviser. Il essaya alors avec une honnêteté difficile :

« Comme je te l'ai dit, il me semble que tout dépend de la nature des intentions… Ici, il s'agissait de donner à ton... frère… la force d'utiliser la capacité que Voldemort lui-même lui avait conférée en tentant de le tuer bébé… la capacité de le détruire… Il s'agissait aussi de prendre sur nous une partie de la responsabilité… de préserver son innocence ».

Il se tut brusquement et le dernier mot résonna avec une certaine amertume dans la pièce. Severus haussa finalement les épaules et ajouta :

« Harry a été un instrument dans une lutte entre Dumbledore et Voldemort… Remus et moi nous y avons donné la seule chose que nous puissions donner… notre volonté de voir Harry survivre… »

Severus se tut encore un instant, comme si la salive lui manquait brusquement, et puis lui confia dans un souffle :

« Est-ce que j'avais un autre choix ? N'est-ce pas la seule chose qui pouvait me racheter ? »

Cyrus tendit une main hésitante vers l'homme qui l'ignora brusquement – à moins qu'il n'ait fui le contact physique - pour exploser :

« Mais que sait un gamin comme toi du remords, du gâchis ou de la volonté de se racheter ? »

Comme les yeux gris du jeune adolescent restaient silencieusement sur lui, Severus se figea et reconnut :

« Excuse-moi… bien sûr… tu sais… »

Le nouveau silence donna à Severus l'occasion de revenir près du bureau professoral et à Cyrus de préparer sa question suivante :

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ? » confirma Cyrus. Comme le Maître des potions se contentait d'hausser les épaules, il explicita : « tu as réussi… tu es libre maintenant non ? Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! »

« Oh… » Severus eut un sourire étrange. « Si tu as raison, ton père voudra peut-être moi comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

000

Finalement, Tonks et Remus avaient accepté qu'Harry aille réviser avec ses condisciples – plutôt que de voir une nouvelle horde d'étudiants envahir ton salon et ta bibliothèque, s'était moquée Tonks en prenant le parti de Harry contre Remus dans cette discussion-là. S'il passait donc maintenant de nouveau ses journées avec ses camarades, Harry ne pouvait toujours pas dormir dans la Tour de Gryffondor.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Neville.

« Ils ont peur que je ne me repose pas assez », expliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel pour montrer ce qu'il pensait de leurs craintes. Il n'avait parlé de ses cauchemars à personne – pas même à Ron ou Hermione. Cyrus savait sans doute, mais quand il lui demandait de ses nouvelles, il était volontairement vague. Il attend que j'en parle, moi, avait compris Harry qui préférait ne rien en dire. Que pouvait-on dire de l'horreur ?

Hermione leva un sourcil dubitatif et affirma :

« Je crois qu'ils ont eu peur tout court ! »

De toute la tablée, Ron fut le seul à grimacer ; les autres approuvèrent silencieusement la proposition d'Hermione.

« Faut dire », renchérit même Seamus, « que t'arracher aux mains d'une Bellatrix Lestrange qui voulait faire réapparaître Tu-sais-qui ! »

La mention de Bellatrix assombrit Neville et Harry se rappela qu'elle était celle qui avait torturé et rendu fous ses parents. _Et, encore, personne d'entre vous ne sait qu'elle était depuis sept mois_, ajouta mentalement Harry, _Vous ne savez pas non plus que Tu-Sais-Qui avait déjà un corps, une voix et... _

« Au fait, ils ont trouvé une solution à l'épreuve de Divination ? » demanda Hermione avec l'à-propos qui lui appartenait.

« Je crois que les examinateurs des Buses et des aspics vont tout faire », révéla Harry, avec une joie un peu mauvaise. Qu'importe si la rumeur emportait la nouvelle dès qu'il sortirait de la salle commune de Gryffondor ! Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé partager avec ses amis sans pouvoir le faire !

« Oh, tu crois qu'ils vont nous demander les mêmes choses que Trelawney ? » demanda Lavande inquiète.

« Moi, je crois que quelque soient mes résultats, je vais laisser tomber Divination », annonça alors Ron.

« Mais Ron ! Tu ne peux pas ! » - s'exclama Hermione. « Le règlement l'interdit ! »

« Ah ouais ? » rétorqua le rouquin sombrement, « moi, je pense que j'ai des circonstances spéciales ! »

« En plus, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais prendre à la place ? Etude des moldus ? » - continua Hermione, logique et implacable.

Ron haussa les épaules mais il ne faisait pas grand mystère du fait que ça lui était bien égal. Neville prit un air songeur.

« Je te comprends », murmura-t-il. « Tu sais, moi aussi, je m'en veux. Mais ce n'est pas comme si… comme si ce qui c'est passé avait à voir de près ou de loin avec la Divination ! »

L'affirmation, de Neville fit frissonner Harry. Ça lui paraissait tellement injuste que ses amis ne sachent pas, ne puisse pas comprendre comment ils étaient devenus les acteurs involontaires d'une histoire que les dépassait tous. De l'accomplissement d'une prophétie. Hermione remarqua son trouble.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

« Non, enfin, peut-être… Je vais rentrer », annonça Harry en se levant brusquement. Il entendit dans une semi-transe, Ron reprocher à Neville de ressasser inutilement « ses sales histoires ».

Quand il s'approcha de l'appartement directorial, il constata avec agacement que les élèves d'aspic de Tonks étaient toujours là. Remus les raccompagnait à la porte en plaisantant avec eux quand il poussa la porte avec peu de ménagement.

« Harry… te voilà ! Si tôt ! » - l'accueillit son père.

« Ça va ? » - renchérit Tonks les sourcils froncés et Harry eut envie de disparaître sous terre. Il y avait des regards curieux et des regards goguenards parmi les élèves.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien », annonça-t-il un peu nerveusement. « Je… j'avais oublié un livre », mentit-il, en montrant la porte de sa chambre. « Excusez-moi, bonsoir tout le monde ! »

Il battit précipitamment retraite dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui à peine plus doucement que précédemment. Harry entendit de nouveaux rires et la porte principale se referma sur des « bonsoir, professeur ». La suite était évidente et ne le surprit pas. On toqua à sa porte. Il ne répondit pas. Elle s'ouvrit.

« Harry ? »

Debout devant son bureau, comme si son histoire de livre avait une quelconque réalité, il ne se retourna pas.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » insista Remus.

« Rien », décida Harry. S'il répondait, il allait hurler. S'il hurlait, ils allaient se disputer. Ou pire, Remus allait prendre cet air blessé et distant qu'Harry ne voulait plus voir. Il ne dirait rien. Il entendit Remus finir d'entrer et s'asseoir sur le lit de Cyrus.

« Est-ce que je peux te dire que je n'en croies rien ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry haussa les épaules, agacé de reconnaître dans le ton la détermination de Remus et furieux de se sentir encore et toujours aussi étrangement démuni face à elle. Restait la résistance passive, décida Harry.

« On s'est moqué de toi ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« On t'a posé des questions embarrassantes ?»

« Non. »

Remus se tut cette fois et Harry craqua :

« 'On' n'est pas n'importe qui ! » gronda-t-il. « On a un nom, on sont mes amis, Ron, Hermione, Neville… et on croit la Gazette – ou fait semblant de le croire et moi, je dois les écouter ! »

« C'est donc ça », commenta Remus.

Harry se retourna brusquement, furieux. Mais Remus le regardait d'un air étrange, presque avec soulagement. Il décida de repousser son explosion.

« Je me demandais comment ça allait venir », expliqua son père. « Ça me paraissait bizarre que tout ce mic-mac ne te pose pas plus de problèmes… »

« Vraiment !» ironisa Harry, sarcastique sans doute, mais trouvant qu'il faisait preuve pour l'occasion d'une maîtrise de lui-même qui méritait des louanges.

« Harry, je sais que je n'ai pas pris le temps de te parler, que j'ai eu peur sans doute… Et puis tu n'étais pas en état, admets-le… Mais je suis bien conscient que tout ce que tu as vécu est compliqué à digérer… je ne compte pas te laisser seul ! »

« Oui, gardons ensemble nos secrets de famille ! »

Remus eut un sourire triste.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un pour qui l'amitié a peu d'importance, Harry ? »

Harry bouillonna. C'était bien de Remus ça… évidemment il avait sans doute été le seul à tenir la fidélité aux engagements des maraudeurs pour une règle de vie… il l'avait recueilli comme le fils orphelin de ses amis… il avait sauvé Sirius…. Il avait adopté Cyrus… mais le rappeler, n'était-ce pas du chantage ?

« Tu es prêt à dire la vérité à Ron ? » demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

« Non, ce n'est pas la bonne question Harry », répondit Remus en secouant la tête. « Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit, avant tout ça, que je n'avais aucune objection à ce que tu parles de la prophétie à tes amis, Harry. Rappelle t-en ! C'est toi qui semblais penser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! »

Harry rumina l'objection et puis demanda :

« C'est quoi la 'bonne' question ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es prêt, toi, à dire à Ron, Harry ? »

« Moi ? Tout ! »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il est prêt à tout entendre ? »

« Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? » constata Harry presque avec joie. Il le tenait là, la faille dans les beaux raisonnements…

« Non », le contredit encore une fois Remus. « Je te demande s'il est prêt à accepter la vérité, à y croire… s'il n'aura pas peur… s'il ne t'en voudra pas encore plus que maintenant où il sait que tu as des secrets, ne t'y trompe pas mais où la vérité, dans toute sa complexité, lui échappe ? »

L'idée était complexe et nouvelle. Harry resta sans voix.

« La vérité est souvent plus difficile à croire qu'un mensonge bien conçu, Harry », explicita encore Remus. » Je ne fais pas ici d'injure à l'intelligence de Ron mais tu dois réfléchir à ce que tu veux lui dire et comment… »

« Moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon ami, Harry »

« Mais pour Cyrus… »

« Vous étiez tous beaucoup plus jeunes… les circonstances étaient différentes…. »

Remus eut un geste vague de la main qu'Harry observa avec circonspection.

« Tu ne veux pas être là ? » demanda-t-il avec une incrédulité qu'il ne put cacher.

« Non, Harry »

« Et savoir… »

« Pas spécialement… sauf si tu as envie ou besoin de m'en parler… ou sauf s'il menace de vendre tout ça à la Gazette ! » ajouta-t-il un sourire de dérision aux lèvres. Comme les yeux d'Harry ne le quittaient pas, il ajouta très doucement : « Je sais que j'ai sans doute souvent été protecteur au point d'être intrusif… ta vie était en jeu et c'était ma seule justification »

Il fit un geste de la main invitant Harry à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry n'hésita qu'un temps.

« Je ne compte pas passer ma vie à vivre la tienne ou celle de Cyrus… » - reprit Remus. « Et ce n'est pas parce que je me fiche de vous à cause des bébés ou du futur de la communauté magique ! » - ajouta-t-il avant toute protestation.

Harry haussa les épaules pour cacher son embarras.

« Il ne s'agit pas non plus de vous laisser faire n'importe quoi », précisa encore Remus avec un petit sourire, « mais… mais… »

Il eut un autre geste, rond englobant que Harry comprit : La menace avait changé, si ce n'est disparue. Elle n'était plus sur eux et, sans doute, leurs erreurs avaient moins de chance d'être mortelles. Il se rendit brusquement compte que, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait réellement osé l'envisager : Il ne devait plus survivre à Voldemort.

Harry prit la main de son père et la serra.

0000000

Eh non, ce n'est pas complètement fini…  
Faudrait que les jumeaux naissent, que les avenirs se dessinent…  
Avenirs ? Ca devrait être le titre…


	39. Avenirs

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Rappelle que rien n'est vraiment à moi

Remercie **Alixe **et **Vert **d'avoir été toujours là pour faire avancer cette histoire

Tiens à indiquer que la scène avec Nick est très fortement marquée par mes échanges msnesques avec **Vert**…

Un petit sourire à tous ceux qui sont venus – surtout ceux qui l'ont fait savoir…

**Alixe**, de fil en fil, nous voilà arriver à la sortie du labyrinthe…

**Fée fléau**… merci de s'attacher à ce petit monde… qui s'élargit.

**Guézanne**… oui, c'est un peu une ode à la maturité je te l'accorde mais nul autre que Harry ne pouvait y arriver quand même…et puis on va voir que la maturité c'est pas à la portée immédiate de tout le monde… le prix de l'innocence préservée ?

**Lyane **(et Guézanne) – oui, Remus a dû rendre du terrain devant les mystères de la naissance…

Après il y a ceux et celles qui voient moins les bonnes choses et plutôt les mauvaises…**Lunenoire, Andromaque**…ça me paraîtrait pas crédible que tout s'arrange d'un coup quand même… les Malefoy même plus loin restent des ennemis (**Alana**) et puis on ne s'habitue que doucement au bonheur…

**Trente-neuf - Avenirs**

Nick était revenu un matin... enfin sa tête.

Il était revenu entier – ou presque - dans la Grande Salle, flotter au dessus de la table des Gryffondors, arrêtant toutes les discussions aussi sûrement qu'un regard appuyé de Severus Rogue.

« Nick ! » avait hurlé Cyrus en le voyant de loin et en bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient entre lui et le fantôme. Si tout le monde s'était écarté sans trop protester, il avait été clair que toute la maison souhaitait suivre l'échange qui allait suivre.

« Oh, Cyrus, mon cher », avait répondu la fantôme avec un peu de nervosité. « J'imagine que vous m'attendiez plus tôt… J'ai pensé si souvent, avec émotion, au courage admirable de vous et de vos amis…»

« Un courage un peu forcé », commenta Cyrus froidement.

«…et de l'abnégation et du dévouement avec lesquels vous avez essayé de m'assister dans mon vœu le plus cher ! »

« Il est possible que les termes du contrat auraient gagné à être plus clairs », lança Cyrus et beaucoup de Gryffondors sourirent.

« Il est des conséquences qu'on peine à mesurer », se défendit Nick, se drapant dans sa dignité. « Et, comme je le faisais remarquer au Baron, à Gryffondor nous sommes au-dessus de la vengeance… »

Cyrus eut un sourire condescendant ;

« Dommage que Godric ne soit pas là pour confirmer, hein ! »

Nick eut l'air un peu vexé mais Archibald lança alors :

« Et votre tête, elle est revenue comment ? Lupin vous a forcé à prendre l'antidote ? »

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Archibald aurait considéré un traitement un peu rude comme une vengeance tout à fait acceptable.

« Il en est malheureusement des meilleures choses comme des pires…. Elles s'arrêtent »

« L'effet s'est arrêtée », s'était enquis Hermione avec un intérêt scientifique entier.

« Visiblement », regretta Nick.

« Et votre nomination au… club ? » - avait demandé Harry, en s'inscrivant résolument à côté de son frère.

Le visage du fantôme parut incroyablement triste.

« Elle était conditionnée au fait que ma tête ait disparu un an et un jour », leur apprit-il.

« Dommage », conclut Archibald sur l'air de quelqu'un qui pense, « y'a une justice ».

« Je vous trouve très mesquin jeune homme ! »

« C'est que sa famille a mal pris la chose », expliqua Cyrus.

« Moins bien que la vôtre ? » demanda Nick avec une inquiétude sincère.

« Visiblement »

« Oh » Nick eut l'air embarrassé puis souffla : « Est-ce que je… est-il une réparation envisageable ? »

« A moins que vous soyez capables de nous faire remonter le temps », lança Archibald en haussant les épaules, « Cet été, il n'y aura toujours pas de fantômes pour accueillir les visiteurs et ma mère… va être désappointée. »

« Pas de fantômes ? » s'enquit Nick n'ayant pas l'air de remarquer combien l'ami de Cyrus se moquait de lui.

« Les nôtres n'ont pas encore réapparu… »

« Il est possible que la concentration de la potion ait été plus forte à Alistair Castle », se risqua Hermione.

« Ils font la tête, surtout », conclut abruptement Archibald. « Pour administrer l'antidote, il faudrait qu'ils coopèrent ! »

« Jeune homme, je n'ai jamais refusé une ambassade », proclama Nick.

« Vous iriez chez Archibald ? » s'étonna Ginny.

« A Gryffondor, nous payons nos dettes »

00

« Vous révisez encore ? » demanda Cyrus en se laissant tomber à côté de Harry et Ron qui avaient trouvé un coin tranquille à l'extrémité du lac. Les mains vides et les cheveux épars, Cyrus affichait un air blasé et légèrement condescendant.

« On a le test de DFCM demain », expliqua Harry sur le ton de celui qui ne s'énervera pas. Il leva juste son livre pour confirmer ses dires.

« Nous, on l'a eu ce matin », bailla son frère, s'allongeant sur le côté dans l'herbe verte.

« Et alors ? » demanda Harry, avec une curiosité un peu forcée.

« Bof, tu les connais » répondit Cyrus en haussant les épaules avec un air détaché qui n'annonçait pas sa remarque perfide : « Citez trois impardonnables… Expliquez comment soumettre quatre gogos en même temps, et à distance, à un Imperium… la routine ! »

Harry lança un regard incisif en direction de son frère en entendant cette attaque frontale contre Ron. Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir :

« Ton père a dit qu'elle nous avait préparés pendant des semaines… » - se justifia Ron, tellement crispé qu'Harry en eut mal pour lui. « Sans doute par suggestion... Ils ont trouvé des sortilèges particuliers sur les boules de cristal… »

« Faut dire ! Faut pas être bien malins pour passer des heures devant ces bimbeloteries ! »

« CYRUS ! Ça suffit ! », coupa Harry.

« Oh ! Misère ! Voilà le grand frère qui se fâche ! » - se moqua Cyrus.

« Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas m'aider, tu peux partir ! », répondit l'aîné des Lupin sèchement.

« Hé, c'est toi qui voulais que je vienne ! » protesta Cyrus.

« Je pensais pas que tu serais tellement mal à l'aise que tu allais t'en prendre à Ron ! »

Ledit Ron ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés – Cyrus blêmit légèrement, mais finit par hausser une nouvelle fois les épaules :

« Tu voulais quoi ? Que j'arrive en annonçant : 'Ron, pose-nous toutes les questions que t'as jamais osé poser ! C'est ton jour de chance : on va te répondre !' ? »

« Ça aurait déjà été mieux », soupira Harry, évitant de regarder Ron.

« Attendez », intervint ce dernier. « Vous… tu n'es pas là par hasard, Cyrus ? »

« Bellatrix aurait dû se méfier de tes capacités d'analyse ! » - commenta Cyrus, sarcastique.

« OK, casse-toi ! Je lui raconterai tout seul ! » - s'énerva Harry.

« Me raconter quoi ? »

« Harry s'inquiète pour toi », commença Cyrus, avant que son frère n'ait eu le temps de prendre son inspiration. « Il a peur que tu te sentes stupidement coupable d'un truc que t'aurais jamais pu prévoir, anticiper et même combattre ! »

« Et ? » - demanda Ron, singulièrement perdu entre ses regrets réels, son agacement envers Cyrus et les informations étranges qu'il donnait.

« Alors, il voudrait que tu saches que c'était un complot, que dis-je l'accomplissement d'une prophétie ! » continua Cyrus, grandiloquent.

« Une prophétie ? »

Cette fois, Harry fut le plus rapide :

« Tu te rappelles de cette conversation entre Fudge et Rogue ? Aux Trois-Balais ? Et bien, finalement… mon grand-père m'a expliqué à Noël que… qu'une prophétie avait été faite qui faisait de moi celui qui pouvait abattre Voldemort… »

« Comme quand tu étais bébé ? »

Harry soupira et Cyrus sembla avoir pitié :

« Bon, tu étais là il y a deux ans quand le charmant Quirrell nous l'avait ramené de Roumanie… Il s'est sauvé, tu t'en rappelles ? Et bien, il semble qu'il ait décidé d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès de ces anciens disciples... Le fils Croupton… »

« Croupton a un fils ? »

« Croupton avait un fils Mangemort qui a été arrêté après la mort de mes parents », expliqua Harry, retrouvant un peu plus de nerf. Après tout, même si elle ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait imaginé, la conversation avait lieu. « Il a été condamné à Azkaban, à vie… Il est mort six mois plus tard, officiellement… »

« Mais a priori, c'étaient des blagues » - prit le relais Cyrus. « Grand-père a trouvé une elfe des Croupton qui a lâché le morceau… c'est la mère Croupton qui était malade qui est morte en prison… »

« C'est… c'est officiel, ça ? »

« Non », dirent les deux Lupin d'une même voix.

Ron les regarda tous les deux mesurant la réalité du « tout ce que tu as toujours voulu nous demander ».

« Et alors ? » s'enquit-il dans un murmure.

« Alors », reprit Harry, les yeux perdus sur la surface scintillante du lac, « avec l'aide du fils, Voldemort a pris le contrôle du père… ils l'ont tué, et le fils a pris sa place comme directeur d'Azkaban… »

« Pratique pour ouvrir la cage de Bellatrix », intervint Cyrus.

« Ensuite, elle a trouvé Trelawney, qui avait hérité d'une maison sur la côte et y passait ses vacances et elle a pris sa place »

« Tu veux dire dès la rentrée ? »

Comme Harry haussait les épaules, Cyrus répondit : « Il veut dire qu'en effet, elle a eu tout le temps de te préparer… »

Ron s'empourpra.

« Harry, je… »

« Ron, nul n'aurait pu résister…c'était très bien préparé leur affaire… et s'ils avaient été plus prudents, s'ils m'avaient emmené plus loin… »

« …ou s'ils n'avaient pas voulu la présence de tous leurs petits copains… » - renchérit Cyrus.

« Et, elle t'a choisi parce que tu es mon ami », conclut Harry, se forçant à regarder Ron.

« Et pourquoi tu me dis ça, Harry ?»

« Ça c'est pas la bonne question », intervint Cyrus, imitant Remus si clairement qu'il n'était nul besoin de le préciser. « La bonne question est : pourquoi je suis là moi aussi ? »

Ron ne réussit pas à se forcer à lui demander. Harry hésitait encore, mais Cyrus continua :

« Un certain nombre de fois, Ron, depuis qu'on se connaît tu as pu mesurer que je ne suis pas… comme les autres… C'est même un truc qui t'agace chez moi et je te comprends, moi, ça me prendrait grave la tête… Hermione a fini par deviner, mais Hermione n'est pas non plus totalement comme tout le monde… »

« Si tu veux me dire que ton père… », commença Ron avec l'air de se ressaisir.

« Mon père n'est pas Sirius Black, Ron », le coupa Cyrus. « Enfin, Sirius n'est qu'un de mes pères… Quand il s'est enfui d'Azkaban, il y a quatre ans, on l'a transformé en moi… J'ai été son refuge aussi, parce qu'il était particulièrement détruit…. Même après sa réhabilitation, il n'a pas eu… la force… de reprendre sa vie, là où il l'avait laissée…. Il a préféré que j'en aie une moi… Remus m'a adopté… comme Harry, quelque part...»

Ron les regarda à tour de rôle, cherchant à se convaincre que ce n'était pas une blague.

« Tu es… Sirius Black », articula-t-il avec difficulté.

« J'ai son corps, rajeuni… j'ai ses souvenirs… Ce qui explique ma faculté à faire certaines choses… Mais je suis Cyrus. J'ai ma propre identité »

Il y avait beaucoup plus d'humilité dans la voix de Cyrus à ce moment-là, et Harry lui prit l'épaule avant d'ajouter.

« Ron, on voulait que tu saches… qu'on a confiance en toi… »

Le rouquin les dévisagea le regard vide quelques secondes puis se leva et maugréa :

« Génial. »

Avant qu'un des deux frères n'aient pu faire un geste, il était parti.

000

Kane Leo et Iris Lily Lupin étaient nés à trois minutes d'intervalle, une demi-heure après la fin du dernier examen de fin d'année.

« Un signe de tact évident », avaient commenté les jumeaux Weasley.

Remus était venu chercher Harry et Cyrus le soir même dans la salle commune de Gryffondor – ce qui avait évidemment provoqué un certain émoi et la disparition désordonnée d'objets interdits.

« Pas d'inquiétude, pas d'inquiétude ! Ceci n'est pas une inspection sauvage ! » - avait-il dit en entrant dans la salle rouge et or, les mains en l'air. « Une mission officieuse et familiale : je viens chercher les tout nouveaux grands frères ! »

Harry et Cyrus s'étaient levés, un peu raides et empruntés, au milieu des applaudissements de leurs condisciples.

« Vous vous sentez prêts ? » s'était gentiment moqué Remus.

Ils avaient passé de longues heures à l'infirmerie à contempler les deux petits corps si recroquevillés l'un à côté de l'autre qu'il paraissait difficile de les séparer.

Harry s'était senti un peu désemparé jusqu'au moment où il avait lancé au dessus du berceau : « Salut, moi c'est Harry » et que Kane avait tourné la tête.

« Il me reconnaît ? » avait-il balbutié.

« Bien sûr, Harry », avait murmuré Tonks avec un grand sourire. « Il reconnaît ta voix... Tu veux le prendre ? »

Remus avait pu ainsi quelques secondes plus tard prendre la photo historique qui allait rester des années sur le manteau de la cheminée : Tonks, encadrée à gauche par Harry qui tenait Kane et à droite par Cyrus qui souriait à Iris. La naissance de Mae, l'avait intitulée Cyrus un peu plus tard.

Malgré toute cette émotion familiale, c'était le lendemain que Harry avait eu cette idée audacieuse. Il avait coincé Cyrus sur le chemin du petit-déjeuner.

« C'est ce soir qu'il faut le faire ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« La promenade »

« Oh » Cyrus avait prudemment ralenti pour laisser Ginny, Herman et Archi prendre de l'avance. Les deux frères en avaient parlé plusieurs fois, arrivant à l'idée que pour éliminer toute la réserve de Ron envers eux, il fallait lui montrer leur confiance. C'était Harry qui avait eu l'idée de lui proposer de les accompagner une nuit alors qu'ils se transformeraient en leur Animagus. Cyrus émit de nouveau ses doutes : « T'es sûr ? »

« Ecoute ce soir, Papa offre un verre à toute l'équipe ; en sortant, ceux qui marcheront droit, iront corriger leurs copies... Quant à Papa, il a d'autres chats à fouetter ! Si on y va vers deux, trois heures... On prend aucun risque... »

« On n'a pas la carte », remarqua Cyrus.

« On a la cape, si besoin est... »

Cyrus soupira. Il n'allait pas répéter une centième fois qu'il trouvait le moment mal choisi pour prendre le risque de faire de nouveau la une des chroniques de l'école. Même si les examens étaient finis...

« Harry James Potter Lupin, tu diras pas que c'était mon idée, hein ? »

« Cyrus Mélanio Lupin, est-ce que j'ai déjà fait une chose pareille ? »

00

« Allez Ron, bouge-toi ! »

Ronald Weasley se redressa d'un bond sur son lit pour se retrouver face à face avec Harry et Cyrus.

« Hé », souffla-t-il, incertain quant à leurs intentions. Après tout, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été le meilleur des camarades depuis qu'ils lui avaient expliqué tout ce qu'il aurait aimé savoir avant que ça n'arrive. Seul dans son lit, il s'était même dit que sa mauvaise humeur était sans doute déplacée, mais chaque matin, quand il avait croisé le regard plein d'espoir d'Harry, une mauvaise fée l'avait poussé à ne rien faire pour le rassurer.

« Tu t'habilles ? » demanda Harry, mystérieux mais souriant. Ron remarqua que les deux frères étaient déjà prêts pour aller dehors.

« On va où ? »

« Surprise », souffla Cyrus légèrement goguenard.

Ron acquiesça un peu nerveusement mais obtempéra et, peu après, ils se glissèrent silencieusement hors de la tour de Gryffondor.

« On va où ? » - répéta Ron.

« Dehors », répondit Harry en montrant un corridor sur sa gauche.

« Ah, et la carte ? » s'informa le rouquin dans un murmure.

« Papa l'a gardée », regretta Cyrus dans un soupir.

« Fallait quand même s'y attendre », remarqua Harry.

« Ça parait un peu prématuré d'en refaire une autre », confia Cyrus.

« Si ça se trouve, il va te la rendre cet été », essaya de le consoler Harry.

« Surtout si on se fait prendre ce soir », commenta Cyrus avec acidité.

« Arrête de stresser comme ça, tu vas nous porter la poisse ! » râla son frère.

Cyrus soupira, et Harry ne put retenir la remarque qui l'avait si bien exaspéré pendant des années :

« Arrête de souffler comme un boeuf ! »

« Ah, ah, ah... T'as pris des cours d'animation de soirée récemment, Harry ? »

L'interpellé sourit silencieusement, ravi d'agacer Cyrus, et ouvrit de manière experte un dernier passage qui les conduisit discrètement au rez-de-chaussée. Tout aussi discrètement, ils se glissèrent hors du château, protégés par la cape magique. Ils coururent ainsi, les deux derniers se tenant par les épaules à celui qui les précédait pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt – contournant prudemment la cabane d'Hagrid malgré le détour que cela représentait. Ils étaient un peu essoufflés quand ils arrivèrent sous l'ombre protectrice des grands arbres.

« Choisis un animal », dit Harry en se tournant vers son ami avec un regard pétillant que Ron n'y avait pas vu depuis des mois. Il lui semblait brusquement retrouver un Harry qu'il avait presque oublié – celui avec lequel ils étaient allés essayer des chewing-gums perpétuels sur les poules moldus des voisins du Terrier…son complice de vacances… son ami. Il sursauta néanmoins en réfléchissant à la question :

« Un quoi ? »

« Un animal... un animal dans lequel tu aimerais courir dans la forêt ! » explicita Harry, incapable de maintenir le suspense plus longtemps sur ses intentions.

« Oh », comprit brusquement Ron. Et son regard, à son tour, s'émerveilla des pouvoirs de ses amis.

0000

« Bon, ça y est, Mme Maxime nous a trouvés une maison sur la Côte », annonça Remus en rentrant dans le salon où Tonks et Harry jouaient aux échecs, devant les jumeaux endormis, pendant que Cyrus lisait livre.

« Tu veux dire en France ? »

« Oui, Harry, en Provence…C'est au sud de la France »

« Tu sais… tu sais si c'est loin des... des Cévennes ? » - demanda ce dernier d'un air un peu gêné.

Remus lui lança un regard surpris et Cyrus s'exclama en français:

« Ah, l'amour ! L'amour ! »

« Elle m'a invité, c'est tout ! » - s'énerva Harry immédiatement.

« Qui t'a invité ? » demanda Tonks, très doucement.

« Aliénor », répondit Harry en évitant le regard de tout le monde.

« Oh », répondit Remus, mi-songeur, mi-amusé, « je vais demander à Olympe si c'est loin… mais tu peux aussi demander à Aliénor !»

« On ira quand ? »

« En Août, Cyrus, les jumeaux seront plus grands »

« Ça va aller votre mois de Juillet si on reste-là ? » s'inquiéta Tonks.

« Ginny et Ron doivent venir deux semaines, non ? » demanda Harry, très heureux que la conversation soit redevenue plus générale.

« Oui », confirma Remus. « A la fin du mois, quand leurs parents seront en Roumanie »

« A leur place, j'aurais été en Roumanie », grommela Cyrus par-dessus son livre.

« A leur place, tu en aurais eu les moyens », répliqua Harry.

Cyrus leva la tête et grimaça sincère :

« J'avais pas pensé à ça »

« T'avais pas pensé beaucoup, alors !»

« Vous trouvez pas qu'il fait d'énormes progrès en cassage de pieds, Harry ces temps-ci ? » demanda Cyrus à la cantonade.

« C'est que j'ai fini par comprendre comment tu faisais », rétorqua l'interpellé.

Tonks pouffa, Remus sourit et annonça :

« Avant que vous continuiez votre numéro de duettiste, j'ai reçu une lettre de Mme McAlistair ce matin, la moitié des fantômes ont accepté l'antidote… Elle est ravie… Je pense, d'ailleurs, que ça a une relation avec le fait qu'elle t'invite. »

« Elle m'invite ? » - demanda Cyrus visiblement surpris.

« Elle trouve que tu as une bonne influence sur son fils, finalement », sourit Remus qui n'avait pas oublié plus que Cyrus les imprécations de la mère d'Archibald.

« Elle dit ça à cause des notes d'Archibald », estima Harry.

« Elle aurait tort de s'en plaindre », rétorqua Remus avec un clin d'œil pour le plus jeune des deux adolescents. « Alors Cyrus, te crois–tu à la hauteur de la cette bonne impression générale ? »

Cyrus prit son air le plus sérieux pour affirmer :

« Je promets. »

« Bon, je vais lui dire la semaine prochaine alors… »

Cyrus lui lança un sourire lumineux puis fronça les sourcils.

« Dis Harry, ça va aller si… »

« Moi ? Moi, pour l'instant, j'ai aucune envie de m'éloigner de ces deux-là», répondit-il en montrant les deux bébés endormis dans un grand panier entre Tonks et lui. « Ils sont magnifiques »

« Ce sont des bébés, Harry... »

« Moi, je les trouve magnifiques ! » insista Harry et Tonks rit.

« Et vous allez vite grandir, hein ! Parce qu'on a plein de trucs à vous montrer avant qu'on quitte Poudlard ! » - lança Cyrus.

« Des passages, des cartes », élabora Remus, moqueur.

« T'espères quand même pas qu'ils soient sages ? » s'aventura Cyrus.

« Non, non... bien sûr, non... encore qu'ils pourraient penser à étaler leurs frasques dans le temps, non ? » demanda Remus avec un ton innocent qui ne trompa personne autour de lui. Cyrus et Harry évitèrent de se regarder mais leur silence était sans doute un bien trop grand aveu.

« Vous avez fait quoi, encore ? » demanda Tonks mi moqueuse, mi grondeuse.

« Nous ? » - demanda Cyrus sans doute un peu trop vite.

« Papa, il fallait se... réconcilier avec Ron », décida d'expliquer Harry.

« Et pour cela, sortir une nouvelle fois du château en pleine nuit ? »

« Personne ne nous a vus ! »

« Je ne savais pas m'appeler Personne. »

« Tu nous as vus ? » demanda Harry, se disant que la suite n'allait pas être facile. Qu'avait-il vu exactement ?

« Je vous ai vus sur la carte. »

« Oh, la carte ! » s'exclama Harry presque rassuré. Il y avait très peu de chances pour que la carte indique les transformations magiques.

« Elle marche très bien depuis que je l'ai corrigée », précisa Remus sur le ton de la conversation.

« On a juste fait un petit tour... » - plaida maladroitement Cyrus.

« Oui, trois-quarts d'heures à courir dans les bois... -très vite, d'ailleurs... Je me demande... »

Cette fois, Cyrus et Harry échangèrent un regard sombre. Aucun des deux ne sous-estimaient les capacités de déductions de Remus, surtout en matière de bêtises. Mais Tonks fronçait les sourcils :

« Vous faisiez quoi dehors en pleine nuit ? »

« On courait », répondit lamentablement Harry – Si Tonks s'en mêlait, ils n'y arriveraient pas.

« Ça vous manquait sans doute ! » gronda la jeune femme. « Vous êtes incroyables quand même ! »

Les deux garçons piquèrent du nez devant l'orage inattendu.

« Tu me l'enlèves de la bouche ma chérie », renchérit Remus, l'air ravi de ce soutien inconditionnel.

« Papa », soupira Harry, pensant confusément que ce dernier était sans doute plus conciliant sur la question que sa belle-mère, « c'était juste une maraude ! »

Mais le mot n'eut pas l'effet magique prévu.

« C'est tellement rassurant de vous voir raisonnables et prudents ! » répondit Remus un peu sèchement, et Harry en conclut qu'il avait perdu une occasion de se taire.

Comme un écho, Cyrus soupira et s'attira du même coup la colère de Remus :

« Eh oui, je sais, c'est sans doute rien comparé à jouer avec une mémoire qui n'est pas la sienne, affronter Voldemort ou une dizaine de Mangemorts ! Mais je suis sensé dire quoi ? Bravo les gars, continuez ! Comme ça, on est sûr que le prochain tordu qui vous approchera pourra vous amener à n'importe quelle connerie ! »

« Papa, Papa, ne gronde pas Cyrus... Il ne voulait pas ! » - s'interposa Harry.

« Eh bien, il aurait dû rester dans son lit », lança Tonks, logique.

« J'avais besoin de lui », répondit Harry avant de se rendre compte que son aveu était sans doute une erreur.

« Besoin ? » demanda Remus.

Cyrus secoua la tête, comme pour dire à Harry que là, il ne savait comment l'aider.

« Besoin qu'il transforme Ron », avoua Harry dans un souffle, aucun mensonge ne paraissant tenable très longtemps.

Il n'y eut plus, brusquement, aucune trace d'amusement ou de moquerie dans les yeux de Remus.

« Qu'il le transforme ? »

« En renard », souffla Harry pour dire quelque chose et peut-être aussi pour se rattacher à l'image, jolie, de l'éclair roux qui courait entre les arbres de la haute forêt.

Quand Remus se leva brutalement, Harry sursauta, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il le frappe. Il le regarda ensuite avec inquiétude aller et venir dans le salon. Semblant arrivée à des conclusions proches de celle d'Harry, Tonks se leva à son tour et prit la grande corbeille où les jumeaux reposaient.

« Je reviens », indiqua-t-elle - ce que Harry ne trouva pas très encourageant.

« Harry ! » explosa Remus pourtant sans attendre. « Il me semblait avoir déjà dit que ça, c'était impossible ! »

« Tu avais parlé de se transformer avec toi pendant la pleine lune », contra Harry.

« Et c'est pas ça la prochaine étape ? Venez voir mon père quand il se transforme ! Vous ne risquez rien, mon frère est trop fort en métamorphose ! »

Comme si ses paroles ne suffisaient pas à traduire combien il était énervé, Remus marcha brusquement vers la fenêtre, s'abîmant dans la contemplation du coucher de soleil et leur tournant le dos. Cyrus grimaça - avec raison, d'après Harry. _S'il le prend comme ça, évidemment_, songea-t-il, amèrement.

La voix de Tonks s'éleva soudain, hésitante mais douce.

« Harry… les règlements… c'est pas fait simplement pour être contournés… Les règles sont là dans la plupart des cas pour protéger les plus faibles, pour limiter les pouvoirs des plus forts… Voldemort n'avait aucune règle que sa propre volonté… »

Harry se retourna vers la jeune femme qui semblait chercher la suite.

« Et bien sûr, on est sans doute pas exempts de reproches… On vous donne sans doute trop l'impression que les règles, on s'en fiche…. » - continua-t-elle et Remus se retourna à son tour pour la regarder.

« Il y a quand même des choses qui ne sont pas comparables », fit-il remarquer.

« Pour nous peut-être, mais pour eux ? » demanda-t-elle avec sincérité.

« Est-ce que nous fuyions nos responsabilités ? » contra-t-il, pas moins sincère.

La jeune femme s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé pour affirmer :

« Notre responsabilité, c'est de faire d'eux des adultes et non de quelconques champions prodiges. »

« Je ne saurais mieux dire », conclut Remus.

Harry les regarda se regarder et mesura combien ses chances d'absolution étaient minces. Dans un soupir, il répéta :

« Il s'agissait juste de montrer à Ron qu'on avait confiance en lui. »

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre, c'est ça ? Il fallait que ce soit pendant l'école et que ce soit une infraction au règlement ? » - questionna Remus.

Comme Ron et Ginny devaient bientôt venir en visite pendant le voyage de leurs parents en Roumanie, Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Il haussa les épaules, hésita un instant, ses yeux allant de Tonks à Remus une dernière fois, avant de se résoudre à la défaite :

« OK, c'était une mauvaise idée, un mauvais jour et au mauvais endroit… »

Il retint sagement le « c'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise » qui lui brûlait la langue mais le ton était sans doute assez clair. Tonks eut un petit sourire fugace.

« Puisque nous sommes finalement d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agit d'une bêtise », reprit finalement Remus, plus calmement. « De pure et simple ânerie, soyons à la hauteur… »

Ses yeux coururent dans la pièce un instant comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent sur l'alcôve qui, dans le salon familial, accueillait son bureau. Les murs étaient couverts de rayonnages et d'autres étagères la séparaient du reste de la pièce. L'ensemble contenait un grand nombre de livres et de parchemins et, depuis les révisions collectives de Tonks, un désordre inhabituel y régnait.

« Vous n'irez nulle part, et personne ne viendra ici, tant que cette bibliothèque ne sera pas correctement rangée. »

Les deux garçons mesurèrent la tâche d'un regard sombre. Il n'était nul besoin de demander s'ils pourraient utiliser leurs baguettes. Ils en avaient pour des jours si le résultat devait atteindre les critères obsessionnels de Remus.

« On y est pour rien », fit finalement remarquer Cyrus.

« Et bien, ça, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! » commenta Remus, olympien.

« Papa », essaya Harry, « Cyrus… »

Remus regarda son deuxième fils adoptif qui ne semblait pas s'attendre à être exempté de quoi que ce soit. Et il lui donna raison :

« Cyrus devrait apprendre à dire non aux projets qu'il trouve déraisonnables »

Il y eut une flamme dans le regard du plus jeune de ses fils qui disait que la mémoire de Sirius donnait un écho particulier à ses paroles. _Disons que c'est sans doute le meilleur conseil que j'ai à te donner_, pensa-t-il avec sincérité.

« Mais, c'est moi », insista Harry.

Et Remus eut une énorme bouffée d'affection pour ce pur Gryffondor qui allait au devant des ennuis avec une constance et une abnégation totales. _Ni Lily, ni James ne pourraient me reprocher ça_, décida-t-il avec une paix nouvelle. C'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'il répondit :

« OK. Tu veux que je te rajoute une semaine de vaisselle ? Accordé. »

00000

C'est une fin bien positive, non ?  
Je mettrais peut-être un épilogue… mais quelque part cette histoire pour moi est terminée…sous cette forme là au moins… Vos imaginations feront le reste !


	40. Petites Batailles

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Bon, à la demande générale d'Alixe  
et pour tous ceux qui semblent s'être attachés un peu à la famille Lupin,  
un petit extra en guise d'épilogue…

**40 - (Petites) Batailles**

Poudlard, le 16 août, 2005

Je m'appelle Kane Lupin, Kane Léo Lupin, précisément

Kane, ça veut dire « petite bataille »… encore que je doute que ça intéresse quiconque, car généralement on ne retient que mon nom de famille.

Je suis le fils du professeur Remus Lupin, LE directeur de Poulard depuis vingt ans maintenant. Il est aussi l'héritier spirituel présumé d'Albus Dumbledore – heureusement, j'imagine, peu savent qu'il se considère comme notre grand-père -, le président de l'Union internationale pour la reconnaissance de la lycanthropie, de la société pour l'étude et la connaissance des arts défensifs contre les forces du mal…. Je vous épargne la liste ; elle est dans tous les journaux et elle s'allonge régulièrement de toute façon.

Plus récemment, les gens ont commencé à me relier au sous-commandant Tonks Lupin, le bras droit du commandant de la division des Aurors, « la seule femme dans une monde d'hommes » d'après le supplément People of Tomorrow du week-end de la Gazette. Non, ça ne facilite pas nos courses sur le chemin de Traverse !

Mais les gens ne s'arrêtent pas là. Les mieux informés me parlent de mon frère Harry – en oubliant généralement le Lupin qui va avec le Potter. La plupart ne connaissent que la fable de son affrontement bébé avec le dernier grand méchant que la communauté magique se soit donnée, ce qui ne les empêche pas de penser qu'il doit être un grand sorcier. Je leur réponds que c'est mon grand frère et mon parrain. Ensuite généralement, ils me demandent si c'est mon modèle.

Honnêtement, j'adore pas l'idée de porter des lunettes et je suis pas sûr que j'assumerais la cicatrice – et pas seulement pour des raisons esthétiques – ou la légende. Ce qui est vrai, c'est que j'admire le naturel avec lequel il accepte que les gens le dévisagent, sa façon de défier les lois de la pesanteur sur un balai et le très grand briseur de sorts qu'il est en train de devenir… pour la plus grande fierté de Papa, Mae et Severus… 25 ans et déjà responsable de l'équipe de protection des banques Gobelins à Singapour.

Après tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'agace que les gens me le citent en exemple. Peut-être parce que je trouve qu'il semble bien trop content d'accepter des postes à l'autre bout du globe - et épargnez-moi le refrain qu'il préfère vivre là où sa cicatrice est curieuse plutôt que fameuse ; Mae et Papa sont tout à fait au point sur le sujet !

De toutes façons, s'ils ne pensent pas à Harry, les gens n'oublient pas généralement de me parler de mon autre « grand frère » - un autre Lupin qui réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend.  
Qui ne connaît pas Cyrus Lupin ?  
Qui ne connaît pas le nouveau batteur des Canons de Chudley ? Oui, je peux vous avoir des places pour le prochain match si vous insistez…. Non, les autographes… non.

La moitié des filles de Poudlard l'ont en photo ou en poster au-dessus de leur lit et soupirent quand elles apprennent qu'il est fidèle à son amour d'enfance ou presque – Ginny Weasley.

Les amis de Papa préfèrent rappeler qu'il va brillamment et incessamment soutenir sa thèse d'ethnomagie, avec une spécialité en défense contre les forces du Mal amazoniennes…

Les amis de Mae sont plus réservés. Ça dépend de leurs opinions sur la consommation de potions euphorisantes amazoniennes ou sur la transformation des véhicules moldus en artefacts volants – pour ne citer que les deux dernières fois où Mae a dû le tirer des griffes du Ministère…

Bon, il faut reconnaître depuis que les Canons l'ont recruté de manière permanente, il semble plus calme de ce côté-là ; à moins que ce ne soit parce que Ginny est enceinte de six mois maintenant.

Quand ils sont venus un dimanche l'annoncer, Mae en a presque pleuré. Ginny a avoué que Molly aurait préféré qu'ils se marient avant et Cyrus a clamé qu'il n'y avait pas d'engagement plus solide qu'un enfant.

Papa était vachement ému lui aussi, mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de demander s'il devait lui souhaiter un gamin aussi casse-cou que lui ou au contraire quelqu'un de calme et raisonnable qui s'occupera de lui quand il sera dans un fauteuil roulant.

Vous me croirez si vous voudrez, mais ça fait hurler Cyrus de rire : « Un casse-cou, évidemment, y'a que ça qui me calmera peut-être ! Quand je me ferai autant de mauvais sang que toi tu t'en es fait avec Harry et moi ! »

Vous remarquerez au passage qu'il ne pense pas que je sois une source d'inquiétude.  
Oui, ça me vexe un peu.

Peut-être que je n'aide pas les autres à se faire d'autres idées en passant mon temps dans les livres. Comme le souligne Cyrus : « Par quelle combinaison génétique, tu peux passer autant de temps le nez dans des bouquins ? Même papa à ton âge n'y restait pas aussi longtemps !»

Il y aurait sans doute beaucoup à dire sur la mémoire de Cyrus et sur la génétique dans notre famille. Tout le monde sait que Harry n'est pas mon frère de sang, et je dois dire que Cyrus serait plutôt un cousin qu'un frère si on s'en tenait à la généalogie la plus pure… encore qu'il est douteux que la généalogie ait un mot pour ce type de relation. Il est certain par contre que si Papa ou Mae tombaient sur ce journal, ils désapprouveraient bruyamment que je l'écrive sur un quelconque support.

Je me suis parfois interrogé sur ce qui les avait poussés à adopter tous les enfants magiques qui passaient à leur portée avant notre naissance à Iris et à moi. J'y connais pas grand-chose en relations de couple mais ça me parait quand même une démarche curieuse… Iris, ma sœur, dit que leur création familiale était un acte politique – mais si on écoute Iris tout est politique ou traduit des relations de pouvoirs !

Bref, il faut sans doute reconnaître que je passe plus de temps que la moyenne des garçons de onze ans à lire et que je suis en cela différent de Cyrus ou d'Harry ou de Papa. Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune raison d'en avoir honte mais quand votre célèbre frère vous traite de rat de bibliothèque – il faudrait ici sans doute que j'ouvre une parenthèse sur la relation collective que nous entretenons avec les muridés, mais ça serait trop long – parfois ça vous grimpe au cerveau.

Surtout quand ce frère se prénomme Cyrus et qu'il insiste comme lui seul sait le faire. Harry m'a confié une fois qu'il avait parfois songé qu'aimer un frère comme Cyrus, c'était un peu adorer avoir envie de l'étrangler régulièrement. Comme c'est aussi ce que je pense de ma sœur Iris, c'est sans doute assez universel.

La dernière fois, j'ai presque réussi à le clouer le bec en répliquant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand je suis né, j'ai regardé autour de moi ; comme la place du héros, celle du joueur de Quidditch, sans parler de celle de mec le plus cool de Poudlard étaient prises… j'ai pris un livre ! »

Mae et Ginny, qui avaient déjà fait mine d'intervenir pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, ont explosé de rire et Cyrus m'a regardé d'un air étrange avant de choisir d'en rire lui aussi – ce rire incroyable, profond, communicatif et total, comme un aboiement : « Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'on ne fera rien de toi, avec une répartie pareille ! »

Ce qu'on fera de moi est pourtant bien quelque chose qui m'inquiète. Je ne sais plus quand j'ai commencé à me poser la question. Sans doute quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais entouré de Gryffondors pressés d'en découdre avec la vie, de se jeter dans toutes les causes perdues et toutes les batailles – grandes ou petites – qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer. Peut-être aussi quand j'ai senti à quel point Iris, ma jumelle, était mon contraire.

Iris est presque blonde, comme papa enfant paraît-il, alors que, moi, j'affirme mes origines Black maternelles avec des cheveux noirs de nuit. Iris est plutôt halée naturellement alors que moi je suis si blanc que j'en deviens sans doute transparent en plein hiver. Il y a quelques années, j'avais demandé à Mae si ça n'existait pas les Invisiblimagus – qui pourraient devenir invisible à volonté comme elle peut changer son corps – elle avait ri. Comme j'avais sans doute l'air vexé, elle a ajouté que Harry me filerait peut-être sa cape d'invisibilité quand j'entrerai à Poudlard. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'oserais jamais la lui demander. Lui demander le seul truc qu'il a de son père biologique… j'oserais jamais.

Iris aime voler sur un balai et danser et, moi, j'aime lire. Elle adore que tout le monde la regarde et moi, je préfère que tout le monde m'oublie. Elle est élancée et moi, petit. Oui, je sais, les garçons grandissent plus tard, Mae le répète quotidiennement. Iris parle tout le temps et moi, je préfère écrire….Des fois, je me dis qu'elle est l'air et moi, la terre.

Bon, on partage quand même tous les deux une grande passion pour l'exploration de Poudlard et de la Forêt interdite - il paraît que c'est normal, nos frères ont fait pareil avant nous. Ils ont aussi été envoyés à Gryffondor _avant nous_… et moi, tous les jours, je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire _en premier_. Peut-être aller à Serpentard ! Non, je rigole.

Il y a deux ans avec Iris, on a voulu se mettre le chapeau sur la tête pour savoir. OK, c'était mon idée, mais elle était d'accord. Ça nous a pris des jours pour le trouver – bêtement rangé dans le bureau de papa, on se serait fichu des claques. Mais évidemment, Linky trouvait que ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait disparu et était sur nos traces et, comme elle a déjà couru après nos frères à leur époque, elle a développé un sixième sens en matière de localisation des membres de la famille.

Bref, elle nous a trouvés dans le bureau de papa – ce qui promettait déjà une grande leçon de morale, et par ses seuls cris a attiré ledit propriétaire du bureau. Il y a un truc qui reste impossible, c'est de mentir longtemps à Papa. Iris s'y est pourtant essayée – elle semble toujours croire qu'elle en sera capable et, comme d'habitude, s'est retrouvée coincée en trois questions. Du coup, voyant la tête qu'il faisait, je me suis dit que la vérité nous éviterait peut-être une fessée.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça maintenant ? »

La question m'a rassuré, on passait à côté de la crise, là.

« C'est Kane qui veut », a balancé Iris visiblement vexée que j'ai confirmé qu'elle mentait.

Papa m'a regardé et il a presque souri.

« On n'est réparti qu'une fois Kane, aucune répétition ne changera quoi que ce soit »

Ça évidemment ça m'a fendu le cœur. Autant que je me fasse à l'idée, même Papa ne pensait pas que je sois un Gryffondor !

« Kane a peur d'être un Serdaigle, voire un Poufsouffle ! » - s'est moquée Iris.

Papa s'est tourné vers elle d'un air pensif et j'ai cru qu'on allait avoir droit à la sempiternelle antienne : Ne parlez pas des maisons de Poudlard comme si certaines étaient meilleures que d'autres… - Je vous passe la suite. Mais en fait, il lui a demandé, très sérieusement :

« Toi, tu n'as pas peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Iris a fièrement hoché la tête et moi, j'ai détourné la tête parce que je l'aurais bien étranglée d'être aussi convaincue.

« Moi, je me demande quand même si tu oseras aller jusqu'au bout », a commenté Papa toujours aussi sérieux et j'ai retourné la tête vers eux. Iris avait l'air aussi surprise que moi.

« Au bout de quoi ? »

« Au bout de tes possibilités bien sûr ; il ne suffit pas d'être sûre de soi pour faire de grandes choses, Iris… Et le doute n'est pas un mauvais aiguillon non plus », a-t-il ajouté en se tournant vers moi. « Surtout quand on a le courage de l'affronter… »

Y'a des moments comme ça, où on se dit que l'héritage spirituel de grand-père fait pas gagner les conversations en clarté. Mais le mot courage que Papa avait prononcé en me regardant m'a évidemment statufié. J'allais poser la question quand Severus est arrivé avec son air désapprobateur habituel.

« M. le directeur, la délégation de Durmstrand vient d'arriver »

Evidemment nous, on a dû disparaître de la circulation fissa. Iris est restée rêveuse tout le reste de la journée. C'était pas drôle. Alors je me suis réfugié dans mes livres favoris. Mae, pour une fois, est rentrée avant qu'on soit endormis et elle est venue s'asseoir avec nous.

« Vous allez bien mes cœurs ? »

Iris lui est tombée dessus :

« Dis, Mae, tu as su quand, ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ? »

« Tu sais, Iris, je crois que je voulais faire ce que ma mère n'avait pas fait… Je ne savais pas comment, mais je savais qu'elle avait eu raison de les quitter…. Et je pensais que peut-être que ça ne suffisait pas… qu'il me fallait continuer son œuvre…»

« C'était très ambitieux, non ? » a demandé Iris presque rougissante dans la demi-obscurité. Je me suis demandé où elle voulait en venir.

« C'était pas aussi clair que ça, c'était comme une révolte en moi », a répondu Mae. « Un peu téméraire aussi, sans doute la raison pour laquelle j'ai fini à Gryffondor ! »

« Le Choipeau a hésité ? » a insisté ma sœur.

« Hum, il a réfléchi… mais il ne m'a rien proposé d'autres. Il a dit un truc comme quoi j'avais besoin de renforcer mon courage plus que tout autre chose, si je me rappelle bien… Pourquoi toutes ces questions, ma petite fleur ? Tu as encore le temps, tu sais… »

« Comme ça », a répondu Iris. Mais comme tout le monde sait bien chez nous que Iris ne dit rien « comme ça », ça a fait un drôle de silence après. Finalement, Mae a repris d'une voix un peu rêveuse :

« C'est une bataille, Iris… un combat contre tout ce qui fait le jeu des adeptes de la magie noire : les préjugés, les secrets, les passe-droits… Ceux qui voudraient oublier qu'existent des loups-garous, des sirènes, des géants, des centaures… Ceux qui voudraient nier que la magie est dans toutes les formes de vie… »

Ça n'avait rien d'idées nouvelles, vous l'imaginez bien. Mais nous ne l'avions jamais entendu dire d'une manière si personnelle. On n'a rien trouvé à répondre, ni Iris, ni moi. Mae a pourtant continué :

« C'est aussi ça qui m'a reconduite à la Division quand vous avez eu cinq ans. Cette bataille, jamais terminée… Je sais… » Sa voix s'est bizarrement étranglée à ce moment là et j'ai retenu mon souffle. « En fait, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je me rappelle que ça n'a pas été facile pour vous, d'accepter que je ne sois plus là, que je sois partie parfois plusieurs jours d'affilée… Et sans doute sans votre Papa, sans son amour, sans son soutien… je n'en aurais pas été capable... »

Iris a murmuré qu'on était fier d'elle et je me suis senti, comme souvent, incapable d'exprimer mes sentiments avec des mots. Alors, je me suis glissé hors de mon lit et je l'ai serrée très fort. Iris n'a pas mis trois secondes pour me rejoindre. Mae a conclu :

« Pour répondre à ta question, Iris, Oui, c'est sans doute très ambitieux… mais est-ce moins ambitieux de vouloir enseigner quand on est un loup-garou ? Est-ce moins ambitieux que de faire de vous quatre des sorciers intègres ? Il n'y pas de petites batailles mais des combats quotidiens, tous importants… »

Ce soir, en me souvenant de ces paroles et en les gravant dans mon journal, j'espère bien que je saurais faire de n'importe qu'elle maison une bataille dont Mae sera fière.

00

Londres le 1er septembre 2005

Demain matin, on va prendre le Poudlard Express et, demain soir, je saurai. Je saurai quelle peut être ma place dans la saga familiale…. J'en peux plus d'attendre et j'essaie de m'endormir en me disant que même un Poufsouffle pourra leur être utile.

Le réveil sonne enfin et Mae entre dans notre chambre en disant qu'il ne faut pas qu'on traîne même si on est déjà à Londres. Je referme vite le petit sac à dos qui renferme ma baguette, le roman que je n'ai pas terminé, une provision de sucreries et de blagues diverses fournies aimablement par Harry hier soir… Je glisse encore son cadeau et je termine par mon uniforme flambant neuf que je mettrai dans le train. Mon cœur bat bizarrement fort.

Le cadeau d'Harry…

Mae était surprise de le voir arriver chez nous hier soir sans prévenir. Harry lui a gaiement expliqué qu'il était là pour voir ses employeurs et que comme Cyrus finissait des recherches de terrain au Brésil, il n'allait pas « laisser les petits sans grand frère pour les accompagner sur le chemin de Poudlard ».

Mae a ri en entendant cela évidemment. Iris dans son dos a levé les yeux au ciel – elle déteste qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle est la benjamine de la famille.

Il n'était pas venu seul- une fille, enfin une femme, une jeune femme était avec lui. Honnêtement, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi jolie. Elle a un drôle de nom, Brunissande Desfées (j'ai demandé à Mae comment ça s'écrivait après) Une Française – encore une Française ! a commenté Iris plus tard, faisant allusion au fait que trois des cinq dernières petites amies d'Harry était françaises. Je sais pas pourquoi Iris a l'air de prendre ça pour de la concurrence déloyale.

« C'est une cousine éloignée d'Aliénor », a-t-il encore expliqué – il avait l'air un peu gêné, Mae a eu l'air de comprendre pourquoi. Ladite Brunissande a souri – elle a un sacré sourire…

Tous les trois ont parlé un moment de politique monétaire britannique, de coopération européenne en matière financière, des investissements des Godelins en Asie et d'autres sujets aussi passionnants jusqu'au moment où Harry a dit :

« Tu imagines bien, Mae, que je ne suis pas venu ici seulement pour discuter avec toi ! »

« Est-ce que tu serais en train de me demander, au mépris de tout respect pour ta mère adoptive, de sortir, Harry ? »

Elle souriait en disant ça, est-il utile de le préciser ?

Harry lui a rendu son sourire pour toute réponse et Mae a obtempéré en maugréant – toujours pour rire – sur le manque de respect de la jeunesse. C'est là que Harry nous a donné à chacun les bonbons et les farces et attrapes qui venaient du meilleur fournisseur chinois – Intéressante concurrence aux produits de Fred et George, je reconnais. On s'est évidemment jeté dessus mais comme les explications étaient en chinois, il a fallu que Brunissande et Harry nous expliquent. Iris a pris des notes.

On remerciait encore quand Harry a sorti deux autres paquets de son sac – un doré et un argenté. On s'est regardé avec Iris parce qu'on avait rarement vu Harry aussi solennel.

« Je sais que Cyrus aurait aimé être là… On a presque failli attendre Noël mais on était d'accord que vous deviez les avoir le plus tôt possible… Quand j'ai appris que j'allais être à Londres au bon moment, je l'ai contacté et il a fini par reconnaître que je pouvais exercer ce qu'il a qualifié de sempiternel droit d'aînesse… »

On a souri parce qu'on l'entendait presque dire ça, mais quand il m'a lancé le paquet doré alors que l'argenté arrivait dans les mains d'Iris, on était très intrigué, l'un comme l'autre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Harry et Cyrus avaient toujours été attentionnés et généreux avec nous mais l'introduction faisait penser à quelque chose de spécial. Mais j'avais beau y réfléchir, je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait être.

Le paquet était assez léger, souple, ne faisait aucun bruit quand je l'agitais près de mon oreille…J'ai pas pu attendre longtemps, j'ai déchiré le papier doré très vite et je l'ai sentie sous mes doigts : La Cape.

« Harry ! »

Mon grand frère m'a souri mais il était très ému lui aussi. Et puis, immédiatement, j'ai compris ce que renfermait le paquet argenté. D'ailleurs, Iris murmurait à son tour un « Harry » impressionné en dégageant la carte du philosophe de son emballage.

On avait grandi avec ces trucs. On avait vu Harry et Cyrus disparaître sous la cape des dizaines de fois, entendu des centaines des histoires à propos de la Carte des Philosophes qui représentait Poudlard, ses passages et ses habitants – même et, surtout, après qu'ils aient tous les deux terminé leurs études. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là, on connaissait des histoires remontant à la jeunesse de Papa et de ses copains les Maraudeurs ; on savait qu'il y avait eu une autre carte avant celle-ci….

On s'est de nouveau entreregardé Iris et moi et on l'a dit en même temps : « Merci ! »

« De rien… On a pensé que vous sauriez en faire bon usage » On a murmuré que oui mais Harry continuait. « C'était dommage de les savoir inutilement rangés au fond de malles…Mais, même s'il est sans doute inutile de le préciser, je dois vous mettre en garde : Papa serait obligé de vous les confisquer su vous vous faisiez prendre avec… »

« Il ne sait pas ? » a demandé Iris.

« Bien sûr que si », a répondu Harry, avec un grand sourire complice. « Le contraire aurait été irresponsable de ma part et trop dangereux… pour tous les quatre ! »

Oui, sans doute Papa les aurait lynchés sur un coup comme cela !

« On fera gaffe, Harry », j'ai promis.

« Vous allez faire mieux que ça », il a ajouté. « Vous allez en profiter à mort, OK ? »

En fermant mon sac et en le mettant sur mon dos, je souris. Harry n'avait pas parlé de Maé mais Iris et moi étions tombés d'accord hier soir en nous couchant pour penser qu'elle n'était sans doute pas au courant…

000

Poudlard, le 2 Septembre 2005

Iris a été appelée avant moi. Quand Severus a posé le Choipeau sur sa tête, j'ai vraiment retenu mon souffle. Ça a duré longtemps, bien plus longtemps que pour tous les autres avant elle et j'ai senti mon cœur battre d'inquiétude et de curiosité mêlées.

Finalement, le Choipeau s'est redressé et a clamé l'inimaginable : Serpentard !

Ça a fait un joli silence dans la Grande Salle et moi, je me suis dit que j'étais décidément un sinistre crétin – ce qui compromettait nettement mes chances d'être réparti dans la studieuse maison des Serdaigle.

Iris s'est dirigée, droite et fière, vers la table de sa nouvelle maison où l'accueillaient des applaudissements mesurés. Je me suis dit qu'ils ne savaient ce qui les attendait les serpents parce que Iris, c'est pas le genre a abandonné les batailles !

J'ai voulu regarder les réactions à la table des Professeurs – c'était étrange de ne pas entendre leurs commentaires comme toutes les autres années – mais quelqu'un m'a poussé dans le dos et j'ai réalisé que Severus m'avait déjà appelé. Ça commençait bien !

Je me suis dépêché d'aller me percher sur le tabouret. Mes pensées continuaient d'aller à ma sœur, ma sacrée petite sœur, qui avait si bien caché son jeu – enfin, c'était sans doute moi qui n'avais pas voulu voir ! Puisque, ça me paraissait maintenant évident, tous dans ma famille l'avait deviné avant moi !

Le tissu en glissant sur mon front m'a ramené à mon propre cas.

« Un autre Lupin », a murmuré le Choipeau à mon seul bénéfice, « un autre mélange... hum, celui-ci aussi a de l'ambition mais… mais il a surtout un sacré courage… le courage d'être lui-même... Tu devrais te plaire à Gryffondor ! »

Je me suis levé sans en croire mes oreilles et Severus a dû m'indiquer dans quelle direction aller ! La table des lions m'applaudissaient à tout rompre – il est vrai que j'avais déjà des copains parmi les deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Je me suis assis parmi eux, souriant bêtement, mais mes pensées étaient ailleurs : Je revoyais le papier doré que j'avais joyeusement et innocemment déchiré la veille et j'ai éclaté de rire en pensant que j'avais été aussi aveugle pour moi que pour Iris.

Mes yeux sont allés vers Papa qui visiblement n'attendait que cela pour lever son verre vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je lui ai rendu la pareille en songeant que les Lupins, après tout, avait un mauvais rapport avec la Divination…

0000

Voilà des pistes sur comment je vois la suite de leur vie familiale…   
C'est ni exhaustif ni exclusif, bien sûr…

Encore une fois, je remercie ici **Alixe **et **Vert** qui ont été de toutes mes idées bizarres, de tous mes doutes et de tous mes conflits avec les participes passés…

Et puis je vous serre tous sur mon cœur, vous, les fidèles reviewers comme les moins fidèles et sans oublier les étonnamment silencieux dont la trace électronique laisse perplexe…

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, j'en ai pas complètement fini avec l'écriture potterienne… Je compte finir _Ruptures d'un processus linéaire_ – plus d'excuse ! – avant de vous proposer une autre histoire remusienne (en sortirai-je un jour ?) dans laquelle pour l'instant Fénoire tient fermement la plume… J'ai aussi en tête un petit défi… bref… on aura l'occasion de se reparler !

Si vous avez envie de laisser votre mail avec votre review….  
J'adorerai vous répondre !


	41. Victorieux passages

**L'inné et l'acquis**

Je sais que vous ne vous y attendiez pas. Mais le dernier chapitre de _Ruptures_ ne veut pas trouver sa fin, et je me suis promise promise de pas commencer _Vingt-cinq jours d'humanité_ avant. Voici comment je contourne mes propres règles; en vous racontant deux trois trucs que je sais des jumeaux.

Dédiés à Guézanne et à Lilas - un peu de réponse – j'espère – à toutes vos questions.

Dette éternelle à Alixe - faut-il le répéter ?

Un grand clin d'oeil à tout le monde en fait !

* * *

**Victorieux passages**

Iris se glissa subrepticement dans le passage. Elle avait entendu la voix de Anaxagoras LaFabull de loin et elle n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur lui en train de pavaner avec son insigne de préfet sur le torse et ses fans pour rire à ses mauvaises blagues; pis encore, seul, il risquait encore de lui proposer de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard et, franchement, elle préférait rester enfermée dans la bibliothèque tous les dimanches jusqu'à la fin de l'année, plutôt que de s'afficher aux côtés de ce prétentieux agressif.

Clic, le passage était refermé. Et personne ne saurait qu'elle l'avait emprunté, pensa-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction. Mais un souffle retenu dans son dos la figea sur place : il y avait quelqu'un dans le passage. Pourtant, combien de personnes en connaissaient l'existence ?

En se retournant très lentement, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir la Carte du Philosophe avec elle pour voir qui se trouvait tapi dans le noir. Insidieusement, des tas d'histoires et de légendes sur Poudlard, lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle se sentit frissonner.

Allons, Iris, allons, tu vas pas t'enfuir tout de même ! - s'interdit-elle. Si c'était papa ou un prof qui se cachait là, il serait déjà sorti pour t'engueuler ! Ça ne peut être qu'un élève…. Avec pas plus de raisons que toi de se trouver là ! Tu risques quoi ?

Un peu rassérénée, elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche. « Lumos. » Elle avait à peine murmuré malgré tout, et le halo lumineux était à la hauteur de sa conviction. Il éclairait néanmoins suffisamment ses pas pour qu'elle s'avance dans le boyau de pierre. La respiration était à chaque pas plus claire, plus oppressée aussi. Il y avait quelqu'un, assis sur le sol dans une niche sur la droite ; quelqu'un de brun et, si on en croyait son écharpe, un Gryffondor. La lumière lui fit lever la tête et Iris ne put retenir une exclamation :

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Kane ? »

« Et toi », marmonna son frère en rebaissant la tête. Iris ne l'avait entre-aperçu que quelques secondes, mais elle en avait assez vu pour rétorquer :

« Moi, je ne cache pas une poussée de furoncles !»

« Ça va passer », répondit Kane sur le même ton que précédemment.

Iris s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau.

« Tout seul ? » demanda-t-elle sceptique.

« La dernière fois… c'est parti »

« La… Qui est-ce, Kane ? »

Son frère se contenta de soupirer, et Iris fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est encore LaFabull ! Qu'est-ce que t'es encore allé lui dire pour qu'il s'en prenne à toi !»

« Rien. »

« Bien sûr, tu te promenais sagement dans les couloirs et il t'est tombé dessus et t'as jeté un sortilège ! »

« Oui. »

Il n'y avait même pas de sarcasme dans la voix de son frère.

« Quoi ! Sans rien dire ? »

Kane haussa les épaules mais releva la tête. Dans la douce lumière de la baguette, ses yeux gris, identiques aux siens, brillaient un peu trop fort.

« Si. Il a dit que les Lupin apprendraient tous qui il est. ».ui résists yeux gris, identiques aux siens, '.

se trouvait, tapi dans le noir.

« Oh celui-là ! il va m'en… »

« Non, Iris, non. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne vas pas lui faire le plaisir de t'occuper de lui ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand je pense que c'est toi, la Serpentard. Mais parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut ! » - affirma Kane avec plus d'animation que précédemment.

Iris réfléchit et finit par admettre :

« Sans doute, mais il peut quand même pas s'en sortir comme ça ? »

« Tu envisages quoi ? Une vendetta ? » - demanda son frère dans un soupir, presque narquois. Mais Iris le connaissait mieux que ça.

« T'es en train de me dire que tu ne t'es pas défendu ? »

« Aucune envie que Severus ou que Longdubat, pire encore que Papa, n'interviennent », reconnut Kane tranquillement.

Iris grimaça. C'était toujours compliqué et désagréable de voir les directeurs de maison s'en mêler ; et en l'occurrence, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils en réfèrent à leur supérieur, d'autant plus que ce dernier était le père de la victime. Surtout que le premier se prenait pour leur oncle et que le second était un copain de leur frère aîné... Mais, quand même !

« Donc, tu te laisses faire », éternua-t-elle.

« Donc je ne lui donne pas le plaisir d'hurler partout qu'on est des... qu'on profite de notre situation.. »

« Mouais… tu ne crois pas qu'il va se faire le même plaisir de dire que pour un Gryffondor, t'es un sacré couard ? »

« Faudrait qu'il en ait la preuve », contra toujours serein Kane. « Or personne sauf toi ne me verra comme ça. »

S'il y avait une chose qu'il fallait admettre, c'est que Kane était têtu. Personne dans la famille Lupin n'était particulièrement accommodant, mais Kane était sans doute un des pires !

« Et le dîner ? » essaya-t-elle malgré tout.

« Tu diras que je travaille. »

Et comme Kane était un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion, ça n'étonnerait personne. Iris soupira malgré tout : ça ne lui semblait vraiment pas juste.

« Tu vas rester là ? »

« Jusqu'à que ça passe », confirma Kane avec un air résolu qui n'offrait pas beaucoup de marges de négociations.

« Je vais t'apporter à manger », décida sa sœur.

« Et Linky va poser toutes les questions qu'il ne faut pas… » objecta encore Kane.

« Mais… »

« J'irai moi même quand je serai présentable. »

« Alors…je ne peux rien faire ? »

« M'apporter un livre ? »

000

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer.

C'était un crève cœur de voir Kane éviter tout nouvel affrontement – généralement en se terrant dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune de Gryffondors. Il ne semblait même pas penser que se déplacer avec des amis pouvait suffire à éviter tout dérapage. Après réflexion, Iris lui donnait raison. En plus, c'était peut-être de sa faute à elle si l'affaire ne paraissait pas prête de se clore.

Mais aussi, est-ce qu'elle aurait pu agir différemment ?

De fait, faire comme si de rien n'était – la stratégie de Kane - n'avait pas duré vingt-quatre heures. Dès le lendemain soir, tout Poudlard ne parlait que de ça :

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? » lui avait demandé Ma-Li, descendant vers les cachots de Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? » avait répondu Iris du ton le plus détaché qu'elle put.

« On dit que LaFabull a eu le dessus sur ton frère dans un duel… » - chuchota son amie, l'air un peu embarrassée.

Peut-être parce que, pour Ma-Li, les relations entre les deux jumeaux tenaient de l'énigme. Peut-être parce que pour la jeune fille qui ne pouvait pas s'enorgueillir d'une famille puissante et respectée, Iris Lupin, avec sa confiance en elle et son aura de fille du directeur et d'une fameuse Auror, avait été une providence cinq ans plus tôt. Peut-être parce qu'elle était gênée d'avoir l'air de colporter des rumeurs. Mais Iris n'était pas dupe :

« Un duel, rien que ça ! » avait-elle éternué, rejetant sa cascade de cheveux mordorés en arrière d'un geste méprisant.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » - avait demandé son amie les sourcils froncés.

« Moi je dis qu'un septième année, sans doute pas seul, contre un cinquième année, même doué, c'est pas un duel », avait affirmé Iris assez fort. Puisqu'on en était aux rumeurs. « C'est une embuscade ! »

Un peu impressionnée, Ma-Li avait demandé timidement :

« Tu confirmes ? »

« Jamais de la vie. »

« Alors… »

« Simple précision théorique… s'il s'était passé quelque chose, ça n'aurait rien eu d'un duel, non ? »

« On dit que ton frère s'est pas défendu », était alors intervenue Sirpa, avec son inimitable air détaché. Peut-être que ses amies en disaient long sur sa place dans la Maison Vert et Argent, songea Iris. La fille de l'ambassadeur de Finlande et la petite sorcière d'origine chinoise… un pied dedans, un pied dehors…

« Eh bien, on ne manque pas d'imagination ! » - avait conclu Iris sans même frémir

« Il ne s'est rien passé ? » avait insisté Sirpa.

« Tu crois que je ne le saurais pas ? » l'avait défiée Iris.

« Je me demande si tu nous le dirais », avait répondu la Finlandaise.

« Taisez-vous, voilà LaFabull ! » avait chuchoté Ma-Li.

Cette scène–là n'était qu'un incident parmi d'autres – des insinuations, des regards, des silences et, toujours, Kane qui refusait tout net d'en parler avec elle. Ça faisait quatre jours que Iris se répétait qu'il fallait en finir, sans trouver comment s'y prendre.

Aller voir papa était exclus ; ça ferait des histoires à n'en plus finir et, d'une certaine façon, c'était trahir Kane. Iris n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que leur père pourrait dire du choix de son frère - ne pas répondre lui paraissait très étrange, presque « pas Lupin ». Mais Kane serait complètement humilié si Remus lui donnait tort.

Le même raisonnement valait pour Mae.

Elle avait aussi pensé à aller dénoncer LaFabull auprès de Severus. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'aurait crue et qu'il aurait trouvé une réponse apte à ménager toutes les parties pour autant qu'il veuille bien le faire. La question était : voudrait-il le faire ? Ce qui ramenait au raisonnement précédent, c'est-à-dire : nulle part.

Elle-même en était réduite à calculer tous ses déplacements en fonction de LaFabull et de ses petits amis. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas joué l'innocente très longtemps :

« Alors, alors… on a réfléchi ? » avait demandé le surlendemain du soi-disant duel le jeune homme, en s'asseyant, sans même lui demander si ça la gênait, à la table de la salle commune où elle faisait ses devoirs

« A quoi donc ? » avait-elle demandé sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. Ça pouvait paraître hautain, mais Iris trouvait relativement humiliant de devoir jouer en permanence la comédie.

« A ma proposition », avait répondu LaFabull, grand prince.

« Je croyais avoir été claire, LaFabull. Il n'en est pas question »

« Non ? »

« Non. »

La salle commune de Serpentard derrière eux bruissait de chuchotements.

« Je préférerais encore avoir la tête couverte de furoncles », ajouta-t-elle, incapable de retenir la provocation. Ce n'était peut-être pas très sage, mais LaFabull pouvait difficilement l'attaquer au vu et au su de tous.

De fait, il était assez pâle quand il siffla entre ses dents :

« Vous vous croyez très forts, tous les deux, hein ? mais j'aurais le dernier mot ! Faudra pas venir vous plaindre ! »

Non, il était urgent d'agir. Il fallait un conseil. Un conseil de quelqu'un qui en sache plus long qu'eux sur la vie, sur Poudlard… Quelqu'un qui comprendrait leur situation tordue… Et Iris faillit se mettre des baffes : pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! Cyrus ! évidemment, Cyrus ! Il était leur grand frère, il était son parrain… et il lui avait écrit il n'y avait même pas une semaine ! Il était grand temps de lui répondre ! Elle monta quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir – personne n'était là - et fonça vers sa table de nuit. Le parchemin de Cyrus était là…

_Salut Môme..._

Sans doute aurait-elle 40 ans, que Cyrus continuerait à l'appeler Môme ! pensa Iris avec un agacement mêlé d'affection.

_L'année est bien entamée maintenant, et il doit presque faire un temps acceptable dans votre glacière écossaise ! Ginny a mis des semaines à se remettre de notre séjour de Noël. Vraiment, on devient de vrais Brésiliens ! _

_On revient de quatre semaines en famille en forêt. C'était magique –oui, oui, je sais, on devrait l'interdire celle-là… - J'ai vraiment maintenant des relations très cordiales avec un chaman et j'ai ramené de quoi écrire au moins 6 articles. Mais avant ça, je veux travailler avec un avocat ici pour bien faire reconnaître qu'il s'agit de savoirs magiques indigènes et qu'ils doivent être rémunérés pour leur apport à la science magique….  
_

Iris sauta le long plaidoyer sur les droits des Indiens la honteuse spoliation de leurs connaissances ancestrales par des pseudo-découvreurs sans scrupules – il y avait des moments où Cyrus semblait oublier qu'elle l'avait quasiment toujours entendu dire ça !

_Ginny et les enfants se sont éclatés ! Imagine Candido et Esperanza se baignant dans le fleuve et courant dans le village, tout nus ! Ils ont été un peu malheureux de notre retour à la civilisation !  
_

Iris ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la mention de ses neveux de quatre et deux ans. Tous deux mêlaient les cheveux noirs de Cyrus aux yeux noisette et aux tâches de rousseurs de Ginny. Candido était un petit monsieur, qui posait des tonnes de questions dans les deux langues qu'il maîtrisait avec une gravité sérieuse et faisait fondre son oncle et sa tante. Esperanza qui le suivait partout en trébuchant, promettait d'avoir tout le caractère qu'un mélange Black, Lupin, Weasley pouvait provoqué, et Iris les imaginait mieux qu'elle ne visualisait le village amazonien.

_Mais je me rends compte que vous n'êtes jamais venus en forêt ! et, je me promets d'organiser quelque chose la prochaine fois que vous viendrez – avec ou sans les parents. Pense à l'enfer vert comme disent les Moldus quand Poudlard te paraîtra trop étroit._

_Ecris-moi ! raconte-moi comment tu en fais baver aux petits serpents ! Fais une bise aux parents et fais une blague à notre rat de bibliothèque préféré ! _

_Cyrus.  
_

Iris reposa la lettre avec des sentiments mitigés. Elle ne doutait pas que Cyrus s'intéresserait à leurs problèmes, mais elle avait aussi une vision assez claire de ce qu'il proposerait : des représailles directes et spectaculaires. Il ajouterait un truc comme quoi Remus, même quand il râlait, comprenait très bien, et il menacerait Kane de ne plus être son frère s'il ne se battait pas…ou un truc du même genre. Elle roula le parchemin en décidant que Cyrus n'était pas la bonne option. Il n'avait pas la même complicité avec Kane qu'avec elle. Et, Kane prendrait sans doute assez mal les conseils de Cyrus.

Ce serait sans doute différent si Harry intervenait, pensa-t-elle encore. Harry était le parrain de Kane et il ne se moquait pas – enfin moins systématiquement - de la relation spéciale que son jumeau entretenait depuis tout petit avec les livres.

Iris ne savait pas si cette histoire était vraie ; elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, mais elle l'avait entendue tant de fois qu'elle faisait partie de ses propres souvenirs sur son enfance : un jour, Mae faisait des courses avec eux quatre, des courses de rentrée pour les grands. Dans la cohue et l'excitation, ils étaient partis de Fleury et Boots sans se rendre compte qu'ils laissaient Kane derrière eux.

En fait, Mae, pensait qu'il était avec Harry ; Harry qu'il était avec Mae, et Cyrus avait mis pas mal de temps à faire attention à ce que Iris essayait de lui dire. Quand ils étaient revenus en courant dans la librairie, ils avaient trouvé Kane, assis sous une table, tournant délicatement les pages d'un volume de défense contre les forces du mal avancé, cillant à peine à la vue des créatures horribles qui s'animaient à chaque page. Pendant des années, Cyrus avait régulièrement affirmé que la passion de Kane pour les livres venait de ce traumatisme.

Jusqu'au jour où Harry y avait mis un terme en assénant: « si tu continues, ce sera toi, le traumatisme ».

Iris hocha la tête avec conviction. Oui, Harry serait sans doute une meilleure option.

Sans trop attendre, elle s'empara du set de correspondance que grand-mère Andromedra lui avait offert à Noël, leva sa plume et resta bloquée. Comment commencer ça ? Iris se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment écrit à Harry si ce n'est pour son anniversaire ou pour la nouvelle année, et sans doute pour des billets très courts portant sur des rendez-vous ou la mise au point de fêtes familiales. Comment commencer ? « Cher Harry » ? Ça faisait pas un peu cruche ? Elle chercha d'autre chose mais finalement, elle abandonna et opta pour le cruche.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà écrit comme ça pour te demander conseils. En fait, je suis même à peu près sûre du contraire. Tu vas sans doute être surpris mais pourtant tu es la seule personne vers laquelle je peux me tourner._

A ce stade, Iris se demanda si le début n'était pas trop grandiloquent. Elle allait recommencer quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son réveil et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une demi-heure avant de devoir retourner en cours. Elle décida que le style importait moins que l'avis qu'elle espérait et se remit à écrire sans plus s'interroger sur son style.

_Je t'écris donc parce que j'ai besoin d'un conseil ou, plus exactement nous avons besoin d'un conseil - et je suis sûre que Kane, têtu comme il est, ne le fera pas._

Iris se dit que Harry ne pourrait pas la contredire sur ce point. Kane était un entêté. Bon, fallait en venir au but, parce que Vector n'attendrait pas :

_On est tous les deux coincés parce qu'un imbécile de septième année de ma maison veut sortir avec moi et s'en prend sur Kane à chaque fois que je lui dis non. Kane a décidé qu'il ne se passait rien, mais moi, je trouve que ça prend des proportions embêtantes. Je ne veux pas aller en parler à papa pour des raisons que, je pense, tu comprendras._

_Est-ce que toi, tu aurais une idée de la manière d'intervenir, de protéger Kane… sans que ça devienne une affaire diplomatique ? _

_Je dois me dépêcher d'aller en cours alors je n'entre pas plus dans les détails, mais j'attends ta réponse. Embrasse Brunissande et Cael pour moi. _

_Iris._

000

Dire que Iris attendit la réponse de Harry avec impatience aurait été un euphémisme. Quand l'énorme hibou du courrier international se posa devant elle, elle faillit renverser son bol de céréales dans son empressement à l'accueillir.

« Encore une lettre de ton frère », remarqua Sirpa.

« De l'autre… »

Sirpa et Ma-Li se dévisagèrent.

« Tu veux dire… Harry ? » chuchota la seconde.

Iris n'eut pas besoin de les regarder pour vérifier que l'évocation même du Survivant les impressionnait autant que d'habitude. Depuis longtemps, elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour changer ce genre de réaction, à part les inviter à le rencontrer un jour. Elle-même était trop occupée à faire sauter les sceaux chinois pour s'en inquiéter de toutes les façons.

_Salut Iris,_

_C'est vrai que je ne crois pas que tu m'aies déjà écrit aussi longuement – et je doute d'avoir fait le premier pas de mon côté. C'est un drôle de paradoxe, non ? Les parents voulaient sans doute renforcer les liens d'une famille un peu disparate en nous nommant Cyrus et moi, parrains. Et il semble qu'on ait pris tellement notre rôle au sérieux qu'on s'est spécialisé chacun dans son filleul._

_Alors bravo, petite sœur ! Bravo pour avoir pris les devants et bousculer cet ordre établi et sans doute un peu ridicule. Je ne sais pas exactement d'ailleurs pourquoi tu disqualifies Cyrus dans cette affaire. Il en aurait des choses à dire, je crois, sur comment réagir face à un frère un peu trop secret, ou apparemment trop sage. Mais bon tu me demandes mon avis, et je suis honoré. Je ne vais pas me défiler._

_Comme ça, un jeune homme un peu arrogant te poursuit. J'ai envie de te dire d'abord que ça ne m'étonne pas parce que tu as de quoi en faire rêver plus d'un – c'est d'ailleurs le commentaire mot pour mot de Brunissande. Maintenant, je comprends aussi que tu es relativement insensible à ses avances – il faut dire qu'il semble employer de curieuses méthodes de drague, même si tu as été passablement elliptique sur la question. Alors, j'ai d'abord envie de te rappeler les histoires de mes parents biologiques qui se sont si cordialement détestés que, quand ils ont appris à se connaître, ils se sont mariés. Je me rappelle que tu aimais bien que Papa les raconte. Mais sans doute, tu ne vas pas apprécier le parallèle à sa juste valeur. _

_Continuons. Tu me dis ensuite que je vais comprendre que tu n'ailles pas voir Papa. Eh bien, oui et non. Je sais que c'est toujours très gênant d'avoir l'air d'utiliser sa proximité avec l'équipe enseignante. Sauf que dans le cas qui nous occupe, tu t'interdis deux fois ce que ferait quiconque : demander l'arbitrage des profs et demander l'aide de tes parents. Et ce n'est pas parce les premiers et les seconds sont quasiment les mêmes que tu dois rester sans aide. D'accord, tu as tes grands frères mais on est l'un et l'autre un peu loin quand même pour être très efficaces._

_Enfin, tu t'inquiètes visiblement pour Kane – encore que, là encore, tu es relativement elliptique sur le pourquoi et le comment. Si je lis entre les lignes, ce galant éconduit se venge sur Kane et, puisque personne n'a encore rien remarqué – d'ailleurs, j'en doute et j'imagine Papa se désespérant que vous ne veniez pas le voir – vous devez planquer tout ça. A te relire, c'est la décision de Kane._

_Je ne sais pas si je me représente bien la situation, mais il me semble que le choix est ici. Soit les attaques du jeune homme sont de plus en plus dangereuses, et il me semble qu'il faut sortir de l'affrontement caché et demander une intervention supérieure ; soit ce n'est pas si grave et j'aurais alors tendance à faire confiance à Kane – après tout, nul doute de son courage et de son intelligence._

_Dans tous les cas, il me semble que c'est à toi de d'évaluer la gravité de la situation et d'aller jusqu'au bout de la décision que tu prendras. Et tu nous as déjà montré que tu étais capable de le faire._

_Bon, je ne sais pas si je suis très utile. Je viens à Londres bientôt – je ne sais pas encore la date et j'essaierais de passer vous voir. Ça sera sans doute plus pratique pour continuer cette conversation. _

_De grosses bises_

_Harry._

_Brunissande t'embrasse. Cael t'a fait un dessin – je crois que c'est une licorne..._

Iris faillit jeter la lettre par terre. Mais franchement, quelle idée de lui faire la leçon comme ça ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Imaginer Papa n'ayant rien de mieux à faire que de se désespérer dans son bureau qu'ils ne viennent pas leur raconter leurs petites histoires ! Quelle stupidité ! Et faire confiance à Kane à cause de son courage et son intelligence – et elle, alors ? Elle était pleutre et bête ? Sans parler de ce qu'en avait dit « mot pour mot » Brunissande. Sa belle-soeur était peut-être une très belle femme, très distinguée, venant d'une très vieille famille sorcière cathare, mais Iris n'avait aucune envie d'imaginer Harry en train de lire sa lettre à haute voix à sa femme ! Elle ne jeta même pas un regard au dessin maladroit de son neveu de trois ans - c'était pourtant elle qui l'avait emmené voir une licorne dans le parc de Poudlard lors de leur dernier séjour - et fourra le tout dans son sac, se levant brusquement, incapable de continuer son petit-déjeuner.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'elle se heurta à Anaxagoras.

« Eh bien, et moi qui avais l'impression que tu m'évitais, Lupin ! »

Iris inspira, certaine que si elle répondait trop vite ses mots allaient sans doute dépasser sa pensée.

« Quelle idée », marmonna-t-elle, ayant l'étrange impression d'entendre Kane.

« Des soucis ? » - demanda Mornings, à la droite de LaFabull, l'air goguenard.

« Rien de plus que deux connards sur mon chemin », articula Iris en levant la tête. Ils blêmirent, et elle s'en félicita. C'était peut-être ça l'idée, les provoquer dans un lieu tellement public que l'issue était certaine. Même si ça me vaut des années de retenue de Severus, décida-t-elle.

Mais LaFabull sembla lire en elle.

« Ne crois pas qu'on change si vite les règles du jeu… On se retrouvera, Lupin », asséna-t-il sèchement en entraînant son ombre.

Ma-Li et Sirpa, la seconde d'après, furent à ses côtés.

« Tu vas devenir infréquentable », décida la Finlandaise.

Iris ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Pourtant, vous savez quoi ? Je me sens beaucoup mieux ! »

« Y'avait quoi dans la lettre ? » s'enquit Ma-Li.

« Des conneries », marmonna Iris en se rembrunissant. Et elle ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

En entrant, elle vit que Kane s'était mis seul à une table, et elle accepta l'invitation. Aucun de leurs condisciples ne s'en étonna vraiment. Après cinq années scolaires, les deux maisons s'étaient habituées à ce que les deux jumeaux Lupin, à première vue si dissemblables, soient si proches. Il était même une rumeur à Poudlard qui disait que jamais deux promotions de maisons si traditionnellement opposées n'avaient eu de meilleures relations que les leurs.

« Salut », souffla Iris, en se glissant sur le banc à côté de lui.

« ça va ? » s'enquit Kane en levant le nez de son livre – comme s'il ne le connaissait pas déjà par cœur !- s'agaça sa sœur en sortant le sien. Severus n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Tu t'inquiètes de Nax ? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude », répondit Kane, « plus de la tête que tu faisais après avoir reçu du courrier… »

Il y avait peut-être quelque chose de vrai dans la remarque de Harry : il était sans doute illusoire penser de cacher quelque chose à Poudlard. Maintenant, il allait falloir trouver une bonne réponse.

« Cyrus… » - mentit-elle, avec un aplomb serpentaresque. « Il… il dit que je suis trop jeune pour venir… les voir seule pendant les vacances ! »

« Les voir seule pendant les vacances », répéta Kane d'un air tellement abasourdi qu'Iris faillit rougir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente d'entendre le pas sonore de Severus et la porte claquer derrière lui.

« Bonjour, aujourd'hui...aujourd'hui nous allons approfondir les sorts de défense magique… » - annonça ce dernier sans autre préambule en faisant face à la classe. En d'autres circonstances, Iris, qui adorait le duel, aurait été tout ouïe. Ce jour-là, elle regardait son professeur sans le voir, douloureusement consciente des regards soupçonneux que Kane lui jetait à la dérobée.

« Tu lui as demandé devenir toute seule au Brésil ? » répéta Kane, incapable visiblement de penser à autre chose. Il y avait une douleur palpable dans sa voix. Qu'elle ait pu faire un tel projet, l'exclure si sûrement de ces projets, le blessait visiblement.

« Pas exactement », répondit-elle finalement.

« Vraiment ? »

« … au-delà du duel estudiantin, ces sortilèges sont les garants de votre sécurité…même dans un monde en paix comme celui où vous avez la chance de grandir, vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer des créatures maléfiques, des sorciers mal intentionnés… » - continuait Severus en circulant entre les travées.

En général, Iris adorait l'écouter « faire peur aux petits enfants » mais, ce jour-là, ses pensées étaient loin du cours : que pourrait-elle dire ou faire pour que Kane oublie rapidement cette histoire stupide qu'elle avait inventée de toutes pièces. Le mieux était peut-être de revenir à la vérité par des moyens détournés.

« Il a dit par contre que quand on viendra tous, on irait en Amazonie… » reprit-elle en dosant l'enthousiasme dans sa voix. Kane y résistait mal, elle le savait, et s'il souriait, c'était gagné. « Il a rencontré un chaman qui... »

« Je vois que Mademoiselle Lupin pense tout savoir des différents sortilèges de bouclier… »

Iris sursauta et, cette fois, s'empourpra.

« Excusez-nous, professeur », murmura-t-elle.

« Vous demanderez donc à votre fameux parrain quel type de bouclier emploient les sorciers amazoniens – puisque le sujet à l'air de vous intéresser plus que mon cours… »

« …je.. »

« En comptant, le temps postal, je considère que vous devrez pouvoir me donner une réponse précise la semaine prochaine… deux rouleaux de parchemin minimum ? »

Iris soupira et acquiesça. C'était bien sa chance, ça. Il allait falloir qu'elle invente une histoire à l'intention de Cyrus maintenant pour justifier sa demande d'information. En y pensant un peu plus, il était même plus prudent de faire des recherches sur le sujet à la bibliothèque en attendant la réponse.

La seule chose positive, c'est que ça sembla dissuader Kane de continuer son enquête. Sans pour autant lui faire perdre son air soupçonneux. Il lui glissa en sortant. « Ce soir, où tu sais... » Sans même lui donner une chance de trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller.

0000

La soirée ne semblait pas devoir finir. Pendant le dîner, les devoirs, les discussions de Ma-Li et Sirpa sur les prochaines vacance, Iris essaya de faire comme les autres jours. Mais elle avait avalé son repas trop vite, ouvert ses livres trop violemment et semblé bien trop insensible à la perspective d'aller peut-être en Finlande parcourir en traîneau les étendues enneigées pour que ses camarades ne se posent pas de questions. Néanmoins, elles étaient trop fines mouches pour le faire remarquer. Pourtant quand elles montèrent se coucher, devant l'enthousiasme apparent d'Iris à se cacher sous sa couette, elles explosèrent de rire.

« C'est à quelle heure son rendez-vous ? » demanda Ma-Li.

« Mais onze moins le quart, comme d'habitude », répondit Sirpa.

Iris, figée sous sa couette, se sentit rougir.

« Tu crois qu'elle attendra qu'on dorme ou qu'elle nous assommera si on fait mine de lire tard ? » demanda encore la jeune Chinoise.

« Oh, je suis sûre qu'Iris connaît des sortilèges plus légers et appropriés que le Stupefix », répondit Sirpa du même ton docte.

Iris sortit de sa couette en fronçant les sourcils, prête à nier tout en bloc. Mais aucune des deux ne la regarda.

« Tu crois que ce n'est pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'ils préparent? » demanda Ma-Li en lissant ses longs cheveux noirs avec application.

« Nous serions désolées de devoir avouer que tout accident de Nax aurait été prémédité », affirma la Finlandaise, en ouvrant en roman.

« OK, OK! Stop! Vous répétez depuis longtemps? » craqua Iris, brusquement.

« Ça fait quand même cinq ans qu'on te connaît », répondit Ma-Li en posant sa brosse et en se tournant vers elle.

« Qu'on vous connaît » - précisa Sirpa.

Iris soupira. Décidément, il n'était rien possible de cacher dans ce château ! Enfin, il paraissait qu'une Mangemort, s'était cachée pendant des mois sous l'apparence d'une professeur... mais c'était avant sa naissance, autant dire pendant la préhistoire !

« Je sais pas ce que me veut Kane... » - décida-t-elle d'avouer, après tout c'était là la raison de sa nervosité. Si seulement, il avait voulu parler de se venger de LaFabull ! Mais Iris n'en était pas sûre. Voulait-il s'excuser pour Rogue ? Voulait-il creuser l'histoire du voyage au Brésil ? Lui faire reconnaître qu'elle lui avait menti ?

Ses deux amies se regardèrent, et finalement Sirpa demanda:

« Tu es obligée d'y aller? »

Iris réfléchit à la question, puis répondit simplement : « Cette fois, c'est lui qui demande; ça pourrait être moi ».

« Tu peux te rhabiller, il est moins vingt », commenta très doucement Ma-Li.

En quittant le dortoir, Iris se sentit étrangement réconfortée de savoir que ses amies savaient et comprenaient. Elle vérifia néanmoins que la voie était libre sur la carte avant de s'engager dans l'escalier, l'oreille aux aguets. Elle était presque arrivée au premier étage près du passage de la Tour d'Astronomie à la Tour de Gryffondor, par une série de salles cachées, leur lieu de rendez-vous, quand elle les entendit. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils cherchaient à être discrets. LaFabull avait réellement une voix de stentor ! C'était facile aussi de reconnaître celle de Mornings qui répétait un ton plus bas, tout ce que disait son copain – à croire que pour eux l'amitié était une forme de gémellité. La présence du duo aurait déjà mis Iris sur ses garde, mais elle reconnaissait aussi la troisième voix.

« Kane », murmura-t-elle et, sans réfléchir davantage, ça faisait trop de jours qu'elle réfléchissait, elle termina de descendre l'escalier en courant pour se retrouver face à l'entrée du passage, à Kane qui lui tournait le dos et les deux Serpentards qui lui faisaient face, baguettes levées.

« Alors, Lupin, tu vas pas sortir ta baguette, cette fois non plus? » demandait Mornings.

« Vous avez plus intéressant que des furoncles? »

« Ça suffit », cria Iris sautant au milieu, sans souci de discrétion. « vous n'avez donc que ça à faire ! »

« Oh, mais regarde ça, Nax, LA voilà! Tu crois qu'ils avaient rendez-vous? »

« Du calme Iris », souffla Kane.

« Tu crois que ça pourrait être pire ? » répliqua-t-elle, la baguette levée vers ses deux condisciples.

« Lupin », commença Nax, notoirement plus doucement que précédemment, « c'est pas ce que tu crois ? »

« Non ? Pas de leçon, ce soir ? Pourtant, deux Lupin pour le prix d'un ! »

« Le prends pas sur ce ton-là », s'agaça Nax.

« Iris, le provoque pas... » ajouta Kane.

« Toi, ça va. Si t'as envie de jouer les martyr, ne me prends pas comme prétexte! »

Mornings s'esclaffa – « On peut pas dire qu'elle manque de répartie! », mais un regard lourd de LaFabull le calma quelque peu.

« Comme tu voudras », répondit fraîchement Kane qui alla s'asseoir sur la première marche des escaliers comme si de rien n'était et, effectivement, personne ne chercha à l'en empêcher.

Les trois Serpentards restèrent seuls au milieu du couloir. LaFabull avait l'air indécis, Mornings attendait visiblement sa décision. Iris, face à eux, avait l'air la plus remontée.

« Lupin... », recommença LaFabull, « c'est un malentendu... »

« B'en voyons! »

« Tu veux quoi ? » demanda Anaxagoras, avançant, les mains levées, « Me jeter un sort pour venger ton frère? Vas-y ! »

« N'avance pas ! »

« Lupin, je m'y suis sans doute mal pris avec toi, et si... »

« Tu crois qu'avec des fleurs j'aurais fondu pour ta tronche de bêcheur ? »

« Eh, t'es pas rendu, Nax ! » s'amusa encore Mornings.

« Lupin... »

« N'avance pas ! »

Mais LaFabull n'était pas le genre qui reculait, Mornings n'était pas le genre qui laissait humilier son copain, Iris n'était pas de celles qui ne mettent pas leurs menaces à exécution. Nax fit un pas en avant. Deux sortilèges fusèrent presque en même temps; Kane sauta sur se pieds et lança un sortilège de bouclier pour protéger Iris. La tête de l'armure qui montait la garde à gauche du passage, roula sur le sol. Le vacarme de la tête casquée rebondissant sur les dalles de pierres, les figea tous les quatre.

« Ecoutez ! » lança Kane.

Au dessus d'eux des voix étaient perceptibles, et devinrent de plus en plus compréhensibles, jusqu'à cette phrase :

« Vous croyez, Mr. Rusard, que ce n'est pas simplement Peeves? »

« Papa », murmura alors Iris.

Kane se décida le premier et s'approcha du tableau pour ouvrir le passage. Iris attrapa ses deux condisciples indécis par la manche. « Allez, vite », ajouta-t-elle et elle les poussa dans le passage ouvert.

« Ça mène où ? » demanda LaFabull.

« On n'a pas le temps d'aller nulle part sans qu'on nous entende », répondit Kane, qui avait pris les choses en mains « On se cache là, dans ce renfoncement, et je mets la cape sur ce qui dépasse...au cas où... »

Quand il sortit la cape de sa poche, le regard des deux septièmes années fut éloquent. Mornings trouva néanmoins la force d'objecter:

« Mais ils le connaissent, non, ce passage ? »

« Mais ils n'ouvriront pas », termina Iris en s'asseyant par terre dans la niche désignée par son frère, comme pour montrer l'exemple.

« Comment tu peux en être sûre ? » demanda Nax LaFabull avec un mélange d'admiration et d'agacement.

« Papa ne le laissera pas faire », termina Iris, avec un coup de tête agacé et en tirant Mornings par la manche pour qu'il s'assoit à son tour. Quand tous furent installés, Kane étendit la cape sur eux et il n'eut pas besoin de les enjoindre de se taire. Les voix étaient toutes proches.

« Regardez! » s'écriait le concierge. Au bruit, il était clair qu'il avait trouvé le heaume de l'armure.

« Quelqu'un a renversé cette armure », constata froidement Remus.

« Ils étaient là! » - en conclut Rusard, avec beaucoup plus d'excitation. Miss Teigne miaula son soutien.

« M. Rusard, je ne sais pas ce qui vous permet de tirer tant d'enseignements de ce morceau de métal... »

« Mais, M. le directeur, les voix... », répondit plaintivement le concierge.

« Ah oui, les voix », répéta Remus d'un ton las, et Iris dut se mordre les joues parce qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur les intentions de son père. Pour un peu, elle aurait plaint le concierge.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci renonça à convaincre le directeur.

« Ils ne peuvent pas être loin », marmonna-t-il. « Peut-être ont-ils continué à descendre...ils ont dû nous entendre arriver... »

« Nous les aurions entendus s'ils avaient été si nombreux dans l'escalier », objecta encore Remus, image même de la raison objective.

Les quatre coupables se serrèrent instinctivement les uns contre les autres, en entendant Rusard farfouiller devant le passage et Miss Teigne miauler tout près. Kane rajusta la cape.

« Il y a bien ce vieux passage... », continua de réfléchir tout haut le concierge.

« Vous désirez l'ouvrir ? » - proposa obligeamment Remus.

« Il mène à la Tour de Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ? ... » demanda Rusard.

« Oui, je crois », confirma Remus avec une indifférence dans le ton, propre à doucher tout enthousiasme.

Les voix étaient toutes proches, sans doute devant le portrait qui cachait l'entrée du passage. Iris ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait s'ils ouvraient et les trouvaient là. Il ne faudrait sans doute pas compter sur une intervention de leur père - « être les enfants du directeur, c'est être condamné à la réussite », avait expliqué Cyrus au repas de retraite de McGonagall, « parce que l'échec est plus cher pour eux que pour quiconque. »

Kane et elle avaient réussi pendant cinq ans à éviter toute intervention directoriale, mais peut-être que c'était la fin. Peut-être que ce soir, à cause de ce bellâtre de LaFabull, ils perdraient l'usage de la cape et de la carte. Elle sentit l'amertume et la colère dans sa bouche.

Le passage ne grinça pas en s'ouvrant, et ils entendirent Remus allumer sa baguette.

« Personne », marmonna Rusard, visiblement déçu.

« Et ce passage est très sonore si je m'en rappelle bien... » renchérit le directeur de Poudlard.

« Ils doivent être plus loin », décida Rusard, « je vais continuer ma ronde… Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé M. le directeur... »

« J'étais là », lui fit remarquer Remus très poliment. « Dites-moi si vous avez trouvé autre chose, demain »

Leurs voix s'éloignèrent après qu'ils eurent refermé le passage, mais aucun des quatre ne respira avant plusieurs minutes.

« Alors Lupin, je croyais qu'il ne devait pas ouvrir », protesta Mornings en s'étirant.

« Refuser d'ouvrir aurait été un peu étrange, non ? » Iris défendit son père.

« Mais il savait, hein? » demanda LaFabull. « Il savait que vous étiez là? »

Kane et Iris échangèrent un regard complice.

« Les loups-garous ont suffisamment d'odorat pour ne pas douter », répondit finalement le premier.

« On fait quoi maintenant? » demanda Mornings.

« On va à Gryffondor », répondit Iris. « Rusard est en train de fouiner dans le coin, on peut pas sortir par ici ... »

Ils avancèrent sans un mot et très prudemment dans le passage, seulement éclairés par la lumière de leurs baguettes respectives. Iris marchait la dernière, et LaFabull devant elle se retournait de temps en temps comme s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire ou à lui demander mais qu'il n'osait pas. Iris ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce qu'elle interprétait comme une révérence nouvelle. « Finalement, Nax, qui a appris à connaître l'autre ? » se moqua-t-elle silencieusement.

Finalement, Kane s'arrêta, et Iris reconnut aux lions gravés dans la pierre qu'ils étaient arrivés. Kane leur fit signe de ne pas bouger, écouta, puis fit glisser l'ouverture de la sortie. Il se glissa le premier dehors, lestement. Ils entendirent d'abord le bruit de ses pieds sur le sol, puis sa voix, un peu fataliste qui constatait :

« Papa »

Iris soupira. Il fallait sans doute s'y attendre. Ne pas laisser Rusard les pendre haut et court était une chose; ne rien dire alors qu'ils mettaient le désordre la nuit dans les couloirs sous son nez en était une autre. Sans plus attendre, elle doubla ses deux condisciples et s'engagea dans la sortie.

« Et la carte? » demandait Remus, appuyé contre le mur du couloir.

« Pas pensé », reconnut Iris avec un peu d'embarras.

Réponse qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de son père.

« Tu nous attendais ? » insista Iris, décidée à ne pas laisser Kane porter seul les éventuels reproches paternels.

Les deux Serpentards, qui s'étaient lentement extirpés du passage derrière elle, se faisaient aussi minuscules que leurs grandes épaules le leur permettaient.

« Je venais juste vérifier », répondit Remus, avec une sincérité moqueuse. « Pas de sang, pas de bosse, pas de furoncles...tout le monde a l'air entier... sauf si vous en avez caché un dans le passage... »

LaFabull s'avança alors aux côtés de Kane et Iris, comme si lui aussi tenait à partager leur sort.

« Professeur, rien... rien de tout cela n'était... organisé ou... »

« Vous êtes tombés une nouvelle fois sur mon fils par hasard, Mr. LaFabull? »

« Je... »

« Tu savais ? » demanda Iris, incapable de ne pas penser à la réflexion de Harry.

Remus se contenta de sourire et de hausser les épaules.

« Savoir n'implique pas de s'en mêler, Iris. »

La jeune fille soupira en signe de défaite.

« On... » commença-t-elle à s'excuser.

Mais Remus leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Vous vouliez vous débrouiller seuls et, après tout, c'est bien ce que nous avons toujours poussé à faire. Maintenant que je me suis retrouvé à induire mon subordonné en erreur pour vous couvrir, j'aimerais quand même savoir si tout ceci est bien fini. »

Comme tous les regards se portaient à la dérobée sur lui, LaFabull fit face avec une absence de faux-fuyants qui étonna Iris.

« Professeur, il n'y aura plus de furoncles » - promit-il

« Alors, je ne vais pas m'attarder », répondit Remus, en se décollant du mur. « Vous devriez rentrer sans encombre si Mr. Rusard a suivi son programme habituel de ronde... » ajouta-t-il encore. « Kane n'est pas loin, mais pour vous trois, sortir la carte serait plus prudent »

Iris obtempéra devant ses camarades de nouveau médusés par les ressources des jumeaux, et Kane fit mine de partir vers l'entrée de la tour puis se ravisa, pour demander:

« C'est pas Cyrus qui t'a dit? »

« Il serait blessé de t'entendre supposer ça, Kane. Non, je travaillais dans la Réserve et je suis tombé sur Mr. Rusard... Il tenait une piste et m'a demandé mon aide. Plus nous nous sommes rapprochés, plus les odeurs étaient claires... »

« Cyrus ? » interrogea Iris.

« Toi, tu as écrit à Harry; Kane a écrit à Cyrus », expliqua Remus, avec une certaine joie devant leur surprise réciproque. « Je suis encore capable de reconnaître les hiboux de mes enfants ! » ajouta-t-il encore devant les regards soupçonneux des jumeaux.

« Harry ? » répéta Kane, en se tournant vers sa soeur, « Alors...l'Amazonie... »

« C'était un mensonge, tu m'as prise au dépourvu », avoua Iris.

« Oh », répondit Kane avec un petit sourire.

« C'est Cyrus qui t'as conseillé de ne pas répondre ? » demanda à son tour Iris.

« Oui. La violence entraîne toujours la violence; le courage n'est pas toujours de répliquer mais aussi de désamorcer les querelles... ce que disent les chamans... Et, Harry, il a dit quoi? »

« Hum... de te faire confiance... ou de prendre sur moi d'aller voir papa si la situation dérapait trop. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire tous les deux.

« Je te ferai lire si tu veux... » dirent-ils ensemble.

OOO

Maintenant, tout est possible... que j'en reste là ou que je ponde un autre point de vue - celui de Tonks, sans doute au moment du diplôme des jumeaux... ça dépendra de ma muse, évidemment; de vos envies aussi...


End file.
